ARYA SVITKONA
by Shur'tagal
Summary: Arya's POV. Begins at the Menoa Tree in Eldest, and encompasses books 3 & 4. Every character is included. Murtagh, Thorn, and Galbatorix have appeared. Arya/Eragon Ch 82 .
1. Ch 1: The Menoa Tree

**"Arya Svit-kona"**

* * *

Christopher Paolini owns Eragon. I do not. 

This story contains insight into what I believe Arya went through during the course of her relationship with Eragon, starting with their first visit to the Menoa Tree, in the second book, Eldest.

* * *

The moon vividly shined overhead, at its full strength and glory as it was in the stage where it was full. Light streamed down from the moon, lighting up the branches and leaves of the Menoa Tree, and casting the soft shadows on the roots below, where Arya and Eragon were resting.

Arya knew that Eragon possibly had feelings for her that went beyond just mere friendship. So, she took him to the Menoa Tree, and he felt all the experiences including the fact that it was not only alive, but intelligent as well. Arya then proceeded to tell him the history of the Menoa Tree, how Linnea had fallen in love with a much younger man, and though she was happy his attention turned elsewhere to another young elf. Linnea rose up and struck the woman down, killing her. She immediately regretted what she had done, and so she sang herself until she and the tree became one.

She hoped that Eragon would respond to the subtle message, and realize that he must give up on his youthful ardor for her, and together they could focus on their real mission, helping the Varden, and destroying Galbatorix, once and for all.

So, she backed him into a corner, knowing that he would have to acknowledge what she said as true, and hopefully give up on pursuing her. Not that he had done anything to pursue her, but she felt as if she knew him better than anyone else, and the way he looked at her left no doubt in her mind of where his feelings truly lied.

_[From __Eldest__ "I think," he said, knowing that a clumsy reply could turn her against him, "that what he did was cruel… and that Linnea overreacted. They were both at fault." _

_Arya stared at him until he was forced to avert his gaze. "They weren't suited for each other." _

_Eragon began to deny it but then stopped himself. She was right. And she had maneuvered him so he had to say it out loud, so he had to say it to her. "Perhaps," he admitted._

Arya sat by his side, silent for a while. "Perhaps," he had said. _Perhaps_. She did not show any emotion on her face but inwardly she groaned. Did Eragon's feelings go further than just the ardor of growing up? No, that couldn't be right. Being in a relationship with him was just too far away for her to see. She was a hundred years old, and he was a boy. _However, Saphira chose him of all people_, she thought. Frustrated with her thoughts she was glad when Eragon mentioned her being home. She then chastised him for comparing her to a human woman, reminding him for the third or fourth time that it was not so. However, she recognized that Eragon did not mean to compare her to a human woman. He was speaking of her being a princess, and being ignorant of the customs by which elves lived their lives.

Inwardly, she sighed._[From __Eldest__ She hesitated, then hugged her knees against her chest and propped her chin on them. "I had many years to perfect those arguments with my mother."_

She felt unusual that she could share these facts about her life with Eragon, and seemingly with no one else. He had rescued her from her captivity and torture, and then made haste to get to the Varden so she could live. Eragon came from a farming community. Perhaps that is why Saphira chose him, because his heart was right and being ignorant of the politics of the situation in Alagaesia, Surda, Farthen Dur, the Varden, and even of elves, which had the most subtle politics of all. Perhaps that is why she could trust to share so many personal information with him that she could not do with anyone else.

For whatever reason, Eragon had considered her life as valuable, even more so than she considered it, and even more valuable than his own. He did not understand that as a Rider, his wife was more important than hers. He did not know how much she owed him for that fact, and probably when she said, "Wil Ono" (for you) when he had asked her to chase the Urgals who had taken Murtagh and the Twins he took it to mean, "I am doing this for you personally, not because you went through what you did to save my life."

_[From Eldest "Oromis-elda," he said, working each word around in his mouth before letting it escape, "is quite thorough." _

_He winced as she gripped his arm with bruising strength. "What has gone amiss?"_

Later that night, she returned to sit under the Menoa Tree. The cicadas were still chirping, as was their custom in all ways of life. She mulled over what Eragon had told her about his blessing actually being a curse. She could not fault him for he did not know what he had done. Nor did Saphira catch the mispoken word that sealed the girl's fate. _Wryda_ (fate) she thought. Yet Saphira had blessed the child with a gedway ignasia, and that was a blessing indeed. Arya knew that was significant. She also knew that no other rider and dragon had been like Eragon and Saphira. Except perhaps Vrael and his dragon, or perhaps the original Eragon.

Arya stopped, completely dumbfounded. She had just compared Eragon to Vrael or the first Eragon_. He is just sixteen, a farm boy at that!_ she told herself sternly. Yet he had been much more than a farm boy, and his actions in battle as well as his studies with Oromis, which were proceeding at a rapid pace, and not only because of the precious little time they had, but also because he and Saphira were unique, decried her assessment of him as wrong.

"Wyrda," came the sound from the white raven above her. Startled, she looked up trying to find him in the night. When Arya found him she noticed that his eyes were boring into hers. Before she could do or say anything, he flew away.

"Fate," Arya said angrily. Bladgen occasionally said something worthwhile, but most of the time, the proper course of action was to ignore him. This was one of those times. She noticed then that her face had a confused look on it, half was angry with Bladgen, half was almost blushing. "Barzul!" Arya said angrily, and stomped off.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Further chapters will be up soon. Starting this chapter with the description of the moon is significant, but I'll let you figure out why. Hint: It has to do with Eragon. 


	2. Ch 2: Flowers of Perfection

Chapter 2—sorry about my goof in Chapter 1. I meant to say "life" instead of "wife". My spell checker didn't pick it up.

* * *

_[From Eldest "Is it not the perfect flower?" asked Arya. _

_Eragon gazed at her, exquisitely aware of how close they were, and said, "Yes…it is." Before his courage deserted him, he added, "As are you." _

_Eragon! exclaimed Saphira. _

_Arya fixed her eyes on him, studying him until he was forced to look away. When he dared face her again, he was mortified her wearing a faint smile, as if amused by his reaction. "You are too kind," she murmured. Reaching up, she touched the rim of a blossom and glanced from it to him. "Faolin created this especially for me one summer solstice, long ago." _

_He shuffled his feet and responded with a few unintelligible words, hurt and offended that she did nit take his compliments more seriously. He wished he could turn invisible, and even considered trying to cast a spell that would allow him to do just that. _

_In the end, he drew himself upright, and said, "Please excuse us, Arya Svit-kona, but it is late, and we must return to our tree."_

_Her smile deepened. "Of course, Eragon, I understand." She accompanied them to the main archway, opened the doors for them, and said, "Good night, Saphira. Good night, Eragon." _

_Good night, replied Saphira. _

_Despite his embarrassment, Eragon could not help but asking, "Will we see you tomorrow?" _

_Arya tilted her head. "I think I shall be busy tomorrow." Then the doors closed, cutting off his view of her as her as she returned to the main compound._

Arya went through the main compound to her own living quarters. She sat down on the foot of her bed and picked up the fairth of Faolin she had planned on keeping, and pondered the quandary she was now in. She definitely would be busy tomorrow, wanting a break from Eragon, more precisely his misplaced youthful passion for her. _Was it just youthful passion or something more?_ a voice inside her head asked, but she ignored it, focusing instead on the fairth she now held in her hands. Faolin's eyes shown out at her. He had been her mate, but what once was passion was replaced by…how could she say it? _Fondness_. Long ago, when he created the perfect flower for her, she felt their love would last several lifetimes. However, over the years he had guarded her, along with her other companion, the day-to-day ritual became a routine. Then came the attack when Durza killed Faolin, and tortured her, but all she could think about was the dragon egg, and not giving away any secrets to the Shade, dying if need be rather than give up the locations of the Varden, the elves, or where she had magically transported the egg.

Of course, she thought of Faolin when she told Eragon she had just as much a right, if not more, to destroy Durza than he did. He had assumed it was because of the torture that she had to endure while in chains in Gil'ead, never really knowing of the intimacy she had shared with Faolin. Arya sighed. She would only admit it secretly to herself, but she had felt obligated to kill Durza primarily for the ambush that caused her to magically transport Saphira's egg to the only place close enough where it might come into the hands of Brom. Her breol was dishonored, just as she had told Eragon when he had asked her not to fight. Then it was for the torture that she had to endure, not for her own sake, but for the sake of the Varden, the elves and the dragon egg that she had transported back and forth between the two of them for so many years.

"_Islanzadi, you were right about me taking the tattoo and the responsibility for carrying the egg, it did cause me trouble, but not as you supposed,"_ Arya thought. It had cost her a lot, even more than she could have imagined when she took the assignment. As she reflected on what had transpired, she decided that transporting the dragon egg had been worth the cost, no matter how high it had been. As it turned out, she did not dishonor her breol, considering the egg, which had gone unchanged by the ravages of time for so many years actually hatched for a farm boy named, surprisingly, "Eragon".

He had shown remarkable courage, and some clever political maneuvers, swearing fealty to Nasuda and accepting the invitation from King Hrothgar to join his clan. Even though she disagreed with the dwarves in certain matters, she could see that it was pure wisdom for the dwarven King to invite Eragon into his clan, knowing as she did the history that dwarves had with dragons. Elves, dwarves, humans and dragons, together once again, or at least that would be the outcome of what Hrothgar did. Eragon surely must have foreseen that, or if he didn't, then he likely joined Hrothgar's clan to keep himself away from many other elements of the Varden that would lay claim to him, and more importantly, to Saphira. Either way, it was a surprisingly brilliant move, one that surprised her, coming from a farm boy and one only joined to a dragon for so short a time. Arya admitted Eragon learned quickly. Perhaps it had to do with him being on his own when Saphira hatched for him, and not being taught by elves until after he already endured so much hardship. Probably that was the reason for Arya not wanting to jeopardize losing his friendship. After all, whether or not she liked it, she was in certain ways an outcast, just like Eragon.

Although, on the other hand Eragon did reveal his youth, like the constant longing after her. She could see it in his eyes, in his demeanor, and in his body language. Just as when she had shown him the flower that Faolin had created just for her, intending for it to be a message to him. A message he clearly did not get. Eragon commented the flower was perfect, and then added, "as are you." He looked away with embarrassment, though she regretted now how close they were when he said those words. She had not even thought about it, just walking with Eragon, showing him the flowers. She could not remember being as physically close to anyone in the past, other than Faolin, with whom she had been much closer.

Arya looked again at the fairth that she held in her hands. "Faolin, what do I do?" she whispered. Should she grieve for him longer, or was it inevitable in the future there would come a time when they were no longer mates, and it was just putting off the unavoidable? In that case, she should grieve for him as a fellow elf, nothing more. Except they were still mates when Faolin lost his life, and she had grieved over his loss, as a fellow elf _and_ as a mate.

Now, she sat there on her bed, holding the past in her hands, and pondering the future. After a few moments to think it through, she concluded that it was worth it, even if Eragon continued his ardor, to be what she had become. Arya's friendship with Eragon was much more important than anything she might risk by not returning his unrequited ardor for her, and continuing to find various ways to let him know that she could only be a friend, until he lost interest and pursued someone else. Deciding as such, she placed the fairth of Faolin back where it had come from and went into a trance, brushing aside the feeling deep within her soul there was more to this infatuation of Eragon's, and of her reaction to it.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. 


	3. Ch 3: Failure at Healing

Here's Chapter 3. This happens after the first sword battle with Vanir.

I do not own Eragon. Christopher Paolini does.

* * *

_[From __Eldest__: He insisted on completing Oromis' assigned hour, after which Saphira marched up to Vanir and touched him on the chest with the point of one of her ivory talons. Dead, she said. Vanir paled. The other elves edged away from him. _

Arya had watched Eragon duel with Vanir with some interest. She smiled inwardly as she heard Saphira's comments to him when it was over, but she did not do anything outwardly to show the humor she found in the situation. As the other elves left, one of them commented to her Eragon had another episode with his back, but after the spasms had ceased, he still fought. A surprised Arya thanked the elf and rushed up to where Eragon was about to mount Saphira.

"Eragon," she called. He stopped before mounting Saphira, and turned.

"Arya Svit-kona," he answered.

"Jeveal told me that you had another episode with your back," she said, concern obvious in her voice.

"Yes, but I fought on. Whatever problems I have with my back do not change the fact that I am a Rider, and so it does not change the fact that I must go on, despite the pain," Eragon answered her with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Arya frowned. "I was only saying so out of concern for your well-being," she explained.

"Thank you, I must go or else be late for my session with Oromis-ebrithil."

"No, you stay there. I will send him a message concerning the situation with your back…"

"No," Eragon interrupted, anger clearly showing in his voice. "Oromis has shown me clearly that no disability should keep me from fulfilling my duties as a Dragon Rider. Just because you are a princess…"

Arya quickly moved, and lightning fast, she had trapped him down on the ground, with her sword pulled out, and held it up to his neck. A surprised Eragon could not move. Saphira just watched, ignoring the plea that he sent to her for help. "You are just a farm boy if you think that I do not understand what it is like doing your duty, despite whatever Durza put you through. You should remember that he tortured me. Or have you forgotten?" She looked at him, eyes blazing. "_When will you learn that I only want your good, Eragon?_ Arya thought_, "and I have certainly been around Oromis-ebrithil to know his value, it is much greater than my own"._ She pulled back the sword from his neck, and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"No, how could I forget?" Eragon said, a sound of regret tingeing his voice now.

"Good. Then I will tell you what I will say to him. I will try to heal your back, though I cannot say whether I will be successful. I know that other elves have tried however, none of them has spent as much time with you as I have, and none of them saw what the Shade did to you, as I did. Is that enough for you or will it require something more for me to convince you?"

Eragon shook his head. Saphira snorted, and two gusts of smoke came out of her nostrils. "You see, even Saphira agrees with me on that point," Arya commented. Arya withdrew her sword, and gestured to Jeveal to take the message to Oromis-ebrithil. As he departed, Arya held out her hand to help Eragon up from the ground, but he did not take it, instead getting up on his own. His action surprised her, though she did not show it, only commenting they should go to the Menoa Tree, apart from other elves. He nodded, and started walking alongside her, limping just a little bit from where his back was still tight. Saphira followed them, not saying anything while they walked.

"_Good"_, Arya thought, "_you are showing remarkable courage to refuse my hand, even though it was kindly offered_." She ran through in her mind just what magic she could use to counteract what the Shade had done to Eragon's back, and she concluded that whatever spells she used, even with the magic stemming from the Menoa Tree, it might not be good enough. "_No_," she rejected the thought, "_it has to work, or what kind of elf would I be?"_

They passed some of the woodland creatures, and what appeared to be a few elves, who obviously took great pride in the forest, for they had changed their forms to be more like one of the trees, or one of the creatures of the forest. Arya did not say anything, as she was composing what exactly she would say in her attempt to break the curse the Shade had laid on Eragon. It would not be easy, she thought, in fact, lifting the curse would be difficult as it were, even if she knew the dark magic, and what particular part of the dark magic the Shade used on Eragon. Of course, if she knew dark magic, then she would not be who she was, and would instead side with Galbatorix. The very thought of that made her shudder.

_Wait, you are too far ahead of Eragon_, Saphira said quickly. Startled, Arya turned, and then stopped so he could catch up with her. She then continued at a pace which allowed him to keep up with her. _Thank you, Arya_, Saphira said.

Arya simply nodded as if to say, "You are welcome." All of her concentration had been on the words that she would use to attempt to heal Eragon. She knew that other elves had tried, but they had not succeeded. Perhaps because they did not know what the Shade was truly like, even though she had described her torture at his hands, however, that was still second hand knowledge. Arya knew it would not be as simple as, "Waise heill" (be healed). No, it had to be something which countered the wound the Shade had laid on Eragon. She could not be sure if the curse came when he wounded him, or in the split second before he died. Whichever the case, he had bound Eragon with a wound that not only scarred him, but did worse, it caused him to lose control of everything that he had at any random time when it wanted to. She concluded, then, the Shade must have placed a part of himself into the wound.

Arya reviewed the situation. Eragon had told her he had gained entrance into the Shade's mind, and even after he killed Durza, the thoughts filled his own mind, and threatened to overwhelm him, until Osthato Chetowa, the Mourning Sage, Oromis-ebrithil, entered Eragon's mind, and so easily washed away whatever demons the Shade had left behind. Inwardly, she groaned. Oromis-ebrithil could not heal the physical wound on his back, but perhaps that was because he had his own physical wound that disallowed him from using magic except basic spells. Perhaps Bladgen meant as such when he called, "Wyrda," when Arya first introduced Eragon to the Menoa Tree. "Waise heill," or anything similar had not worked because the wound did not need to be healed, per say, she needed to lift the curse behind the wound.

They came upon the Menoa Tree, the most beautiful place that Arya had ever seen. She usually felt very content here, but not this time. The only way she would feel content was if she could lift the curse and make Eragon as if he had never had the wound.

Arya turned to Eragon. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Aye," he answered. Saphira echoed his assent. The air around Arya began to glow green and a soft wind blew through the branches of the Menoa Tree. The wind heartened Arya, as if saying that she would be successful.

"Very well, then I will begin. Brakka du vanyalf sem huidar Argetlam. Ganga aptr hono hotha abr Freor. Letta un losna du hotha. Se mor'ranr one finna, Eragon-finiarel." (Reduce the magic that holds the Silver Hand. Go backwards before the curse of the shadows. May you find peace, Eragon-'honorific for a young man of great promise'). Arya paused to consider what to say next, but Eragon started shaking, and then, to Arya's horror, fell to the ground, in the fit of a seizure coming from the wound on his back.

Arya stopped completely, Saphira put her head down near Eragon. Arya finally knelt down and held onto him while the seizure coursed through his muscles and his very bones. _I am sorry!_ She said to Eragon through Saphira.

Eragon could not respond because of the seizures that gripped him. _He says he knows_, Saphira told Arya. All Arya could do was hold onto his shoulders as the seizures grew more violent. She had failed, and worse still, his reaction to the magic was exactly the opposite of what she had said. Finally, after too long a time, the seizures began to wear off, and then stopped completely, leaving Eragon shaking, and grasping for breath.

"I am sorry. I have failed," Arya told him remorsefully. _"Miserably,_" she added in her thoughts.

"It is all right," he managed to get out.

"No, it is not!" she said, furious with him for passing the failure off so quickly. Eragon did not say anything. _"There, you agree,"_ Arya thought, looking down at him, trying desperately to see his face, but being unable to do so because of the angle at which he was lying on the ground.

_If it was easy, then the elves would have already healed Eragon_, Saphira told her.

_What, are you his mother?_ Arya asked sarcastically, knowing all the while that she shouldn't, it was the quandary of having the magic do the very opposite of what she had intended it to do, and that was a first. In all her years, she had never thought such a thing would be possible, but now she had not only witnessed it with her own eyes, but she had also been the main cause of it.

_I may be young, but I have ancient thoughts_, Saphira commented, _I know that you did not intend for harm to come to him in this way. However, I thought your approach was the right one, so if you were wrong, then so was I. Eragon knows that you meant him no harm. Rest in that knowledge._

Arya nodded. Saphira's advice helped but not much. Saphira nudged Arya, who looked up into one eye that was staring at her. Arya looked at Eragon again. _I will rest in that knowledge_, she told Saphira.

_See that you do_, came her response.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter is a continuation of this one. 


	4. Ch 4: From A Curse Into A Blessing

Here's Chapter 4. It is a continuation of Chapter 3. Parts of my other story, "ELDEST: In A Starry Glade: Partial Rewrite" shows up in this chapter, although in a different form. Also, in this story, Eragon has already found out about the Agaeti Blodhren.

I do not own Eragon. Christopher Paolini does.

* * *

_See that you do_, came Saphira's response. Arya sighed. Eragon slowly got up, not refusing Arya's help. "Are you strong enough to go to Oromis-ebrithil?" she asked. Eragon shook his head, as he barely grasped the root of the Menoa Tree and pulled himself up onto it. "Very well, I will communicate with him and tell him that you will not come today."

"No," Eragon quickly said. Arya tilted her head sideways, wondering why. "I must go on with the training, the cost to me is irrelevant."

Arya nodded her head. "All right, then I will tell him you will be late, and I will explain to him why you will be late, because of me."

"It's not your fault," Eragon said, but Arya ignored him, as she focused on contacting with her mind Oromis-ebrithil. She felt his mind, along with Glaedr.

_Oromis-ebrithil_, she said, _it is I, Arya Drottningu_.

_Why have you contacted me this way?_ Oromis answered. Arya hesitated, and Oromis asked_, Is something wrong with Eragon?_

_Yes,_ Arya answered, _and it is my fault_.

_How so?_ Oromis asked.

_I thought that I could undo the curse the Shade laid upon him, but I only made the situation worse._ Oromis pushed, and Arya revealed more, _I came to the conclusion that a simple 'Waise heill', or any derivation of those words, was not the right approach to take, instead I concluded the only way to break the curse was to speak words of magic which would undo the effect. However, the result of my effort was only to put Eragon through another bout of seizures, worse, I think, than any he has undergone before_.

Arya sensed Oromis thinking about what she just told him. Would he, being a Dragon Rider, have anything more to say? Perhaps he would say she should have contacted him before proceeding, and then he would have told her not to proceed, and then they would not be in the mess they were in now, which was entirely her fault. She then heard Saphira speaking to Oromis and Glaedr. A surprised Arya listened to their conversation.

_I can think of no reason why the Shade's curse would have reacted that way when you tried to lift it_, Oromis finally told her. Arya sighed, but noted that Oromis did not go so far as to say he was glad she had tried. _I take it Eragon will not be coming today?_ Oromis asked her.

_No_, Arya answered vehemently, _he said he must continue to train with you as if he had no curse._

Arya could tell Oromis was speaking with Glaedr. _He is learning_, Oromis finally said,_I will wait for him to come when he is ready._

_Thank you for your kind attention_, Arya said, _and thank you for not holding my mistake up, for already I will have to live with it, and ponder just what exactly this curse has done, although you are more likely to know. I witnessed the curse, however you are a Rider and must know many things that I do not_.

_That is true_, Oromis answered, _However, I am just as puzzled as you, for now. Remember, the Forsworn caused my injury, not the Shade. I say this to you only because you are honorable, Arya Svit-kona, and you do have Eragon's good always in mind, but you must promise to me in the Ancient Language that you will never reveal this to anyone, even Eragon. He is not ready for this yet, and though I will not tell you any specifics, he is curious enough to bother you for every word I shared_. Arya immediately promised in the Ancient Language not to reveal any of what Oromis would share with her to Eragon, or any other elf, dwarf, Urgal, Raz'ac or human alive. _Very well_, he said_, I know the true source of Galbatorix's power_. A stunned Arya could not say anything. _So I may know more about the Shade's curse. Let me think on it. Tell Eragon I look forward to seeing him when he is ready._

_Very well_, Arya said, and then felt Oromis break contact with her mind.

As she turned back to Eragon, he was looking at her. "I have been thinking of the tale you told me about Linnea and the origins of the Menoa Tree," he said. That surprised Arya, but she kept it hidden behind the mask she wore around others.

"And your conclusions?" Arya asked.

"I think that something evil turned out to be a blessing for the forest and the elves alike."

"How so?"

"Consider what you told me of the Agaeti Blodhren. All the elves gather under the Menoa Tree to celebrate elves and dragons coming together, and at all other times, the Menoa tree watches over the rest of the forest. Linnea had to take responsibility for what was wrong and in making it right she became much more of a blessing than she ever could have thought possible. Can you imagine the forest without the Menoa tree?"

Arya stood quietly for a moment. "No, I cannot," she finally said. Arya stood silently, thinking. She had not expected Eragon to come up with something so true. _It is true_, she had to admit to herself. Eragon surprised her constantly these days. He was not the boy she had first met in Gil'ead, and he had thought of something she had never considered.

So she changed the subject, saying to him, "I have spoken with Oromis-ebrithil, and you have won great approval from him in insisting on coming even though I have failed to lift the Shade's curse."

"Saphira told me," he said absentmindedly, "Besides, you inflicted more pain than I have ever experienced before, that is, concerning my back." Arya immediately got a look of true sorrow on her face. "At least as far as concerning the Shade's wound. I broke my wrist while traveling with Brom."

Arya reached down and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. "A broken wrist is nothing compared to what I have put you through! For that, I am truly sorry. I do not know where I went wrong, or what madness the Shade had done to you, that something which would lift the curse seems to have only inflamed it." She paused, then added with a great deal of anguish in her voice, "I truly am sorry!"

Eragon said slowly, "No, it is alright. Saphira told me that she was in agreement with your approach. Therefore, do not worry about it." Arya dropped her hand from his chin, and Eragon stood.

"I must be going now, I do not want to keep Oromis-ebithil waiting any longer. Know this, I will continue on with my training, no matter what the cost." Arya nodded, looking serious. Eragon offered, "But I might need someone to remind me of that when I am in the midst of a seizure. Perhaps that person will be you."

Arya nodded. Eragon did not say anything, just clasped his hand over his sternum in the elven way, and climbed aboard Saphira. As she took off, Saphira said to Arya, _See, I told you it would work out. Eragon does not think you have done anything wrong, and neither do I._ Arya sighed, watching Saphira go. She looked around, and left the shade of the Menoa Tree because suddenly the Tree did not feel so forgiving. She finally ran, as if she could undo the experience with every step she took. However, she could not.

Asshe arrived back in Tialdari Hall, and made her way back to her own room. She picked up the fairth of her father, King Evander, and whispered, "You always knew how to comfort me when I was a little girl. Who will comfort me now?"

A knock came at the door. Arya carefully placed the fairth of her father back on the dresser where it had come from, and said, with a slightly irritated voice, "Open." The door swung open and an elf stood there, waiting on Arya to speak. _"That is what I get for being a princess," _Arya thought, irritated. "Yes," she said out loud.

"The Queen wishes to see you," he calmly said.

Arya responded, "I will come." The younger elf bowed, and exited_. "What does Islanzadi want with me now?"_ Arya thought, calling her mother by her full name, not having forgiven her for seventy years of silence, but she went to see her, because she was the Queen, and Arya was only a princess. She could not have avoided Islanzadi no matter how much she wanted to. Arya only wished that the reason for the command to come had nothing to do with her decision to accept the yawe. _"That is something I could not deal with right now,"_ Arya thought.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. See, now Arya has made mistakes, but just wait until the next chapter to find out how Eragon shows he still is a young person. The next chapter is a continuation of this one. 


	5. Ch 5: Fairth of Arya

Here's Chapter 5. Yep, Eragon does something stupid, but Arya's reaction should be very interesting.

I do not own anythingEragon. Christopher Paolini does.

* * *

_[From Eldest: "I apologize for disturbing you, Oromis-elda," said Arya, "but— "_

"_The fault is mine," said Orik. He glanced at Eragon before continuing, "I was sent here by Hrothgar to insure that Eragon receives the instruction he is due. I have no doubt…"_

Arya watched Orik, pleased at his accounting of what he must do to fulfill his duty as a dwarf. She glanced at Eragon, and noticed that he was paying attention to Orik, but looking sideways at her. When he noticed her attention, he turned away, and concentrated on what Orik was saying.

Inwardly, Arya smiled. Eragon had come surprisingly far, having proved that it was not just mere luck Queen Islanzadi called him by the title of "finiarel" when he first arrived in their presence. She knew what others could not have guessed, Islanzadi had hoped to have the dragon egg hatch for an elf. Because of the circumstances in which it hatched for Eragon, Islanzadi was in the unusual position of having to call him "finiarel" not really knowing whether that was true. Of course, Arya thought ruefully his slaying of the Shade only helped his cause, because that one action required courage beyond what Islanzadi thought was possible for a mere sixteen-year old boy.

She reflected on just how Saphira's egg had come to be in his possession, and how it could not have been a coincidence he had the same name as the first Shur'tagal, an elf named Eragon. _"Perhaps fate smiled on me because I did my duty, and the egg would not have hatched for anyone in the elven kingdom or in the Varden,"_ Arya thought. She was sure of it, the politics infected both places, and therefore, anyone for whom the egg hatched in either of those places would be doomed to be put in the midst of the very situation which could hinder the development of the Rider and his dragon. _"Ajihad was absolutely correct in that regards, the new Rider had to maintain his independence,"_ Arya thought. Convinced of that reality only strengthened her resolve that what she had done, taking the yawe as a symbol of putting the well-being of the dragon egg and thus the Rider whom it hatched for was, in fact, the correct decision.

Arya heard Oromis give his consent for Orik and her to stay and watch this lesson. She bowed her head ever so slightly in Oromis' direction, both for the permission he now gave to Orik and her, but also because he did not hold the earlier misfortune of her trying to heal Eragon, and it going so completely wrong, against her.

As Eragon prepared to make a fairth for the second time, he tried to capture her attention, but she ignored him and kept all her attention squarely on Oromis. So, Eragon moved back to concentrating on the fairth. After a few moments, Arya felt the weight of her presence there tugging on him, causing everything in her to want to leave. _"Please, Eragon, do not allow my presence to interfere,"_ she pleaded silently, seeing his struggle to make the fairth. Finally, he gave in to the weight, and invoked the words in the ancient language, making a fairth much more quickly and thoroughly than she could have imagined.

When Eragon finished with the fairth, what he had made left him gasping for air. Arya's heart dropped, but at the same time, her mind raced with thoughts of,_"He knows what I look like far better than anyone else, since we have fought together, traveled together, and I broke the star sapphire so he could defeat the Shade."_

Oromis grew stern as Eragon handed him the fairth, then Eragon started shaking a little bit. Arya's heart hit the floor as Oromis handed her the fairth that Eragon had wrought. Stunned, she saw her head and shoulders depicted against a firelight on the left side and her eyes, which shone out as if she knew everything. _"Perfection,"_ Arya thought. She clenched the slate tighter, and the fairth started shaking in her hands. She could feel her hands tighten as she held the slate, as she became angry with what the fairth depicted. He must have an affection for her that went way beyond what she had previously known, what she called his "youthful ardor".

The reflection staring back at her had no flaws, no imperfections, something which she knew to be absolutely false. Her faults, of which she had many, were well known to her more than anyone else alive. Arya thought Eragon knew those imperfections, after all she had shared with him so many things that she had refrained from sharing with others. As the Queen's daughter, and as the representative of the elves to the Varden, and especially as someone who had taken a yawe that was more binding than even her life itself, she could not risk offending him, because he was a Rider. _"Worse yet, what if this does accurately reflect his true feelings for me?"_ a voice in her conscience whispered to her, _"What if it does indicate something beyond the youthful infatuation?"_ She thought about that, but tried to reject the thought just as quickly. _"What if he does have more than just an infatuation with me?"_ Arya found herself thinking, even though she tried to forget it.

Arya raised the fairth overhead, and smashed it into the floor, shattering it into an untold amount of pieces. Not facing anyone, she drew herself upright, to compose herself and regain any dignity she had just lost, and walked out of the room. She could not, nor would she even think of risking embarrassing Eragon, more than she already had, as he was a Rider. She closed off her mind so Saphira could not say anything to her, not that Arya expected her to, but she would rather be safe than sorry. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and let no one even find her.

She heard in the distance, Orik saying, _"In all the decades I've known her, Arya has never lost her temper like that. What did you do, Eragon?"_and then Orik, Oromis and Eragon passed beyond her hearing. She went deep into the forest of Du Weldenvarden, not caring where she went. She finally reached her destination, the Menoa Tree. Arya did not come here on purpose, her feet just took her to that place. "Do I come here out of necessity?" she asked angrily, "or is this just the only place I feel at home in all the world?"

She sat down on one of the massive roots of the Menoa Tree, and then stood just as quickly. She could not get her emotions under control, not even sure what she should feel. Eragon's position as a Rider, along with her position as the keeper of what had been the egg, but now was Saphira, as well as her position as ambassador to the Varden put her in a unique situation. An elven princess by birth, but protector of the dragon egg by choice, had taken her far away from Ellesmara and Du Weldenvarden for most of her life. She had become accustomed to living amongst the humans and dwarves, giving her advice that they recognized as wisdom, both in politics and on the battlefield, however, she was alone still because of her heritage.

Arya paced. Eragon had rescued her from the Shade's clutches, and then risking everything had made unusual haste to the Varden with one thought in mind, to save her. When he first entered her mind, she quickly took control and was in the process of destroying it, but then he had said, "Eka ai fricai un Shur'tagal" ("I am a Rider and a friend!") Sensing that he told the truth, she had agreed to give him the location of the Varden, because she had information for them, and truthfully because Eragon needed to go to one of two places, the Varden or Ellesmara. Because Ellesmara was too far away, she had given him instructions to the Varden, and happily, it worked out for her and especially for him. Arya had watched as he made moves that subverted the politics of the Varden, which impressed her to no end. As time went on, she could tell that he had been thrust into a world he had no knowledge of. Arya gravitated to him as a friend, someone else who had in common with her the background of being away from everything you considered home. Yet with her, it was by choice, with Eragon, not even close to that.

"_What if he does have more than just an infatuation with me?"_ Arya thought_, "he is just a boy, and I am one-hundred years old. Even if I did return his feelings, I would take him away from defeating Galbatorix. That is the only goal worth having, not ruling the elven kingdom, not ruling the Varden or even the Empire, should a new ruler be chosen for Alagaesia after Galbatorix was gone." _She then stopped, shaking her head, and angrily dismissing that thought above all others. Arya would not go there, it scared her too much. _"Eragon is just a boy, no matter if he is a Rider,"_ Arya stubbornly told herself. In fact, the whole situation scared her, because whatever step she took, she would risk alienating the Rider, and yet it might have to be so.

"Now what do I do?" Arya asked aloud. She had no answer, so she paced some more. Finally, when the day had turned to night, and the moon shone overhead, she made her way out from under the branches of the Menoa Tree, which did her no good this time, and back to her room at Tialdari Hall.

She picked up the fairth of Faolin. He had been much older than her, and had to show her the proper way to love. She held the fairth close to her chest, not willing to let him go, because mourning him was safe. Considering Eragon was not. She went into a draumr kopa, intending to think about Faolin and forget Eragon, but she suddenly saw a vision unfolding before her eyes. It was of her, leading part of the Varden's army in a battle against Galbatorix's army. She glanced to her right, and saw that another dragon, red, was flying over the battlefield, then the vision faded away.

_Why is my mind deceiving me?_ Arya thought. She fell backwards onto the bed, and proceeded to try to get some sleep, but it eluded her and most of the night she thought about Faolin, Eragon and the other dragon she had seen. As the sun came up, she finally drifted off into a deeper sleep, the only dream she experienced then was of Eragon and her, flying on Saphira's back, going someplace important, but knowing where evaded her.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Yes, Eragon did something stupid, which you should have all guessed by now, but the next chapter contains a few surprises. Arya's reaction I hope pleased you, or at least those of you who don't hate Arya. ) 


	6. Ch 6: Everyone Believes in Something

Chapter 6. Now, Eragon apologizes for creating the fairth of Arya, and then he is about to leave. That's where I pick it up.

I do not own anything Eragon. Christopher Paolini does.

* * *

_[From __Eldest__. Lifting her goblet, Arya finished the last of her tea before responding, "Our friendship shall endure, Eragon. As far as us spending time together…" Her lips curved with a hint of a smile. "Perhaps. However, we shall have to wait and see what the future brings, for I am busy and can promise nothing."_

"_Of course, Arya Svit-kona," he said, and bowed his head._

Arya and Eragon exchanged pleasantries, but Arya would not go any further, and so Eragon left, leaving her to ponder what had just happened. _"Eragon coming to me to apologize,"_ Arya thought_, "an act which requires a certain amount of humility, which shows that he is growing, and courage."_ She thought about that for more than a few moments, and then finally she smiled, the notion agreeing with her. Arya picked up the bouquet of flowers he had brought her. The bouquet was honest, if not anything like a normal elf would have produced. She walked out of her apartment, to the main garden, and placed the flowers onto the ground, in a space which had nothing occupying it except the soil. "Kvilia jona, garsul," Arya commanded in the ancient language (Go under, grow), the magic flowing out of her hands and into the flowers and the ground on which they lay. The roots formed, and burrowed deep into the soil, the blooms lighting up as if they had gone from a dying state to living again.

Arya sighed. She had managed to not offend the Dragon Rider, yet she also managed to make sure their friendship remained unbroken. _"Eragon thinks of himself last,"_ Arya thought ruefully, _"Perhaps that is why he gets into trouble when other Riders have sense enough to back off. Or perhaps that is why Saphira chose him, because he would not think of himself, instead when he sees something worthwhile, he fights for it, even if it does cost him. He probably is not even aware that his life, and the dragon he rides, is more important than min, or anyone else's is if we are to defeat Galbatorix."_ She had thought this before, and now was no different.

As for the friendship, she desperately needed to have it with Eragon. _To many things have transpired over the past seventy years for me to have anyone else to share with, other than an outcast, who is constantly feeling the pull of different forces at work on him,_ Arya thought, _I am the same. Not a part of Ellesmara, nor a part of the Varden, and certainly not a part of the dwarves, even though I have spent more time with the latter two than I have with my own people."_ Yet she could not get to close, or Eragon's youthful desire for her would come out again, and force her to end their friendship completely. There was something that she could not bring herself to do; she counted it as one of the dearest things she possessed.

"Perhaps, I could persuade Orik to join us," Arya said aloud. Inwardly, she smiled, for she liked Orik, even if she did not agree with his beliefs. He knew that she did not agree, however, he did not push it, responding instead with kindness to her, as if they were equals. Oh, she could remember a time when it was not that way, when he was younger and still trying to feel his way around, however, as he matured in his place in Hrothgar's clan. Because Eragon had joined that clan as well, Orik would make a valuable ally and interesting company. She would take Maud, the werecat, when Orik was unavailable. However, she must let a few days pass before initiating the friendship again. She glanced down at the growing flowers that Eragon had picked for her, and settled it in her heart that was the right course of action.

* * *

"Orik," Arya called out. He turned, glancing upwards from the flowers he saw growing to see her. 

"Arya Svit-kona," he returned her greeting, "What shall I do for you this day?"

"I am in a little bit of a quandary, and I feel that you are the way out of it."

"How so?" Orik asked.

Arya gestured to the flowers Orik was looking at, and said, "Eragon picked those flowers for me. I brought them out here and commanded them to grow."

"Oromis-ebrithil would not say what had you so upset, but having never seen you like that before, I wondered if it had to do with Eragon," Orik stated.

"Ever so perceptive you are," Arya responded, "The fairth of me that he made showed much more interest in me than one friend should have for another."

"Why do you have these flowers planted here if Eragon gave them to you? Do you return his feelings?" Orik asked.

"No, of course not," Arya answered, "However, he did come and apologize and brought me a bouquet of flowers, to denote our friendship, and nothing more. I should say Eragon desperately wanted to not lose my friendship, even if it meant giving up the foolish feelings that he possesses for me."

"And do you intend to pursue this friendship with him?" Orik asked.

Arya sighed. "Yes, I do. However, I do not trust Eragon so far as to be alone with him at this crucial time in his training. Yet, I cannot abandon him, and so risk bringing dishonor on myself, and all the elves who I represent by abandoning and thus offending a Dragon Rider."

Orik nodded his head slowly. "And you are of the mind that if I will accompany both you, Eragon and Saphira, then the risks will no longer exist," Orik said.

"Precisely," Arya answered, thankful Orik saw the wisdom in her request.

"Than I shall be glad to do it, he is my kin after all, and unlike other dwarves, I happen to like you, and Saphira is growing on me. So it will be my pleasure to spend time with you and Eragon."

"Thank you," Arya said, as she reached down and touched his shoulder. "Thank you very much."

Orik bowed, and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Anything for a princess like you, Arya Drottningu." Arya laughed.

* * *

Arya, Eragon, Orik and Saphira walked through Ellesmera. Eragon had just finished sharing how he loved planting the seeds which would then grow into crops, growing, of course, under his nurturing care. Arya did appreciate what Eragon shared of his life as a farm boy; it gave her more insight into his character. His planting and growing of crops was similar to what the elves did, and a high compliment for that reason. 

"A farm boy who grows into a Dragon Rider, such have the people around him underestimated his strengths," Arya said thoughtfully, "A king could not have possessed a better heritage."

Eragon blushed. "Thank you," he mumbled at the compliment.

Saphira spread one lip upwards, to reveal a set of teeth, laughing as she did. _Arya has paid you a great compliment, and I a higher one, since I chose you,_ Saphira told him, letting Arya and Orik hear her thoughts, as well as Eragon.

Well, as log as you are the one who receives all the accolades, then it is all right, Eragon commented back to Saphira. She rolled over completely, humming all the time. Orik laughed a hearty guffaw that only a dwarf could muster, while Arya just smiled. They waited until Saphira rolled back over got to her feet and was ready to walk again.

"Maybe you should compliment her more," Eragon told Arya and Orik, "That is the quickest way into a dragon's heart. Compliment them once and you have a friend for life."

"If that be the case, then I shall remember to compliment her more, as any dwarf should be happy to have a dragon be on their side," Orik commented. "Come, all this talk of growing wearies me. I would like to talk of battles, other than the ones I have already been a part of. Eragon, I know you do not enjoy telling us of the battles that led to Brom's death, but if you have had enough time to heal, then I would like to hear more about that particular adventure."

Arya listened as Eragon's breath stopped momentarily. She wondered where Orik was going with this line of questioning, for he had to have someplace to go, or else he would not bring it up, for Eragon still felt the wounds of Brom's death_. "Perhaps if we are lucky, Orik will not mention Murtagh's disappearance and likely death,"_ Arya thought.

"Aye. I will tell you about it in more detail," Eragon said, struggling.

_I am right here with you, little one_, Saphira said. Arya noticed Eragon stood slightly taller, a sign that Saphira's strength was helping him breach this topic. Perhaps, Orik asked in private because Eragon could say what he truly felt without any repercussions of other people, who had their own ways they would deal with such a situation if it happened to them. Problem was, it rarely happened to most people and so Eragon could not let his emotions get the better of him.

"In Dras-leona, where we had finally found the Raz'acs, we had to move fast, because Galbatorix was due within a week," Eragon said slowly. He struggled to get the story out. Saphira leaned down and held her head against his shoulder. Arya brushed Eragon's arm with her hand, so he would know that she felt the same way, though on a different occasion. Brom was like a father to Eragon, and she had lost her own father in battle. Perhaps that was the reason for her accepting the yawe, so she could contribute something valuable to the cause. Her mother could not see that reason; for fear that she would lose her only daughter as well.

_I am with you_, Saphira said.

"As am I," Arya agreed, "Of all the humans, after the dragons fell, the elves respected Brom the most, and we miss him, as do I." Orik grunted in agreement. "Perhaps telling the story to just us alone will lessen the sting of it, remember, I too lost my father in battle, and Orik was orphaned, until Hrothgar opened his clan to him."

"Akh sartos oen durgrimst," Orik said ("for family and clan"). "You are part of my clan, Eragon, you should remember that whilst you tell your story. I have seen you repeat it so often, yet always you held something back."

_He is correct_, Saphira said.

Eragon nodded and began his tale again, "We were in Dras-Leona, having found the Raz'acs through following the trail of Seithr oil. The lair was in Helgrind, a mountain of bare rock several miles away from the city. In fact, Orik, they built Dras-Leona for the worshippers of Helgrind. Arya, of course, knows this, do you not?"

"Yes, I do," Arya responded.

"Brom left a message for me to stay out of trouble, which of course, that is the omen of bad tidings for me. I walked out and saw the auction of slaves, and could do nothing about it, except leave. I wandered the streets, furious with the people who bought and sold other people as if they were nothing more than cattle. So, eventually I went into the cathedral. Now, the cathedral, which was built in accordance with Helgrind, was dark and foreboding. It had a sense of death about it, yet I could feel a glimpse of eternity and whatever powers lie beyond, so I knelt and did not pray, for that would be foolish, but paid homage to so many lives being lost." Eragon faltered, "It was…as if I could sense them in a far-off place."

Arya furled her eyebrows. She had never heard this part of the tale. Oh, she knew about the cathedral, but never Eragon's experience inside the place.

Orik commented, "See, Arya, Eragon respects people that worship gods."

Arya frowned. Orik was challenging her, but doing it in as nice a way as possible. Eragon quickly said, "I do not know about gods, I just said I felt something that was unusual. No offense intended, Orik."

"None taken," Orik replied. Arya let out a frustrated sigh, irritated with where the conversation had gone.

_I, being a dragon, do not believe in higher powers, as when I reach my full stature, all of the prey is beneath me_, Saphira commented, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"Perhaps," Arya said, "the Raz'ac chose Helgrind because it is a place where dark magic once held sway there, maybe even before the Grey Folk brought order to chaos when they tamed the magic and made it useful for those of us who speak the ancient language."

"Perhaps," Eragon agreed.

"You well know that elves do not believe in anything," Arya stated.

"Aye," Eragon answered.

"Oh, but you do," Orik challenged her, "Everyone believes in something. You reject the ideas that dwarves believe in, and I am not going to argue that with you. However, you do believe in fate." Arya stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes, you see, fate is something to believe in, maybe not worship, but believe in nonetheless." Eragon and Saphira looked at Arya and Orik.

Arya's mind raced. Over and over, she played it out in her mind. Finally, she admitted the dwarf was right. She did believe in fate, and that meant that everyone believed in something. Whether it was the farmers who prayed to whatever gods for rain to water their fields, or dwarves, who prayed to Helvzog and other gods and goddesses, she believed in fate.

"Orik, you have gotten the best of me. You are right, we do believe in fate. Perhaps I shall not argue with the Durgrimst Quan," Arya smiled, before adding, "At least not for a while, then I am afraid I shall not be able to contain myself any more."

Orik bowed. "It was not my intention to get the best of you, Arya Svit-kona, I only wanted to hear Eragon's tale as a member of my clan," Orik said, and bowed. "Though I shall have to wait and see how long it is before you and the Durgrimst Quan begin to argue again." Saphira laughed in her unusual way, and even Eragon had to smile.

_I never thought I would see the day that a dwarf got the best of an elf_, Saphira said so all of them could hear. Eragon laughed, and Orik bowed to Saphira.

"Get on with your story," Arya said, not wanting the conversation to dwell on her anymore, but secretly she laughed. A dwarf had gotten the best of an elf, and that was a nice change of pace. _"Of course, I can still take you on the battlefield,"_ thought Arya with some irony.

"Aye. It was in the cathedral that two Raz'ac ambushed me. All of the time we had spent chasing them, and now I had to run for my life. I caught up with Brom, and we made for the hills, getting out of Dras-Leaona, but we were too late, the Raz'ac had found us. We engaged them in battle, but then arrows started coming from somewhere apart from us. Later, we found that it was Murtagh. The Raz'ac retreated, but just before they left, one of them threw a knife at me. Brom jumped in front of it and saved my life, ultimately giving up his own," Eragon said the last part softly.

Orik put his hand on Eragon's shoulder. Arya said, "Eragon, you should not dwell on the past mistakes you may feel you have made."

"But he was like a father to me, and I let him down!" Eragon cried out helplessly.

"And you gave him a proper burial, a burial fit for someone whose life had true value, not someone like Galbatorix, who bastardized someone else's dragon galvanizing it to himself, using dark magic, and killed all the other Dragons and their Riders who would not bow in submission to him, except for Oromis-ebrithil and his dragon Glaedr, whom he does not know about. Even then, they lost something, Glaedr his leg, and Oromis-ebrithil something even greater," Arya said strongly, "They have been waiting for you, Eragon. Never forget that fact, even in the darkest hours, do not forget."

"Aye," said Orik, adopting the usual response that Eragon used, "Brom gave his life defending you, and thus Saphira. He could not have given a greater gift."

"Yes, and you should have let me die, however, you did not," Arya commented, "Rejoice in what is good, and mourn for the losses you have already faced, it will not be any easier in the future, for you will lose others as well. That is part of your responsibility as a Dragon Rider."

Eragon nodded. "Thank you, Orik and Arya, it is nice to finally explain what I have kept bottled up inside for so long," he said to them.

"Yes, though it does not hurt any less," Orik commented.

"Nor will it, except for the passage of time," Arya added. They walked on for a bit, not saying anything, just enjoying each others' company. Saphira started humming. Which Arya thought was a good sign. As Eragon and Saphira became more one with each other, she could tell by the way that either one reacted how the other one was doing. Orik was a wise dwarf, he saw Eragon needed to talk, and he was right, Eragon did need to talk. Whenever Hrothgar passed on, Arya decided she would support Orik to follow in his footsteps as king. _"May that day be long in coming,"_ she thought.

Arya then said her good-byes to Eragon, Saphira and Orik, and left them to go and tend to her duties.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Yes, this does have significance later on in the story. 


	7. Ch 7: Maud's Prophecy

Chapter 7. Arya takes Maud the werecat out for a walk with Eragon and Saphira.

I do not own anything Eragon. Christopher Paolini does.

* * *

Arya and Maud were waiting for Eragon and Saphira to come back from his teaching with Oromis-ebrithil. A silent Arya thought about how this day would go. Unfortunately, Orik was unavailable to be with them, and so she had to arrange for Maud to be with them, which presented a little bit of a problem, since Saphira would most likely take up her time, leaving Arya to walk and talk alone with Eragon. She enjoyed the last conversation they had when Orik went with them; no doubt this time would be no different. At least she hoped so. Eragon had a youthful crush on her; at least that is what she supposed, as the fairth he had created showed her as beautiful and wise, with no imperfections._"As if that exists anywhere in the world,"_ she thought ruefully, _"Eragon is too blinded to see that. Perhaps I can convince him otherwise."_

Maud, who was in her 'human' form, said softly to Arya, _The one you are waiting for is not all that he could be, yet even when he is on the outside, he will have a long way to grow. It will take patience, understanding, and most of all, time. However, you will play a part in that process of change._

_What specifically are you talking about?_ Arya questioned her.

_You will see_, Maud responded, _or if you do not, it will be made clear to you—one day._

Arya groaned. She wondered if Solembum were as difficult whenever he chose to communicate, and a few people he did, but never for her. Eragon had communicated with Solembum, he had shared with her two important things the werecat had shared. Now, Maud talked to her in riddles, riddles that could not be solved unless she had time to slip away or until the time was right for them to become clear. She had an inkling of what this was about, Eragon must grow, yet she could not be sure of the timing or what exactly Maud had shared.

_I am not so difficult that you cannot understand me_, Maud said, _if you were a werecat. Solembum understands everything I say perfectly_. Arya just shook her head, then heard the sound overhead of wings flapping. Both Arya and Maud looked up to see Saphira land, with Eragon on her back.

_Hello, Saphira_, Arya said pleasantly.

_Hello to you too_, Saphira answered, and then turned her head so one eye faced Maud and lowered it to the ground so she could get a good look at Maud. She brushed up against Saphira's leg, and Saphira started humming. Eragon laughed and Arya smiled.

"Shall we walk, or do you need rest after today's lessons with Vanir and Oromis-ebrithil?" Arya asked Eragon.

Eragon sighed, and fell into step with Arya, who took that to mean Eragon wanted to walk, probably to get his mind off his studying. Oromis pushed him harder than any other Dragon Rider in the past, however that was necessary to accomplish the goal of having Eragon be the new head of the Riders, if ever they managed to get the other two eggs from Galbatorix. Vanir was a fine sword-fighter, if young, of course he did not match Arya skill with the blade or with the bow. She had many years with which to perfect being a good sword-fighter, plus also she inherited the natural ability from her father, King Evandar.

Saphira engaged Maud in a conversation of which human and elf had no part in.

"My lessons with Oromis-ebrithil go well, the only problem is when my back acts up," Eragon said.

"I am truly sorry that I could do nothing to help, and could only make it worse."

"That is all right, it is the Shade's fault. After you and Saphira distracted Durza, and I killed him, horrible thoughts filled my mind. I would not be in a clear mental state if it were not for the Mourning Sage, the Cripple Who is Whole. He came into my mind, and washed those thoughts away as if they were nothing. No, Oromis-ebrithil has taught me well." He paused, then stated, "Vanir is such a pain. He always goads me, and then laughs when I fail."

Arya smiled. "Vanir goads you so you will fight better," she stated, "Plus, there is an inherent unfairness, in his mind, that Saphira chose you, a _mere_ human." The way she said 'mere' made it clear that she did not feel the same way as Vanir did.

"Yes, I can see your point, but will there ever come a day when I can beat him?"

"I can beat him quite easily," Arya said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Eragon drawled sarcastically.

"Of course, I have been learning about wielding a sword long before he was ever conceived in his mother's womb," Arya told him, "in fact, you might say that I am gifted with an inheritance passed down from my father, King Evandar. He was the best elf to ever wield a sword."

"So you mean that not all elves are as gifted as you are?" Eragon asked.

"Yes and no," Arya answered, "every elf can handle a sword, however there are varying degrees at which they are good at the sword. Just like there are varying degrees which they are good with a bow. I, for one, am much better with the sword than I am with the bow. Others are better with the bow than with the sword. The ones who are better with the bow make up our archers, and the ones who are better with the sword make up our ground troops, if you will."

"And what about magic?" Eragon asked, "All elves are good at magic, right?"

"Yes, all are good at magic, however, there are a few who are special," Arya answered, "They make up the first force that we sent out to help the Varden."

"And what of you, then, are you one of those ground troops?"

"No, I am not. Let me explain. Yes, I am especially gifted with the sword, and when I was younger, I would have been part of the 'ground forces', if my mother would allow it, which of course, she would not. However, I learned many things from watching my father, such as how to move an army so you will always have an advantage. If that is impossible, then you must set up ambushes. In the perfect battle, you would have both, add in the elven magicians and the chances of getting beat decrease to almost nothing."

"Except when you are facing dragons," Eragon finished for her.

"Precisely," Arya answered, "Also, I should mention the time I spent with the Varden, I learned from Ajihad. He was an excellent strategist, one that rivaled my own father."

"So when you are with the Varden, you help plan their strategies?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, though I would usually defer to Ajihad, except in certain areas where I had expertise, which I would then give freely. Most of the time, he accepted my advice as valid. I spent time with Nasuda, quietly watching her as she maneuvered around and took out his political enemies without him knowing anything about it. That is why I support her as the leader of the Varden."

"Like father, like daughter, in both of your cases," Eragon commented.

"Yes, perhaps, though I will no doubt be making my voice heard on the major battle plans, not necessarily because Nasuda is young, but because I have worked with her before, stopping her father's enemies, and so she will value my counsel. My only hope is to make sure it is good counsel that I give her."

"I'm sure it will be," Eragon said.

"Thank you," Arya responded.

They heard Saphira making noises from behind, and turned to see her stretched out so Maud could climb up on her back. They were both creatures of magic, and so Saphira reacted to Maud in the same way she did to Solembum.

"Saphira is certainly enjoying herself," Eragon commented. Arya agreed. "What exactly did you mean when you said of your mother, 'Did I have any choice'? Would not even the elves value independence above all else?" Eragon asked.

Arya sighed. "You do not know my mother," she commented, "I suppose she is that way because she lost my father in battle, and so would not like to see her only daughter killed too. Eragon, you have faced loss. What did you do when the Raz'ac killed Garrow?"

"Brom and I tried to hunt them down, and kill them," Eragon answered, "That is a debt I still owe, especially with what they did in ending Brom's life."

"What if Garrow knew the blue stone you had found was actually a dragon egg?"

"He would have told me to get rid of it, lest trouble come upon him and the village. I would have probably done as he asked, except if Saphira hatched for me, which she probably would have." He paused for a moment, then said, "No, I probably wouldn't have. I would have hidden it in the Spine, like I did with Saphira once she hatched."

Arya smiled, and said, "My mother actually had a similar reaction when I chose to accept the yawe, and become guardian of the dragon egg, however, she could not see, and still cannot see the reason I live my life in such a way is to make my father's death meaningful. We must defeat Galbatorix, whatever the cost. Even if it takes my own life, my father will not have died in vain."

"I did not understand, but now I do. Your life has been anything but easy. Queen Islanzadi not speaking to you for seventy years. I would not be in a forgiving mood if I were in your place."

"Yes, that is true, however it has been worth it all, just to see the reality of a Dragon Rider on our side."

"You mean the elves?" Eragon asked.

"Well, yes, the elves, but I meant more than just the elves," Arya explained, "You see, the Varden had skilled leadership, so they have survived for so long without a dragon or her Rider, along with the dwarves allowing them to be a part of Farthen Dur. However, now that Saphira and you have come along and brought hope where there was none before, to the Varden, to the elves, and even to the dwarves. Yes, I mean exactly that," Arya said when she saw Eragon's slight look of confusion, "All three races are intertwined, especially with you, the Dragon Rider, becoming part of Hrothgar's clan. Do not think Islanzadi made light when she said the elves would renew their alliance with the Varden."

Arya studied Eragon as he thought about what she just said. "I suppose, if you look at it that way, then you are right to do what you did, just to see this day. I only hope I do not disappoint you…I meant the Varden, the elves and the dwarves. Now, I understand a little more about where you have come from, Arya Svit-kona."

Eragon sighed. Arya could see the tiredness on his face, and knew that if she did not let him go he would be walking upright, yet falling asleep at the same time. So she told him, "Eragon, I must be leaving now, I have duties I must attend to. Would you excuse me?"

"Of course, Arya Svit-kona," Eragon said. He turned toward Saphira, and mentally gave her a command, which she did not like very much, as she grumbled and bent down to let Maud climb off her back.

_Good-bye, very little one, I shall tell Solembum you said 'hello',_ Saphira said warmly. Eragon laughed. _What are you laughing about? I called her 'very little one'. You I call 'little one'_. Eragon laughed some more, and even Arya enjoyed the moment. Saphira snorted, and blew two puffs of smoke out of her nostrils.

_Good-bye, Saphira_, Arya said.

_Good-bye, Arya Svit-kona_, Saphira answered.

Eragon and Saphira left Maud and Arya. Arya sighed. _"That went well,"_ she thought.

_Just remember; you are a part of his future growth_, Maud told Arya, then changed back into the form of a cat, and sauntered off.

"Well at least that means I will live long enough to see that, and so will Eragon," Arya said aloud. She went back down the path, into Tialadri Hall, and into her apartment. She pulled out a basin, and filled it with water. "Draumr kopa!" she said. The water began to change and soon she could scry Nasuda and the leadership of the Varden. There she saw and heard an alarming sight, the discussion of the deception their spies had witnesses about the location of Galbatorix's forces. The deception had been wrought on them by black magic, and now as many as a hundred thousand men were marching towards Surda, the location of the Varden. Arya watched as Orrin said they must have Eragon if they were to stand a chance. Nasuda responded that she had no way of contacting the elves, and so they must wait until Arya returns.

Arya removed her hand from the basin, and it slowly returned to normal. She thought quickly about whom she should tell; her mother, of course, and Oromis-ebrithil. She could not risk telling Eragon or else he would rush to the Varden when his training needed more time, and most of all, he had to be there for the Agatei Blodhren. Even though her mother could be a pain, she had promised to keep the alliance with the Varden, and so would set the elves to make ready for war, and send their finest spell weavers ahead. Arya rushed out of the room, to take the bad tidings to her mother, but she would not leave until after the completion of the Blood-oath ceremony. There was time for her to take part in the ceremony, and still get to the Varden in time to help plan their battle strategy.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. This is the other side of the coin, Eragon finds out more about Arya's past.


	8. Ch 8:Agaeti Blodhren, I

Chapter 8. Of course, this one contains the Agatei Blodhren. This is part 1 of 2. So this chapter has all the good parts about the Agaeti Blodhren. The next chapter has all the heartbreak. I'm enjoying it, well, the next part, so I hope you will be too. ;)

Christopher Paolini owns all things Eragon, you know the rest so just read the darn story.

* * *

From Eldest: _Eragon turned to Arya," It is begun?"_

_"It is begun!" She laughed. "And it will end when the werelight expends itself._

Arya lead Eragon and Orik, with Saphira trailing right behind them, to one of the fantastic tables which appeared from nowhere, laden down with dishes that were the handiwork of magic used by elven cooks. Arya plied her tureen high with the multitude of fruits and vegetables, some of which she knew Eragon had never seen before. He and Orik followed suit, Orik halfheartedly complaining all along there was no meat.

_I would invite you to come hunting with me, yet I have already hunted and am quite satisfied_, Saphira stated. Eragon laughed, while Orik pretended to get a mock growl on his face. Arya smiled, and she caught Eragon looking at her strangely. _"He has never seen me in as relaxed a state as I am now,"_ Arya thought, _"he is probably in shock. You see, Eragon, I do have feelings, and sometimes they are very good."_ Arya reflected on her being in Ellesmera for the Agaeti Blodhren, and the delight that accompanied her being there._"For this time, I will forget the war that is raging beyond our borders, and be content with what is happening in the here and now."_

"Ah, here is just the drink I have been looking for, Faelnirv," Orik said happily.

"Yes, but drunk you'll get, and collapse uttering strange, and silly things," Eragon told him.

"Aye, it is true, but what better time, or what better place for me to make a fool of myself," Orik responded, "Even the elves go mad during this time of celebration, and what type of celebration would it be if it were not having some very strong drink! No celebration at all. Besides, I remember Saphira getting quite drunk at a banquet held by the dwarves."

"Aye, 'tis true," said Eragon.

_I was not that drunk_, Saphira protested.

"Yes, you were," Eragon and Orik responded in unison. "Remember, you fell over," Eragon added.

"Well, I for one, would enjoy seeing Orik drunk," Arya stated with a smile, "although with Saphira, I would not advise it, after all, someone must look after you, Eragon. Magic fills these days of celebration, Oromis-ebrithil stated he would look after you, for even I might become mad." Saphira snorted. "Though it would be a nice change to witness a dragon drunk."

"Oh, but it is indeed," Orik replied.

_Careful, you are smaller than my little one, and I would soon change my mind and go hunting for dwarves_, Saphira stated, with much amusement in her voice.

"Yes, but don't forget, I am not some mindless animal, I can hide and use my weapon," Orik happily said.

Arya thought if Saphira could joke with Orik about hunting him, considering all that happened in the past between dragon and dwarves, Orik must truly respect her, and have moved on past the history. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Queen Islanzadi beckoning for her to come.

"If you will excuse me, I must go and see what the Queen asks of me," Arya said, popping a purple colored fruit in her mouth as she walked off. She turned to see Eragon watching her for a minute and then he turned away, allowing the music to take over him. Saphira started humming, and her glazed eyes became lidded halfway.

Arya reached her mother just as she finished the purple fruit. "What do you require of me, Queen Islanzadi?" Arya asked, the normal irritation gone from her voice. No one who attended the Agaeti Blodhren could even remember what grudges they held against another elf.

"Nothing, I just hope that you have a good time," Islanzadi stated, "After all, this is the first time you have come to our celebration."

"I am thankful for fate arranging it so I could be here," Arya responded.

"Very well, away with you," Islanzadi said, smiling as she pushed at her daughter's back. Arya walked away, and stood for a few moments watching Eragon, seeing how he would react. _"After all, I have never seen a human or a dragon here at this time,"_ she thought, and then corrected herself, _"I have never been here before at all, however Faolin did, and so I know what to expect."_ Still, hearing about the Blood-Oath Celebration and experiencing it firsthand were two very different things, and now that she was here she would experience the celebration in all of its glory.

Arya watched Eragon as he let go of any inhibitions he had and started dancing furiously_. "He's not a bad dancer,"_ Arya commented to herself. Vanir then approached her, asking for her hand in a dance. Smiling, she accepted. Round and round they danced in the night air, gracefully moving in rhythm with the melody of the music, each part swirling in tune with the other, all put together made a glorious crescendo that celebrated life above all else. For the treaty forged between dragon and elf, with the first rider, Eragon, and his dragon, caused above all else, life. Vanir soon passed her off to another elf, Kinnea, while he danced with Kinnea's partner, Hanchear. Arya laughed, enjoying herself fully and letting go of all semblance of normalcy.

Arya danced most of the night, changing partners regularly. One elf, Lagow, she danced with for over an hour, his grace in movement matched her own, even exceeded it in some respects. _"Now this I could do, dance with Lagow all the time,"_ Arya thought. His eyes twinkled bright blue, and when he caught her for the last time, he said gracefully, "Thank you for the dance, Princess Arya Dottiningu," and bowed before going on to dance with someone else. Arya smiled. "However, not a good choice for a mate," she said aloud, not caring if any elf heard her.

"_Now, that is interesting, I say what I feel without any care of the consequences,"_ Arya thought, _"if that is what it means to be mad, then so be it."_ She sat for a time on one of the roots of the Menoa Tree, looking in awe of its branches swaying in the moonlight in time with the songs the elves sang. She had never felt this much joy coming from the Tree, and gained new respect for it. Arya opened her mind to feel all of the woodland around her. Everything, even the wind, celebrated in that single moment of time, life. For a while, she sat there in pleasure, enjoying how everything was more alive today than it ever was before, and she relished in that experience.

Arys glanced over to where the elves were dancing, and she saw Eragon, a silly smile plastered on his face, spinning in circles with an elf-maid. She wondered for a moment if he would like to dance with her, but decided against it, because she had too much fun watching him make a fool of himself. She glanced around, looking for Orik. There he stood, with a group of elves gathered around him, cheerfully telling in a totally wild way, the battle they had fought for Farthen Dur.

Vanir approached her, asking for another dance, but this time she refused, remembering what Eragon had said about him. He smiled, bowed, and left to get another dance partner. Later, she caught Eragon out of the corner of her eye having a seizure of his back. She stood, and watched as only Saphira watched over him, the rest of the elves too mad to care about his seizure.

_Saphira, I am with you, please keep Eragon safe_, Arya mentally told her_, I do not want to see him hurt because the elves are acting this way._

_Thank you, Arya Svit-kona, I do not like that no other elf sees what he is going through_, Saphira responded, grateful.

_I am mad too, but not so much that I ignore a friend in need_, Arya commented, and she felt Saphira's mental agreement. Arya glanced and saw Oromis-ebrithil and Glaedr watching.

_Saphira, Oromis and Glaedr are also watching_, Arya told her. She looked around, and saw Lagow and the elf-lord, Dathedr were watching as well. Arya mentally sent word to Saphira, and received her thanks there were some elves whom watched despite their madness. She then looked and saw her mother watching as well, which did not surprise her, because she was Queen for good reason. Arya reflected on her own choice, and decided she had taken the right course of action, because for all the faults her mother had, no one could have managed the elven kingdom as well as Islanzadi did. Arya would just be a shadow of her mother's rule.

* * *

This continues in the next chapter…. 


	9. Ch 9: Agaeti Blodhren, II

Here's chapter 9, which is a continuation of Chapter 8.

You already know what I'm going to say about whom owns Eragon, so I'll skip it and let you get on with reading the story.

* * *

Arya finished reading her poem, and then Islanzadi took her turn. All the elves listened to the two poems, and took them to add to the great library in Tialdari Hall. Arya felt foolish, because the one written by her mother surpassed even her own. Her mother talked about the sea, and the love that elves had for it. Orik offered a tiered wooden pyramid, eight inches in height, and consisting of fifty-eight interlocking pieces, which enchanted the elves, who took it apart and put it back together again as long as he allowed them to.

"Master Longbeard," the elves called him from that moment on. Arya thought it a fitting name, for a dwarf who could craft such a pyramid showed that skill and intelligence on his part. The elves started the music again, and Lagow took Arya's hand in dance, she did not protest, instead started dancing with him again.

The elves came out of woodlands, elves that did not look like humans at all, they looked like different creatures, or when held still looked like trees, tall and beautiful like no other. Arya saw Eragon seize with his back, but she could not even speak to Saphira, who went as always and stood over him.

On the third day of the Blood-Oath Celebration, Eragon stood up to share his gift with the elves, hesitant about sharing what he had, Arya noticed. He mumbled some comment that he was no bard, and could only tell his experiences in a story.

_Go ahead, little one_, Arya heard Saphira say.

Eragon nodded, and started telling his tale. The elves listened intently to the poem he shared. Arya earnestly listened, gaining more insight into Eragon's character. When Eragon finished, Arya saw him duck his head, and quickly sit down. Dathedr and Islanzadi both complimented him, and told him that his poem would be added to the library at Tialdari Hall. Eragon blushed. Arya thought he underestimated his skill, which was not in the structure of the words, or the dictation of the lines, for both Arya's and her mother's were far above his level of skill. No, it was in the way that he wrote and captured all of the things in his heart that he had gone through since becoming the Rider of Saphira, and therein lied the important part of his work, the structure of the verses were unimportant, and would improve later.

As Arya could understand, but Eragon could not, the skill that it took to capture what he captured made her poetry, as well as her mother's, pale in comparison_. "Perhaps that is because he is too young to have politics interfere with his heart,"_ Arya thought, _"After all, that is why Saphira picked him."_ Eragon read his poem again, at the request of Islanzadi, and then it came time for Saphira to present her gift to the elves. She flew off into the night, Arya wondering what she had made, and when she returned she sat a large black stone, bigger by far than three men, down in a clearing in full view of everybody. Intricate carvings made up the stone, as if Saphira had melted it with her flame of fire.

_By licking the molten rock_, Arya heard Saphira tell Eragon. She watched in wonder as Saphira bent over and breathed fire upon the stone, causing the edges of the stone to glow a cheery red, the flowing strands of the molten rock caught small fires in each of the holes, and the whole rock glowed with somniferous light.

"Wonderful," Arya said with astonishment. The elves near her echoed the sentiment, eyes bright with wonder. Saphira and Eragon exchanged a comment, and then Arya went to Eragon, took his hand, and walked through the forest to the base of the Menoa Tree, leading Eragon along_. "The Ageati Blodhren is exhilarating even more than I could have ever dreamed,"_ Arya thought, not even minding she held Eragon's hand. Actually, she hardly noticed. Islanzadi made a speech about how important the Ageati Blodhren was at this time when they had a new dragon, Saphira, and her Rider, Eragon.

Arya guided Eragon so he sat between her and Oromis, with Saphira and Glaedr on either side of them. She heard Oromis tell Eragon this coming up would be of great importance to his heritage as a Dragon Rider. Arya watched as Iduna and Neya, the Caretakers, walked to the middle of the elves and stood there for a moment, then excitedly watched, for she had heard of the legends surrounding them. In ages past, they had volunteered to be guardians of a conscious being, a dragon, bound to them and sustained by magic. Galbatorix had no idea that they still existed, and even if he did, the overwhelming madness which had gripped him when he lost his dragon, so much that he stole another one's, had blinded him to the true power inherent in their fusion with the spirit of the dragon.

Arya heard Bladgen shriek from Islanzadi's shoulder, "Wyrda" ('fate"), and she turned, startled. She wondered if he saw the future, and something was about to occur that would change Eragon forever. Her mind also wandered back to the first time she had shown Eragon the Menoa Tree and told him the story behind it. _"Did that actually mean something?"_ Arya thought, then dismissed it from her mind. She watched as the two elven women uncloaked themselves, and saw them in unison unclasp their brooches at the neck, and let their garments fall away. There she saw the tattoo that began with Iduna's ankle, the tail of the dragon being there, and continuing all the way up across her leg, over her torso and going onto Neya's chest, with the dragon's head held high there. The tattoo of the dragon had variant colors on every scale, and there was great wisdom in its eyes.

Then they began to dance, every movement in perfect harmony with each other. Glaedr and Saphira started humming along. As the dance progressed the two elves added their singing voices to the music, each drumbeat punctuated by a thump they made on the ground. Faster and faster they moved, until Arya saw them increase to unhuman speed, and just as the music climaxed a flare of light went through the dragon tattoo, from head to tail, and suddenly the dragon burst out into full glory tied only to the caretakers by the tip of his tail.

Even Arya had not expected this to be so spectacular. The dragon truly was alive, and it spread its wings to gain height, then a burst of fire erupted from its mouth, followed by an ancient roar. Arya sat entranced. She saw the dragon turned and fixed its eye on Eragon, heard the humming of Glaedr and Saphira increase, and finally saw Eragon lift his hand with the gedwey ignasi on it up toward the dragon's mouth. _"What is he doing? More importantly, what is it doing to him?"_ Arya thought, completely surprised. The dragon reached down and touched the mark on his hand, a spark jumped between the dragon and Eragon's hand, and suddenly he went rigid.

Arya could only guess at what happened during the course of that moment in time, but from the way Eragon's body went rigid, she could only guess the dragon had done something to deal with the wound on his back. He got up, and ran. Arya got up as well, but let him go, figuring the gift given by the dragon had to have time for it all to sort out. She sat back down, watching where he went, and then turned back to see the dragon descending back into the tattoo on its Caretakers. Once it had settled in place, Iduna and Neya pulled their cloaks back onto their bodies, and walked away. Once they were gone, silence endured for a few moments, and Arya soaked in what she had just witnessed.

Oromis stood and both he and Glaedr addressed the crowd. Arya reached out with her mind, and focused on Saphira. When she found her, she was listening intently to what Oromis and Glader were saying. Sighing, Arya started to withdraw from the contact with Saphira's mind, when suddenly her voice rang loud in Arya's mind, _I do not know yet exactly what happened with Eragon, _Saphira said_, As you know, we dragons are one with magic, and so I know that it was of great significance what the dragon protected by the Caretakers did for him. I can tell you I will know soon, because of the words whispered to Eragon, 'Our gift to you so you may do what you must'._

Arya nodded her thanks to Saphira, and then felt the blue dragon focusing on Oromis and Glaedr. Again, surprise overtook Arya as she pondered what exactly the phrase told to Eragon meant.

* * *

Okay, I have decided to extend the hurt part one more Chapter. So, enjoy. 


	10. Ch 10: AB III, Eragon Acts Foolishly

Here's Charter 10. Okay, now we really get to the part where there are hurt feelings involved, but you should see what happens after that! Of course, you'll have to read Chapter 11 to see. Fortunately, I have saved Chapters 8-11 and placed them all up at once. As an author, I do not like to leave you hanging, waiting for the next chapter because you desperately want to see what is going to happen. Not that I won't leave clues for much later in the story, but there is a difference between making it interesting for the future and just leaving you hanging.

I do not own Eragon. We all know who does, so enjoy.

* * *

From Eldest_: Where go you, little one? she asked. _

_He saw Arya rise from her mother's side, make her way through the gathered elves, and then, like a forest sprite, glide underneath the trees beyond. I walk between the candle and the dark, he replied, following Arya._

Arya moved silently through the trees, wondering still about the words said to Eragon, and what he had become. "After all," she thought, "those words mean they changed him, 'so you can do what you must'." She reflected on exactly what change had been wrought upon him. Even though she was a hundred years old, and well versed in the use of magic, it still surprised her when she thought she knew the limitations of magic, to have to remember that magic contained so much more than she ever realized_. "I have been taking it for granted,"_ she thought, _"we all have, except for Oromis-elbrithil and Glaedr. It has been such a longtime we have forgotten collectively just what power magic does have. I, for one, will never make that mistake again."_

She thought she heard another person moving through the trees, though silently, as an elf would, but his scent was different from all the other scents of elves that she had known before. _"And so, it must be Eragon,"_ she concluded. After all, when she left her mother's side at the Menoa tree, she had sensed something inexorably different, if only minutely so. That Arya could note the difference proved she had spent more time with him than anyone else, and had hoped the change the dragon spirit produced involved more than physical attributes, she desperately hoped they produced mental ones as well.

From Eldest_: Eragon tracked Arya by her delicate scent of crushed pine needles, by the feathery touch of her foot on the ground, and he disturbance of her wake in the air. He found her standing on the edge of a clearing, poised like a wild creature as she watched the constellations turn in the sky above._

Arya stopped at the edge of a clearing, waiting for Eragon, for he was surely coming. She could hear his footsteps. She desperately hoped the change he had undergone was not just physical, she hoped it was mental as well, making him think more like an elf, and put away childish pursuits. Arya had completely forgotten the werecat's counsel, which should not have been hard to understand, but the madness still gripped her enough to make her forget.

From _Eldest_:_As Eragon emerged in the open, Arya looked at him, and he felt as if she saw him for te first time. Her eyes widened, and she whispered, "Is that you, Eragon?"_

"_Aye."_

"_What have they done to you?"_

"_I know not." He went to her, and together they wandered through the dense woods._

As Arya walked with Eragon, she knew he would be changed, but somehow she had not expected it to be this much. _"I don't know what I expected,"_ she thought. She could smell the scent he now gave off, something like one of the herbage he used to plant when he was a farm boy. The smell was appealing, so unfamiliar to an elf like herself, and yet so not so unfamiliar at all, like he would have become in the many years of being a Dragon Rider. Fragments and echoes of the music still rang out through the trees. It was if the Menoa Tree was more alive at this time than ever before, or in the times when the Agaeti Blodhren had passed.

Arya caught the smoothness of his face, which was like an elf, but yet stronger through the jaw, with a wisp of stubble on his face. The same went for his body, so like an elf's, but yet with enough humanity left so his torso, arms and legs retained some of the heaviness of humans._"Not much,"_ she decided, and hoped for the best. Secretly, Arya liked his new look better than all the other elves, even Faolin. She instantly changed the course of her thoughts as they came to a bank of a stream so clear the only thing that betrayed its presence was the water pouring over the rocks as it continued to make its way downstream.

Arya didn't say anything, she could feel Eragon's closeness in a way she never had before. He truly was the greatest friend she had ever had, maybe…no, there was nothing more than that…or was there? She silently stood there, waiting on him to talk, expecting him to say something wise and beyond his years. Instead, he professed his love for her, and she realized how foolish she must have been. Perhaps he was still mad from the Agaeti Blodhren, but still there was no excuse for his behavior now, just like a sixteen year old claiming love to someone much older and more experienced. Arya stiffened.

From Eldest:_"Eragon…"_

_He ignored her warning. "Arya, I'll do anything to win your hand. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. I would build a palace for you with my bare hands. I would—_

"_Will you stop pursuing me? Can you promise me that?" When he hesitated, she stepped closer and said, low and gentle, "Eragon, this cannot be. You are young, I am old, and that shall never change."_

A mad Arya tried to let him down gently, but it would be hard, nonetheless. She would be losing a friend, but still hanging onto what it would take to defeat Galbatorix, and that was all that mattered. _"Could he not see that? Of course not,"_ she thought, _"He was not alive when my father the Forsworn killed my father, and though he has done admirably in the political situation, he does not yet fully understand what he had done."_ Eragon went by instinct, that was good for a Dragon Rider, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the elves, the Varden, and the dwarves could count on his absolute loyalty, even if it meant his death, and Saphira's, to defeat Galbatorix.

From Eldest:_"Do you feel nothing for me?" _

"_My feelings for you," she said, "are those of a friend and nothing more. I am grateful to you for rescuing me from Gil'ead, and I find your company pleasant. That is all…Relinquish this quest of yours— it will only bring you heartache— and find someone your own age to spend the long years with."_

_His eyes brimmed with tears. "How can you be so cruel?"_

"_I am not cruel, but kind. You and I are not meant for each other." _

_In desperation, he suggested, "You could give me your memories, and then I would have the same amount of experience and knowledge as you."_

"_It would be an abomitnation." Arya lifted her chin, her face grave and solemn and brushed with silver from the glimmering stars. A hint of steel entered her voice; "Hear me well, Eragon. This cannot, nor shall ever be. And until you master yourself, our friendship must cease to exist, for your emotions do nothing, but distract us from our duty." She bowed to him. "Goodbye, Eragon Shadeslayer." Then she vanished past him and disappeared into Du Weldenvarden._

Arya ran quickly toward Tialadri Hall, the rest of the Agaeti Blodhren forgotten to her now. The only thing she could think of was how ignorant Eragon had been, showing again that he was merely sixteen years old. She also had to deal with the loss of friendship with him, until such a time as she could trust him again. "Probably, when he finds someone to spend the rest of his life with and then our relationship will change, and become more formal, as I would always be seen as a threat to their happiness," Arya said aloud. She entered Tialdari Hall, and her rooms. She started packing what little she would need to go back to the Varden, but her mind was still on Eragon. An extremely aggravated Arya yelled "Barzul!" before kicking over a chair by her desk.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Oh yes, I have one comment to make on the "delicate sense of pine needles" CP writes about Arya. Pine needles are annoying, they don't have a good scent, the pine needle sap gets all over your car, and you have to rake up the fallen pine needles and cones, as they get all over your yard! I don't know about where CP lives in Montana, I'll bet he doesn't have pine needles. Also, mayonnaise gets pine sap off you car, just like the oil in peanut butter gets off road tar, and surprisingly, gets off Super Glue. Yes, the domination of Super Glue is no match for the oil in peanut butter. I know this because of getting my hands stuck together, and having my hubby call the poison control center. 


	11. Ch 11 Encounter With Islanzadi

Chapter 11. Arya gets ready to leave. Her mother comes to visit her.

I don't own anythingEragon, CP does.

* * *

Arya smashed the other chair that sat away from the desk and over by her nightstand, tipping over the fairth of Faolin. Then she picked up other objects and threw them across the room, not caring where they landed. She could hardly contain herself as she packed bread and dried fruit for the journey. A knock came at the entrance to her rooms.

"Enter," she said, angry and not caring if anyone noticed. Queen Islanzadi entered the room, looking around to see what had happened. "Queen Islanzadi, what are you here for?" Arya asked with an edge to her voice.

Not knowing what had gotten into her daughter, she quizzically asked, "You were not there for the end of the Agaeti Blodhren?"

"I was busy," Arya answered her shortly.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Packing to return to the Varden," Arya replied, "they need me much more than you do."

"But surely you can stay for a few more days," Islanzadi stated, "In fact, I would like it if you let someone else go in your stead."

"No!" Arya insisted, "my place is there, with the Varden. As much as I have enjoyed the time in Du Weldenvarden, it is time to get back. They are going to war, and they will need my counsel."

"I have already started preparing our people here for war, and I will send the strongest spell weavers we have. Do not go, Arya Svit-kona, my daughter, I beg of you!"

"I chose my path a long time ago, Islanzadi."

"I argued with you taking the yawe, and I still believe I was right, but the dragon has hatched, and a fine dragon Saphira is. Even her rider, Eragon-finiarel, shows great promise, even though I would have rather her hatched for an elf."

"Saphira chose who she thought was right," Arya spat back at her mother, "Human or elf, it does not make a difference. You claim to have the best interests of everyone at heart, you present the ring that you gave to Brom to Eragon as an Vinr Alfakyn, and yet here you dishonor the one you call 'finiarel'." (Vinr Alfakyn Elf Friend)

"I am sorry, I do not mean it as such," Islanzadi backpedaled, "I am truly glad with all my heart that the Dragon Rider is faithful to his cause, and will never join Galbatorix."

"Yes, you should be," Arya retorted.

"My daughter, I have wronged you for so many years, please stay here and allow me to make it up to you," Islanzadi begged.

"No, mother, you condemned me to a life away from you when you rejected me all those years ago," Arya stated, "Do not ask me to change whom I have become."

"Then you canmot forgive me?" Islanzadi asked.

Arya thought for a moment, and spoke slowly so her mother would understand, "Yes, I can forgive you, but it is not so easy for me to forget. I spend more of my time with dwarves and humans then I do with my own kind, and just because the egg has hatched does not end my duty, the duty I swore to uphold when I took the yawe on my back shoulder. Don't forget, there are still two more eggs which Galbatorix has that remain unhatched. So it took twenty years for Saphira's egg to hatch, I only hope it will not be another twenty years for us to steal the other eggs and see them hatch, but if it is another twenty years then so be it, I must do my duty, even if it costs me my life."

"Do not say that, Arya, my only daughter. I will not be Queen forever, and I would like nothing better than for you to one day take my place."

"Ah, but you see, I could never be as good a Queen as you, and my taking the yawe was, as I tried to tell you, the portion I saw fit to avenge my father, King Evander. So, do not trivialize what I chose my life to be like, instead be happy for me; for I am content with what I have become, my father's daughter, not my mother's."

Islanzadi just stared at Arya for a few moments, taking in what she had just said.

"Do you understand? I am my father's daughter. Fate has chosen this path for me, now I must walk it out," said Arya sternly. She had never dreamed of angering her mother this way, oh she had done it years ago, explaining to Islanzadi about her following the path of her father, for fate had indeed gifted her with the sword, there were very few among the elves who could match her, as well as her ability to use magic. She was very good with the bow, but not as good as any number of elves. Yet, even then, when she argued her case, she did so with dignity, afraid of her mother. Now, she told the truth, plain and simple. Her mother would have to see what Arya said now, or she could ignore it, either way, the course Arya's life followed could never be what Islanzadi had hoped for.

Islanzadi picked up the fairth of her father from the table, and then reached down and looked at the fairth of Faolin where it had dropped on the floor. "Are you having trouble with Faolin's death? Is that the reason for your outburst tonight," Islanzadi asked, pointing to the fairth on the floor.

Arya turned around, and picked the fairth of Faolin up. "I did not realize I had knocked it over," she admitted.

"Are you still so attached to him that you have completely messed up your room?" Islanzadi asked, concern evident in her voice, as well as resignation.

"_So, you have heard what I had to say, after all these years, you have finally heard me,"_ Arya thought.

"Well?" Islanzadi asked, "I still grieve over your father's death. He and I were so much in love, your being alive is evidence of that."

Arya thought about it for a few moments, and then she slowly said, "Yes, Faolin died at the hand of the Shade, but my duty was to transport the dragon egg, which I did successfully."

"So you are still grieving," Islanzadi said softly.

"No, mother," Arya replied, "I am not. Though I was young and very much in love when we became mates, the passion faded from our relationship a long time before he was killed. Let me put it another way, if fate allows me to live long enough I, too, would like to birth a child into this world, but not with Faolin. In fact, if he had not been killed, it might have taken me a little longer to realize it, but our love was over. So, yes, I grieved for him, as a mate, but not as a lover. Do you understand the distinction I am making?"

Islanzadi took a few moments to think about her daughter's response. Arya held her breath, hoping that her mother would finally see things the way they were, and not the way she wanted them to be. Islanzadi pulled herself erect and said, "Yes, Arya Svit-kona, I do understand the distinction you are making. Then I am going to assume you did not knock the fairth of Faolin on the floor."

"No, mother, I did not even realize it," Arya answered. _"Faolin was yesterday,"_ she thought. She tossed the fairth on the bed so casually Islanzadi could not help but notice.

"Then what is it that caused you to get so upset that you would tear up your room like this?" Islanzadi asked.

"I do not feel like discussing what has gotten me so upset, not now, probably not ever," Arya responded.

"So be it," Islanzadi said with resignation, "you have come a long way from the Arya I used to know, whether that is good or that is bad, I am still in too much shock to figure that out. Here, take your bow, arrows and your sword. May your journey be swift, without terror and please express my solemn oath to Nasuda the elves will make ready for war."

Arya bowed, and left the room, her mind swirling with thoughts of the Varden and Eragon. She still didn't remember Maud's words spoken to her. She made her way through Du Weldenvarden, the anger marked so clearly across her face that no other elf bothered her.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. 


	12. Ch 12: Journey Across Alagaesia

Chapter 12. Arya is on her way to the Varden, where they have set up camp next to the Burning Plains. She will have to cross the outskirts of Alagaseia. 

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

As Arya raced her way across the outskirts of Alagaesia, she would have to avoid any place which had people, and especially Ura'baen, but she dare not cross the Hadarac Dessert. Nor did she have time to take the route faraway from Galbatorix's domain, the same way she, Eragon and Orik had traveled from Farthen Dur to Du Weldenvarden, because the Varden had moved themselves near the Burning Plains, on the opposite end of Surda. 

To that end, she wore raven-colored clothes that matched her hair, and dark green covered her sword sheath. Darkened by magic were even her bow and arrows. She slipped into the northeast part of Alagaesia, but far enough away from the small mountain called Marna, for there were villages, just like Carvahall scattered near there. Nearby lay Lake Isentar, and right on the edge of where the Ranr River flowed out from the lake, stood Gil'ead, which Arya hoped to never see again in her life. Months of torture by the Shade, with magic cut off from her, except for making the minds of men mad so they could not violate her, and no means to escape, had left a mark on her that would never go away. 

She moved quickly during the night, running without a break, but during the day she had to slow down, wary of any man who carried a sword, an Urgal, or worse yet, a magician. Not that any one of these could stop her, she could and had defeated them all in various battles, but she didn't want to take a chance on alerting Galbatorix to her presence. _"Leave him focused on war,"_ Arya thought. 

Anger still burned in her heart over Eragon, and what he did to cause a rift between them._"A rift that we cannot heal if we are going to survive the war which hovers over us,"_ Arya thought. 

Suddenly, she heard the march of footsteps, accompanied by the sounds of the hoof prints of two horses. She ducked down in a small gully, under the shade of a pine tree. Because Arya gave off that smell regularly, she hoped she would remain undiscovered. She drew her sword, and covered it with leaves, but keeping it ready. She could hear the men coming toward her, and opened her mind just a little to see if there were any magicians among them. Her brain processing there weren't any; so she relaxed, and opened her mind to spy upon them. 

"_Just wait till we get to Bullridge, then I'll get rid of these pesky men and find a woman who would like to spend some time with a man armed like I am,"_ she heard. Arya shook her head in disgust, and focused on the rest of the men. Two had families, which preoccupied their thoughts, and one with them could not have been older than sixteen. She then caught a whisper from a man riding one of the horses. _"I'll see that these men don't even think about running, they are conscripts, and rightly so,"_ he thought, _"It is a honor to serve the King."_

Arya grew angry, and decided she could and would chance that she could defeat these men, and let the ones she knew thought only of their homes be free to return. She shifted quietly, drawing an arrow and placing it in the string of her bow. _"Better to have arrows coming at them from different positions, and then use my sword to take out the other men,"_ Arya thought, _"than to use magic and announce my presence to the King."_ She pulled out the brooch which held her hair in place, letting the raven hair fall over her pointed ears. She could not hide her other features, but hopefully these men would not know the assault came from an elf. 

She silently slipped up out of the gully, climbing instead to a position farther up the hill, where she would have the advantage. She saw the men coming into view. The two on horses were definitely part of the King's regular army, the other six were obviously conscripts, but she could only see letting the two which had families, and the other young boy, go. 

Arya fired the first arrow, knocking one man off his horse as the arrow pierced his jugular vein. _"Well, that was good._" She quickly moved to another position, and fired off another arrow, which caught one of the men who did not have good thoughts in the shoulder. The horses were in disarray, the other flinging its rider onto the ground. By that time Arya had moved to another position and fired two arrows, both hitting there targets, and two more men were down. The company of men was in disarray, some drawing their swords, while others looked around to see where the arrows were coming from. 

Arya did not waste any more time, leaping out into the center of the road; her blade spinning faster than any of the men could react. Only seconds had gone by, and it was over, with just the three men standing there, looking at her, dumbfounded. "Go home. Do not pass the way of the roads, but take all the paths you use for hunting," Arya told them sternly. They dropped their swords. 

"Who are you?" the young man asked, startled. 

"I am no one of consequence," Arya answered, "I have a complaint with the King's men, and I have avenged my dispute." With that Arya turned and sprinted away. She went deeper into the forest, not stopping until she came to a gap right before the Ranr River turned and looped its way around a group of hills before passing Uru'baen, the capital of Alagaesia. She washed her hands in the river and pulled out some bread and dried fruit to eat, but she didn't dare make a fire in the heart of the land. After eating Arya went back into the forest of pine trees. _"It is fortunate to have these here,"_ Arya thought. 

As the sun came up, Arya entered an elven draumr kopa. Suddenly, the image appeared before her of Maud, the werecat and the counsel she had given, _"The one you are waiting for is not all that he could be, yet even when he is on the outside, he will have a long way to grow. It will take patience, understanding, and most of all, time. However, you will play a part in that process of change."_ Startled, she awoke from the dream stare, as she suddenly understood what Maud had been speaking of. It was too simple, really, she had thought that werecats counsel had been much like Solembum's, coming true, but much later than when he actually gave it. 

She laughed. "Arya Svit-kona, for one supposedly so wise, how foolish I have been," Arya said softly, "The one I have been waiting for is Eragon and though he changed physically by his contact with the dragon at the Agaeti Blodhren, it was on the outside only. The rest, on the inside, he will…no, he does, have a long way to grow, however, I will be a part of that process of change. So, our friendship is not over, though how and when it will be safe to have the relationship with him again, I do not know." 

The thought that her friendship with Eragon would not be lost forever gave Arya hope, and she took off the shoulder of her black crushed cotton gown, revealing the tattoo which forever signified her taking the yawe. "So, I do still have a role to play in this," Arya said. However long it took, their relationship would get back on track. Content for a moment, she rested against a tree, her heart at peace, if just for a little while, until she had to see Eragon again. Then, it would get interesting.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Okay, this is a short chapter, but it continues in the next. Yay, I did get to write a little fight scene, and am looking forward to writing a bigger one later on. Yes, the hurt that I set up in previous chapters will get rectified, eventually. He he he. You'll just have to wait a few, or a many more chapters, but, hey, it'll be fun. Eragon will still act foolishly, but hey, what would you expect? Later on, Arya will get in on the madness and act foolishly too, though in a different way than most of you expect. 


	13. Ch 13: Discovery From The Raz'ac

Chapter 13. Here's a "bad luck" chapter. No, just kidding. I actually like the number 13. Arya continues to reach the Varden.

CP owns all things Eragon. I just play around in his universe.

* * *

Arya woke from her dramur kopa worried about Nasuda and the Varden. Now that Nasuda had moved the Varden away from Farthen Dur, and into the land of Surda, Arya knew Galbatorix would not stop until they were destroyed, or he was. Arya sighed. _"As if it should be so simple,"_ she thought, _"Galbatorix would send his army, but who could say whether he would come as well. Probably, once Eragon had fought for days on end."_ No, Galbatorix would not come; else he would not be gathering an army of conscripts from across Alagaesia. She assumed there were many more than just the ones she had killed, and the elves would not be ready in time for this battle. If the Varden broke, then all would be lost, if they prevailed then they would have to fight again. No, she had to get to Aberon quickly. Eragon ans Saphira would come in time for the battle, she had made sure of that when she told Islanzadi and Oromis-ebrithil about the upcoming war. They had obviously agreed with her assessment of the situation, the need for the Varden to have the presence of a Dragon Rider and his dragon, to be sure they could win the battle. 

So Arya hastened her pace. She moved away from Ura'baen, near the edge of the Hadarac Desert. There were small hills to the south, which would provide her cover as she had to stop for a few pieces of dried fruit and some bits of a loaf of bread. She started to run again, when she heard a familiar sound of Raz'ac's on their mounts, the Lethrblaka, racing towards her. She quickly used magic to hide herself, though it was unclear whether they had been around the Shade enough to recognize magic. Deep down her heart broke, as she remembered after the Shade had captured her, and though she had killed a great number of Urgals, Raz'ac, not Urgals, transported her to Gil'ead. She hid behind a large tree, without much underbrush though. 

She felt flying on the wings of Lethrblaka just as if it had been yesterday, and memories of her torture soon consumed all her thoughts. She remembered resolving to let herself die rather than face Galbatorix, but something stopped her. Something ethereal, stronger than life itself, eternal, which she recognized now was the presence of a dragon, _the_ dragon which had hatched from the egg she carried back and forth between the Varden and Ellesmera. The connection between her, an elf, and a dragon named Saphira proved to Arya the treaty forged between the elves and the dragons so long ago was as real as if it she had been there at the forging. 

Arya suddenly became very incensed, and prepared to call on the magic deep within her. These Raz'ac would die, no matter what the cost, and no matter if she had to run faster than ever before to reach the Varden. As globes of green light formed on her hands, the Lethrblaka quickly turned from going away from her to coming down near her. _"So, the Raz'ac's can sense magic,"_ Arya thought, then another question flooded her mind: _"What were the Raz'ac's doing here?"_ She instantly let go of the magic, and watched as the green spheres slowly faded away. Instead, she used her mind, for surely the Raz'ac's would not know they were being probed, even though they communicated telepathically, though only with their own kind, and obviously the dark magic which Galbatorix and the Shade used enabled them to communicate with and command the Raz'ac. Arya slowly pushed outwards, ignoring the Raz'ac's yelling to see which way the magician had gone. They dismounted from their winged ill-begotten parents, and searched for her on the ground. 

Arya entered the mind of one of the Raz'ac, and could barely make out any thoughts besides the outright hatred that existed for all entities living. Repulsed, it took everything Arya had to force her to stay in its mind. She could sense hate directed at its parent, even at the other Raz'ac and its mount. She almost cut the contact with the Raz'ac, deciding to destroy them, if it took all of her strength, when she heard something like a whisper coming from the Raz'ac's mind, _"We coouulllddd have verry much fun eatiiing this magiciaaan, but we have to go bacckkk and watch that maddening little humannn."_

As the Raz'ac gestured to the other, and they climbed the Lethrblaka, Arya decided to wait for a second, even though every fiber of her being cried out for revenge_. "I must make this plight of the human known to the Varden"_ Arya thought, though she had no idea where they were going, or whom this human was or what he or she had done to involve the Raz'ac. So Arya expanded her access, and entered the mind of the second Raz'ac.

"_We cannoottt waaaiitt here anyyy longgerr, thhhee arrrmmyy will nottt needd us_," the second Raz'ac said to the other. 

The second Raz'ac agreed, and stated they could return to where they had come from, _"for the Kinnnggg's armmyyy will nott needd us. Theyyy havee so many meennn."_

Arya stopped, puzzled._"The king's army had too many men?"_ she turned it over in her head, _"where are they? They couldn't be in Gil'ead, or the Raz'ac would not be talking about going away from there, or even to Dras-Leona, or thereabouts, wherever their lair is. Maybe the army is not at Gil'ead or at Dras-Leaona as we had assumed."_

Arya tempered her anger at the Raz'acs and let them get back on their Lethrblaka and fly away, even though it took everything within her to not kill them. When she could no longer hear the Lethbraka, she moved back out to a depression in the soil, and conjured up water from below the ground. She said, "Drauma Kopa!" and the water flickered for a moment, and then became clear, and it was like she stood in the place outside Gil'ead. She looked to the north, saw the city, to the east, then to the west, and finally to the south. Nowhere could she find the King's army. 

She withdrew from that scrying, and uttered the words again. This time, she looked at Ura'baen, and found no army there. She withdrew from Ura'baen, and on a hunch, scryed Du Wallar Eldrvarya, the Burning Plains, and there she found them, a huge army, much bigger than she had expected, and much worse too. She let the magic taper away until there was only a pool of water lightly covering the parched ground. 

Arya considered what this meant, for the elves, the Varden, and herself. The Varden would know soon enough, if they did not already know, the army was not where they had thought. They had spies, and though Galbatorix's dark sorcery could deceive them for a little while, he could not keep the presence of an army that size hidden for a prolonged period of time. The elves were going to be of no help in Du Weldenvarden, as the location was too far north to for even the skilled magician elves whom Islanzadi planned to send to the Varden to reach them in time. 

As for herself, she would continue in the way she had planned to go, away from the town of Furmost, and through the thick forest, which lie beside the large lake known as Tudosten. Then she would pass by every city, town and any place where there would be people whom could slow her down. Arya estimated it would take her only another day at most to get close to the Jiet River, where she would find the Varden, Surda, and hopefully the dwarves, encamped. 

"_Barzul!"_ she thought, _"I should have stayed in the Raz'ac's mind a little longer, then I would know where they have the human."_ She paused for a moment, before she thought, disappointed, _"In all the time we spent together, I should have asked Eragon specifics about where the Raz'ac's lair is, instead of just relying on his tale of Dras-leona. He probably knows better than any other person on our side, where the Raz'ac's hideout is."_

She dropped down, leaned her head against the tree, and closed her eyes, fighting off a headache as a tear fell from her eye and ran all the way down to the bottom of her chin, and dropped off onto her chest. The memories of her time in captivity, and all the torture that entailed, flooded her mind so much so she could not stop it no matter how much she wanted too. More tears followed the first ones, and there in the bare trees Arya, for the first time since seeing her father dead, cried. _"The only time,"_ Arya vowed internally, as the days which had turned into weeks, and the weeks which had turned into months all came rushing back upon her, overtaking her with psychological pain. 

There, leaning against a tree, in the bare landscape of the hills, running toward the inevitable battle, Arya wept; one tear for every day of torture she endured._ "Eragon, you truly do not understand what you did for me,"_ she thought, _"and how grateful I am."_

* * *

000

* * *

I really appreciate reviews. I know posting four chapters at once was good, but it coincided with a drop in reviews. Do you like where this is headed? Or are you just bored out of your minds? Please tell me! Anyway, the next chapter details Arya's arrival into the Varden camp, and a strange encounter with Angela, the witch, and Solembum, the werecat. 


	14. Ch 14 Arya, the Witch, and The Werecat

Chapter 14. Arya's arrival into the camp of the Varden, plus, she encounters Angels and Solembum in the most interesting way. 

CP owns Eragon. So, let's get onto the story, shall we?

* * *

Arya wound her way past Furnost, entering Surda through the eastern side of the lake called Tudosten. Arya would have stopped in the deep forest near the lake, for she was weary, but as it was, she only took a few pieces of dried fruit and parts of bread, and continued on in haste. She avoided Petrovya, as well as every other place where there were people. All they saw was a woman running by and then she disappeared. 

She finally entered the camp of the Varden army, which had the Suran army with it as well, but no dwarves. _"Blasted, no dwarves!"_ Arya thought mentally, but she kept her peace as a group of Surdan soldiers demanded to know who she was, and what she was doing there. Arya simply pulled back her raven colored hair to reveal the pointy ears, which marked her as an elf. 

"Arya Svit-kona," the commander of the soldiers apologized, and bowed. She asked where she could find Nasuda's pavilion. When she received the answer, she made haste to get to it. When she arrived, Nasuda and Jormandur were the only ones in the room, leaning over a map of the Burning Plains, where shortly the outcome of their battle would be decided, one way or another. _"Good,"_ Arya thought, _"Their spies have uncovered Galbatoriz's subterfuge, even though I already knew as much, it is nice to see it confirmed."_

Nasuda looked up, her face betraying the weariness she felt. "Arya!" she exclaimed, "You've returned." She dismissed Jormandur with a single wave, and approached Arya, putting her hand on her shoulder. "We did not know whether you would come," she said warmly. 

"I scryed you from Ellesmera," Arya explained, "and found the Varden preparing for war. So I came, as soon as our Blood-Oath Celebration finished." She anticipated Nasuda's next question, and answered, "I found out on my journey here that Galbatorix's army was not near Gil'ead as we elves had originally thought, so I scryed several locations until I found them." Nasuda nodded. "Know this, as well, Queen Islanzadi has pledged the full support of the elves, however, since when I left we thought the army was near Gil'ead, none of the elves will be here in time to help us in the battle to come. Queen Islanzadi has declared her vow of joining with the Varden, and is preparing to send the finest magicians here to help the Varden, and Eragon and Saphira will be here before the army's clash." 

Nasuada looked relieved. "I am glad to hear of it," she stated, with much happiness in her voice. 

"Where are the dwarves?" Arya asked. 

"Late, because we found out the King's army is in the Burning Plains too late for us to send for them in time," Nasuda answered. 

"So they are on the way," Arya commented. "Listen, I found out something else on the way, that might correspond with a vision I had in Ellesmera." 

"Can it wait?" Nasuda asked, "I must tend to Orrin and his blasted dukes, and you look tired."

"I have pushed myself to get here, so, yes, I am tired," Arya admitted, guessing she must appear very tired, if Nasuda picked up on the fact. 

"I'll have food sent here for you," Nasuda said, "just rest here until I return."

Arya nodded, and said ruefully, "I guess there have been no problems with your leadership, given the presence of Jormandur here looking over the map with you, but the Surdans, they can't be too happy with you bringing all the people of the Varden?"

Nasuda smiled. "I'll explain later, but we have the advantage now in money, I offered to lend him some," Nasuda said mischievously. Arya wearily smiled, exhausted. Nasuda left the room. Arya sat down on the enormous chair, finally getting comfortable, and was just about to lie her head back when she saw the pavilion door open. She looked up, expecting to find a human, but instead had to look down as Solembum made his entrance into the room. 

"_Hello, Solembum,"_ Arya said mentally, though she did not expect a response, as he had never spoken to her before. 

He jumped up lazily onto the arm of the chair, and surprisingly answered her, _"Hello, Arya, whether Svit-kona applies to you I have yet to determine. Does Eragon trust you enough to share the prophecy that I told him with you at the Menoa Tree?"_ She sighed, knowing that Solembum did not speak lightly, and right now was not the most convenient time for her. 

"_Yes, he did, but only because of where we were and the words were so important he felt he could not bear the burden alone,"_ Arya answered Solembum,_"However, I could only ponder the meaning of those words, for they Eragon will not truly know them until the time is right. I took those words of grave importance, and have not shared them with anyone else, nor do I intend to."_

Solembum seemed satisfied with her answer, but he probed her further, _"When you were last at Darthen Fur, Eragon made some unusual choices as to his political alliances. Do you agree with his choices?"_

"_Yes,"_ Arya answered, wondering where he decided to take this. 

"_Do you know why he made the right choices? Was it luck, fate, or something more?"_

Arya considered for a moment. She finally said slowly, _"I thought at one time Eragon went by instinct, however, the only time we use our instincts are when we are babes, and when we have to fight. So, I must conclude that his heart is telling him to do the right thing, even though his mind does not fully understand."_

Solembum leaped onto her legs with his bottom feet, while his top feet rested on her chest. He looked into her eyes with a lazy glance, and asked, _"Of all the twenty and three years you carried the dragon egg back and forth between the Varden and the elves, why did Saphira not hatch for anyone that touched her egg, yet did hatch for a farm boy from nowhere?"_

Arya frowned. She said with her mind slowly again, _"I first thought Saphira chose him because of being free of the political machinations, however, upon further reflection, she was not aware of them, until she came in contact with them. As such, I can conclude Saphira hatched for him because his heart was pure, and he would never betray good for evil."_

"_Hmmm…you might just be worthy of the title Svit-kona,"_ Solembum said, _"Maud thinks highly of you, though I had my doubts considering how long it took you to figure out what she told you the last time you were in Ellesmera."_

Now, Arya became irritated. _"You were not there, and thus do not know what was going on at the time,"_ she mentally told him. 

Solembum licked his paw for a moment, then placed it back down on her shoulder. _"That is true, although let me say this, and we shall see whether you are worthy of the title Svit-kona,"_ he said mentally, _"When I first met Eragon, he held onto a stick even though I told him not to, and a shock of electricity threw him to the floor. Even then, I had to warn him to let go. The stick did not compare with something as unique as myself." _

_"He probably did not let go of the stick because he met you, a werecat. After all, a farm boy like him had only heard vague stories of your existence,"_ Arya responded, defending Eragon. That pleased Solembum no end. 

"_That is true,"_ Solembum agreed, _"He told me he did not know I was real. I informed him that knowing is independent of being, and though I did not know he existed before he disturbed my nap, that did not mean he was not real, even though I had no knowledge of him."_

"_Knowing is independent of being, and far more important,"_ Arya said, _"For instance, I was once a babe, getting my nourishment from my mother. I did not know anything, now I know a little about the world, however, if I had never been, all the knowledge in the world would not have done me any good, because without me first being I would not have had the chance to find out any of it. Therefore, being is independent from knowing, and far more important."_

Solembum blinked, before commenting, _"You are worthy of the title 'Svit-kona', for an elf that is."_ He then raised his other paw to her other shoulder, and leaned in, looking her right in the eye, staring ardently at her emerald eyes. _"It is important you know this, Arya Svit-kona, you have had a difficult past, however, not all of it has been resolved."_ Arya started to say, _"I know…" _but Solembum cut her off, and said intensely, _"You do not know there is one situation from the past, which will come up again in your future. You must then find the strength to deal with it, or all will be lost, at least what concerns you most deeply." _

Arya just looked at him, as he turned, jumped down, and went over to the pavilion door, where Angela stood, watching them. Solembum started purring, and rubbed up against her legs, before continuing out the waving door. 

Angela had a trey devoid of any animal flesh, but full of fruits and some vegetables. "I brought your food," Angela said, "actually, I wasn't going to be the one who brought it into you, one of the servants was, but I had to follow Solembum, and the only way to do that was to relieve the servant girl of this tray of food. Do you care where I set it down? Over on the table, or down here on the floor?" Angela said the last part in jest because she realized Arya had not really listened to her. The elf looked up at her, trying to wrap her head around what Angela had just said, even though Solembum's words hung in the air. 

"Oh, just out it over there on the table, next to the map," Arya said absentmindedly, still thinking about what Solembum had said to her. _"My mother?"_ she thought, because that was all she could think about that could affect her, although she had no clue what he meant by_, "'or all will be lost, at least what concerns you most deeply.' My father? Him I cared about most deeply."  
_

Angela sighed. "I guess Solembum must have decided to talk to you because he talked to Eragon, and you have been closer to him than anyone," Angela said. Arya looked up at her, wondering what to say. "I would ask if you wanted me to do a fortune-telling for you, except I know what your answer would be, elves don't like to have their fortune told, or so I hear. You don't believe in anything, and so would not like your fortune told." 

"Yes, we do," Arya said absentmindedly, "we believe in fate."

"Oh, so you do believe in something, wonderful," Angela said dryly. 

"Why is that so wonderful?" Arya asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing really, I just never met an elf who admitted to believing in anything, that's all," Angela stated.

"Then you don't know very many elves," Arya stated, then sighed, "or else a dwarf called me out on the whole situation." 

"A dwarf? That's marvelous. Solembum has told me for a long time he wondered if the name 'Svit-kona' really did apply to you," Angela said, with a smile on her face. "Who, pray tell, was it?"

"Orik, and he got me in Ellesmera," Arya commented, allowing herself amusement. 

"And you allow yourself to be corrected, even though you have believed that you didn't believe in anything for most of your adult life?" Angela asked. 

"Yes," Arya stated, "as we say; if the plant has flowers, do not call it a bush, and if it has a trunk, branches and leaves, do not call it a flower, for it is a tree." 

"And you are a tree?" Angela asked. 

"Why do you ask? Are trees the next thing you must prove is something else, like toads, which despite your saying they are frogs, are in fact, toads?"

"Oh, just don't tell anyone who believes in magic," Angela responded wryly, "It'll be our secret." 

Arya smiled. "I will not," she stated, "To anyone else a toad is really a frog." 

"Well, I must go, Solembum will get away from me if I don't," Angela said. 

"Solembum talked to me because Eragon shared the two prophecies he received from the werecat," Arya stated. 

"That's news to me," Angela commented. 

"What, that Solembum gave Eragon prophecies, or that Eragon would share them with me?" Arya asked. 

"No, I knew about the two prophecies, I just didn't realize Eragon trusted you so much he would share them with you," Angela responded. 

"Eragon needed someone to confide in," Arya said quietly. Her face betrayed irritation at Angela reminding her of the Menoa Tree. 

"Eragon is a special man," Angela said. 

"Eragon is a special boy, or rather, _young_ man," Arya quietly corrected her, putting the emphasis on _young_. 

Angela quickly got the picture, Eragon had done something, which made Arya upset, probably confessing his undying love for her, and so changed the subject. "Well, I just wonder if you are as irritated with me as Brom used to get, because of my frivolous attitude toward magic," she stated.

Arya looked at Angela and smiled at her. "No," she replied, "you are a special person when it comes to magic. You have the skill to back up what you claim, unlike the 'Du Vrangr Gata', which correctly pronounced in the ancient language is 'Du Gata Vrangr'. Their mistake only belies the ignorance in their beliefs. As for your claim of being mainly a healer, I do not put any pretense into believing that is what you do, though you are well-skilled at that aspect. Besides, if you weren't adept at magic why would the Twins be so afraid of you? No, I do not define your attitude toward magic as frivolous, nor do I share Brom's opinion. I am an elf, magic runs through my very being, he was a human, transformed into using magic by the bonding he had with his dragon. I understand precisely what I do not understand as far as magic goes, and that is quite a lot." 

Angela laughed, as if to say, "thank you", and "I'm glad you noticed", all at the same time. She walked over to the flapping door of the pavilion. "I guess Solembum was right in saying you are worthy of the title of 'Svit-kona'. Until now, unconvinced he was, as was I. And I know he told you something significant, although I don't know, or care to, what it was. Good-bye, Arya Svit-kona." She went out the door, leaving Arya to sit in her chair and think for a while, before she ever thought about the tray of food waiting for her on the table.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Next, Arya has a meeting with Nasuda, Jormundur, and King Orrin, as well as a few other people, to go over some battle plans. Before the meeting starts, Arya tells Masuda what she learned from the Raz'ac.


	15. Ch 15: King Evandar

Chapter 15. See what Arya thinks about the Raz'ac she encountered.

CP owns all things Eragon.

* * *

Arya ate heartily, and then promptly fell asleep. Nasuada ducked her head in, and ordered some of the men gently to pick her up, and move her to the couch. They did without waking her up, and then everyone left.

Fifteen hours later, when Arya was in the dream-state just before waking, she dreamed of herself as a little girl, running into her father's, Evandar's arms. Whether he was King or not, it didn't matter, he was just her father, and always there for her. She remembered touching the hilt of his white sword, with a diamond in the pommel, though elven swords were fashioned differently, curved and with no guard, perfectly balanced with a hint of magic so they would never lose their sharp edges. The swords made for Dragon Riders were different, resembling more traditional swords, though again with elven magic so they would stay ever sharp.

"_Just wait a few years, my daughter, and I will teach you how to use the sword," her father had said, "already I am having one fashioned for you." _

"_Father, I want to learn now!" Arya protested ardently. _

_King Evandar laughed, and told her, "All in good time, my dear daughter, all in good time." Arya frowned, and Evandar laughed. "All right, I will start to teach you to use a bow." _

_Arya frowned even more. "I want to use a sword!" she said. _

_With a laugh, her father gave in, "I will have them make you a dagger, and then you can start with that." _

_Arya sighed, "If I have to make do with a dagger, so be it, for now." Evandar put her down, and hurried to dinner, with her hand held securely in his._

She woke up suddenly, in a sweat, and looked around, wondering where she was_. "The pavilion of Nasuada's,"_ she finally figured, and then reflected on her dream. She remembered all those times she had spent with her father, until that day; two days later he was dead, killed by the Forsworn. She remembered seeing him lying still, and her hoping above all hope that he would wake up. Silence had reigned in her life from then on; silence of her father's laughter, and most of hers since that day.

Arya shook her head because it was so long ago, even though it felt in that moment like it had been yesterday. She picked up the sword as it stood in its sheath, and remembered how she had taken up learning how to fight just a few months afterwards. "I am my father's daughter," she said, with a hint of sadness touching her voice.

She must have had a look on her face which told of grim tidings, because at that moment, Nasuada entered the flap to the pavilion, and said, "I am glad to see you are rested, and ready for war," indicating the sword Arya held in her hand, and the look on her face.

Arya quickly hid what was truly going on from Nasuada and told her, "Yes, the Varden must be ready to fight. I have been thinking about the upcoming battle ever since I scryed the location of Galbatorix's forces."

Concerned, Nasuada said, "When you left Ellesmera everyone there thought Galbatorix's army was at Gil'ead. I have some serious reservations about whether Eragon and Saphira will get here in time, despite what you told me when you first arrived."

"They will be here," Arya answered, "Eragon cannot help but to scry you, and when he sees the battle coming, he will leave Ellesmera and come as quickly as possible."

"Are you sure of that?" Nasuada asked.

"As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, the day after, and the day after that, even until the end of the world," Arya replied.

Nasuada did not quite seem convinced at all. "We sent word to Ellesmera about the location of Galbatorix's army in hopes Eragon and Saphira would receive it in time, but I fear now that now nothing can bridge that gap. After all, when do we see the sun when a rainstorm approaches? We may not see the sun for several days."

Arya looked angry. "I told you," she said, "Despite the message I left with Queen Islanzadi, Eragon will scry you and he will come. Besides, even if a rainstorm is covering you, somewhere else in the world sun will always shine. He _will_ be here! Besides, as I said before I have something which I must share with you, which I learned from the dream stare the elves go through, and the Raz'ac I encountered on the way here."

Nasuada seemed startled. "Did you kill them?" she asked.

"Nay, I did not," Arya said, "Not because I did not want to, with every fiber of my being I wanted to, for they were the ones who transported me to my place of torture after my capture by the Shade, however I held off because of some crucial information the Raz'ac had."

"How did you get the information?" Nasuada asked, wondering.

A frustrated Arya answered, "I used my mind to spy on them. They can sense magic, but not someone sneaking into their mind."

"Oh, I am sorry, magic is foreign to me, and sometimes I forget that as an elf, you naturally use magic," Nasuada said with some repentance. "It is just leading this whole army has made me forget you are an elf. I see you as a comrade."

Arya softened her look, "After all the times I helped you with magic when your father needed help? You came to me, remember?" Nasuda smiled. Arya continued softly, "I too am sorry, you must have had a hard time, not knowing when we would return to you, and learning Galbatorix's army was much closer than you had originally thought."

"Yes," Nasuada agreed, "But we have been through too much together for me to forget."

Arya smiled. "We have been through a lot, if only your father knew all that you had done for him," Arya commented.

"He looks down on me from the skies above," Nasuada replied. Arya nodded. Long ago, she would have argued with Nasuada, but she had finally given up when she had seen just how stubborn she was. "Now what did you learn?" Nasuada asked.

"I am not entirely sure," Arya said, suddenly very serious. "First in the dream stare, I saw what I thought was the upcoming battle against Galbatorix's army, however, I am not so sure it was _this_ battle, because of what I found out from the Raz'ac's on the way here. I saw a ruby dragon flying over the battlefield. This caused me great confusion, and led to believe I was imagining things, until I found out from the Raz'ac they have a human prisoner, however, I forgot to stay in their minds long enough to find out where the location was. They could be related, or they could not. I am not sure."

Nasuada thought for a moment. "I can see no reason why this should alter our plans," she finally said, "you are not sure about the interpretation…"

"No, I am not at all sure," Arya replied.

"Then we cannot afford the luxury of taking the chance on finding this human, even if he is a captive of Galbatorix because he will not swear allegiance to him," Nasuada said, "besides, Saphira took several months to grow into any shape where she could transport Eragon, and several months more while she grew big enough to transport others. No, we cannot take the chance. After this battle, we may send Eragon to see if he can find out the location of this human."

"Did you talk to him about the finite location of where the Raz'ac's lair is?" Arya asked.

"No, just in generalities," Nasuada answered, "I heard only Dras-Leona when Eragon relayed it to my father, hidden as I so often was, behind the bookcase, but the Raz'ac's lair cannot be in the city."

"Perhaps it is nearby, in Helgrind, called 'The Gates of Death', after all Galbatorix is not very smart when it comes to picking places for the Raz'ac to hide," Arya commented thoughtfully.

Finally, Nasuada managed to let out a wry smile. "I had considered the possibility. No matter, we must not focus on those images, no matter how prudent it might be. To the battle," Nasuada said.

"To the battle," Arya agreed. She stood up, going to get dressed for war, and noticed for the first time a little girl had slipped in unnoticed. Arya looked at her with some confusion, then noticed the gedwey ignasia on her forehead. This must be the girl Eragon had cursed.

"This is Elva, she saved my life from assassins, and will stay by my side until the battle is over," Nasuada said. Arya just looked at her; while Elva's intense eyes never left Arya's.

"I cannot help you with your grief, it is too internal," Elva said, relieved.

Arya shifted her head to the side, then looked forward and walked out, not saying anything. _"If Eragon cursed that girl, then Saphira's marking of her forehead must have worked for the good, despite the suffering she must be enduring,"_ Arya thought, _"at least it is for the right side."_

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Okay, this chapter might have been a little boring, but in the next few chapters Eragon and Saphira will show up, and insanity will ensue. I promise. Just had to get a little bit of a relationship between Arya and Nasuda, and also show they were both involved in mischief, all for a good cause. Oh, and see, Arya is completely wrong on the interpretation!


	16. Ch16 Arya Wonders About Maud & Solembum

Chapter 16. Short Chapter. Arya getting dressed for battle, and her inner thoughts. Did you notice the last chapter had a dig at Galbatorix putting the Raz'ac's lair in the obvious place?

CP owns all things Eragon.

* * *

Arya had already out on her armor doublet, which in her case was the finest leather, thin, with points at which the armor, almost razor-thin, but stronger than steel could go over from the bottom of her neck all the way down to the bottom of her torso, and extend slightly out over the shoulders, but not enough to interfere with her movement she needed to use her bow or sword. The armor had fauld, articulated plates attached to the breastplate, so she could move in rhythm of the battle, bending and contorting around as need be. The doublet extended down to her elbows, having fine points of chain mail, barely visible, and no effort to have on. Then her arms were bare, except for vambrances, which covered her lower arms, made out of the same leather that made up her armor doublet with fine chain mail attached to it. She put all this on, with the help of a servant girl. Then she put on the cuisse, armor that covered her thighs, and hung from points on the arming doublet, and fastened around each leg with belts and buckles. Over the cuisse she wore a skirt that came just below her knees. Finally, she put on fine leather, with a touch of chain mail boots, with a heel of steel so if needed she could do much damage, even kill a man, with a kick.

When Arya had put the armor on to her specifications, the servant young woman left, leaving her to look in the mirror, alone with her thoughts. She noticed the scowl that dotted her featuresShe picked up her sword, and held it between her and the mirror._ "You will have much blood upon you before this battle is over, whichever way it goes,"_ she thought.

"I will be leading part of the army, or the Du Vrangr Gata if Eragon and Saphira do not show up in time," Arya said aloud, allowing her disgust at that very thought cause her to scowl even more. She had assumed from what she knew about Eragon he would take control of Du Vangr Grata, now the Twins were, thankfully, gone. Murtagh she missed, because he had proven himself a loyal friend of Eragon, and because of his part in coming to the Varden, even though it would probably cost him his freedom. It did, however, he had proved himself in battle, and thus was to be mourned. "Eragon, you had better show up on time, my word as the ambassador to the Varden will be no good if you do not." Secretly, she added, _"I will miss you…you and Saphira that is."_

She shook her head, no time to think about what Elva had said, though surely it had to do with a similar situation Solembum told her. Didn't it? _"Perhaps, perhaps not. No, likely not."_ Arya did not know, she haed lived for far too long, and seen too many deaths to pinpoint what either one of them talked about. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind, except the upcoming battle, and what she must do to prepare for it.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. See I told you this would be short, just that it will matter in the upcoming battle scene, which I am itching to write. Finally, next chapter, Eragon, Saphira and Orik will show up again.


	17. Ch 17: Rubefacient Or Much Worse?

Chapter 17. Okay, I did "wrench" my back, but today I was seen by another doctor, and given a prescription for Lortab. That makes you "happy". A "happy shot". So, here is the next chapter. I'll be looking forward to reviews to see if I'm any good writing on drugs, legally taken, of course.

* * *

000

* * *

_-From __Eldest__:_ _As Arya started to follow, Eragon reached toward her, and in the ancient language, said, "Wait." The elf paused and looked at him, betraying nothing. He held her gaze without wavering, staring deep into her eyes, which reflected the strange light around them. "Arya, I won't apologize for how I feel about you. However, I wanted you to know that I am sorry for how I acted during the Blood-Oath Celebration. I wasn't myself that night; otherwise I would never have been so forward with you."_

"_And you won't do it again?"_

_He suppressed a humorless laugh. "It wouldn't get me anywhere if I did, now would it?" When she remained silent, he said, "No matter. I don't want to trouble you, even if you—" He bit off the end of his sentence before he made a remark he knew would regret._

_Arya's expression softened. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Eragon. You must understand that." _

"_I understand," he said, but without conviction. _

_An awkward pause stretched between them.-_

.

Arya seethed internally. _"It means nothing,"_ she thought, _"whether you were yourself or not at the Blood-oath celebration does not matter. I still see in your eyes the feelings, which you now apologize for your acting on them."_ Externally, she did not say anything of the sort. As an elf, she knew the value of not upsetting someone when you must go to war with them; especially when the person you deal with is the only known Dragon Rider on the Varden's side. Arya deftly changed the subject.

.

_-From Eldest: "Your flight went well, I trust?"_

"_Well enough." _

"_You encountered no difficulty in the desert?"_

"_Should we have?"_

"_No, I only wondered." Then, in an even gentler voice, Arya asked, "What of you, Eragon? How have you been since the celebration? I heard what you said to Nasuda, but you mentioned nothing other than your back."_

"_I…" He tried to lie— not wanting her to know how much he missed her— but the ancient language stopped the words dead in his mouth and rendered him mute. Finally, he resorted to a technique of the elves: telling only part of the truth in order to create an impression opposite the whole truth. "I'm better than before," he said, meaning, in his mind, the condition of his back. _

_Despite his subterfuge, Arya appeared unconvinced. She did not press him on the subject, though, but rather said, "I am glad." Nasuda's voice echoed from inside the pavilion, and Arya glanced toward it before facing him again. "I am needed elsewhere, Eragon…we are both needed elsewhere. A battle is about to take place." Lifting the canvas flap, she stepped halfway into the gloomy tent, then hesitated and added, "Take care, Eragon Shadeslayer."-_

.

Arya then stepped inside the pavilion, letting the canvas go, to effectively shut him out as the flap closed. Nasuada's voice rang out with battle plans, but Arya could hear none of that. She still stewed over her encounter with Eragon. Him catching her, and wanting to talk was just the kind of insolent behavior she would expect from an adolescent. No, that was false. The meeting between the two of them kept tumbling around in her head, so much so she would soon have a headache. Arya had thought Eragon had an adolescent crush on her, nothing more; but the look in his eyes betrayed that as a possibility.

"_He is in love with me,"_ Arya thought, disgusted, _"never mind there is a war going on! And never mind the difference in our years!" _Arya closed her eyes, suddenly wantingto be somewhere, anywhere, else, rather than in the pavilion. She closed her eyes, insulating herself from the world around her.

"Arya!" Nasuada spoke urgently. "Is there something about these plans we have drawn up that doesn't meet with your approval?"

"Uh…" Arya opened her eyes, and realized Nasuada called her name numerous times before she gave that god-awful answer. "No," she lied, "I see no problem with the plans."

"Good," Nasuada replied, "Now, if we move this part of the army here, we can…"

Nasuada's voice faded into the distance. Instead, Arya saw in her mind's crux the image of Eragon, particularly his eyes; filled with love for her. The image changed suddenly to Faolin, looking with intensity at her with his blue eyes, and then morphed back to Eragon's brown eyes, which had the same fervor as Faolin's did. Arya at once felt light-headed, and lurched against the canvas side of the pavilion.

Jormundur caught her, and Nasuada quickly came over to her and asked, concerned, "Arya, are you allright?" Arya just looked at them as if she did not hear them.

Nasuada asked again, with alarm, her voice filling the pavilion, "Arya, are you allright?"

The clarity of her voice broke through Arya's confusion, and she managed to answer, "Yes…I am all right. Just tired, I guess." She then paused, before she stated, "I could use a drink of Falnirv right now."

Nasuada and Jormundur were both utterly confused, but Angela, who had been lurking in the corner, explained; "Falnirv is an elven drink, only served if you desire to become intoxicated. Arya Drottningdu must have had a long trip back to Surda, or else she has something going on, which she does not want us to know about. Which is it, my dear?"

Arya scowled.

"I will take that as a 'yes', though to which part I am unsure," Angela responded with some hint of a smile. "It is a quandary, I'll give her that."

Arya responded with anger, "You are still playing around with a such a word, Angela?"

"Oh, true, true, but I am just having fun with that word, 'quandary'," Angela stated. "However, I will soon get over it, and move on to another word that suits my fancy, like 'syringa', which is a shrub I have recently begun collecting. Or 'syzygy', which is either of the two points in the orbit of a celestial body where that particular body is either in opposition to or in conjunction with the sun. Hmm, I think 'syzygy' would be more prudent, given the relation of our body to the sun, and what witches can do. Imagine if our planet were perfectly in line with the sun, then it would never get dark. Or perhaps 'rubefacient', which is a substance that causes irritation of the skin. Not like what I am about to do to the commanders of Galbatorix's army. Or do you have a problem with my doing so?"

In control again, Arya said, "No, I do not have a problem with what you are doing. The king's army has two kinds of men; one, the fully engaged, which make up his commanders. The other is conscripts; who have no wish to be here, and we hope will flee if we give them the opportunity to do so. Since your plan involves the military men I have no problem with you taking as many out as you can. However, many will die despite what we may wish. Such is the price of fighting a mad Galbatorix."

Angela laughed at Arya, however good-naturedly. Arya caught out of the corner of her eye, Elva standing, silently watching her. Nasuada ordered Jormundur to leave the pavilion. Once he had left, Nasuada approached Arya and asked cautiously, "I have never seen you this way, Arya Drottningu. Have you had any visions about the battle that I should know about?"

"Nothing I have not already told you about," Arya replied.

"Everything is all right in Ellesmera?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, and no," Arya answered. "Allow me to explain. Even an elf cannot survive torture under the hands of a Shade and not come away with some scars."

Nasuada reached out and clasped Arya on her arm. "I understand," she said softly.

"Just so you are clear; I will be ready to fight this battle!" Arya exclaimed.

"Of that I had no doubt," Nasuada said, "Come Elva, we must tend to other matters." Nasuada and Elva stepped out of the canvas pavilion, leaving only Arya, Angela and Solembum.

Angela sighed. "What I would not give to see just for a moment what goes on in that brain of yours," she stated. "Come Solembum, we must go." Arya crossed her arms, waiting for them to leave.

Surprisingly, Solembum brushed up against her leg, causing her to look down. He stared up at her for a moment, then stated, _"Remember what The Dream Dancer told you. It will come to pass."_ He then continued through the canvas flap as Angela studied her in a mysterious way.

"_Fine, that may well be true, however she did not say how long it would take,"_ Arya thought, _"Perhaps too long, when Eragon finally grows up I will probably be dead from fighting Galbatorix. Then it will not matter if he loves me." _

Arya picked up a mug from the table and threw it across the room. "I learned my lesson from Faolin, never become involved when the life of the world as we know it is dangling by a thread," Arya shouted.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Especially since I am on prescription medication. he he he

* * *


	18. Ch 18: Battle of the Burning Plains, I

Chapter 18. Finally, the beginning of the battle of the Burning Plains, told from Arya's POV, of course.

Rampart: A type of defensive wall consisting of a low earthen embankment topped by a parapet (an earthen or stone embankment protecting soldiers from enemy arrows).

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya glanced out across Du Vollar Eldrvarya— the Burning Plains, which lay on the eastern side of the Jiet River, and where Surda's borders crossed the plains. It once had large deposits of peat, partially carbonized vegetable material, in this case moss, that stretched for as far as the eye could see. Where it once was beautiful, the Plains had been the site of an engagement between the Dragon Riders and the Forsworn. During the conflict, both sides scorched the earth with flames from their dragon's mouths, and concurrently, killed all vestiges of moss and instead left the fire smoldering underground. The charred earth lay untouched since then, as no one could stand the noxious fumes, which poured out from phosphorescent holes in the ground. Nothing remained except the toxic fumes, and the orange and yellow plain.

Arya took command of a large portion of the Varden's army. Wisely, she put herself under Nasuada, although the advice Arya had given Nasuada, she considered priceless, being young in age, however wise she was in planning battle. Nasuada learned from her father, growing up with Ajihad in command of the Varden, she experienced first-hand many battle plans drawn up for battles both insignificant and all-important. However, nothing compared to the magnitude of this battle. Arya had spent all her life, especially after her father's death, learning the art of war. For it was an art, more than anything else; battle tactics, position of forces, use of spies, still nothing mattered if the troops did not believe in what they fought for. So much so they would gladly give up their lives, and more importantly give of themselves to save a comrade in arms. Just as Arya would gladly give up her own life to save Eragon and Saphira.

The Surdan's army had never been in battle until now. They were green, untested, and half of them were scared out of their wits. Nasuada asked Arya if she would take command of part of their army, and Arya refused, saying King Orrin could certainly control his own better than she could. Besides, there existed a gender bias within the people of Surda. They had accepted Nasuda's leadership reluctantly, however, they had not come in contact with any elves. Despite the fact Arya could easily defeat their best sword-fighter, she faced the dubious nature of trying to command idiots who had no idea what she could do with a sword or a bow. They would constantly second-guess her, even when she was absolutely right in deciding the correct course of action to take. Furthermore, she didn't suffer fools well at all, and she surely would lose her temper with them while in the battle, a fate which was bad for morale, even when fighting with the most seasoned army. Nasuada did not have that trait, something which Arya considered a blessing, and wished she had.

Nasuada commanded no harm would come to any Urgal. _"Smart move,"_ Arya thought, focusing on the soldier riding out across the barren land. "Well, let's see what we shall have here," Arya said to the people around her. She got a rousing cheer, and then they all waited. The rider launched into a ringing charge of how the Varden would die because they refused to accept the King's lavishly generous terms. The Varden burst out in fury as the soldier drew out the head of a man out of a canvas sack, and threw it into the air. "Steady," Arya stated to the Varden. She heard Eragon ask Nasuada if he should kill him, and Nasuada's negative response. Arya responded quickly, quelling any unrest from the soldiers under her command.

Saphira had no such restraint on her actions, and so she stood well above the ramparts, and let out a deafening roar. The challenge she trumpeted threw the soldier off his horse right when a toxic plume came out from the ground, and consumed him. The Varden cheered. Internally, Arya smiled. She would have done the same if she could breathe fire, or else use magic to achieve the same result. Nasuada started giving orders for how they would proceed, while Saphira broadcast to anyone who could hear, _Let them come. They will all burn._ Arya knew, perhaps more than anyone else here, the ferocity with which a dragon could be.

She thought back on the time when the dragons were at war with the elves whom had mistaken them for nothing more than beasts, and when en elf killed a dragon they started a war that neither side could win. Eragon, an elf, wondered around the forest, which became Du Weldevarden, neither hunting nor being hunted. Little more than a child, he came across one of the dragon's eggs, and unbeknownst to the other elves, hid the dragon, which hatched for him. As time went by, the dragon learned to talk, and Eragon named him Bid'Daum, the White Dragon as is common for pronunciation, as the elves do not speak the name 'Bid'Daum', even to this day. As the dragon aged, Eragon learned through communication that, though wild the dragons possessed far more intelligence and wisdom. Still, he did not show himself to the elves, nor was he missed by them, being a commoner.

Finally, when the time came, he suddenly appeared amid another battle between elf and dragon. The surprised elves considered themselves fortunate, for had the war gone on; both races would have become extinct, so they quickly drew up a plan for peace. A certain number of dragon eggs became set apart for elves to ride, and magic bound them together, until the fracture which came from Galbatorix's madness. Now, they were fighting for their lives, and more importantly, for the time of the Dragon Riders to come again. Arya wondered at that moment what the original Eragon's personality was, and how similar to or different from, the Eragon who now sat upon Saphira's back, the first new Dragon Rider. Eragon the First must have been not yet twenty when he stopped the war.

That thought worked its way around her head, touching every part of her mind. Eragon the First, not yet twenty, and now Eragon the Second, also not yet twenty. Arya's found her thoughts going toward Eragon the Second, until she felt magical wards placed around her. Arya whirled, looking for Eragon, but he was too faraway for her to light into him about casting those wards. Maybe he could cast them for Nasuada, but never for her. "Barzul!" she cursed. "Why do you not think before you act, Eragon?" she cried out. Wards were for other people, who did not have training in magic. She, as an elf, had magic course through her veins. The Grey Folk passed down to them the ancient language they spoke, who used it to tame the magic and harness it for good, or for evil; though that was an unexpected side effect. The treaty that bound them forever with the dragons also sealed their fate as magical beings. They did not just use magic, they were magic, in a sense. _"Does he not know that?"_ Arya asked herself with disgust, _"or did the time with Oromis-ebrithil, and the change wrought on him by the dragon, go to his head?"_

A few of the Varden soldiers glanced her way, but quickly turned back to what they were doing, because they had no idea what could cause such an angry outburst to come from Arya. Arya quickly realized the display she had put on so publicly, and went back to sighting her arrow, aware all along of the scrutiny the Vareden soldiers were looking at her with. Nasuada needed wards, everyone in the King's army would be bearing down on her. Elva, with her baleful eyes, would provide Nasuada with protection from within the Varden, for surely there were traitors still. The members of Du Vrangr Gata needed wards placed around them if they were going to do their job, but not her. Never her!

To cover up the gaffe she had made, Arya finished sighting her bow and arrow on the parapets on top of the rampart, which the members of Dûrgrimst Ingeiteum built. She took her bow and arrows down, and glanced around to find the young man whom Nasuada had assigned to her for safekeeping of the elven bow. As Arya knew when she got out into the fray, swinging her sword, throwing her anlace, and kicking the heads of enemy soldiers, it would only get in the way. She found him, and gestured for him to take the bow and arrows. He did so, and she gave him high marks as well as telling him to stay right here at the rampart, unless she called for her bow in battle. He would then have the responsibility of finding her and delivering the bow and arrows safely, not an easy task.

Birds flew overhead, as if sensing the blood of the upcoming battle. _"Of course, magicians are involved, and thus the birds respond, even if it is visceral and unconscious, to magic,"_ Arya thought. She only hoped Galbatorix did not reveal himself during the battle, though her intuition, heightened by magic, sensed him far away. The wind picked up, blowing out of the southeast, as Arya attuned herself to everything around her.

First, she broadly took in the scope of the battle, reaching out and touching the minds of every one on both sides. Though the cacophony of over a hundred thousand minds, as well as the thoughts of the birds, threatened to overwhelm her. So Arya focused on the birds, reeling at the one thought that consumed them— feasting on the remains of humanistic corpses. Sickened by the notion of what the fowl thought she localized her mind on the Varden's and Surdan's army combined, and then began to distinguish between the two of them.

One, the Surdan's army, had never been to war. A few men had come to them out of King Galbatorix's army, once they were high enough in rank to differentiate between right and wrong, and obviously found they were fighting for the wrong. However, they had not wanted to fight anymore, or else they would have joined the Varden, but now war had come to their doorsteps and they were ready. Fortunately, these men were commanders, under the Earl's, who by and large did not know what battle was about. She delicately touched the mind of one of the commanders, not wanting to intrude, but needing to know where he stood, and thus find out where the others like him stood. What she found provided her with great comfort. The mind of this man did not trust his particular Earl, and would command the men under him in the way he saw fit, irregardless of what his Earl commanded him to do beforehand. Meanwhile, the Earl's just sat back under their pavilions, seeking news of the battle from messenger boys.

Arya judged the Earl's harshly for not being on the front lines with their King, however, she could do nothing because of the tenuous relationship forged between Nasuada and King Orrin that let the Varden stay and thus opened the country of Surda to open war with the King. She took solace in the fact Orrin, though pushed into it, had declared war on the King by letting the Varden stay when he could have easily thrown them out.

Arya let her mind drift toward the Varden. They were fit for war, rallied behind Nasuada and ready to die for her, and for their true leader, Eragon and Saphira. As she brushed across each consciousness, she found no fear of death. _"Good, very good,"_ she thought.

Finally, she focused on herself, the wind which blew across her body; the armor she wore; the blood flowing through her veins; and, finally her heartbeat: thu-lunk …thu-lunk… thu-lunk… thu-lunk. She closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. This is only the first part of the battle, the rest will come in stages over the next few chapters. I defined "rampart" just in case anyone here is not familiar with the term, it comes from the Middle Ages.


	19. Ch 19: Battle of the Burning Plains, II

Chapter 19: The Battle of the Burning Plains continues. Here is a definition I forgot to include with the last chapter. Anlace— a two-edge medieval dagger. The salient point is that it has two sharp-edged sides, both used for battle.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Night had fallen long ago when the cries started coming from the King's men, screaming as they realized they ate and drank poison. But doom came quickly for them, and birds started screeching as they moved into clean up what were the corpses. _"One of many,"_ Arya thought about their eating the mangled corpses. She could vaguely see the Empire's men flowing to and fro with torches, trying to clear the area of birds. _"Those birds are magic,"_ Arya thought, _"sent by the King to rip apart the Varden. They are no match for the King's men, nor does he care; just a cruel fate that would surround anyone from either the Varden or his own army who did not survive the battle."_

As the long night wore on, the screams of the King's army died down setting a silence upon the Galbatorix's army. The only sound Arya could hear was the occasional incorporeal screams of a dying man, cutting like a knife through the air, which hung still, as if the shedding of blood had already begun the battle. _"Angela; and so goes the first strike in the battle,"_ Arya said internally.

No dew covered the dry ground as the morning broke over the Burning Plains. Angela had crossed Arya's path, with Solembum, and received a thankful nod from Arya. Angela acknowledged Arya's recognition of what she had contributed, and then went off to find some other way of causing mischief. Arya knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what it took to win a battle like this, and playing fair had nothing to do with the result.

Fortunately, the wyrds were on their side, for the fetid vapors were now glittering over the ground, impenetrable to the King's army. Arya gave her orders quickly, and told the young man who had her bow to be ready, for at any time she could call for it. She instead drew her sword, and advanced with the men under her command. They made it three-quarters of the way across dead zone, before the sentries from Galbatorix's army spotted them, and then as the enemy's horns sounded, Nasuada gave the command to attack.

Arya broke into a run, though not as fast as she would normally go, for she had to wait for the Varden's soldiers to keep up with her. Both armies bore down quickly on one another, the Empire's with their swords and shields, the Varden with their lengthy sharpened poles. The frontline knelt, bracing themselves for the inevitable. They stuck the ends of the poles into the ground, thrust up against their poleyn, knee-coverings, which also had special rigid leather hardened by wax boiling, to provide the necessary loop to hold the sharpened poles. Both armies halted for just a second, and then clashed with a thunderous roar, some of the Empire's men impaled on the poles, while others swarmed into the Varden lines. Meanwhile, the Varden swarmed into the Empire's lines like a hive of angry yellow jackets.

Ayra swung her sword, threw her dagger when appropriate, and used both legs at separate times to smash the heads of as many men as she could. She turned, saw an arrow coming toward her, and reached up to knock it away, when suddenly she felt the power of the ward placed around her by Eragon, drop the arrow to the ground. "Stupid boy!" Arya cried, "I do not need help!"

She looked up to see Eragon flying overhead, and then suddenly Saphira stopping, looping down and landing on the ground. She growled. Several men ran away from her growl. King Orrin charged with his cavalry, catching the side of the Empire's army unawares. Pleased at the surprise with which he easily caught them off-guard, Arya knew that part of the enemy's army would be no more.

Arya turned back to the main part of Empire's army, clashing swords with three more people. She dispatched two of them quickly, with the third she had to get close enough to smell his ugly malodor. She drove her sword into his chest, noticing as she did he looked up at her, pleading for his life. "Your stench is horrid enough to warrant your demise," Arya told him, driving the sword through his heart. "Did your mother not teach you to bathe?" she asked as he toppled over in death. Arya then twirled to the right, picked her dagger out of a man's neck, and watched in horror as the Empire's army regrouped. They were throwing liquid barrels of fire at them with trebuchet, round missiles of hard-baked ceramic with catapults and ballistae, which bombarded the Varden with arrows over six-feet in length.

Arya clenched her teeth, trying to think just what to do. The Varden lines were breaking, and they could not hold up against such an onslaught for any extended time. In fact, they would have to do something or else all would be lost. Arya looked at one of the trebuchet as it prepared to fire, but then one of the soldiers whirled around dizzily for a moment, and then took his sword and attacked the skein of twisted rope that powered the machine. She watched as the attack failed to make it through the skein, but then suddenly, the twisted rope broke, and the arm of the catapult swung backwards, killing several men. Arya looked at Eragon, realizing he had gotten into the mind of the man, and thus caused him to smash his own catapult.

She turned to the army and called out, "Varden! I need you now!" She slashed at two more of the enemy as the Varden soldiers rallied to her command. "You keep these men away from me!" Arya commanded, "Eragon Shadeslayer has given me an idea, but I must concentrate on the use of magic!" The Varden recklessly took up the fight around her, giving her the space she needed to work magic. She concentrated on the nearest catapult and did the same thing Eragon had done, with similar results. "Good! Now, move with me as I take out as many of the others as I can!" Arya ordered. The Varden obeyed.

Arya concentrated on one of the men loading the ballistae with the six-foot long spear, then she expanded her mind to find that though they had magic covering them, it was weak and she could easily move past. Once she took control of their minds, she then had them turn and fire the six-foot arrow at the enemy's forces loading another ballistae. The men had no time to react, as the deadly arrow struck at the heart of their ballistae, destroying it and killing several men in the process. Confused, the enemy's soldiers turned several more ballistae at the one that had fired, thinking it overrun by Varden forces. Arya smiled ruefully_. "Just one more before they destroy the ballistae,"_ Arya thought. She concentrated on sending the arrow towards the trebuchet, and saw the reward of the arrow hitting the center of the trebuchect, and it coming apart.

Gratified by the effect, Arya had to turn her attention back to the battle here and now. Arya quickly cut through two of the enemies men, and surprised, she saw Jormundur with her. She nodded and the two of them finished off the rest of the enemy army around them. "I am needed elsewhere, Arya Svit-kona," Jormundur said.

"Go, then, and may fate be on your side," Arya offered.

"May the gods watch over you," Jormudur responded. Arya nodded at the running joke between the two of them. Jormundur went away, and Arya concentrated on finding Eragon, or Nasuada. She found Nasuada, working her way toward Eragon, and then saying something to him, which he responded to. He got down off Saphira's back, and stood near her right paw. "That leaves her left flank unprotected," Arya thought, but then she saw Orik and Garzhvog take up positions guarding Saphira there. Arya took a quick look around, and seeing no immediate danger, concentrated on reaching out to Eragons mind…

_Shall we dance, friend of my heart?_ she heard Eragon say, to which Saphira responded, _We shall, my little one._

Arya paused briefly, extremely upset. She could not have heard Saphira say that to Eragon, and yet she did all the same. Were the wards not working right? Or did Eragon not block out his mind well enough? She reached out to see if she could touch his mind, and found she could not. Arya swung her sword in a tremendous arc, catching several men off-guard, while she pondered what had just happened. _"Eragon should know if in that split second I can touch his mind, and I am his colleague. What will he do, if it is an enemy?"_ she asked herself. She then shook her head, she would have to worry about that later, she had work to do.

Many people were dying. _"Too many,"_ Arya thought, disheartened by the situation. Just then, a round missile of hand-baked ceramic landed not ten feet away from her, killing five Varden soldiers at once. She whirled around, pursed her eyebrows into a "v"-shape, and pondered what to do. Arya took a second, before she decided to use magic. _"Deloi moi! Brisingr reisa!" _she commanded with her mind ("Earth, change! Fire, rise!").

Arya felt a small amount of energy go away from her, and it had an immediate effect; the earth changed around where the Empire's men had catapults, it started sinking. At the same time, the fire that smoldered under the ground burst forth, catching them unawares. She could hear their dying screams as far away as she was from them. The birds circled overhead, waiting to see if there was anything edible after the fire charred them; a fact which made Arya furious and so she called for her bow and arrow to be brought to her. Then as she waited, she went back to thrusting the sword through men's hearts, or crushing them with kicks over their heads once their heads were free of any helm.

The young man finally showed with her bow and arrow. Ordering the Varden fighters around her, and to protect the young man, she placed her sword away and aimed at one of the birds. "Mi'lady, you will not reach them from here," one of the soldiers said. Arya identified him as one of King Orrin's men, and thus she did not respond, only pulling back on the bow, letting the arrow go, and watching as it hit one of the birds squarely in the chest, dropping it down into the raging inferno. Most of the Varden cheered, and Arya glanced at the soldier, who was offering up his profuse apologies. Arya knew she had taken the shot without any guarantee it would hit the spot, there were elves to whom that range was nothing, but she always prickled when someone questioned her abilities, and thus would rise to the occasion.

She shot three more arrows at closer birds, catching each one and scattering the rest of the flocks. When asked why she shot the birds, Arya simply replied, "They are here because of magic. Galbatorix wants not only to crush the Varden, but also to act cruelly toward them. It does not matter to him if the birds eat the deceased from his army as well." The Varden soldiers spit in disgust at the concept. "Galbatorix has no regard for life," Arya commented.

Arya turned and handed her bow and arrow back to the young man, commanding him to stay by her side, in case she needed him again. She then ordered three of the Varden soldiers to surround him and keep him out of harm's way, as much as they could. The battle was long and arduous, and the haze of yellow and orange dirt now filled the air, making seeing much more difficult. "Gath un reisa du rakr!" Arya stated, again feeling the magic leave her body, but it left her neither weak nor any less fit for battle. The yellow and orange haze lifted and Arya saw the battle broken up into several groups now, fighting one another at different parts of the Burning Plains.

"King Hrothgar is here! And he's brought the dwarves!" a soldier shouted. Arya lifted her sword up in acknowledgment of the dwarf King coming, and what that would mean as far as the battle.

Then, another soldier grabbed her shoulder and spoke with some distress, "A ship is coming on the Jiet River!" Arya's hopes for victory stood completely dashed. She knew of no ship that was loyal to the Varden, so she commanded the soldier next to her to move out and inform Nasuada. Eragon and Saphira were their only chance. Meanwhile, Arya moved her forces slowly toward the River, ready to give her life if necessary, if Eragon and Saphira were engaged elsewhere, or if the message did not make it in time.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Definition: Cuir bouilli: Rigid leather hardened by being boiled in wax. I know from experience, being an athlete, a challenge does make you try harder, and succeed when otherwise you would fail. Of course, this is the second part of a three-part battle. Arya is her father's daughter.


	20. Ch 20: Battle of the Burning Plains, III

Chapter 20. Third part of the "Battle of the Burning Plains". King Hrothgar and the dwarves arrive. Arya and the part of the Varden she commands have just heard news of a ship coming up the Jiet River.

I hope you do not find Arya to be "a Mary-Sue" in this chapter, because it does deal with war, and let's face it, she's good at it. I think CP established this. I just hope you will look beyond the surface. Also, I want to make two notes here: 1) I believe Arya is more like Legolas in "The Lord of the Rings"(though without the magical ability of hitting the target every time she fires an arrow), and not the elf-princess Arwen. I have written it as such (though she does have more of a "personal" stake because of her relation to the egg, to Saphira and Eragon). 2) I also thought Eragon had come way too far than was possible in the Battle of the Burning Plains. I mean, come on, he puts wards around Arya? What is she? A wimpy woman expected to stay-at-home, and shy away from battle? And he is now the only brave one? What about Angela, or Nasuada?

I also want to reiterate this fan fiction is entirely from Arya's POV.

CP owns Eragon. Everybody knows this, or else why would you be here?

* * *

000

* * *

Smoke swirled upwards, dust from the dead peat, twirling around and around, until it ran into the clouds which now covered the sky. Arya signaled to the young man who carried her bow and arrow, retrieved them from him, and began to fire again and again into the face of the enemy. Hearing the mighty thuds of Saphira's wings, she glanced upward and saw her almost covered by the ever-darkening sky, and then watched as she faded into the distance. "Eragon," she said. Arya turned and saw the ramparts manned by several dwarves from one of the clans, whose specialty was attacks with bows and arrows. She nodded, satisfied, and turned back to face her enemy once again.

Abruptly, Arya looked again over the Empire's army. She expanded her mind, and picked up on several magicians, and then withdrew from the slight contact she made, from the malleable interaction they would never know happened. As she did such, she touched another malevolent force, far stranger and much more intense. Arya handed her bow and arrow to the young man, and ordered with a flick of her wrist the Varden soldiers to cover her. She then reached out with her mind toward Eragon_. "He is young at magic, and so may forget to keep his mind guarded when he comes across the ship,"_ Arya thought, _"I cannot let anything happen to him if that be the case."_

Shutting her eyes, she reached out, this time searching for one color, azure blue, Eragon's color, knowing this identified Eragon while communicating with Du Vrangr Gata, while continuing to shut out enemy magicians. Arya saw all the colors, then focused on separating the colors, and discarding other colors. They fell away like strings of thread. When she found a string of azure blue, she focused on the color like a thread weaving its way through a loom full of blacks, grays and reds. The more she focused the stronger the azure blue became, eating the reds and grays, until everything faded into the background of black. In her mind, Arya went to the color, drawing it closer until she got hold of it and then she followed it all the way until she reached Eragon's mind. Arya startled at surprise at how much his mind had changed, grown, and expanded since she first encountered him. Perhaps the growing bond with Saphira caused the transformation in his mind_. "Just a little bit further,"_ she thought, _"there!"_

Through the connection Arya had made with Eragon, she heard his voice with her mind, _Think your answers and I'll hear them. Is everyone from Carvahall with you?_

Another voice, belonging to a male human, spoke to Eragon with his thoughts, _Just about_.

_Ho__w did you…No, we can't go into it; there's no time. Stay where you are until the battle is over. Better yet…_ Arya broke contact with Eragon's mind. He did not realize what she had done. "Barzul!" Arya exclaimed, "he should have recognized the contact."

"What, Arya Svit-kona?" a Varden soldier anxiously asked.

She turned, looked at him and gave a slight shake of her head. "Nothing," she answered, "I have good news, the ship is not loyal to the Empire." Arya thought about what the arrival of this ship meant for the Varden's cause. She knew Eragon had told the other male to stay away, but she would bet her left ear the person leading the men on the ship would not listen. Instantly, it dawned on her, "_It is his cousin, Roran."_

"Listen, the people on the ship have come to join the Varden," Arya stated. "I heard a portion of Eragon's communication with the commander of that ship, and he has come to fight the Empire! I want one third of you to go south, another third of you go north, the rest with me will go straight ahead. We will push the Empire's army to the River, from whence they shall not return," Arya ordered as Eragon and Saphira soared past overhead.

Arya glanced back one more time, before drawing her sword and engaging the enemy once the Varden's soldiers started moving. She could deduce by the confused looks on their faces they did not know what the Varden were doing, nor could they mount an effective defense. As Arya noted, the Varden were winning now, pressing their advantage. Some of the Empire's army turned on each other, commanders of others slowly went mad from Angela's potions. _"Even now, Angela, your poisons are working,"_ Arya thought.

Arya finally detached herself from the portion of the Varden she had commanded, leaving the soldiers in Fredric's capable hands. As she and the young man, Jeduthun, who functioned as her squire, worked their way back toward the east, she found beating those who fought was easy. For those who would not fight, she just left them alone, maneuvering around them. At one point, an arrow hit an invisible wall beside her, and bounced to the ground. As Arya turned to look the man who had fired the arrow screamed and ran the other way. The wards placed over her by Eragon still warded off fire from the enemy, however, they were also losing some of there strength slowly, but steadily, now.

As the day turned to late afternoon, it became clear the Varden had won the Battle, and many men threw down their arms, and ran away. It encouraged Arya to see this happen. She said internally, _"The men who are leaving are the men who Galbatorix's conscripted."_

And yet, she could not shake the malevolent presence; it was lurking there in the background, waiting to attack. Arya clenched her fist tighter on the handle of her sword, and began to make her way towards the malfeasance. Having no way of knowing exactly whom or what it was, she could only make a few educated guesses. _"Not a Shade, does not have the demons controlling it, certainly not Galbatorix, for even he is more powerful than a Shade,"_ Arya struggled to figure out what it was.

A flaming barbed spear flew out from the River's edge towards a pavilion of the Empire, and as the spear hit the target the pavilion burst into flames. _"So, they have a warship, and it has active ballistae,"_ Arya thought. She looked over to her right, and saw Eragon, sitting on Saphira, swinging Zar'oc, amid the enemy's soldiers, the Urgals, King Hrothgarz and the dwarves, before smoke swirled up by the battle obscured her view of them. She glanced toward the south and saw Nasuada fighting with all her might, Jormundur right by her side.

Suddenly, Arya felt a chill run down her back and a crisp, cold wind blow swiftly across the Plains. Alert for danger, she looked to the left, to the right, and finally her gaze drifted upwards, and she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her right eye. _"A Lethrblaka?"_ Arya wondered, _"but if it is where is its Raz'ac mount?"_

Then at once a beam of light shot through the darkened sky, and revealed a brilliant ruby-red dragon. Suddenly, Arya was back in her room in Ellesmera, saw what she had one night in the draumr kopa. Only this time she could see him clearly, the hues of his wings ruby-red, and the rider sitting upon his back was dressed in armor, and armed with a hand-and-a-half sword. The eyes of this dragon were not the eyes of a good dragon. She recognized now the darkened sky she had seen in the vision she now experienced first hand. _"I was totally and utterly wrong,"_ Arya thought.

"Eragon," she whispered externally at the same time. Instantly, Arya was fully back involved in the battle once again. She could only watch as the Red Dragon Rider lifted his left hand and shot a streak of crackling ruby energy from the gewey ignasia, which went and struck the King of the dwarves squarely in the middle of his torso. "No!" she yelled as the dwarf spellcasters tried to fight the energy off, but they were too late, and fell dead just a second before Hrothgarz crumbled. She heard Eragon's cry of outrage at this new Rider.

Without warning, a spear was thrust through the skirt that Arya wore, connecting with the right cuisse, and burrowing into the laces, which were multiple and finely hewn articulated pieces. She cried out, focusing her mind on the here and now, as she grabbed the spear with one hand, pulled the enemy who held it into where she was, and thrust her sword through his chest. He fell to the ground immediately. Arya then ripped out the spear from between the damaged lames and tossed it aside. She felt the ward at once grow in intensity, and she looked across the field of battle, catching Eragon's eye, with a look of concern written on her face. He turned away quickly, and Arya saw him tighten the saddle straps around his legs.

"_I must help him!"_ Arya cried out internally. She started thrusting and parrying with her sword, not letting anyone get in her way. Eragon and Saphira swept up into the air, beyond a place where she could see because of the smoke that drifted into the clouds. Arya dispatched the enemy with a renewed vigor, however she could not see Eragon, nor hear his thoughts, but the weakening of the wards placed around her gave her a clue about what was happening. She looked for Nasuada to no avail. Meanwhile, Arya fought with one goal, to get to where Eragon and Saphira were, she was unaware of a new disturbance on the Burning Plains.

She felt a soft tugging on the back of one of her legs. Arya finished with the last swordsman in the group, and then turned to see Solembum, standing in the form of a young shaggy-haired boy. _What are you doing here?_ Arya asked him with some irritation.

_That depends_, Solembum answered. When Arya reacted with a frown, he just continued, _If you are interested in fighting for Eragon's sake alone, then I will go my way and let you mangle as many of Galbatorix's men as you want. If you are interested in the larger scope of what is going on, then I may just be of some use to you. _

_How and what?_ Arya asked him rudely. Could he not see she was amid a battle here?

_There are two magicians working for the enemy's side, whom you already know_, Solembum stated.

_The Twins?_ For a moment, Arya looked around, then fixed in on their location.

_Right as ever_, Solembum said. _However, if you desire to make a difference for the Varden, you should focus your energy into destroying them. They have already killed two of the members of Du Vrangr Gata, are ready to strike the rest and all the Varden with them._

Arya felt the wards placed upon her by Eragon fall away; an unwelcome surprise, proving he was losing his battle. However, she could not let the Varden down, and so after a quick, _Thank you for telling me_, _Solembum_, she shifted her attention to the two traitors. Thoughts besieged her mind with the knowledge they had been the ones who had betrayed her location to Durza, the place where Faolin and Glenwing gave their lives. Arya clenched her jaws tightly together, vowing that would be avenged.

As she located them, she saw their cruel faces, twisted with evil laughter, as they finished killing the second member of Du Vrangr Gata. Then they're haughtiness grew even more fierce while they began to throw black energy balls into the Varden's and the dwarves' armies. Turning toward them, Arya engaged their minds, now filled more than ever with hatred for the Varden. The Twins quickly realized who, what and where Arya attacked their minds, and they fought her of mentally, while turning and throwing two black balls of energy, which converged into one before reaching their target. However, Arya was much quicker then they were, and so she rolled to her left side, easily avoiding the cylindrical spheres of energy, and then thrust herself upwards to the standing position once again. She noticed with a glance behind her the spheres hit Jeduthun, who carried her bow and arrow.

"_Barzul!"_ Arya cursed internally, easily fending off the attacks on her mind. She could not go over to the young man, but she felt the total responsibility for her action, though instinctual, had probably cost his life.

Nevertheless, Arya still had to stay engaged with the Twins. So, she formed a spell of her own, lifting small rocks off the ground, and hurling the stones toward them. The stones bounced off an invisible ward. So, Arya tried again, directing the stones at the Empire's soldiers to the left and to the right of them, smiting several men at once. She then noticed a man sneaking up on them from the side, carrying a hammer. Not one of the Varden's people, but one from the ship, _"Roran,"_ she thought, noting his resemblance to Eragon.

She glanced toward where she knew Eragon must be, on the plateau, and softly said, "Wiol ono" (For you).

Arya changed her tactics, seeking to engage fully the two minds while leaving Roran free to reach them_. "At least that is the plan,_" Arya thought. She assaulted the Twins mentally, pushing against the barriers in their understanding, angling to work her way through their defenses. But she did not move very far, nor go very fast, in the remote event a spell cast by one of the Twins in the dying seconds of his life would prove fatal. _"They can't have gained that much more power,"_ Arya thought. One of the Twins looked toward where Roran slowly sneaked, but when Arya stretched her mind to more fully engage his, he looked away from Roran and back toward Arya. They were more powerful now, casting energy balls while fending her off mentally. However, she could feel areas in their minds that normally she would exploit to crush them.

"_One day I will die, however, not this day,"_ Arya thought with grim determination. She clenched her jaws tightly together, and magnified the magic with which she assaulted their minds. She felt the icy dagger from her mind that paused in one of the Twins, and she knew he stood on the brink of a precipice.

Roran stood and swung his mighty hammer, crushing the skull of that one. Arya pushed hard on the mind of the other Twin, slamming into his mind like a blade cutting across ice. He cried out with agony, unable to mount any kind of defense against either Arya's magic or the sledgehammer of Roran. After he finished destroying the Twins, Roran placed his leg up on one of the deceased Twins, and let out a mighty, triumphant bellow. The rest of the Empire's army responded to Roran's cry by turning and racing away. Arya relaxed for a moment. _"Foolish, Roran,"_ Arya thought, _"but brave as well! I can see that you are blood kin to Eragon."_

Arya heard Jormundur ask Nasuada if they should pursue, and was relieved when Nasuada answered in the negative. The Varden's and Surda's armies cheered. The dwarves did not join in, because this battle claimed the life of their king, Hrothgarz. However, Arya could do nothing of the sort, seeking with her mind to find Eragon.

First, she tried to contact him using the way of communication as he did with the members of Du Vrangr Gata, but could not find any string of azure blue running as a thread through the thousands of other threads. Then, Arya switched to trying to 'hear' his communication with Saphira, but could not detect anything, no matter how hard she tried. She glanced at Nasuada and found her studiously looking out over the Burning Plains for signs of Eragon. Nasuada did not find him either because the smoky look of darkness that came from the black smoke, which rose and mixed with the yellow and orange haze was too intense. Arya quickly looked around for Angela, Solembum, or any member of Du Vrangr Gata, but frustration was all she found.

"Lady Arya," she heard Jeduthun's voice, barely a whisper. He had served her faithfully as a carrier of her bow and arrow. Surprised at her forgetfulness, she turned, hurried over, and quickly bent down to assess his injuries, picking up her bow, arrow pouch and arrows, and throwing them to the right.

"Shh," she told him as she eased him backwards. He had sustained major injuries, mainly to the left side of his body, which suffered ugly burns centered just above his left hip, then extended outwards to the top of his shoulder and downwards to just below his knee. His wounds were extensive, and most likely fatal.

"I'm going to die," Jeduthun said, matter-of-factly. "It was an honor serving…"

"No, you are not! I will not let you," Arya stated. She quickly repositioned him and stated, "Waise heill!" His labored breathing became more smooth and regular. Jeduthun passed into unconsciousness. She promptly began to heal the injury, and once it became clear to her she had saved his life, Arya quickly called for healers. Angela showed up first, Solembum trailing behind her. "Angela, I need to get this young man to the healers. He carried my bow and arrows for me," Arya said. Angela nodded, bent down to take his hand, and called for more people to come and help her carry him.

As Arya turned him over to Angela, she shifted her gaze to Solembum. _What news of Eragon and Saphira?_ Arya questioned him. Solembum blinked, tilted his head to the side, and did not answer her_. What happened to Eragon?_ Arya asked irritated. Solembum glimpsed over his left shoulder. As Arya followed his gaze, she saw the ruby dragon flying away. Stunned, she turned to ask Solembum what had happened, but he was not there.

"Barzul!" she cursed, and again tried to call out to Eragon and Saphira with her mind, but no answer came. She could find nothing. Arya then bent down, and quickly formed a pool of blood mixed with sweat and other fluids, and tried to scry him. The pool swirled as touched by the magic, but stayed the same in every other way; as hard as she tried to find a trace of them, she could not.

Arya struggled to comprehend what had just happened, but she could find no answer. The only object she desperately clung to was the prophecy of Maud. _"Solembum would know if something should change in regards to Maud?_" Arya thought, but ultimately she was unsure. She stood up and looked out over what she could see of the Burning Plains. "So much loss," Arya whispered softly. She closed her eyes with sorrow.

"_Perhaps Islanzadi was correct,"_ Arya thought, _"I accepted the yawe, and so the loss is mine to bear. I have dishonored my breol, and my people."_

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Particularly tell me if you thought I made Arya too "Mary-Sueish". One of the problems I had with Eldest is that in this battle, everything centers around Eragon and Saphira, with little interaction from Arya, Angela, or Solembum. I liked Roran catching the Twins off-guard. But I don't think with Arya and Angela on the battlefield, it would have gone down that way without some explanation about where those two were and why neither one of them would step up and fight the Twins. I felt the Battle of Farthen Dur, at the end of Eragon was much more believable than this one. However, I don't intend for Arya to ever mention the part she played in the Twins demise. I will say Roran was brave to take on the Twins, and I intend to portray him as a character worthy of the title, "Roran Stronghammer".

Look for Arya's reaction to Eragon and what he did during the battle in about two chapters.


	21. Ch 21: Afterwards of the Battle

Chapter 21: the afterwards of the Battle of the Burning Plains.

CP owns everything Eragon.

* * *

Arya made her way back to the rows of pavilions, passing by each one, and hearing conversations, which ranged anywhere from celebrating the outcome of the battle with great joy, to others where people were grieving for a loss, or wondering where a person was. She glanced backward over the battlefield and saw certain people pushing the dead into one of the holes from which toxic fumes emanated. Others were walking among the dead and nearly dead, looking for men that were family or close friends. The landscape was littered with the dying, and the darkness of smoke billowing upwards blocked out the sun. Birds were feasting on the corpses in the areas where no people were.

A woman wearing the clothes of King Orrin's court ran into Arya, apologized, and then hurriedly asked, "Excuse me, mi'lady, would you know where my husband is? He was part of the king's cavalry, but I can't find him, and no one knows what happened to him. They have his horse, but no knowledge of where he got to."

Arya answered softly, "First, you should check with the healers. They are treating both the Varden and King Orrin's men. Pray you find him there, otherwise, there is only a remote chance that he is alive. Even then, I am afraid you must search for him on the part of the battlefield where King Orrin led his cavalry." When Arya saw the despair written on the woman's face, she quickly added, "It is more likely the healers have him, or else why would the cavalry officers not know where he ended, and yet have his horse? If his horse is alive, than it is probable he is as well."

The woman bowed and speedily raced off toward the healers. Arya hoped the woman found her husband among the injured, and not among the deceased._ "So much death,"_ Arya sadly thought. Her mind raced back to Eragon and Saphira, and she shuddered. She had never thought they were in any danger of losing their lives, because she honestly thought seeing the ruby dragon in her vision that he would be on the Varden's side, not working for Galbatorix. _"What if it is Murtagh?"_ she thought, and shuddered. She shook her head, trying to escape imagining anything along those lines. However, it continued to bother her even as she found Nasuada's pavilion and entered through the canvas flap.

Inside, she found Jormudur, Elva and Nasuada. Whatever they were saying the conversation had just finished, and Jormudur bowed to Nasuada, took Elva by the hand, and led her out of the pavilion. He bowed to Arya as he went past, and Elva scrutinized her closely with purple, penetrating eyes as she went by.

"I will send one of your maids to help you with your armor," Jormundur said over his shoulder.

"Fine," Nasuada replied. The canvas flap closed, leaving Arya and Nasuada alone. Nasuada sighed. "Well, Arya, how do you think my first battle being in command of the armies went?" she asked.

"I think your father would be proud," Arya responded. "Come, let me heal the wound." Nasuada nodded, and Arya bent down beside her. "Waise Heill!" she said, and the wound on her thigh began to heal.

Arya opened her eyes, looked at Nasuada and said, "I am just tired. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"Is that all?" Nasuada asked. "I know you too well. There is something you are not telling me. I need to know if it concerns the Varden."

Arya sighed again, this time with a little anger. "I must tell you something, but you may not want to hear it. I do not want to tell it you, however, it does concern the Varden and you, personally." Nasuada looked confused. Arya slowly asked, "Did you see the red dragon?"

Pain crossed Nasuada's face. "Yes, I did, for only a little while though, then the smoke mixed with the vapors coming from the ground obstructed my view," she responded. "Do you think the dragon matches the one in your vision?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, I am quite certain," Arya responded, "When I saw him I remembered my vision as if it were just happening, only this time I noticed he flew in front of clouds that darkened the sky."

"It seemed obvious to me the dragon in your vision and the dragon today were the same," Nasuada commented. A maid came into the pavilion and started helping Nasuada take off her armor. "Did you not see him flying away? Eragon and Saphira met that threat head on and obviously won." Arya pulled in her breath, and sat up in the chair. Her eyes looked intensely at Nasuada. "What are you thinking, Arya? Tell me!" Nasuada demanded.

"I tried to contact Eragon and I could not," Arya stated flatly.

"Magic?"

"That too. However, first there were two other ways. I tried both of them, though you could consider them magic if you wanted to. The point is I could not, and did not hear or see anything. By hear, I mean 'hear' Eragon's voice with my mind as he talked to the members of Du Vrangr Gata, and hear the voices of Eragon and Saphira communicating with each other. By 'see', I mean I tried to scry him and he was not there."

"Perhaps you could not hear or see him because he did not want to be seen nor heard," Nasuada offered.

"No! It is as if he were a candle; before the battle began, I heard Eragon talking to Saphira, as I see a candle burning bright in a dark room. Later, I heard him talking with members of Du Vrangr Gata, as if I were seeing the candle burning in a dark room but behind the veil that covered the doorway. Just before coming here, I tried both ways of hearing, and I tried to scry him and nothing is all I received, like the candle in the room had burned out, and only darkness remained."

The maid gasped at what Arya said while still taking off Nasuada's armor. Nasuada remained unconvinced. "I am sure there is an explanation for all this," she said forcefully.

"What, the Varden have lost their greatest hope against Galbatorix, and all the effort we have put in is utterly wasted? Or Eragon's and Saphira's lives were cut short when they should have lived forever?" Arya snapped back.

"No, it cannot be! I refuse to believe Eragon and Saphira are dead!" Nasuada firmly said. "Galbatorix is tricky in the dark magic he uses…"

"Galbatorix practices 'Forbidden Magic'," Arya interrupted, correcting her.

"Fine, the 'Forbidden Magic' Galbatorix uses could have blinded you from seeing or hearing him," Nasuada stated, almost yelling.

"I have never seen or heard of someone who can use the dark magic in that way," Arya angrily said.

"Have you ever known anyone besides Galbatorix, the Forsworn, or the Shade who uses dark magic?" Nasuada asked in a huff.

Arya frowned. "No," she stated flatly.

"Then you do not know for sure what is and what is not, available to someone who uses the Forbidden Magic," Nasuada shot back. "I think it is far more likely Galbatorix, through the Red Rider, took Eragon and Saphira."

"Denying the inevitable?" Arya asked, beyond irritation now.

"No, hoping for the better of two outcomes," Nasuada answered, keeping her voice on an even keel to calm Arya down. "Besides, Galbatorix is growing in his powers every day. Just because you haven't seen anyone do something doesn't mean it can't be done!"

Arya's eyes flashed with anger and irritation.

Nasuada continued, "Besides, we have not had a visit from Angela, whom I would assume would know because of her association with the werecat. I have heard that the werecats deeds go unnoticed by most, but they more important than any man or woman to the Dragon Riders of old."

Arya closed her eyes and looked sideways. "Barzul!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Nasuada asked, confused.

"Solembum came to me during the battle, after the red dragon and his rider had converged on Saphira and Eragon. I was moving towards where Eragon and Saphira were when I saw them last. He informed me my skills were needed elsewhere," Arya admitted.

"You listened to him?" Nasuada asked.

"I am not an imbecile," Arya replied. "Of course, I listened to him! Solembum does not speak to you without a good reason!"

"Solebum never speaks to me," Nasuada said thoughtfully.

"This is the third time he has spoken to me, and I am guessing the only reason he had was my relationship to Eragon and Saphira," Arya told her. Nasuda seemed surprised. "Do not be sore, for before we had a new dragon and rider, Solembum never spoke to me, and Maud the werecat who dwells among my people, hardly ever speaks to me either, even if I am one hundred years old!"

Nasuada nodded and slightly bowed her head. "Well, then, Arya Svit-kona, to which way did the red dragon rider fly off?" she inquired.

"He went west, over the Jiet River," Arya answered. "However, I saw only his red dragon."

"Maybe Eragon and Saphira were there, and you just did not see them. Or perhaps Galbatorix sent men specially trained to carry Eragon and Saphira," Nauada said.

"The Raz'ac?" Arya suggested.

"Yes, exactly. "

"The Raz'ac were the ones who carried me to Gil'ead to be tortured under the hand of the Shade," Arya said, with a combination of anger and sadness all mixed in together. Nasuada reached out and momentarily touched Arya's shoulder.

"So, assuming such, then the question becomes; how do we transport every member of Du Vrangr Gata and an entire company of warriors across the River?" Nasuada asked.

Arya thought for a moment. "By using the ship," she responded. "I, for one, am going!"

Nasuada said, with her voice projecting as the leader of the Varden, "I am going as well! It is critical that we get our Dragon and her Rider back and out of harm's way. You are right, though, we can use the…"

At that moment, the canvas flap of the pavilion opened, letting in Eragon and another young man, whom Arya had already identified as Roran, into the pavilion. Saphira stuck her head in behind them. A surprised Nasuada looked as if she would leap for joy seeing Eragon and Saphira there in front of her. Arya felt the same elation, however she hid it well, noticing the small silver hammer pendant, which Eragon had tied to his belt Beloth the Wise. _"His gift from the dwarves,"_ Arya thought.

Meanwhile, Nauada ran toward him, threw her arms around him, and cried out,

_--"Where were you? We thought you were dead, or worse."_

"_Not quite." _

"_The candle still burns," murmured Arya.--_

The shock of seeing Eragon gave way to a flood of emotions; relief, joy, and anger. As Arya went back and forth between relief at his presence to fuming with ire at him, she thought, _"I wonder how I managed to hear him before, yet later I was unable to do so?"_

000000

_--From Eldest-__-_

* * *

00

* * *

I appreciate reviews. I also have to say the chapter where Arya and Eragon have a "confrontation" about what happened in the battle won't be the next chapter. Sorry about that, but if you'll wait, I think the best is yet to come. I hope you're not too disappointed. Yes, you will be able to see the confrontation coming, and I think will be satisfied with the result.


	22. Ch 22: Aftermath of the Battle

Chapter 22: Continues the Afterward of the Battle of the Burning Plains. This chapter picks up at the end of Eragon's visit to Nasuada's pavilion.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

_--From: Eldest: "Our task is doubly hard now. We may have held our own today, but the Empire still far outnumbers us, and now we are faced with not one but two Riders, both of whom are stronger than you, Eragon. Do you think you could defeat Murtagh with the help of the elves' spellcasters?" _

"_Maybe. But I doubt he'd be foolish enough to fight them and me together."_

_For several minutes, they discussed the effect Murtagh could have on their campaign and strategies to minimize or eliminate it. At last, Nasuada said, "Enough. We cannot decide this when we are bloody and tired and our minds are clouded from fighting. Go, rest, and we shall take this up again tomorrow."_

_As Eragon turned to leave, Arya approached him and looked him straight in the eye. "Do not allow this to trouble you overmuch, Eragon-elda. You are not your father, nor your brother. Their shame is not yours." _

"_Aye," agreed Nasuada. "Nor imagine that it has lowered our opinion of you." She reached out and cupped his face. "I know you, Eragon. You have a good heart. The name of your father cannot change that."_

_Warmth blossomed inside Eragon. He looked from one woman to the next then twisted his hand over his chest, overwhelmed by their friendship.--_

Arya recoiled at Eragon's action of giving Nasuada and her the elven form of appreciation_. "It is as if he forgets we are not friends anymore,"_ she fumed, _"it is as if he does not care what I am feeling, or thinks too much of himself. Saphira had not chosen him as her Rider, he would not presume to think of me in that way."_ As she watched Eragon leave with Roran, she struggled to keep a tight wrap on her feelings of anger and turmoil, lest Nasuada realize how she truly felt concerning Eragon right now. She could not risk offending Eragon, as he obeyed Nasuada as his liege-lord, and she would not understand if Arya decided to reveal what he had done to damage their friendship. Yet, Eragon had offended her.

_Good-bye, Arya_, Saphira said to her before she withdrew her head from the opening. Arya stepped backwards, caught up suddenly in the realization Saphira had chosen Eragon. _"Presume to think of me?"_ Arya thought, disgusted at the idea she had just had. No, Eragon was a Dragon Rider, one that she and many other people waited for many years to see. Eragon was more important than she was, and his fate mattered more than hers; yet he had far to go before she could look at him as anything more than Saphira's Rider.

Sitting down, Nasuada let out a long, deep sigh, which resounded off the pieces of armor in the pavilion, and banged her fists on the table. Nasuada looked tired, as if Eragon's disclosure concerning the Red Dragon Rider had been a much harder blow than she suffered during the whole course of the battle. Arya looked at her, wondering suddenly if and how Murtagh's defection to the other side affected her. Surely Nasuada of all the people in the Varden had grown closer to Murtagh than anyone else had the chance to. Arya remembered how Nasuada reacted when Eragon divulged Murtagh's taking of Zar'oc.

Arya asked, "Nasuada, you do consider Murtagh our enemy now?" The pose Nasuada took concerned her.

"I don't know," Nasuada answered sorrowfully.

"But surely you must realize he has pledged his allegiance, no matter how unwillingly to Galbatorix?" Arya pressed Nasuada.

"When Eragon informed us about Murtagh, he also told us Murtagh let him and Saphira go free," Nasuada said slowly, "surely he is not beyond any hope."

"Yet Eragon offered to kill him and he refused," Arya stated angrily.

"It does not matter, Murtagh is not beyond our reach!" Nauada answered, standing now, her face set with a look of defiance.

"Faolin and Glenwing died! Durza captured and tortured me!" Arya stated, anger blazing in her emerald eyes. "In one week's time, I would have stood before Galbatorix, and death would have been my choice."

"Murtagh is not an elf! He…"

"What! He does not have a century or more of experience? Have you considered what Eragon would have done?" Arya yelled. Nasuada frowned. "Yes, that is right! Eragon would have chosen death, even if his act condemned Saphira and thus, all dragons to extinction. Murtagh killed Hrothgar and took Zar'oc. '_Misery_ to go with Thorn', he said. And misery is what he wrecked upon all of us, Varden, Surda and especially the dwarves alike. This does not feel like a victory, and we should not consider it so!"

Nasuada crossed her arms, and walked back and forth, considering what Arya said. For Arya's part, she just let her walk, not knowing what supposition Nasuada would have. Would she see the situation the right way, or would they come to blows?

After a minute, Nasuada faced Arya and said with grim determination, "I do care about the dwarves, and their fallen King. Just as I care about what happened to you and the ultimate sacrifice made by Faolin and Glenwing. I mourn for them. I also have to take care because I am the leader of the Varden. But I will not abandon Murtagh to Galbatorix without trying every avenue I can think of and even some I have not, because I know Murtagh's life has never been easy! Besides, you should consider the vision you saw. You, and I, neither one of us, interpreted it correctly. We both only considered what you saw as something for the future, and I, for one, happening to entertain the notion that it would be a Dragon Rider loyal to the Varden. So no, I will not give up on Murtagh so easily, despite what you or anyone else thinks!"

Arya frowned and remained silent for a few moments. Then she finally commented, "You are either a fool or a better woman than I am."

For a moment Arya couldn't tell whether there would be blows between them, but Nasuada finally sighed and sat back down. "To bad we cannot avail ourselves of the wisdom of Angela and Solembum," she said ruefully.

"Oh," Arya said, as Nasuada looked at her wandering what caused her sudden contrition. Arya struggled momentarily. Finally she said softly, "When I saw the ruby dragon and realized the vision I had in Ellesmera was of now, and not a future time, I desperately tried to fight my way to Eragon and Saphira, Solembum came to me. He told me to go the other way, there were those who needed my help."

Nasuada looked shocked. "Solembum talked to you?" she asked with amazement. Arya scowled. "He never talks to me," she said. "I suppose that's good," Nasuada added. Arya just shook her head.

"I believe he talked to me only by my relation to Eragon and Saphira," Arya finally said.

"A Dragon and her Rider, or now a Dragon and his Rider," Nasuada commented, "It does have a certain symmetry, as Eragon said."

"Yes," Arya commented.

"What about the human the Raz'ac's talked about?" Nasuada asked.

"Obviously he or she and the Red Rider have no relation to each other," Arya commented. "It would surprise me if he or she is in someway related to the village of Carvahall. After all, what could cause them to come all this way? Surely not for the sake of joining the Varden, and the entire village came, that is too extraordinary for just the young men whom Galbatorix conscripted."

Nasuada nodded.

Arya cautiously asked, "What about Elva?"

"She was instrumental in discovering traitors," Nasuada answered, "The wound that you healed came from a traitor, not from the Varden, but from Surda. Elva tried to warn Jormundur, however, he would not listen at first, and by the time he did, the guilty party almost had me."

"I am glad to hear of it. However, what will you do concerned Elva with Eragon promising to correct the mistake of the curse," Arya said softly.

Nasuada picked up on something in her voice, and asked, "Why is it important?"

"Because I fear Eragon and Saphira will sometime soon become indisposed," Arya replied. "After all, if a human related to Carvahall, Eragon will feel obliged to go after the Raz'ac, and I fear for your safety, unless you stay in Farthen Dur. She saved you before, and now in this battle she saved you again." For Arya, she wanted Eragon to reverse the curse, which he spoke over her as soon as possible, however, she also recognized there were other concerns at play. She wanted Nasuada to understand the full ramifications of exactly what would happen when Eragon put the spell the he had learned in Du Weldenvaren to work.

"Nay, I cannot," Nasuada stated, "And I will not be the cause of any more suffering on Elva's behalf. I intend to let Eragon go, if it is to save the human from the Raz'ac, then so be it. If it is for further training with the elves, then that is all right, as well. If I die, I die. After what he experienced during the battle, and not listening to Elva when she spoke, Jormundur is on guard lest any harm come to me. Eragon promised to reverse what he spoke and he can do so as soon as he feels sufficiently recovered from the battle."

"There remains another problem for Eragon," Arya commented. "He is part of Dûrgrimst Ingeiteum, and so will be intricately involved in the dwarves choosing their new king."

"He may not have considered this a possibility," she said flatly.

"No, I daresay he did not," Arya noted, getting a wry grin on her face. "I would very much like to see how this plays out."

Nasuada shook her head, but not quite with a smile on her face. "I suppose we will," she commented. "Now, do you know how soon we can expect help from the elves?" she asked.

A grimace of concern and pain crossed Arya's face. "I do not know. Sooner rather than later, I hope," she softly and sorrowfully said. _"Queen Islanzadi should have kept her alliance with the Varden active, and so elven spellcasters should have been here for the battle. That she did not is my responsibility to bear, and so I walk with a sense of disgrace as an elf,"_ Arya thought.

Arya yawned. Nasuada quickly said, "Arya, you look tired. Go and rest. I will need you before the night completely turns to morning."

Arya bowed, mumbled "Thank you," before exiting the pavilion, too tired to really pay much attention to the goings-on around her. She did notice a finely dressed, though thoroughly traveled man walking toward Nasuada's pavilion with Jormundur. He carried a book, bound in leather carved with mysterious runes, under his arm. "The Domia abr Wyrda," Arya softly commented. "Who might that be?" she consider for a moment, but then sighed, suddenly too tired to think.

As she walked to her pavilion, Arya noted the men of Surda celebrated, while the people of the Varden were much more subdued. In the distance, the dwarves were preparing to take the body of their fallen King back to Farthen Dur, positioned his body within a rock hewn out for such a purpose. Then the rock vault would be forever sealed. Then the dwarves would hew a statue of his likeness, which would grace the hall of the next dwarf king.

She entered her own pavilion, much smaller than Nasuada's, threw her belt with sword and sheath, as well as her bow and arrows on the chair by a small table, and collapsed onto the bed. Arya fell into a shallow slumber. Dreams plagued her sleep, so wispy and etheral that she could not quite grasp them; of Islanzadi, of Faolin, and of her home in Ellesmera. Then without warning, the dream became unexpectedly clear, like the tomb of Brom on a moonlit night, a dream showing her riding on Saphira with Eragon. She uncannily knew they were going on some type of quest.

Arya awoke, cursing the dream, which she now had for the second time. _"Is it a surety?"_ she wondered, and her frustration with Eragon only increased in intensity. "No, let it not be so!" she cried aloud, and threw one of her pillows across the tent.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciated all the reviews put up for the last chapter. Surprisingly, this chapter was harder to write than the ones before. Particularly I struggled with knowing I had to make a chapter with Nasuada and Arya arguing over Murtagh and Thorn, and set up the situation with Elva and choosing the next dwarf king, both of which are things Eragon is intricately involved in, along with rescuing Katrina. So, one more chapter, with Arya off to the side, observing Eragon interacting with Nasuada and Elva. This should be fun, because the frustration Arya will be ramped up, all leading up to the confrontation between the two of them, which will take place in the chapter after that.


	23. Ch 23: Before the Dawn

Chapter 23.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Early in the morning hours, before the light dawned across the Burning Plains, Arya heard a person clear his throat. She turned around and saw a pale-looking boy, standing there in the entrance to Arya's pavilion. "Jarsha?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy answered, nervous because he did not know how she would react.

Arya sighed. "Nasuada needs me, huh?" she inquired rhetorically.

"Yes, ma'am," Jarsha replied, not recognizing the rhetorical nature of Arya's question.

"Tell her I will come," she said, then watched as Jarsha left her tent. "You did say to me you would need me before the morning light, Nasuada. Even if I do not want to come, I will oblige." As she rose from her bed, she looked at the pillow she had thrown across the pavilion when she came the night before. Arya growled, realizing this probably would concern Eragon and Saphira.

As she changed clothes, she thought about Eragon and what he had done, making promises when he was not sure he could keep them. First, the swearing fealty to Nasuada, then his acceptance of King Hrothgar's invitation to become part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. That led to the other dwarven clan, Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, declaring themselves to be his mortal enemies. Next he swore to lift the curse he had unintentionally spoken over Elva. _"Well,"_ Arya reflected_, "that was an inadvertent act on Eragon's part, and he swore to release her from the curse, even though I can see it becoming a real issue. And I am almost sure the human that I heard the Raz'ac thinking about must be related in someway to him, or else the entire village of Carvahall would not have come to Surda, looking to join the Varden."_ Anger and frustration played across her face, lighting up her emerald eyes with a hint of that, which would not go away, no matter how much her demeanor changed.

"How did you become so intricately involved in all the politics of the Varden, the dwarves, and yet you did excellently concerning the elves?" Arya softly asked the air, for Eragon was not there. "You must have realized the sacrifices the elves made regarding the egg and thus recognize the intricacies of our politics, but how could you forget Ajihad watching out for you respecting your independence, not attached to any one group? Even after I told you as much." She then sighed_. "Eragon, you look at the elves as if we're something to attain to. Yet here I am, ashamed of myself because I am an elf, because of what our Queen, my own mother, failed to do,"_ Arya thought with great regret.

She buckled her scabbard, sword, and belt around her waist and exited the tent, walking resolutely to Nasuada's pavilion; holding her head high and not paying attention to anyone around her. She paused at the entrance to Nasuada's pavilion, then firmly opened the canvas flap. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Saphira coming with Eragon, and she quickly walked in. Nasuada greeted her. There in the pavilion was Jormudur, Orik, King Orrin and his squire, and off to the side stood Angela, Elva and Solembum. Arya muttered greetings to all assembled and withdrew to the corner. There she crossed her arms and stood, watching everything, but betraying nothing in the expression on her face, only could Nasuada, Orik, and Orrin tell her agitation if they looked at her eyes. Angela, Solembum and Elva recognized Arya's perturbation already. In fact, Angela and Solembum scrutinized her, while Elva furrowed her brows and looked uncomfortable.

Eragon opened the flap and stepped inside, while Saphira stuck her head in through the door. _"Here is where it should get interesting,"_ Arya thought.

Eragon greeted everyone in turn, though Arya barely nodded a reply. He then looked down, and took in his breath. Arya noticed he had healed the wound on his head, yet the bruises remained. Eragon said, "I know when the morning light comes on this camp, we shall leave and take King Hrothgar his burial place. Several dwarves went last night, to prepare the dwarves who remined at Farthen Dur to be ready when we arrive. I know also as a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum I must take part not only in Hrotgar's funeral, and all that entails, but also in selecting a king to replace him. Yet I have taken a vow to reverse what I spoke over you, Elva, and so I will do that now. If you will come with me…"

"No, you cannot!" Arya burst out her refusal.

"It is my duty as a Rider," Eragon stated, looking her squarely in the eyes.

"You cannot, because you are not strong enough," Arya said, agitated now and showing it on her face.

"I have received training…you know that I have!" Eragon protested. He almost said 'from Oromis-ebrithil', but stopped in time. Arya recognized what he almost did, and knew it would be awful if he were to reveal Oromis by name, and thus peak the interest of Nasuada and King Orrin.

"It is not your training that I am concerned about," Arya stated strongly. Then she glanced at Elva, and softened her voice. "I, more than anyone here, know the wrong you inadvertently committed, and how important it is for you to make it right. However, I also know it will require a great deal of energy from you, energy that you do not have. _Trying to do this might kill you!_" The vehemence of her objection was such, it flowed over into Eragon's mind as much as he could hear it with his ears.

Eragon looked shocked, as if he had not considered this before now. Saphira hissed.

_Do you not think my Rider is strong enough?_ Saphira asked Arya, annoyed.

_I think he has just finished a battle, which he faced Murtagh and lost_, Arya quickly shot back. The pavilion shook as Saphira made sure everyone knew definitely where she stood.

Nasuada stepped between Eragon and Arya. "Eragon, on the way here from Du Weldenwarden, Arya overheard two Raz'ac on their mounts, saying they must return to their lair because of the human they hold there. Is this human from Carvahall?" she asked.

Eragon nodded, and his face fell. "Aye. It is Roran's fiancé. The Raz'ac wrecked Carvahall and kidnapped Katrina. Really, it is my fault, and so must the remedy be mine as well. As your vassal, I ask your permission to go with Roran and rescue Katrina from the Raz'ac immediately after I take part in selecting a new dwarf king."

"Where is their lair?" Nasuada asked. "You only told us of Dras-Leona. Is it in Helgrind then?"

"Aye," Eragon answered. "It is." Nasuada nodded, giving her consent for Eragon and Saphira to leave with Roran. "Thank you."

Arya noticed Elva's expression instantly changed. She appeared upset and downcast at the same time. Angela gave voice to the thought, which plagued Arya. "You idiot, moron, simpleton, imbecile, nincompoop, ignoramus! How do you think Elva is going to be well? Do you think I know the correct spell? I would've removed the curse if I did. No, thanks to you, Elva has to wait until you are well enough physically to handle it!" Eragon looked down at the rug on the dirt floor, ashamed.

Nasuada stepped over toward Angela, who was not happy with the way this had turned out. "Unless Arya could assist him? Lend him your strength?" she asked.

Arya looked at Elva for a long moment. She then glanced at Eragon, who tilted his head, as Saphira said to Arya, _With your strength added to mine, Eragon would have more than enough to lift the curse, and restore a blessing._

Arya glanced backwards, noticed Saphira staring at her, sapphire eyes glistening. "Yes, I will," she answered. Saphira's rumble expressed her satisfaction with her answer.

"No, you cannot," Elva stated quickly.

"Why?" Eragon asked, distressed.

"Because King Orrin is coming with us to Farthen Dur," she said, as if that explained everything. Eragon looked confused. Elva exasperatedly added, "He is bringing his earls, and they each have their squires. Plus, you do not know how well or not it will go when you select a new dwarf king. You will leave, and then certain dwarves who are unhappy with your involvement might try to assassinate her because you are not there. Who is to protect Nasuada while you are gone?"

Orik, and Orrin stepped forward, both claiming they would consider it a mark against their honor if something happened to Nasuada. Orik added in as strong a voice as Arya had ever heard. "Especially if the dwarves cause any trouble. I am a dwarf, and I served her father for many years, and so I will serve her by watching so any foul play does not come near her."

Arya knew Orik meant well, but he could not deliver that promise if he became the next dwarf king, or if worse transpired and the dwarves rebelled. King Orrin could not protect her because of his responsibilities to his earls. Nasuada recognized as much, and vehemently shook her head.

Jormundur stepped forward. "I commit myself to aid Nasuada and the Varden by promising to stay by her side, and be vigilant so no harm shall come to her," he said strongly.

"No, you cannot," Nasuada said quickly. "I need you to stay here and lead the Varden in my stead. We cannot let the Council of Elders have the chance to make inroads into regaining power they thought they secured when the Urgals, led by the Twins, murdered my father." Jormudur bowed, accepting Nasuada's decision, though the look on his face betrayed the worry he felt for her.

"Perhaps Fredrik?" Orik asked.

Nasuada shook her head. "He does not know all the intricacies of the Varden, or the dwarves," she answered. "I will be fine on my own."

"No!" all the men in the pavilion stated at once. An overwhelmed Nasuada seemed confused and flabbergasted, then just as quickly her face turned to defiance. Arya knew everyone would object, and rightfully so, to Nasuada, because she was too valuable to the Varden. Moreover, Arya knew Nasuada had named Eragon as her successor with leading lead the Varden if something happened to her. However, Eragon had mired himself in quicksand with the commitments he made to Elva, the dwarves, Roran, and to training back in Du Weldenvarden.

"I can take care of myself!" Nasuada stated contumaciously.

"The point is, Nasuada, not whether you can avoid assassins, however, what if you did not, and you met the same fate as your father?" Arya asked. "Consider where the Varden would go without you." She didn't add "especially with the Red Rider", but she saw Nasuada understood implicitly what Arya implied. Eragon caught the undercurrent of what Arya said. Doubly ashamed now, he hung his head down low, and Arya saw even Saphira was not sure about this.

For a few moments, nobody spoke. Arya glanced over at Angela and knew she reached the same conclusion. Even Solembum looked with curiosity at Eragon, to see how he would react. Arya felt horrible. Every fiber of her being, shouted out to let Eragon heal Elva by lifting the curse, in fact, it took everything she had not to speak out. She even considered taking on the responsibility for protecting Nasuada herself, but she could not be sure what she would have to do as the elven ambassador to the Varden, with the spellcasters on the way. So she could not take on that charge, no matter how much she wanted to.

Arya became increasingly agitated, and she focused the anger onto Eragon, even though she knew he didn't account for everything. The weight of being an elf, plus the anger and hurt over the Shade killing her mate, Faolin and comrade in arms, Glenwing, and spending months of torture under his hands, was becoming unbearable.

Finally, Elva spoke, her voice betraying the pain she had already been through, but also regret knowing the only course of action she could take. "You can do what you must with the dwarves and with rescuing Roran's fiancé. However, know I am sacrificing a great deal to do this."

Eragon knelt before Elva, and softly said, "Thank you. I know you are hurting because of what I did to you."

Angela wanted to rip into him, but Arya spoke before she could. "Elva, know the elves are sending spellcasters to aid the Varden. As soon as they arrive, Eragon will be free to break the curse over your life. I will see that their first order of aiding the Varden is to protect Nasuada at all costs, even with their very lives, or mine, if it becomes necessary. I promise you that." She then repeated the last part in the ancient language, so Angela specifically knew she would not break her vow, and thus making the oath more binding than life itself.

"I accept your word," Elva stated.

Angela ripped into Eragon for quite a few minutes, and then turned to Arya. "Last I checked you were an elf, fearless and with no fear of death, but now I see that does not matter. You are instead a cowardly fool!" she angrily spat out.

"I am also the elven ambassador to the Varden. There is no other!" Arya shot back. "That is the reason I cannot take the responsibility for protecting Nasuada. I am not like some people, who take on too much and so cannot fulfill the one thing that is most important!" Arya regretted making the last part of that statement as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She caught Eragon flushing out of the corner of her eye.

Angela glanced his way, and backed down. "Come on, Elva, let us leave these idiots alone now. If you could move, Saphira." Saphira backed out of the canvas flap, and Angela took Elva's hand and walked out. "Don't worry, Elva will not go far. Unlike most children she has responsibilities she never should have had," Angela sarcastically said over her shoulder. Solembum raised himself lazily off the ground, flicked some dirt off himself, and slowly sauntered after Angela and Elva.

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Nasuada asked Orik, "How many people, other than King Orrin and his earls do you have going with you to bury Hrothgar?"

"Jeod Longshanks, his wife; of course Roran as the cousin of Eragon; and Horst of Carvahall," Orik answered. "He is a smith, and we of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum would like it greatly if we could teach him what he does not know, which is quite a lot."

"When will you be ready to leave for the trek to Farthen Dur?" Nasuada asked.

"As soon as the sun comes up," Orik replied.

"Very well. Jormundur, you will command the Varden in my absence," Nasuada stated. "King Orrin, you inform whomever is coming with you when we will leave. You may go." King Orrin frowned, but did not say a word as he walked out, followed by his squire. Saphira, who had placed her head back in the canvas flap of the pavilion, immediately had to move. Orik bowed to Nasuada, and followed Orrin with Jormundur right behind him. Nasuada, Arya, Eragon and Saphira were the only ones left. "I know this is hard, Eragon," Nasuada said kindly to him.

"Aye," Eragon answered, "I just did not think it would be this hard."

_What could we have done differently?_ Saphira asked loud enough for Arya to hear as well as Eragon, who she directed her question at.

Eragon shook his head. In response, Arya scowled and walked out, furious with Eragon, and just fed up in general. Nasuada looked surprised, but Eragon closed his eyes.

_What has made you so upset?_ Saphira asked Arya.

_Go away_, Arya responded. _Just leave me alone!_

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. I just realized I have completely forgotten about the Urgals. So, in the next Chapter, which will be short, they make the trek back to Farthen Dur, after they deal with the Urgals. Then I promise Arya and Eragon will have their confrontation.


	24. Ch 24: Trek to Farthen Dur

Chapter 24. This should be a short chapter, just covering their trek back to Farthen Dur. I did it to include the Urgals.

Author's note: In the last chapter, Arya reacted in a way similar to the chapter near the beginning of Eldest (pg. 20-29 in my copy), when she was upset because Eragon chose to side with the Council of Elders. When he explained he had no intent of keeping their end of the bargain, rather swearing fealty to Nasuada, Arya chilled out, but only slightly. There is a part in there where Arya accuses Eragon of upsetting the balance she had worked with Ajihad on to insure the dragon rider would remain autonomous. I even included some clues in how I wrote the chapter, so you would see. However, I of course didn't realize that some of you would not have remembered that part of Eldest. )

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

The dwarves bearing their fallen king, and Nasuada, a few others from the Varden, King Orrin, his earl's and their squires, as well as Angela, Solembum, Elva, Jeod Longshanks and his wife, and Roran and Horst of Carvahall made up the caravan, which would make its way to Farthen Dur. Eragon and Saphira would circle overhead, checking the fore and rear to make sure they weren't walking into an ambush. Arya would run ahead to make sure the path remained unobstructed, and report if anything had changed. For normally the path supplies took from Surda to the Varden went on the outskirts of the mountains. Then they entered through the split in the terrain where the Beor Mountains had a valley, which held the Beartooth River at its core.

This time, however, they had chosen the path that led down beyond the coast of Surda until there was a treacherous break in the Beor Mountains. Then they would follow until they came out at the lake from which the Beartooth River began. They had chosen this route because they did not know what lay along the usual route they took. Galbatorix could easily be manipulating the situation and have some part of his army encamped there, waiting, and covered with magic so Eragon or Arya could not scry them.

As they prepared to move out, the Urgal leader approached Nasuada. Orik and the dwarves shifted slightly, their weapons ready for any assault. "Nar Garzhvog, what are you intending approaching me in this manner?" Nasuada asked.

"Firesword, we would be remiss if we did not guard you on your trek to the Beor Mountains," Garzhvog answered.

"I do not trust these Kull Urgals to manage anything, least of all guard us in our procession with King Hrothgar!" a dwarf strongly objected to the plan. Arya, just about to leave on her recognizance mission, stopped, interested in what Nasuada had to say. She had no problem with the Urgals request, of course, she had knowledge they did not, because of the education she had received in Ellesmera.

Eragon stopped his track of getting on Saphira's back, and walked over to stand with Nasuada. "I personally sifted through their minds, and what they say is true," he said. "The Shade tricked them into service, and so they attacked the Varden by subterfuge."

"So you are saying we should trust these Urgals?" the dwarf demanded angrily.

"Yes, I am," Eragon replied. Saphira grumbled her agreement, and bared her teeth so the dwarves would not misconstrue in any way where she stood on the matter. "The price they have agreed upon helping us is Galbatorix's blood, and land for their families to grow," Eragon added.

"Firesword is correct, we have sworn in blood and if the price is half of us have to die to accomplish those things, than so be it!" Garzhog stated.

Orik stepped between the dwarf and Garzvhog. He stated, "I have fought with him, and Eragon is part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, so his word is incontrovertible."

The dwarf opened his mouth to protest, but Nasuada cut him off, instead saying, "It would be a honor to have your Urgals watch out for our caravan, Nar Garzhvog."

"Ahgrat ukmar," Garzvhog stated (It is done). He turned to the other Urgals and ordered them to go ahead and set up watches on either side of where the caravan traveled, until the point where they reached the Beor Mountains.

"Come, we must leave," Nasuada said with finality. The caravan started moving. Arya ran ahead of the caravan, seeing Urgals taking up positions on either side of them. However, she soon outran them all, going faster than she had ever run before. Sometimes, she looked overhead and saw Saphira, but her presence only made her run faster. She took a break, ate her dinner and waited for the caravan to catch up. She continued doing the same until she found herself running near the sea. _"The sea that forms the basis of so many elven songs,"_ she thought, _"But I have more love for freshwater, Eldor, Ardwen, and Rona."_ Having that thought reminded her of home, Du Weldevarden and Ellesmera. She missed being there, despite living for the past seventy years among the Varden, Du Weldenvarden was home. That surprised her.

Arya soon came to the entrance to the Beor Mountains, and there she stopped, waiting for the caravan. As day turned to night, and back to day again, the caravan had not shown up. Just as Arya got ready to go back, when the dew faded away, she saw the caravan. After consulting with Nasuada, she picked her way through the Beor Mountains, hard work for people of any race. It was necessary, even with Saphira and Eragon flying overhead.

She figured in her head it would take twice as long for regular people to maneuver in the narrow passageway, between the slopes of the mountains, which dropped off for hundreds of feet, at times even reaching a thousand. However, the caravan would take three or more times as long, and so she got ready to run ahead, and then back to the caravan and then ahead again. All the while, she avoided Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Thank you for all the reviews I have already had! I told you this would be a short chapter. Ah, the next one is the one you have been waiting on; confrontation between Arya and Eragon. It happens in Farthen Dur. That's all I'm going to say.


	25. Ch 25: Saphira's Roar

Chapter 25. Here's the first part of Arya and Eragon's big confrontation. Note: The last chapter, though short, contained a few insights, which will come up later in the story. First, the route they took to get to Farthen Dur, and the route they didn't take; second, the Urgals; third, Arya's thoughts.

CP owns everything related to Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stood at the edge of the stone walkway, which jutted out from the large arched entranceway only five feet into the dragonhold of Tronjheim in Farthen Dur; beyond that lay nothing but an opening to Tronjheim's great central chamber. She had broken the immense star sapphire, Isidar Mithrim, when Eragon fought the Shade, and was losing. Arya rode Saphira down, distracting Durza so Eragon could drive Zar'oc, his sword through the Shade's heart. Saphira promised to restore the great star sapphire to its original state, just as when the dwarves first carved it.

Now, Zar'oc was gone, taken by Murtagh, at the same time he informed Eragon that Morzan was his father, and in the ancient language. Arya's jaws clenched, thinking about Eragon. He had not only sworn fealty to Nasuada, but he took Hrothgar's offer to become a member of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Which led to the members of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin swearing an oath for him to be their enemy_. "He does not realize what he has done!"_ thought Arya angrily. They would not attack Eragon because of Saphira. However, because she traveled with him through the dwarves territory, _she_ would suffer assault in his stead. An elf slaying dwarves. _"Never!"_ she thought, but knew if need be she would slaughter all the members of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin.

Then Eragon compounded the problem by cursing Elva. _"To be fair, he was trying to bless her,_" Arya considered, but fury immediately followed the notion. _"Eragon should have never attempted to bless anyone with the limited knowledge of the ancient language he had!"_ Now, he promised to help Roran release his fiancé from the Raz'acs, even though surely it was an ambush! He had to know it was an ambush!

Arya scowled. "Stupid boy!" she declared harshly, which echoed off the walls, and bounced around and around until it died down. She scrutinized the dragonhold, not realizing how sound carried and reverberated over and again. "Barzul!" she uttered quietly, and with a great deal of restraint, but with the same emphasis on the avowal. She stepped closer to the edge, glancing down to see if anyone was in the great chamber beneath. As an elf she could see the mile long stretch down to the lowest part.

"And to think I left my life, a good life, in Ellesmera, with Faolin my mate, to become the ambassador to the Varden. Ostrasized by Islanzadi, hardly seeing the home I love. But I choose that, no one else, and carried the egg with hopes that it would hatch for someone who would lead us to finally overthrow Galbatorix. After the years of working with Ajihad, maneuvering in such a way the Rider of the dragon egg, which I carried, whomever it might be, would have full autonomy, and to have this be the result! A boy who is entangled in every way possible, and just when I think he can do something good lifting the curse from Elva, he cannot. Because Nasuada named him the leader of the Varden if anything were to happen to her. No, nothing can befall her, or it would be a disaster!"

As Arya looked out over the enormous cavern, she regarded her father, King Evandar. _"Would you be proud of me, or would you look with aspersion on my choices in life? Am I a blessing to the Drottningu family, or am I an anathema? I have always tried to do what is just, and yet here I am, with life circling out of control. Civility is the only way to prevent hostility from accumulating, yet despite my attempts to adhere to my rituals rigorously, they have not protected me from extremes! Queen Islanzadi, for I do not call her 'mother', disowned me for seventy years, and the disaffection between us far from resolved. And I am now placed in a circumstance where I will have to annihilate every member of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin without volition. Is this what you desired when you chose to bring a child into this maniacal world?"_

Arya closed her emerald eyes for a millisecond, her raven hair swirling around her face, and rippled down her back in waves of crimson, which shone on top of the ebon, due to the lanterns that illuminated the cavern. Standing there, Arya had an ethereal, delicate beauty, which belied her unbreakable strength. Just as quickly, she opened her eyes, which had nothing but sorrow in them, and looked out contrariwise where the Isidar Mithrim used to be. "Why did you have to die?" she whispered.

There she stood, on the edge of the abyss, desperately desiring anything of the past year to make sense. "King Evandar!" Arya finally cried out, not caring who heard it. "King Evandar!" she cried again, not caring if the words echoed off the surrounding walls, and reverberated over and again, her musical voice ringing through her very being. She did not notice the lanterns capturing the vibrations, and swaying with the melody of the oscillation.

Nothing came back to her, no feeling except pain, no memory except her father dead as she wept beside him at Ilirea. _"Nothing is what I believe in,"_ she postulated, then despised the notion. _"I believe in fate, yet why has fate has brought me to this place? It is just absurdity."_

The wind whipped around her hair, and she could smell the herbage coming toward her. The footsteps echoed on the walkway. _"Eragon and Saphira."_ Inwardly, she groaned, for they were the last individual and dragon she desired to see at this juncture. In fact, she contemplated the quickest manner to abscond from the dragonhold.

"Arya Svit-kona," Eragon said hesitatingly.

Arya just turned and walked toward the arched entranceway, passing Eragon with a slight shove on the extremity of his body, deliberately saying she wanted nothing to do with him at this duration. Frustrated and angry, Arya only thought of getting out of there. Eragon and Saphira could have the dragonhold to themselves. She did notice the bruises that covered Eragon's face. They had turned yellow, showing natural healing, without assistance of magic. Arya considered it for a moment, and then brushed it off, determining that was his prerogative.

She expected to walk past Saphira, but jumped back when Saphira growled, spreading her wings and cutting off the exit. _You need to talk to Eragon_, Saphira said angrily.

_I do not! He has plenty of other situations on his mind, like how he is going to break the curse off Elva when he is pulled in so many different directions!_ Arya shot back, defiance in her emerald eyes.

Saphira let loose with a grumble that started down deep within her body, and slowly ran its course, until it came out in the midst of bared teeth, which looked ready to snap. Arya felt Eragon turn, looking with confusion at Saphira. The response that Arya gave was crossing her arms and looking even more fierce than before. After all, Saphira would not do anything, but she surprised both Arya and Eragon when she let out a deafening roar, and broadcast her thoughts so both of them could hear.

_I am impressed with Ellesmera, and with you, Arya Svit-kona, nevertheless I will destroy you, snap your head off despite whatever Eragon might say. I am a dragon! There is no other life-form that is higher than me! Hear me, Arya Svit-kona, I can do whatsoever I wish, and if that includes starting another Du Fyrn Skulblaka with the elves, then so be it! _Saphira stated with contempt. _I will burn from one end of Du Weldenvarden to the other, and leave nothing in my wake except ashes! I am Saphira, daughter of Vervanda and my name would live forever in infamy, but I would not care!_

Arya stepped backwards with surprise. _You would not!_ she stated disdainfully.

_Yes, I would! You are a hatchling in my eyes, no matter if you are a hundred years old and I may be less than two years old, but I am ancient in my thoughts! And no human, dwarf, elf, or any other being alive could stop me should I choose to go in that direction,_ Saphira stated. She brought her head down close to Arya's, and blew smoke out of her nostrils.

Arya tried changing her tactic and said, _Skulblaka, eka celobra one un mulabra un onr Shur'tugal ne haina. Atra nosu waise fricaya. Eka kuno eitha!_ (Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. I must go!)

Saphira roared again, louder this time, shaking the whole cavern. Arya fell backwards, catching herself with one hand. She closed her eyes, as the sound echoed off the walls of the cavern, resounding mightily. Arya was sure the people and dwarves below could hear the roar. Saphira slashed her tail back and forth, and mentally yelled, _Do not be a fool! If you do not converse with my Rider, than I will consider you an enemy, and I would taste your own blood here and now, no matter what the cost! If the Varden fell, I would not be concerned and would turn my back on Alagasea and fly to other lands, for surely there are dragons there!_

She lowered her head, and snapped at Arya's body, just missing. Arya shook, for she realized Saphira had no exaggeration in her thunderous voice. Saphira snorted plumes of smoke from her nostrils, letting Arya know that fire was shortly to come. Arya turned and faced Eragon, seeing the shock on his white face. Saphira stomped her feet on the ground, shaking the walkway, and showing she meant business.

Arya confronted Eragon and considered how she would approach him; tread lightly or come out strongly. Despite Saphira's threat, which she considered very pertinent and real, she was not going to let Eragon off so easily. _"No, he has done too much wrong!"_ Arya believed. If she perished then so be it.

So Arya lashed out at Eragon, "You do not know what you have done! You are just a farm boy, who happens to be a Dragon Rider! You supposedly bless Elva, but because of your limited knowledge of the ancient language, you curse her instead! You make alliances despite my every effort from the time long before your birth to make sure you could remain autonomous! You anger Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin by becoming part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum! You will not take the fall from that because you are a Dragon Rider, but others, like Orik, will. When everything in my being is crying out for you to lift the curse off Elva, I cannot because Nasuada has designated you to lead the Varden if she is killed! Do you think that you could handle the responsibility? Nay, you could not! But you promised your cousin to help rescue his fiancé from the Raz'acs, when you should know extremely well they have laid out a trap for you, yet you are determined to go anyway, and risk capture by Galbatorix! No one, no matter how important, myself included, is worth taking the risk! You are nothing more than a farm boy whom Saphira happened to select! Why, I have no idea? You would be nothing without her!"

Eragon looked shocked, and Saphira growled at Arya's words, which though said out loud, echoed in Eragon's mind. Arya thought she could hear a faint melody coming from Eragon's being, however she pushed it aside, and did not give it another thought.

_You wanted me to talk to Eragon, this is what you get!_ Arya said angrily to Saphira. _Destroy me, I do not care! _Saphira stepped backwards, confused by Arya.

Eragon tried to get out a sentence, "Arya, I…" but he could not.

"Eragon, show me your sword," Arya stated calmly. A bewildered Eragon and a confused Saphira watched as Arya silently waited for Eragon to draw his sword and present it to her. Eragon drew the sword the dwarves had given him, the finest make they had, emblazoned with gold and silver, and sharp as any sword, other than one made by the elves could be. Arya held out her hand, and Eragon turned the sword around and handed it to her with the hilt facing her hand. She took the sword, slashed left and then right with it, and nodding, returned the sword to Eragon.

"A fine sword, no replacement for Zar'oc, but it should come in handy now," Arya stated. She handed the sword back to Eragon, hilt first. She could feel confusion coming from the minds of both Eragon and Saphira. Arya drew her sword, watching as it blazed with carmine from the lanterns. In a flash, she jumped to Eragon's right and slashed downwards, backing him up to the edge of the walkway, and he barely caught Arya's sword.

Eragon looked up at Arya in confusion. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, puzzled. Saphira growled, and got ready to pounce.

_Peace_, Arya told her silently. Her emerald eyes blazed with fire, as she scrutinized Eragon and strongly, with great emphasis stated, aloud and with her mind, **"I am my father's daughter! Now fight if you dare!"**

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews, especially on this chapter! The next chapter will continue with the sword fight between Arya and Eragon. Guess who wins? Ah, but it's not over there! Hey, what can I say, I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long it was surprisingly easy. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it; and I'd better get many reviews. Okay, I'm begging for reviews. :-)


	26. Ch 26: Saphira's Silence

Chapter 26: The confrontation between Arya and Eragon continues, now they fight with swords. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I received for Chapter 25. Oh, just so you know, this "confrontation" will continue in the next Chapter, except it will be different.

* * *

000

* * *

Eragon looked up at Arya in confusion. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, puzzled. Saphira growled, and got ready to pounce.

_Peace_, Arya told her silently. Her emerald eyes blazed with fire, as she scrutinized Eragon and strongly, with great emphasis stated, aloud and with her mind, "I am my father's daughter! Now fight if you dare!"

Arya swung her sword again, more nimbly than Eragon had ever beheld. He only had time to barely roll to his right, and even then her blade nicked the sleeve of his tunic. The fire in her emerald eyes shone much more brightly than it ever had before. Saphira rose on her haunches, and instantly knowing Arya was not going to retreat nor cease for any reason, she prepared to do what she must to protect her rider. Smoke arose from her nostrils, as she prepared to let fire blaze out of her mouth.

_No, Saphira!_ Eragon yelled with his mind, loud enough for Arya to detect. She calmly uttered words in the ancient language, a whisper, nothing more. Yet green light flew out from the opposite hand that held the sword, which she raised barely. The wind picked up, and blew down around them all. Overhead, the clouds passed from the lunar body, and the eerie translucence of its light mixed with the normally emerald glow of Arya's magic, to give her eyes an unearthly transparency of a moonstone gem with a pearly luster. A vibration started exiguous on the wall, but growing increasingly prodigiously as it bounced outward, until it touched all other walls. As it became louder, it resounded off everything solid or not in the cavern. Eragon covered his ears with his hands, so the sound would not rupture his eardrum.

The sound when it passed Saphira, instantly immobilized her. She could neither move nor speak. Eragon yelled, "What have you done?" He stood to his feet, lashing out at Arya, only to have her brash off his attack as if it were inconsequential. They danced around, bodies linked by flashing blades, only this time, Arya did not hold back. Eragon pressed to keep up with her, calling on the experience he had gained when the dragon changed him.

Moving faster than ever before, he tried to whisper, "Brakka du vanyali sem huildar Saph…" (reduce the magic which holds Saphira), but Arya broke into his mind with an icy dagger. Eragon stopped and threw up defenses, however Arya continued to press her advantage, slowly contracting with overwhelming force, which squeezed the very life out of him. He looked up at her, watching as she swung her sword, knocking him down, and then pressing forward bringing the sword down so quickly that Eragon twisted out of reach of the piercing blade. He momentarily gained some control back of his mind, and tried desperately to think of a steel curtain.

_Eragon_, Saphira said with fear, _You must fight until your dying breath. I am incapacitated!_

_I am trying_, Eragon replied. Arya heard the exchange, and pushed in on his thoughts again, breaking through the steel curtain as if it were not even there. Surprisingly, she stopped there, her deadly embrace not loosening its hold, but also not pressing the advantage any further.

The lanterns flickered as the sound that Arya had loosed continued to reverberate. Eragon looked up at her, surprise showing on his features. _"Now, I will fight him as if he were an enemy!"_ snarled Arya in her mind. She hesitated, and then jumped forward, bringing her blade down crossways, to which Eragon jumped sideways, blocking the blow just barely. Eragon attacked and Arya just as swiftly rebuffed his assaults. This time their duel went beyond the sinuous forms weaving together like undulant sculptures of wind-blown smoke. Eragon blocked another wave of Arya coming at him, but she knew she had much strength left in her.

Sparks flew from the metal of their blades grated against each other. Eragon dangerously jumped up ten feet into the air, up and over Arya, and coming dangerously close to the edge of the narrow walkway. Arya reacted as if she were expecting the jump, and so brought her blade up and around her head, forcing it to block Eragon's sword from where he landed behind her. Arya then turned around, swept her feet down at his, causing him to fall, and almost go over the edge.

_Eragon!_ Saphira yelled despondently. Arya brought her sword down, pausing for just a moment, so he could get away.

"_What am I doing?"_ she angrily asked herself, even as she landed several blows. However, the grip she had on his mind reduced just a bit, and Eragon desperately tried to use fewer words in the ancient language to somehow free Saphira. Arya tightened her grip on his mind once again, raven hair blazing in the eerie glow of the sound, which echoed off the walls. Coupled with the emerald light from her magic that wrapped around Saphira, and swirled in the enormous cavern, mixed with crystalline light from the moon. She knew Eragon had never seen her this way, and could tell it frightened him.

A desperate Eragon threw all his might into fighting Arya. The force of their blows resounded off the walls of the cavern, creating a harmony with the vibration emanating from everything, living and nonliving. Their blows rang with a furious din as they strove against each other, the force of their blows adding to the whirlwind that whipped their hair into disarray. Eragon stepped sideways, acting like his sword would go to her head, but Arya guessed the ruse and easily stepped sideways. She then drove into him, each blow of her sword getting stronger and stronger. The same thought entered her mind, _"What am I doing?"_ but she pushed it away.

_Eragon!_ Saphira screached. _No!_

Just then, Arya landed the last blow, knocking Eragon to the ground, only edges away from falling to his death. The sword the dwarves had given him fell the mile down to the bottom of the central chamber of Tronjheim. He turned and looked at Arya, just as she flicked her sword up to his neck, pushing it in slightly to where blood dropped in a slow trickle down his neck. She stared at Eragon, provoked and irascible, marked by peremptory shortness for aspects, which went well beyond the disparity of what he had done. "No! There are such things as sins of infirmity in contradistinction to those of presumption that need to be questioned," Arya challenged herself internally. "Sins! I used that in terms of myself, and my actions I have taken this night! But, I do not believe in any gods, and therefore how can it be a sin? Yet it is. No, it cannot be." She rejected the thought of "sins", but on the whole, her argument stood.

Arya looked at Eragon. She saw the heaviness of his breathing, as if gasping for air. More than that she saw the wild look on his face, as if he were going to die. Worse yet, he thought Saphira was going to die. Arya let go completely of his mind, withdrew her sword from Eragon's neck, and threw it against the wall, where it clanged as it dropped to the ground. As she slowly dropped down to her knees, the emerald magic faded away to nothing.

Arya could hear Saphira's confusion, as well as Eragon's. She drew the dagger from her boot, and tossed it forward until it hit the ground near Eragon's hand. She slowly closed her eyes, and said softly, "Farewell, Eragon, Rider of Dragons…my life is in your hands."

She felt Eragon stand to his feet, grabbing the dagger from the ground next to him. She felt Saphira grumble, and heard faintly her saying something to Eragon, though she could not tune into their conversation. Saphira slowly moved toward her, and for the first time, Arya trembled at what she would do. She closed her eyes tighter, fully expecting Saphira to bite her head off, or consume her with flame. Or else, she would let Eragon finish her with her own dagger.

She felt Saphira coming close to her, so close that she could feel every breath. _Arya Svit-kona_, Saphira said softly, _You have much anger in your heart, going well beyond what you have against Eragon. I did not see it before, and you will have to forgive me for that oversight. You need to talk to him for your sake as much as for his._ Startled, Arya lifted her head, and stared at Saphira. _Yes_, Saphira answered softly the question Arya prepared to ask, _I did say at the very beginning Eragon needs to talk to you. There is no one alive, other than me, who knows what he has gone through, and I dare say, you have gone through it as well._

A confused look on her face, Arya just nodded. She glanced over at Eragon, who held out his hand to her. "Come, we can sit on the edge of the abyss and talk," he said quietly, with much sadness in his eyes. Arya realized Eragon dealt with as much pain as she did, in fact, probably more at this moment. She nodded, and reached out and took his hand. He let a glint of a smile grace his features, but even then he had to strain to try to make it appear real. Arya did not buy it for a second. She knew so well how to hide emotions, put on a good face for those around you. However, this time, she would not put on a show, but rather as openly as she possibly could, talk to him.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter! I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer, probably the longest I've written, because you know Eragon would change, and coming up is a major part of his doing so. I would like reviews of this one, too! Remember, Eragon took over the Battle of the Burning Plains like he knew exactly what to do. So, there is a wake-up call for him in this chapter. That's why Arya won. Oh, yes, coming up she does talk about her father!


	27. sorry I fell and hurt my fooy

Oops/Sorry.

I have to add this back to the story in order for you to send me any reviews. I basically tore the ligaments in my left foot.


	28. Ch 28 Sapihra Pushes Arya to Talk

Chapter 28

Whew. I've been lying down, with my foot propped up for over a week. If you hadn't read the first post of this chapter, I explained all about tearing the ligaments in one foot. Yes, ouch. However, I decided to start writing again, because I can't stand having the whole chapter in my head, and not writing, or in this case, typing, it out. So, here we go.

Arya and Eragon have a "conversation", which is, of course, started by Saphira, because gosh-darnit, that ole' Arya just doesn't open real well, even when she totally, fully, and completely intends to. Eragon is not talkative. Actually, he doesn't know where to start, so for now he just listens, and asks questions. Next chapter is his shot.

* * *

000

* * *

The moon, halfway covered by clouds dancing their iridescent dance in the night sky, hung overhead, and shone down with a rare luster. Arya Dröttningu cast a ward to ensure the conversation they had would remain for their ears alone. She sat next to Eragon, legs dangling over the precipice, where just twenty minutes before, Arya had almost thrown Eragon to his death. "Almost," Arya mused, with a memory so gruesome she could hardly believe it happened, and yet it did. She then shook her head; she couldn't have, she wouldn't have, that is why she offered her own life for the taking! Saphira had stepped in and given her wisdom._ "Everything she said was accurate."_ But now, sitting here, she could not motivate herself to do what she had admitted needed to be done— speak with Eragon.

She glanced sideways at Eragon, who looked vaguely unaware, as if something terrible weighed on his mind._ "Of course, something terrible weighs on his mind,"_ Arya considered, her lips pursing in the form of an almost-scowl. _"He just found out Murtagh is a Dragon Rider, on the side of Galbatorix, however unwittingly, and Morzan is his father."_

Arya had healed the bleeding on his neck and other places, but the bruising he would not let her heal. She did not ask any more than a courtesy, not because she did not want to know, rather because she already knew. He wanted to feel physical pain, wanted to know he was alive because of the sensation of pain he could experience. If not, and Eragon grew numb to it, and washed the pain away with a simple, "Waise Heill," then he only was half-alive. Arya understood perfectly. Then there was fear, which accompanied the numb state, or rather the trying to be numb because you pretended it did not matter to you, when in fact, it was foremost on your mind.

She had discovered that when she returned to Ellemesera, leading Eragon, Saphira and Orik, which lead to the inevitable of meeting Islanzadi again. Seventy years of fighting with the Varden, of planning strategy and changing tactics, both on the political front and on the battlefield, culminating with her carrying the dragon egg for many years. Seventy years seemed like a solitary moment in time, like the microsecond it took for you to take a breath, and not because she lived a longtime, almost eternally. It seemed that way because it still cut deeply to her heart of hearts. Even though she had lived among the Varden for most of her life, she had discovered Du Weldevarden was yet her home.

_Are you going to talk to him?_ Saphira asked annoyingly, letting her tail thump on the ground a few times to be clear where she stood. A startled Arya broke out of the thoughts, which engrossed her mind.

_Yes, I am going to talk to him!_ Arya responded in turn. _It is difficult, I mean, I do not know where to start._

_Start at the beginning,_ Saphira said reasonably.

_Yes, but where is that?_ Arya asked. _Should I apologize for the terrible and untrue trappings I yelled? Or should I say I am sorry for almost destroying him and therefore, you?_ Saphira grumbled in irritation. Arya turned toward her, and noted she had one eye locked onto Arya's face.

_I do not think that you would have killed him,_ Saphira stated thoughtfully. _I do, however, think that your anger, while relevant as far as what you have spent the last several years of your life working on, comes from your own point of view. I am ancient in my thoughts, and you as an elf, honor me as being great. Yet I did not come to any different conclusion than Eragon did, nor did I restrain him from choosing the best course of action for truly remaining independent. Eragon is my Rider and I am his Dragon, yet I do not in my examination conclude there was such a thing as us remaining independent. As the only Dragon and Rider loyal to the Varden's cause, we could not have done much differently. Brom delayed bringing us to the Varden, because he knew of the politics we would face once we got here. Yet he died, and we had to save your life. I do not regret that, and neither does Eragon. Besides, the anger you have is so violent you lashed out at Eragon, almost destroying him!_

_You just stated you did not think I would kill him!_ Arya declared, annoyed.

_True enough,_ Saphira responded. _As I have stated, start at the beginning._

_As I have questioned; What does that entail? _Arya voiced.Saphira sighed deep within Arya's consciousness, echoing around all her ruminations, and then turned and spoke to Eragon. Arya could not hear what she said, nor could she discern his answer to Saphira, however they agreed.

Eragon turned toward Arya, and questioned, "When we were about to enter, we heard you call out your father's name, twice. That gave us pause, but now I am wondering why you were calling outKing Evandar's name?"

_"Oh, Saphira did mean to start from the literal beginning, and not figurative as I thought,"_ Arya considered internally, then sighed. She did not yet turn to face Eragon, however she did start talking. "Because I am my father's daughter."

Eragon stated ruefully, "Yes, I know. You told me right before you almost killed me!"

Arya turned, but saw in his eyes nothing he held against her, at least as far as her being her father's daughter. So, Arya started slowly telling Eragon the story she had kept bottled up inside her, letting no one look in to see. "King Evandar, as you know, met his death at Ilirea, when I was young, a child by human standards. Before his death, I spent as much time as I could, lurking around even the shadows when he made battle plans and took care of the elven kingdom. I loved him extremely much, I would say I even idolized him." Here, Arya stopped, and gave out a little smile to go with the glazed regard of remembrance she had on her expression. "He was as tall as a willow tree in my eyes, taller than any other elf, only equaled in height by the great Dragon Rider, Vrael. I remember Vrael and his great dragon standing with my father, making strategies for battle. When my father would spend time with me, as he often did—despite the effort of the elves in the war that raged across Alagaësia; I would beg for him to teach me how to use a sword. For therein lied the true strength of my father, his sword fighting skills, of which there was no other like him, not among men, nor among elves, nor among Dragon Riders. He thought I was not yet old enough, but because I kept imploring, he finally relented and said he would start teaching me how to use a dagger."

Arya stopped, and her eyes grew desolate. Eragon reached out and brushed her arm with his hand, as if telling her to continue. "The next day he marched out to battle at Ilerea, and never came back. I…I…went to see him on the field of battle, and there I saw a broken body, maimed by dragon claws. That exact evening, I started learning how to fight. I ordered the elves at the sparring fields to teach me, and so they obeyed. I thought at the time they had to follow my orders, because of my status, but later I realized they saw within me a determination to be just like my father had been before me. When I became older, I took the yawe, resolved forever to help my people and represent my father as best I could."

"So you are better than most other elves at sword fighting?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Arya answered honestly. "There are few who could beat me, maybe one or two."

"One or two?" Eragon asked incredulously. Arya nodded.

_That is why she almost killed you,_ Saphira commented, projecting her thoughts so both of them could hear.

Eragon nodded his head, but his cognitive dissonance Arya could easily see. After a moment, he sorrowfully commented, "So, I am not going to be able to beat you with the sword, or with magic…or even with the bow and arrow."

"No," Arya corrected him softly. "You will one day be better than I am at magic, and you are already better with the bow and arrow. Did not Islanzadi mention when she gave you the elven bow and arrows that you would find you hardly ever missed?"

"Yes, she did," Eragon answered puzzled. "But I assumed it was that way because she sang the bow and arrows for me from a yew tree, and elven bows and arrows do not often miss."

"On that you are wrong," Arya responded. "'Tis generally true that most elves are competent with a bow and arrow. However, the nature of our race only factors into that. Practice is essential. There are some elves who never learn how to shoot a bow, because they spend their time doing many other deeds with their days and nights. Consider Rhunön. From the days when Futhark, the legendary grimstborithn of Durgrimst Ingeitum, taught her, she spent all of her hours making weapons, shields, and armor, among other interests. Like the sculpture of a wren in flight, which she presented at the Ageati Blodhren. When did she ever have time to acquire knowledge of firing an arrow from a bow?"

Eragon nodded, but still he seemed unconvinced.

"You, however, have spent most of the duration of your life shooting arrows with a bow," Arya commented. "The proportion of time you spent practicing with a bow and arrows far exceeded the time you spent learning how to fight with a sword, despite Brom's attention to doing so, which Oromis-ebrithil continued when you were in Du Weldenvarden."

Eragon's eyes lit up, as he finally understood what she indicated.

"With magic, you have yet to surpass me in expertise, but you will do so, because of your intimate linkage with Saphira, and what you can do together will eventually surpass myself. The connection with the land Saphira has is strong enough that magic flows through her very being, yet she cannot control it like you can. The potential is there and eventually you will surpass me. However, do not grow too secure in this, for there may ever be entities that are stronger than you."

Eragon winced. Arya knew he had already experienced that with Murtagh, but she did not think it was wise to press him on the subject now. So she waited, and after a few moments, Eragon changed the subject back to what they were originally speaking of, King Evandar, her father.

"If you were your father's daughter, than this must not have sat well with your mother?" Eragon questioned.

"No, it did not," Arya responded flatly. "She took overrule of the kingdom when my father died, but she always had a knack for elven _politics_, even before he died."

"The art of saying what is not important in the ancient language rather than saying what is," Eragon commented. Saphira nodded her head behind them.

"Precisely," Arya agreed. "My father was much more straightforward when it came to ruling, and with the quality of his character he did not have to be anyway else." Eragon almost spoke, but at the last minute he refrained. Saphira had no such restraint.

_So you saw in your mother a flaw in her character, and that failing made you shy away from being what she wanted you to be?_ she asked.

"Seventy years ago I would say yes…and even now I am sure it is a defect, however, I have my faults, too," Arya considered contemplatively. "My father was not without faults, it is just as I look at life the way we, meaning the elves, consider it. My father had more of a grasp of the particular concept than Islanzadi ever did, and it affected every part of his being." She paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say next.

Eragon laughed suddenly. "Solembum once told me knowing is independent of being, I did not know what he meant then, and I do not now," he stated.

"Yes, I know," Arya told him. When Eragon jumped backwards, startled by the news, Arya quickly told him, "When he determined whether I merited the title of 'Svit-kona'. He told me of the time he said to you, 'Knowing is independent of being. I did not know you existed before you bumbled in here and ruined my nap. Yet that doesn't mean you weren't real before you woke me'. I answered him by saying being is independent of knowing, and more important. Because from the time I first ate my mother's breast milk, I knew nothing, yet my being had to take place, the point of my conception, before I could know anything."

"Oh," Eragon said, getting a better handle on it, but not by much.

"Let me put it this way. For all elves, there is an idea called the continuity of being, which includes the creative source of being, the orderdness of being, and the eternalness of being," Arya explained. When she saw Eragon struggled with the notion, she explained further, "These objects that have to do with being are the way of worthiness to all elves. We hold that to be worthy, one must give of himself to the greater good, your family, of course, that is why having children is so revered, but also to the greater society as a whole. Love, or merwt, in elven ethics is essentially a concept of moral and social worthiness. In this case, it is not so much urged to love others, though that is important, but rather to be worthy of receiving the merwt of others."

Eragon sat there dumbfounded, confused a bit, and unsure what to say. Saphira had no such qualms, though this belief of Arya's was as new to her as it was to Eragon. _This idea of merwt would explain why elves value children so much so they rarely have them, even when they take a mate, even for a long duration of time. However, humans take a man or woman to be married, and whether the marriage is any good, producing children is often the logical outcome, no matter whether they love each other. In fact, humans oftentimes arrange many of the marriages, just for the hoped result of children, Saphira considered. Yet I look for a mate, that is what I am destined to do. Although, it does not look good for me and I could well be the last of my kind. Arya could not miss the hint of sadness in her voice._

_Do not worry yourself, you will find a mate, even if you have to find a wild dragon,_ Arya commented. _Surely, they must exist somewhere. After all, the fate of dragons lies intricately linked with the fate of Alagaësia. For you to perish would mean the whole world would perish._ Saphira's response was to snort and blow smoke out of her nostrils twice, then watch as the smoke lazily floated up toward the night sky.

"Does this have anything to do with why elves are so consumed with nature?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Arya answered. "We use the term wennrt in the ancient language to refer to nature, which translates as all objects in time and space, in four words, the entire physical universe; concentrating on living beings. It is in this sense of unity of being, which forms the basis for the way elves relate to wennrt. Of course, you have seen Du Weldevarden, and the elves that live there. We have a delicate balance of living within and among nature. If you remember our poetry and our songs, flower blossoms, cool breezes, flowing waters, the sea, the sun, moon, and other component parts of wennrt are woven into a rich and beautiful fabric of love and longing."

Eragon nodded, finally understanding all that Arya had said. "So the songs of the elves, which for example, as Brom recited one to me once, expressed two mates torn apart by a love for the sea, always have that ingredient to them, do they not?" Eragon questioned. Arya nodded. "Then the poem you wrote for the Blood-Oath Celebration, which included nature at its core, was part of this worthiness before nature?"

Arya smiled. "Yes, I learned Liduen Kvaedhí, the elven Poetic Script, when I came to maturity. That is why, Eragon, all the elves were so impressed with your poem. You had none of the training, and only a bit of the reading of it. Yet it revealed your heart a little more, and gave everyone who heard it insight into your character. Eragon accepted her compliment. "Do you remember when we first came across the border into Du Weldenvarden? Lifaen produced a set of reed pipes, which he played a melody to which Nari sang a song that wove days, stars, leaves, moon, and the Menoa Tree with a dragon finally coming, and the defeat of Galbatorix."

Eragon said, "I remember that clearly. I thought then, as I still do, Nari had a real gift with music. But now I can also see where one of the objects he spent a good deal of his time on, creating songs, was also a reflection of his elven upbringing." Arya nodded. "Thank you for explaining that to me. I can better understand why some elves spend all their waking moments in and around, or becoming, as with Linnëa and the Menoa Tree, a part of nature."

Here Arya scowled. "Some elves forget everything else except for the worthiness that they seek with nature," she commented.

"How so?"

"Worthiness before nature is only one tenet of the way of worthiness overall. You cannot forget social norms, and that includes every society that lives, not just elves. Justice and truth reflect raising up that which is in ruins. Repairing that which is damaged. Rejoining that which is severed. Replenishing that which is lacking. Strengthening that which is weakened. Setting right what is wrong, and to make flourish that which is insecure and undeveloped."

"That is why you became ambassador to the Varden for the elves, and eventually took the yawe, carrying Saphira's egg for all those years?"

"Correct." Eragon nodded, slowly understanding. "That is where my father and Islanzadi differ. He always remembered his worthiness in relation to the world outside Du Weldevarden. Islanzadi argued with my decision to become ambassador the Varden, and to accept the yawe as my oath of service, especially since we knew that at one point we would succeed in getting the dragon eggs from Galbatorix. Unfortunately, we only seized one, but we received the most important one, the female. Which, of course, is you, Saphira."

Saphira grumbled, letting Arya know the objective was not correct, for right now, she had no mate. She could not see that changing anytime soon. "Peace, Saphira," Eragon told her. Arya reiterated to Saphira the race of dragons would not end with her.

"Lifaen and Nari are an example of two elves who have it right, they wholeheartedly apply the worthiness before nature, but they also see beyond that to the larger picture. Evandar set them up to guard the entrance to Du Weldenvarden because of that focus on their parts. If only Islanzadi accepted my decision to leave without restraint, but that was not to be. As the years passed, it became clear that though she could outmaneuver any elf as far as politics go, she had deficiencies which otherwise blinded her. Thus, the quiet rebuke of Oromis-ebrithil for her not scrying the Varden to find me, nor of scrying Alagaësia to find that Saphira's egg had hatched, nor the Battle of Farthen Dûr."

"Hellfire!" Eragon exclaimed.

"What?" Arya asked, quickly looking about to see what drew his attention. When she found nothing amiss, she turned back with a whisper of confusion on her face. Eragon gazed at her, not paying much attention, with a sign of something serious on his psyche.

"Islanzadi sent a message with me for you. She stated, 'When you meet with Arya, please express my affection to her and tell her she is sorely missed in Ellesmera'," he repeated exactly.

Arya frowned, her eyebrows coming together almost making a V. She considered for a moment, her features glowering. Then she slowly asked, "When Queen Islanzadi gave you the message to deliver to me, did she do it out of concern for me as her daughter, or was there some other reason that made her state it as such?"

Eragon hesitated. Arya knew he did not want to respond, confirmed by his despondence in returning an answer to her question. "Nay, she did not send this as a longing for her daughter to return. When she spoke, the words were stiff and formal, and she did not wait for me to reply to her. Rather, she turned and strode away."

Arya frown turned into a scowl. "Barzul!" she exclaimed. "Does she not even care that I, her daughter, would be returning to the work, which led to my imprisonment and torture?" Eragon shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Arya tightened, her form showing the disdain she had for the way her mother still treated her. She leaned forward, looking down the crevasse to the center chamber a mile below. "Why do you care so little for me, Islanzadi? Or did you think I would turn my back on the Varden and stay in Ellesmera, purely because of some torture by a Shade?" Arya knew her frustration emanated out to Eragon and Saphira, who growled with displeasure. She knew if Saphira reacted that way, she did so because Eragon felt the same.

For what seemed like an eternity, Arya wrestled with thoughts ranging from outright anger at her mother, to scorn at what her actions said. Finally, when all seemed lost, Arya laughed, long and hard.

Eragon seemed shocked at her sudden turn of emotions. Saphira asked, Why are you reacting in this way? It is confusing.

"Yes, it is," Eragon added.

Arya turned to face him, and ruefully stated, "Islanzadi needs my expertise in preparing the elven nation ready to wage war on the Empire."

"Truly?" Eragon wondered.

"Yes, truly," Arya responded. "The last time Du Weldevarden entered a war as a whole was the fall of the Dragon Riders. My father died, and Vrael continued the fight against Galbatorix and the Wyrdfell, he took whatever elves would come to Vronegard and fight with him, while Islanzadi with most of the elves retreated. I am more knowledgeable than she is."

"You are your father's daughter," Eragon commented. "What will you do?" he asked.

"I do not know yet," Arya answered. "The twelve elven spellcasters had not arrived at the Burning Plains when we were there, and traveled with wards protecting them, and so I could not contact them. I have sent three doves with messages to Aberon, to the site of the battle, and to the Urgals guarding the road. Those messages contain instructions, but they have not returned. Nor have they contacted me by other means. I will not leave, however; my place is here. I will examine the situation and decide on a way to act. Until then…" The words rolled off her tongue until she ceased speaking, pondering what to do. Eragon felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to proceed.

Saphira did not forget the purpose of their conversation. She stated,_ You spending the duration of time working for Eragon's independence as my Rider was upset by us making alliances within the Varden and with the dwarves was an affront of everything which you believed. That's why you tried to kill Eragon!_

Arya turned to gaze on Saphira's eyes, which blazed azure blue even amid baleful light coming from the moon and sky above. "No, it is not that simple," she responded quickly to Saphira, then turning toward Eragon. "Yes, I was upset, however, that manifested itself in shame. Remember at Farthen Dur, you asked me to stay out of the battle? I responded no, when I told you, 'I was given the task of protecting Saphira's egg, which I failed'. My breol, or family, is dishonored and would be further shamed if I did not guard you and Saphira on that field. Later, when I yelled at you for making alliances, again, that showed itself in shame. I misdirected it at you, for you were not me, and not living up to the standards which I had set for me. Standards, which I learned from my father, which applied to me because of my elven upbringing. That was unfair of me to involve you when you were only doing what you saw as right."

"Then why did you try to kill me?" Eragon asked, the pain of Arya's action finally showing through. She closed her eyes, and ran her hand through her raven hair. Her body started shaking, showing how upset she was.

"Because for the first time in my whole life I felt not shame, but guilt," she stated, crestfallen. "For someone who comes at life from a human perspective, those two are synonymous. However, as an elf, I do not believe in gods, so the concept of 'sin' is disturbing to me, and I only heard of it from the dwarves and the Varden, and observed t from afar. Elves do believe in 'fate', and as Orik so eloquently told me, we believe in something as real as gods. However, the aspect that informs us is looking at our own lives, and through self-awareness, judging whether we are worthy or not. In areas where I have come up short I have felt shame, but never have I felt guilty, until now. I attacked you because I did not know how to deal with the guilt! I had never faced it before. Then, when I realized what I had done, I offered up my own life, for I now felt shame as well as my guilt."

Eragon looked confused, and so Saphira said, What made you feel guilty?

"Everything I yelled at Eragon about!" Arya thundered her answer. She turned to Eragon, with sorrow written in her face and remorse contained deep within her emerald eyes. Arya said, utterly crestfallen. "I do not even know where to even begin to apologize…"

Eragon looked at her, his expression showing compassion Arya knew she didn't have. "You could start by saying 'I'm sorry'," he stated.

Saphira chimed in, _Yes, that would be a good place to start._

Arya stared at Eragon, then turned and glanced at Saphira. She, too, had genuine concern. Arya's mouth gaped while she tried to grasp at the idea. "See, it's easy, just say, 'I am sorry'," Eragon coaxed.

Flummoxed, Arya repeated, "I am sorry." The corner of Eragon's lips curved upwards into a sylphlike smile, and he slowly nodded his head. Arya relaxed, returning the smile, though her was sardonic. Eragon turned away then, and Arya knew he had to release what burdened him. However, just as she was before she opened in a way she only had with one other person, Faolin, she could tell Eragon felt the same way; reluctant and not sure where to start. Arya turned to Saphira. _Where do I begin with Eragon-elda?_ she asked the deep sapphire blue dragon.

Saphira answered, At the beginning in his life in leaving Carvahall, continuing until this past week. He feels the same way as you, only now he feels shame, before he felt only guilt.

Arya took a moment to ponder this. She responded slowly, _Roran and Murtagh_.

_Precisely!_ With that she rolled head away, and grumbled deep in her belly.

Arya nodded her head, wondering how then, she would approach Eragon, if he felt the same as she did. After all, she had almost killed him. Surely he must be feeling awful, if he felt nearly the same way she did when she offered up her own life, and expected him or Saphira to take it!

* * *

000

000

* * *

This was bloody hard to write! In this case, I appreciate your reviews, good, bad, and definitely constructive criticism! Please, I beg of you! Whether it is good or bad, I need to know. Oh, this Chapter and the next Chapter, will probably be the longest in the story, but when I get through with these two, the relationship between Arya and Eragon will have changed. (Not that they're in a relationship, ), mind you, but hopefully, you will begin to see the shift in which their relationship can take place.) I hope Arya is becoming an ever-deepening character, and this starts a change in her. Eragon is next.

+I based the "way of worthiness" on the contents of a book; Maat: The Moral Idea in Ancient Egypt; A Study in Classical African Ethics, by Maulana Karenga. The themes in this book lay out a philosophical approach to African ethics, rooted in Egyptology. In other words, looking at Kemetic thought and reinterpreting the concept of Ma'at, an ancient Egyptian goddess, as "Maat" a philosophical mode of thinking that is an African American ethic of how to live today. I do not agree with everything in this mode, particularly in relation to "shame" and "guilt", but I found this to be a perfect way to define how Arya looks at the world and her relation to it. The main object that grabbed my attention was the chapter, "Maat: Worthiness Before Nature", in reference to the Kemetic people using nature in relation to "other component parts of wennrt aE wennet; nature; everything in the universe are woven into a rich and beautiful fabric of love and longing" (pg. 395). It just fit in so well with what CP described the elves as being like in the Inheritance Series, that I expanded and drew other parts as well. Including the "shame" vs. "guilt", which is from Karenga's book, based on Egyptology, or rather "Egyptophilia" (from the "Forward", pg. xxii), but now I've taken it and given it modified to Arya, because she doesn't believe in "gods" as the Kemetic people did, as her ethical concept of life.

-

+Note: I do not agree with Karenga's objective on how we are to judge the worthiness of our lives, i.e. especially the feeling of shame instead of guilt, but it fits in perfectly with Arya's character, both in Eragon and Eldest and now in my story.


	29. Ch 29: Eragon's Guilt and Shame

Chapter 29.

Okay, it's Eragon's turn. Because I wrote this story from Arya's POV, I have to continue with it from her perspective, but please note in this chapter, the main part Arya plays is asking questions, and then responding to Eragon's answer. Needles to say, that doesn't stop her from commenting, where needed, but her purpose is to ask questions, and have responses to Eragon's answers.

Urgh. I'm almost healed from my torn ligaments in my foot, yet this past week and a half was more irritating, just healing more slowly.

CP owns all things Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Saphira answered, _At the beginning in his life in leaving Carvahall, continuing until this past week. He feels the same way as you, only now he feels shame, before he felt only guilt._

Arya took a moment to ponder this. She responded slowly, _Roran and Murtagh_.

_Precisely!_ With that she rolled head away, and grumbled deep in her belly.

Arya nodded her head, wondering how then, she would approach Eragon, if he felt the same as she did. After all, she had almost killed him. Surely he must be feeling detestable, if he felt nearly the same way she did when she offered up her own life, and expected him or Saphira to take it!

She tried to broach the subject with him several times, but did not manage to get a full sentence out, and Eragon did not help. He withdrew more into himself, not wanting to discuss either circumstance. Finally, Arya had to decide whether to coax him to talk, or whether to depart.

She examined Eragon, changed in a way Dragon Riders normally would not be for one hundred years or more. His dark brown eyes were still the same but they and everything else about him changed to resemble the more feline looks of elves, including his now pointed ears. Yet, he was different and would not ever be an elf, mainly because of the set of his jaw, the beard he still had to shave, and the thickness of sinews in his muscles. Right now, he was miserable.

"You realize since the change, you smell of herbs," Arya said, hoping to distract Eragon.

"Yes," Eragon stated. "I didn't think anyone noticed."

"I did," Arya commented. "What kind, I do not know."

"Sweet Basil," Eragon supplied. "We grew it on our farm when Aunt Marian was still alive. She could add it to our food, especially stew. After she died, Garrow didn't have the heart to grow the basil or any other herb anymore."

"It is unique," Arya said. "And if it reminds you of your aunt, then you should be grateful, and remember those times." Eragon nodded, but did not look convinced.

_Eragon needs to share_ _and only you are in the position to help_, Saphira exhorted her.

Arya sighed. _I thought so,_ she considered.

_You are not getting out of this,_ Saphira pushed. _After all, you were the one who almost killed us_.

_Right_, Arya responded, shaking her head. _Of course, I did almost kill him…and you_. Saphira moved her head near Arya's shoulder and blew two puffs of smoke, which wrapped around Arya's face. _All right_, she complained to Saphira. _I just have to decide where to start_.

_At the beginning_, Saphira encouraged her.

Arya nodded, took in her breath and let it loose again. She glanced up at the night sky, seeing dissipation of the clouds and the resultant moon, shining down on them at full force. She started to talk, but stopped just as quickly. Arya recognized what she had to do, but the actual doing of it was more than a hardy question. Saphira moved her head to the opposite side of where Eragon was in relation to Arya, and bent forward, leaning her head out to where Arya could see her, white teeth flashing as she growled. Arya tensed as Saphira made it clear what she should do.

Finally, Arya asked Eragon softly, "Why do you feel guilty?" Saphira withdrew her head, and put forth another puff of smoke to let Arya know she agreed with what Arya asked.

Eragon did not look up at Arya. At first, he did not say anything at all. Arya felt foolish then. _You see, Eragon does not want to talk,_ she told Saphira.

However, before Saphira could respond, Eragon spoke so quietly, and with such anguish in his voice, he surprised Arya. "When Saphira first hatched for me, I felt I was the luckiest person in the world, or blessed by the gods, or something. I made a place for her near the edge of the Spine, where I would hunt for game. In fact, I made a place almost where I found her egg originally."

"When I transported the egg thus keeping it away from Durza," Arya commented. Hopefully, he would know he was not alone.

"Yes," Eragon stated. They had talked about this, though in a much different circumstance. "Though Saphira's egg did not hatch for me right away. In fact, I tried to trade it for meat with the local butcher. Only when she hatched did I recognize the egg was not a stone, but in fact, an egg. In the first couple of weeks, I made sure she could get game, and finally, let her into my thoughts, or rather, became amazed at Saphira's own consciousness, one that was completely foreign and yet familiar to me all the same. As she grew, I just pictured her there with me, with the eventuality I would have to tell Garrow and Roran, only not until she grew beyond the point they would kill her. I did not know…I didn't." There his voice trailed off.

"Know what?" Arya asked.

"Know that I would put my uncle's life in danger," Eragon said.

_I sensed they were murderers! That death went before them, and destruction lay in their wake_, Saphira interrupted. _But I did not know until they came._

"I am not blaming you, Saphira," Eragon said gently. "In fact, my actions alone ended his life. If I had just told him…""

"Many people have sorrow, Eragon, under Galbatorix's reign," Arya reflected.

"Yet, he died because I made a foolish mistake!" Eragon insisted.

"You did not know," Arya stated fiercely, a sentiment echoed by Saphira.

"But I should have known!" Eragon retorted. "As a result Garrow was killed, all because of me. I left with Brom, with only a note written by him to my cousin, Roran. Only a message! I thought I did the right matter. Carvahall, and Roran were safe, and Saphira, Brom and I went to track down the Raz'ac whom killed my uncle. But then Brom died, saving me by taking a dagger to the chest. It did not end there, for Galbatorix did not leave Carvahall alone, thus Roran having to lead them to Surda, where he hoped to find the Varden." Eragon paused, and then before Arya could interject, continued with disgust, "My home, my village, my uncle, and Brom all suffered because of me! If I had just left when Saphira could fly me, then none of this would have happened!"

"You feel guilty because of that," Arya commented.

"Yes, I do, Eragon said, distraught.

_I told him we should go after the Raz'ac, for that is the name they went by_, Saphira stated. _Eragon reminded me of my duty as a dragon, and therefore his duty as a Dragon Rider, to attempt the impossible, and to accomplish great deeds regardless of fear._

"There is wisdom in that," Arya said softly.

"Oh, what good did it do?" Eragon asked rhetorically. "Brom wound up dead, saving me. Yes, it's true that I reached the Varden, fought and won at Farthen Dur, but the only reason I went there, or came here, was because of you. Brom did not want me to come to the Varden. He knew the politics! And what did I accomplish except ending up in the same predicament that Brom hoped to avoid. Besides, Saphira and I never caught the Raz'ac. So you tell me how did I do? Garrow, dead, Katrina kidnapped by the same Raz'ac that killed Garrow, Murtagh lost to us, and Galbatorix still sitting on the throne in Ura'bean. On top of all that Roran shows up, with the rest of Carvahall in tow!"

Arya looked at him, surprised at the bitterness in his voice. She softly asked, "You wish that Saphira never hatched for you?"

Eragon glanced up at her, meeting her eyes. He looked down into the chasm and then back up at her. His dark brown eyes glittered with confusion. "No, I would never think that," he responded.

_I love you, too_, Saphira stated.

"But, I feel as though I have failed because I did not know," Eragon said. "Just as I failed Elva, speaking a curse instead of a blessing, because I was not familiar enough with the ancient language."

"Ah, so therein lies the crux of the matter, huh?" Arya replied.

"Yes," Eragon admitted.

Arya sat there for a few moments, thinking how best to answer him in such a way that would help and not be a hindrance. She reflected on his statements that considered everything he did as being wrong because of the scathing certain people took by his actions, no matter whether he meant for it to be that way or not. Beside her, Saphira grumbled, as she reached out with her snout and touched Eragon's shoulder. Arya looked at Saphira for a minute. _You do not agree?_ Arya asked Saphira.

_No, I do not_, Saphira answered. _Garrow and Brom paid with their lives, but that is Galbatorix's fault, not Eragon's. After all, he was just a farm boy when I hatched for him. Remember, you took my egg back and forth between the elves and the Varden for all those years, and yet I never hatched for any of them. I chose Eragon because of exactly that reason, he did not have any particular attachment to the Varden or the elves. The doing is the thing. _

Arya bowed her head to Saphira. "Eragon," she said gently. "There is no need for you to continue to feel guilty! Brom died because he knew that your life was more important than his, because Saphira hatched for you alone. As far as Carvahall, there is a deception you could easily fall into, if you think they could have avoided the madness which envelopes our land. That Galbatorix betrayed humans, elves and dwarves alike was not your doing, and it is not for you to accept the blame for the suffering that engulfs our land. How many men we slew actually wanted to be on the battlefield of the Burning Plains? How many conscripts were there, forced to fight and die on that field? Yet we could not determine the difference between then and the reguar army troops in battle. After they started to retreat, we could only let them go. Do you think that everyone who fled was a conscript? No. Such is the evil of the times we live in."

Eragon stared at her. Arya could not discern what he thought or the motivations of his heart. The air in the cavern swirled and when it came a certain way, Arya noted the smell coming from his figure of herbs.

"The doing is the thing," Arya echoed Saphira.

"Yes, I know that, but it does not escape what I have done," Eragon argued.

Arya frowned, her emerald eyes blazing. A thought entered her mind, slowly percolating around, and becoming clearer, even as she sat there on the edge of the cliff. "You feel as though you must help Roran rescue Katrina, or else you condemn another person to death by your actions?" she asked.

Eragon nodded. "If the doing is the thing, then I must do this," he stated emphatically.

"Very well. You should know the only objection I have is knowing the Raz'ac surely have set a trap for you and Saphira. It is the only explanation."

"You do not have the right to say whether I can go," Eragon huffily said.

"I know," Arya sharply responded. "I just happen to think Saphira, Roran and you would be better off with the help of the elven spellcasters. That is all, nothing more."

"Oh," Eragon replied sheepishly. "Do you know where they are? Islanzadi told me of sending them, but you would probably know better than I where they are."

"No, I do not," Arya said. "They should be here already. Because of the secrecy of their mission, and because Galbatorix cannot locate Du Weldenvarden, they traveled in secret, warded from anybody who would try to scry them, fried or foe alike. I cannot contact them, only they can contact me. I sent three doves with messages; one, to Aberon, two, to the Burning Plains, and three, to the Urgals who are guarding the path we took to Farthen Dur. As of yet, no word has come to let me know they have even reached any of those places."

Eragon quickly stood, pacing back and forth. "Barzul!" he cursed, adopting the dwarven language. Saphira shifted, looking over at Eragon, watching as he paced.

_If the doing is the thing, than Eragon would be even more frustrated_, Saphira noted to Arya. _It would not surprise me if Eragon demanded to go without any help. As of yet, we have not gotten into any predicament, which we could not find our way out of, whether by luck or brute strength. Every day, I grow stronger and so does Eragon._

Arya glanced at Saphira, noting the truth of the statement. Eragon, unlike her, would not be satisfied unless he made good on carrying out the process of rescuing Katrina. The process with him lied outside of himself, outside of his own heart. Whereas with Arya the struggle was internal.

_Yet you attacked us_, Saphira pointed out.

Arya frowned, then had to let a little smile curl at the wisps of her mouth. _I did_, she admitted. Arya considered the difference between Eragon and her. Guilt was completely foreign to her, and having no way to deal with it, she had lashed out violently. Eragon knew guilt, yet the only way he knew was to take action. If the doing was the thing that helped him deal with the guilt, then he would not be able to rest until he helped Roran rescue Katrina. Yet if he left without first turning the curse into a blessing for Elva, he would consider it a failutre.

"It probably doesn't matter," Eragon muttered. "I am still a farm boy in your eyes." Arya winced. She wished, above all else, she hadn't yelled at Eragon.

"My guilt led me to say that," Arya said apologetically. "You do realize that, do you not?" she asked.

Eragon glanced up at her, and then looked back down at the abyss. "I suppose so," he mumbled, not convinced.

"Well, it is true," Arya replied.

_Yes, I do believe Arya is telling the truth,_ Saphira added. To that, Eragon just shrugged. Arya sat there for a moment, considering what she would do. As the ambassador to the Varden, she could not stay and protect Nasuada. Or could she? She thought about Du Vrangr Gata. The elven spellcasters would not know how to deal with them, and making mistakes could easily put Nasuada in greater danger. Basically, Arya did not trust them, even with the Twins gone, they still did not prove to be trustworthy.

"Would it help if I thought of another way to help you and Saphira go to get Katrina back?" Arya inquired. Right now, she did not know if anything could work, but such was the story of Eragon's life. He and Saphira had accomplished so much she could see why Oromis held it was good for them to spend the first part of Saphira's life apart from the elves, and the Varden.

Eragon lifted his head, and stared her in her emerald eyes. "Yes," he wholeheartedly confessed.

"Then that I will do," Arya promised.

Eragon nodded, then turned to glance around at different parts of the cavern. Saphira commented to Arya, _Any help you could give in that regards will be a blessing to us. I, for one, agree with Eragon, we do not need an escort. I am stronger than any other being alive, including the Raz'ac. Once the period of Hrothgar's mourning, which is drinking and dancing is over, and the dwarves have selected a new king, then we will leave, even if I have to kidnap Eragon. Elva can wait until we succeed in rescuing Katrina. _

Arya bowed her head, acknowledging Saphira.

"That doesn't change the way I feel," Eragon burst out. "In every way, I wish I had done anything and everything differently."

"Staying in Carvahall? Never coming to Farthen Dur? Never saving me?" Arya asked, with some poignancy. Eragon stopped his pacing and stared at her.

"I guess not," he admitted.

"I cannot ignore your deed, no matter how much you risked when you should not have," Arya commented. "I am here because of you."

"You told me that I was a fool for saving you," Eragon stated.

"Yes, I did, but I am glad I am still here," Arya confessed. "I would have gladly perished, yet I am alive and nothing can lessen the gladness I feel. It is one situation to be on the brink of death, it is another to have life afterwards. What my life is from now until the day I die is thanks to you and Saphira— to your courage and stubbornness."

Eragon turned away. "It doesn't matter," he finally said. Saphira hissed.

"Yes, it does," Arya insisted. "Besides, without me you would not have gone so easily into Ellesmera. Because I trusted you, the elves trusted you. If I had not survived, then you would have found yourself bogged down in elven politics for a while. Remember, one hundred years is not all that long for elven kind. They remember the Forsworn, and what Galbatorix did. You saw Islanzadi's reaction to my presence. We disagreed because she thought we, the elves, should retreat and never see men or dwarves again. In taking the yawe, I put our nation in danger, especially from the time I took the egg and transported it back and forth between the elves and the Varden. Islanzadi hoped it would hatch for an elf, and thus the dragon and rider would be subject to elven control."

"You mean the rider would not have gotten involved in the fight against Galbatorix?" Eragon asked, appalled.

Arya nodded. "Yes," she said for emphasis.

"But Du Weldenvarden is a beautiful place. Once Galbatorix found out the location, wouldn't he destroy the elven kingdom?" Eragon asked, amazed.

"Eventually," Arya admitted. "However, not all elves saw the vulnerability, Islanzadi included. She, and many others, felt the conquest of Du Weldenvarden would never happen. Remember how I explained to you about the excesses of elves getting involved with nature and only that?" Eragon nodded. "They would continue in their arrogance until Galbatorix saw all of Du Weldenvarden burned in flame."

Saphira reacted strongly, shifting her massive weight while smoke flew out of her nostrils_. Fire! Enemies! Death! Murders!_ she emphasized.

"What about Oromis and Glaedr?" Eragon asked, slightly confused.

"Not everyone would turn their back on the world," Arya responded.

Eragon sighed. "That's good," he commented.

"Eragon, do you consider the training you received from Oromis to be penultimate?" Arya probed.

"Of course I do," Eragon replied.

"What about Brom?"

"Well, he trained me in the basics, but nothing compared with what Oromis-ebrithil did," Eragon answered honestly.

Arya frowned, and crossed her arms, then gestured for him to sit back down. Eragon did as Arya directed. "Brom hammered out an agreement, with me, that he would train the new Rider, whomever that may be. It was on purpose."

"I don't understand," Eragon said.

Arya sighed. "You, being young and not knowing the ways of the elves, look at us as perfect," Arya started to say.

"No, not perfect," Eragon quickly pointed out.

"Fine," Arya said. "But better than human society."

"Yes," Eragon replied. "After all, humans don't try to understand the natural world. We just use it, no matter what the cost."

Saphira snorted. _Bah! The elves are vegetarian. You will never be able to convince me. Every animal knows its place in the world, and I am not going to change my way of doing things just because I eat other animals. I am not ashamed of this, either. You, Eragon, will never convince me otherwise._

Eragon threw up his hands. "You see what I go through," he stated to Arya.

"Saphira does have a point," Arya said. Eragon shook his head, repulsed that Arya would make such a point.

_Thank you_, Saphira responded.

"We elves were not always vegetarians," Arya explained. "In fact, when the elf first killed a dragon and started the Du Fyrn Skulblaka, he saw the dragon as his prey. After the war, when dragons set aside a certain number of eggs for the elves who they would hatch for to become their Riders, we then began exploring the natural world in greater significance. Only then did we become vegetarian."+

"And what is your point?" Eragon asked, nonplussed.

"That elves have just as many faults as humans or dwarves," Arya rejoined. "And you should take what Oromis-ebrithil taught you and put it in context of the overall picture of your life. Brom was the most significant part of that life since you became Saphira's Rider. Remember, she accepted the name not knowing where it came from, but it was the same name as Brom's dragon."

"So, you are saying I should remember what Brom taught me?" Eragon expressed.

"Yes, I am," Arya answered. "Or better yet, I am saying never forget Brom taught you as well as Oromis did. In the future, it would behoove you to never forget what you learned alongside him in the first year of Saphira's life. In the dark times, those lessons will come back to you more than what you learned later."

Eragon shook his head, refusing to believe her. Saphira softly said, _Eragon, Arya is right. You, as well as I, will revert to what we first learned together, what we experienced before coming to the Varden, or before going to Du Weldenvarden. Before we had responsibilities, and when we were truly independent._

"But you are the Princess and Islanzadi's daughter," Eragon protested.

"Yes, however, I am more my father's daughter than anything else," Arya replied. "Evandar recognized the danger." Arya sat there for a few moments, as Eragon digested what she had shared with him.

_Do not forget shame_, Saphira told Arya.

_Murtagh_, Arya thought.

_Exactly. _

"Eragon, I understand your feelings of guilt, but help me understand your feelings of shame, for with humans I have observed they are one and the same. Yet what I have experienced with you, they are not the same," Arya said to Eragon.

Eragon looked toward Arya, and saw her eyes fixed upon him. Arya was serious about helping him, but she could not understand this—to her, humans experienced shame and guilt as the same emotion. But yet here was Eragon, experiencing shame as something new and different. The look in Eragon's eyes told her what he experienced now was something very different, and it related to the core of his being. Until now, the guilt he felt was tempered by doing. However, now the shame he experienced would not be gone no matter how much he and Saphira accomplished in the future.

"I felt guilt for leading Murtagh to the Varden, and to his death," Eragon started. He paused, then continued, "But I carried his memory with me, until he appeared on the Burning Plains, with his dragon, Thorn, and told me my father was none other than Morzan. Selena, my mother, married to a monster! In all my seventeen years, I had not felt shame as I do now."

"As I told you earlier, you are not your father, nor your brother, their shame is not yours," Arya reiterated.

"Yet, I still must bear the responsibility," Eragon stated defiantly. "Or tell me, would the elves understand? Would Islanadi? Or even King Evandar, if he were still alive?" he asked furiously.

"Evadar would understand," Arya replied softly. "However, Islanzadi would not. I think the reason she gave Aren to Brom was his role in the death of Morzan. He must have been the one behind my father's death. It is the only reason I can think of."

Eragon groaned and turned away. _Arya does not hold that against you_, Saphira reasoned. _Evandar was her father. There is a good reason for the use of the term 'Svit-kona' added to her first name. She is right. You should not feel shame because of that. In fact, you should rejoice because you can change the downcast nature of your family's name._

"But I cannot change what I am!" Eragon answered Saphira aloud.

"Tell me about your confrontation with Murtagh," Arya said, trying to change the subject before Eragon needlessly continued to beat himself up over it.

"It was at the end of the battle when the red dragon came," Eragon stated flatly. "I fought him with sword, yet I could not beat him because of the tiredness of my body and mind. After a while, I recognized the blows we exchanged were the same blows that we had exchanged earlier, when we traveled together. I tore off his helm and saw it was Murtagh. I sensed the vast number of consciousness residing in his mind. Then he told me he and his dragon were slaves to Galbatorix, because he knew their true names."

Arya furrowed her brows, making a V. "A vast number of consciousness in his mind?" she considered for a few moments. "Could it be Galbatorix has access to a real 'vault of souls', like what Solembum prophesied to you?" she asked.

"I thought as much," Eragon answered. "I do not know, but it makes sense. I always thought the Vault of Sould related to Helgrind, and the Rock of Kuthian another name for it. But now that seems unlikely. Or else why would the Raz'ac take Katrina there? I mean if the two prophecies Solembum shared with me were in order of when I needed them."

"I am sorry," Arya said. "That name sounds familiar, like I should know where and what it is, but I cannot place it no matter how hard I try, and I have tried to place it since you first told me. It is like something I should recognize, yet it just wisps away, like the ethereal dew in the morning when it is near midday."

"I think I will recognize it when it is time," Eragon stated.

"Yes, you are right," Arya said, nodding. She then paused, before asserting, "I have never heard of a dragon having another name."

Eragon just stared at her, but Saphira voiced, _You are right, Arya, I have no other name, and I would know if I had one, would I not? _

_I do not know_, Arya broadcast her thought to include Eragon. _Perhaps Galbatorix forced the bonding as he did with Shurikan. _

"No," Eragon said quickly. "Murtagh was explicit in saying Thorn hatched for him, and would not allow me to kill him because he valued Thorn's life too much. 'Thorn' to go with 'Misery' is what he said when he took Zar'oc from me. If he had submitted to death, then I would not feel the shame I do now."

Arya considered what Eragon stated for a couple of minutes. Finally, she said, "Perhaps the way for you to deal with the shame you feel is exactly what Saphira suggested to you—the doing is the thing. That may be your responsibility for the future."

Eragon sat straight up, and looked at Arya with surprise. "Saphira said the same after Garrow died," he told Arya.

_If shame is the same as guilt, then the answer is the same_, Eragon, Saphira stated. _I have always believed the only true guide is your heart. What does your heart tell you?_

"That I should take Roran and track down the Raz'ac, once and for all," Eragon answered.

_Then we will do exactly that!_ Saphira responded with emphasis.

Arya sighed. "Then I guess I had better figure out someway to help you," she said. "Even if it means going along, though that is the last resort, not because I do not want to help you, Eragon, but because I am trapped by responsibilities as the elven ambassador to the Varden." Saphira grumbled her agreement with the point.

Arya stood up, reached out her hand and helped Eragon get to his feet. "Thank you," Eragon stated, as he stood to his feet. Arya just nodded.

"I had better let you go. The dwarves will miss you if you are gone too long," Arya said.

"No, the dwarves will miss Saphira drinking all their ale," Eragon said ruefully.

_Bah!_ Saphira snorted.

Arya smiled, and started to walk away. Eragon called out after her. "Arya Svit-kona! I must apologize for my behavior in Ellesmera. Faolin was your mate, wasn't he?" he asked. Arya stopped in her tracks. She did not move for a few minutes, and even when she did turn, sadness was in her eyes, and her shoulders dropped. Eragon sheepishly looked at her, ready for whatever may come of his admission of guilt.

Arya slowly acknowledged the truth of his statement. "Yes," she whispered. "Faolin and I were mates."

"I am sorry! I did not recognize it because I did not want to! You were still grieving for him, and probably still are. Foolish, that's what I call it."

_I did tell him to stop pursuing you_, Saphira commented to Arya. _However, not because of Faolin, so the fault is mine all the same._

_No, it's not_, Eragon told Saphira.

Eragon felt remorse for what he had done, but Arya would not give him the satisfaction of sharing what she had told her mother, her relationship with Faolin was all but over. She justified her action by rationalizing it did not matter. Faolin was dead, and she grieved for him, just as she grieved for Glenwing.

"Farewell, Eragon-elda," Arya stated, bowing her head to acknowledge the maturity he had shown. "You are seventeen, yet you have experiences of someone much older."

"Am I grown up?" Eragon asked ruefully, his face showing he did not expect Arya to say he was.

"Yes, Eragon the Second, Rider of the Blue Dragon Saphira, indeed you are," Arya responded, then turned and walked away.

.

.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Someone please write a bad review! Not to say that I don't like good reviews, I do, but come on! At least give me something! I hope after this, you will see Eragon as mature.

+ I am not saying one way or the other whether vegetarianism is good or not. In American society, it probably is because of the growth hormones that are given to cows. Of course, there is fish, but I hate fish. In England, or other places, I do not know. I do know organic foods are the best, if you can afford them! )

P.S. Arya sure has a hard time changing! She admits that she needs to help Eragon go after the Raz'ac, but then won't totally admit what her relationship with Faolin was. Arya, Eragon and Saphira share the mark for stubbornness! Then again, one of the marks of a good leader is stubbornness. So what can you say.


	30. Ch 30: Syzygy and Telescopes

Chapter 30: Syzygy and Telescope

No comment except CP owns Eragon and I don't.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya left Eragon through the archway she had entered the home of Isidar Mithrim, and then the home to Saphira and Eragon since they came here. "At least it was the home of Isidar Mithrim, until I broke it," Arya considered ruefully. She could not understand why the dwarves were so wrecked by her breaking the star sapphire. She had good reason to break it. Without her doing as such, Eragon would not have survived Durza, and he would not be "Eragon Shadeslayer". Plus, with him deceased, Saphira would not have survived.

She climbed down a flight of stairs, looking for the system of pulleys she could use to get back to the ground floor of the city. "The heart of Tronjeim," Arya commented. "No, the heart of Tronjeim is the heart of the dwarves who live here."

"Yet they attach meaning to Isidar Mithrim, how it reminds them of their heritage," Angela's voice said, drifting up on the stairs.

"Hello, Angela and Solembum," Arya greeted them as they came into the light shed by lanterns. She wasn't sure she was glad to see them. Angela acknowledged her greeting; Solembum ignored her, setting to work licking the fur on his side.

"You do realize the memory of the dwarves who carved the great sapphire is what is salient, more so than the actual Isidar Mithrim."

"So you are saying in destroying the star sapphire, I destroyed their heritage?" Arya asked, somewhat put-off by Angela's tone_. "If I had not destroyed the star sapphire, there would not be a Tronjheim, nor would Eragon and Saphira survived the work of Durza,"_ Arya reflected; though she did not say anything aloud.

"You said it, not me," Angela replied. "But I think that is a good point you have made."

"I did not make any point," Arya argued.

"Yes, you said you destroyed their heritage," Angela stated slyly. "If the Menoa Tree burned, then you elves would feel the same way."

"The Menoa Tree is alive," Arya protested.

"Alive, dead, it does not matter," Angela said. "The heart of Tronjeim is greater than a simple or complex jewel made into a rose." She crossed her arms, waiting for Arya's response.

"The heart of Tronjeim lies in the history of those who made the Isidar Mithrim," Arya replied. She could accept that fact, but she couldn't accept it as being equal to the Menoa Tree. After all, the Menoa Tree contains Linnëa, a real, living elf who sang her way into the tree.

"Precisely," Angela said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must go to the top of Vol Turin, to the cavern which used to hold Isidar Mithrim." She started to push past Arya, holding a cylinder and a stand.

"You might want to wait a half hour, Eragon and Saphira are up there now," Arya told her.

"I should have guessed, with you coming down," Angela stated. "As a matter of fact, I did, since the an elf placed the ward, and what other is there besides you?" Arya frowned. "No matter, I can wait. But tell me, did you hammer out the disagreement with Eragon?"

"There was no disagr…" Arya sighed. "Yes, we hammered it out."

"Good," Angela said. "After all, I'd hate to see you two continue to fight with the war, and having to defeat Galbatorix and all."

"Would you happen to know where the elven spellcasters are?" Arya asked, annoyed.

"Why? You lost them?" Angela asked innocently. Arya closed both of her arms, looking at Angela with annoyance. "Oh, don't worry, far be it from me to know everything which your people do, Princess Dröttningu." Arya scowled. "What? There is nobody up here to find out that you are a princess. Do you not want anyone to know because of the embarrassment it causes you?"

"I am not embarrassed to be princess of the elves!" Arya growled. "On the contrary, it is an honor. I just do not want my work hindered by some image I am supposed to live up to."

"So you agree with Queen Islanzadí?" Angela pried.

"No, I do not," Arya responded. "However, my father did not either."

"True," Angela stated. Arya glanced down at Solembum, who was blatantly ignoring them, cleaning his paw. "Like I said, I wouldn't worry if I were you, about the truth of your identity coming out from me. Although it is a quandary, you being royalty. Someone will eventually figure your status out. You could say I a foretelling your future, however I am just deducing the facts. As Du Weldenvarden becomes involved, you will not be able to hide from your identity. After all, you can't escape your heritage."

Arya scowled. "And your point?" she asked.

"If you cannot escape your heritage, what makes you so sure Eragon can escape his?" Angela asked.

"Because of his heart," Arya answered. "Because even though his father, and half brother may be evil, his mother is not. Just like my father is different from my mother."

"Yes, but neither one of them was evil," Angela pointed out. Arya shifted her weight, and clenched her jaw. "Of course, I know something you do not." Arya looked at Angela questioningly. "'Tis true, but not enough to change what he believes." Then Angela laughed. Solembum stopped licking his paw and looked right at Arya.

Arya snorted. Uncomfortable with this line of speaking, she said, "If you do not have anything, which will make a difference, than I will be on my way." Angela laughed again. "Unless you want to try me at sword or magic?" Arya stated a thinly veiled threat, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Oh, be at peace," Angela responded. "I am not trying to confuse you. Maybe make you aware of the quandary you will be in, though how long or short of a time, I do not know, but a quandary nonetheless. Your role as ambassador of the elves will change when the elves arrive—even if they do not intend to betray it. Eventually, someone will figure it out, and then it will be just a matter of time. I am determined to wait as long as is necessary because it should be interesting what happens. You are right, by the way, about Eragon. His heart is right, his execution leaves something to be desired. Although that will change, given time or else events which continue to unfold at the pace they have."

Arya relaxed, but still kept her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I realize my status among the elves will not stay hidden long, once they join the fight against Galbatorix," she admitted. "I just hope the status change is mitigated by the years I have spent among the Varden as ambassador."

"I have not revealed who you are," Angela stated. "Neither has Solembum."

"Solembum does not speak to many people," Arya pointed out.

"True, true," Angela said, laughing.

"But thank you," Arya added. Angela let loose with a greatly exaggerated bow. "Why do you need to go to cavern? Does it have something to do with the cylinder that you are carrying?" Arya asked.

"Why, yes it does," Angela pulled out the cylinder and showed it to Arya. Arya took her hand off her sword to run it down the metal, and stop at the bottom.

"A distance-viewer," Arya said with some wonder. "I had heard of one or two of them in existence, but I have never seen one until now. Hanear, the elf, looked through one, and shared what he learned with my father, but when he died, Islanzadí did not want anything to do with him, and so I never got to know him."

"Hanear, your father's good friend?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Arya said, and glanced down for a moment.

Angela changed the subject quickly. "A telescope," she corrected Arya. "Orrin was loath to part with it, until I convinced him I knew more than he did, and of course, I would share with him anything I found. Look at this." She reached down three-quarters of the way down and pulled out a curious eyepiece. Arya bent down and looked at the eyepiece, reflecting the finer points of the wall's surface, over one thousand times bigger than it was. The eyepiece on the side, looking down at the lens, which reflected the object you were looking at, only a thousand times or more closer than the object actually was.

"Astounding," Arya commented.

"Yes, it is," Angela said. "Reflection and refraction, ocular and objective, this is a triumph." Arya nodded. "You do recall the term I used 'syzygy', which describes either of the two points in the orbit of a celestial body where the body is in opposition to or in conjunction with the sun. I suppose syzygy could describe the moon, or even our own world. It does orbit around the sun."

"Yes, I know," Arya stated. "Elves have long seen that we live on a world that is round and orbits around the sun."

"Forgive me, I did not know whether all elves believed that," Angela said.

"Yes, we do," Arya answered.

_The distance-viewer is more unique than the rod Eragon held, but not as unique as me_, Solembum thought.

"Oh, yes, the mighty werecat," Angela protested.

_Careful, or I will leave without telling you where I am going_, he said lazily. Arya shook her head. Angela, used to Solembum's antics, could laugh them off. _Do not get too comfortable with me, or I will leave you_, Solembum protested.

"All right, O mighty Solembum," Angela said.

_Make sure you remember_, he said and then turned and licked his paw. Arya felt the conversation she had just witnessed was an old joke between Angela and Solembum.

Angela sighed. "Orrin surprised me, if you want to know," she commented.

"How so?" Arya asked.

"When I went to the Burning Plains I found Orrin's pavilion filled with all sorts of chemistry equipment," Angela explained. "When I started questioning him he opened and told me all about the experiments he had performed. Do you know if you combine phosphorous and water in an enclosed space the result is an explosion that can be quite violent? Imagine, if you will, that done on a much larger scale."

"A weapon which would be useful in battle," Arya commented.

"Precisely," Angela said. "And beyond the chemistry he had all sorts of objects, just one of which was the telescope. He allowed me to borrow it as long as I shared anything I discovered when I returned it."

"You do plan to return the distance-viewer?" Arya inquired.

"Of course!" Angela sounded affronted. "Likely with some valuable information to give him, that is if he's still alive, which, of course, you never know. I mean now that Surda has openly declared war on Galbatorix and made their alliance with the Varden formal."

Arya frowned. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"No reason," Angela responded. "Unless, of course, you being the good ambassador that you are, can do something to protect of King Orrin. Du Vrangr Gata cannot uncover every one of the Black Hand, no matter how hard they try. Though Orrin is brilliant with discovering knowledge previously unknown, he is unlikely to judge the situation clearly when it comes to war against Galbatorix, or his own safety."

Arya brought both of her brows in together, while her eyes took on the look of someone who had thoughts, which were faraway from there. Angela waited patiently, while Arya figured what to do with this information.

Finally, Arya spoke, "If we succeed in overthrowing Galbatorix the resulting time afterwards will be chaotic. Even if we successfully placed someone on the throne, Alagaësia would still experience turmoil. If, however, King Orrin survived he could spread what he has learned and others would surely flock to see it. As a result, the violence swirling around Alagaësia in the tense period thereafter would be mitigated by the new science. People would flock to see what he and others like him, knew."

"Yes, I can see that very clearly," Angela stated. "But who would stay by Orrin's side enough to keep the assassins away?"

"I know of just the person," Arya told Angela.

"I thought you might." Angela smiled, and Arya knew she wanted that all along. "Well, I won't keep you any longer," Angela commented. "After all, you probably have some important elven things to get back too."

Arya nodded. She started to walk by, then stopped. "Angela, what do you get if ten men ambush five travelers, but the travelers have guards, and all of them; travelers, guards, and attackers die? I mean, how many alive do you have?" she asked.

"None, I suppose," Angela answered.

"Yes, none," Arya stated. "When you gaze at the stars, and know they obey laws, remember in the ancient language the term— 'zorya', which translates as 'zero' in the common tongue. You will need that I am sure."

"Zero?" Angela wrapped her tongue around the term.

"Yes, the number of men left alive in the example I gave you," Arya said. "Zorya was one term Hanear shared with my father. I had long forgotten it, until now."

"Well, I am absolutely sure 'zero' will be critical in understanding the movement of the stars, the moon, the sun, as well as our planet. I will tell Orrin about the term, and he will surely use it in every equation that needs unlocking." Angela thanked Arya for the information.

Arya started to turn and felt a warm body pressing against her leg. She glanced down and saw Solembum staring up at her. _Do you understand better what the Dream Dancer said about Eragon?_ he asked. Arya thought about Eragon, and realized Solembum spoke of the prophecy about Eragon and her relation to him.

_Yes, I do understand better_, Arya told Solembum. _I must be a part of him growing… as a Dragon Rider._

_And as a person_, Solembum insisted. _Your friendship is important to him._

Arya winced at the memory, she had forgotten to tell Eragon their friendship was intact. However, she would not say anything more on the subject. Instead she touched two fingers to her lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," Arya said to both Angela and Solembum ("may good fortune rule over you"). Arya spoke first, reflecting her thanksgiving for Angela and Solembum.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Angela responded ("peace live in your heart").

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Arya completed the benison, before she left Angela and Solembum, going to the pulleys, which would allow her to transverse the mile long distance down to Tronjheim's ground floor.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. I told you I would include all characters in the story. Now, we see King Orrin will become involved, and guess who Arya gets to protect him?


	31. Ch 31 Down, Down, and HalfWay Stop

Chapter 31. Down, Down, and Half-Way Stop

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I imagined the term "zero" as not known by anyone in Alagaësia. In our world, many cultures did not know this term. In fact, the Phonecians used "zero" as part of their numerical system, and though I am not an expert, I believe it was one of the first times. With King Orrin experimenting with phosphorous and water in an enclosed space, I also figured what would be the result as far as astronomy. The elves would be the first to explore celestial bodies, because I made their affinity for nature inclusive of all objects that exists, including the cosmos. Alagaësia stands at the brink of major discoveries, if only could get rid of the madman who is running the country.

Note 2: I will reveal the identity of the person who guards King Orrin at the end of this chapter.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stopped using the pulleys halfway down the mountain of Tronjeim. As she walked off toward an archway with a room beyond, she quickly said the magic words to light the lanterns. She paced for a little while, considering what she had to do concerning Eragon, especially since the elven spellcasters had not contacted her, despite the fact she fully expected them to by now. Finally, she determined what she would do, though the task she had decided on was not easy, by any means. Arya had to contact Lifaen and Narí at Ceris, but none had reached into Du Weldevarden successfully, save a few who knew how. Or rather, knew what to do. She did not. However, she had to try.

So Arya stopped, pointed herself north, and focused on Du Weldenvarden, and the city, which lay on its outskirts, forming the first line of defense. The more Arya focused on Ceris the less the stone room remained clear in her mind. Soon, her thoughts were far away, following the Az Rogni, and then the Edda Rivers. She then saw in the distance the lake, Eldor, which lay further than she wanted to go. Arya focused intently on the place where the River touched the forest, where Ceris was.

The images around her faded into a gray mass and the forest loomed before her, green and living. Arya sighed as she once again drew near to her home. Ellesméra, and the forest of Du Weldenvarden proved to be home when she at last, after seventy years of only visiting short-term, had resided there more long-term. Queen Islanzadí had welcomed her, albeit with a certain liability, not giving her the chance to refuse her 'apology'. Although she had been afraid on the journey, once she went inside the borders, she realized the forest was home to her.

Arya felt around and suddenly met a wall; thick ancient wards backed up by spells upon spells that guarded the forest. She tried a different way, and felt a sharp pain enter her mind. She withdrew, reaching up and touching her head. "I have to get into Ceris," she said emphatically. Taking in her breath, she tried again, this time focusing on the colors she encountered, as she had with Eragon and Du Vrangr Gata at the Battle of the Burning Plains. She ran into green, dark wintergreen, then shifting to lighter colors of emerald and hazel. Sharp pains entered her mind, but Arya gritted her teeth and pushed on. The colors shifted into crimson mixed with hazel, and then again into blues, azure and beryl. As the pains grew sharp, she realized the more she faced colors other than green the further she was from her goal.

So Arya backed up, until she met greens again. The stings grew so strong Arya withdrew to the River, looking into the place where she had to reach. She pushed forth again into various places, looking for an opening, the afflictions getting far worse, until she found a pattern wilting through the colors. She withdrew one more time, and leaned up against the wall of the room where she was in Tronjeim.

"I have to do this!" she cried out. Clenching her jaw, she started to move in once again, letting the midnight green flicker to evergreen, and then to hazel. She moved forward slowly, passing through the first layer of wards. As she came upon the second and third layers she grimaced, pain exploding behind her eyes, almost shading everything black. Arya fought the darkness, which threatened to enclose her forever, clawing her way back to the flickering hazel light that she could barely see. As she glided closer to the light, a stifling blanket pressed down on her mind, smothering the life out of her, bit by bit.

She cried out, but that cry evaded being on ever changing torture that ever embraced her in its deadly grip. She held on, fighting the torture, slowly navigating through the spells.

Dark thoughts loomed just out of sight, threatening to carry her over the edge, but then a familiar thought, nature, raw and untamed. She seized on that, and felt the powerful strength of the asphyxiation lessen just a bit. Arya fell to the ground, her battle with the magic threatening to overwhelm her. She pushed forward, and the magic pushed back, catapulting her into serious punishment. She gritted her teeth as she tried to work through the distress, and pushed harder and longer, seeing a whole through the fabric of wards. Arya fought with the magic, pushing on until she broke. Everything collapsed in on her, until she beheld only the gray walls of the room in Tronjheim. She groaned with fatigue as she fell to the ground, every one of her muscles aching.

"There is no way!" she exclaimed, thoroughly worn out by her attempt to do the impossible— break through the ancient wards, which protected Du Weldenvarden. She picked herself off the floor, laid her upper body against the wall, and proceeded to enter a draumr kópa. She saw vague images, nothing made any sense to her, until she heard a clear note, like Narí when he prepared to sing.

Immediately, Arya came out of the dream stare, wondering what she had discovered; if anything. She considered the context of where and when she was, and the events immediately preceding—the fight with Eragon. The images of how she used magic, how it coursed through her veins, and effectively stopped Saphira right on the spot. "The sound," she contemplated. "But how does auditory sensation like I used in the almost closed chamber, so it whirled around, and the amplification of it, have anything to do with breaking through the wards of Du Weldenvarden?"

For a moment, Arya could not answer, but finally she decided it did not matter. The note that she had heard was all that mattered. She furrowed her brows into a deep V, concentrating with all of her being on duplicating the note she had heard. Arya experienced the place where she was melting away, as she focused her mind on the forest, and breaking through all the ancient wards that endeavored to keep everyone, including elves, out.

Arya formed a note, and as she projected it, the colors became vivid and clear. Soon, the reds and blues melted away, leaving the various shades of green at her disposal, against a black background. She lowered from an a-note, to a B-note, and the image became sharp. Now, Arya could see a line shimmering against the blackness, an emerald green line. "My color," she whispered in awe. Finally, she modulated into a b-flat and Arya's consciousness moved quickly along the emerald line, past the wards, which kept everyone out. She abruptly stopped when she reached another's mind. Before she could react, the mind threw daggers at her own mind, catching her off guard. As Arya fought the attack, she heard a clear melody, playing lyric strains of an old song. Yet the descant played as if it were knew.

"Lifean!" Arya cried out, the pain overwhelming her. "It is I, Arya Dröttningu!"

The pressure coming against her mind lowered a bit, and she felt Lifaen probe her. She focused then on her own music, which identified her clearly; no one else had the melody, it was uniquely hers.

"Arya Dröttningu," Lifaen stated with some surprise. "How did you contact me?"

"Never mind how," Arya responded. "Know I have some information for Islanzadí, and a request for Narí and you. Hurry, the Varden and Surdan forces have won at the Battle of the Burning Plains, however, we encountered another dragon hatched for someone who is loyal to Galbatorix."

She waited for a moment as Lifaen told Narí, sensing his surprise. "How did Saphira and Eragon do? Are they still alive?" he asked.

"They are fine," Arya responded, feeling the relief. "However, Eragon's cousin led the whole village of Carvahall down to Surda to join the Varden." She sensed his confusion. "The village could not live in peace with Eragon sided with the Varden. The Raz'ac took Eragon's cousin's fiancé to Helgrind, and he has promised to take Roran and get her back."

"It is a trap. Surely he realizes au such?" Lifaen asked.

"Yes, they understand," Arya responded. "However, they know where the Raz'ac are, at Helgrind, and so nothing is stopping them from pushing to go there and rescue her. There is only one problem: the elven spellcasters have not reached Surda, nor are they at Farthen Dûr."

Lifaen swore an elven curse. "What can we do to help Saphira and Eragon?" he inquired.

"You and Narí should come immediately to Farthen Dûr," Arya responded. "The Red Rider slew King Hrothgar of the dwarves, and so Eragon must wait for his journey to began until he helps the dwarves pick a new King."

"When we arrive?" Lifaen asked.

"You will go behind Eragon and Saphira, and free him from whatever trap Galbatorix springs," Arya answered.

"That we will do," Lifaen assured her.

"Queen Islanzadí sent a message saying I am missed in Ellesméra, so I have instructions for you to give her," Arya stated. "When she mobilizes the elves they should attack Carvahall and Therinsford. Then they should march back up and take Ceunon. With the first hold established, the elves can move as she sees fit to take Yazauc, Daret and eventually Gil'ead. Tell her to take Lord Däthedr into her Council, and rely on him to judge the way to move the elves. In fact, if she is wise Islanzadí will allow him to take command of the elven troops. I will stay here with the Varden. That is not negotiable. Tell Queen Islanzadí that I will bear no ill-conceived broach of etiquette or else I will sever my relationship with her forever."

The vehemence of her voice did not surprise Lifaen. "Thus it shall be," he said. "We shall be there as soon as is possible, and we will make sure our Queen receives your whole message. The Varden are ever in your debt, Arya Dröttningu."

Arya smiled. "I am just doing my job," she responded. "You would do the same, if you were here."

"Your father would be proud." Lifaen broke the contact with Arya, and she withdrew from Du Weldenvarden, sagging against the wall. She blew air out of her mouth, desperately wanting to go into a dramr kópa, but knowing she had to find Jeod Longshaniks first. Arya slowly stood and walked back over to the pulley system and started to descend the rest of the way toward the floor of Tronjheim.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. I've turned on the "anonymous" review, so now you can feel free to blast me if you want. Just in case you noticed; this chapter does not deal with Arya, or anyone else talking. Yay!


	32. Ch 32: Jeod Longshanks

Chapter 32. Jeod Longshanks.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stepped off the pulley, tying up the rope to the wooden pole. She started to walk away, but had to stop and sit for a while. Exhausted from her breaking through the old wards and spells, which surrounded Du Weldevarden, it took a few minutes for her to recover. In the distance, she could hear dwarves, celebrating the life of their King, Hrothger. "At least they celebrate his life, instead of spending most of the time mourning his loss," Arya thought. Walking away slowly as she did not want to disturb the 'festivities', she wondered where she would find Jeod Longshanks.

"I had better check the study," Arya said softly. "Brom mentioned once Jeod liked books, and he gave a copy of Domia Abr Wyrda to Nasuada when he met with her." So Arya made her way to the study, which once belonged to Ajihad, and now to Nasuada, although she had rarely used the place. As she approaced, she noted the doorway open, and inside an older man standing up on the balcony, browsing through books.

She cleared her throat, letting Jeod Longshanks know she was there. He turned, closed the book that he rummaged through, and started toward the wrought-iron staircase. "Do not come down," Arya spoke. "We can use the two chairs on the balcony to talk."

"Aye," he responded. "You must be Arya Svit-kona."

As she ascended the stairs, she answered, "Yes, I am Arya. My thanks always to you for your part in rescuing the dragon egg from Galbatorix's clutches. It is no small feat, and we should never forget it."

Jeod bowed, his face slightly flushed. "My honor," he said, gesturing for her to take the seat next to the one he would use. "Although it saddened me Brom did not contact me so I would know he lived."

Arya sat next to him, and said, "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya. Now we can speak freely." ("Let us be warded from listeners"). She saw the sadness in his eyes as he spoke of Brom. "Brom could not share with you, or else there is no doubt he would have." Jeod nodded, as if he knew and yet he experienced a loss all the same. "Brom died defending Eragon, and taught him well while alive."

"It is good to hear that someone such as yourself thought so highly of Brom," Jeod stated.

Arya smiled. "What? An elf?" she asked.

"Yes, an elf," Jeod answered, with some amusement in his voice. "There are some who did not think so highly of him."

"Yet, Queen Islanzadí gave him Aren as proof of his status as Vinr älfakyn," Arya commented.

"I suppose that's what matters, in the end," Jeod said.

"Do you happen to know the story of Brom killing Morzan?" Arya asked, then waited, expecting what he would answer.

"I know that he did," Jeod answered. "I also suspect Queen Islanzadí gave the ring because of Morzan involvement with the slaying of her husband, Evandar."

"Do you know for sure?" Arya asked quickly.

"Nay, not for sure. Why do you ask?" Jeod probed.

"Nothing other than my knowing," Arya answered. That did not convince Jeod, but he let her answer stand. "I am the Elven Ambassador to the Varden."

"Yes, you are," Jeod said. "You did a great service transporting Saphira's egg close to where Brom was. If you hadn't, the egg might not have hatched. You did as such while under great duress and torture of the Shade, Durza. If my ears do not deceive me, Eragon saved you."

"Yes, he did," Arya responded. "If he hadn't come, I would have stood before Galbatorix in a week's time. I would have chosen to end my own life, rather than give up anything to that madman," she said fiercely. "For that, I am in Eragon and Saphira's debt."

"Imagine, a sapphire dragon. I never thought I would see one in all my life. And here I saw two, Saphira and the ruby dragon." Jeod's voice took on a hint of awe. Arya frowned. "What? Have you ever seen a dragon before?" he asked.

"Yes," Arya answered. "I am one hundred years old, and so remember the dragons and their riders, before they became extinct. To see that fool Galbatorix pay for his crimes keeps me going."

"Here, here," Jeod said gallantly.

"Though you should know the Red Rider is in the service of Galbatorix."

"Allow me to have the musings of someone who is old," Jeod stated. "I never thought I would see a dragon, let alone two."

Arya cranked her head, considering his request. Finally, she said, "Yes, you can have your musings…only let me remind you who is older of the two of us." Jeod laughed— a good, hearty belly laugh. Arya smiled at him. She could see why Brom liked him.

"Where is Saphira now?" Jeod asked.

"With Eragon and the dwarfs, 'celebrating' the life of Hrothgar, and with Saphira getting quite inebriated no doubt," Arya responded.

"Dragons— intoxicated?" Jeod asked. Arya nodded, and thought if she should. "Amazing! I wish I could witness that with my own eyes. Brom never gave me any impression that his dragon could become besotted."

"His Saphira probably never did," Arya commented. "Dragons have individual personalities which are formed before they hatch. Oh, they can alter somewhat, as they get older, and depending on the experiences they have, but you cannot change a dragon. Although, Eragon's Saphira has developed quite a sarcastic nature, because of how he is." Jeod smiled. "They are wild, untamed and fierce at heart. Even the elves defer to a dragon. However, once they decide they like you there is no stopping how far they will go, and for their Riders they will die before they allow their Rider to."

"I know," Jeod commented. "Brom lived because his Saphira chose to sacrifice herself to save him."

Arya quickly changed the subject, deciding she could 'spy' on Saphira and Eragon. "If you would wait for a minute…" Arya hurried down the staircase, picked up a full-length mirror that Nasuada used to change on the fly, and walked back up. She arranged the mirror so it faced her and Jeod. "Draunr kópa!" she commanded. Jeod leaned forward as the face of the mirror shimmered silver, then dark gray lines appeared on it, and finally the image came clear.

In the profile on the surface of the mirror, Arya and Jeod could see the dwarves toasting their fallen king. They were all quite pixilated, and Saphira gulped down a barrel of mead, and then went on to the next one. Eragon started getting as inebriated as Saphira. Slowly as the dwarves began to sing together, Saphira joined in, bobbing her head and punctuating each line with a roar. The dwarves around her laughed, and one announced, "Ignh az broth! Vûnost! Vûnost!" ("bring the drink! more! more!").

"That is Forunik, of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum clan," Arya supplied. Jeod nodded. "Eragon became a part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum on invitation of Hrothgar."

"He will have a say in the dwarves choosing who becomes the next King?" Jeod asked. Arya confirmed by nodding. "What does Queen Islanzadí say?"

"I do not think the Elven Queen will have any say in whom becomes king," Arya answered cautiously.

"Ah," Jeod responded.

As they continued to look at the image on the face of the mirror, Eragon began to sing, and part of his voice came out in a snarling rasp like a dragon's. Orik lifted his tankard and declared a toast to Helzvog, the god who they believe created them. "Vor Hrothgarz korda!" ("by Hrothgar's hammer') he lifted his voice over the variety of instruments, ranging from lutes to harps, to Ewe drums, to deep kettledrums. All the dwarves raised their tankards and chimed in with a deep guttural sound that meant, "Here! Here!"

Saphira drained another barrel of mead, and now she tumbled sideways, causing the dwarves to scramble away from her. She caught herself before falling, and tottered the other way, finally crashing downwards in a heap, smashing one of the banquet tables. Jeod laughed. Arya noticed Roran standing off to the side, looking on with wonder, not knowing exactly what he should do. He glanced at Eragon, who was too busy with the dwarves to notice his discomfort. Arya frowned, and her mind raced. _"Surely, Eragon must know Roran is uncomfortable." _

"I see what you mean," Jeod commented. Arya was about to say something, but she couldn't sustain the magic anymore, and the image crackled. She fought to hold it in place; however, she could not. The picture faded away, leaving nothing but Jeod's and her reflection staring at them. She sighed, falling back in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Jeod asked, immediately concerned. Arya scowled, for she knew though Jeod did not use magic himself, he had been around people who did, especially Brom, and could tell something was amiss.

Finally, Arya replied, "My own weakness. I communicated with the elves in Du Weldenvarden earlier in the night." Jeod nodded, bringing his brows together but not asking for any more specifics. He had the general idea of what Arya said, and left it alone at that, though he marveled at what it took to accomplish such a thing. Arya changed the subject. "That was quite a feat, stealing the Dragon Wing and sailing it to Surda," she commented. "What will you do now that you are here?"

"Oh, I do not yet know," Jeod replied. "My wife is in hysterics, seeing a dwarf for the first time, and seeing Farthen Dûr. She did not believe a place like this could exist. Helen is her name."

"Helen is a sound name," Arya commented_. "Now to see how far he is willing to go, and if he will be able to help with King Orrin,"_ she thought. "How does she like it here?" she inquired.

"Other than a remarkably drunk dwarf who thought she was a his wife, and so propositioned her, she cannot take in the scope of the place. My wife is a lovely person, but she does not understand how and why I had ferried provisions to the Varden through Surda for so many years," Jeod considered.

"She does not realize what the Varden do?" Arya asked.

"Nay," Jeod answered. "She only has interest in a good home and children. I didn't know if she would make the journey with us rather than go back to her father's house."

"What do you plan to do?"

Jeod held up the book in his hand. "What I always have wanted, to become a bibliophile," he answered. "Unless you have something else in mind?"

Arya nodded her head. "Yes, I do," she answered. "And I think you will like it, for it will provide you with wealth and status, thus solving your problem of what to do with your wife, but you will also contribute greatly to what happens in Alagaësia if and when we do overthrow Galbatorix."

Jeod threw a smile her way, and sat closer to her in his chair. "What does this involve?" he questioned.

Arya sat forward and explained to him exactly what she had in mind for him— "to take up residence at the Borromeo Castle, where you will offer to record the results of the experiments, which King Orrin executes. You are unique in the background of a merchant, whom kept his own books, and a scholar, a bibliophile, as you so adequately put it. I think he will oblige you, as a way of thanking you for all your years of service. Once you are there, your wife will be happy, and more importantly you shall protect Orrin, both from enemy's of the Black Hand, and others who might want to harm him."

Jeod smiled as he agreed to the arrangement. "Ah, my wife will be well-pleased," he commented. "And she will nag me until I provide her with children. Ah well, it is a small price to pay for having the luxury of being a part of King Orrin's court. If you were Brom, we would toast at the conclusion."

Arya laughed. "Brom is not the only one who drinks wine," she stated. "Although we elves designate our alcoholic drink as Faelnirv. We distill the drink from crushed elderberries and spun moonbeams. Though we drink it in moderation, it is strong and if you drink too much, it will cause you to speak in resplendent similies."

"The next time you go to Du Weldenvarden, you will bring some back for me," Jeod said jubilantly.

"Indeed I shall," Arya responded.

"Good," Jeod commented. "Very good." Arya stood up, and Jeod followed, grasping her arm in a vice-like grasp. She paused for a moment, and then responded in kind, bowing her head. Arya turned and walked back down the wrought-iron staircase.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Next up—Arya meets with Nasuada and talks about the election of a new dwarf king. She then will have a go with Eragon and Saphira again, before the new King is chosen.


	33. Ch 33: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 33. Through the Looking Glass

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

_Arya ran through the woods, the sun beating down, shining through the trees. She laughed, and twirled around to catch a quick glance at Fäolin, and then ran one more. She stopped at the Menoa Tree, feeling its living presence. She waited for just a second, until Fäolin had almost caught her, and then she hopped onto a root. He called out to her in delight, thinking she would surrender now, but she didn't. She just kept out of his reach hopping from one root to another around the Tree. Arya then ran some more, leaping over the stream, laughing._

"_Oh, come now, my girl!" Fäolin cried. Arya laughed some more, and ran further into the forest. Faolin followed quickly, but not too quickly that he would overtake her. He prepared to jump, calculating her speed, and determined to catch her. Finally, he leaped, coming up with nothing but air. Arya had tricked him. "Drat!" he cursed. This time Arya slowed down, so he would catch her. He did, and they went tumbling down the thicket, coming out on the other side, with a few scrapes from thorns. Fäolin landed first, and Arya on top of him. _

"_Just as it should be," Arya said teasingly. Fäolin reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. He then grabbed the flower, which had fallen out of her hair. _

_"Tisk, tisk, you should not be so flippant with the flower I made for you," Fäolin scolded in a kindhearted way._

"_Then you should not have picked the flower, if you do not want anything to happen to it," Arya commented dryly. _

"_You ran after I put the flower in your hair," Fäolin challenged her. _

"_True, true," Arya admitted. _

"_I will just plant the almost crushed flower when we get back to Tialdarí Hall," he told her. _

"_If we get back to Tialadrí Hall," Arya said slyly. Fäolin grinned and kissed her. A long kiss, culminating in a sigh coming from Arya. Fäolin turned her over. _

"_Yes, if," he stated, and laughing he started to kiss her again. All was perfect, she thought, here with her mate. Then the image changed, to a sunless day, where Fäolin fell, shot dead by Urgals under the control of the Shade. _

"Noooo!" Arya cried out, suddenly awakened_._ She sat up in bed, images whipping through her mind, of Fäolin and Glenwing, shot dead and of her magically transporting the egg to where she hoped Brom would find it. Arya entered a dream stare, unwanted and uncontrolled by her.

_The Shade tortured her, forcing her to drink poison every day so she could not remember the ancient language, and could not do anything to change her circumstance. The situation became dire, for just as soon as he finished with one set of torture, and she thought she would rest, he would come again. She longed to break out of this place, but she did not know even where it was." Gil'ead!" she thought."I've done this before!"_

Arya woke from the dream stare, unsure what time period she occupied. "Farthen Dûr," she gasped, locating where she was. "After the Battle of the Burning Plains, after Hrothar died, after I almost killed Eragon."

The light from the lantern then faded again, and Arya was thrust back into a dream stare. "No," she whimpered exasperatedly.

_Under the Menoa Tree, Arya turned round and round. Overhead, Bladgen shrieked, "Wyrda!" She looked upwards, and saw the moon, which shone brightly overhead, the beams lighting up the branches of the Tree._

"_Quiet!" she thundered to the white raven. _

_Bladgen did not move, shrieking once more, "Wyrda!" _

_Arya moved toward the raven, but he flew away. She glanced upwards again at the moon, and then downwards to see something laying on the ground by the roots of the Tree. She clambered down to see what this was—and found the blossom of flowers, which Eragon had picked for her. She bent down to pick them up, and her hand was almost on them_ when she broke out of the dream stare.

Arya gasped for breath, fearing the dream stare would take her again. She waited, and felt the whisps of the shadows of the dream stare, but it did not take her again. She sighed. The strain of reaching into Du Weldevarden had almost taken her life. She did not realize it at first, but then when after meeting with Jeod Longshanks, she almost collapsed outside the study door. She managed to negotiate her way, weaving a staggering to her quarters, and then collapsed, shaking as the sleep took her.

As Arya raised herself off the bed, she reached for a towel, wiping the sweat that covered her body. She sat back down on the bed for a second, trying to grasp at what happened. "Was what I just experienced the price for breaking into Du Weldevarden? Or was it something else entirely?" she asked, but no answer came. Arya stood, changed into fresh clothes, washed her face and brushed her hair. She then made her way back toward the study, assuming she would find Nasuada there.

As she opened the doors, she found Nasuada there, as well as Elva, Angela, Solemnum, and King Orrin. Arya paused, unsure what to do. Nasuada scrutinized her closely, but did not share what she found. "Is it that obvious?" Arya thought. Nasuada beckoned her to come in, and Arya closed the doors behind her.

"We are here to discuss election of a new dwarf king," Nasuada explained. Arya nodded, crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall, listening. King Orrin took up the argument with Nasuada again. Nasuada shot back, but Arya didn't pay attention to them. She focused instead on Elva, whose violet eyes fastened on Arya's, penetrating inside her mind and heart. Arya frowned, and wondered if Elva would say anything to her this time.

Elva walked over to Arya, and this time Arya noticed Elva had gotten unnaturally bigger. She now looked as if she were seven years old. Elva sarcastically said, "You will not allow Eragon to undo this curse!" Arya jumped, surprised again Elva had the voice of an adult, a wise and sagacious adult.

"No, you do not understand!" Arya protested.

"I understand perfectly," Elva insisted. Nasuada and Orrin had stopped arguing, listening to Arya and Elva now.

"I will have to call you a blockhead, too," Angela angrily said to Arya, fully comprehending what Elva said.

"Queen Islanzadí sent twelve elven spellcasters well before the Battle of the Burning Plains, but I do not know where they are," Arya insisted. "Lifaen and Narí are coming, however, they will go with Eragon and Roran after Katrina where the Raz'ac hold her at Helgrind. I cannot stay with Nasuada, and go to meet the elves. If they do not contact us soon, I will go look for them."

"Blockhead," Angela said.

"I know what you experienced just an hour ago," Elva said bitterly. "I cannot help tell you breaking into Du Weldenvarden is only part of what troubles you. The rest, I know, but cannot help you with."

Arya frowned. "You infringed or violated Du Weldenvarden?" Nasuada asked incredulously.

"At great cost to me," Arya stated. "Why do you think Lifaen and Narí come?"

"I'm surprised you are still alive," Angela acerbically said. "But you are, and so never mind. Come, Elva, we wouldn't want to stay here in the presence of this blockhead. Nasuada, Elva will be in the next room when you need her."

"I'm hungry," Elva said. Angela fired a glance back at Arya while clasping Elva's shoulder and leading her out of the study. Solembum yawned before lazily following Angela and Elva out the door, slipping through just as it closed. Arya rolled her eyes and sighed.

Nasuada stepped closer to Arya, reached out and grasped her arm. "I do not want to talk about the incident," Arya stated defiantly. "Just know you cannot count on me to do magic for a few days." Nasuada's eyes widened with surprise, but she nodded, turning back to include Arya in the discussion she had with Orrin.

"I stated to King Orrin that considering the way in which Hrothgar's death took place, there is nothing we can do to influence their choice of king," Nasuada said.

"A wise precaution," Arya commented. "That is why the Varden follow you," she added.

Orrin protested. "But the dwarves have always allowed the Varden to stay in Farthen Dûr," he said. "They are allies against Galbatorix."

"Yes, they were," Nasuada stated.

"But they may not be anymore," Arya completed the sentence.

"Why not?" Orrin asked, becoming annoyed again.

"Because King Hrothgar always supported the Varden, and opposed Galbatorix, but there are other clans, which now could come to power," Nasuada stated. "Clans, which would throw us out and never ask us back." Arya agreed.

Orrin scowled. "But I thought Orik was Hrothgar's choice?" he asked.

"Oh, we should hope," Nasuada responded.

"Only for the clan of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum," Arya stated. "If Hrothgar died in battle in any other way than the Red dragon, there would be no concern."

"Ah." Orrin nodded, understanding dotting his face. Arya glanced at Orrin, and then at Nasuada.

_"Both so young to lead their people,"_ she thought. _"Both leading them better than Queen Islanzadí leads the elves."_ Arya judged her mother harshly.

"However, Eragon is a part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Perhaps you could persuade him to make the dwarves understand," Nasuada suggested.

Arya scowled. Slowly, she stated, "I can talk to him, but it is early and Saphira is surely hunting for game."

"No, it is midafternoon, Arya," Nasuada commented. Orrin confirmed Nasuda's contention. Arya closed her eyes, and sighed.

"I will see what I can do," Arya said. "No promises though. If I can even find him…" Arya turned, walked toward the door, and did not hear Nasuada call after her. She opened one of the doors, and walked out, gesturing to Angela and Elva they should go back in. Solembum watched Arya with leaden eyes as she walked out into the floor of Tronjheim.

Arya started to run, not caring to find Eragon. She ran out of the city to the training fields, now empty. She stopped for a second, and then started to run again, but the dream stare caught her.

_"If we get back to Tialadrí Hall," Arya said slyly. Fäolin grinned and kissed her. A long kiss, culminating in a sigh coming from Arya. Fäolin turned her over. "Yes, if," he stated, and laughing he started to kiss her again. All was perfect, she thought, here with her mate. Then the image changed, to a sunless day, where Fäolin fell, shot dead by Urgals under the control of the Shade…. She longed to break out of this place, but she did not know even where it was." Gil'ead!" she thought. "I've done this before!"… Under the Menoa Tree, Arya turned round and round. Overhead, Bladgen shrieked, "Wyrda!" She looked upwards, and saw the moon, which shone brightly overhead, the beams lighting up the branches of the Tree. "Quiet!" she thundered to the white raven. Bladgen did not move, shrieking once more, "Wyrda!" Arya moved toward the raven, but he flew away. She glanced upwards again at the moon, and then downwards to see something laying on the ground by the roots of the Tree. She clambered down to see what this was—and found the blossom of flowers, which Eragon had picked for her. She bent down to pick them up, and her hand was almost on them…then the image faded to black… "Arya, my love," she heard Fäolin's voice, fading away as he called to her._

Arya screamed and fell to the ground.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Surprised you, I hope! Ah, but this isn't the "Romance" Genre listed in the summary. That comes later!


	34. Ch 34: On the Training Fields

Chapter 34. On the Practice Fields.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya slowly sat up; afraid the dream stare would catch her again. She waited, expecting it to happen, but thankfully it did not. She stood shakily, taking a moment to get her bearings. Looking around, she could find no one on the practice fields. "The Varden are in Surda, and the dwarves are mourning their fallen leader," Arya stated. The wind blew gently, and the crisp air told her spring had just started to appear. She stumbled, almost fell, but gracefully spread her feet before she could lose balance completely.

"_What did the images mean?"_ Arya thought. Were they just random montages, or did they objectify times she had lived in the past? Or were they a foreglimpse into the future? She could not make any sense of what they were, or why she experienced them. Why now? _"If this is the price for contacting Lifaen and Narí, then I will gladly do it again." _

A shadow passed by her; too big to be anything other than Saphira. She craned her head to see the sapphire dragon with Eragon on her dorsum. He noticed her and angled to land. _"How could he not notice me? There is no one else."_ Arya watched as Saphira hunched down to allow Eragon to dismount; they both came over to her then.

"Arya, what's wrong?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

_Wrong_, Saphira noted. _There is something disturbing you; it is obvious to us who know you well._

"Aye," Eragon added.

"Is it obvious?" she inquired. Saphira bobbed her head. Arya sighed. "I talked to Lifaen and Narí, and it took a lot out of me."

"But they are near Ceris, inside Du Weldenvarden," Eragon said, stunned.

"Exactly," Arya replied. She then tripped and almost fell, causing Eragon to reach out and catch her by her upper body. When he realized what he had done, he cautiously moved away.

He then brought two fingers to his lips. Eragon said, "Atra esterní ono th…"

Arya reached out, grabbed him by the arm and forcibly put her hand over his mouth. "Eragon Shadeslayer, you will never again speak in this manner to me. We are equal in my sight. I once again offer you my friendship, if you will accept it, that is."

"Of course," he stammered. "But why now?" Eragon asked.

"Because I should have done this long ago," Arya responded. Saphira hummed, deep in her throat. "Yes, Lifaen and Narí are inside Du Weldenvarden. To contact them I had to navigate my way through wards of ancient times; which nearly cost me my life." Arya stared at Eragon for a moment, and then seeing he did not understand, she said, "There were two reasons I contacted them. First, you told me of what Islanzadí spoke of; and second, I needed for them to come here so you would not go alone to rescue Katrina."

Eragon's eyes grew wide. "I can see your wanting to contact the elves, considering the message from Queen Islanzadí, but it is not possible to break into Du Weldenvarden, at least so I thought."

"I did and am still here, though barely," Arya said thoughtfully. "Though you should not expect me to use magic other than the basics, anytime soon." Eragon nodded, still in awe at what Arya had done. "Although can you believe Nasuada said I infringed or violated Du Weldenvarden? I mean that forest is _my_ home! Oh, sure I have spent more time among humans and dwarves than I have in Ellesméra, but me going back there with you just cemented in my mind where I belong."

A frustrated Arya shook her head angrily. Eragon reached out softly and touched her on the arm. "I so not consider you to have infringed or violated Du Weldenvarden, but I was there with you, so I have knowledge Nasuada does not."

_A wise thing to say, Eragon_, Saphira commented, blowing two puffs of smoke out of her nostrils, which drifted forward past their faces before lifting away in the cool breeze.

"Yes, thank you, Eragon," Arya said. Then she started to go back into the dream stare, and stumbled, crying out, "No!"

Eragon caught her, took her by both shoulders, and said, "Arya! Arya!" She snapped out of the dream stare before it captured her completely. "You appeared to go into draumr kópa, until I stopped you. Is that what you've dealt with as a part of your journey into Du Weldenvarden?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered. "It is nothing, though, I assure you." She straightened up, and Eragon dropped his hands from her shoulders. Arya could see she had not convinced Eragon, but he did not press her on the matter. A grateful Arya started walking again, and watched as Eragon communicated with Saphira.

"I do not know how I will go and find Katrina, if my lack of success in battle is what I have to show for the training I received," Eragon stated sorrowfully. Arya glanced at him, knowing he had changed the subject on purpose.

"Consider the Battle of Farthen Dûr versus the Battle of the Burning Plains," Arya commented. "Why do you think you were successful in the first and unsuccessful in the second?" she asked, as she gestured for Eragon to walk with her. Saphira sashayed behind them; the only noise she made was her tail, slithering along the ground.

"I don't know," Eragon replied. "I guess after training with Oromis I thought I was ready to handle the responsibility, but that proved to be wrong. I am ashamed of myself."

"No, that is not it at all," Arya said. "In the Battle of Farthen Dûr, you did not have to worry about plans for the larger battle, only fighting how and what you knew and saw. In the Battle of the Burning Plains, you tried to take on a role of planning a part of the altercation, and in doing so, you lost the simple art of fighting. No matter how much training you receive, there is something of experience that is essential to planning. That does not mean you are not a leader, it simply means you lead by fighting."

_I am to blame too_, Saphira said. _I am ashamed as well._

"Put away your shame, for it does no good," Arya countered. "You are both young."

_Only a hatchling in you sight?_ Saphira asked, genuinely contrite.

"No! Listen, on the Burning Plains, we won the Battle, but lost King Hrothgar, neither of which lies at your feet. The Red Rider was previously unknown to any of us. If we had known we would have had a different strategy." Eragon started to argue the point, but Arya held up her hand to stop him. "Just as we have won and lost many battles before you came. In fact, we lost more than we won. You both have fought many battles, big and small. However, you have only fought two battles on a large scale that have a significance attached to them."

"In my consideration of your earlier talk, I can't make out what you say about Oromis," Eragon stated. "If I didn't know better, I would say you sided with a human Rider, Brom, against an older, more experienced elven Rider, Oromis."

"No," Arya corrected immediately. "Brom had a style of fighting uniquely his. Oromis also has a style of fighting that is the opposite. Neither is better, you could find faults with both, but in the time since Saphira hatched, you have fought many battles, and in doing so, you have developed a style that is uniquely your own."

"So you are saying we should learn from our successes and our failures, and go on from there?" Eragon questioned.

"Yes," Arya replied. "Just as we all have."

_You show wisdom in your years_, Saphira commented to Arya. She turned and addressed her Rider, _Eragon, she means that we should not feel shame for what we did or did not do, but instead embrace it and learn from it._

"Yes, and be your own Dragon and Rider," Arya said. "Do not hold back or change what you do, either because of your failure or your success in mastering what Oromis taught you. You can integrate those into what you have already accomplished."

"Nay, I don't think so," Eragon stated. "Oromis is wise, and compared to him, I am a fool."

"Do not even think that way!" Arya corrected him fiercely. "Oromis is wise, but not perfect. Did he tell you sound has no control over magic?"

"Yes," Eragon responded.

"He is only partly correct," Arya commented. "Though he is right in saying we utter our spells out loud, he is incorrect in believing certain vibrations in the air, sound, do not have anything to do with magic. Oh, he's right sounds produced at random do not make up magic, but he is wrong in thinking sound does not have anything to do with it at all. Particular patterns of pitch and volume do trigger reactions which allow us to manipulate energy."

"For instance, in the chamber of the Isidar Mithrim, I channeled my magic through sound and thus captured Saphira in a spot. I could not have done the same in a different location. I suppose you have heard the expression if a tree falls in the forest and there is no one around, therefore it does not produce sound because there is no human ear to hear it. However, I submit what we call 'sound' is incomplete if we judge whether we can or cannot pick up vibrations caused. The falling tree causes those vibrations whether any one is there to hear it or not."

"But Murtagh did the same thing without a chamber," Eragon stated, even though she could see he had to agree with her on the basic idea.

"Yes, but he did so with the help of the Vault of Souls!" Arya exclaimed. "There are parts of magic that no one should touch, and yet he did."

"How am I ever supposed to defeat him, then?" Eragon asked.

"By remembering you are not alone!" Arya responded ferociously. "The Varden, the dwarves, and parts of the elven kingdom has long fought Galbatorix, but never have we had a realistic chance of winning, until you came along. Remember, you rescued me from Gil'ead when it was insane to do so, traveled across the Hadarac Desert, entered Farthen Dûr, and won the battle there while slaying a Shade," Arya pointed out. "A feat which would have taken the life of most men. Do not throw away your deeds so lightly."

"But yet you have called Lifaen and Narí to go with me and Roran to rescue Katrina," Eragon stated, his face downcast. "You will not trust me, so how can I trust myself?"

Arya looked at him with compassion in her eyes, reached out and touched his arm "It is not that at all," she responded. "You are free to take Roran and rescue Katrina with Saphira as you have always done. Do not worry about Lifaen and Narí, they will be there to back you up. You said with elven magicians, even Murtagh and his Dragon would not be able to stop you. I am just making sure that is the case. Besides, the Raz'ac are waiting on you, and thus will have one of them, at least, on their steed, Lethrblaka ready to leave when you arrive. Lifaen and Narí will make sure they defeat the foe."

Eragon's eyes shone, and even Saphira lowered her head. _They are right to call you Svit-kona_, she said.

"Yes, yes, but it is not I who will lead the Varden, the elves or the dwarves to unmitigated victory," Arya commented.

"It has fallen to us, to Saphira and me," Eragon said slowly. "It is our wyrd."

"True, but you will never be alone," Arya said.

"Save for Galbatorix," Eragon stated. Arya dropped her arm off his, and glanced up at him with a curious look on her face. "I know when the time comes I will fight Galbatorix alone."

_And I Shruikan_, Saphira added. Arya bowed her head.

"Will you come with us to Helgrind?" Eragon asked.

Arya shook her head. "No, I must find the missing elven spellcasters. Even if I do find them, I will continue as the ambassador for the elves, and so it will be my duty to instruct them as to what to do. Although, I hope they are near, for if they make contact before you go, then you can lift the curse off Elva."

"Aye, I would like too," Eragon agreed, the sorrow evident in his voice.

Arya wryly smiled, and deftly changed the subject. "If not, you should know I have joined you in the 'Blockhead' family."

Eragon smiled. "She didn't?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, she did," Arya answered him, a smile on her face. "At least Solembum did not, so I still have my reputation with him." Eragon had to laugh. "Elva will be fine, as long as you remove the curse immediately when you return."

_She will still have the Gedwey Ignasia_, Saphira commented.

"Yes, she will," Arya said. "The Gedwey Ignasia changed the curse into a blessing, though not from her perscpective, but from Nasuada's, and therefore the Varden's. No, Elva will never be a normal child. Eventually, she will thank you, despite the curse you spoke, unintentionally, Eragon, but because of the blessing you turned it in to, Saphira." She paused, then added, "That is something I have never heard of before."

Eragon placed two fingers over his lips, and Arya did likewise, recognizing in doing so, he said the highest form of thanksgiving toward her. They walked on for a few minutes, neither one saying anything. Finally, Arya spoke. "I hate to ask, but I must. Your sword, how did it fare?"

"Completely bent," Eragon answered. "The dwarves will have to give me a new one. What of yours? You do not have it, yet here you are on the practice fields."

"I came to this place to be alone," Arya responded.

"No, I am being more specific than that. I mean, how did you come to have it?" Eragon asked. "Do the elves have swords already made, or does each one get a special sword made for them?"

"Mostly, families pass them down," Arya responded. "Of course, now when the elves live such long lives, most of the time they have a sword fashioned for them. Rhunön made mine out of my father's sword, perfectly fit to my height and weight."

"I thought Rhunön had vowed to never make a sword again?" Eragon questioned.

"A Rider's sword," Arya answered.

"Zar'oc is gone, taken by my older brother," Eragon said bitterly. At that moment, Arya had a flash of the white raven, shrieking "Wyrda" in her unwanted dream stare, followed by the blossom that Eragon had given her.

"Eragon, did Blagden speak anything significant to you?" Arya questioned excitedly.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Did he say anything to you that was important?"

"Yes, he did, after you left. He told me the name of my father," Eragon answered bitterly.

Arya frowned for a second. "What exactly did he say?" she pushed.

Eragon frowned. He answered, "He said 'Wyrda', then 'By beak and bone, mine blackened bone, sees rocks and crooks, and bloody brooks!' He repeated that a few times, and when I pressed him on it, he then cackled, 'Son and father alike, both as blind as bats.' I asked him who my father was, and he stated, 'While two may share two, and one of two is certainly one, one might be two.' Then at the Battle, I learned his name— Morzan."

Arya stopped, and furled her eyebrows into a V, thinking about Blagden's riddle. Eragon stopped, turned around, and gawked at her. "Murtagh spoke in the ancient language, however he did speak only your mother's name?" she asked.

"Aye," Eragon responded. Saphira grumbled. Arya knew that signaled her interest.

"The meaning of the riddle had to be something different. Or else why would Blagden speak of it at all? Just consider this; he could mean Selena and Morzan may share you and Murtagh, and Selena is the mother of you both, but Morzan might be the parent of the first one, only. The second, you, might have a different father."

_Two hatchlings, yet with the same mother but different fathers_, Saphira contemplated. _It would be true if you came from different nests._

"That would be nice to believe, but I'm through believing in dictums, which have no proof," Eragon obliquely stated.

_You did not believe in dragons before I hatched for you, little one_, Saphira commented.

"That would make Solembum's prophecy about me finding a weapon under the Menoa Tree plausible, if my father were not Morzan," Eragon commented.

"I would not attach a particular meaning to Solembum's prophecy just yet," Arya said. "Besides, you are not in Ellesméra, so the timing is not yet right." Eragon frowned. Arya continued, "Eragon, I have something in mind for you. Something which you are uniquely qualified to do, but it will take practice." Eragon glanced her way, waiting. "I know you are proficient with a bow and arrow, and I know Queen Islanzadí provided you with an elven bow and arrows. When Lifaen and Narí arrive, you should have them show you how to sing the arrows out of a tree. Meanwhile, you should practice shooting with the bow mounted on Saphira's back."

Eragon and Saphira both registered surprise. "I've never heard of anyone doing that before," Eragon incredulously said.

"Neither have I," Arya responded. "But that does not mean you cannot do it. I have confidence in you."

"If I accomplished it, then I could fire from beyond where the archers on the ground could reach me," Eragon said excitedly. "That would give us a huge advantage."

"Precisely," Arya commented. Eragon considered that for a moment, and then his face went back to brooding. Arya sighed. "You are still having trouble with the shame, are you not?" she inquired.

"Aye, though I believe I've made some headway." Saphira snorted, in obvious disagreement.

"If you believe in Blagden's rhyme, then your shame would cease to exist," Arya pointed out to Eragon. "The guilt will pass with what you accomplish."

Eragon snorted. "What would you know about shame or guilt? You can deal with both instances in the comfort of your own mind," he rudely said. "'The doing is the thing' only applies to me."

"No, you are wrong," Arya stated. "With elves we consider shame in the larger social aspect. If you feel ashamed, the only recourse you have is to do the opposite in relation to the larger society, even if it takes your whole life. I have shame, so therefore the only way I can deal with it is in the larger context of my whole life. For me, that concerns everything I do as ambassador for the elves with the Varden, the dwarves, and now, by extension, humans and dragons. I took the yawe, or bond of trust, as the only way I could make up for my shame."+

"I'm sorry," Eragon quickly said. "I didn't realize."

"No, it is fine," Arya countered. "It is not often that I share my basic reasons for acting a certain way. In fact, in seventy years, I have never shared with anyone other than a few of my own kind— the driving force behind what I do."

"I am honored, then," Eragon pronounced.

_Yes, I am as well_, Saphira echoed Eragon's words.

"I must leave you now," Arya started to say.

"Wait. There is a reason I looked for you," Eragon said. "The dwarves will elect a new king, and I wanted to know what you…what Queen Islanzadí wishes to have happen?"

"Queen Islanzadí, as well as all the elves, have no say in whom the dwarves say is king," Arya responded. She smiled. "Although, you could mention Orik called me on the subject of fate. For seventy years, I thought one way, yet in an instant, I could see that I was wrong."

"A subtle way of giving a push to Orik?"

"Exactly, though you cannot say that it came from me, only you were there and heard it," Arya responded.

"Which I did," Eragon said thoughtfully. Arya reached out and gently touched his arm. She thought about asking why she had heard Saphira and him on the battlefield, but decided against that course of action now.

"Farewell, Eragon, I will not see you again until after the dwarves choose a new king," Arya softly stated. Eragon bowed his head, and Saphira reached down and touched Arya's shoulder with her snout. Arya bowed, before walking away.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Arya changed her stance, realizing she had been too hard on Eragon. Though the subject of Blagden came up, that is not all related to what she experienced in the dream stares.

+Shame in ancient Egyptian society was defined as being in relation to the broader society. Maat: The Moral Idea in Ancient Egypt, by Maulana Karenga. The relationship is seen in the giving of a small golden statue of the goddess Ma'at, by the Pharoah, Queen, or other higher ranking official. Later, it filtered down into larger society as a whole. The Presentation of Maat: Ritual and Legitimacy in Ancient Egypt, by Emily Teeter, an Egyptologist whose work is published by the famous Oriental Institute of the University of Chicago. Studies in Ancient Oriental Civilization.


	35. Ch 35: To Catch a Couple of Assassins

Chapter 35. To Catch a Couple of Assassins.

CP owns Eragon.

Note: It only took me 34 chapters to get Arya and Eragon back to where they were at the end of the first book, only on a much deeper level. Arya will never again withdraw her friendship with Eragon, though they will occasionally have disagreements.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya threw out her hand to catch a huge chunk of the broken Isidar Mithrim before she fell as the dream stare came on her again. She saw nothing, just shapeless voids against a black background of nothingness. At least the voices of the past had faded away, and now she just experienced fleeting passages of the dream stare, which would thankfully soon be over. At least she thought they would soon pass. She had experienced the dream stares at a rate less often, which did not interfere with her attending the dwarves crowning of Orik as their new King.

As soon as the episode passed, Arya stood up and dropped her hand from the broken jeweled stone. She had heard of Saphira's promise to restore the great star sapphire, but once the jewel was together again, then it would still not be in its final place. Arya took a long look up the mile high cavern that formed the center of Tronjheim, and wondered if she could help with putting it back into place. She could not start at the top. Reaching down a mile to the central floor where she stood now would not work, she would have to ride Saphira, supposing Eragon would give her permission to do so, Arya would wait until Saphira was ready. That could entail a long time, or no time at all, depending on how Saphira carried out the feat of fixing the sapphire.

"Uh-hmm," Orik's voice said from behind. Arya turned to greet the new dwarf King, and bowed out of respect. "I see you are looking at the Isidar Mithrim."

"Yes," Arya said softly.

"Which Saphira promised she would repair," Orik stated.

"I am not going to say I am sorry for breaking the sapphire, for that was the only way Eragon could defeat the Shade," Arya commented.

"I would not expect you too," Orik voiced. "However, I wish to the dwarven gods there were another way to accomplish that. I fear that we will go on with the heart of Tronjheim still broken, until such a time as Saphira can fix it. The heart of every dwarf in this city breaks anew when they wake up in the morning, even if you say that it is not a living being."

"No, it is not living," Arya pronounced. "However, the heart of Tronjheim does not lay in the simple lines carved from stone, but in the memory of the dwarves who came before, and will come after."

A surprised Orik let out his breath in a few short spurts. "You do learn new things, Arya Svit-kona," Orik replied. "I thought it beyond you, being one hundred years old."

"I hope I will never stop learning," Arya commented.

"Yes, yes, well, here now."

"I do have a request, King Orik, if Eragon agrees, you allow me the honor of riding Saphira's back up the cavern, and with magic, put the Isidar Mithrim back into place."

Orik raised an eyebrow, considering what she had asked. "It would be my honor," he responded.

Arya bowed slightly. "How did the voting go?" she asked. She had not spoken to Eragon, nor Nasuada, since the time the dwarves had held their election.

"Though a few of the clans were against anyone from Dûrgrimst Ingeitum taking the throne after Hrothgar, because of the continued alliance with the Varden. The Grimstborith of every clan, save our own, took sides, and the clans the favored an alliance had the slight edge," Orik reported. "Ûndin, chieftain of Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn, though he lives in Tarnag, and Thorgerd One-Eye, of my clan, were the other two except myself, whom the dwarves seriously considered. Thorgred because of age, however, Hrothgar made his wishes known, and in the end the dwarves could not go against him. Thorgerd was quite all right with the decision because of his daughter's engagement to me." Orik sighed. "I just wish it could have happened any other way than it did," he added.

"Then the dwarves will all honor the decision?" Arya asked. Orik nodded. "When will you take Hvedra as your wife?"

"I will not take her until Eragon has rescued Katrina," Orik responded. "I will not be wed before Roran can." Arya nodded, pleased Orik recognized Eragon in his decision making. Because of Eragon's status as a Rider, Orik knew what he did by waiting on Eragon, recognized Saphira in their eyes. This represented a major break in the history of the dwarves.

Just as Arya opened her mouth to speak, a commotion came from everywhere around them. Arya and Orik could hear a few male voices shouting, and they ran to find out where the source of the distress came from. Arya drew her sword. As they went out into the corridor, they saw men, women, and dwarves rushing towards Nasuada's study. Arya could see Eragon already ahead of her, and Saphira lumbering down the hallway, making sure not to trip or squash humans or dwarves.

Orik and Arya pushed through humans and dwarves until a human male called out, "King Orik and Arya!" The few humans there and dwarves both parted to make room for them, and they ran toward the study where the action obviously emanated from. As Orik and Arya entered the room, Eragon stood up near Nasuada, where Elva stood behind her, and three of the armed men of the Varden, plus Jeod Longshanks, held tight to two dwarves. Another man held the two dwarven swords and shields. Meanwhile, Angela and Solembum waited against the bookcases at the back of the room.

"What is going on, here?" King Orik bellowed, casting his eyes at the dwarves in captivity.

"These two dwarves tried to assassinate Nasuada," Angela answered. "Elva put a stop to them." Arya looked at the two dwarves. Both had minor stab wounds, made from a dagger or other short blade. She glanced at Elva, and saw she held in her hands a knife, which dripped with blood from the dwarves. Arya placed her sword back in its scabbard.

Saphira roared with all her might, sending a tremor through the corridor, study and city beyond. Everyone took a step backwards, except Orik. He turned to the dwarves. "Is this true?" he angrily asked them.

"You know it is," Elva retorted. "For me to be involved."

"Silence, girl," Orik stated. "I do not need for you to tell me to know it is true. I merely want a confession of their guilt." He turned back to the dwarves, who remained silent. "If you have nothing to say, I will presume your guilt and ask Nasuada what happened."

Saphira growled at the guilty dwarves, showing her fangs on one side of her mouth. Both of them turned white as a sheet.

"I was reading a book, relaxing, when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye," Nasuada said. "I turned to go check on it, and suddenly Elva jumped in front of me, stabbed the first dwarf, who hid in the shadows, and then when he went down, she stabbed the second dwarf twice. He also came out of the shadows. If Elva had not sensed the danger, I would have died. I cried out and two men from the Varden came straightaway, thus capturing the dwarves before they could hurt either Elva or myself."

Orik nodded, pressing one finger against his lips while the other went under his arm. "How should we proceed?" he asked softly. Arya saw Orik knew if Nasuada would turn them over to him for punishment that would secure his authority among the dwarves, no matter how he decided to punish them. Arya glanced at Eragon, and saw he was of the same mind as she was.

Nasuada fortunately agreed, and stated, "King Orik, as they are members of dwarven clans, and as we use Farthen Dûr on your pleasure alone, I turn them over to your keeping. Do with them as you see fit." Orik gestured for four of the dwarves to take charge of the guilty parties, and lead them out.

"You will come before me on my throne to receive punishment half of an hour before dinnertime," Orik pronounced. "Nasuada, leader of the Varden. Arya Svit-kona, Ambassador of the elven nation, and Saphira Brightscales, you are all invited to attend. Eragon, you can bring your cousin, if he so wishes." He then turned and walked out with great dignity, followed by the dwarves and prisoners. Jeod Longshanks fell in with the men from the Varden and filed out behind the dwarves.

"Come in, Saphira, and Fredric, please close the doors after you leave," Nasuada said. They waited until Fredric had closed the doors, and Nasuada sat down and sighed.

"Elva, one again, I am in your debt, for you have saved the life of my liegelord," Eragon stated.

Elva laughed, a hollow, shrill laugh, which sent a shiver down Arya's spine. "You told me once the battle was over, then you would take this curse off me. What has changed since then?"

"Yes, exactly what?" Angela added sarcastically.

"Uh…nothing, except the death of Hrothgar, and my cousin's fiancé's kidnapping be the Raz'ac," Eragon answered.

"And those factors have changed your mind? Huh?" Angela inquired.

"No…well…yes," Eragon stammered.

Arya stepped in front of Eragon. "This attempt by two dwarves to take Nasuada's life, shows just how dire the circumstances have become," she said calmly. "Eragon could see neither one of these two objects coming, and now he is in a difficult place, beholden to so many. When Eragon told me of Elva's plight, I cursed, not because of Eragon, he did not know what he had done, but because he spoke what he thought was a blessing, but it turned out to be a curse. However, can you honestly say, without prejudice, what Saphira did in marking her with the gedwëy ignasia, turned the curse into a blessing?"

"For everyone except Elva!" Angela said angrily.

"There is no one, especially Eragon, who does not feel for Elva," Arya continued softly. "However, if she would just wait until Eragon goes the help Roran rescue his fiancé, then when Eragon returns and removes the curse, the blessing would remain always."

"You don't understand the dangerous game you are playing, Blockhead!" Angela lashed out violently. "Elva responds to the hurts of all others, in an attempt to stop them. If she were to encounter someone who is in danger of getting killed, then Eragon's spell would catch her unawares, and she would take their place. That is the power of this curse."

A stunned Arya did not know what to say. Eragon stated, "I will remove the curse at once."

_No_! Saphira quickly said, which went with Arya's saying the same aloud. Eragon balked. Arya started to give her reasons but she suddenly the remnants of a dream stare caught her. She looked off into the distance, as everything around her faded, except Saphira's voice. Which said, _There is too much that has happened, with Hrothgar's death, and Orik's ascenscion to power, which obviously not all dwarves are on board with his taking command. Your loss, Nasuada, would be just as grievous for the Varden, and even more grievous for Eragon. For how could he lead the Varden and save Katrina? _Saphira turned toward Arya. _Arya, Arya do you hear me?_ she asked.

Arya stood upright as the dream stare released her. "I am all right," she stated. She glanced around the room, and seeing Nasuada confused, she added, "It is nothing, just what I get for breaking into Du Weldenvarden."

"Are you able to communicate with the elves in Du Weldenvarden now? Or was it a one time instance?" Nasuada asked.

"I am not sure," Arya honestly answered. "I would like to think the elves would devise a way for me alone to communicate. Something similar to what I used to get in first, but not so I am crippled and cannot use magic, except for the basics, for a while afterwards."

"You cannot use magic?" Angela asked, incredulous.

"Nothing but the basics," Arya responded. "Until the dream stares are completely gone. That is why I cannot give you what you need as far as the elven spellcasters or Lifaen and Narí. I effectively am cut off. In a few days, when my magic comes back to me, I can, but time is of the essence."

Angela digested what Arya had said, but Eragon had an idea. "What if I adjusted the spell I cast, not taking it off, but just enough to prevent Elva from coming to harm, yet she can still provide security for Nasuada?" he asked.

"Oh, could you?" Elva inquired, her voice breaking.

"What about the nobles, since we will not have to worry about the dwarves anymore?" Nasuada asked, preemptively stopping Eragon from answering.

"They will not be a problem," Arya replied. "I have already take care of that, besides the threat from the nobles is King Orrin's, not Nasuada's. Trust me, I took care of it."

"If Arya says it is so, then I will take her at her word. How do you plan to doing such, Eragon?" Nasuada inquired.

Eragon paused for a moment. Saphira said, _You would have to cast a spell, which would counteract the spell that holds Elva. Like a counterweight, so if she ever came near anyone the new spell would act directly against the original spell, and send her away. At least that way, you could assure Elva would survive until either the elven spellcasters show, or else we rescue Katrina._

Angela frowned, and started to say something, but Elva asked her question first. "Do I not have a say in the matter?"

"Yes," Nasuada answered.

"I am crushed that you will not help me, Eragon," Elva said softly. Saphira emitted a low growl. "But, since you have promised yourself to more places than you can handle, I will accept your compromise. Only you must promise me you will remove the curse for good when you return, even if it costs you your life!"

"Agreed," Eragon said quickly, ignoring the frowns, which came from both Arya and Nasuada.

"I will hold you to your word," Elva stated. "I am hungry."

"Come on, let's leave these Blockheads alone," Angela said. "They have no idea what a quagmire is, or devilment, or even an exigency, an insolvency, or even a vicissitude, where it comes to you, Elva. Bother that, I will just continue to get you food, but Nasuada better ask Fredric to accompany her to see King Orik, because we will be too busy." Angela lead Elva with her hands, out one of the doors, which she opened. Saphira had to move quickly, to avoid her and Angela. Solembum sauntered after Angela and Elva without much haste, and made a quick comment to Saphira, which caused her to laugh. Arya glanced over at Eragon, who shrugged his shoulders.

Nasuada sighed, and walked over to where Fredric stepped into the study. "I must go now," Nasuada said. "I will see you in King Orik's chamber."

When Nasuada left with Fredric, Eragon turned to Arya. "Are you still having problems with draumr kópa?" he inquired.

"Just remnants, that is all," Arya responded. Eragon nodded.

"I started practicing your suggestion," Eragon told her.

"And?"

_It will take some work_, Saphira responded sarcastically.

"Yes, but in time, it will give me an advantage in battle," Eragon said, ignoring Saphira's satire.

"Good," Arya commented. "Do you know how to construct a spell that will counteract the previous spell?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to spend time on that," Eragon said thoughtfully. "I have never done that before."

"I will help you, if you would like?" Arya offered.

"Yes, I would like that very much," Eragon accepted. "To be honest, I am glad because I would have asked you anyway."

"And my answer would have been 'yes', after all, I am just as much behind the delay as you are." Eragon bowed, Arya could tell he was grateful. Saphira swept her tail across the floor, reminding them both the task would be arduous.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Next, Orik consolidates his power.


	36. Ch 36: Consolidation of Power or Chaos?

Chapter 36. Consolidation of Power or Chaos?

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya came to the double doors, which sat at the beginning of the long, natural hall that made up the Throne Room for the King of the dwarves. She paused, and bowed slightly to each of the two groups of seven dwarves, fourteen in all, who stood at the seven-crown bejeweled door. "You are late, my Lady," the chief dwarf said, holding his mattock at ease. As Ambassador of the Elven nation to the Varden, King Orik had extended an invitation to her to come to hear his decision on the fate of the assassins.

"I realize as much," Arya responded. The knurla bowed as the others opened the doors, slowly; its long, heavy forms nearly shook the ground before them. When the doors opened halfway, Arya stepped in avoiding the dwarves on the other side. She lightly graced the long room with its stalagmites and stalactites, dimly lit by the sparse crimson lanterns, which echoed throughout the hall that lay before her. As Arya hurried to get to the place assigned to her, she glanced at the people already in the hall.

Arya noticed twelve clans had seven representatives each, only Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin was absent. The dwarves stood on one side of the room because Eragon had tried putting a ward up, which would block whatever was happening with the dwarves from affected Elva. Eragon had insisted on it, and Arya had reluctantly agreed, seeing, after a long discussion, Eragon was right in doing so. If the ward failed, then he would know he could not cast the spell that would act as a counterweight to the curse that he had spoken over her, when he didn't know what he had done.

Standing at the front, on the other side, were Nasuada and Fredric, who accompanied her as guard; King Orrin of Surda, who denied the chance would be the utmost foolishness; and Angela, Elva, and Solembum. Eragon and Saphira attended as well, but they were here as members of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Elva shifted uneasily where she stood, but Arya could not tell why she was fidgeting. Four dwarves held their mattocks at the necks of the two assassins, though it was unlikely they would try anything, as there was nowhere for them to go.

As she passed the clans, they bowed before her, though some angry, some neutral, and only a few positive towards her. She passed the statues of the dwarven kings who had gone on before, and noted a huge block of granite already placed in position where it would soon resemble Hrothgar. As Arya arrived in her place, she glanced up to see Orik on the throne, a picture of authority. Of course, he now sat on the throne carved forty-two kings ago, and had the history on his side. However, his authority hung by a thread and today would determine how strong or weak Orik, and Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, would go forward into the future. Personally, she noticed gray starting to show in his beard, however the gold helm lined with rubies and diamonds fit well on his head, and made the gray look regal.

Arya examined the modality before her. The two dwarves whom had attempted to assassinate Nasuada had no indication of repentance. In fact, they were defiant. Arya wondered which clans they represented. She straightened herself as Orik rose, placing the head of Volund, his mighty war axe, in his left hand.

_Hello, Arya Svit-kona_, Saphira said.

_How do you think this will go?_ Eragon asked.

Arya did not move, but mentally sent back to both Saphira and Eragon, _Hello to you both. You know better than I do how this will go._

_I do not know how this will go, _Eragon stated_. _Saphira swished her tail, and Orik glanced over at her, then shrugged. Then he slammed Volrund into his hand.

"Vor Orikz korda!" half the dwarves in the room shouted out ("by Orik's hammer"). The other half were silent.

_I know one thing, this will determine how strong or weak Orik's power is, and whether we will have the dwarves against Galbatorix anymore_, Arya strongly commented.

_You will always have members of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum!_ Eragon stated fiercely. Saphira growled, an act which surprised everyone present. Arya thought about smiling, but decided this was not the time.

"Grimsborithz, jok is frekk dûrgrimstvren?" Orik thundered ("Clan chiefs, do you want a clan war?").

The answers varied from, "Oeí!" ("yes") to shouts of, "Eta!" ("no").

A disgusted Orik said, "Werg!" ("ugh"). Then to calm the increasing cries of outrage, he thundered, "Vrron!" ("enough"). The dwarves instantly calmed down, with a few whispered cries of disgust. "Fild rasta ongl?" Orik asked, directed at the humans, and elf that stood before him ("who passes here?").

Nasuada stepped forward. She stated, "Nasuada Nightstalker, grimsborith rak az Varden, grimsborith Orrin rak Surda, Hrethcarach Eragon rak Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, Angela, Elva, oén Solembum, az Nagrtezyn. Wharn, az vanyali-carhûg Arya. Né oc Grimsborith Orikz grimsbtbelardn" _("Nasuada Nightstalker, clan chief of the Varden, clan chief of Surda, Shadeslayer Eragon of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Angela, Elva, and Solembum the Werecat. Also, the elf-courier, Arya. We are Orik's hallguests"). _

Orik answered, "Ilf gauhnith. Come, let us speak in the human tongue, for there is one here who does not understand our native tongue." The dwarves mumbled, some agreeing with Orik, others in disagreement. "Now, let us be about the business, which has brought us together, though it is grave. But first, we must hear from Dûrgrimst Ascûdgamln on another matter, which requires immediate attention. Orrin, this is only the second time you have come to Farthen Dûr, and the first as Grimstborith of Surda. Gerûtz," Orik relinquished the floor.

Gerûtz stated with asperity, "Grimstborith Orrin, you have acquitted yourself well in dwelling in Tronjheim. However, the 'nobles' who came with you are in our business even when we ask them not to be. In fact, they will not desist even when we demand it of them!" The rest of the dwarves gathered in the throne room agreed with his assessment.

Gerûtz was grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ascûdgamln, the clan native to Farthen Dûr, which first invented the 'fists of steel'. Arya noted Dûrgrimst Ascûdgamln was second only to Dûrgrimst Ingeitum in power related to the clans who resided in Farthen Dûr, and third in power related to all clans, behind Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn, which guarded the Az Ragni, or The River.

King Orrin stepped forward, bowed, and responded, "I apologize for their actions. From now forward, they will confine themselves to the small part of Tronjheim, which the Varden previously occupied, or else I will force them to leave Farthen Dûr and return to Surda. Is this situation agreeable to you, Gerûtz, grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ascûdgamln?"

"Aye," Gerûtz answered. The rest of the dwarves made loud noises of agreement. Orrin bowed again, and stepped back in line next to Nasuada. Arya approved of Orrin. Perhaps her opinion of him needed adjustment. She had looked upon him as young, barely a man, who inherited the throne from his father, but would just as likely hide in his lab for most of the day_. "Yet, he graciously made the exact answer they needed,"_ Arya reflected. _"Now we shall see if he carries the rule out."_ If he successfully did that, then Arya would change her opinion of him; however, not until.

Orik banged Volund on the floor once more. As the dwarves became silent, he stated, "Elva, you are the one who speaks for Nasuada, since you were the one who brought this scheme to light."

Arya glanced at Elva, who curiously had her eyebrows furrowed, while looking straight at Arya. Arya drew back compulsively, wondering what she had done to pique Elva's interest in her. She felt Elva's violet eyes poring through her soul, and finally Arya turned away. Only then did Elva turn and face the two captive dwarves.

"I was eating in a room adjacent to Nasuada's study," she began. The dwarves in the room all experienced shock at the voice coming from the seven-year old girl in front of them, which sounded like it should have come from an older, wiser woman. "When I detected two dwarves determined to assassinate Nasuada. So, I ran into the study and stopped them."

Dwarves began to murmur at a furious rate. "Vrron!" Orik bellowed, and silence filled the throne room. "Were you able to determine why they would attempt to assassinate Nasuada Nightstalker?" he inquired.

"They no longer wished to support the Varden," Elva said calmly.

"Blasphemy!" a dwarf named Bervodoz shouted_. "It would make sense,"_ Arya considered internally. She felt someone directing his or her eyes toward her, so he or she saw Arya at the level that went beyond externals. _"Elva,"_ she thought. Arya turned to watch Elva observing her, and she did not look away nor change her position. Arya clinched her hands, disconcerted to her core.

Meanwhile, the dwarves had erupted in a multitude of heated conversations and arguments. Orik let them go for a moment, and then when he decided enough, he raised Volund and struck the ground. Every dwarf in the place became silent. "Is there any indication they were acting in collusion with the Black Hand?" he asked.

"Nay," Elva answered forcefully. The dwarves again started crying out, some for the assassins, some against. Orik struck the ground with Volrund, but it did no good. They were beyond reason, and devolving into a mob. Orik had to act fast, or he would lose any authority he had based on the fact he was Hrothgar's successor.

Suddenly, Saphira spread her wings and loosed a mighty roar, which echoed throughout the hall, cascading on the stalactites and stalagmites. The result of knocking off parts of the heads of the stalagmites and the impact on the stalactites shook many of them and hurtled them to collide with the dwarves below. Silence filled the throne room as the whispers of the roar vibrated throughout all of Tronjheim. Some of the dwarves jumped quickly out of the way, a few suffered injuries, and the rest became silent.

Orik thundered, "Saphira Brightscales is part of Eragon Shadeslayer, and he is part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum!"

"You only say as much to consolidate your power, Orik!" Bervdor argued.

"Maybe that is so," said Ûndin, chieftain of Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn. "However, let us not forget Orik was the one who pointed out to vanyali-carharûg Arya in one hundred years of life, she believed in fate, and that is as much a belief system as our gods."

"Aye," Eragon agreed. Arya then had to contend with every dwarf and human in the place regarding her, including the one who saw beneath the surface. Arya steeled herself, knowing that her reaction could sway the dwarven opinion one way or another.

_Eragon said he observed Orik changing your mind_, Saphira informed Arya.

_Then it is true_, Arya commented back to Saphira. She straightened herself up and faced the dwarves proudly. "Yes, it is true, Orik pointed out I believed in wyrda just as you believe in gods," Arya stated. The dwarves let loose with a flurry of voices. Arya glanced at Eragon, who had a queer look on his face. _"I will not be able to argue with Gannel for a long time, probably for an eternity,"_ she thought.

Gannel heartily stated, "You see, the 'muttering into the air for help' is the same as her belief in 'fate'." Arya internally scowled, and it took everything she had, and then some, to not cry out in thunderous disagreement.

Arya considered there were two aspects to her argument with Gannel. The first, she decried their believing in gods as the source of life. The second, she argued they kept much of what they had for themselves, not caring about people who could benefit from their wealth. But she then considered her own people. They had fled to Du Weldenvarden, save a few, instead of helping humans. After all, they were not lacking in anything, and if they were to help, by singing to the human's crops, then there would not be as much suffering as there was now. Arya scowled, though she managed to keep it internal, because she realized she held the dwarves to a double standard most of her life! The revelation shook her to the core, even more than the distress the Varden now faced with the dwarven politics descending into madness.

Ûndin stated, "There, Arya Svit-kona, a title which denotes wisdom in her culture, has admitted it to be true." Most of the dwarves agreed with his assessment of the situation, but a few did not, including Bervdor, of the Dûrgrimst Nagra clan.

Orik banged Volund once more against the stone floor, the sound resounding in a way that echoed Saphira's earlier roar. "Volfild oc sheilven, jok is oeíf Elvaz argtzgûl nav jok is frekk dûrgrimstvren?" Orik challenged (all who are cowards, do you affirm Elva's testimony, or do you want a clan war") .

Arya braced, and noted in her mind she could feel Eragon and Saphira strengthen themselves. Now would come the answer to Orik's authority or whether he had none, and if the latter was true then Eragon and Saphira would come down hard on those clans who did not recognize Orik as king. Arya looked at Nasuada, who shook, Angela, who considered, Solembum, who was busy cleaning his tail, and King Orrin, who stood there not understanding what was happening.

Divisions among the dwarves remained. Although less than before, they were concrete enough to start a battle among the clans. Arya strained to think of something, anything she could do, but no answer came to her. She was as helpless as a newborn infant when it came to dwarven politics.

"Here me," Orik thundered. "Eragon is a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. He is also the first of a new age of Riders, one that will bear us no harm, if we choose to continue the battle against Galbatorix. He comes from a human background of growing crops in fields, a good and hard labor. Yet, you see him now before you, as an elf. So I ask you to consider this; in Eragon we have humans, dragons, elves, and dwarves coming together. That is more than we could ever have dreamed in our wildest imaginations. As Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum and all the clans, I say that we, knurla, must recognize what our god, Helzvog, has done for us."

Internally, Arya scowled, but externally she stayed calm, focused on Orik and the other dwarves. Chaos ensued. Fights between the different dwarven clans broke out, and even between members of the same clan. Arya pulled out her dagger, for she had not brought her sword to this meeting, and she glanced sideways to see Eragon doing the same with his hunting knife. Saphira whipped her tail violently from side to side. Nasuada backed up, caught between King Orrin, who protected her on the front side, and Elva, who moved behind her. Angela produced the hûthvir, which she had won from Dûrgrimst Quan.

Gannel saw Angela do so, and he cried out, "Eoítz knurlagz rak Dûrgrimst Quan nûr az hûthvir! Is barzûln míhtz vor bílgûl az hûthvir ugínhal!" _("Only members of Clan Quan use the double-bladed staff weapon! You curse us by bringing the weapon here!")_

"I won this double-bladed staff-weapon fair," Angela argued. "You cannot blame me if some of your clan members are dull as dillweed!" The confrontation between Gannel and Angela set off an explosion of dwarves fighting other dwarves, and fighting Angela, who wielded her staff-weapon skillfully, just hard enough to do damage but weak enough not to cause serious harm_. "Leave it to Angela to break the fragile peace!"_ Arya reacted with some animosity. She glanced at Solembum, who deftly sidestepped two dwarves fighting, and went back to cleaning one of his paws. Eragon set up a defensive perimeter around Nasuada. Saphira bellowed, but the sound did no good this time. Thankfully, the dwarves guarding the two accused knurlz held steady, ignoring the general mayhem around them.

Arya slowly backed up against the wall, avoiding a stalagmite, which blocked her way. She knew if she became involved it would reflect poorly on her position as elven ambassador to the Varden, and disgrace the name of Queen Islanzadí. Arya felt the chance of peace for the dwarves and power for Orik, and Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, fast slipping away. She leapt sideways as two dwarves tumbled past her, both of them armed with war axes, neither of them yielding.

She then became aware of someone piercing through her inner core again, laying bare what had made her late for the meeting. Arya scrutinized the area around her, before she realized Elva had caught her once again_. "At least the ward Eragon cast is working,"_ she thought, before turning to gaze at the one who knew her deepest concerns. Elva stood watching her, not moving her eyes, nor blinking as appropriate. Arya felt immobilized by the unnatural strength of her penetrating gaze. Arya fought the desire to scream in protest, instead she violently sibilated so all could hear. But her hissing could not overcome the war, which was now fought within the throne room of the dwarves. The outcome of this could determine the course of years to come!

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Whew! This chapter took longer because it wass a hard chapter to write. Not only because I chose to use the dwarf language (some of which I made up, and listed below), but also because I had to decide how exactly I wanted to tell this part of my story: the dwarves— obvious; Arya's lateness—not so obvious. I hope you liked the way I chose. If you didn't at least feel some discomfort with the dwarves and wondering what will happen next, then I have failed. Write a review and tell me if that's the case.

+Dwarven language (I made up): Nagrtezyn – Werecat; oeíf – affirm; argtzgûl – testimony; eoítz – only; nûr - use; míhtz - us; bílgûl - bringing; ugínhal - here


	37. Ch 37: Chaos and Elva

Chapter 37: Chaos and Elva

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya, bent down so she would not provide a place for any dwarf to hit, made her way past the stalagmites until she got to Nasuada. She reached up and pulled King Orrin down, just as an axe went flying past him. Angela cackled as she wielded the hûthvir with efficiency, striking the dwarves who came at her harder. Arya glanced over at Solembum, fully expecting him to change form and become involved in the fight. However, he did not, just watched curiously from the corner of the room.

"Barzûl!" Arya swore as she searched for a way out of the situation. Unfortunately, she could find none. The huge double doors flung open, and five of the seven guards marched into the throne room. They were members of the clan Dûrgrimst Astin Hefthyn, the "sight guard", which provided watchmen for Farthen Dûr and Tarnag. The guards who watched the knurlz were also from the same clan, they had taken the prisoners to their knees, and were professionally waiting. The five marched through the mayhem, two stopping to help guard the knurlz and three continuing until they were surrounding King Orik.

Arya took comfort in their presence. They had long ago stated they would remain neutral, doing their duty as watchmen, and protecting the King, no matter which side he chose to be on. She noted the members of Dûrgrimst Quan took issue with Angela, but obviously accepted Orik's authority, because those who didn't fight Angela protected King Orik. She was glad to see members of Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn also take King Orik's side. Arya thought it had to do with Eragon and Saphira's visit to Tarnag on the way to Du Weldenvarden. Thankfully, the members of Dûrgrimst Vanyûlíz, the clan of dwarves who used magic, also supported Orik as King.

Unfortunately, members of Dûrgrimst Nagra and Dûrgrimst Feldûnost fought with members of Dûrgrimst Fanghur and Dûrgrimst Nûazír, the only clan with a female Grimsborith. Members of the remaining clans, Dûrgrimst Ascûdgamln, Dûrgrimst Shrrg, and Dûrgrimst Urzad fought with anyone of another clan, irregardless of whether they favored Orik as king or not.

"This is crazy!" Orrin yelled.

"Nay, this is politics, dwarven style," Nasuada replied. Arya glanced at her, and noted she had a macabre sense about the situation they faced. Arya couldn't help but laugh. Nasuada was right, and the dwarves in question had tried to assassinate her, not Arya.

"Werg! Vrron! Knurlheim, harglítzum!" Orik bellowed. For a moment, the dwarves all stopped, and looked up at him. Then just as quickly, they started fighting again. Now, Arya noticed the dwarves from Dûrgrimst Astin Hefthyn who guarded the assassins, as well as the ones who guarded the King came under attack by members of both Dûrgrimst Nûazír and Dûrgrimst Ascûdgamln.

"_So there lies the loyalty of the assassins,"_ Arya thought, even as she jumped gracefully to engage those dwarves who attacked the guards. Because she did not have her sword, she began to form words of magic, and held up her left hand as a ball of emerald flame appeared there. She threw the emerald orb and saw it connect with two of the attackers. It drained her somewhat, and she could not figure out why, her internal consideration quickly wiped away by attacks from the other dwarves.

Arya flipped herself sideways, and then rolled out of the way of the mattock, barely getting away. She almost took the head of the weapon, which had one side like an adz and the other like a narrow axe. A hûthvir stopped the battle-axe. Arya saw Angela at its handle. As Arya rolled away from another attack, another hûthvir saved her. She glanced up and saw Gannel. She furrowed both of her eyebrows as she recognized Angela and Gannel fought each other just a minute ago.

"Werg! Vrron! Knurlheim, harglítzum!" Orik bellowed again. This time no dwarf listened. Arya could not see how the situation could deteriorate further, unless dwarves started killing one another, and that was not far off! Arya again started to use magic to stop the assassins from attacking Nasuada again, when her core shuddered at the roar Saphira let loose.

Arya gazed up at her. The sapphire dragon spread her wings wide, and bellowed again. She thrust her tail, sweeping across several groups of fighting dwarves. Saphira then lifted herself up to he full height, stretched out her neck to full-length and filled the room with fire. As the blazing heat spread the dwarves all halted, stunned. Saphira bared her teeth, and growled at everyone in the room.

_I am not a member of any clan, though Eragon is a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, and I am ashamed now to be in any way involved with any dwarf clan!_ Saphira mentally scolded everyone. _If this is how you behaved before and during the Du Fyrn Skulblaka, I am not in any way surprised dragons took your kind for dinner! _Most of the dwarves dropped their weapons, trembling at the might now shown by Saphira.

Bervodoz, reacting to Saphira, started to say something but Saphira cut him off by another roar, this one sustained. She swiped her talons across the floor, ripping into the smoothness as if it was nothing. Arya mentally told a slightly amused Eragon, _It seems the dwarves forget just how wild dragons are! You cannot tame them, nor speak to them in any way that is disrespectful. We learned, oh yes, we did. After five long years of blood spilt wyrd acted in our favor, and the first Eragon and his, I say this with uttermost respect, dragon made peace._ Eragon mentally agreed with Arya's assessment.

Saphira laid out her terms, _If you do not acknowledge Orik's right to kingship, I will make dwarves enemies the enemies of dragons once again, Saphira threatened. If, however, you relent and consider what he said, wisdom prevailing, then I will make a pact with Orik and spare you_.

Saphira's fierceness did not surprise Arya, and she found herself shaking too, but her offer to make a pact with Orik did surprise her to no end. She had never heard of a dragon making a pact with anyone, save the Great Pact, which brought peace between elves and dragons. The elves made a powerful enchantment, and with the strength of the dragons, they entwined the souls of elves and dragons together. Later, they added humans to the enchantment, but never dwarves. Until now! Arya glanced at Eragon, and saw he too had a look of surprise, but confidence as well in what Saphira had suggested.

Orik was correct. Eragon and Saphira involved all four of the major races; dragons, elves, humans, and dwarves, by their existence. To do anything but agree would likely spit the dwarves apart from the elves and humans. If that happened, then would the dwarves make alliances with Galbatorix? Would they go underground and fade into the history pages? Or perhaps the most critical situation, a dwarven civil war, would come about!

Saphira shifted her weight, and bared her teeth once again, as she waited for a response. Finally, a glib acceptance ran throughout the dwarves, and they put down their weapons. Arya stood up, watching closely as Irûna, grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Nûazír slowly agreed. The rest of the dwarves followed suit. Saphira accepted their obedience by blowing two sniffs of smoke out of her nostrils, which added to the smoke in the place.

"Vor Orikz Korda!" Ûndin shouted. This time all the dwarves responded by repeating the phrase.

Orik pounded Volund into the ground. He stated, "For Vragnist and Frothgr, I hereby banish you to go beyond the mountain of Farthen Dûr and never return."

"You will not come into the city of Tarnag," Ûndin said.

"Nor will you come by Az Ragni," Ûndin added. The rest of the grimstboriths added their places as off-limits to the two dwarves. The would-be assassins glowered; steel in their eyes, but no way to avenge this punishment Orik had given them. All the dwarves turned their backs to the convicted assassins. There was no greater shame, for it meant effective ostracization from every dwarven clan. Only two guards did not turn away, but this did not matter, the disgrace they now bore was worse than if King Orik had ordered them executed. The two guards escorted them out, the great doors opening and shutting on them, essentially denoting their nonknurla status to every clan at the meeting.

"Os il dom qirânû carn dûr thargen, zeitmen, oen grimst vor formv edaris," Orik stated, and then sat down on the throne, with Volrund resting beside the throne ("Let our flesh, honor, and hall be made as one").

"Os il dom qirânû carn dûr thargen, zeitmen, oen grimst vor formv edaris," said the dwarves in unison. Arya internally sighed, and yet she noticed Elva once again looking at her, searching her deepest heart. A disconcerted Arya turned toward Elva, as the dwarves dismissed themselves, going to the feast they had planned if the situation favored Orik. Elva gazed at Arya; her eyes seeing through to her unduly core. Arya wanted to turn away, but she was riveted in place by Elva's penetrating look.

As the rest of the dwarves filed out of the throne room, Elva continued to gaze at Arya. "Arya Svit-kona, I must go and look for the elven spellcasters," she said calmly when everyone had left, except Orik.

Arya groaned. _"Anything but that!"_ she thought. _"How could she know I was late getting here because of that?"_ Arya realized it was insane for her to think this. How could Elva not know? But then it dawned on Arya. If Elva could read the contents of her heart, then Eragon's ward must work!

"Has Queen Islanzadí contacted you, Arya?" Nasuada asked, concerned.

"Elva reads minds, you know," Angela said sarcastically, as if they had forgotten. Solembum yawned, as much as a werecat could in his catlike form.

"Arya?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, it is true, Elva sensed what is on my heart," Arya confirmed. "I sensed a foreboding about the elven spellcasters before coming here."

"You blockheads…and I intentionally phrased it as such…should know by now Elva carries the weight of the world on her shoulders," Angela said.

Arya experienced intense anger at Angela, and wanted to state the obvious, there were more places in the world they did not even know about, but she refrained. Instead, she walked up to Elva, and knelt down before her. "Elva, you have discerned me correctly. However, you should know it is more important to me that you protect Nasuada!" Arya stated firmly, allowing the fear to wash over her heart. Elva took a step backwards.

"I thought Eragon promised to lift this wretched curse off me after the Battle of the Burning Plains," Elva said defiantly.

"Exactly," Angela added.

Saphira growled, a low, long noise, which went from her head to her tail. _Peace, changeling_, Saphira said, widening her voice so Orik could hear her too. _And you, too, witch! _Angela crossed her arms and scoffed. Saphira turned her head right at Angela and blew smoke out of her nostrils, which enveloped the witch. _The circumstances are not the same. The status quo has changed. If it were not so, Eragon would remove the curse. It never entered our wildest flights of imagination, or our worst nightmares the Red Rider would appear, and slay Hrothgar. You witnessed how tenuous Orik's power as king is; though it is stronger now. I never thought of Eragon and I being a means to something that involves all of us; humans, dragons, dwarves and elves alike. Give it time. When it takes root and begins to grow then the dwarves will fight alongside men and elves once again. _

"Oeí," Orik stated. "However, though the dwarves sailed through treacherous waters today, Nasuada must continue to lead the Varden, or we will find ourselves in an equally dangerous a situation."

"Nay," Nasuada argued. "I will get protection from my men."

"Eta," Orik stated.

"Nasuada, you would surely be killed by members of the Black Hand," Arya stated. She felt the discomfort coming from Eragon, and sternly glanced his way, silencing him. Arya then turned back to Elva. "Besides, do you realize the ward Eragon placed today worked?" she asked. Elva nodded, with a look of defiance in her eyes. "I promise Eragon as soon as he rescues Katrina, will lift his curse off you."

"And what if Eragon doesn't come back?" Angela asked bitingly.

"Then I will lift the curse, even though it may kill me," Arya responded strongly. "'Barzûl!' was my reaction upon hearing what Eragon did. I offered to leave him alone, though I now know he as a human, needed someone to talk to. Yet, the dwarven curse was my reaction. It still is."

"Nay," Nasuada said more strongly. "It is my life to do with as I choose! Eragon, you will lift the curse off Elva."

"Then you doom yourself to certain death, Nasuada," Arya pointed out.

_I did not make a pact with the dwarven grimstborith so we could in the next day's lose you, Nasuada Nightstalker,_ Saphira told Nasuada, and everyone else.

Eragon stated, "Nay. I must lift this curse, Saphira!"

Saphira's responded, _Before you can do so I will kidnap you and take your cousin to rescue his fiancé! _

"We have an impasse, so why don't we let Elva decide," Orrin suggested. Everyone had forgotten about him, and no one had anything to say against his proposal.

"_Because they think Elva will choose what they want,"_ Arya internally told herself. Angela scoffed, determined this would finally be over. Nasuada appeared less confident, but still confident enough to go ahead with allowing Elva to choose. Eragon seemed downcast. He knew, the same as Arya did, what Elva would choose.

"Use me like you would an assassin," Elva stated. "Again." Angela stormed out of the room, anger icily cutting through the still warm air, and curses in three languages came out of her mouth along the way. Nasuada groaned. Eragon looked dejected.

"Well, it's settled, then," Orik said, and followed Angela out of the room. Orrin tried to backtrack, but it did him no good. The fate of Elva would continue to shield people from their messes, and protect Nasuada from would-be assassins.

"Eragon, at least you can take comfort in the ward you cast working," Arya vocalized.

"What?" Eragon asked, caught off-guard.

"The ward to protect Elva from inserting herself into death for someone else worked well, as we have seen," Arya replied. "Now you can at least give her the counterweight so she will be at least somewhat safer." Eragon nodded.

He turned toward Elva. "If it takes my last breath, I will permanently remove this curse as soon as I return, irregardless of whether Arya finds the elven spellcasters," he promised.

"I will hold you to your promise, Shadeslayer," Elva stated. King Orrin, Nasuada, Eragon and Arya started to walk out when Elva said, "Arya Dröttningu, you now know something which you did not know before. Fortunately, I cannot do anything about it. I do not have the authority you do." Arya froze, worried that Elva revealed too much by using Arya's last name. Orrin and Nasuada looked at Elva in confusion, and then turned and walked toward the entrance. Arya gulped.

Solembum finally finished cleaning his claws, and casually sauntered away, Elva following him. "I hope we haven't ostracized Angela," Eragon commented.

Saphira bared her teeth, and growled laughter. Solembum and Elva continued out of the room, followed by Saphira, leaving Eragon there with Arya. She motioned, "what?"

Eragon smiled. "Solembum told Saphira not to worry about Angela, he is going to stay and if she wants to be by him, she will have to stay too," he told her. Arya smiled with relief. "Why do you think Angela produced the hûthvir?"

Arya considered that for a moment. "I think Angela correctly read the circumstances, and brought out her hûthvir to cause the fight so it would come to the surface. Now, Orik is the undisputed king, although I do not think Angela realized how much of a role Saphira would take."

"You recognize Saphira made the offer she did because, unlike Hrothgar, no matter how much I liked the dwarf, may he rest in peace, Orik would never ask anything of Saphira," Eragon stated. "He gained wisdom seeing Du Weldenvarden." Arya nodded, accepting his answer. "What are you going to do?" he urgently asked.

"About the elves? Earlier today, just before coming here, I had an episode related, I thought, to the earlier dream stares. Instead it was a premonition of maleficence related to why they have not shown up yet. I must try to find out what has happened."

Eragon frowned. "I was going to ask if you would accompany us to Helgrind."

"Nay, I cannot," Arya responded.

"What did Elva mean when she addressed you?"

"Using my full name," Arya answered. "It is a dangerous game I have played for all these years, not acknowledging my birthright, or my relationship to Queen Islanzadí. For seventy years, I had no relationship to speak of. She disowned me. Angela spoke of people finding out my heritage. You know as well as I do elves do not cause anyone to become queen if they refuse to. Me taking the yawë proves as much. However, I do not know if that will convince anyone."

"Nay," Eragon said. "I meant the other."

"That is something I myself will have to figure out," Arya stated. "I cannot rush it."

"If Angela is right, and usually she is, then I will support you and holdfast to what is true," Eragon commented.

"Let us hope it does not come to that," Arya responded. Eragon did not seem in any way convinced. "I do not believe it either." She sighed and proceeded to walk toward the door.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews, especially now. The more reviews I get the more people want to read my story. Or at least check it out! Just to let you know, the dwarves haven't settled the power struggle. For now, Orik is in charge, but different clans will have different ways that they go in the future. Eragon still has to make the ward permanent.

+ Dwarf language I made up: harglítzum - listen


	38. Ch 38: Arya's Anger and Shame

Chapter 38: Arya's Anger and Shame

Note: I forgot to mention when the dwarves turned their backs on the assassins that came from "Star Trek", and the Klingon Empire.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya Svit-kona paced. She paced because she could not initiate a draumr kópa. Something so basic to elves and vanyali, magic, she had learned how to do the dream stare before she turned five years old. Now, when she needed it, the capacity eluded her. The magic was there, lurking just below the surface of her conscious mind, but she could not access it. She had tried numerous times, each time when she thought she had a breakthrough she came up inadequate.

"Is this the price I must pay for initiating contact with the Lifaen and Narí in Ceris, just inside the Du Weldenvarden border?" she asked herself. Any answer to the question eluded her, and so she paced some more.

Yesterday had not gone as expected. The dwarves only accepted Orik's kingship because of Saphira. She knew, because she could feel with her mind, their certainty Saphira would start gnawing on them if they did not adhere to their choice of Orik as king. That level of uncertainty caused an uproar within Nasuada's camp, and King Orrin's as well. In fact, Orrin had taken his nobles and left Farthen Dûr early this morning.

She remembered bumping into Jeod Longshanks well before dawn— _Arya came around the corner of the corridor, leading to the underground baths, and almost ran Jeod over. He steadied her with both hands, and then inquired what she was doing up before dawn. She responded elves did not need as much rest as humans or dwarves did, and so she was going to take a bath before any of the dwarves crowded the waters._

"_I leave this morning," Jeod stated. "Seemingly King Orrin is quite adept at judging situations, and he is in a hurry to get out of Farthen Dûr." _

"_The dwarves?" Arya asked. _

"_Aye," Jeod responded. "Although, you will be glad to know I had a talk with him, stating my interest in his work, and he invited me to come and record all that he uncovered. I immediately said, 'yes'."_

"_I revise my opinion of his leadership skills," Arya stated._

"_Up I presume?"_

"_Aye." _

"_Then perhaps you will find this even more interesting, he stated he did not trust the nobles of his country, save for a select few, "Jeod said. "However, he trusted me because of all the years of sending goods south to Surda for the Varden. It seems that his nobles have become similar to King Galbatorix's nobles, keeping mistresses besides their wives. Oh, they're not as bad, yet, but who knows how or when that will change? Especially with the appearing the Red Rider and his defeat of Eragon on the battlefield." _

"_So news travels fast," Arya spoke worriedly. _

"_Aye, it does," Jeod stated. "Do not concern yourself with King Orrin. I will stay at Borromeo Castle, which should make my wife happy. Probably will have to pump out a few children to make her content." _

"_You humans have strange attitudes toward children," Arya commented. "Alas, that is something I will never understand." _

"_Hah. We humans have only forty to seventy years with good income, less if we do not," Jeod said. "Whereas you elves live forever. You have plenty of time to produce children, we on the other hand, have the limits of years. So, therefore, it behooves us to make the next generation or else we would die out." Arya nodded, and started to go, but Jeod put out his hand and stopped her. "Arya Svit-kona, I have a feeling the Red Rider is not someone new to you. Is that correct?" he asked, staring at her. _

_She wanted to avoid the question, but finally decided Jeod had endured much so she could only answer him truthfully, "Yes. That it all I can say."_

"_You can trust me to be discreet," Jeod stated. "Although I wish Brom had not had to die. I thought he had died many years ago, only to have him show up at my home in Terim. Looking forward to many adventures to come, now I find out he offered his life to save Eragon's not long after leaving the city. Yet, I understand what he did was important, saving Eragon's life at the cost of his own." _

"_Eragon saved my life, Jeod," Arya said thoughtfully. _

_"He is deceptive," Jeod considered. "On the outside, he looks no better than a farm boy, but on the inside, his heart is strong and true." Arya nodded, uncomfortable with what Jeod said. Of course, she scolded herself, he had no way of knowing what occurred between the two of them during the Agaetí Blödhren. "And he will live for a long time, too long for the people of his village. It would not surprise me if in the coming days he does not realize the gulf that exists between himself and the rest of Carvahall. Even his cousin, Roran." Arya did not say anything. She didn't know what to say. "Ah, well, the ranting of an old man, but not too old to have children." He rolled his eyes upward, and then gave a squeeze on Arya's arm to say good-bye, and let her go._

_After leaving Jeod she continued to the baths, until a young woman caught her, asking her to come to Nasuada's study. Arya sent her to Nasuada to tell her she would come after she had her bath. Arya got to the baths, disrobed, and let herself sink into the scalding water. She dug down deep into the pool, savoring the warmth, which flowed around her. Arya got ready to brush her wet hair when suddenly the room faded into blackness around her, and she felt the fear of the dream stare coming on her. She tensed up, and closed her eyes, trying to make it go away, but knowing it would not. However, nothing appeared and seconds later she could see the room around her again. Arya sighed. She moved slowly out of the water, and dried herself off as she went to Nasuada's study._

_Arya opened one of the closed double doors, and found Nasuada inside alone. She looked around for Elva, or a member of the Varden protecting her, but she found none. Nasuada pit her pen down on the desk, and stood up to greet her, Arya responded in kind._

_"Where is Elva?" Arya asked._

_"Eating, in the next room," Nasuada answered._

_"Angela?"_

_"Not wanting to see either you or Eragon," Nasuada responded. "Here, she gave me this to give to you." Nasuada handed her a piece of paper, which had writing, detailing the disgust Angela felt toward Arya. Mainly it consisted of a string of words; "Blockhead, moron, idiot, simpleton, dumbbell, dolt, imbecile, cockeyed, rattlebrained, featherbrained, inane, asinine…" and so forth. Arya sighed again. "Here is the other one, you can give it to Eragon, when you see him." She handed Arya another piece of paper, which had the same words written on it._

_"Angela does not want to give it to us herself?" Arya inquired._

_"Nay," Nasuada responded. "In fact, she would have left already if it weren't for Solembum. He, on the other hand, wishes to stay, at least I gather."_

_"What do you require of me?" Arya questioned, her voice sounding tired._

_Nasuada picked up on Arya's state of being and asked, "Is something wrong?"_

_"Nay," Arya replied. "Unless you count the havoc wreaked upon me by 'breaking into' Du Weldenvarden."_

_Nasuada looked surprised. "You still are having problems?" she questioned._

_"I do not know if I will ever be the same as far as magic, and the use of it, goes," Arya answered. "Now, what did you call me here for?" she asked, a surliness tinting the edge of her voice._

_"Just to ask when Eragon will cast the spell? And will it truly provide a counterweight?"_

_"I do not know," Arya answered. "I honestly thought I would help him, but it seems that course is lost to us. So, I would think when Lifaen and Narí arrive from Du Weldenvarden, which they should at any time. They will help him cast the spell, which will work, and then they will go with him to rescue Roran's fiancé. I must go and find out what happened to the elven spellcasters!" Arya spoke the last part with such conviction Nasuada looked surprised. Arya did not say anything else._

_Finally, Nasuada spoke. "Thank you for your prompt attention to my summons, I only hope you will see me before you leave."_

_"Aye, I will." Arya turned swiftly around and left the room._—

She immediately left the study and went to her room, throwing the letters addressed to her and Eragon on the bed. Arya tried to concentrate as hard as she could, but it was no use. She could not initiate the draumr kópa no matter how hard she tried, nor as many times as she tried. So, Arya paced. After a little while of pacing, her mind wandered back to the dwarven throne room, and thoughts of Gannel and Dûrgrimst Quan. More importantly, the revelation which had plagued her since she realized she held them to a stance higher than she held her own people. When the elves were guilty of the same as the dwarven clan was. Oh, it manifested itself in different ways, but it was the same.

Arya felt the shame weighing on her, threatening to overwhelm her like wildly crashing waves at a beach, which went through a storm. "There once was an elf, who tried hard to make up for the shame, but hereafter it crashed, like waves on the storm-tossed beach, trapping her in the wake of water, drowning her forevermore,"Arya hastily composed a poem in the Liduen Kvaedhí, one that she knew was sorely lacking.

Suddenly, she felt the start of a draumr kópa coming over her. She screamed, and hastily tried to black everything out, but it gnawed at her, leaving her desperate. Finally, she felt the dream stare waning, and collapsed, too tired to fight anymore. Then, she perceived a presence entering her mind, and threw up all the blockades to it. The presence pushed back, until she could make out the phrase, _"Arya Dröttningu, it is I, Lord Däthedr!"_

Arya immediately let the guards around her mind drop and welcomed his presence. She could feel the soft melody that coursed through his inner being. _"Lord Däthedr, I am sorry for not sensing you sooner,"_ Arya responded.

"We received your message, and heeded it," Däthedr said. "Your wisdom impressed us all, and your mother has taken me into her counsel."

"Did you contact me because you wished to, or because Queen Islanzadí would not?" Arya asked.

"Sadly, she left me to contact you," Däthedr responded. Arya scowled. "We elves are getting ready to march once again. However, your mother…"

"Queen Islanzadí," Arya coldly interrupted.

"Islanzadí would like to know if Lifaen relayed the message correctly," Däthedr said. "Your plan to take Therinsford and Carvahall first surprised her. As did your plan to double-back and take Ceunon. She thinks those places are marginal at best, a waste of time, and would cost lives overall."

"Tell Queen Islanzadí the entire village of Carvahall moved south and joined the Varden in Surda," Arya informed him, quite ready to receive the surprise that generated. "His cousin, Roran's fiancé, is a prisoner of the Raz'ac at Helgrind."

"Your message was relayed in entirety," Däthedr told her.

"Lifaen and Narí will accompany Eragon and Saphira as they take Roran and rescue Roran's fiancé. A high price runs the course of Eragon's Ridership. We owe him as much! Besides, we can then move south, taking the towns of Yazuac and Daret, eventually coming to the Toark River and Woodark Lake. I know what I previously said about Gil'ead, but I thought better of it. Caution should guard our moves, and Galbatorix would suspect an attack on Gil'ead."

"Yes, I thought as much," Däthedr agreed. "I have already made plans and the elven army is gathering in Osilon as we speak. Lord Anhäevía will lead the army. What plans do you have once we reach Woodark Lake? Or more precisely, how do we go about attacking Terim?"

"By first involving Kuasta," Arya responded. "Let it be known what Brom of Kuasta did— founded the Varden! People far and wide should know of his legacy resisting King Galbatorix. The people in the city will gladly join your side, overthrowing the forces of the Empire once and for all! Only then should set your sights on Terim."

"What about attacking Terim in conjunction with Kuasta? We could initiate the attack so when the Kuasta defeats the Empire's forces, we can infiltrate a few disguised elves going into the city and taking out the archers on the towers. When they have done that, they can open the city up to a full-scale assault," Däthedr stated. Arya agreed.

"Your wisdom more than makes up for what I am lacking," Arya said. A surprised Däthedr broadcast confusion. "I realize now I have set a double standard for the dwarves. I expected them to live up to something that we elves have not," she stated bitterly.

"You cannot hold elves to a standard when your father died and we fled into the recesses of Du Weldenvarden."

"Yes, I can," Arya argued. "Tell me, if you became king after my father died, would you have retreated to Du Weldenvarden?"

"Nay, I would not have," Däthedr responded. "However, I did not lose a mate…"

"It does not matter!" Arya shot back. "Queen Islanzadí led the elves in fleeing. That is my blood! And so I am ashamed!"

"You take too much on yourself…"

"Nay, I do not," Arya interrupted. "Or have you forgotten the way in which we live?" Däthedr sighed, recognizing her point. "What news have you of the elven vanayali?"

"They left Ellesméra with a veil of secrecy, so no one could contact them," Däthedr stated. "Yet, I feel there is trouble. They have not come to Surda?"

"Nay, they have not," Arya answered. "I, too, have a sense of foreboding about them. When Lifaen and Narí arrive, I will go and look for them. One-way or another, we will know what happened to them."

Däthedr agreed, and then Arya started to break off contact with him, but not before he said, "You should give your mother some leeway."

Arya scowled, and stated, "Queen Islanzadí has gotten all the leeway I have to offer her! Do not forget she disowned me!"

Däthedr did not contest Arya on the point. Instead, he said, "Good-bye, Princess Arya Dröttningu." Then he broke the link. Arya scowled and ripped the piece of paper Angela had addressed to her apart. She picked up the paper addressed to Eragon and went off to the practice fields where she knew he would be.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

I hope the parts of the last two chapters that confused some of you were dealt with nicely here. In case it was not, then I can only say Arya in Chapter 36 realized she held Gannel and the dwarves up to a standard that she had not considered the elves guilty of. How wrong she realized she was. In Chapter 37, Elva made this comment, "Arya Dröttningu, you now know something which you did not know before. Fortunately, I cannot do anything about it. I do not have the authority you do." That referred to the revelation Arya had concerning Gannel and Dûrgrimst Quan. Now, in this chapter it manifests as hostility towards Islanzadí, and feelings of shame for Arya.


	39. Ch 39: Roran Avoids Arya, Horst Cannot

Chapter 39: Roran Avoids Arya, Horst Cannot

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Still terribly annoyed, Arya went out to the practice fields where she knew Eragon would be, holding paper addresses to Eragon from Angela. As she got out to the field, she saw in the distance, Roran practicing with the medium sized hammer against a dwarf with an axe. Closer to her was a man identified as Horst, previously Carvahall's smith. He had come to Farthen Dûr to learn from Dûrgrimst Ingeitum how to make armor and weapons. She had heard Orik mention him in passing, but she did not pay much attention to it, as he seemed far away from her and her concerns.

Arya directed her eyes upward, to see Eragon on Saphira, taking aim at a bound-up hay bale with which he would shoot arrows at from Saphira's back. Arya considered with satisfaction Eragon had taken her advice, and once he mastered the ability of shooting arrows from any way that Saphira flew, he would have a huge advantage in battle. As she approached the bench where Horst was, she noted Rran had stopped practice and watched her, but did not move to come near.

When Arya arrived at the bench, Horst glanced up, figuring it was a dwarf or a man who had come. "My Lady," he said awkwardly, trying to get up and remove himself from the situation.

"Halt," Arya said authoritatively. Horst quickly sat down, nervous and ready to bolt. "My name is Arya Svit-kona, the Ambassador for the Elven nation."

"My name is Horst," he stated weakly.

"I know," Arya said. Horst's eyes widened. "I heard King Orik talking about you." Horst nodded, but shook nonetheless. She looked out at Roran, who had not moved. _"Is everyone from Carvahall mad? Or do they not like anyone who is not from their village?"_ Arya wondered. Unexpectantly, she heard Eragon's cry of warning. She jumped in front of Horst, and uttered, "Skölir!" An emerald shield appeared between Arya, Horst and the incoming arrow. The arrow bounced off and fell harmlessly to the ground. Arya lowered her hand as the shield slowly faded away.

"_Why was I able to conceive a shield with no problem, but cannot make a draumr kópa?"_ she wondered. Perplexed, she ignored Horst expressions of gratitude for saving him from the arrow, and only vaguely became aware of Saphira landing and Eragon quickly getting off.

"I am sorry," Eragon cried. Arya glinted his way, not paying attention. "Arya?" Eragon asked.

"Huh?" she said, not engaged in the conversation.

_Arya_, a voice inside her head stated. She realized it came from Saphira.

"Oh, hello Eragon, and Saphira," Arya stated. Saphira hummed as she settled down to wait until they finished. Arya reached out Angela's paper to Eragon. "This is compliments of Angela." She noted wryly Eragon started reading innocently, and then groaned.

"Does she have to do this?" he asked.

"Angela did not spare me, either," Arya wryly replied.

"Blockhead, moron, idiot, simpleton…"

"You can stop," Arya stated. "She gave me the same list."

"Oh," Eragon grinned.

"I know," Arya commented. Arya saw Horst could not understand the meaning of that quick conversation, and sat miserably by. Eragon folded the parchment and noticed Horst felt uncomfortable.

"Arya, meet Horst," Eragon said.

"I already introduced myself," Arya stated. "I heard Orik talking about him, happy to have another smith to teach weapons and armor making to."

"Aye, that's what I'm here to do," Horst said, still uncomfortable. Internally, Arya scowled.

Externally, she said, "I do not bite." Horst smiled reluctantly, Arya could see he was unconvinced. "Elves only are legendary because you humans are not around us. Once you do get around us, we become like any other folk that you live your life around."

"I do not think that is true," Eragon said deftly. Arya frowned, her stance changed to emit discomfort. "You see, Arya, you just changed your stance, and though you might not notice, we humans do. In the time I have spent around your kind, I still find you disconcerting sometimes."

"Yet, you are more like elves than you are like humans," Arya pointed out.

"Aye," Eragon agreed reluctantly. "But only on the outside. In the inner parts, you keep me guessing."

"You only say as such because elves are still new," Arya stated.

Eragon sighed. "Horst was instrumental in bringing the people of Carvahall to the Varden. Albriech and Baldor are his grown sons. He and his wife, Elain are expecting a third," Eragon explained.

"Then what is Horst doing alone in Farthen Dûr?" Arya asked annoyed. "Certainly, King Orik could spare the space for Elain and his unborn child?"

Horst broke in and replied, "I did not think it was wise for me to bring my family."

"Why not?" Arya questioned. "The dwarves do not bite."

"I did not want to impose," Horst answered.

"Ah, you have the wrong impression of the elves, the dwarves and the Varden," Arya stated. "We all are grateful for your involvement in coming here, and joining the fight against the malevolent King."

"Thank you," Horst said, not sure what to expect.

Arya noticed, and followed up with a question. "Baldor and Albriech are smiths, too?"

"Aye," Horst answered.

"Then they should also come to Farthen Dûr, and learn," Arya stated. "Rhunön, the great elven smith learned from Futhark, the legendary grimstborithn of Durgrimst Ingeitum. It is a great honor King Orik has bestowed on you. If you will tell him Arya Svit-kona has taken interest in your case, he would gladly let your whole family come here."

"I will," Horst said, unsure still.

Eragon jumped in with an idea. "Horst, what would you say to making a new weapon? One that could make a difference in this war?" he asked excitedly. Arya glanced sideways at him, not sure where this went.

"Aye, I would consider it a honor to contribute," Horst answered.

"I heard Nasuada and Angela speaking about one element King Orrin discovered long ago," Eragon said. Arya began to pick up on where he was going. "Phosphorous and water, apart utterly useless, but together in an enclosed space, explosive. What if we had something, which held one solid in powdery form, the other liquid, apart, until a certain time, like at the end of the flight from a trebuchet right in the middle of the enemy's side."

"I suppose it's possible, but how would you keep phosphorous and water separate until impact?" Horst considered.

"I do not know, but Angela or King Orrin would posses the information," Eragon stated excitedly. Horst slowly nodded his head, as if considering that.

Arya pondered all the possibilities of this new weapon, and then spoke of it. "Horst, could you make a smaller version of it? One that an individual could carry?"

"I don't see any problem if we made a big one duplicating it in smaller form," Horst replied.

_It would certainly be an advantage to everyone who could not use magic_, Saphira commented, loud enough for Horst to hear, as well as Arya and Eragon. Horst seemed surprised. She glanced his way_. What, you didn't think I was as mute as a rock lizard?_

"Nay," Horst bumbled.

_Good, then I will not have to eat you_, Saphira stated, making a joke, which went over Horst's head.

Eragon laughed. "A joke, Horst, just a joke."

_All humans are not like your nestling_, Saphira commented dryly. _They do not know when I am joking_.

"Begging your pardon, Saphira Brightscales, we just never thought you had so much intelligence," Horst said.

_Bah! Humans all think alike. If it does not walk on two legs it must be dumb_, Saphira said, then blew two waves of smoke out of her nostrils.

Horst quickly stated, "I did not…" Eragon laughed and interrupted him. "Saphira has a dry sense of humor." Saphira snorted. "See, that was her agreeing with me."

_All this talk is boring me_, Saphira quipped.

"Ah, she is kidding again, right?" Horst asked.

"Nay. I think she is telling the truth this time," Eragon answered. Saphira placed one side of her lips above the jaw line, revealing a row of sharp teeth. Horst jumped quickly back. "She's smiling!" Eragon said.

"Oh."

Arya changed the conversation, to which Horst graciously thanked her by a slight bow of his head. "You will be glad to hear the elven army marches forth once again. Their destination first includes Therinsford and Carvahall."

"My home?" Eragon asked incredulous. Saphira echoed his surprise.

"Aye," Arya answered. "It is the least we could do for the Dragon and her Rider." Eragon stood speechless. Horst reacted in similar manner.

"We can go home," Horst said, then darkened. "If anything remains for us there. Ah, if not, we will build anew."

"The elves can help you with the crops," Arya stated. "Actually, we can help you with far more than that, if you are willing."

"Elves would help our village?" Horst said, surprised.

"It is the least we can do," Arya reiterated. "Eragon and Saphira have given much, and they must give much more if we are to win this infernal war. Without them we would not have any chance. However, now that they've come, we do have more than a chance." Arya saw Horst contemplating Eragon's status in the world, and revising his opinion of the boy. _"Young man,"_ she corrected.

"Well, I had better go if I want to see Elain and my two sons come to Farthen Dûr," Horst stated. "You said to tell King Orik 'Arya Svit-kona' sent me."

"Aye," Arya responded. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "And you had better tell Angela that 'Arya Dröttningu' sent you to ask for help with the phosphorous and water. Only say that name to Angela and her alone. Promise me you will not speak of it to anyone else, even your wife."

"I promise you," Horst agreed, though Arya could see he did not understand. Arya banked on the fact Angela would not turn away Horst if she gave her full name, first and last, because it was vital to the cause. Oh, Angela would argue with her and write out twenty-five different words for "moron", but she would see past her anger to help. In fact, Angela would probably relish the challenge. Horst bowed and expeditiously ambled away.

Arya sighed, observing with her eyes Roran, who had finished with the dwarf, while keeping them directed mostly toward Eragon. She sighed as she noted Roran would not come near Eragon when he was with her.

"Roran does not like me?" Arya asked.

"He is afraid of you," Eragon stated.

"Why?"

"Because when other people walk, you andante. When other people talk, you perorate. When other people eat, you imbibe," Eragon answered. "It is in your nature to do such. Besides, you appear angry this day."

Arya frowned. "I am not angry," she stated, and then realized the ludicrous nature of that comment. She was angry.

_See, he told you_, Saphira commented. _For once you should listen to my rider. Just this once, mind you. _Arya did not know whether to frown more or laugh at the whole effort because of the absurdity of it all.

"Is there anything I can do to…" Arya silenced him with the look on her face. She was not ready to share with him anything concerning Queen Islanzadí, or anything else that gnawed at her.

"_Just get away,"_ Arya stated internally. _"Far, far away." _Externally, she stated, "I see you are doing well practicing shooting arrows from Saphira's back."

"Aye," Eragon said. "I am not good at it, though, as you can attest."

"Give it time," Arya stated.

"The bloody war might end before I get the hang of it." Eragon scowled. "When Saphira flies straight up I can hit the target, but she rarely flies that way in combat."

"Again, give it time," Arya said. "You have learned how to swordfight, yet two years ago you never thought you would ever need to swordfight. Yet you have surpassed all other humans in such a short period. Now, you use a bow, something which you have used since you were young. That should give you an advantage, which no other has." Eragon nodded, unconvinced. "Yet, you disbelieve when I say as much? I never lie, and I would not stoop to lie to you now."

"I am sorry," he replied.

Arya said, "There is no need to apologize."

Eragon, serious now, asked, "I heard you were having trouble with vanyali?" Arya nodded. "How long will it last?" he asked.

"I do not know," Arya answered, then stated, "I do not know anymore what is going on. Earlier, you saw me use the word 'skölir' to protect Horst and me from your arrow. I did not think about it beforehand, it just flowed naturally from my inner core. Yet, when we were in the dwarven Throne Room I formed an orb of emerald light, which had weight to it also and I had to think about that before I did it, at least consciously for a millisecond. When it comes to the basic, creating a dream stare, the task eludes me, even though I have used it for years on end. It should be like second nature to me, but now it is gone."

"Maybe it had to do with you breaking into Du Weldenvarden," Eragon suggested. "Did you use the draumr kópa to do so?"

"Nay, I used the technique picked up from you in the recent battle," Arya answered. When she saw confusion reigning on Eragon's face, she went on, "During the battle, you communicated with Du Vrangr Gata. I accessed you using an azure blue line, which delineated from the rest of the colors. Eventually all other colors faded into black and I could hear you communicate. I employed a similar technique breaking into Du Weldenvarden."

"What about afterwards?" he asked.

"Nothing that would warrant…" Arya stopped. "Oh," she said. "I used the draumr kópa to look at you and Saphira with Jeod immediately following. I wanted to see Saphira getting drunk."

_Hmph!_ Saphira stated, not angry but pretending she was. Arya shrugged.

"Maybe that is why," Eragon said. "When I get into a battle, and I am injured, my body pushes through and I don't feel it until much later. Usually the next day."

"So you are saying I used the draumr kópa with my system wired up, then when I came down off the high, it interfered with what I had used during the time when my body went through that?"

"Aye," Eragon answered. "It makes sense when nothing else does."

"Will I take the name of Togira Ikonoka?" Arya mused ('the Cripple Who Is Whole').

"Not unless Oromis-ebrithil dies," Eragon answered. Arya sighed. Eragon tried to lighten her mood, but he could not because not having the draumr kópa in her arsenal of magic crippled her, and she could not stay back in Ellesméra. "I am going to make the ward permanent over Elva later today. Will you be there in case I need help?" he inquired.

"Nay," Arya responded. "I do not know if I have any strength to give you. Besides, Saphira would be more help."

"I meant besides Saphira," Eragon said.

"Lifaen and Narí should arrive any moment. They will help you should you require it. I must go look for the elven vanyaleya! I had multiple premonitions about something going wrong with them."

Saphira shifted her weight, and said, concerned, _Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers!_

Arya looked at her, startled. "You have had these omens too?" she asked, alarmed.

Saphira stated again, _Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers! _Arya realized Saphira just had the foreboding now and was reacting in real time. Eragon reached out and held onto his dragon as hard as he could.

Just then, the horns went off, alerting Arya to something important happening at Tronjeim. Eragon stated, "You go ahead. I will catch up to you when Saphira calms down. Maybe we can make sense out of her reaction to what you shared." Arya nodded, and ran to see what was happening in Tronjeim.

* * *

000

I appreciate reviews.

* * *

+andante – moving moderately slow, but distinct and flowing.

+peroration – a flowery and highly rhetorical oration.


	40. Problems with my computer

I'm sorry for the reviews, and PM's that I have not responded to. My computer literally froze, and it's been in the shop since the day after the last Chapter I submitted. The operating system got hit with a nasty virus that turned off my McAffee security program. They could not get Windows XP to work again, because the virus kept multiplying, so they went back and re-loaded things that I has saved on my old hard-drive, plus I bought an additional security system. So, that's the story. Of course, now I will have to go and read the reviews people have posted! It should take a couple of days. Thanks for your patience!


	41. Ch 41: Elves Arrive, Saphira's Furor

Chapter 41: Elves Arrive, Saphira's Furor

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya quickly ran across the training field and entered Tronjheim at the gate. Once inside, she only had to listen to the tumultuous sounds made by the dwarves, and follow. When she came around the corner from an adjacent corridor and entered the heart of the city, she saw Nasuada with her guards, King Orik and numerous dwarves. A relieved Arya saw that Lifaen and Narí had arrived. Thorgerd One-Eye led two elven horses away.

Angela and Elva were noticeably absent, but Solembum sat in the corner, looking on impassively. If Arya gauged his behavior correctly, he did not share Angela's hostility toward Eragon or her. Of course, Angela perceived werecats' importance, which was a lot more than almost everybody, including most of the Varden, recognized. Solembum knew a lot more than he would ever tell anyone, even Angela. Galbatorix recognized their importance as guardians of kings and their unique magical abilities. So, when he conquered all Alagaësia, the next task he set about doing was hunting the werecats almost to extinction. A few like Maud and Solembum remained, the rest who survived Galbatorix's rage fled to the north. Soon, they passed into legend and myth.

Arya turned her attention back to the two elves. Nasuada started to introduce herself, but Orik stayed her with a hand. As she glanced over at him, he barely bent his head and raised one eyebrow, telling Nasuada she should let the two elves greet Arya. Lifaen and Nari had light leather armor, swords, and a bow and arrows strapped to their backs. Arya saw that Lifaen had also brought his reed pipes.

She slowly walked up to them, and then put two fingers over her mouth, as was the traditional elven greeting. They, also, placed two fingers to their mouths, responding to Arya in kind. Lifaen spoke for both of them. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Arya responded, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

Lifaen completed the greeting, "Un du evarínya ono varda." Arya nodded, accepting the greeting. Neither Lifaen nor Narí seemed in any discomfort. In fact, seeing Arya and Orik again, made them laugh.

"Master Longbeard, clever fingers mean a clever mind," Narí said, "You made yourself King."

Orik harrumphed. "I only am King because the thirteen clans, minus one, voted me to be king. I, for one, would gladly give up the throne if it meant Hrothgar could live again."

Narí bowed his head for a moment. Then he said, "I know the dwarves have suffered a great loss, and I believe you would gladly give up your right to be king if it meant Hrothgar returning from the grave. I am sure Arya took all the necessary steps to insure the elves had nothing to say in your ascension to the throne."

"Yes, I expressed thanks for Queen Islanzadí, and that is all," Arya responded. She beckoned to Nasuada to come forward. "This is Nasuada, leader of the Varden."

"I am Lifaen of House Rívenar," the dark haired elf said. "And this is my twin brother, Narí." The silver haired elf bowed. "We have heard much about you, even when your father lived, Arya told us some of the actions you took on his behalf. It is no surprise, then, you share the best qualities a father passed down to his daughter. Ajihad would be proud."

"Uh…thank you I suppose," Nasuada replied, not knowing what to do with the compliment. She looked uncomfortable because of Lifaen revealing something she considered hidden to most of the dwarves. Arya, however, knew why Lifaen had given her the praise, to acknowledge Nasuada as a leader in her own right, and to signal to her the elves approved of her leadership.

Lifaen opened the leather pouch slung around his shoulder, and produced a document folded with a wax seal on the outlying portion. He glanced at Arya. When she nodded her head, Lifaen gave the document to Nasuada. "This is correspondence from Queen Islanzadí, it requires your attention, but it is not for any other person to read, save King Orik."

Nasuada accepted the document with a tacit concession she would wait until later, when she had time alone, to read it.

Narí asked, "Where is Saphira and her Rider, Eragon?"

Arya said matter-of-factly, "Eragon is attending to a matter that concerns Saphira. He will be along shortly." However, inside she had a growing sense of unease over what Saphira had said.

Arya turned and addressed Lifaen and Narí in the ancient tongue. "First, Eragon has some training in singing arrows out of trees, but not enough I fear. Could you help him?" The two elves nodded. "When you leave Farthen Dûr, you should take the route to the west. Also, the Beor Mountains are home to eagles, some of which are no doubt molting. Speak to them and they will gladly allow you to take the feathers to use on the arrows."

"You should also know about the efforts of Eragon to place a ward around a little girl, Elva, as a counterweight to the existing curse." Both Lifaen and Narí emanated surprise. "Eragon explained to the Mourning Sage what happened. When he first came to Farthen Dûr an old woman asked for his blessing. He gave it, however he made a serious mistake, misspeaking the word 'shielded'. He spoke 'shield' instead." Lifaen and Narí both expressed the horror of that on their faces. Arya continued," Saphira blessed Elva by marking her with the shining palm, and that good is going against the bad. The Mourning Sage already addressed this issue with Eragon, and instructed him on reversing the curse over Elva's life."

"But, Elva, because of the mark placed on her forehead by Saphira has saved Nasuada's life more than once." The two elves stared at Arya, having trouble believing this, and Lifaen started to protest. Arya held up one hand, silencing him. "Though it is perverse, in fact, she is a valuable commodity in this time of war. Eragon put a ward on Elva, and it worked to provide essentially a counterweight, however, it was only like a fleeting melody that you barely hold in your consciousness, before it slips away. He will need your help with Saphira's, to make the ward permanent. The counterweight will only last until he returns from Helgrind, when Eragon can do as instructed by the Mourning Sage, and the only factor which will remain, is Saphira's mark of blessing."

Narí hesitatingly said, "I have never heard of such a deed, neither in lore nor legend, nor among any song we sing or verse we write." Arya avouched the truth of what Narí spoke of. Lifaen stated their agreement to help Eragon. Arya caught out of the corner of her eye Solembum, who ignored everyone, focusing instead on cleaning off one of his paws.

"You are most welcome here," Orik said, adopting the common tongue. "In fact, Lifaen, if you would oblige us and play a melody on the pipes then Narí can grace us with an aria. I shall break out a bottle of ale while Nasuada retires to her study to consider the message sent by Queen Islanzadí. Arya can join us. Eragon and Saphira are welcome also."

Arya glanced at Nasuada, and seeing her agreement, told the elves to go ahead and play for the dwarves, when she suddenly found a foreign presence trying to break into her mind. She threw up defenses like a swift dagger or a sharpened arrow, until she heard, _Arya! It's me, Eragon!_

A bit more slowly she lowered her defenses. _Eragon, where are you?_ she asked.

In the group of trees on the outskirts of the training field, he replied. _But I'm having trouble with Saphira. She is furiously attacking trees and the only words I hear from her are, 'Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers!'_ _I have not seen her this upset since she took the first fateful flight into the Spine when the Raz'ac attacked Garrow."_

Arya drew her brows in as her countenance changed to reflect the seriousness of what Eragon just relayed to her. _Lifaen and Narí are here_, Arya told Eragon.

_I don't care right now! I just am asking for your help_, Eragon commented angrily.

Arya frowned. _Why me?_ she asked.

_Because Saphira is reacting to the elven spellweavers disappearance!_ Eragon said, exasperatedly.

_Right_, Arya admitted the point. _I will come now and see what I can do_.

Eragon broadcast his thanks before breaking off contact. Arya focused back on the interior room in Tronjheim, and found everyone had stopped and were watching her. "I must go out past the training fields," Arya stated. "Orik has invited Lifaen and Narí to play with the dwarves, have a drink, and Nasuada must retire to her study to read whatever Queen Islanzadí sent." Arya's voice expressed slight irritation concerning Islanzadí and she knew Nasuada had observed it. Lifaen and Narí also caught the undertone of antagonism by Arya toward her mother.

Arya immediately turned and left, not giving Nasuada a chance to ask her about her response. "Come play your pipes for us, Lifaen, and let Narí astound us with song," Orik said, trying to deflect the undercurrent of what Arya said. She stopped at the exit and then hearing Orik, she hurried to get away. She would remember to thank him later.

"_Great!"_ Arya ruminated. _"My bias against Izlanzadí came through, even when I tried to conceal it."_ She scowled.

She felt a pressure brush her mind. _"Eragon,"_ she told herself and opened her mind to him.

"_Arya, hurry, I'm not sure I can handle Saphira much longer,"_ Eragon stated. _"I cannot even break through enough to stop her from repeating the same words, and now she knocks down trees!"_

"_I am coming,"_ Arya said. She then broke into a run, until she was past the training fields, coming up on where Eragon had told her they were. When Saphira came into view, a surprised Arya saw why Eragon needed her help. Saphira had knocked down several trees, others she had ripped out of the ground, and currently she broke a trunk in half. There was a small patch of bushes and trees that exhibited the result of Saphira breathing fire.

"Eragon!" Arya yelled, and he turned from trying to reach Saphira. "How long has she done this?" she asked.

"You saw the beginning of it when you were there on the training fields with us," Eragon explained. "When you left us to go into Trojheim, the pressure intensified. She almost got away, but I jumped up on her back, holding on tightly until she got here, and I fell off. Then she went mad, ripping up trees and flaming others!"

Arya looked at Saphira, who had finished snapping the trunk in half. Smoke came out of her nostrils, and she had fury written in every movement she made. Arya furled her brows for a moment.

"I thought you could help," Eragon said, his voice expressing disappointment at having to ask for Arya's help.

"Yes, I will see what I can do," Arya said kindly. "You say Saphira reacted this way when the Raz'ac's killed your uncle?"

"Aye."

Arya nodded. She slowly walked up and reached one hand out, placing it ever so lightly on Saphira's snout. Saphira jumped, but turned her head toward Arya, her eyes whirling anxiety and anger. Arya placed her other hand on Saphira and 'tuned' into what she was experiencing. She felt the tumult of various thoughts swirling around, but she could clearly define all the emotions in turmoil, and expressed by Saphira's mind_, Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers!_ She kept repeating the phrase.

"Do you see what her premonition does?" Eragon asked worriedly.

Arya slowly stated, "This is not a foreboding. She is communicating what has already happened." A flabbergasted Eragon just stared at them. "Here, let me see if she will let me into her consciousness, for I should be the one who experiences this." Arya moved a few inches forward. _Saphira_, she said softly.

Saphira's responded the same, _Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers! Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers!_

"I want to help," Arya continued. "Let me feel what you do." Saphira's teeth snapped, as she continued to repeat the same sentence. Arya reached further with her mind, and suddenly she got the gravity of the situation. Arya jumped as she could understand how serious it was. She could not understand the first part, 'oaths betrayed', but she fully comprehended the horror of what the rest of the words meant. Finally, she felt Eragon's hands breaking her away from Saphira.

As she staggered backwards, she looked questioningly at Eragon. "You had held Saphira's nose for almost ten minutes," he told her. She could barely grasp what he said, because Arya now carried the knowledge that had caused anger and confusion in Saphira. Arya glanced back at her, and saw her blow four quick bursts of smoke out of her nostrils, even as she rose to send out a mighty roar.

Arya grabbed Eragon, "I must go!" she cried. "Some of the spellweavers are dead, and I do not know about the rest. If I can save them, I must!"

"Calm down, Arya," Eragon stated, even as he put his hands on her shoulders. She just looked past him for a second, then finally at him, and nodded. "Saphira?" he asked, directing the mental communication as well as the out loud. Saphira turned her face and peered down at him. He turned back to Arya. "What happened in Tronjheim?" he asked anxiously.

"Lifaen and Narí are here," Arya stumbled out a response. "They are entertaining the dwarves at the moment."

"Are they going to escort you in your search for the spellweavers?"

"No, they are here to accompany you, Saphira and Roran to Helgrind to free his fiancé," Arya told him. Eragon nodded. A restless Saphira tore up the ground with her tail.

Eragon said, "Saphira, you'd better get a meal, and then come meet me in Tronjheim."

Arya watched with bated breath to see if Saphira would accept her Rider's suggestion. She acquiesced and launched herself into the air. _You deer and boar, fowl and foe better watch, for I will end your scrawny little lives!_ Saphira angrily stated as she flew off.

_I love you_, Eragon belatedly said.

_I know_, Saphira responded. That was such a peculiar detail to hear a Rider telling his dragon that part of his heart, Arya let her lips creep upwards into half a smile. Eragon blew air out of his mouth. Arya now had to deal with what Saphira had done. She tried to mask it, and set it aside in her consciousness, but no amount of ignoring would change the fact Arya knew the real danger the elves, the dwarves and the Varden were now in, if the vanyali could be so easily defeated.

"Eragon, if you will excuse me, I must go," Arya said. "I briefed Lifaen and Narí about the situation with Elva, and they are ready to provide you any help you need in casting the counterweight ward around her."

"But what if I fail?" he suddenly asked.

"You will not," Arya answered.

"But everyone that came from Carvahall is now in Surda or here, at Farthen Dûr," Eragon explained. "I must rescue Katrina or else! How could I ever face my cousin again, knowing the blame rests on my shoulders?"

Arya pondered for a moment, and then softly said, "Do you believe Brom's life was a failure?"

"Nay."

"Do you believe his name will live on in shame, because he sacrificed his life to help you and Saphira?"

"Never!" Eragon responded.

"Then take some time before you enter Alagaësia and tell Brom's story to the people from the village," Arya suggested. "They will know that they are important because such a great man chose to live there."

Eragon smiled as he nodded his head in acceptance. "I will do that. Thank you."

Arya tilted her head to affirm his thanks. She started to turn, then stopped abruptly as she caught sight of his face. "You are just planning on the counterweight ward, are you not?" Arya questioned. His face turned a little red.

"Angela took the time to write out for each of us a long list of words related to 'blockhead'," Eragon explained. "I fear she may be right. Oromis told me as long as Elva remained cursed then it would be as if I had fathered a child out of wedlock."

Arya frowned. "Yes, but then Nasuada would not be safe," she replied. "And since she has named you her successor, how could you justify going back to Ellesméra, leaving the Varden without a leader? No, you cannot let any abeyance cloud your mind."

"How do you deal with it?" Eragon asked, angry. "When I first told you what I had done, you used the dwarven word for curse. Ever since then, you have fully expected me to reverse it quickly."

Arya considered for a moment, trying to decide what she could say to convince Eragon to provide the counterweight ward for now, and then provide the remedy when he returned from Helgrind. Finally, she slowly stated, "I use Solembum as the bellwether, not Angela. He is not the one who gave you or me the papers with one hundred synonyms of 'blockhead'. If anything, I have noticed that ever since you placed the ward over Elva, Solembum has appeared several times, and each time he is bored. So, you can look at him. If there is a change, then he will convey that to you by his actions. Remember, Solembum keeps the company of Angela of his own will and not because she has anything to do with it. In fact, I would bet Angela follows Solembum. If he were to leave, she would leave as well."

Eragon nodded. Arya bowed to him, and stated, "Tell Lifaen and Narí where I have gone." She turned to run back to get the objects she possessed. She made her way back into Tronjheim, and navigating through rarely used corridors, she reached her room in record time. As she changed into clothes for traveling, buckled her sheath for her sword and dagger, and attached the bow and arrow set to its correct positioning on her back. Then she picked up the leather bag and slung it over the opposite shoulder. She would have to get some food, and so she navigated to the kitchens, and loaded up her bag with vegetables, fruits and nuts.

Arya then made her way towards the western exit of Farthen Dûr. As she slipped past Nasuada's study, she tried not to make any noise. She thought she had done it, until she heard the door opening. "Arya _Dröttningu_," Nasuada quietly said. Arya stopped, closed her eyed, and hung her head low.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate any reviews, good or bad.


	42. Ch 42 Arya Dröttningu Leaves Farthen Dûr

Chapter 42: Arya _Dröttningu_ Leaves Farthen Dûr

* * *

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

"Arya _Dröttningu_," Nasuada quietly said. Arya stopped, closed her eyed, and hung her head low. "What does this mean?"

Arya turned and spoke, trying to keep her voice calm and collected. "If you are inquiring about me leaving to search for the elven spellweavers, know that I am leaving now." Deep in her heart the ominous foreboding threatened to sweep her away with the brutal reality— someone or something had killed one, at least, probably more, of the elven spellcasters. She pushed it to the side, to concentrate on Nasuada.

"You know why I am upset," Nasuada informed her. Arya just stood there for a second, frowning. She then sighed and motioned to Nasuada to lead the way back into her study. Nasuada stood, holding the door open as Arya walked by. The absence of any guards surprised Arya, and she thought to ask Nasuada about it, when she noticed the anger manifest on Nasuada's face.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hörnya," Arya cast the ward. Nasuada glared at her, while holding the message from Izlanzadí up and waving the parchment in the air. "I did not tell you because it did not seem relevant at the time, nor is it relevant for me today."

A furious Nasuada blurted out, "So, you spend seventy years among the Varden and you decided it was not necessary to tell the leader of the Varden you are, in fact, princess and are next in line to become Queen."

"You do not understand," Arya quipped. "Just because I am a Princess does not mean I will ever be Queen! I can chose not to take the throne, and another Lord or Lady will take my place, with no blight on my name, and no politics of whomever will take my place." Nasuada frowned even more so. "Yes, I speak the truth!" Arya told her.

"I suppose you told my father, but withheld the information from me," Nasuada accused Arya.

"No, I did not share my bloodline with your father!" Arya shot back, perturbed. "And it is not relevant even now! Brom knew of my status, from the knowledge he had as a Rider, and Angela knew because of Solembum, but I told no one else."

"How am I supposed to trust you to even leave my presence?" Nasuada asked sharply. "The Varden lost contact with Islanzadí because of your capture!"

Arya clenched her jaws, and then spoke through them. "Queen Islanzadí chose to no longer scry the land. There were other elves who did, however, they could do nothing because of her."

"I do not think I can trust you now," Nasuada stated. Arya ripped the shirt down from her neck, and exposed the yäwe tattooed on her shoulder.

"Do you know what this is?" Arya asked.

"Nay," Nasuada replied.

"It is the yäwe, or 'bond of trust', which I elected to accept seventy years ago," Arya stated. "It is a symbol of everything I have devoted my life to for the good of elves and all other races. The yäwe represents my oath to be the ambassador to the Varden, and eventually to become the egg courier. It symbolizes that I have committed myself to service in a way that is much more binding than _merely_ being a princess."

"Merely?" Nasuada said abrubtly.

"Yes," Arya answered.

"Then why does this message written in such a way so I would have no doubt about your heritage?" Nasuada asked.

Arya grimly stated, "Because even now Queen Izlanzadí desires me to come back to Ellesmëra. I, however, do not intend to go, except as I am needed by the Varden, or if we come into possession of the other dragon egg." Nasuada did not say anything. Arya wished her answer was sufficient, and she almost turned around to leave, but Nasuada had one more question.

"Why do you address your mother as 'Queen Islanzadí'," Nasuada questioned. "Must you use the title as long as you remain the ambassador to the Varden?"

Arya froze, furious. She did not want to discuss such a private meaning with Nasuada, despite the many years Arya had known her. Finally, she decided to speak of it, she could not afford to risk her relationship with Nasuada, and they were friends. "Queen Islanzadí opposed my decision of taking the yäwe, and _banished_ me from her sight. For seventy years I did not see her, and only did last time because I took Eragon and Saphira with me. I do not call her 'mother' because of all those years. Surely you can see know why I did not say anything?"

A look of surprise registered on Nasuada's face as she sank down in her chair. "Seventy years?" she asked.

"Aye," Arya answered. She quickly spoke the words of a spell to bind where the shoulder had ripped.

Nasuada composed herself, before she said, "I am sorry, Arya Dröttningu. You must feel shame because she treated you this way."

"No, that is not the source of my shame," Arya whispered. _"You will not understand,"_ she added internally,while externally she saw Nasuada did not understand. The alarming foreboding threatened to crash out and consume Arya. She placed all her efforts on crushing the menacing apprehension.

"Seventy years?" Nasuada asked again.

"Yes, although as an elf I will live forever, it is not such a small time as can easily be forgotten."

"I do not understand," Nasuada whispered. "Why did you not tell me? Don't you believe that I would never tell."

"It was not a case of you telling or not," Arya responded. "It did not make a difference in the past, and it will not make a difference in the future. Consider my relationship with your father, Ahijad. He never knew and my responsibilities as ambassador never changed. I trust they will not change now."

Nasuda pursed her lips, thinking. Arya saw in her manner of appearance she struggled. "I never knew my mother. Only my father, and he is gone," Nasuada said slowly. "But if I found out my mother lived, I would not rest until I found her."

"Even if you left the Varden?" Arya asked. Nasuada frowned. Arya stood silently in front of Nasuada as she considered what Arya had just said.

Finally, she stated, "Nay, I would not leave the Varden. Too much is at stake!"

"I have the same reason!" Arya enunciated. She waited for a moment while Nasuada considered what she had said. "I must go," Arya stated.

Nasuada looked up and searched for the words to say. She finally stood. "Will you be taking one of the elven horses on your journey?" she asked quietely. Despite the softness of her address, Arya could tell Nasuada was not yet comfortable in knowing her status among the elves.

"Nay. Lifaen and Narí brought those to use for coming back from Helgrind, assuming they are successful," Arya answered.

Another question followed immediately. "Would you like to have a dwarf escort you on canoes to the end of the Beartooth River?" Nasuada asked.

"As long as they are from the clans Dûrgrimst Ingeitum or Dûrgrimst Vanyûiz," Arya responded. "And they are not to expect me to do much talking."

"Done," Nasuada said. "If you would wait at the entrance, I will send four dwarves so you do not have to worry about returning the canoe."

"Thank you," Arya said. "I shall await the dwarves at the entrance to Farthen Dûr." Nasuada nodded. "By the way, where are your guards?" Arya inquired.

"Elva is in the adjacent room," Nasuada replied.

"I will take my leave," Arya stated.

"May the stars watch over you, Arya," Nasuada stated.

Arya turned around, walked toward the door, and then had a thought. "What course of action will you take with the Varden?" she inquired.

"I do not know yet," Nasuada answered honestly.

"Do you plan to invade the Empire?" Arya questioned her further. "As you moved the Varden to Surda, your plan was to make war on Alagaësia. Is it still the same."

"Nay," Nasuada responded. "I cannot take the Varden back to Farthen Dûr, but I cannot press the matter militarily until you find what happened to the elven spellweavers, and until Eragon and Saphira return from Helgrind."

"Queen Islanzadí, no doubt, informed you of the elves going to war?"

"Aye, she did." Nasuada rattled the parchment once more.

"I must go," Arya said softly. Nasuada nodded.

Arya bowed and walked toward the door. Nasuada said softly, "You should consider talking to your mother. Now that she has engaged the Empire, a threat could exist to Ellesméra. I would not keep her cut off in these trying times."

"I have given my admission that she is alive," Arya stated with a hint of steel in her voice. "Anything else will have to wait until later. Good-bye, Nasuada."

As Arya strode down the corridor, she thought of what Angela said about her no longer being able to keep her status hidden. She sighed, and continued traipsing along, until she arrived at the western entrance to Farthen Dûr. She waited there, until King Orik brought three other dwarves, carrying two canoes.

"King Orik?" Arya questioned.

"Nay, do not worry yourself," Orik stated. "I am needed here. I came simply to support you and show you I handpicked the dwarves who will escort you to the end of the Beartooth River. They will not bother you."

Arya gave her hearty thanks to Orik. As the dwarves swept quickly down to the river's edge, Arya noted Qrik raising one eyebrow as he looked at her. Arya knew implicitly Orik had guessed Islanzadi had revealed her status in the parchment directed at Nasuada. She stepped down into one of the canoes, and soon they were passing under the waterfall. The dwarves used all their strength to get the canoes away from Farthen Dûr.

As Arya settled down, the sense of foreboding came back once more. She would not give place to it, though she fought the rest of the day. The dwarves spoke little, and only to one another. As the canoes continued down the Beartooth River, Arya unwittingly fell into the draumr kópa.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Okay, I'm begging for reviews! This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I know what part is coming up next.


	43. Ch 43: Draumr Kópa Traps Arya

Chapter 43: Draumr Kópa Traps Arya: Then She Travels Alone

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Suddenly, Arya found herself in a dark room, different shades of black swirling around her. She glanced around, trying desperately to snap out of the dream stare. She could experience the whispers of some vague malevolent evil. She saw in the area to the right of her two ghostly figures on horses. "Faolin! Glenwing!" Arya cried out, but they did not hear her. She turned to the left and perceived tacitly Durza standing there. He laughed, a long evil laugh, and Glenwing and Fäolin burst into flames before her.

"No!" Arya screamed, desperately trying to reach Fäolin, the closer of the two. She inched closer, almost touching his hand with hers. "Grab my hand!" she yelled, but Fäolin faded away.

Just before he disappeared, she heard him say, "Arya, my love…" Arya stood there in the darkness, and until abruptly Durza stood before her. He laughed, a cruel twisted laugh, and the darkness overwhelmed her. Arya closed her eyes, hoping, begging for a respite. However, when she opened her eyes the darkness had turned to outlines of slightly gray walls. They shuddered, not staying in the same place from one second to the next. A bloodcurdling ululation of anguish poured within her ears. "Me!" she exclaimed. "No, that's impossible," she cried out, even as she heard the hiss of the Raz'ac's.

Arya turned quickly and ran, trying to get away from the horrible place. She had taken just a few steps when the head of one of the Raz'ac shot out of the darkness and tried to bite her with it gripping beak. She turned to go the other way, and found another Raz'ac. "You cannot hide from me," whispers came through the air. Arya swiveled hoping the unexpected nature of her move would catch the man who belonged to the voice off-guard, but he was not there. Durza's voice rang out from behind her, laughing with the mockery he held even as he tortured her.

Pain shot through her body, starting at the top of her head, moving all the way through her body, culminating in her toes. She felt herself screaming at the pain. Arya was not sure how or why, but she unexpectedly found herself back in captivity at Gil'ead. The hands of two Urgals grabbed her jaws and ripped them open to feed her the Skilna Bragh, which would take her life. She tried to spit it out, but one of the Urgals slugged her face, at which point they poured more into her. She could feel the Skilna Bragh start to do damage to all her systems, starting with the blood that coursed through her body. She shrieked as her blood felt like fire coursed through her body. She could hear Durza laughing at her plight, enjoying the misery he inflicted on her. Always laughing.

"No, this is not real!" Arya exclaimed. The gray walls and the Urgals faded away. She turned around and saw again Glenwing and Fäolin, still buffeted by the flames. She jumped through the fire, trying desperately to reach them, until she saw herself and her elven horse. She threw her arm up, not believing what she witnessed. The Arya facing her melted away and she could hear Durza laughing.

Glenwing's hand reached out. "Help me, Arya!" he pleaded. She tried to reach him, but his hand remained just outside her grasp. "Help me, Arya!" He faded away, but not before catching on fire and with blood pouring out of all his orifices. "Help me, Arya!" It was just a whisper, from some long-forgotten place and time.

"Arya, my love…" She turned towards Fäolin's voice, but the Shade was there. Laughing. The same sinister laugh, over and over again. Arya tried to turn away and run. She took three steps before Queen Islanzadí stood before her.

"Mother?" Arya asked, confusion reigning.

"You never should have taken the yawë," Islanzadí stated. "Now look what you have done."

"But I had to take it!" Arya responded.

"Look what you have done, just like your father," Islanzadí said sternly. "You have put yourself in a place that will take your life." Arya could hear the evil laughter again, coming from behind her.

"No! I did…"

"Yes, you did, and I will pay the price, just like I paid the price for Evandar's death. Oh well, it is good to know you care so little for me."

"I do care," Arya weakly said. "It's just the elves..."

"No, it was nothing but selfishness on your part!" Islanzadí stated. "Oh well, just look what you have gotten yourself into." A small tear dripped from Arya's eye, slowly running down her face. Islanzadí unexpectedly turned into a ghostly image, and she faded away, the last part Arya could see was her eyes—grimly accusing. Durza laughed again.

Arya started to run, but she stopped in front of Eragon and Saphira. They looked at her, not saying anything, but rather staring at her with an accusing look. _Why did you turn my Rider away?_ Saphira asked. Arya glanced up at Eragon, and saw his face melting away.

"No, I did not," Arya protested.

_Yes, you did_, Saphira accused her. She then suddenly pushed her body forward, jaws open to reveal her teeth. Arya put her arms up in a feeble attempt to block Saphira's attack, but she only felt the wind whispering around her. When she opened her eyes, Nasuada stared at her with a look of anger on her face.

"Why did you hide the fact you are a princess from me?" Nasuada accused Arya.

"I did not think it mattered," Arya responded helplessly.

"No, you do not trust me," Nasuada stated harshly. "And I will never trust you again."

Nasuada started fading away, and Arya jumped forward trying to catch her, but when she should have caught her there was nothing there, just a ghostly apparition. The malevolent laughter came again. Arya swirled around to find it, but she could find nothing. They darkness grew, and the small amount of light faded away. Arya cried out, "No!" The only response was the vicious laughter. Arya screamed…

The darkness increased, and Arya heard the distant screams of elven kind. She started running, and as she came near, they could not grasp anything with hands that were reaching out. Arya ran closer and tried desperately to save them. She grabbed onto the hand of one of the elves, a friend of hers named Kílethlí. "Help us," he cried out in the ancient language. "I am trying," Arya yelled. Then the baneful laughter came again, though she hardly noticed there was a slight difference. She pulled with all her might, but it did no good. Kílethlí went into the void. "No," she shouted. "Not the void, Arya," she heard a voice say. Arya could not recognize it, and the screams intensified around her.

They became so loud Arya could not think clearly. She felt panic gripping her heart, more so than anything Durza had done. She shrank back as ghostly people were all around her. "No! Let me out!" Arya screamed. "Let me out." All at once she knew what Saphira had felt when she could only say, "Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers!" The darkness closed in around her and she felt only gripping fear unlike anything she had ever known before.

"Arya! Arya! Come out of it!" a voice yelled at her. She wondered briefly who it was.

She could feel the Skilna Bragh working its poison, her blood boiling. "The Skilna Bragh is working in me now!" she told the voice.

"Eta, Arya! You must come out of it!" said another voice. She heard two voices together chanting the ancient language and suddenly she could see dwarves holding onto her. She glanced around, trying to place where she was.

"You are here, with us, safe, like we promised our King," one dwarf stated.

"Hrothgar?"

"Eta, King Orik," the dwarf answered.

"The Skilna Bragh! They made me take it, you have to…" panic struck Arya's voice.

"Eta! You are safe here with us. The poison you speak of happened long ago," the dwarf responded. "We are making our way on the Beartooth River."

Arya looked at him dumbfounded. She shook her head. "But Durza…"

"Durza is dead," another dwarf said. "Eragon Shadeslayer killed him, with your help."

"The Isidar Mithrim?" Arya asked, trying to gain her bearings.

"Oéi. You broke the great star sapphire," a dwarf said.

"However, you also offered to ride Saphira and take Isidar Mithrim back to its lofty place."

"Then restoration will come to the heart of Tronjheim."

"You are Gûnsaw," Arya said to one dwarf. She turned toward the other. "And you are Teobâvz." She turned to the last dwarf, "Hévzíâtor."

"Oéi," Hévzíâtor said softly.

"The dream stare!" Arya exclaimed. "I did not enter on purpose!"

"We know," Hévzíâtor said slowly.

"Fortunately, King Orik in his wisdom, sent two of us from Dûrgrimst Vanyûlíz," Teobâvz stated. "The draumr kópa would still have you if it were not for us casting a spell, which freed you."

"Barzûl!" Arya cursed. "How long?" she asked.

"An hour," Hévzíâtor replied.

"An hour?" Arya asked, incredulous.

"Oéi, that it was."

Arya noticed the two canoes strapped together and pulled over to a shallow part near one of the banks of the river. She groaned.

Hévzíâtor asked, "Arya Svir-kona, why are you having trouble with the dream stare? I considered that as a basic for all elves."

Arya frowned. She then shook her head. "That is not for me to say," she answered. "Just know that I am aware of it." Hévzíâtor, Gûnsaw, and Teobâvz bowed their heads and left her alone on that point. A grateful Arya sank down in one of the canoes as the dwarves busily broke the rope that tied the two canoes together, and soon they were on their way down the river. The night came fully and everything in it was cold. Arya did not sleep at all. The night turned to day and Arya did not speak. Fortunately for her, Orik had done what she requested and the dwarves talked only a little and then only among themselves.

Arya considered what she had been through with the draumr kópa. Surely she hadn't lost all control of something so basic as the dream stare. However, juxtaposed against that was the dream stare she had just experienced, the worst so far. Finally, Arya concluded she couldn't do anything about it until she found the elven spellweavers. Surely they would know what to do.

Finally, they reached the place where the Beartooth River flowed into a lake. The dwarves guided the canoes to the banks of the waterway, and allowed Arya to disembark. She bowed to say, "Thank you," but Hévzíâtor asked, "Arya Svit-kona, would you allow us to accompany you to Surda?"

Arya thought for a moment, and then slowly answered, "No, I do not believe the draumr kópa will take hold of me for the rest of my journey to Surda and beyond. And I will not use it, instead I will sleep."

Hévzíâtor stated, "As you wish. Farewell, Arya Svit-kona. May the Gods watch over you."

"May the stars watch over you," Arya responded, then turned and faced the Beor Mountains. She glanced upwards and saw an eagle circling his prey. _"At least Eragon will not face any problems getting feathers for his arrows,"_ she thought. She started to run, faster than the dwarves. If she had allowed them to come with her she would lose the advantage she had, speed.

She covered the path through the Beor Mountains in two days, only stopping to sleep for a couple of hours once. As she came out she saw the path they had taken when they went into the mountains was already gone, washed away by rainstorms. The Beor Mountains held mysteries until the elves unlocked them centuries ago. While the land outside the mountains experienced raging thunderstorms, the same fronts never could pass into the mountains because they were too tall. Except for the valley where the Beartooth River ended, the lake where Tarnag was, and a small part where the Az Ragni River entered the mountains, there was never any rain. Even then the rain came not from fronts but from 'pop-ups' that formed right over where they dropped. The mountains had their own way of getting water, early morning dew. They were also far enough south to not get snow during the year, though the peaks had glaciers on them, but that was because they went high in altitude.

As she entered the realm of Surda, she stopped to talk to the chief Urgal, Nar Garzhvog. Garzhvog, when he saw her immediately raised his bulky arms to the sky, drew in a huge breath, and let out with a guttural roar from deep within his throat. Arya realized Garzhvog had greeted her the same as he would any Urgal war chieftain.

"What news have you received from the army?" Arya asked.

"Nugul, no dove has come," Garzhvog stated. "Nugul message from anyone. I have been here all this time."

Arya frowned. "Thank you," she replied. "I have no doubt about the Urgals and your commitment. I am sorry, however, because no dove came to Farthen Dur. I must go, however, I will let you know Firesword and Flametongue will soon pass this way, with the company of two elves and another human. They will ride horses."

Garzvhog bowed his head, and when he lifted his arm the rest of the Urgals let loose with a thunderous cry. Arya bowed to Garzvhog and started running. Her thoughts of, "Where are they?" and "What has happened?" soon took on the cadence of her running. Arya scowled and ran faster. She only stopped to eat and take short naps, careful not to enter a dream stare. Thankfully, she received a respite and had no more encounters with the draumr kópa.

Arya traveled north of Aberon, but south of Lithgow. She cared not for running into people, and so avoided them at all cost. She was quiet enough to slip past people's farms and hid well enough when she had to stop for a meal or sleep. She got a third of the way between Lithgow and Cithrí when she felt a presence on the wind. She immediately stopped and tuned in to see what she could find.

At first the presence remained just a small occurrence on the wind, nothing to make it stand out. But as she stilled herself, and allowed her mind to open, she could make out an elven mark. "Finally, the spellweavers!" Arya rejoiced. She focused on the mark, and broadcast her color, emerald green to show the elves she was there. Arya reached out with her mind until she touched another. The guards were up, but as she slowly made him aware, his mind opened to hers.

"_You are all safe?"_ Arya asked.

"_No,"_ Lagow answered_. "Only me and Nuala are coming. We are right now going south by the rocks which grace the land near Lake Tûdosten."_

"_What do you know of the rest of the spellwaevers?"_ Arya asked.

"_When we came we saw the army of the Empire in retreat,"_ Lagow explained. _"We decided to separate and two or three together would follow to see if we could gather intelligence. Nuala and I have followed a group of soldiers that ran until they encountered an elite force of one of the earls under Galbatorix. They received orders to turn around and attack Surda from the other side of Lake Tûdosten."_

"_So soon," _Arya recoiled at the thought_. _

"_Right now, they are encamped just outside Furnost," _Lagow said_. "Waiting for reinforcements to come from Urû'baen." _

"_Then I must get to the Varden's army and warn them of the threat," _Arya concluded.

"_You should order the army to that place, but I do not know how or when Galbatorix will send his forces," _Lagow stated_. "He is furious no doubt because he lost the battle, but we could not determine how long the Empire's army will wait. He will not send a huge force to fight, just enough to beat the Varden. However, he does not know we have seen his army. Once the Varden know of his plan and move part of their army to defend the place, we feel Galbatorix will withdraw rather than lose another battle."_

"_Galbatorix's army stationed right outside Furnost could very well not be an attacking force, but a defending force," _Arya speculated_. "Placing the army at Furnost would allow them easy access to go either way depending on which way Nasuada plans to move the Varden." _Lagow agreed to the possibility.

Nuala entered the conversation. _"A group of three went to the city of Melian. It is almost a certainty Galbatorix sends his army there too."_

"_Yes,"_ Arya stated. _"I would certainly send part of my army to the outskirts of Melian, especially since the city is due north of the Burning Plains. Have you heard from them yet?"_

Arya could feel Lagow discomfort. _"We do not know,"_ he said slowly.

"_You have a sense of foreboding about them?"_ Arya asked.

"_Yes,"_ Lagow stated. _"I have never felt what I do now."_

"_Did Kílethlí lead the group?"_ Arya asked.

Lagow emanated surprise. He confirmed it, and wondered, _"Arya Dröttningu, how is it that you know such a thing?" _

"_I have had the foreboding too,"_ Arya answered. _"Not only was it me, but Saphira felt it more keenly than I did. 'Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers!' were her exact words. Now, where are the rest of the spellweavers?" _

"_Split into two groups of three,"_ Lagow stated. _"They are following the rest of Galbatorix's army even near_ _Urû'baen."_

"_Did you know one of Galbatorix's eggs hatched? And the Rider is loyal to Galbatorix?"_ Arya asked.

"_No, I did not,"_ Lagow answered. "_He must have gone to Melian, else we would have seen him."_

"_It is worse than that,"_ Arya exclaimed. _"The new Dragon Rider is somehow stronger than Eragon. Why, I have an idea, but it is for me to share another time. Eragon said the Red Rider will be vulnerable if Eragon approaches him with the help of elven spellweavers. I broke into Du Weldenvarden and had Lifaen and Narí come to join us in Farthen Dûr, where we went to bury Hrothgar. Orik is now the dwarves King. Eragon is going to Helgrind to rescue his cousin's fiancé. Enough of this talk. Would you meet me at the Burning Plains?" _

"_You broke into Du Weldenvarden?" _Lagow asked incredulously_. _

"_I did, however wait until another time for me to speak of it," _Arya answered.

Lagow and Nuala agreed_. "We will alter our course right now," _Lagow responded.

"_Will you stay?"_ Nuala asked.

"_No, I will go and try to find out what happened to the group led by Kílethlí," _Arya answered_. _

"_May good fortune rule over you,"_ Lagow said.

"_Peace live in your heart,"_ Arya responded.

"_And the stars watch over you,"_ Lagow finished.

Lagow and Nuala broke off contact, and Arya altered her course to get to the Burning Plains. She could order them to move the army, and they would listen to her. Nasuada had placed the confidence there, and every one of them had grown up with Arya around. Once she got there, she would assure them about Lagow and Nuala, so they would work together. One situation she must deal with is Du Vrangr Gata, especially Trianna. The elven spellweavers could not share anything other than the bare minimum. Trianna gave cause for Arya to deal cautiously with humans.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Nugul – the Urgal word for "no" (I had to make this one up, hope it's okay).


	44. Ch 44: Arya Encamps With the Varden Army

Chapter 44: Arya Encamps with the Varden Army; Two Elves Arrive

* * *

Note: While Arya thinks about what she went through with the draumr kópa, she will not react like a human. She will react like an elf. Guilt is something foreign to her, the shame she feels is solidly at the forefront.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya had told Jórmundur the information she gained by talking with Lagow and Nuala. He just shook his head, then asked how soon the Varden army needed to move so they would be in position for the Empire's troops.

"For now, put the army on alert, but do nothing else," Arya instructed him. "I must consult with Lagow and Luala."

"What about Nasuada?" Jórmundur asked.

"I have already sent word to her assessing the situation," Arya replied. "She will trust me to do what is right." The wind blew the flap of the pavilion, and beyond Arya could see the Varden's army, resting in the afternoon sun. Jórmundur bowed and left.

Arya sighed. She considered why Galbatorix had his army gather near Furnost. Of course, they could attack either way, but surely he would suspect the Varden had spies in Furnost. Galbatorix was not a stupid man, insane though he might be. When Lagow reported a small segment of the Empire's army elite gathered just outside Furnost, at first she had accepted it at face value. However, as she traveled closer and closer to the Varden's army, it no longer seemed right. She could not pinpoint what the answer was, but she knew it did not add up. _"I will question Lagow and Nuala as soon as they arrive,"_ Arya thought.

She stood, walked over to the table and crumbled dried nettle leaves into a cup of water. She said, "Boil," and the water did as she commanded. The flap flew back and forth with the breeze, so she set her tea down, walked over to the flap and deftly secured the tent piece on one side. Arya walked back over, picked up her tea, and then walked back to the chair with the ottoman, and deftly placed her feet up.

Now, she could only wait. Her mind went back to the draumr kópa and she mused on the subject. Usually, she would initiate the dream stare, calculating the exact time she needed or wanted to spend in that state. But a dream stare Arya did not commence, plus the reactions she experienced while in the draumr kópa took her completely off guard.

Why, she wondered, would she experience the different people, elf and human alike, blaming her for acting or reacting a certain way, when she could honestly say she did nothing wrong? Arya had the one experience with guilt, and if she were human, perhaps she would feel guilty according to what she saw, but she was an elf. Her mother blaming her for taking the yawë did not make any sense. That much was true, although Arya knew what she did when she accepted the bond of trust. Accepting it had offered her a chance to redeem herself from shame caused when Islanzadí, of her blood, pulled the elves back to Du Weldenvarden after her father was brutally killed at Ilirea.

Perhaps the different people being in the dream stare was because of the overall fact of torture by Durza, which ran as an undercurrent throughout course of the dream stare. "Yes, that must be it!" she exclaimed. First, she saw Fäolin, Glenwing, and ultimately herself, then immediately after she experienced the Raz'acs. She then encountered both Islanzadí, Eragon and Saphira, accusing her of actions, which she knew were right. But if that were true, then would it mean she had not fully dealt with her captivity and torture?

She doubted so, however she must reexamine herself on the matter. Maybe she hadn't dealt with it fully after all. Or perhaps she had dealt with the capture and torture, but not with Islanzadí's reaction. She had accepted Islanzadí's apology, because she had to, but her mother's conduct in retreating to the forest still aggravated her. Arya also could not yet forgive Islanzadí for the seventy years she had to endure banishment from her presence. The wound was still fresh, and Arya could not say how long it would take her to recover, if she ever did.

Arya felt keenly as she always had the sense of shame that drove her to do what she did, knowing that for every gain she made, extraordinary or mundane, for the Varden, the dwarves, the humans and now for the dragons, she took one more step toward overcoming the shame.

The only part of the draumr kópa that made sense was when she experienced what Saphira had. "'Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers!'" Arya repeated what Saphira had said, with an accompanying dread that soon overtook everything. "But why did she say 'oaths betrayed"?" Arya questioned, and found she had no answer that would logically lead to those words. "Of course, Saphira is a dragon, not an elf, so there is a possibility she took the sense of evil and spit out what she could as far as being a dragon!" Arya speculated. Whatever the reason, feeling the intense pain associated with the elven spellcasters, she needed above all else, to go and find out what had happened to them!

She drank her tea, even as she pondered the problem she had with the draumr kópa. Arya had become so accustomed to using the dream stare, starting when she first learned how to use magic, and had mastered it by the age of five. Now, because of the problem she was unable to use it, and that left her worn out. It was imperative Arya learned how to control the dream stare! She could not accomplish what was necessary if she could not find a way to control it.

Arya sat up, and putting her cup of tea down, moved the corner of the rug to expose dirt underneath. She bent down and dug a shallow hole, about twelve inches across by four inches deep. "Reisa du adurna," she commanded, and the hole filled up with water. Arya stopped for a few minutes. What if she could not enter the dream stare? Or, worse, what if she had the same experience as before, when it took the actions of three dwarves to pull her out of it?

No, she had to try! Arya slowly said, "Draumr kópa." At first nothing happened, but then slowly the water began to move, turning dark gray. She concentrated on Jeod Longshanks, figuring he would most likely not have protective wards around him. A figure shaded light gray began to appear, Arya pressed onward because she could finally make some progress. Unexpectedly the water swirled faster, the figure disappeared and blackness overcame all gray.

Suddenly, she caught a feedback loop from the dream stare she had just tried to initiate, which bore into the inner part of her mind. Placing both hands on her head, Arya unsuccessfully tried to stop the draumr kópa. She felt caught. All the parts of her mind were on the verge of breaking into small parts, a void that she would not come out of. Arya battled the dream stare for a few minutes, and then focused on seeing her line, emerald green, in the dark space. She saw it in the distance, and focused on the emerald line until it grew and became closer. Now, Arya imagined a fixed entry and exit point where as she moved closer the draumr kópa released its hold on her.

Instantly, Arya was thrust back toward the chair, and barely managed to catch herself on the ottoman. She cursed then and had to release the water back into the ground, and the magic faded away. She pushed the dirt back in place as best she could, and then by a quick kick laid the rug back over where she had dug. She retrieved her cup of tea, which unfortunately cooled off a bit. Arya had no sooner reclined in her chair when a horn went off in the Varden camp.

"Nuala and Lagow," Arya stated as she got up, threw the flap of the pavilion open and walked out to greet the elves. She saw a group congregating and went to it. As she drew near, she could see Lagow and Nuala, who had a falcon on her gloved hand. Jórmundur barked, and the crowd parted to allow Arya access to the elves.

Arya walked up to them, and all three of them put two fingers on their lips. Lagow spoke first. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Arya responded, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjartaonr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Lagow gave the expected finish.

Arya started to ask about the falcon, when Trianna butted in. "I am Trianna, of the Du Vrangr Gata. We have many things, which we know, and many, which we do not. But we are servants of the Varden, and look forward to your instructing us in the ancient language." Arya frowned. She had not briefed Lagow or Nuala on the Du Vrangr Gata.

Nuala studied Trianna for a moment. "I believe you are using the ancient language incorrectly," she stated softly. "You should call yourselves 'Du Gata Vrangr'." Trianna's face turned bright red. Internally, Arya laughed. Leave it to Nuala, an expert at Liduen Kvaedhí to point out the fault to her without being judgmental.

"Uh…" Trianna stumbled on her words. Arya caught the look of anger in her eyes, and would have to instruct Nuala and Lagow how to handle the human magicians, giving them a bare minimum, while appearing to work beside them.

"Come, Lagow and Nuala," Arya said. "Join me in my pavilion. We have much to talk about." Nuala bowed and both her and Lagow followed Arya to the pavilion. Arya could hear Trianna complaining to Jórmundur as they went inside. "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya," Arya cast the ward so she could speak freely with the other two elves. "Would you like some tea?" Arya asked. Lagow and Nuala assented.

"We tried to contact you," Nuala said as Arya prepared the tea. "However, we could not. Either you were not there or something untoward was happening."

Arya scowled. "I am having trouble with the draumr kópa," she informed them. "I told you how I broke into Du Weldenvarden?" They both nodded. "That was the price. I do not know if I will ever be able to do something so natural that even a five-year-old elf could do."

"It must irritate you," Lagow said.

"To no end," Arya responded. "I do require any help you might give, but not now. I must hear the report on the status of the other spellcasters."

"We received this falcon just as we crossed into Surda," Nuala stated. "He is a messenger from one of the groups of three spellweavers, who came to us after flying to another group of spellweavers."

"Then you have news," Arya asked anxiously. Perhaps she had been wrong.

"Aye. The first group followed the Empire's army as it fled to Urû'baen," Nuala answered. "A good portion broke off from the rest and went various ways. They were conscripts. The group, led by Arûrand, stayed near the capital to see what Galbatorix would do with his troops, and specifically how and where he would deploy them next. However, Arûrand informed us, by this falcon to the group led by Níthëar, they have yet to go anywhere else. Níthëar sent the falcon to us because we were closer to you. His group followed another elite force, tracking them until it became clear they headed to Dras-Leona. They are following a circuitous route, which will take them near Furnost. From there, they will come into Surda."

"I have spent much of my time reflecting on Galbatorix's army outside Furnost," Arya said. "I think the army is there more as a distraction than to fight. I only say this because the Varden have spies in Furnost. If they were going to attack, then we can assume that our spies would have notified us. So, we should proceed with caution, and send only basic levels of soldiers to the outskirts of Petrovya and to the Surdan land between Cithrí and Lake Tudostem."

"A wise precaution," Lagow attested. "Do you need to get permission from Nasuada?"

"Nay, I do not," Arya responded. "However, I take responsibility for my action."

Nuala stated, "The Varden are wise to have you as the elven ambassador." Arya nodded in consent.

She hesitated for a moment. "Did you hear from the group led by Kílethlí that went to spy on Galbatorix's forces near Melian?" Arya asked, anxiety entering her heart. Lagow flashed a look of concern.

Nuala quietly stated, "Nay, we have not heard from them. We believe they are in trouble. Do you think the Dragon Rider whom is loyal to Galbatorix went after them?"

"We call him the 'Red Rider' because of his ruby dragon," Arya answered. "No, I do not believe he is the one responsible. Eragon said with the help of the elven spellweavers, he could defeat the Rider. However, he could have betrayed them. I mean presented himself as a friend and then turned on them. Saphira said, as part of her reaction, 'Oaths betrayed'. She could mean that."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Arya knew Saphira did not speak of Murtagh and Thorn. No, the danger to the elves was of a different kind. Lagow and Nuala both had looks of concern. Suddenly, a strong wind blew the flap of the pavilion, and it carried a whiff of malevolent evil. Arya's breath caught in her throat. The same terror, which had possessed her in the draumr kópa, now gripped her heart again. Arya could see the effect on Lagow and Nuala.

"I must go!" Arya cried.

"What about the draumr kópa?" Nuala asked.

"There is no time!" Arya answered. "I can break the stare, however, I cannot initiate one. But I must go! I felt the same fear as Saphira did as it concerns the spellweavers. I only hope I am wrong! I must instruct Jórmundur about how he should move parts of the army. Nuala, Trianna reacted negatively to your correction of their use of the ancient language."

"They are using the term wrong," Nuala stated. "If they want to use part of the ancient language, then they should at least use the correct word order." Arya nodded, and thought how Nuala's comment would offend almost any human or dwarf, even though she stated a fact without prejudice, at least as far as elves went.

"_However, I can see where the humans would think of the elves as arrogant,"_ Arya mused inwardly. She would not have noticed at any other time before she started spending time with Eragon. Now, she was aware of exactly what made elves seem high-and-mighty, even if they did not intend for it to be that way.

Outwardly, Arya said, "You will find most of the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata lack even a basic understanding of how grammareye works. Trianna, their leader, is not lacking in her understanding. However, she uses magic in a way I am uncomfortable with, and she does not lack ambition. Be careful in what you reveal to them. Remind Trianna you are here to fight with Eragon and Saphira. You also must place at least two of you around Nasuada. I cannot take time now to explain it, but there is a girl named Elva. Eragon blessed her using the word 'skölir' instead of 'sköliro'." Both Lagow and Nuala raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Do not worry, for Saphira marked her with the gedwëy ignasia, and Eragon with the help of Lifaen and Narí, cast a ward that provides a 'counterweight'. Therefore, we have lowered the risk that she would take somebody's place in dying."

Arya saw it would take Lagow and Nuala some time digesting that. "Is she ever going to be free of the curse?" Nuala asked.

"Oromis taught Eragon how to reverse what he spoke over her," Arya answered. "However, Eragon has pledged to rescue his cousin's fiancé from the Raz'ac. Lifaen and Narí will accompany him to Helgrind, for surely Galbatorix has set a trap. But, Eragon cannot reverse what he did, unwittingly to Elva, because she protects Nasuada. The Red Rider killed Hrothgar, and we cannot lose Nasuada now." Lagow and Nuala both understood.

As Arya walked outside to instruct Jórmundur on how to move the Varden's army, the dread that filled her heart almost exploded, and she felt as keenly as Saphira had something was terribly wrong with the elven spellweavers. As she spoke with Jórmundur on how to move parts of the army, she even felt like half of her was someplace else. As she ran out of the camp, and left the Varden army she could feel the maleficent sweeping past on the wind. A thought went through her head, _"What if I am not strong enough to fight this baneful evil?"_

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.


	45. Ch 45: Following In the Vestige of Evil

Chapter 45: Following In the Vestige of Evil

* * *

Note: Please note the people, and dragon, Arya saw in the draumr kópa were not like they were in real life. They were a perverted representation; thus proving Arya's problem with the dream stare is ongoing. Arya recognizes the perversion.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

Chapter 45: On the Road Again…

Note: Okay, this is my fun chapter title since a couple of people mentioned it in their reviews. Problem is, it just doesn't fit with what happens in the chapter.

* * *

000

* * *

As Arya crossed back into Alagaësia the wind picked up, swirling around her as she ran. The wind carried the scent of death and doom. An unpleasant or disastrous destiny lay at the other end— termination of being; death; extermination; a cause of death or destruction. The farther she got over the border, the colder the gnawing air whistled and whirled, which would soon circumvolate Arya as she ran, threatening to debilitate her any moment.

In the distance, dark clouds were forming, which soon would darken the sky. "Not normal clouds," Arya observed. She had to find shelter before the rain came. Arya noted a small hill, which lie ahead, with a broken down hardwood tree slumped over at the top of the rise. She put everything she had into closing the distance, feeling her strength winnow away as she went.

When Arya got to the mass of earth rising above the level of the surrounding land, she went up, touched the tree, and followed the bark down to its roots. There was a small cave where the soil had worn away, but the roots of the hardwood remained. Arya squirmed around the roots, checking first to make sure of its emptiness. Seeing no reptile, insect or animal occupied the hole, she pushed herself by the tree roots and into the hollow.

She had just gotten inside when the heavy rain started. Arya would not be comfortable, but at least she would remain dry. As she settled down to await the remained of the storm, she considered the fact the wind, which blew all around her did weaken her, almost to the point of leaving her with no strength at all. Arya knew the storm was not natural, that it was malevolent and evil. Some being had caused the wind and the rain. Arya found perversely she expected for blood to pour down from the heavens above.

"Another Shade?" Arya said quietly. She shivered, half because of the weather, half because she feared what Galbatorix had done. How long did Galbatorix keep this Shade? Did he send Durza out because he considered losing him as no big deal? Because there was another one to take his place? She did not have any answers, and so she huddled up, tightening her grip on her legs.

Arya did not mean to close her eyes, nevertheless when she did she immediately went into a draumr kópa. Images flashed before her mind, jumbled and unfocussed, but not right. She struggled to take control but she was helpless against the onslaught of a semblance of reality, but not quite there. She screamed for a minute, and tried desperately to break the dream stare, however nothing happened, and for a while she could not do anything to stop it. Saphira appeared before her, snapping her jaws in her direction. Arya backed up, trying desperately to escape Saphira's jowls and the teeth within. Just as Arya could no longer escape Saphira, she remembered how to end the draumr kópa. Arya ignored Saphira, focusing her mind instead on looking for the line of emerald that was her color. Saphira faded away, as Arya went to the line and followed it to its completion.

Arya awoke and realized the rain had stopped, and she had been in the dream stare for a while, judging by how much water had pooled in the formerly rain-starved land. She pushed out around the roots, sat up on one of the roots of the tree, and took out a piece of bread and some nuts. She then drank Faelnirv from her leather canteen, which immediately strengthened her. She could not stop for the storm had taken precious time away; time she desperately needed if she was to find out what happened to the spellweavers. Since she knew implicitly where to go, she knew she could veer off to the left to check on the outskirts of Melian and see how big the army Galbatorix had encamped there.

She soon saw the trees, which indicated Melian just beyond. She angled into the trees as doing so would provide her with some cover. After a small break for rest, she continued until she came to the edge of the trees. Arya pulled out and put on her hooded cloak, which would disguise her status as an elf. She altered the way which she walked, and bent down so as not to revel her features to anybody. As Arya came close to Melian, she stopped, completely surprised.

No army encamped anywhere near Melian. Arya pulled up straight, confounded. Had the Varden won so great a victory at the Burning Plains that Galbatorix did not have enough men left in his army to encamp on the outskirts of Melian as well as Furnost? Perhaps he had conceded supremacy to the Varden army and now had turned his attention to the Raz'ac and Roran's fiancé, setting a trap for Eragon and Saphira. She only hoped Murtagh and Thorn were not at the Raz'ac's lair, instead they were waiting for the signal to come. Either way, Arya decided, Eragon had the help of Lifaen and Narí, which gave him an advantage.

Knowing that she could not contact them while the plan to infiltrate Helgrind was in effect. She frowned and took note the ground was soggy and filled with small pools of putrid water. Arya bent down near one of the pools of water. "Draumr kópa!" she cried. For a moment nothing happened. She focused with all her strength. The muddy liquid bubbled for a moment, and then became opaque. Arya pushed harder, thinking of Nasuada. The puddle started shimmering, and Arya stretched her mind and heart toward completing the dream stare. She heard the voice of Orrin talking, but the sound was more like a far-off human, with no discerning what he said. Unexpectedly, without warning the magic flipped back and sent a surge back through the connection with Arya. She flew backwards, rolled a few times and ended face down unconscious.

Later, when she awoke she could see in the distance a few lights from Melian. Fortunately, she wasn't in any danger of discovery. Arya slowly stirred, turning over and pushing herself up. She glanced at the sky and noted she could not see any celestial bodies because the clouds obscured them, and would not let light pass through. The land still had much water muddled all the way around. In fact, Arya noted that it had rained again. She was wet, and shivered as the darkness enshrouded her. In fact, the dark air obfuscated all around her, pressing in, and making her wish she had never decided to come. She also had no idea how long she remained catatonic. She shook herself, trying to make sense of the time she had been out cold.

Arya turned once more to see most of the town enveloped in darkness. A frustrated Arya wondered if she should continue as the ambassador to the Varden if the draumr kópa was no longer available for her use. Also the dream stare, which had been an unbelievable asset to her in the past had now become a curse! Would she ever get a solid night's sleep again? The dream stare was a powerful weapon, which she had used often in the bygone times. Besides, using the draumr kópa was so ingrained in her life she did not think she could handle not being able to use it again. And she had gotten used to receiving foreknowledge when she used the draumr kópa as a regular part of her daily life. When she started to experience the foresight she had not been comfortable, but she soon recognized its value.

Arya scowled and kicked a chunk of soggy dirt, which only served to get her lower legs and feet bespattered. This only caused her to scowl again, and bring her eyebrows together. _"A crippled ambassador. A crippled princess,"_ she thought. Much like Oromis, though not as deeply, and she had only seventy years of real experience, after accepting the yawë. He had gotten crippled during the war against the Wyrdfell, but he already had years of experience, and had learned how to deal with the limits. Thus he became Togira Ikonoka— 'The Cripple Who Is Whole'.

She stood there arguing with herself while the drizzling started again. "Barzul!" she shouted. Then it dawned on her, a fact that caused derisive laughter— Arya, Ambassador to the Varden, and Princess of Ellesméra, was engaging in a pity party! The fact she would engage in such an act was unworthy of her. Arya had to continue doing what she did, which would, she hoped, result in the shame she felt by her blood relations lift away. Service was the key, and if the coalition defeated Galbatorix, or if she died while doing so, she would secure the worthiness of her family and the elves as a whole again. Seeing the end of Galbatorix was the only substance, which mattered. Nothing else would stop her from giving her all. And her father, Evandar, would not have died in vain!

Arya set her jaws in place, and started running ignoring the rain, which drizzled down and sprinkling foul water, which soaked through her leggings and boots. She ran according to what she remembered as the source of the vicious evil, and quickly left the town of Melian far behind. As the sun started to come up, she stopped for a quick bite of the nuts she had brought. The rain had ruined the bread she carried, so she threw it aside.

Arya looked to the north and then to the west. Which way should she go? As she considered the question, a strong gust of wind blew by her, and she recognized the ominous rumblings of malevolent evil. As the air swirled around her, and then two more furious bursts went by. Arya opened her mind, feeling everything and narrowing the variety of all things living to the one spot where the minacious evil came from. As Arya focused on that point, the ominous sense of foreboding came once more, stronger than before. Only now it had the sense of not just an omen, but a sense of dread invaded her inner core.

She bolted toward the source. Arya wondered if this evil was in someway reacting to her. Specifically, she considered that it was a Shade, leading her toward the spot where he would confront her. _"If that is the case, then I will fight, even if it is the death of me,"_ she thought ruefully. Thankfully, Eragon and Saphira were busy at Helgrind, rescuing Katrina. At least she could contact Nasuada without the help of the draumr kópa, though it may be a surprise, and tell her what had happened, or what was going to happen.

The dawn had fully come and Arya ran, her feet thumping a steady pace. She saw the sun come full across the sky, and she knew she was going into a place of absolute evil. What Arya had quashed deep inside herself to keep her pace now came gushing up again, and this time she couldn't stop it. She slowed down as she came to a ridge with a thick forest consisting mostly of pine trees. Arya then stopped. She knew that once she entered the woods, she would come face-to-face with a horror, which she could not even begin to comprehend. Except maybe seeing her father's body, torn to shreds by sharp talons.

"It is my duty as Ambassador to confront whatever is in there," Arya whispered, terrified. She noticed her body had started shaking. She slowly stepped into the darkened forest, feeling the evil grow the more she went in. She drew her sword, as she moved silently through the trees. The dread came on her so unexpectedly, she almost turned around and ran back out of the forest. The only thing that stopped her was the duty she knew she had to the elves. She came to a place, which had a short break in the trees, followed by thick trees surrounded by darkness.

Arya took in her breath, then slowly started making her way to the towering pine trees. She stopped before taking another quick breath, lifting her sword in position to strike, and moved in. The darkness overwhelmed her; she could not see one way or another. She could only go by her other senses. The malevolent evil pulsed around her in greater quantity the further she went into the trees.

Suddenly, Arya stepped out into a clearing. She dropped her sword, and stood there with jaw dropped. The trees with branches of black steel, their bark turned as night, fireflies glowing red, jewels from the pit of hell. Insects covered the ground across the clearing, burrowing in and savoring the meal of three men. Black as night were an assortment of insects. Assassin bugs that had eaten most of the flesh, large venomous centipedes and smaller millipedes, roaches all around, cockchafers, beetles of different sizes, spiders around the bodies, and maggots present, eating the remains.

Some of the insects crawled over Arya's feet, but she did not notice. Fear gripped her heart, but she must go and confirm the identities of the bodies. Arya had a heightened sense of things, the cold air in her lungs, windswept pines moving against the day which in there had turned to night. Arya carefully moved forward, brushing off some of the insects, which threatened to overwhelm her. "Skölir eka fra járöthr," Arya said quickly when she realized the insects were crawling on her ("shield me from insects"). A silent shield, barely noticeable in a dull shade of a dusty emerald, came up around her legs, knocking insects off her.

Arya looked around, and finding nothing, she started to move slowly toward the bodies, crushing insects as she went, and always dealing with fear she almost could not overcome. She remembered how the Shade had tortured her, and it seemed like such an insignificant piece compared with what she saw now. She remembered him laughing as he tortured her, but she would gladly trade torture for what she witnessed now. Arya had to knock away the glowing red fireflies before she could proceed. Even now, horrified and filled with dread, she slowly moved near the first crumbling and eaten body.

Arya experienced something she never had connected with anything outside going home to Ellesméra—abject fear! It consumed her at her very core. Her heart beat so loudly she could hear it with her ears. She wanted to run far away, but she had a duty to find out if these three bodies were elven spellweavers. As Arya reached the first one, she knew that even as decomposed to be unidentifiable, it was them. She bent down and saw with her own eyes the leader of the group, Kílethlí. She knew by the necklace he wore, and the sword sheathed and strapped on what was his waist. Arya confirmed the identities of the other two; Eöwathr and Míthreä.

The cold wind blew again, and Arya started shivering. She bent down and detached the scabbard and sword from Kílethlí's body. His family would want the sword returned, but meanwhile Arya would give it to Eragon. He used a dwarf-made blade, and though he had been grateful to the dwarves, she knew Zar'oc was a far better sword. An elf-made sword passed down through Kílethlí's house was much closer to Zar'oc than a sword the dwarves made, no matter how honorable their intentions were.

Arya heard in her mind the distant, evil laugh. She stood straight up, all her muscles taut, and listened with her inner ear. The evil laugh came again, and she recognized it was far away. Arya then decided and moved as quickly as she could. After retrieving her sword, and throwing a tarantula off, she bent down and placed her hand deep into the insects until she found two rocks, each a little bit larger than her hand. She took the rocks and struck them together, uttering, "Brisingr!" and a flame started, burning up the insects as it spread out. Arya ran as fast as she could, trying desperately to get beyond the thick pine trees and into the clearing before the next set of trees.

"Reisa du adurna," she said ("lift the water"). In response to her command water came up out of the soil everywhere she wanted it to go, in the circle, which separated the outside pines from the inside, thick pines. Arya hurried out of the place and went thirty yards from the forest. Black smoke rose from where she had just been. "Rest in peace," she whispered, and then collapsed. She fought the sleep that tried to take her, but she could not and as she fell to the ground, she heard a whisper, "Arya…"

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. This chapter took longer than I thought!


	46. Ch 46: Songs of Lamentation

Chapter 46: Songs of Lamentation

* * *

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I forgot to mention it, but in the last chapter I had to make up an ancient language word for "insects". "járöthr" is what I came up with.

* * *

000

* * *

As she groggily woke up, she heard her name called, "Arya;" the voice riddled with anxiety. She could almost place the voice, but first she would have to get over the smell of burning trees. Someone reached down and gently shook her. Arya swapped her hand at the arm extended toward her.

"Go away!" she snapped.

_Arya_, a voice inside her mind softly spoke. She realized now whom the voices belonged to, Eragon and Saphira. She started coughing to evacuate the dense smoke coming from the burned trees, but had trouble because the smoke overran everything around her.

"Eragon," she finally blurted out, followed by another fit of coughing.

"Hold on, I'll get you away from the smoke," he said. Arya closed her eyes as Eragon picked her up and carried her far away. Saphira, whom had not come near the burning pine trees, now was there, snaking her head down toward Arya because of genuine concern. Eragon set her down, and she went through another bout of smoking, and she could not get clear air because of the vapor from the burning trees filling her lungs. Arya opened her eyes and saw Eragon looking down at her, concern showing in his face.

"How did you know where to find me?" Arya asked, when she cleared some of the effluvium from her lungs.

"The fire produced a tower of black smoke so high we could see it miles away," Eragon answered as Arya slowly stood. Arya nodded.

"I take it that you were successful at Helgrind, then?" Arya asked.

"Aye," Eragon answered, with a frown. "We rescued Roran's fiancé and secured her father, Sloan, who dishonorably chose to turn and give up his own daughter to the Raz'ac."

"A man giving up his own child to survive?" Arya asked, nonplussed. "What kind of father is he?"

_He also told the Raz'ac about 'the blue stone', which had come into possession of Garrow's family_, Saphira scoffed as she relayed the news. _We will have justice!_ she added fiercely.

"Aye," Eragon stated, anger in his voice. "We will have justice!"

Glad to hear the news, Arya sighed and then turned around to see the forest mostly burned to the ground, and the visible exhalation of smoke emanated from the husks of trees, the ones left had only parts of their trunks remaining. She clenched her jaws together as she wished she could have saved Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthreä. _"However,"_ she reflected, _"I did not come in time, and thus they are gone into the void."_

"We stopped when we saw the smoke, because the fire put out a faint emerald color around the edges where normally you would see blue," Eragon explained.

_The spellweavers, they are dead?_ Saphira asked, but Arya could hear in her voice the sapphire blue dragon already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes," she whispered. "You told me as much."

_Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers! _Saphira suddenly sounded fierce. She spread out her wings and shook the ground on which she was standing. Her sharp claws raked the ground. Eragon sprang over to her, lightly touching her on a leg to try to calm her down. Saphira did calm down, the thumps from her tail whacking the ground being a subtle discord to Eragon's quieting her.

"Yes," Arya stated. "You were exactly right, even more so than me, for I just had a premonition, you knew! Even though I hoped it would not be true, the only accomplishment I made is denial, which did not change anything, no matter how much I wanted it too!"

_Yes, I did, however I do not know the reason I had the knowledge, and why it came so clear_, Saphira commented, snapping her mandibles together.

"Perhaps we will chalk it up to the magic which runs through your being," Eragon, listening to the conversation, suggested. Brom would have had the same discursive reason in this circumstance.

_Hmp_, Saphira snorted, obviously not taking too kindly to her Rider's suggestion. Arya would have laughed, but the circumstances did not allow her to do so.

Arya gazed at the burned trees for one last time, and a shiver ran through her body. She then turned to Eragon. "We should go, I would like to share what I found, but only when we reach Lifaen and Narí; as well as hear your report of how the rescue occurred. Although I can see by the blood on your head that it was an adventure."

"You look tired," Eragon noted, absentmindedly brushing his hair over the wound. Arya saw him and laughed inside her head. It did no good.

"I am," Arya stated wearily.

"Climb on Saphira's back," Eragon suggested. "We will fly back to where Lifaen, Narí, as well as Roran, Katrina, and her traitorous father." Arya just nodded, to tired to object, removing the bow and arrow from her back, and placing it and Kílethlí's sword in one of the big leather patches carried on Saphira. Eragon followed her up on Saphira's back, but sat in back of Arya, a decision which would have caught her off guard, except she was in shock over the results of the massacre she had just seen. As Saphira spread her wings and took off, Arya fully understood why Eragon sat behind her as she drifted into an unconscious state. Arya could lie her head backward and feel Eragon holding her so she would not fall off. She considered how glad and comfortable it made her that Eragon kept her in that position— safe. As Arya drifted off to sleep as Saphira put leagues away from the burned forest.

Arya woke up, wondering for a second where she was. She could feel the warmth behind her, and a hand clapped around her waist. For a moment she placed her own hand over the one which was there. She could feel the air pushed around her and the flight inclined changed, as Saphira prepared to land.

_Arya awakes_, Saphira relayed.

_I know_, Eragon replied. As Arya's eyes focused, she could see what she had only felt before; they were on Saphira's back.

Then as her eyes focused, she could see she was gliding over the plains, seeing the clearing, which made the camp. Lifaen and Narí, seated further away from them were Roran, and Katrina. On the outskirts of the camp, sat on an uncomfortable rock a man restrained by knotted cords. He must be Katrina's father. Snowfire and two elven horses ate small clumps of grass on the outskirts of the clearing. Saphira did not frighten the elven horses, and she had been around Snowfire enough so he was unafraid.

_You have been asleep for the whole time we have been flying_, Saphira commented.

_You needed the sleep_, Eragon confirmed.

_I am fine now_, Arya clipped, frustrated at the weakness she had shown.

_Nay, you are not_, Eragon strongly told her.

_I just needed some sleep, which I have now gotten_, Arya's quick reply came.

_You are not fine_, Eragon said empathetically_. We found you a dragon's length from a burned up forest, coughing up blood. _

_Blood?_ she asked. Arya could hear Eragon's request for Saphira circled the camp. I have no problems breathing now, Arya argued defiantly.

_I healed you when you were asleep_, Eragon said. _I am…_

_We are_, Saphira corrected.

_You have given us reason for concern, Arya, _Eragon stated_. _

_I am not one of your women! I do not need your sympathy! _Arya decried. She thought Eragon had gone beyond thinking such, but now disappointment reigned in her heat.

_Nay, you are not_, Eragon replied. _However, you are our friend. If you found a comrade of yours unconscious within a dragon's length away from a fire, which she had obviously started, wouldn't that concern you?_

_Oh…_Arya stammered.

_If we had found any elf in the situation, which we found you, we would have acted the same way_, Saphira commented.

_Of course, we wouldn't know the circumstance is that serious_, Eragon added, _Because we have been around you, and have seen you at your weakest point; which wasn't weak at all. In fact, I am lucky to have escaped with my mind intact. Today, the relative position is the same. If I tried to penetrate your mind, you would ruthlessly crush me. _Saphira agreed with everything he said.

_I am sorry,_ Arya said contritely. She hated the fact she appeared weak, yet she also knew she was. The fact Eragon and Saphira showed up to rescue her, because she did not know where the person was, near or far, she could have just as easily become a target. She fell silent as Saphira landed, and could hear her broadcasting her greetings to the two elves.

"Flatter her once and you have her," Eragon whispered to Arya as she stepped down from Saphira. She would have smiled at Eragon's joke, but she was still too unnerved.

Lifaen and Narí stood up, and placed their fingers on their lips. Arya frowned, wishing she could forsake the elven formality. Lifaen continued ignoring Arya's noncompliance. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Arya crossed her arms, silently watching Lifaen. She could be obstinate when she wanted too, and right now she could not comply with the elven formalities. Before anyone could say anything, Narí stepped forward and completed the message. "Un du evaríya ono varda."

Lifaen had recovered from his surprised, and now made a soothing gesture placing his hand up on his chest. "You do not feel well?" he inquired.

"No…yes, I mean I feel fine!" Arya snapped back. She then scowled. "I am sorry. I am not myself right now." Without waiting for Lifaen's response she strode over to the edge of where the camp overlooked the plains below.

Saphira traipsed after Arya, coming to rest next to her. _I weep with you for the elves who gave their lives. What you an elf, feel; I, a dragon, feel as well, the inexorable march of all of Alagaësia toward the precipice. We either survive this chaos by defeating Galbatorix, or we perish, and the world will never be the same as before the Forsaken broke the backs of Dragons and their Riders. I, for one, will give it my all, because I hope that we may win a brighter future by the strength of my fangs, talons, and the fury of flames, which come forth out of my mouth! _

Arya reached out and rested her hand on Saphira's shoulder. _Yes, you feel it too, don't you? The world has broken and madness now spreads about Alagaësia and beyond. We will see the end of it—for good if we win, or for naught if Galbatorix wins. The elves are not safe, and it has taken Queen Islazadí years to see finally, if she does even now. Lord Däthedr understands, however, I do not know if we, which have finally risen, have done so in time. _

_We must hope, _Saphira commented.

_After what I witnessed, I dare not hope_, Arya responded softly. Saphira placed her head down so it touched Arya on the shoulder. _Let Eragon know I thank you both for rescuing me_._ If I had stayed I do not know what would have happened. The person, or rather I should say 'it', brutally slaughtered the elves so much so the time I spent in captivity to Durza seem like child's play. _

Saphira echoed Arya's comments. Arya dropped her hand, and turned to face the camp. Lifaen and Narí were watching her, concern written clearly across their faces. Eragon watched her and Saphira, while Roran held Katrina, weak but not undone by her captivity of the Raz'ac. Arya then glanced at the bound and gagged man who cowered on the edge of the camp. Her face changed, her eyes held fury as she purposefully marched over to where the bound and gagged man was.

With a sneer on her face, Arya yelled, "What ethos of father are you? Or are you surprised to see elves and dragons? What, no answer?" He could not answer because of the cloth, which held his mouth firmly in place. "I have never seen, nor have I ever heard of a father betraying his daughter in the way you have! Oh yes, you met the Raz'acs before, and the consequence was death for Garrow. However, if what you have seen surprises you; Raz'ac, dragons and elves; the presence of dwarves, witches, sorcerers, and perhaps a Shade. Eragon Shadeslayer, whom you first betrayed, is only one of two people successfully to slay a Shade. Now, when Roran becomes a leader in Carvahall, you betray everyone, including your own daughter! You have become a traitor to everyone you held dear!"

Arya reached down, grabbed both of his shoulders, and pulled him up to where he was a hair's breath away from her. "As Ambassador for the Elves and my position with the Varden, I will fully say to you how we shall proceed. Eragon Shadeslayer, and Roran Stronghammer will decide your fate when we return to the Varden. If I had the choice, I would sentence you to death, but it is not mine to say. Nevertheless, we shall have justice!" Arya drew back, and kicked Sloan hard, knocking him over. Saphira made a swishing sound with her tail, a sign she agreed with the arrangement.

Arya walked purposefully back to where Roran held Katrina, catching Eragon's eye along the way, and seeing approval in his face, along with surprise she had said he and Roran would judge Sloan.

_I could take care of him for you_. _Although because he is so puny, I will still have to hunt,_ Saphira remarked, expanding her thoughts so Sloan could hear. Eragon laughed derisively as Sloan turned white with fright. Arya glanced his way, impressed by the horror of his reaction.

_Eragon continues to grow_, Arya remarked silently.

"Arya, come and meet Katrina," Eragon said, and gestured for Roran and Katrina to stand.

Arya walked over to them, bowed slightly, and stated, "I am Arya Svit-kona, elven ambassador to the Varden."

Roran swallowed, unsure how he should react, but Katrina had no such inhibitions. "I am Katrina, soon to marry Roran Stronghammer. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Narí spoke, "Come, Arya, sit here and tell us what you encountered."

"You were as white as you just made the traitor," Lifaen added softly.

Arya went to sit on a stump where the tree had been. She wrung her hands out, as though they were wet, and tried to get enough courage to tell everyone what she witnessed. Eragon handed her a piece of fruit. She bit into it, savoring the juice, all the while wishing she did not have to give a report of what she saw. However, she must do so, or else they would not understand what danger they collectively were in.

Finally, she spoke, barely above a whisper. She told how she had a premonition when she was at Farthen Dûr. Saphira went beyond just foreknowledge, and experienced what happened forcefully, although she could not determine if Saphira had her reaction before the slaughter of Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthreä. Arya sat out from Surda to discover what had happened to those three spellweavers. Lagow and Nuala had arrived in Surda, and they told her information from the other elves. She pegged it as Kílethlí's group. When she got to Melian she started to feel the malevolence even carried on the wind. She followed it until she came on a small forest of pine trees.

Arya stopped, her face flushed. She struggled with the next part of the tale, but she plunged in anyway. She told of how she went into the woods, passed an area of small clearing, and then entered pine trees again. Arya shook her head, trying desperately to control her emotions. This was not like when she had relayed the story of her own capture by Durza, the Shade. No, this was much worse. She described how going through the other set of trees led her to a circular gap, and seeing three bodies, decomposed like what would normally take months. How insects covered them, larger than normal, and up and down the trunk of the trees. She found insects crawling over her, and concurrently she had to cast a ward,.

"I can only conclude Galbatorix has unleashed another Shade, or an indeterminate or unknown thing that is evil at its core," Arya finished. Everyone listening could not think of anything to say. Lifaen and Narí stared at her, both of their bodies tightening.

Finally, Lifaen moved over to the bags with their belongings, and pulled out his reed pipes. The sound of the pipes started as a melange of sharp notes banging against each other, then the pipes fell silent for a second. Then he blew another chord of dissonance, repeated it, modulated to a weird minor and then blew a plaintive note. Lifaen paused for a second, and then started playing a despondent melody.

Narí began to sing:

_ Aiedail does not shine today;_

_ Eierdail weeps it cannot stay;_

_ All the morrow turns to ash! _

_ And the sun gives us no ray; _

_Oh, weeping willows, darkness sway;_

_ Evermore he will be away!_

_ Kílethlí's hope is gone tonight,_

_ And he will never pass this way! _

_Winds blow softly, stars grow dim;_

_ Every sinew, and every limb! _

_ Flowing sheaves of wheat bow down; _

_ Tears kiss the ground forever in!_

As Narí's voice died down, Lifaen blew a sorrowful note, then a stop, followed by a melody of crashing sounds, diluted by a softer refrain.

_Lifaen is now playing the music, which made up Kílethlí's being_, Arya told Eragon. The last note rang out and the pipes were silent for a moment. Then Lifaen blew a different set of notes, having not the same pensive meditation as the previous song.

Narí sang:

_From wherever life begins in mother's healthy womb, _

_ From wherever the babe came to heal his mother's cries._

_ And born under the waxing moon,_

_ Eöwathr was the joy! _

_ He grew up big and strong,_

_ Never quick to take offense,_

_ But let it go…_

_Strong in magic;_

_And stronger still_

_ In what mattered most to elven-kind, was worthy._

_Good for us to_

_ Know him, and live._

_ He was the gladness of his mother's heartfelt_

_Knowing him, and brought up on his_

_ Father's lap, to learn magic._

_ Nay, we do not weep for him, that would be wrong, _

_ We should rejoice over life,_

_ And all he taught us lives on…_

Lifaen blew more notes on his pipes, notes that held hope and exuberance, for there lie the song that made up his inner part. Lifaen then stopped after he played the last few notes, and stared at his twin brother.

_Eöwathr would not have allowed sadness in his funeral song, _Arya commented to both Eragon and Saphira. She received acknowledgement from them. Arya then noticed Roran and Katrina listening intently, both surprised Lifaen and Narí could fabricate a beautiful tune as they did. _Listen to this_, Arya commented. _Long ago Narí and Míthreä were mates. They stopped being mates when Narí chose to go with Lifaen to Ceris, and Míthreä stayed southwest of Kirtan, so she could study the effects of the wind on the forest, the mountains, and the plains of Alagaësia. _

Narí stated softly, "I will give her a tribute as an elf, and at one time long ago, also as my mate." Lifaen nodded, and blew through his pipes a dissonant sound, which carried on long compared to the song he had played for Kílethlí, and Eöwathr. He repeated the odd discord three more times, each time becoming more intense. Finally, he started playing a haunting melody.

Narí sang:

_ Feel the windswept plains;_

_ And the hard tense rains._

_ Sweeping through the cold year;_

_ Full of hypocrisy!_

_ We have lost our own;_

_ Never coming home._

_ Ever crying out for,_

_ Your soft touch Míthreä! _

_The summer fades away,_

_ Leaving only the coldness behind, _

_ And all of nature slips devastatingly away. _

_ You are missing, missing, and gone,_

_ Away to the void, never more to sing again._

_We cry come back, come back, come back, _

_ But you cannot hear us anymore. _

_ Of your House the last,_

_ How you're gone so fast. _

_Before we knew,_

_ Death came and took you away!_

_ We have lost a person of great beauty, _

_ Wisdom and peace you brought nevermore will grace our great halls. _

_But the harder I try,_

_ The more clearly can I, _

_ Feel the weight of it all. _

_ The air is not even fall,_

_Moving past, straight to winter's bleak outlook ever more long, _

_ And the cold, harsh wind that blows too strong. _

_ Never, will we forget, honor you, the nature you loved, _

_ Now lies weaker, weaker by far._

_Here I am,_

_ All of me,_

_ Finally,_

_ Everything, _

_ I say good-bye,_

_ Good-bye… _

"Good-bye, Míthreä, once my mate," Narí spoke softly, even as Lifaen played the soft, gentle melody that made up the elf's core.

Eragon stated to Arya, _I heard the song when I first probed your mind, which embodies your identity. It carried a melody of wild and haunting beauty. Though I tried to keep my focus elsewhere, the song drowned everything else out._

Arya flinched. So there was the source of his youthful ardor for her. Barely sixteen years old and he talked with her, the first elf he had ever met? No wonder Eragon had a youthful crush on her— he heard her song. Arya knew Eragon smelled like sweet basil herbs, but she hadn't listened to hear what song would come out of him as he matured. Songs were like the air elves breathed; they did not have control over what it sounded like. When an elf was young, he or she only had a basic melody, but as they grew, so did their song. The one substance they could not control.

_I have no song anymore,_ Arya angrily snapped, but loud enough for Saphira and the two elves to hear even though she had spoken to Eragon, and him alone.

_What?_ Eragon and Saphira both questioned her.

_I have no song anymore!_ Arya yelled into their minds. Even Roran and Katrina sensed something wrong.

"Why would you say such?" Narí asked, confused.

Arya thought about explaining herself, but she did not want to share this with anyone here, save Eragon. He would understand because of Saphira and his status as a Rider. As far as the elves and Varden alike, they had no business inside Arya's head or heart. Arya regretted telling the problems with the draumr kópa to Lagow and Nuala. Of course, they would be discreet.

Lifaen stated, "We saw the burning forest from here, though we could not imagine what you are telling us now."

Narí asked, "Why did Eragon-finiarel have to go with Saphira and get you?"

"Because it affected me, and whatever caused it was not there!" Arya said crossly.

Saphira spoke, _We found Arya unconscious near the forest. Her lungs were dark with smoke. But the condition we saw when we set out to discover, the slight emerald shade on the outer parts of the flame, proved that Arya set the blaze._

"You encountered this sense of evil when you entered Alagaësia?" Eragon inquired. Arya nodded in response. "And it came and went?" he further asked. Arya nodded.

_This evil which has speckled across the land takes pleasure in destroying elves_, Saphira commented. Eragon agreed.

"Maybe," Arya slowly answered. "However, we could have a situation by which a spy in the ranks of the Varden might have informed Galbatorix the elves have joined the fight; first by sending their spellweavers. Whatever this is, it could have gone after the elves because it knew they were out there. The period of usefulness for me is gone like the sun on a dark cloudy day." Eragon glanced sideways at her, but she shook her head slightly, connoting they would talk about it later, when they were alone.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Lifaen spoke. "I do not understand why you would react this way, however you should know that you have done something no other elf has successfully done! You broke through the ancient enchantments and contacted Narí and me. In doing so you altered the wards so you can continue to contact anyone in Du Weldenvarden you desire. The line colors that you used are the same as the magic for every elf. Queen Islanzadí's line color is white, and Lord Däthedr's line is a combination of hunter green, with a piece of silver running through it."

"I thank you for telling me this," Arya stated, not convinced the handicap did not exist in using the draumr kópa, but she did not choose to share. Her thoughts were her own! No one had any right to question her, or even know the thoughts, which went through her head, and the jumbled feelings, which went through her heart. Eragon started to say something, but she silenced him by lightly touching his arm with her hand.

Arya noticed Eragon had no sword, even though he wore Beloth the Wise. The sword would provide a good diversion in the conversation. "I rescued Kílethlí's sword, and placed it in the leather bags on Saphira. I know you would prefer to have a Rider's blade, however, until the time comes for you to find such a sword, you can use Kílethlí's sword. You will have to return it to his family when you do not need it anymore."

Eragon's face lit up. "Thank you," Eragon said, and took the sword. He ran his hands down its length, and then thrust once and parried once at an imaginary target.

"Do not thank me," Arya commented. "Kílethlí's House Tiärendath is whom you owe thanks to. When you get another blade that is worthy of you, then you can return this to the house of Tiärendath." Eragon bowed. "Tell me the story of Katrina's rescue," she said, diverting attention from her.

Eragon started telling the story, how they found an entrance near the top of Helgrind, concealed by magic. They went into the mountain, and there they encountered the Lethrblaka…

_Eragon fell off my back…_Saphira started to say.

Eragon interrupted, "The Lethrblaka crashed into Saphira's right side, knocking me off-balance, and I fell to the floor."

_Whatever_, Saphira shot back. _Hmph._ _The point is he ended with a concussion. Not the condition you want to be in when you are there to rescue someone_.

Eragon scowled. Then he told the rest of the story; 'aided' by Saphira's commentary. Eragon fell into the hands of the Raz'ac, but Saphira managed to get away, also with Roran. They waited until dawn, and snuck back into the Raz'ac's lair. Fortunately, the Raz'ac had so focused on the capture of Eragon they debated what to do with Sloan and Katrina. Whether they should eat them or not. Roran and Saphira ambushed them; Saphira killing two Lethrblaka, while Roran hammered the two Raz'ac to death. Freeing Eragon, they went to look for Katrina, and instead they found Sloan. Two more hours went by, before Eragon used the draumr kópa to see what section within Helgrind she was in. Saphira commented the different passageways and rooms had different consistencies of rock. Arya nodded.

Knowing the right section, they went and freed Katrina. Roran wanted to leave Sloan behind, after all he betrayed their whole village. Eragon, however, felt Sloan would get his due when they got back to Surda.

"There weren't any slaves in Helgrind or Dras-Leona," Eragon stated absentmindedly. Arya perked up when he reported that news.

"They must have moved the slaves to Melian," Narí commented. "That is after all a good location for Galbatorix to regroup."

"Yes, and the men of the army will take the female slaves and rape them!" Eragon angrily said.

"Nay, Melian or any place between there and here is not where Galbatorix's army is," Arya interrupted. Eragon stared at her.

"Where could they be?" Eragon mumbled to himself. Arya knew he swore that someday he would free the slaves. One time they had talked about the condition of slave-traders, and how Eragon could not do anything about it, because he was not strong enough.

Lifaen remarked, "Narí and I hid on the outskirts of Helgrind, towards Urú'baen. We slew a squad of Galbatorix's men."

"And destroyed a Raz'ac and its mount while they came out to go to Uru'Baen," Narí added. Arya nodded, but something was not right. She paused as she figured it out.

"Did any of you see, hear, or engage in battle with the other Raz'ac and Lethblaka?" she asked anxiously.

"There were no more," Eragon answered, his statement echoed by Saphira, Lifaen, Narí, and Roran. Arya brought her brows together, even as she stood to pace. Eragon glanced at Roran, who had a confused look on his face. Lifaen and Narí stared curiously at Arya. Roran held Katrina tighter. Saphira rumbled, deep in her throat, to let Arya know she was there.

Finally, Arya turned toward Lifaen and Narí, eyes blazing. "You fools! Raz'acs always travel in groups of two, or four, or six, or eight! In listening to Eragon and your account of what happened, it is easy for me to discern what happened. By Eragon's account and yours, you killed three Raz'acs and three Lethrblaka. One Raz'ac and its mount got away, no doubt to report to Galbatorix, who will obviously send the Red Rider to capture Eragon and Saphira. Where do you think it was going?" she asked forcefully.

Lifaen and Narí turned white. They stared at her. Arya started pacing. What could they do? Galbatorix had probably sent out Murtagh and Thorn to capture Saphira and Eragon. Normally, Arya would take the chance the presence of the two elves offset any advantage Murtagh had using the Vault of Souls. However, she had just encountered an evil force more malevolent the Durza. That force, coupled with Murtagh and Thorn, would overwhelm Eragon, Saphira, the two elves, and her.

After a quarter hour of no one saying anything, Arya hatched an idea that would work, and take care of two of the problems they faced— Murtagh and Thorn, and the absence of slaves. Where had they gone? Arya did not know, but she intended to find out.

She outlined her plan to the rest of the group. Eragon would come with her to search for the slaves, which in all previous times trafficked through Dras-Leona. Roran would take Katrina, and ride Snowfire back to Surda. Lifaen and Narí would take one of the elven horses and travel concealed, but close enough to Roran and Katrina to act quickly if they ran into trouble. Saphira did not like the idea of separating Eragon from her. Arya acknowledged her doubts. They should take time to place extra wards around themselves, but leave Roran and Katrina's where they were. Arya asked Eragon if he had a helm. He replied he did not, but Roran had one.

"Take the helm and place it on top of the traitor, and lash him firmly in place aboard Saphira," Arya suggested. "She can fly, and Eragon can come with me, with the other elven horse to try to find out what happened to the slaves." She turned toward Eragon, "Or have you forgotten the feelings of injustice you felt for the slaves?"

The fire in his eyes told Arya all she needed to know. "What happens if the Red Rider tracks Saphira?" Katrina asked.

"I will cast a ward around where we are," Arya said calmly. "Eventually Saphira will reveal it is not Eragon on her back, but rather a decoy. Saphira will contact Eragon, then he will use the draumr kópa to contact the Red Rider, and threaten to take his life if he does not leave her alone."

Katrina laughed. _I like her_, Arya thought. Perhaps Hithräthr could check the historical records at the library in Ellesméra to see if the royal blood ran through her veins. _After all, there would be some descendants of King Palancar there in Palancar Valley_, Arya considered.

Saphira spoke to Eragon, though Arya was the targeted audience. _I do not think you should be apart from me, just look at what happened at Helgrind._

_I fell off you!_ Eragon protested.

_Still_, Saphira sarcastically stated.

_Just think, you will have Sloan on your back, good chance for you to practice rolling over and flipping_, Eragon suggested. _In fact, I think you need to practice_. Arya, listening to there conversation, gave a wicked smile.

_Hmm, that in itself is too __tempting for me to pass up,_ Saphira said. _I trust Arya, however if anything happens, I'll pin you to my back and never let you of!_

_I love you, _Eragon stated_. _

_Then I will bind you all the tighter! _Saphira said fiercely. Arya placed her hand on Saphira's side. Saphira turned and looked at Arya. _You had better take care of him._

_I thought you said you trusted me?_ Arya questioned her. Eragon smiled.

_Hmm, I suppose I did_, Saphira reflected with mock sarcasm. Arya smiled derisively at Sloan, who suddenly knew what they had planned did not bode well for him. Saphira walked over to him, dragging her tail from side to side violently. She placed her head down right in front of Sloan's, and blew two puffs of smoke through her nostrils.

Roran and Eragon bound Sloan as tight as they possibly could. They lifted him up on Saphira's back and tied his hands and legs in place. Roran put the helm firmly on his head. Then they stood back and admired their handiwork.

_I will see you back in Surda_, Saphira told Eragon, and then taking a huge leap spread her wings to fly. She roared twice, then flew away.

As Eragon watched her go, Arya whispered in his ear, "It is not the easiest thing to watch your dragon take off without you." Eragon glanced over at her, and gave a nod of assent.

She turned to Lifaen and Narí and said, "Un du evaríya ono varda." They bowed. Arya turned to Roran and Katrina. "May you have a safe journey." Roran bowed his head slightly, while Katrina gave her thanks and well wishes. Eragon patted Roran on the shoulder, then turned to leave. Arya spoke quietly to the elven horse, Folkvír. He tossed his head and started down the hill, with Arya and Eragon quickly walking beside him.

Arya waited until they had covered a small distance, then she quietly told Folkvír to stop. She sighed. Eragon said, "Arya, I know you. You do not have to hide from me."

"I know," Arya responded. "I am tired. And I am afraid, both of the problems I have with the draumr kópa, and the new evil, which has risen. I want you to reach out with your mind, and touch the place near Leona Lake going south along the Jiet River."

Eragon opened his mind, and Arya took what he felt. First, he noticed ants in the ground near them, expanding outwards to include them and their immediate area, and finally long distance_. "Eragon thinks the opposite way of me and everyone else I know,"_ Arya considered thoughtfully. _"He is unique in such."_

Eragon stated, "I do not feel any overwhelming sense of evil." Arya silently consented. "Here, you should ride Folkvír. I will run next to you." Arya thanked him with only a small movement, then got up on Folkvír.

"I have never felt this way," Arya observed. "Even when Durza had me."

"And it irks you no end," Eragon concluded. "Get some sleep, and we will stop only when you have gotten enough. Then you can tell me about the problems you have with the dream stare." Arya looked at Eragon, gratefulness in her eyes. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Especially since this took a few days to get right. So, please review away! I'm begging!

Eierdail The Evening Star (ancient language)

I am sorry, but I could not fix the spacing on the songs right. If anybody knows how to do it, please write!


	47. Ch 47: On the Road Again

Chapter 47: On the Road Again…

Note: I got around to using this as a title for a chapter.

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

_Arya ran through the woods, the sun beating down, shining through the trees. She laughed, and twirled around to catch a quick glance at Fäolin, and then ran one more. She stopped at the Menoa Tree, feeling its living presence. She waited for just a second, until Fäolin had almost caught her, and then she hopped onto a root. He called out to her in delight, thinking she would surrender now, but she didn't. She just kept out of his reach hopping from one root to another around the Tree. Arya then ran some more, leaping over the stream, laughing._

"_Oh, come now, my girl!" Fäolin cried. Arya laughed some more, and ran further into the forest. Faolin followed quickly, but not too quickly that he would overtake her. He prepared to jump, calculating her speed, and determined to catch her. Finally, he leaped, coming up with nothing but air. Arya had tricked him. "Drat!" he cursed. This time Arya slowed down, so he would catch her. He did, and they went tumbling down the thicket, coming out on the other side, with a few scrapes from thorns. Fäolin landed first, and Arya on top of him._

"_Just as it should be," Arya said teasingly. Fäolin reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. He then grabbed the flower, which had fallen out of her hair._

"_Tisk, tisk, you should not be so flippant with the flower I made for you," Fäolin scolded in a kindhearted way._

"_Then you should not have picked the flower, if you do not want anything to happen to it," Arya commented dryly._

"_You ran after I put the flower in your hair," Fäolin challenged her._

"_True, true," Arya admitted._

"_I will just plant the almost crushed flower when we get back to Tialdarí Hall," he told her._

"_If we get back to Tialadrí Hall," Arya said slyly. Fäolin grinned and kissed her. A long kiss, culminating in a sigh coming from Arya. Fäolin turned her over._

"_Yes, if," he stated, and laughing he started to kiss her again. All was perfect, she thought, here with her mate. Then the image changed, to a sunless day, where Fäolin fell, shot dead by Urgals under the control of the Shade._

_The place morphed and thrust her back to her quarters in Tialadrí Hall, where she stared at the black morning glory embedded in a perfect glass sphere. Then Arya looked at the fairth of Fäolin. _

_Suddenly, under the Menoa Tree, Arya turned round and round. Overhead, Bladgen shrieked, "Wyrda!" She looked upwards, and saw the moon, which shone brightly overhead, the beams lighting up the branches of the Tree._

"_Quiet!" she thundered to the white raven._

_Bladgen did not move, shrieking once more, "Wyrda!"_

_Arya moved toward the raven, but he flew away. She glanced upwards again at the moon, and then downwards to see something laying on the ground by the roots of the Tree. She clambered down to see what this was—and found the blossom of flowers, which Eragon had picked for her. She bent down to pick them up…and stopped, thinking she shouldn't with Fäolin's death so clearly in her mind. _

"Arya!" a voice shook with worry, as an arm reached up and steadied her…on a horse. No, she did not sit just on any, but the elven horse, Folkvír. She opened her eyes and realized she had almost fallen except for Eragon's hand on her arm, steadying her. She glanced down at Eragon for a second, and then looked around.

"Where is Saphira?" she demanded.

"Not here," Eragon said exasperatedly. She could see the irritated look on his face change to concern. Then she remembered where she was, and the mission, which she had taken with Eragon. Arya saw no one around, not even a road, so she dismounted.

"I am sorry for the lapse in judgment," Arya stated cautiously.

"I understand," Eragon softly said. Arya frowned as she turned her head away. She reflected on the harsh reality that now gripped her with the draumr kópa. The reality sunk in to Arya. She would never be the same again. She could not initiate a dream stare; conversely, the dream stare could catch her unawares. She considered the episode with the dwarves. They had seen her at her weakest time, and knew the problems she had with getting caught in the draumr kópa, but they did not know how deep the problem went.

Arya could hide it from them, there was no reason to inform them at any rate, one way or the other. Besides, two of the dwarves came from Dûrgrimst Vanyûlíz, and they would not relate the problems Arya had, because they knew magic and so had a good indication of what Arya went through. King Orik had sent a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum that had his confidence so he would report the problem only to the king.

Vaguely, she noted Eragon directed Folkvír to a spot, which had a small break in the trees. Arya frowned. She shared the problem with Lagow and Nuala, and in retrospect, she should not have! She could only rely on their kindness to keep it hidden from the other elves so Islanzadí would never discover the problem at all. Fortunately, she did not mention the problem in front of Lifaen and Narí.

She recalled how weak she was, and deciding to hide it from the two elves. _"My thoughts are my own!"_ Arya screamed inside her own mind. _"No one has any right to question me, or even know what went on inside my head, and the jumbled feelings that went through my heart."_ Yet, she had touched Eragon on his arm, signaling they would talk about it later. Now, she sorely regretted that! _"It is my problem and my concern! It belongs to me, and to no one else." _Besides, Saphira was not there. She had not considered she would be alone with Eragon. The phantom of Fäolin hung over the decision Arya made, though she did not recognize it.

"The draumr kópa trapped you. I had to call your name several times before you woke up. What happened?" he asked.

Arya frowned. "Nothing important, just images from my past," she fibbed, hoping that would stall him, but firmly believing it would not. She steeled herself for the comment she knew was coming, and braced herself for the comeback she would have to give. Eragon held out his hand to help her dismount from Folkvír.

Eragon just nodded and reached for bread, fruit, and drink; the expression on his face showing nothing to indicate anything was wrong. "Here," Eragon said. "The Faelnirv will give you strength."

"I am better," Arya stated. "Nevertheless, I shall have some." Eragon passed her the flask, and then started eating the piece of fruit. Arya tilted the flask up, drinking down a good-sized portion of the drink, and then she tore off a piece of bread.

"You slept for an entire day," Eragon offered. Arya gasped. "But you do look better."

"I am fine," Arya rebutted his concern, not succeeding in keeping the annoyance she know felt out of her voice. _It is not his fault_, she said internally. "Are we on the way to Belatona?" she changed the subject by asking.

"Aye," Eragon said. "We should be there in a day and a half. Folkvír does not require the rest as much as horses trained by humans do." Arya nodded, grabbing a fruit now.

She saw Eragon opening his mouth, probably to ask about the dream stare again, so she quickly asked, "Have you been in contact with Saphira?"

"Aye," Eragon answered. "Saphira and I have not been apart since Dras-Leona. It is unnerving, but Saphira's exuberance at practicing every twist and turn of flying, makes it almost worthwhile. She doesn't even mind the vomit, which Sloan did continually, driving himself to a place where all he could do was dry-heave. He finally passed out."

"Saphira flies ahead of Roran and Katrina?"

"Nay," Eragon answered. "Although she constantly flies a little bit away from them, and then circles back around. She is keeping a good eye on them. She also relayed to me she did not encounter anything close to what you experienced." Arya nodded. "I have also 'talked' with Lifaen and Narí. They are riding a parallel course to Roran and Katrina."

"Katrina is not one of your traditional ladies," Arya commented.

"Nay, she is not like other human females," Eragon responded, letting Arya know subtly he did not consider himself to be entirely human.

Arya then groaned. "I must contact Lagow or Nuala and report the evil I encountered and the death I saw." She got up, walked a little bit away, and then pushed her mind outward, over the leagues which separated her from Lagow and Nuala. She found Nuala.

"_Have you found anything, Arya Dröttningu?"_ Nuala asked.

"_Yes, I did,"_ Arya answered. _"And it is not good news. In fact, it is the opposite. What I feared most is true! Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthreä are dead, slain by an evil more malevolent than the Shade."_

Nuala drew back in her head, registering shock and then sorrow_. "How do we deal with it?" _she asked_. _

"_I do not know,"_ Arya confessed. _"Where are the rest of the spellweavers?"_

"_They arrived not long after you left,"_ Nuala answered.

"_Have you sensed any particular pernicious being coming to Surda?"_ Arya questioned.

"_No,"_ Nuala replied. An intense relief swept over Arya and emanated through her link to Nuala. _"How could Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthreä fall to such an evil?" _

"_I do not know,"_ Arya answered. _"However, you should know I consider it far more dangerous than capture and torture by Durza. I experienced a real sense of calamity that went beyond me, when I found the three. Insects were crawling all over them, and though recently slain, their bodies appeared as ones decomposed for a season."_ Arya waited, to see how Nuala handled the news. She felt anger, sorrow, and fear in Nuala's mind. The fear probably echoed what Arya felt.

"_Do you desire us to come to where you are?"_ Nuala finally asked.

"_No,"_ Arya responded quickly_. "I do not know what this evil creature plans, but I know it will not come near where the army is."_ Arya felt Nuala's consent_. "Besides, I have not felt anything around where I am, and Saphira, through Eragon has related to us that she has not encountered anything like what I ran into. You should stay there, and do not give the information to anyone except Nasuada herself."_

"_She is at Borromeo Castle in the Surdan capital of Aberon,"_ Nuala said. _"Would you like for me to take a message to her?"_ she asked.

Arya considered it for a moment. _"Yes,"_ she finally answered. _"As long as the rest of the elven spellweavers stay where they are. Lifaen, Narí will arive with Eragon's cousin and his fiance. Saphira will arrive, with a traitor on her back. However, leave the judgment to Eragon and Roran, his acts cost them more than anyone else." _

Nuala agreed. She then commented it was difficult dealing with Du Vragr Gata, especially Trianna. Arya asked further, and Nuala told Arya that she could not convince them "gata" should come after "vrangr", no matter how many times she explained the words in the correct order in the ancient language_. "They should appreciate someone who can help them,"_ Nuala commented. Arya agreed, and terminated the link. Nuala an elf, had never been around humans, and thus did not understand their ways. She did not see her offering her knowledge would be an intrusion into the lives, when in fact, Nuala meant nothing by it, only trying to help.

She turned, and saw Eragon sitting on a log and staring off into the air, a dejected look on his face. _"Eragon, you do not understand,"_ Arya thought. _"I have told too many people about the difficulty with the dream stare. Now is not the time, for we are alone, you and I."_

"Eragon," Arya stated. He looked up at her. "We had better prepare for Belatona. We must find a way inside the town, without revealing our faces." Eragon agreed halfheartedly. Arya internally scowled. _"Eragon, I am sorry, you are just a boy, and cannot understand how I feel. You have not lived long enough to understand what I experience with the draumr kópa, and how it feels for it to be beyond my reach."_ Besides the dream stare, Eragon had mentioned the wild melody, which flowed through her being. Arya did not…could not talk about that! Eragon had once again showed his immaturity.

Eragon got up, walked over to where he had sat the bags. He pulled out a cloak with a hood. "You have one as well?" he asked.

"Yes," Arya answered. "That will work." She then turned to Folkvír, lifted their packs and placed them across his back.

"Arya, I know you must struggle with…"

"You have no idea how I struggle!" Arya cut him off. "If it were not for the goal of defeating Galbatorix, I would resign as ambassador. I do not, because of that singular goal."

Eragon stopped for a moment, before asking nonchalantly, "Arya, do you remember taking me to meet Rhunön?"

"What does that have to do with now?" Arya ruthlessly questioned.

"Rhunön told me if I could have anything I wanted if I uttered a few words, then the goal matters not," Eragon stated. "She said the lesson for me is to embrace the journey."

"So?" Arya asked angrily.

"You have the goal of defeating Galbatorix, right?"

"Of course, that is the only thing that matters," Arya retorted, not realizing she had stepped right into his trap.

"Then why don't you send for some other elf to assume the ambassadorship to the Varden?"

"I seriously thought about doing as such."

"Why didn't you? Why instead, did you set out on the journey to uncover what happened to the three elves? Did you not know your problems with the draumr kópa?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Arya stated slowly. "However, there was not time for me to call for another elf to come and be the ambassador to the Varden. Even if I could, I decided that no other elf had been in contact with the Varden, and would be suspicious of Nasuada. She is just a child in their eyes."

Eragon changed the subject, focusing instead on making an observation concerning his life. "I think Rhunön had the right of it; though I did not understand then, I do now. All the experiences since Saphira hatched for me, made me who I am today. Good things, as well as bad. The goal is to defeat Galbatorix, but if I faced him without the journey, I would lose. Even now, I still must receive more training, or go through trials by fire if I am going to have any chance against the Black King." He paused for a second so the point that he made had a chance to sink in. "So, what of you, Arya?" he pointedly asked.

Arya scowled, and brought both of her eyebrows together.

"Well?"

"I concede the point," she relented.

"Good," Eragon said amicably. "As long as you don't forget where you came from, that you are your father's daughter, or disallow your gifts because of a _minor_ problem with the draumr kópa. Yes, minor. You have spent the last seventy years serving honorably as ambassador from the elves. No one could take your place."

"If I died, another elf would take my place," Arya decried.

"Unlikely," Eragon calmly stated. "There would be no more ambassador to the Varden. However, I would in effect, take on that role. So, do not die, because you do not want me to take over."

Arya frowned, but conceded he was correct. "I am sorry, you do know how I feel." Eragon bowed his head slightly. He then turned and buckled the scabbard, which held Kílethlí's sword, onto Beloth the Wise. Arya just stared at him as he spoke quietly to Folkvír, not knowing what to say.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Note: Don't worry about Arya closing up with Eragon. The more important quality is the response Eragon gave to Arya at the end of the chapter! See, he's steadily maturing. They _will_ work together to find what happened to the slave-traders. By the way, look for the interaction with Saphira in the next chapter.


	48. Ch 48: The Red Rider

Chapter 48: The Red Rider

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stood at the edge of a plain, considering whether they should cross it, or take the shorter route through an area covered with rocks, known to the locals as "the slate breaker". Meaning if a person tried to take a horse through the pass, they would inevitably stumble, and whatever they carried, including passengers, would fall down to the bottom, where sharp rocks stood out from the ground like barbed branches stood around and scraped a person who did not take the time to walk away. No one survived even though the drop was not large. Eragon stood beside her.

"Folkvír is not like a human horse," Eragon said. Arya scowled.

"I still am not sure we should take the shorter route," Arya responded.

"We will let him lead us," Eragon stated. "Then we shall come behind him. Unless you think Folkvír is not up to the task, and wish we had Feldûnost?" he asked shrewdly.

"Nay, Folkvír is as competent as any goat, and can carry much more," Arya responded angrily. "We will go through 'the slate breaker'." Eragon nodded, and started to walk away. "Plus, we will not have to don our hooded cloaks yet."

"Aye," agreed Eragon. He slung one of the leather bags over Folkvír's back, with the 'neighing' of the horse, who understood they had talked about him. Arya picked up her bag, slung it across and waited while Eragon fastened the two bags together.

They started off moving fast, but slowed as they got into 'the slate breaker'. "I do not know why people have named this place such. It does not seem inhospitable."

"Repeat that to me in a half hour," Arya slyly said. Eragon grinned. Folkvír picked his way steadily through the narrow pass, and soon it became clear what Arya had spoken of. Her eyes danced as Eragon scowled. "Well?" she challenged.

"All right, I understand why people refer to this area as 'the breaker'," Eragon assented. "Because if you traveled here, you would inevitably fall off the path and 'break' yourself on the rocks below." Arya nodded. They continued more slowly now, following Folkvír's steps as he made his way through the rocks, which jutted up from the ground, and had sharp jagged edges that would impale any man who fell on them.

"Arya, can I ask you something?" Eragon softly inquired. Arya drew in her breath, wondering what Eragon had in mind. Surely, he would not renew his pursuit of her? She finally relented, giving him a nod to go ahead. "I have spent much time thinking about Blagden's words to me about my father," he said. Arya felt the muscles in her back and shoulders loosen from the tension she had experienced.

"You have concluded what they meant?" Arya asked.

"Not really," Eragon confessed. "I just wonder about a couple of facts Angela told me, at different times, have any relation to the other."

"Oh?" Arya asked in a conversational tone, indicating she would listen to whatever he had to say.

"When I first went to her shop, she challenged me if I wanted my future told," Eragon answered in an even tone. "At first, I thought not to, except when she shared the name of one other person whom had their fortune told— Selena. My mother. Of course, I did not mention to her the name meant anything to me, but asked if she would recall what she told Selena. Angela did not remember…well, at least I think she didn't."

"With Angela you can never be sure," Arya commented adroitly. Eragon flashed a small smile.

"Nay, you cannot," he wryly agreed with her. "However, she did remember the fortune was bad. Nay, Angela told me the look on Selena's face she would never forget. Then later, when Saphira and I came to Farthen Dûr, and found Angela there as well. By then, of course, she had already helped you with the Skila Bragh, but her presence surprised me. I guess she is more important, and involved than I ever expected."

"Angela visited Ellesméra a couple of times," Arya remarked. "And there was the incident with the dwarves…" She let the sentence die out slowly. "Half of the elves did not like her, her use of magic they did not like. However, I found her refreshing and unique. Besides, the company she kept allowed her access to elves."

"Solembum?" Eragon asked. Arya nodded. "Werecats are special, but I do not know much about them." Arya stared at him, telling him by the look on her face if he would only ask her, she would fill in more details. "Nevermind, you can tell me about them later." Arya tilted her head slightly. "So, I found her there and shared with her about Brom's death. She had predicted it, well, just a death, she didn't know who. She had laughed when in Terim I informed her the man with me was Brom. She regretted her laughter, as much as Angela regrets anything. But there in Farthen Dûr, she revealed to me, as a part of the 'curse', which she said accompanied his life, he once loved a woman but it was his affection for her that lead to her death. Could Brom have loved Selena? And that he came to Carvahall because of me?" He paused, and took a huge gulp of air. "Could Brom be my father?"

Arya frowned slightly and brought her brows together as she thought for a few minutes about what Eragon had thought about. She slowly answered him, wanting to take the sting out of her words. "I do not know about Brom loving anyone in particular. However, if Angela took the time to say it to you, I have no doubt it's true. I also do not know why he chose to come to Carvahall. I always assumed he chose the location because of where the town lies; deep inside Palancar Valley, faraway from Urû'baen as he could reasonably get. However, in knowing Brom for all my life, I never thought of him as a father. I cannot see that with Brom. What was your experience like with him?"

"I don't know," Eragon confessed. "For all my life before Saphira, I knew him as Brom the Storyteller. I rarely saw him, and when I did he was a stranger to me. Only when I started asking him about dragons did he take note of me. He found the gedwëy ignasia on my palm. From that point on he kept an eye on me, though too late to save Garrow from the Raz'ac."

"And in all your travels?"

"Well, he taught me how to fight with a sword, the basics of magic, and started teaching me to read in Terim," Eragon answered. "But mostly, he taught me because I rode Saphira. Although, he knew some facts about Garrow that I did not know. For instance, Brom showed surprise Garrow had not taught Roran and me to read. He knew Garrow could."

Arya looked at him with sorrow. "Eragon, I do not say this lightly, Brom did not seem like the type who would ever have a child. The loss of his Saphira was almost too much for him to bear." When she saw her answer had discouraged Eragon she stated, "I am not the person who would know such details. Angela is more the person who would know. You must think about this, if Angela knew your name, and later found out that you had come from Carvahall, do you not think she would mention something as important as Brom being your father?"

"I guess so," Eragon answered, dejectedly.

"However, Angela does not know everything," Arya said adroitly. Eragon glanced her way, and forced his lips to curve upward in a smile. He started to ask her about werecats she thought— but abruptly, he stopped, looking and listening far away. Arya called out a word in the ancient language, which halted Folkvír. She then concentrated on hearing what Eragon heard.

As she tuned in to the signals, she found Saphira talking to him. _Murtagh and Thorn have pursued me, yet I have gone upward, into some low-lying clouds, turned around and flew back over them_, Saphira reported. _Then I ducked back down to show them where I had gone. Now, I am in the clouds again. Of course, I used the time wisely. I shall have to report to Glaedr all the practice I have gotten on my aerial acrobatics._

Saphira's voice contained such biting sarcasm Arya had to laugh. Eragon glanced at her, but focused back on Saphira. Arya spotted a place where the slate was sticking up at almost ninety degrees. She pulled Eragon over, as he instructed Saphira.

_I am having fun with Murtagh and Thorn_, Saphira defended her actions. _Besides, you will have to admit that Sloan is terrified— well, more terrified than he had been before, and gives me the chance to work on maneuvers that Glaedr taught me. _Arya cast a ward, making the area around Eragon black, with nothing else for Murtagh to see, and more importantly, he would not know where Eragon was. She picked his knife of his belt and handed it to him. Arya saw the muscles in his shoulders and back tensed as he waited for Saphira to stop her aerial acrobatics, and face Murtagh on the ground.

She then took one flask they had brought, which she had filled with dirty water and poured it down the slate. She started to say 'dramur kópa' when she realized she could not, the simple transaction of magic beyond her abilities. Arya scowled, and shook Eragon to get his attention. When he turned she told him she could not make the dream stare. Eragon nodded, looking with great empathy towards her. "Draumr kópa," Eragon stated effortlessly, and the water remaining on the slate shimmered and changed to where they could see Saphira, with a frightened man who could not move, attached to her back. Sloan had lost the helm Eragon had put on him.

Saphira glided down out of the clouds, and roared a challenge at Thorn. She had gotten the better of him this time too. She remarked Thorn could defeat her while on the ground, but in the air she could do what she wanted. Eragon strongly told her to glide down and settle on the ground. She snorted but did as he asked, tucking her wings in and swooping down. They could see Thorn, directed by Murtagh took a different tact. He would end three lengths of a wagon in front of her.

Eragon, Arya and Saphira took in their breath. Galbatorix had charged Murtagh and Thorn with bringing Eragon and Saphira to him in Urû'baen, something he could not accomplish with Eragon not there and more importantly, with Eragon threatening to take his own life! As Arya and Eragon stared at the image they saw Thorn land and his rider dismount. Murtagh took off his helm as he realized Eragon was not there, a pretender rode Saphira.

"What does Eragon not feel like taking the beating I will hand out?" Murtagh asked derisively. Saphira lifted her head, took one side of her mouth up off the teeth, and laughed as much as she could, being a dragon. Murtagh stepped back, confused. Eragon made the dream stare more than just something by which a person could see, so he could reveal and speak to Murtagh.

"Red Rider," Eragon stated with authority. Murtagh turned to see Eragon with everything else blacked out, including Arya's presence. "You no doubt are under orders from the Black King to capture Saphira and I," he continued. "However, you should know I am ready to give up my life before I let you take Saphira."

Murtagh laughed. He expressed nothing other than utter contempt for Eragon. "You would not dare! Her life is too valuable to you, and by lazy elves and glutinous dwarves pump up your life, which is overall rather insignificant."

Arya saw Eragon raise the knife to his throat. "Do you want to try me?" he asked calmly. Murtagh laughed, only this time, the ridicule echoed hollow. Murtagh drew Zar'oc.

"Then how would you like if I slay whomever is on Saphira?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Eragon stated, as he shrugged. "It will save me the trouble of doing it myself." Murtagh dropped his sword down next to his body. "Saphira, would you please inform Murtagh you and I agree on this matter?"

_Eragon and I are in perfect agreement on this matter_, Saphira broadcast her thought so everyone could hear.

"But you can't do that!" Murtagh cried furiously. "You are the mother of a new breed of Dragonriders!"

_Not in this life, or in any other, will I ever join forces with Galbatorix!_ Saphira angrily said. She blew two puffs of smoke out of her nostrils. Thorn angled his body down to jump the distance between himself and Saphira, but Murtagh held up his hand to stop the dragon. _Hmp_, Saphira responded to Thorn's aborted leap, and let her thoughts of disappointment made known to everybody.

"I am far away from Saphira," Eragon stated, and pushed the knife into his neck, drawing a slight amount of blood.

Murtagh shrieked, "You do not understand what Galbatorix has planned! The Varden are on the wrong side. You should know this, before it is too late!"

"It is already too late for you Murtagh," Eragon derisively stated.

"You want to tear down the Empire?" Murtagh asked belligerently. "Or do you want to take it over?" he accused Eragon.

"I have no intention of ruling Alagaësia," Eragon responded. Arya allowed herself to smile. Eragon had caught Murtagh off guard.

"Then who will you have rule this great land?" Murtagh pressed. "Elves? Ha, they're no good to anybody, hiding out in that forest. No, they have turned their backs on the Empire. Besides, the humans who make up Alagaësia would never allow that. Galbatorix is right, the new Dragon Riders will take control of the land once again, and then all violence will cease. You know…"

Arya concentrated on projecting her mind forth, but subtly, so Murtagh would not know she scanned him. She did not want to antagonize him, because who knew what that would accomplish? Furrowing her brows, she made a quiet entrance to Murtagh's mind, going slowly so he would not know. She paused, for Murtagh had stopped in his rant toward Eragon. But just a second later, he started up again. She wanted to find out just what exactly it was that Eragon had told her he experienced.

She found in his mind he engaged with Eragon to such an extent he would not know Arya broke in. Or would he? The slight chance Murtagh could leave her broken and unable to use the magic, which flowed so freely throughout her inner core, made her pause. _"No, I must take this chance!"_ Arya said internally. She lightly entered his mind, and instantly felt the presence of what seemed like a multitude of voices; a multitude screaming for release.

Murtagh had stopped yelling at Eragon and now detected Arya's presence in his mind. Before he could do anything about it, she withdrew contact. He tried to follow her, but the magic Arya and Eragon had used, worked, and Murtagh could not make sense of where she went.

"You have the elf helping you!" Murtagh angrily expressed and demanded.

"Aye," Eragon stated, not moving the knife or changing his expression. Arya heartily approved of how Eragon handled himself.

Murtagh began to laugh, an evil laugh, one that carried great mockery. "You have cast your lot with the elves! Hah! You don't know what they're all about. They deceived you, brother, but I guess the elven wench has you tied around her little finger!" Arya noted Eragon did not change his pose or bearing. Murtagh, discouraged by Eragon's stubbornness, pulled himself upright, and called Thorn over to where he stood. Murtagh stayed there for a minute, calm now, arrogant, and expressing contempt for everything, which Eragon held dear. He then placed Zar'oc back in the scabbard, vaulted up on Thorn's back, and stated, "You win this round, brother. But do not get confident in your ways. The next time, we will be brutal, having the reigns taken off by Galbatorix."

_You do not want to fight?_ Saphira asked the other dragon calmly, with great amusement in her voice. Thorn growled once at her and then leaped into the air. As they disappeared over the horizon, only then did Eragon let his hand with the knife drop away from his neck. 

_I will come join you as soon as I have dropped off Sloan,_ Saphira told them. Eragon made his consent known, and then the image, which had allowed them to see and communicate with Murtagh and Saphira, shimmered once and then faded away.

"I think that went well," Eragon commented.

"Aye," Arya answered him. "It could not have gone better." She turned toward Folkvír, gave the command to go, and then beckoned toward Eragon. "After you," she said.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Now that Murtagh and Thorn are in the story, they will come again. On to Belatona!


	49. Ch 49: Oromis, Brom, Ethos, and Belatona

Chapter 49: Oromis, Brom, Ethos and Belatona

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Folkvír had stopped at the end of "the slate breaker". Arya and Eragon both took a short break to rest and eat fruits, nuts and bread. Arya took two portions of slate and put them in her leather bag. They could come in handy to make a fairth, should the need arise, or her desire to bring something of her home in Ellesméra to the Varden. Arya sat down, leaning against a rock. Eragon remained standing.

"What does 'ethos' mean?" Eragon asked.

"The character, sentiment, or disposition of a people, considered as a natural endowment," Arya responded. "It also includes the spirit, which actuates manners and customs." Eragon nodded. "I used 'ethos' because Sloan would not likely know that word, and so would become confused. By doing so, I elevated myself above him, and made him look foolish. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Eragon answered. "It's just I did not know what it meant."

Arya gave a quick, light laugh. "I only know it because I am one-hundred years old," she told him. "Besides, your vocabulary becomes massive when you study the Liduen Kvaedhí. I know the word because I had to learn it." Eragon gave a short nod, and then turned to look out over the Jiet River.

"We are going to have to find a way to cross the river," he said.

"There is a man who ferries people over on his raft," Arya commented. "The raft has a rope attached on both ends of the river, so when we are ready, we will go and he will pull us across."

"Could we not use magic?" Eragon asked. Arya furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Nay, I do not want to show ourselves," she replied. Arya poured out the flask to make a mud puddle. She handed the flask to Eragon, and bent down to grab a scoop of slop and started putting it on her lower arms.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked.

"I am smearing mud on my arms," Arya answered. "Then I will slather my face, and finally I will slosh my hands, and make them like they belong to an old person. You should gather the dry grass, put it in a pile and burn it using 'brisingr'. After I burn the pile of dry stalks sufficiently, I will use the ash on my hair. Then I will don the hooded cloak and arrange it so the guards cannot see my face. You should use the slop to mask your features as well. Then, we can go, pretend you are a young cousin of mine and enter Belatona unnoticed."

Eragon bent down and grabbed a handful of mud, and started slathering his hands with it. It took Arya and Eragon only a short time to put the mire in the correct places. Eragon started to put on his hooded cloak, but Arya reached out her hand and stopped him.

"Wait," Arya cautioned him. "You smell like sweet basil leaves, remember?"

"And you smell like crushed pine needles," Eragon answered. "We can look the part, but how are we going to smell the part?"

Arya reached into her bag and pulled out a small bowl, covered with a thin yet strong piece of paper. She took off the covering, and showed Eragon some medium-sized pieces of grain. She poured some water into the container, and mashed the mixture until she had produced a medium thickness of a noxious smelling substance. Eragon turned his head away. "Here, put this on your body," Arya said.

"How is the process going to work? That will give us the same scent."

"Nay, the chemical mush will react differently conforming to the way we each naturally smell." Arya grabbed a clop of the substance, and started putting it on herself. Eragon noticed the smell of the compound mixed with the smell of crushed pine needles, and gave off a pungent odor, though not as strong as he would have thought. Eragon hesitated, and Arya frowned. He threw up his arm, then reached in for a clop of the substance, and smeared it on his body.

"You were right, Arya," Eragon conceded. "Whatever the compound is definitely reacts in different ways based on our own unique smell."

Arya's eyes danced, while she calmly addressed Eragon. "You can make the argument elves are vain, however, that does not mean we do not have ways to disguise ourselves." Eragon acquiesced, and completed smearing the compound on himself.

"Now we both smell like common folk," Eragon observed. "Poor common folk. Why did you carry this with you?" he inquired.

"In case a situation arose that I would need that," Arya responded. Eragon started to place his hooded cloak on his body.

"Before you do that, you should take off Kílethlí's sword, Beloth the Wise, and your bow and arrow," Arya instructed him. "You can keep your belt knife. I, however, will leave sword, dagger, bow and arrows with Folkvír."

"Us leaving Folkvír, I can understand," Eragon said, alarmed. "But you can't be serious in leaving our weapons behind."

"No," Arya commented smoothly. "Folkvír will move south, below Belatona. Our weapons will go with him."

"That does not seem logical," Eragon pointed out. "We most likely will encounter Galbatorix's men."

"If we carry weapons, we lose the advantage we have of moving about freely," Arya explained. Eragon frowned. "You said that 'does not seem logical', where did you learn that?" she asked.

"Oromis asked me what was the most important characteristic a person could have," Eragon explained. "I guessed wisdom among other things, but he corrected me and said logic was the most important."

Arya furrowed her brows, put her hands up on her waist, and looked at Eragon for a moment. "Did Brom teach you that it is so?" she questioned.

"Nay," Eragon answered. "But then Brom taught me what I needed to know to survive. Oromis taught me many different more advanced substances, including logic."

"Eragon, I am not saying this because I am mean," Arya said thoughtfully. "However, if you go strictly by logic being the prize, then you should consider Morzan. Oromis taught him logic, and he learned better than anyone else. He employed that logic in every evil way possible, including seeing your mother as a way to obtain a certain end, a weaving around her a deceitful web, which she did not realize until too late. In that regard, Oromis taught Morzan everything he needed to become second only to Galbatorix among the Wyrdfell. In fact, Morzan was more logical than Galbatorix was."

Eragon flushed. "But Oromis is the wisest elf!" he stated empathetically.

"Even the wisest among us has certain areas in which we are blind," Arya commented softly. "We must go." She turned to Folkvír and fastened her leather bag, her sword, bow and arrows. She motioned for Eragon to do the same. Eragon complied. At the same time, he considered what she had said. Arya gave Folkvír a command and he neighed to show he understood.

Arya reached down and picked up the staff she had sung out of a hardwood tree, and set off. Eragon followed, seriously thinking about what Arya told him about Oromis' claim that logic was the highest goal.

"Eragon," Arya said softly. "I had a reason for reminding you of what Brom taught you. I would much rather have a Rider who is not necessarily the most logical, but is true of heart. Brom did more to oppose Galbatorix than Oromis did, which is not to say he lacks in his instruction of you. No, your training with Oromis and Glaedr is important. You must learn how to separate what Oromis teaches you into categories you can use, and categories where you might consider the situation as different. That is what it means to be a Dragon Rider. Ultimately, the right thing for Saphira and you might be different from what Oromis and Glaedr have. Consider Roran, and the incredible feat of moving your whole village south to join the Varden. Did he do that based on logic?"

"Nay," Eragon grudgingly admitted. "The Raz'ac took Katrina, and there was no other choice but for him to do what he did."

"Roran's accomplishment is better still, considering he could not rely on magic or any number of beasts," Arya responded. "No, he took charge and led the citizens of Carvahall, a village located in the far north of Alagaësia and led them, mostly intact to the south outside the Empire's boundaries, Surda. How is any of that logical?"

"It's not," Eragon conceded. Arya nodded.

"No," Arya said. "And that is one of the most courageous acts I have born witness to."

They walked swiftly now Arya lost in her own thoughts. "Arya Svit-kona." His use of the title added onto her name caught her attention. "Why do you now tell me these things, when before we went to Ellesméra everything you told me was positive?"

Arya frowned, closed her eyes, and gulped. "For so many years I was away, except for brief visits to carry the dragon egg to the elves. Now, I understand what I had built up in my mind did not meet the reality of what was there. I guess what I imagined was far different from reality, and I see clearly now."

"You do not feel Ellesméra is your home?" he asked, startled.

"Nay, Eragon, I did not say that," Arya answered him. "In fact, I realized how much I missed Ellesméra, _because_ it is my home. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Eragon said, a little uncertainty dotting his voice. Arya decided not to pursue the subject any further. He had heard and agreed with her assessment.

"I should point out logic is not a bad substance to have," Arya commented. "But first, it is far more important your heart is right."

Eragon drolly commented, "If logic were most important, then we would not do this." Arya smiled, and started running. Eragon chuckled a bit, and ran after her. Soon, they reached where Leona Lake flowed out into the Jiet River. "South," Arya commented. They changed direction, and ran south until they could see in the distance two men, standing on the edge, and the raft they ferried people across on. Arya immediately slowed down to barely moving forward, slumped over on her 'cane'. She held out the other arm and grabbed on to Eragon's arm.

Eragon unexpectedly stopped, and turned his head upwards. Arya immediately tuned in to hear Saphira, who communicated she had reached Surdan territory east of Cithrí, and let Roran, Katrina, Lifaen and Narí go with the Varden guards to Borromeo Castle in Aberon. She informed Eragon the Roran and the elves would make sure to lock Sloan in the dungeons until Eragon came back to judge him. Eragon expressed his thanks, told her to hurry and meet them at the rock formation along the Jiet River. He lowered his head as they approached the men who ferried people across. Arya peered around her hair to make note one of the two men wore colors that identified Galbatorix's army. The other man, dressed in faded black, obviously owned the raft, for he was overweight, and smelled pungent.

The overweight man stopped them. "What business do you have in Belatona?" he asked, with a vague threat.

"Pleez, I'm Evan, and my great Auntie needs to see a healer," Eragon said wistfully.

"That'll be twenty crowns," the man stated.

"Twenty?" Eragon asked. "A lot."

"It's thirty-five now," the man said coldly. The soldier laughed. Eragon made a noise of protest while he dug out thirty-five coins. "Now get on the raft as far away from me as is possible." Eragon and Arya complied and sat near the back as far apart as they could get. The soldier considered whether to join them. "This'll be my last run," the man told him. He shrugged and stepped on just in time as the man undid the rope, which held the raft in place. He pulled tirelessly on the rope and the raft slowly and surely made its way across.

When they reached the other side, they could clearly see the sun setting. The man grabbed the rope, stepped across to the dock, and secured it there. "Another fifteen crowns," he said. Eragon started to argue, but Arya squeezed his hand. He retrieved the crowns and handed them to the man.

The soldier, trying to make some profit, told Eragon he would lead him to the tavern if Eragon would pay him another thirty crowns. Eragon protested, and the soldier said nastily if Eragon resisted, he would be happy to lead them to a prison cell. Eragon coughed up the crowns, and the soldier led them through the streets until they came upon a tavern, called "The Red Boar". The streets were remarkably empty. The soldier pushed them rudely inside the tavern, and turned and walked out.

"Shh, Evan, we will just slip into the booth in the corner and listen," Arya softly whispered. Eragon nodded, and 'led' Arya to the booth in the corner. A few patrons were arguing, and soon the bartender threw them out. Arya scowled. Eragon whispered for her patience. They probably would not find anything out until the morning. Arya told Eragon to start up a conversation with the bartender and see what he could find out. She moved to another booth, closer to the bar, where she could hear.

Eragon introduced himself as 'Evan' and told the bartender he had brought his great-aunt to find a healer. The bartender did not find that worthwhile, and when he glanced at Arya he told 'Evan' he would be better off letting the natural course finish. Eragon leaned over to the bartender and whispered he had to take his great-Aunt, but he would prefer to sell her as a slave and pocket the money. The bartender sneered, impressed with Eragon.

"I hate to be the one who informs you of this," the bartender said, "But you just missed the last of a large group of slaves."

"Where are they going?" Eragon inquired.

"South," the bartender answered. "It's not my business to know." Eragon slipped five crowns on the bar. The bartender slid them over and pocketed them. "You did not hear this from me. But the King's soldiers took a large group, all females, except for a couple of older men. Now, if I could just remember where they were going."

"I'm obliged to find out." Eragon slipped five more crowns, which the bartender pocketed.

"Can't say that I ever knew," the bartender said, maliciously laughing because of the money he had swindled. Eragon started to argue with him, but Arya started coughing loudly. Eragon rushed over to her.

"Leave it," Arya whispered, between coughs. "Hit me," she said softly. Eragon shook his head. She swung the staff under the table and caught him on the shin. Eragon slapped her across her face. The bartender let lose with a baleful snicker.

"Boy, I wish I could help," he stated. "All I know is a company of Galbatorix's men left two days ago, and went south." Eragon inclined his head to 'thank' him, then lifted Arya roughly and led her out of the dingy tavern.

"Quick," Arya said. "We must go across the River, retrieve Folkvír, and then use the raft to come back across. We will not come back to Belatona."

"South," Eragon commented. Arya nodded. They moved slowly, as an older woman led by her younger 'nephew'. They stopped for a few minutes to see if the man who owned the raft was around. Since he was not, they quickly scrambled onto the raft. Eragon quickly said, "Rïsa." The rope lifted away. Arya started pulling the rope. Soon Eragon joined her. When they got across, they ran for a mile, then stopped and called for Folkvír. He came within a few minutes, and they ran back to the raft, hoping the man did not come to try to use it.

Fate helped and they quickly navigated back across the river. When Arya, Folkvír, and Eragon stepped off the raft, he guided it back out into the middle of the Jiet River, and said, "Brisingr." The rope caught on fire and soon had burned all the way through. "What?" Eragon asked when he caught the look on Arya's face.

"Nothing," Arya responded. "Just would like to wait around to see what happens, however, we cannot." Eragon smiled. Arya quickly grabbed her sword, dagger, bow and arrows, and attached them to her body. Eragon retrieved Beloth the Wise and Kílethlí's sword. Unlike Arya he left his bow and arrows attached to Folkvír. Arya spoke to the elven horse in the ancient language, then she gestured to Eragon. So they ran, putting distance between themselves and Belatona.

Saphira would not stop until she reached their agreed upon destination, and neither would Arya nor Eragon. They did stop to wash the stench off their bodies. "Eragon," Arya said softly. "I hope my answer to you about Brom did not turn you away to the teachings of Oromis solely. Brom had many secrets, and I would be foolish if I said I knew them all. You do not know if he was your father, or not. However, the sculpted sandstone mausoleum that Saphira and you carved for him had the words, 'Here lies Brom who was a Dragon Rider, and like a father to me. May his name live on in glory'. Did you tell the people of Carvahall about Brom?"

"Yes, you know I did," Eragon answered.

"I told Lord Däthedr to tell what Brom had accomplished in his life, everything! His name will truly live on in glory." Eragon accepted what she said, a thoughtful gaze on his face.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Next up, Saphira arrives, and they fight a battle.


	50. Ch 50: Blood Runs On the Road

Chapter 50: Blood Runs Upon the Road

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya sat near the Jiet River, resting their legs from running, knowing they will have to fight soon. If they didn't, they would fail_. "Simple as that,"_ Arya thought. She threw the piece of dead grass down on the ground, and gazed up at the sky, with an inkling of rain. Eragon, sitting beside her, was unavailable because he had gone into a dream stare. Arya sighed. She glanced at Folkvír grazing on the dead wire grass, and sighed again. They had not caught up with the slavers, not even with soldiers on the road. They had been careful, with one of them running slightly slower than full speed, keeping time with Folkvír, while the other ran ahead to see if they could spot anyone else on the road. Then they doubled back and ran behind the other two to check and make sure no one was following them.

Eragon stirred, coming out of his draumr kópa. He looked around and up at the low clouds in the sky. "The fog has lifted away," Arya commented.

Eragon made a motion of assent. "How long?" he asked.

"A couple of hours," Arya answered.

"Saphira is coming," Eragon said excitedly as he stood and brushed the pieces of grass off his body. Arya's face lit up as she stood. "Do you think we will find the slaves?"

"If they came this way, then absolutely," Arya responded. "Even with a group of soldiers to push them, they still will go slow, especially considering the make-up of the group."

"Do you think we will find anything?"

"Yes, I do," Arya said firmly. She set her jaw in such a fierce gaze Eragon had to agree with her. He inclined his head in consent. She focused then on what communication took place in their minds, and zeroed in on where Eragon heard Saphira. Arya could feel her presence, and estimated five minutes until she arrived. Arya and Eragon stood silently until they could make out the sapphire dragon coming toward them. Folkvír looked up, focused on what Arya and Eragon gazed at, neighed once and went back to grazing on the dead wire grass. Arya called out to Folkvír, immediately commanding his obedience, and he came over to where she was.

Arya, Eragon and Folkvír waited as Saphira began a downward glide, her wings arching and curving as she slowed her speed down. Arya could see Saphira had a fierce look on her face_. Where are the soldiers who lead the captured slaves?_ Saphira asked rhetorically, with contempt. _Let them burn!_ She added as she adjusted her glide and pulled up to land hard on the ground, her mass came resonating around Arya.

_Saphira, I am glad to see you_, Eragon said, and hugged her around one of her legs. She gently touched him with her snout.

_I love you too_, Saphira told him.

_Saphira, you can best help us by taking Eragon high in the air_, Arya stated. _Then you can scout the road, which leads by the river only a little bit more and then runs southwest toward the town of Feinster. I will ride Folkvír behind you. However, when you spot the soldiers and slaves, do not engage until you have informed me. The clouds are unusually low today, they should give you an advantage, however, do not engage the soldiers without me! _

Saphira snorted. Arya knew she had guessed right. _Do you understand?_ Arya pressed. Finally, Saphira assented. Eragon fastened Beloth the Wise and the scabbard, which held Kílethlí's sword around his waist, and vaulted onto Saphira's back. _Good hunting_, Arya said.

_You too_, Eragon replied as the wind of Saphira's take off blew at his hair. From the way Saphira arched her neck, there was no doubt she was of the mind that blood would spill out this day. Arya saw Saphira's blue wings beat as she turned and soared upwards.

Arya turned to Folkvír, adjusting the leather bags, which he carried. She mounted him and gave the command in the ancient language for him to 'move fast'. Folkvír neighed once, and pulled back his front two legs coming off the ground, and then he took off, galloping faster than any human horse. Arya glanced upward and saw Saphira as but a speck dwindling in the sky, and finally disappearing in the clouds.

Folkvír set a steady pace, as Arya tried to relax on his back. She shook her head. Somehow, this had become personal. She guessed that related to the disguise, which she had donned in Belatona. Arya set her jaw. This one grated on her because the slaves consisted of mostly women, with only a few old men. There was only one prime reason for women slaves, giving themselves to the soldiers, everything else they did was ancillary.

She had sensed Eragon had reached the same conclusion. Or else why was Saphira so keen to go after them, and only grudgingly agreed to Arya's demands she come back and notify her? Sahpira had picked up on what her rider felt, and this was the worst of all, especially since the women probably had endured rape. Arya had cautiously not brought it up with Eragon, but that did not matter. He _knew_ and she _knew_. She did not even bring it up with him. They agreed with no consultation.

Folkvír reached the place where the road veered away from the Jiet River. She urged him to pick up the pace. Every muscle she had tensed with expectation. Arya would not even consider they would not find the soldiers leading a group of slaves. Folkvír galloped for another hour, when in the distance Arya could see a large form on the horizon, closing fast. "Saphira," Arya said aloud. She let out a quick command in the ancient tongue so Folkvír would stop. Arya got down, and walked over to where Saphira landed. Eragon dismounted.

"They are ahead of us, heading for Feinster," Eragon said.

_I could have burned them all_, Saphira gruffly complained.

Eragon ignored Saphira, Arya gave him a quick nod of thanks. "There is a group of soldiers, eighteen strong, but only four of them ride horses. They keep the slaves bound to one another, and one of the soldiers enjoys pulling them until they fall over." Arya noted the anger in Eragon's voice.

"How many slaves?" Arya asked.

"Twice as many as soldiers," Eragon reported. "A couple of older men, several women and a few children, all female."

Saphira growled. Arya glanced at her for a second, and then focused back on Eragon. "How long will it take? Can we catch them before they reach Feinster?" she questioned him.

"Yes, they move slowly," Eragon replied. "We can catch them in the time it takes for the sun to move a degree."

Arya nodded. "This is what we will do." She explained her plan to Eragon and Saphira. They would take off and fly just above the lower boundary of the clouds. She would follow with Folkvír, until she could almost see them; she would have to rely on Eragon telling her she was well-nigh there. Arya would then dismount Folkvír and send him ahead parallel to the road. She would approach them from the other side. Eragon would take his bow and shoot from the clouds at the same time Folkvír ran past and Arya jumped out, catching them unawares. She hoped to get the slaves off the road, so Eragon had to hit his mark on the soldier who carried the rope that bound them. Then, Saphira would land in front of the rest of the soldiers. Eragon agreed. Saphira swept her tail back and forth, obviously looking forward to the ambush.

Eragon vaulted back up to her neck. "_Arya, I did not have any time to practice shooting an arrow from Saphira's back_," he commented, as Saphira's wings caught the updraft.

"You proved your competency in shooting from Saphira's back while she was flying consistently at a certain angle and a certain velocity. Those become fixed variables and all you must do is use the bow Islanzadí gave you, and the arrows you gathered from the eagle in the Beor Mountains."

Arya felt Eragon's agreement, and his gratitude for believing in him. "Yes, I do believe in you, Eragon," she said internally. It surprised her to feel that way. Of course, Eragon was a Dragon Rider, and he had proved himself to her when he saved her life, at the battle of Farthen Dûr, and even in Ellesméra. In fact, she trusted him with her own life more so than she would trust over three-quarters of the elves if it came down to it.

She reflected on that for the time it took her to reach the designated place where they were almost on the soldiers. Arya dismounted Folkvír, and instructed him on exactly what he should do. She then told Eragon to place his arrow in his bow, and wait until the men just caught sight of the elven horse. Then he could fire and Arya would attack from the other side of the road.

Arya saw Folkvír come into place, galloping off the road. She heard a few of the soldiers asking one another about the horse. She darted across the road, and came up silently behind them. Suddenly, an arrow came down from the clouds and struck the soldier who held the rope dead. Arya cried out as she rushed in, sword blazing. She quickly dispatched the other soldier close to the slaves, and grabbing the rope that tied them together, pulled them over to the side of the road and pushed them down into the gully.

Two more arrows came out of the clouds, one hitting the soldier, the other hitting one of the horses; knocking the soldier off. Arya raced around, putting off in the back of her mind the cries of the slaves, and tore through another soldier. Arya then whorled around just in time to catch a soldier's sword. She noticed Saphira landing on the ground with a resounding thump, causing confusion among the horses and soldiers. The soldier struck at her, trying to get through her defenses, but she ducked and easily knocked his sword away. He sneered, and she caught the symbol of Galbatorix, an orange and yellow flame, and below was a solid red rune, which meant 'death' translated.

Her eyes flashed. She brought her hand up and speaking in the ancient language, formed an emerald green orb on top of her hand. The soldier gasped. "I now try you, judge you, and find you wanting," Arya yelled. She threw the emerald ball furiously at the soldier, and it hit him, knocking him down as it burned his upper body. He fell dead before Arya. Emboldened, she tore through the soldiers with aplomb, knocking their swords easily aside. One of them got off a shot with his bow, which Arya stopped before it hit her, saying, "Letta orya thorna!" She then commanded the arrow, "Gánga aptr." The arrow turned and flew backwards, catching the soldier in the chest with such force the feathered end stuck in his chest. He fell, dead.

Arya became instantly aware of the number of soldiers and what position they occupied. She felt Saphira belch fire, and then reach out and tear another one in half. She faced down two soldiers, and with a flick of her wrist slew one of them, and then with another flick of her wrist slew the other one without looking. Her emerald eyes flashed with anger as she cut her way through the soldiers, none could stand in the way of her fury. Finally, she stopped, blood covered with a feeling of uttermost disgust. Arya looked around, and saw no one, except for one soldier, which Eragon kept alive, now on his knees facing him. In the back of Eragon stood Saphira, growling.

"Where were you taking these slaves?" Eragn demanded, placing the tip of Kílethlí's sword up to his neck.

"Go to hell!" the soldier shot back. Eragon tried a different tactic, raising a medium sized stone and using the ancient language made it extremely hot. "You will feel this burn inside you," Eragon stated. "Unless you answer me."

"You are weak Dragon Rider," the soldier sneered. "You can kill me and nothing will change. Any threat you make, even a thousand years in hell will not force me to tell you anything!" Eragon frowned. Arya stepped behind him, ruthlessly boring into the soldier's mind. He cried out, but Arya would not stop. Pain exploded within him, and Arya went through all the memories in his mind. Arya's overpowering force smothered him, and as Arya tightened her grip further, the soldier let loose with a helpless cry of pain. Arya clenched her jaws together, boring into his memories, exposing everything, strangling him with a terrifying force.

She got all the information she needed. Eragon expected her to stop. However, she finished squeezing the life out of him, until he collapsed on the ground, a corpse. "Come on," Arya commented to Eragon, who stared at her, not comprehending. Arya called Folkvír and then walked over to the gully, placing an arm down and giving in so she slid in and was there with the slaves. "Losna du Reísr," she cried ("Release the ropes"). The ropes, which bound the slaves, fell off and they were free. Unfortunately, Arya had scared the wits out of them, and Saphira didn't help, though she was not the main one they were afraid of.

Arya reached out her hand, and said, "Come on, give me your hand." A woman, seven months pregnant, grasped Arya's hand. Arya pulled her to safety. Eragon, wild and confused thoughts going through his mind about Arya, which she could feel, ran over to help them out of the gully. When they successfully pulled the last one out, Arya asked the pregnant woman, "How did you become pregnant?"

The woman tried to make a response, but none was forthcoming. Finally, a girl in her early teens stepped forward and answered, "One of the dead soldiers raped Donya seven months ago. Of all the time we have spent in captivity, she has spent the longest, by far." Donya let a look of utter remorse cross her face as her demeanor told Arya all she needed to know.

"Bless the child in her womb, Argetlam," Arya stated. Donya looked up first at Arya, then at Eragon as she comprehended what Arya had said. Eragon stepped forward, grateful to Arya, because she had given him the chance to bless a child, and undo at least part of what he felt guilty for concerning Elva.

"Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr," Eragon stated. Arya could feel the strength of magic go into the woman's womb, which held the baby safely.

"May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune, Argetlam blessed your child," Arya explained. "Now I will give you a blessing, though it is not as strong as Argetlam's, it carries the weight of all elves." Arya placed her hand on the woman's stomach, and said in the ancient tongue, "May you be a joy to your mother all the days of her life." The baby inside the mother's womb, kicked as if he knew what had happened. Arya told her what she had blessed him with. Tears ran unabated down Donya's face.

"I'm so happy," she finally said, around her sobs. No longer would this woman bear the curse of her child being the result of rape.

"You will take Folkvír and go to south along the Jiet River," Arya told them. "Then you will follow it as it turns and goes southeast. When you get to the point the river turns north again, you should quit following the river and go straight. There you will find soldiers of Surda and the Varden, and they will help you traverse the river. Here— "

Arya pulled out one of the pieces of slate. She concentrated on the slate, and uttered the spell. The slate turned with various colors, swirling until they settled down, and the fairth showed the crest of the Dröttning House, which of course would present itself as the sign of Queen Islanzadí. Eragon looked over her shoulder as she handed the fairth to Donya.

"You will show this to the guards," Arya explained. "That, and the presence of the elven horse, will convince them to take you into their land. It would not surprise me if you get to go to Aberon, the capital of Surda." Arya then instructed them in some basic commands for Folkvír, and finally, she pulled out all the food they had and gave it to the now free slaves. They all expressed gratitude, and then Donya and the smallest child mounted Folkvír and took off down the other way. They gave Saphira a wide berth. As they traveled over the distance and got out of sight, Eragon turned and grabbed Arya by the shoulders.

"Arya, what did you do?" he demanded, remarking about her actions in the earlier fight.

Arya flashed her emerald eyes, and responded, "I found out what we needed to know."

"No, not that…well, yes, that too, but the whole battle," Eragon questioned. "Why did you yell at the man you tried him, judged him, and found him wanting? And why did you ruthlessly kill the man I questioned."

Arya's face grew hard. "I will explain it to you," she said, keeping her voice even, though the fury was tangible. "However, we must get off the road, and put some distance between the slaughter of the men, and us."

Eragon said, "Fine. You must tell me what has gotten in to you. You have never reacted that way in all the time I've known you. Is it the slaves?"

Arya stated, again evenly, barely masking the fury she still felt, "Fine. I will tell you one thing, and then we must get out of here! These soldiers are not the regular army. You see this one here…" She kicked at one of the bodies. "He not only wears the symbol of Galbatorix, he also wears the rune, which means 'death'. He is one of the elite army that belongs to an earl. That is all."

Eragon said, "No, that is not all, Arya. I just can't believe…"

"We must leave the area immediately," she stated. "If you wish I will tell you more later."

"Why did you use magic?" Eragon asked.

"Because I want Galbatorix to know who exactly did that to his men." Arya walked away. She knew she had startled Eraon. She heard Saphira rustle her wings.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: Remember when Arya killed those men on the way from Du Weldenvarden to Surda? You'll find out why in the next chapter.

reísr -- "ropes"


	51. Ch 51:The War Horse & Arya's Explanation

Chapter 51: The War Horse + Arya's Explanation

Note: Remember earlier in the story when Arya confronted the soldiers? Some of you questioned why. Now I am going to show you what I thought all along! :p

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stood straight up and glared past Eragon. As she started to take a step, she heard the quiet neighing of a horse in pain. She turned around and jumped over the corpses of men. When she saw the extent of the horses injuries, she took out her dagger and stabbed the horse in the jugular vein, killing it quickly. Satisfied, Arya turned around, but as she did, she noticed only three horses among the eighteen deceased soldiers.

"Eragon, where is the other horse?" she asked, concern and anger accompanying her voice. He sidestepped several of the dead men, and came up to stand beside her.

"I do not know," Eragon confessed. Arya frowned. She bent, and touched the place where the horse had been, then looking for the telltale signs of which way it had gone. Finally, she saw the place where hooves had stepped as the horse they belonged to moved away. Arya followed the hoof marks through the gulley beside the road and on to the trees.

"Arya," Eragon called. She did not answer as concentration took up her full attention. Eragon threw his hands up, and followed Arya into the trees, grumbling all the way. Arya stopped for a second and then started running. She wound her way through the forest and came on the horse, standing at attention. Arya cut down her movements until they were slow. The horse did not move, nor was he frightened.

"You are a war horse," Arya said, creeping up to grab his reigns. She let her mind reach the horse; let it know she would not hurt him. The horse flipped his snout up once, and Arya caught an image, which went through his mind. Eragon started to come up behind her, until she raised her hand to stop him. Instead, Arya moved up and down the horse, her hands looking for the injury he had. She found it on his left dorsal flank, and simply said, "Waíse heill." The blood that caked the wound dried quickly as the horse's body responded to Arya's use of magic. "Yes, you shall serve us well," she mused.

Eragon placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Arya turned to look at him. "Arya, we must leave him," he said. "Take off the accouterments that have him bound, let him go free and then we shall be on our way." Saphira echoed her Rider's thoughts.

"This is a fine war horse," Arya commented.

"Aye," Eragon said crossly. "However, we do not have time—"

"Have you thought of what you are going to give Roran as a wedding gift?" Arya asked. Eragon started to say something, then his face flushed, and he slowly shook his head. "I think this horse, whose name is Corsaín, would make the perfect wedding gift. Roran, as we know, has proved himself in battle and will surely have Nasuada ask him to lead part of the army. However, he does not have a horse."

Eragon brightened. "Aye, Corsaín would make a fine gift."

"Good, then we can agree you will ride Saphira's back, while I ride Corsain's," Arya said, and turned to check and see if everything checked out. She started to walk, but Eragon halted her, grabbing onto her arm, and not letting go.

_You must keep to your word and tell Eragon and me what happened back with the soldiers_, Saphira stated. Arya scowled, her face showing both anger and intense pain. She beckoned Eragon to follow her more into the forest, looking for a clearing for Saphira to land.

They came upon a clearing, which seemed just barely big enough for Saphira. Arya heard Eragon contact Saphira_. Have you found any other place where you can land?_ Eragon asked.

_No_, Saphira answered.

_Come here, then, and see if you can fit_, Eragon instructed.

_I come,_ Saphira told Eragon. Arya patted Corsaín as she heard Saphira attempting to land. She tried one way but she got her tail caught up in a branch. She had to beat her winds furiously to get free. Eragon and Arya both raised their hand to buffet themselves against the wind. This clearing is too small for me, Saphira stated. _Wait…if I turn this way, I might land. Hold on_. Saphira caught the updraft of the air current, tuned herself around, and then gracefully shifted her wings as she caught the ground with her feet.

_You could do it with no problem!_ Eragon cried.

_I am a dragon_, Saphira replied smugly. She then looked at Arya, holding the horse. Corsaín did not mind her presence. Saphira leaned down, placed the edge of her snout dangerously close to the horse's head, and blew two puffs of smoke out of her nostrils. Corsaín did not move, nor did he mind. Arya put her hand up and rubbed his head, thinking. She had expected Saphira to scare him, even if it was just a little, but the war horse did not react.

"I think," Arya stated slowly, "that you are not the first dragon Corsaín has encountered. I will check his memory engrams. Surely, I can find the recollection." Eragon started to protest, but he realized what Arya did now he did with Nar Garzhvog. Meanwhile, Saphira settled down, to wait.

Arya concentrated and reached out with her mind, allowing the horse to sense her presence. She projected thoughts of dragons, and soon discovered the memory she looked for. Arya closed her eyes and focused on the images, vaguley aware Eragon and Sapira had joined her in the horses mind. Arya saw a dragon, Thorn, though smaller than he was now. He moved slowly toward Corsaín, while the horse neighed and tried to scramble back. That action immediately earned a pull on his reigns, to keep him in position, and a voice telling him it was all right. Thorn leaned forward, sniffing at Corsaín, then turned around and walked away.

Arya asked, "I wonder if Thorn had the task of getting Corsaín used to dragons, or if he was there for some other reason?"

_Does it matter?_ Saphira said.

"Why would Galbatorix train a war horse to not react to a dragon?" Eragon questioned, not caring whether Arya or Saphira heard him or not. "Unless he saw an advantage in battle, which it would be."

_Again, does it matter?_ Saphira commented. Arya patted her on the nose. Saphira turned her head away, and blew a long string of smoke out of her nostrils.

"Maybe this is part of Galbatorix's plan," Eragon considered. "Training all the war horses not to be afraid could come in handy in battle." Saphira yawned, and set her head down on her legs. "I guess if Saphira reacts that way, maybe it doesn't matter." Saphira blew air out of her mouth, so it rustled both Eragon's and Arya's hair. Corsaín did not move, or nor did the air bother him in any way.

Saphira shrugged. _It does not matter,_ she repeated. _Although, we should react with happiness, since such a horse is undoubtedly good to have in war, if a dragon's breath means nothing to him. Little one, think of your nestmate, and what a grand gift the horse will be._ _Besides, were we not coming to this place so Arya could explain her actions. I do not see what she did wrong with the evil men; of course I bite them in half._

Arya scowled. Eragon stood up straighter. "You thought you could avoid taking about it, didn't you?" he asked, with a frown on his face.

"No," Arya said, the muscles in her neck and shoulders stiffening. "I will tell you. However, you must first ask me what it is that has bothered you so, Eragon."

"The one man who I had kneeling and threatened with a burning piece of stone," Eragon explained. "Why then did you tear apart his mind? What were you looking for, and did you find it?" he asked.

"I see," Arya softly said. She tried to relax her muscles, but it did no good. She placed her hand up on Corsaín's neck, not even realizing she did so. Arya looked far away, as if she focused on something that was neither here nor now. "I must explain this to you," Arya continued, the softness of her voice betraying how difficult this was. "A hundred years ago, when Galbatorix overthrew the Dragon Riders, and would eventually name himself king, he needed soldiers to fight for him. The Wyrdfell accomplished much of what they did because of the army Galbatorix gathered. Trained mercenaries, acting under orders of twelve or so distinct men. Galbatorix promised he would make them earls, if only they would supply their trained men to fight for him."

"The leaders of the mercenaries agreed to this fully. They would not have to work and kill for pay. Alagaësia would be theirs, divided among themselves, and all they had to do was commit their men to become soldiers of Galbatorix. That they did, and the soldiers came under the direct control of Galbatorix. He defeated elves who stood with Vrael, and eventually Vrael and his dragon. The leaders became the earls when Galbatorix overthrew King Angrenost of the Broddring Kingdom. Galbatorix then conquered other lands and made his Empire what it is today." Arya stopped there, and clenched her fists together. In a tight voice, she stated, "King Evandar died at Illirea, which is now, of course, Urû'baen, torn asunder by dragon claws. However, before this happened Galbatorix arranged for the rest of the elves caught off guard, and set Evandar alone for the express purpose of dying. My father's death scared Islanzadí. The man I killed wore the flame of Galbatorix, and the symbol of the earl he serves under, a rune, created by Galbatorix, which means 'death'. The same symbol the men who cut off King Evandar and insured his death, wore. So, what do you think of me now?" Arya challenged.

Eragon paused. _I have no problem with what you did_, Saphira remarked to Arya. _Of course, I never had a doubt, and would have likely done the same. However, my Rider distresses over the whole matter. _

Eragon stumbled around before he found the right words to say. "I cannot condone you slaughtering a soldier that way, even if he is your worst enemy." Saphira snorted, in obvious disagreement.

"No, you do not understand," Arya defended her actions. "The reason I crushed his defenses so ruthlessly was to find out information. That I did not stop nor care is my own choice to make. If he had not had the information, which we desperately needed, I would have simply skewered him with a sword." Eragon took a step backwards, grabbing hold of Saphira before he fell.

_Do not think I am on your side, little one_, Saphira communicated. _It makes perfect sense to me._

_But you're a dragon who I would expect to do that!_ Eragon protested, gaining only a snort in response.

"Do not make the mistake because I do not act like you do." Arya's eyes flashed. "This war has taken my whole life. Besides, what would you do to Durza if you had the chance to face him again?"

"I would destroy him," Eragon admitted. "And if that included breaking down his mind, then so be it. I can see where you are coming from."

"Nay, but you do not see it all," Arya said, once again, her voice dropping. Eragon frowned. "With my father dead, Islanzadí withdrew the elves back to Du Weldenvarden, save for a few who disobeyed and stayed to help Vrael. Galbatorix gained power, however he was not unconquerable. If only Islanzadí had kept the elves in the war, then we could have seen the end of Galbatorix. As it were, Vrael met his death, cementing the Black King's control of Alagaësia, and the elves retreated further into the forest to spend their time doing meaningless tasks."

"Why do you say that about your own people? Is not Ellesméra your home?" Eragon questioned.

"Yes, I would gladly spend all of my time there if it were not for the war we are fighting," Arya responded. "This last trip back revealed all the things that are wrong, as well as all the beauty residing there. I would gladly give my life defending Ellesméra or Du Weldevarden. I guess in seventy years of not living there my mind had built up an image, which failed when I went there. Now, I see the joys, but also the sorrows."

"I understand. After Saphira hatched for me, I raised her in the woods, not telling Garrow or Roran until she grew too big to contain it any longer. I never imagined the Raz'ac would come, nor did I realize there was a rebellion. I did not know but I put Garrow's life in my hands." Arya nodded. "You think the elves could have defeated Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

"I absolutely feel we should have defeated Galbatorix!" Arya cried out. "He grew stronger every year for a hundred, which is probably because of the Vault of Souls, although I could be wrong about that. Yes, we would have lost elves, but we would have gained prosperity and access to the things we are just now recovering. Islanzadí turned her back on the world, and I have never felt anything but shame. I have tried to do certain ideals, like becoming ambassador to the Varden, which would prove my worthiness where Islanzadí failed. On a larger scale, that would improve the worthiness of all the elves."

"I see," Eragon responded quietly, putting his hand on her arm.

"Do you really see?" Arya asked. She broke free of his grasp, went to the leather pouch and pulled out the second piece of slate. "Now, watch," she said, directing his eyes to the slate. Arya concentrated, and a puddle of color appeared on the slate, and molded into a picture of herself, as she comprehending that. When she finished, she handed the fairth to Eragon. He took in his breath. For there on the tablet was Arya, but with extreme sadness in her eyes, and a gray color overwhelming what should have been bright emerald green.

"You see yourself this way?" Eragon asked, incredulous. Saphira moved her head over to where she could see also. Arya nodded, pain in her eyes. "But you fight with the best of them…"

Arya interrupted him. "Before, tiny splashes of emerald green would be there, however, it is gone from me for the simple fact I am unable to go into a draumr kópa." Arya's intractable nature caused Eragon's silence, as she knew it would.

"This means the goal is not only in overthrowing Galbatorix," Eragon stated hesitatingly. "It also includes dismantling the structure of the Empire itself."

"Nay, the structure of the Empire is neither bad nor good," Arya explained. "Surda follows the same organizational pattern, only on a much smaller scale. The people who live in Alagaësia are good. Only the earls and their specific armies would we have to change."

"I never thought about that," Eragon stated. Saphira added her consent that she had never thought of that either.

"I never thought about it much until a Dragon and her Rider stood up to challenge Galbatorix," Arya commented. "Yet, now there is hope, and I recognize it is too early to think about this, I nevertheless do."

Eragon picked a branch off a tree, and played with it for a while, gathering the energy to share with Arya something she would not know. "Murtagh spent a part of the time when we were together saying the problems weren't with the setup of the Empire, only with the person who controlled it."

"There is wisdom in that," Arya commented, and grasped his shoulder to make sure he knew she understood.

"Aye," Eragon said. "I wish it had turned out differently." Arya nodded her head. "What did you find when you went into the mind of the soldier?" he asked.

"When we killed them, the soldiers headed to Feinster," Arya replied. "The men that sit on the outskirts of Furnost are a decoy for Galbatorix. His army overruns Feinster, and they are making a larger port for ships to sail in from Narda and Terim."

"How many men?" Eragon asked nervously.

"I do not know because the soldier had not been to Feinster," Arya answered. "I will ride Corsaín, and you will fly on Saphira's back. We have no time to lose. Saphira should fly high enough so she appears as a bird. However, you both can look down and report to me on the size of the port they are enlarging. I must stay outside the city, however, I will see how many men Galbatorix has placed there."

"Will you contact Islanzadí?" Eragon asked.

"Nay," Arya answered. "I will contact Lord Däthedr. I will also contact Nuala and Nasuada. The Varden army must march, however I do not know how big a force to call for." Saphira got up and extended her shoulder down so Eragon could mount. She then took off, her wings straining to avoid branches. Arya watched them go, sadness spilling out over her condition. She realized Eragon had taken the fairth.

Arya frowned, while Corsaín neighed. "I hope he understood," Arya said. "However, I do not know that he did."

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.


	52. Ch 52:Feinster & Back to Surda's Capital

Chapter 52: Feinster & Back to Surda's Capital

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya crouched down, looking over the ledge of the depression she created with magic. Corsaín stood further back and down where she had bored a wide berth for him, and grazed on some thin wire grass. He neither cared about the magic, which Arya used, and only complained a little when the thick wire grass became thin and almost untenable for a meal. _"At least he forages for himself, instead of looking to me to help,"_ Arya thought. She had never come to this part of the Empire, so she did not realize the soil was rich in nutrients, which tapered off the farther away from the Jiet River one went.

She gazed back at Feinster. Galbatorix's army encamped around the outskirts of the city, and within its walls. Arya glanced up, looking for Eragon and Saphira, but they were too high up, and so she contacted than a different way.

_Eragon, Saphira_, Arya spoke in their minds. _What do you see?_

_The Black King's army overruns the city, _Eragon answered_. It appears that it is a different part of the army than the one we fought at the Burning Plains. _

_How so?_ Arya inquired.

_For one, I do not see any men who are not full-time soldiers,_ Eragon responded.

_No conscripts?_ Arya questioned him, to be sure.

_None._ Saphira agreed.

_From what I can gather, Galbatoix's men number between twenty and twenty-one thousand_, Arya said.

_Are you just counting the army that is there, on the outskirts? _Eragon asked.

_Yes,_ Arya responded. She heard in her mind Eragon scowl_. Why, how many are in the city? And where is the port located?_

_I'd think at least five thousand, possibly more_, Eragon answered. _The port is on the western side. Galbatorix must have engineers working with a special unit of the army, who control the work of all the people of the town, like slaves!_ Arya sharply took in her breath.

_Barzûl_, Arya swore. _I had hoped the number would be far less. Come back and find me. I will ride Corsaín so you should see me, then you can go ahead and I will follow._

Saphira rumbled in her throat, a sound, which Arya picked up through communicating with their minds. _We will fly above you_, Eragon stated.

_No, I do not wish to hold you_, Arya responded. Saphira grumbled again. Arya heard Eragon laugh. _You have much to learn if you presume to tell a dragon what she may or may not do_, he told her. She scowled, recognizing he had repeated the words she used when in Du Weldevarden. She then laughed, realizing the lunacy of her telling Saphira what to do. Eragon agreed and they broke off contact.

Arya slid a little way down to the bottom. Corsaín lifted his head, but went back to picking at the grass when she stroked the side of his body. She frowned. "Twenty five thousand soldiers," she said softly, still caressing the horse's side. Arya groaned. The army Galbatorix had set up on the outskirts of Furnost was a decoy. The real threat came from Feinster, and the ships, which would undoubtedly bring in more troops, a never-ending supply of them.

Arya contacted Eragon again. _I am going to contact Lord Däthedr_, she told him. _The army at Furnost is a decoy. Galbatorix planned on bringing the full force of his army from Feinster, including by ships. If we had not discovered what he planned to do, the Varden and Surda would fall!_

_What are you going to tell him?_ Eragon asked.

_The time for elves to take half measures is over, _Arya responded. _You heard when in Ellesméra the elves were sharpening their swords; now, they must enter Alagaësia and attack with all their strength! _

Eragon agreed and then Arya broke contact with him. She concentrated on seeing the image in her mind of emerald green 'rope' on the place where she stood. From there, moving forward in her mind, seeing the Jiet River, the plains near Helgrind, the outskirts of Urû'baen, then more quickly she saw the Ramr River, skirted along the Hadarac Desert and finally reached Du Weldenvarden. Arya sang the same set of notes that had served her well, ending with a B flat, and she was thrust in beyond the ancient wards.

Arya looked at the colors before her, and started quickly narrowing them down; quickly finding Däthedr's line of hunter green with a slim rope of silver attached to it. _Lord Däthedr, I must share what I have learned, and experienced_, Arya communicated urgently.

_Go ahead_, Däthedr responded.

_First, I will tell you what I experienced_. Arya told him about finding the deceased elven spellweavers, and everything, which went with that.

A surprised Däthedr asked, _What is this new madness Galbatorix has unleashed on us all?_

_I do not honestly know_, Arya answered. _However, since I encountered the dead elves close to Surda, I must assume the threat lies firmly within my boundary to worry about. However, the other reason I bespoke you is we found Galbatorix is using the city of Feinster to enlarge the port so he can add man to the some twenty-five odd thousand that are there already_.

_What do you propose we do about the situation?_ Däthedr asked. _You should know we have secured Therinsford and Carvahall._

_I will inform Nasuada, and her army can march to meet the soldiers, which are there_, Arya replied. _However, the elves must send out a significant force, more than we have already talked about. I think it would be best if that elven army is twice what we had originally planned. Also this you must send a second army, under the command of Captain Demítha to take control of Ceunon, and get elven ships into the sea as fast as you can; quickly move toward Narda and take control of the city._

_I understand_, Däthedr acknowledged. _Is there anything different we should do in taking control of Woodark Lake, Terim and Kuasta? _

_Just ready the elves to send some of the ships from Narda to Terim_, Arya replied. _I do not desire to take any chances. Kuasta is the same as we talked about before, except for one addition. After telling them in detail the story of Brom, impress on them Galbatorix is moving his army on ships. They can stop this if they will use their wits and the ships they have. A few of the ships should sail to the south side of Sharktooth Island. They should send a group of men up to the top of the isle, and work out some communication between the men and the ships. That way the people on the ships will know which way to go to ambush the Black King's ships. In addition, they should send most of their ships south, a third of them around the curve of land, and two thirds in and around Nia and Beirland. We need their help if we have any chance of success at all. _

_Is that all?_ Däthedr inquired.

_No_, Arya replied. _Please tell Queen Islanzadí it is essential that we go to war! I am counting on you to deliver this message for me._

_I will comply, Arya Dröttningu, _Däthedr stated.

_Wait. There is another subject I wish to bring up_, Arya told him. _I would send a message to Niduen and have her research a young woman who comes from Palancar Valley. I am sure she researched Eragon, and did not inform me because he bore no relation to King Palancar. In fact, I think it is likely Eragon's uncle moved into the town, or else his grandfather did. _

_I need to know her name, as well as her mother's and father's_, Däthedr stated.

_Her name is Katrina, her father's name is Sloan, and her mother's name I do not know_, Arya replied.

_I will give the message to Niduen,_ Däthedr said.

_Thank you_, Arya stated, then broke off contact. _"I hope fate is kind to us,"_ Arya thought. _"If it is, then I and two or three other magicians can take care of whatever killed the elves."_ She turned to Corsaín, who lifted his head, and neighed once. He knew Arya would ride him now, and he was keen to get going. Arya jumped up on his back, and kicked with her legs to signal Corsaín to go.

They went southwest, toward the place where the Jiet River had entered Surda and curled around. A small group of men would take them across. As she rode, she heard a bugle from above, and she directed her eyes upward to see Saphira soaring above her. As Arya watched she executed a half-turn so Eragon could see Arya. He waved and she waved back at him, then kicked harder at Corsaín to get a little more speed out of him.

Soon, Arya on Corsaín reached the Jiet River. Eragon flew overhead on Saphira, and she could hear him ordering a group of men to cross the river on a medium sized raft to bring back Arya and the war horse she rode. When they did that, Arya and Corsaín reached the other side, Saphira circled down to land, and Eragon dismounted. One of the captains told them Jörmundur would come.

"Did a group of twenty people come this way?" Arya asked Gerard, the captain.

"Aye, they did," Gerard answered. "At first we wanted to know why they had an elven horse. When Donya explained what Eragon did for her we immediately recognized them as a part of the Varden and sent them to Aberon. Lady Nasuada is at Borromeo Castle."

Jörmundur came running up and stopped when he saw Eragon, Saphira and Arya. "This should not surprise him," Arya thought. However, there was something in his manner, which insisted on urgency. The men started to lead Corsaín away, but stopped when Arya signaled they should.

"I am glad to see you again," Jörmundur stated. "Lifaen and Narí, and Roran and his fiancé went on to Borromeo Castle. They say they will wait on you Eragon Shadeslayer, and of course the elf. I would have liked to leave, however, something is not right. I mean, beyond what the traitor who sold his own daughter out to the Raz'ac's. You should know he's rotting inside a cell in the dark and dreary dungeon at Borromeo Castle."

Eragon grinned sarcastically, with a glimmer of anger in his eyes. Arya's eyes grew dark and she barely nodded, indicting Jörmundur's suspicions were correct. Jörmundur recognized what Arya communicated with him.

"You should gather your men, enough to defeat thirty thousand of Galbatorix's men, and march immediately to Feinster," Arya stated. "The soldiers camped on the outskirts of Furnost are a decoy. Galbatorix plans to move his army by ship, and Feinster is the port. Most his army are there, and you must capture the town, so the Varden can control the port. It also would not be a bad idea to send a few thousand men to Arroughs, to male sure he is not going to use that city as well. You go and do this, for I agree with Eragon. I will explain to Nasuada."

"No command from Nasuada?" Jörmundur asked. "I don't know exactly what her plans for us are, but sending is to Feinster is as different as a whale swimming is freshwater. Eragon knows this." Arya knew Jörmundur used an ocean analogy because the elves longed for the sea, however he had forgotten the basic fact the sea came down around the northern Spine and touched the land just north of Palancar Valley.

An amused Arya heard Eragon dispel the notion. "The ocean comes around the top of the Spine and curls into Alagaësia just north of my home."

"I am sorry," Jörmundur apologized. Saphira rustled her wings and laughed by letting deep sounds roll around in her throat.

"Start preparing to leave, meanwhile, I will contact Nasuada by Nuala," Arya told Jörmundur. "I will tell you of her decision."

Arya concentrated and reached Nuala with her mind, and briefly told her they were back in Surda with Jörmundur and the rest of the army under his command. "_What do you need?"_ Nuala asked.

"_No more than to talk with Nasuada,"_ Arya answered.

"_I will tell her to open her mind,"_ Nuala replied.

"_Thank you,"_ Arya said. She then focused on reaching out with her mind to touch Nasuada's. _"Nasuada, do you hear me?"_ Arya asked.

"_Yes,"_ Nasuada answered_. "The rest of the elven spellweavers are here, as well as Lifaen, Narí, Roran and Katrina. Lifaen and Narí both told me to ask you about the three missing spellweavers."_ Arya felt Nasuada's annoyance at the two elves deferring to her, however Nasuada had not previously met any elf other than Arya, who was at the Varden already when Ajihad turned up with a small toddler.

"_Nasuada, you will find most elves defer on subjects, on which other elves have experienced pain,"_ Arya commented. _"Do you understand?"_ Nasuada conveyed she recoginzed the significance. _"I found the elves, and it was horrible."_ A sadness projecting through Arya's mind, and fear, though she tried to hide that from Nasuada. _"When I found them they were dead already. It had been just a few days at most, yet they looked as if they had been there for at least three months. Unnatural insects crawled around them. At any rate Galbatorix unleashed a new threat." _

Nasuda registered surprise at what Arya told her. For a few minutes she could say nothing_. "Arya, I knew the story would be bad, but nothing like this. How do we defend against this? Murtagh and Thorn represented a challenge, but now…"_

"_Nasuada, you should not worry about this problem!"_ Arya commented. _"It attacked the elven magicians and then withdrew. It is my responsibility as ambassador to look into this and take whatever action is necessary." _

"_Then why did you contact me?"_ Nasuada asked. _"Did something happen to Eragon or Saphira?"_

"_They are fine,"_ Arya answered. _"The reason I contact you now is because Surda and the Varden is in danger, not from the north, but from the west. Galbatorix stationed tweny thousand men on the outskirts of Feinster, and another five thousand expanding their port so the army can sail into Feinster, and then march from there on you. What you need to do now is relegate enough of your soldiers to overrun the army and take control of the port."_

"_I trust you to send whoever you need,"_ Nasuada stated.

"_The elves are making war on the Empire,"_ Arya commented. She explained about one elven army controlling Palancar Valley. They would move south to Woodark Lake where they could cut off any more of the Empire's soldiers from moving in the narrow pass along the river through the Spine. They would split up, most going to lay siege to Terim, and a few going south to Kuasta, where they would secure Kuasta's help by telling of the deeds of Brom of Kuasta. Ships from Kuasta would spread out on the sea where they could ambush ships of the Empire.

"_As I said before, I trust your judgment,"_ Nasuada stated.

"_I will send Jörmundur with enough men to defeat the Empire's army,"_ Arya told Nasuada_. "Half of them will stay under command of Nerair; a third of those will scour down the coastline to assume control of Aroughs, and the rest will come back, under the command of Jörmundur."_

"_Do you think we should split up the army?"_ Nasuada asked. _"Send the same to Feinster, and more soldiers to Aroughs?" _

"_Nay, I did not find in my examination of the mind of the enemy any notion the Empire had Aroughs in mind,"_ Arya replied. _"Just a caution I feel is necessary, given the pattern Galbatorix has used." _

"_I am in Aberon,"_ Nasuada stated. _"Because we could not launch an invasion of the Empire with the Red Rider around; and with Eragon and Saphira not here. Roran and Katrina will be wed as soon as Eragon and you come here. King Orik sent me a message that he comes, with dwarves, including Hvedra, and her father Thorgerd One-Eye; Horst, Hort's two sons, Elain and their baby girl. Though he did not specify the purpose of his visit, I must assume he intends to wed here, so Eragon does not have to journey to Farthen Dur."_

They must have found a way to make an object, which could control the ingredients King Orrin experimented with. Arya could not wait to see what they had conceived. She gave Nasuada her thanks, and broke contact with her. Arya then turned and gave Jörmundur explicit instructions. As she turned to walk away, Jörmundur spoke and told her, "You should know the members of Du Vrangr Gata went to Aberon."

"Does that cause you any trouble?" Arya asked.

"Nay, it does not," Jörmundur answered. "Unless they have sorcerers there."

"Nay, you do not need to worry." Jörmundur understood. Arya turned away, satisfied with Jörmundur. "Do you want to fly ahead of me to Aberon?" she asked Eragon.

"Nay," Eragon answered. "I had better try Corsaín, if I'm going to give him as a gift to Roran for his wedding. You can ride Saphira if you wish."

_I have not eaten in several days_, Saphira reminded both of them. Eragon laughed and Arya smiled.

"I will run next to you," Arya told Eragon. He agreed. Saphira took off, flying eastward to a place where she could catch cows without scaring anyone. Arya gestured to Corsaín, signaling for Eragon to mount. "After you."

As he mounted Corsaín, Arya took off running, her feet gracefully moving her across the plain. Eragon kicked Corsaín's flanks, and took off after her. They both enjoyed the journey, and stopped only a couple of times, soon they reached the place where they could see Aberon, a lovely city glowing white in the morning sun, and Borromeo Castle. Eragon laughed and Arya joined him, glad their journey would have a respite. Saphira bugled a harmonious accord from above them.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Next: Roran and Katrina get married, along with Orik, and some unusual things take place.


	53. Ch 53: Elva's Healing

Chapter 53: Elva's Healing

Note: I am not going to buy Brisingr until I finish this story.

Note #2: Tonight I heard CP reading an excerpt of Brisingr. Arrgghhh, purple prose! Either that or I just don't like the way he reads.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya glanced upwards to see Saphira fly over Borromeo Castle's wall as Eragon and she went through the massive doors, wooden supplemented with iron. Guards welcomed them with enthusiasm, and servants came over to take Corsaín. Eragon dismounted, but stopped them from taking the war horse.

"This is Corsaín," Eragon said. "He is the finest horse I have ever ridden. Trained for war, yet sturdy for distance." He reached up and rubbed Corsaín's from his crest, down his neck, ending at his withers, where the saddle reached. "I am going to give him to Roran as a gift for his wedding. Take him to your stable. From there you should have a ferrier examine his hooves, replace the old horseshoes with a type that uses a layer of gold mixed in with the iron. I would also like a new bridle and saddle, made of the finest quality."

"Aye, Shadeslayer," the head servant said. "All will occur as you asked. If you would like, you can return to the stables this evening and see the outcome. May I say Corsaín is one of the finest looking horses I can ever remember. Almost silver with white starting at the cannons going downwards to the coronet; and the same white impressively leading from the forelock all the way down to nostrils. Aye, this is a fine horse indeed." Corsaín neighed and raised his head in a regal gesture, as if he knew they were talking about him.

Arya saw Eragon politely listening but the head servant was trying his patience. She made a noise to 'clear' her throat, and then said, "Eragon Shadeslayer must go attend to Saphira Brightscales."

"I apologize," the head servant stated quickly, and then turned to gesture for one of the other servants, a young man of fifteen to take Corsaín to the stables. Arya bowed her head showing she accepted his apology, then touched Eragon lightly on the arm as she started to toward the main building on the ground floor.

Arya and Eragon stepped inside as servants opened the door for them. Eragon started to speak, when he heard Angela's voice from the left side. "So, you return," she drawled sarcastically. "Blockhead number one, and Blockhead number two." They both turned to see Angela standing with her arms crossed, tapping the ground with one foot. "So, what excuse do you have this time?" she asked.

"None," Eragon answered. "Lead the way."

"Hmph," Angela snorted. She turned and threw her left arm out to the side in a sweeping gesture. Eragon started to go the way she indicated, but Arya reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Eragon, do you require my help, or will Saphira's assistance suffice?" Arya inquired.

"Nay, we do not need your help," Eragon replied. "However, I…_we_ would appreciate it if you were there. If for no other reason than to report to Ellesméra if the spell works."

_Yes, we would like you there,_ Saphira echoed her Rider's words. Arya made a motion of assent ever so slightly.

"Well, are you coming? Or are you going to stand there all-day like a dolt." Angela continued her sarcasm. Eragon walked, followed by Arya and finally by Angela. "Do you have to receive permission from your liege to come with me?" she asked, ever so sweetly. Arya knew when Angela spoke in that way, it boded not so well to whomever she talked to.

The tone of her voice Arya had not heard in a long time, since Angela was in Tarnag. There she tricked the priests with the tone of her voice being ever so sweet, all the while she beguiled them. Arya had stated something, which had nothing to do with the trick Angela masterfully played on them to get hûthvir, but which she could not finish without Arya's distraction.

"Nay," Eragon answered. "She will receive reports of where I am and what I am doing."

"Hmph. We shall see if you can turn the curse around," Angela said sarcastically. Arya glanced around, looking for Solembum, but he was not there. She gave a liitle shrug of her shoulders, and followed Eragon and Angela into the building. As she adjusted her eyes to a candlelit hall, she saw Eragon looking around for the windows, and finding only small slits that did nothing to let the outside light in.

Angela hurried toward one of the walls, and stopped right when she got there. As she turned around to watch the different people who were present, she waited for a few minutes, until no one was in the huge room other than busy servants who paid no attention to them. Angela pulled on one of the candlestick holders on the wall, which turned out a lever that opened to a 'secret' passageway. Solembum waited for them on the other side of the door.

Arya followed Eragon and Angela into the passageway, speaking the words, which made an emerald orb right above her hand. "Thank you, Blockhead number two," Angela drawled. Arya ignored her, instead bending down and petting Solembum for a second.

_I, unlike Saphira, do not respond to flattery_, Solembum spoke. _Of course, if you could scratch the itch on the middle of my back that might help._

_Help what?_ Arya amusedly said as she reached and scratched his back.

Solembum lifted his mouth, showing the razaor sharp teeth. Arya realized Solembum smiled. _Nothing now_, he stated. _However, you never know when you might need a werecat, as I know you will. _

Arya glimpsed Angela and Eragon, who had both stopped, looking at her. Angela frowned. "Werecats," she grumbled. "Coming are you, Solembum?" she asked, irritated. Solembum yawned, shook himself and sauntered off down the passage. Angela, Eragon and Arya followed. After rounding two corners, and going up a flight of stairs, they came to the end of the passage. As Angela reached toward the candleholder on the wall, Arya extinguished the ball of light.

The door opened, and inside sat Elva, munching on freshly prepared food. "You cannot imagine how convenient it is to locate yourself next to the quarters of the kitchen servants," Angela said. "Food is always available, and they would throw away what I use, herbs and others. Besides, here is the refuge I have found. Who would think to look in the servants quarters? Nobody, it is a brilliant plan; I of course, come up with brilliant plans all the time."

Arya saw Eragon looking around seeing if the room had a window, which Saphira could use to help him. Arya gestured to the thick curtains and Eragon went, pulled them back and revealed a huge set of windows. He opened them, even as he called to Saphira.

_I come_, Saphira answered him. Arya watched as the sapphire blue dragon settled down on the roof and stuck her head through the window. Arya turned to see Elva watching Eragon, still unsure if he could make this right. Arya glimpsed Angela out of the corner of her eye, standing there defiantly waiting. Solembum hopped up and made himself comfortable on a couch in the room.

"I am here to help you, by lifting the curse off you and replacing it with a blessing," Eragon said. Elva just stared at him, not sure how to react.

"And if this doesn't work…" Angela started to say.

"Look at Solembum!" Arya interrupted, pointing with her arm to the werecat, who was licking one of his paws. Angela stopped the words, which she was ready to use, and scowled instead.

"Could you leave, Angela?" Eragon asked.

Angela protested until Arya informed her Eragon could not concentrate well enough with her in the room, to accomplish the goal of removing the curse. Angela mumbled angry words as she left and went into the anteroom to wait. Arya stepped back, not wanting to interfere with Eragon and Saphira, but still wanting to stay in reach so if Eragon and Saphira needed strength from her she would provide it willingly.

She noted Eragon did not rest or take any time to recover from the journey they came back from, an action that impressed Arya. He desperately needed sleep, but had to remove this curse before he could do anything else. It took everything Eragon had, she concluded, to hold off helping Elva until he finished rescuing Katrina and helping her traveling to Feinster before coming back to Surda.

Eragon reached one hand out to touch Saphira. The other he held out to Elva, who did not move. _Peace, changeling_, Saphira said gently. _Take Argetlam's hand, and it will not take more than a few minutes to remove this curse._ Elva reached out and though shaking, grabbed Eragon's hand. Arya noticed Eragon calling on his strength to heal this child. She felt the pull as he spoke words, which removed the curse, and brought blessing to her life. From the moment he started an azure blue light filled the space around him, and it became stronger until it made a boom and then collapsed in on itself. Eragon fell to the floor.

Arya rushed over to him, and helped him sit up. He focused on Elva. She looked at Arya, Eragon, and Saphira. "I cannot hear anything from your hearts," she said, almost disbelieving she was free. "I mean, I can still feel your basic emotions. However, there is nothing that would cause me to take your place! I am free, free!"

Saphira hummed, proud of her Rider. Arya gave his shoulder a quick push with her hand, to let him know she was more than satisfied. She wondered then whether Nasuada had an elven spellcaster with her at al times. She would bet Nasuada had Nuala and Agöethá taking turns watching her. Nuala, a great a poet as she, could not have the patience to do anything other than argue with the magicians their name should not have 'gata' after 'vrangr'.

Agöethá would provide a worthy change of pace because she was the exact opposite of Nuala. She would keep Nasuada spirits up with her kindness and the unique ability she had to take any situation and see the good in it. She also displayed a quiet confidence, which she had spent many years perfecting so the elves or people who were around her would gain confidence too, even if they were unaware of the source. Arya decided Nuala and Agöethá would stay with Nasuada until the war finished, whichever side won.

Angela came back into the room at the same time Solembum jumped off the couch. "Well, did it work?" she asked crossly.

"Ask the girl yourself," Arya replied. "And spare us anymore of your sarcasm."

Angela scowled, but turned toward Elva and asked her if Eragon had successfully removed the curse.

"I do not feel that I have to take anything for anybody anymore," Elva said excitedly. Eragon got to his knees and scooted over to where Elva stood.

"Could you forgive me? I did not know that I spoke a curse, yet when I found that I did I felt the weight of having a child out of wedlock." Elva just stared at him for a moment.

"Yes, I forgive you," Elva replied. "After all, I would not be me if it were any other way. "

_And do not forget the gedwëy ignasia,_ Saphira told Elva. _You are marked with it for life. Who knows what good will come out of it? _

Elva nodded. "Of course, you will still have to contend with a child who acts older than her years and can still feel some basic emotions," she said, more to herself then to the others in the room.

"Nuala and Agöethá will stay and guard Nasuada from now until the end of the war, and beyond if necessary," Arya stated. Angela looked at her, surprised she would make such a statement. "I am Princess of the Elven Nation, do not forget that. Any elf other than Queen Islanzadí would obey my orders without question, even if it took their own lives." Eragon, Elva and Angela stared at Arya, surprised because she had not made any statement that she could command any elf to do as she desired before. "Of course," she added. "I am no fool, and I have been on the battlefield and as a prisoner."

"Yes, I am sure the elves would never forget the sacrifice of your mate," Angela bitingly said. Saphira roared, and then blew a flame over their heads. Angela immediately apologized.

"I accept your apology," Arya said tightly. Angela stood there awkwardly, for once not knowing what to say. Arya had lashed out at Angela not only because of what she had just said, but also for the whole matter of Arya not being able to hide her true status anymore. Arya viewed her taking the yawë was more important than whatever status she gained being a princess, but to the people of the Varden it would not seem that way.

_I will not let the witch unduly criticize you or Eragon!_ Saphira said fiercely. Arya appreciated Saphira taking the particular stance.

"Eragon, I must go see Nasuada, the other elves and Orik," Arya told him. Eragon nodded.

Arya started to leave, but she stopped as Solembum jumped down and walked quickly over to Elva. She stooped down so her eyes met his. Solembum had an intense exchange with Elva, and then sauntered into the anteroom. Saphira grumbled in her throat, bearing her teeth in her fit of laughter.

_I am not going to tell you what Solembum said, little one_. Arya heard her use of 'little one' to refer to Eragon, and smiled as she turned away.

_Arya, will I see you again before you get busy with Nasuada and the elves?_ Eragon asked her with his mind.

_You will probably see me when I meet with Orik,_ Arya answered as she continued out of the room. To Saphira she added, _Thank you_. She then went to find Nasuada.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: This does not represent a slowing down of the story. Instead of Arya's conversations with Nasuada and the elves, I will only mention in passing that she did have them. Just a few quick things related to Orik, Jeod, and Orrin before the wedding; and even then the most important occurrence will happen while the party (reception) is going on. It involves Saphira, Arya and Eragon.


	54. Ch 54The Wedding & Everything Around It

Chapter 54: The Wedding & Everything That Surrounds It

Note: Wahhh…no, kidding…but I can't buy Brisingr until I finish this story. I just don't want my own ideas affected, as I'm sure they would if I read the book. The goshdarn computer store kept my computer for three weeks!

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stood on the parapet of the castle walls, looking down into a courtyard through one parapet and the merlon, which went beside it. Down in the courtyard, Saphira had pretended sleep, and then jumped up and out. Corsaín did not move, but the sapphire dragon scared Roran so much he fell off to the ground, taking Eragon with him. Eragon laughed, so did the people from Carvahall who were observing. Eragon helped Roran up, and Saphira lifted her lip and let three growls rumble around in her throat, laughing. Finally, Roran grinned up at Saphira.

She smiled even as they went inside and Saphira took off, probably to hunt. Arya looked around at Borromeo, and found the castle had not changed. Orrin's grandfather built it as a 'concentric' castle, each ward going inside the outer one. The castle could withstand a siege, and most of the people in Aberon could take refuge within the walls, if Galbatorix decided to attack. Because of the difference in Surda's size and resources-- tiny compared with the size and resources of the Empire. Surda would fall, but the King could last for a time in Borromeo Castle.

Arya found her mind wandering back to her arrival in Surda's capital, Aberon. Nasuada and five members of the Council of Elders, stood by the elves while they repeated the traditional elven greeting, speaking first with Arya speaking second. However, Nuala then said, "Arya Dröttningu, your presence here honors us." Arya had clenched her hands, until she realized she could not escape her true identity, with the name "Dröttningu" connected to Queen Islandzadí's name on the correspondence between Ellesméra and the Varden.

Of course, Angela would prove to have the foresight when she told Arya that she could not keep her true identity quiet for long. Arya scowled. She turned and pushing the matter to the back of her mind, slowly walking back into a rounded tower to get to her room. Arya would change into a nicely embroidered green, though dark green because she did not want her presence to outweigh the two brides, Katrina and Hvedra. King Orinn would conduct Roran and Katrina's marriage, and Thorgerd One-eye would give his daughter to Orik in response to him vowing to take care of her, and protect her even if it cost Orik his own life.

Arya remembered how surprised she was Orik had brought the dwarves to Aberon. In retrospect, however, it made sense, given Saphira's vow in the matter, the scales had tipped in Orik's favor, and he worked from there to consolidate power. Orik wisely included Ûndin, Grimsborith of the lead clan at Tarnag. That Orik chose to knurlóien Hvedra when in Aberon by the 'necessity' of his involvement in the 'project' Horst and Angela worked on, which required the smiths' work tools, anvil, and fire-pit. The key to this was Orrin, he had the supply of phosphorus, and Orik argued successfully he had to take the tools of 'fire workers' to him.

The tenuous balance of power, which Orik had worked hard to gain, only lasted as long as Saphira's presence, or her location was near enough so she could come to Farthen Dûr within a sevenday. Any situation which lead to the sapphire dragon's absence would cause the fragile peace among the dwarf clans to shatter in a thousand different pieces, like the shards of Isidar Mithrim, which lay broken on the floor of Tronjheim.

As she came around a corner, she almost ran over Jeod Longtshaks. He reached out and caught her. Arya muttered an apology, to which Jeod responded, "Nay, there is nothing to apologize for, Arya Svit-kona." He bowed to make his point. Behind him, Arya saw Jeduthun and Jarsha. Jeduthun walked with a cane and a severe limp.

Arya stepped sideways, and pointedly asked, "What are you doing with the cane? Was the outcome of the injury you suffered in battle, carrying my bow and arrows?"

Jeduthun slightly bowed his head, and said softly, "I would do the same again if I had to."

"Yet I turned you over to the healers. Why did they not heal you?" The fury in Arya's voice caused Jeduthun to step backwards, and run into Jarsha almost plowing him over.

"The healers attended to me as best they could, Lady Arya," Jeduthun replied. "Now, I am contributing to the war effort by helping Jeod record King Orrin's work, and taking care of my brother, Jarsha. We lost my father on that battlefield."

Arya frowned. "Barzû1!" she exclaimed, letting loose with the dwarven word used as a denunciation. Jeod put his hand on her arm, and waited until she turned to look at him. She saw overwhelming compassion reflected in his eyes. "Jeod, thank you for your compassion to Jeduthun and Jarsha."

Jeod made a deep noise in his throat. "My dear Lady Arya, the compassion was for you." Arya just stared at him. He turned to Jeduthun and said, "Take Jarsha and get both of you changed. You will find in the rooms you occupy fine clothing, a gift from King Orrin himself."

"Yes, sir," Jeduthun answered. "Come on, Jarsha, let's go." The two of them went down the corridor the way they had been going before Arya halted their progress.

When they had gone out of sight, Arya scowled. "Jeduthun's injury directly relates to my lack of protecting him. If he had not taken care of my bow and arrows, he would not have the injury. Besides, I told the healers specifically to take care of him!"

"The injury was severe," Jeod informed Arya. "That he can walk at all is a testament to the healers."

"If I only…"

"Aught," Jeod interrupted. "Do not treat Jeduthun with sympathy, or cause him to doubt that he did the correct thing. If you had to carry you bow and arrows, how would that have affected you in the close combat with the enemy?"

Arya frowned, even as she admitted, "I would not have done half as much as what I did."

"Then leave him in peace," Jeod told her. "Your pity does not serve either you or Jeduthun well. He felt honored to serve you, and would gladly do the same again, even knowing the outcome." Arya consented with a slight shake of her head.

Jeod looked down the corridor where Jeduthun and Jarsha had gone. Softly, he stated, "Jarsha is an intelligent boy. He expresses a keen interest in what experiments Orrin conducts. I sometimes fall asleep and wake up again only to find the Jarsha is right there next to Orrin, asking questions constantly. It would not surprise me if Orrin adopts Jarsha. As it stands now, Orrin has no wife, and if he died, the earls would fight over Surda, and we would have war within the camp. Galbatorix would only have to sit back and watch while they destroy themselves."

"That would be wise," Arya said soberly.

"And I have a few things to tell you, which are good news." Arya cocked her head as if to show that she listened intently. "I have seen what Horst and Angela made for the phosphorous. Angela, or a member of Dûrgrimst Vanyûlíz encases two separate tubes, one with water…"

"What about Du Vrangr Gata?" Arya cut in.

"Ah!" Jeod exclaimed. "Angela and Horst worked out the two designs while they were at Farthen Dûr, without the help of Du Vrangr Gata. Trianna, their leader, banned any member from casting spells on the two designs. Nasuada should watch her closely, she likes the power that comes with control of the magicians club."

"I will speak to Nasuada," Arya informed Jeod. He nodded. "I think Elva would work in that circumstance."

"Elva? I thought Eragon healed her?" Jeod asked, astonished.

"Yes, and no," Arya answered. "He successfully changed the curse back into the original blessing he intended to place on her. However, she retains the ability to sense what people feel but no longer any desire to act on it. The members of Du Vrangr Gata are like elven babes when it comes to their understanding of magic. As soon as we are old enough to take our first steps, the magic in our souls propels us forward, with greater use than members of Du Vrangr Gata. Answer me this; I told the elven magicians to regard the members of Du Vrangr Gata with great suspicion and to not allow them to learn more words of the ancient language. Was I correct in doing so?"

"Aye," Jeod responded. "Even if I had not heard of the treachery of the Twins, I would still urge caution. I do not use magic, nor do I seek to. I know how dangerous it is! For any human to seek to use it they must have the wisdom to humble themselves. Brom had that humility and I believe Eragon does as well."

"Aye, he does," Arya agreed with Jeod's assessment. "Angela is a peculiar case, human, yet has a healthy respect for magic, especially for what she does not know." Jeod thoughtfully nodded. "Now, what were you saying about two designs?" she inquired.

"Ah, yes," Jeod responded. "Horst did as you requested. He made one to fit inside a boulder, and another one to carry on you and throw. Both have spells on them to hold the phosphorous and water apart until the motion of flinging them releases the spell and when they reach their mark, the substance, which holds the phosphorous and water will break on impact. It is a clever design. Especially the 'stick-thrower', which consists of a cylinder on top of a stick. It's surprisingly lightweight, and can become part of the arsenal of any man or woman who goes to war."

"Thank you for the update, Jeod-vor."

Jeod bowed. "I to must go," he said. "Helen is waiting for me. She loves being at the castle. Now, she is pushing to get pregnant." Jeod threw up his hands to say, 'what can I do?' Arya smiled, gripped his arm for a second, and then continued down to the end of the hallway until she reached her own room.

She quickly changed into her dress and then fixed her hair with an intricately made platinum piece, which held her hair back. Arya gazed at her reflection in the shiny portion of metal for a moment, and then removed the piece. She shook her head until the hair fell freely down around her shoulders. Satisfied, Arya left her room to go try to find Nasuada.

She looked in several places, and finally got a servant to tell her she met with the members of the Council. After the servant left, she paused and opened her mind to feel by magic the mood that surrounded the castle. She detected nothing wrong, in fact, the wedding came at a good time for Surda, the Varden, the dwarves, and yes— even her. She walked out into the courtyard, found a bench and sat down on it, closing her eyes to meditate. She found herself relaxing, and she everything connected with the war against the Black King aside, and decided she would at least try to have a good time.

Later, she stood to the side of King Orrin, next to Nasuada, whom she did not see until then. She listened intently as Roran and Katrina expressed their vows to each other, and when he asked for witnesses, she responded, "For Queen Islanzadí, the elves recognize the marriage." Even though her extending goodwill was just a small courtesy at that. Nasuada spoke for the Varden, and Orik spoke for the dwarves. Horst stood in for Sloan, who occupied the dungeon, and blessed their marriage. Roran and Katrina were wed.

Thorgerd One-Eye led Orik and Hvedra through the dwarven ceremony, followed by three clans who had members present, Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, Vanyûlíz, and Ragni Hefthyn, raising a ruckus and cheering the marriage of their King and his bride.

Later, the dwarves brought out their own kegs of alcohol, when with matched with the wine provided by Orrin, spread the cheerful mood around the crowd. Arya stood off to the side, watching as Lifaen played his reed pipes and Narí sang songs of happiness and joy. Soon, the people danced. Nuala and Agöethá took turns dancing with Lagow, Arûrand, Níthëar, Räthír, Beöthér, Tongheít, and Höhljïdt because they were the female elves. As Lifaen played the melodies at a faster pace, the dwarves and humans began to fall off while the elves increased their dancing, twirling one way and then another, faster and faster. The citizens of Surda and Carvahall cheered after they got over their astonishment.

Lagow came over to Arya and asked if she would join them. She politely declined, then became aware Nasuada and a couple of the Council members looked surprised because they did not know elves could sing, dance, and have a good time. They glanced at Arya, whose face flushed. "I did not come to the Varden as ambassador from the elves to sing and dance," Arya told herself internally. She began to look around for a place she could escape.

_Arya! Come quickly_, Saphira's voice inside her head cried out.

_What is the problem?_ Arya asked.

_Trianna!_ Saphita answered. _She took Eragon on a little jaunt, and ended in the small rectangular tower. She must have cast a spell because I cannot reach Eragon with my mind._

_Are you able to get in? _

_Into the building, yes, but where they are, no, _Saphira responded, obviously distressed_. I am not able to get up the long flight of stairs. _

_Why do you not get up on the outside? _Arya inquired.

_Because the devious sorceress has him in the interior room!_ Saphira angrily responded. _I cannot let loose with a roar, because then I would disturb the wedding! _

_I am coming, _Arya told her, as she sped out of the building, which held the wedding guests.

_Hurry! _Arya did hurry and reached the small rectangular building in record time. She saw the double doors swung open, with claw marks dotting in, which showed the strength Saphira used to break through the doors. She saw Saphira just in time to slide and stop. The sapphire blue dragon blew smoke out of her nostrils. Arya reached up slowly and touched her shoulder.

"Which room?" Arya asked.

_The one after the second flight of stairs, interior_, Saphira answered.

"If I remember correctly, there is a secret passageway to that room," Arya stated. "How long have they been up there?" she asked.

_About ten minutes_, Saphira answered. Arya started laughing. Saphira growled deep in her throat.

"Nay, listen, ten minutes is not enough time for Trianna to do anything," Arya said between bouts of laughter. "I will use the secret passage, then I will use the same method I did before concerning Du Vrangr Gata. When Trianna comes running out, she will have to come this way."

_Can I eat her?_ Saphira asked, serious.

"Nay, you cannot," Arya answered, laughing again. "However, you can scare her witless!"

_I look forward to it_, Saphira stated fiercely. Arya ran up the stairs, and stopped after the first flight. She turned to the left and to the right. Where is the entrance to the secret passageway? She then remembered the one slightly irregular lamp, which was off by such a minute amount you would not ever guess that it held the entrance to the secret passageway unless you knew beforehand.

She quickly moved to the lamp fixture, and pulled it until it stood straight up. A deep muffled sound indicated the door opening, and Arya noted the tapestry, which hung on the doorway. She quickly slipped inside, and the door closed behind, leaving her in the dark. Arya formed an emerald green globe on her right hand and glanced around. The only way was up by the old stone staircase and she saw insects scrambling away from the light.

When Arya got to the top of one flight of stairs, she had to go right down another corridor rather than continuing. She passed by two rooms, stopping to listen, and progressing when she heard nothing. She could feel Saphira's mind reaching out and touching Arya's, but she kept her peace, even though she wanted to lash out. _Hold your peace, Saphira_, Arya told her, as she came to the end of the passageway. She turned, cocked her head and closed her eyes so she could listen.

Arya heard the faint sounds of a woman's voice talking. She opened her eyes, pressed up against the wall, until she was certain the voice belonged to Trianna. Arya gazed around, looking for the latch, which would let her into the room. When she finally found it, she pulled and part of the wall cracked open. Arya slipped into the closet. She opened the door and stealthily stepped into the room.

Trianna had the lights dimmed, so Arya quietly moved to a part of the room where she could see them, but they could not see her. Eragon stood with a blank look on his face, while Trianna talked to him, her voice silky and sensuous, drawing him in with every second that passed. She had the snake held in her hands, live and hissing.

"You see, my Lorga sarögírs is only a plaything," Trianna told him. The snake slithered around her arm, as Arya crossed her arms, and inwardly smiled. _"'Sarögí' means a 'snake'; with the 'r' added onto the end of the word makes it masculine. However, adding the 's' makes it possessive, as in 'snake's',"_ Arya thought.

I need a few minutes to find out what Trianna is after, Arya stated to Saphira.

_She had better not mess with my little one!_ Saphira furiously cried. Arya projected the thoughts of laughter to communicate to Saphira she had the situation under control. Arya then crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Now, do you want me to show you how to summon and control spirits?" Trianna asked him sweetly.

"I'm not sure," Eragon answered. "I don't think that I could…"

"Maybe, we should take a little time first," Trianna continued. "After all, we barely know each other." Trinna moved a step closer to Eragon. His face flushed, then looked contrite at Trianna's face changed to appear hurt. "Take Lorga here." She held up the snake to level with Eragon's face. Lorga hissed, it's eyes widening, fixed on Eragon, and he could not help the reaction as he stepped closer.

"I'm not sure about this," Eragon weakly protested. "I should probably rejoin the festivities. After all, my cousin and adopted brother both are married now. Besides, Arya will…"

"Arya Svit-kona?" Trianna asked furiously. "Arya no-kona, you should say. She only survived because of you, and since then how has she shown you her gratitude? Rejecting you left and right?"

Arya dropped her hands, her eyes flashing angrily. She then realized Trianna would say whatever she could to discredit Arya in Eragon's eyes.

"Come now, what can that cold, forbidden elf ever do for you?" Trianna asked, feigning sweetly.

"I..um, I don't know," Eragon answered.

"Let's just put her aside, and forget about her, after all, she forgets about you. She only cares about you as a Dragon Rider. Remember, she is the elven ambassador to the Varden. If she changed her position, or the war ended tomorrow, do you think she would stay even one day? Why you and your dragon deserve better than she can give." Eragon looked confused.

Arya decided she could wait no longer. "I consider Eragon one of my friends," Arya's voice rang out. "And to be friends with an elf, particularly of my status, is extraordinary, especially since I have been here since long before your birth." Arya stepped out of the dark place and into the dim light, where Trianna could see Arya's determined face, with emerald green eyes flashing fiercely.

Trianna stepped back, almost dropping Lorga. "I didn't mean…" she said.

"Silence!" Arya thundered. "Shame on you to trap him in this way! Is this how you seduce men? Can you not get them in any other way?" She walked silently over to where Trianna cowered against the wall, her eyebrows meeting like lightning bolts. "You no longer are head of Du Vrangr Gata. I have the authority to do as such, so do not go running to Nasuada and spin a web of lies! Now leave this place, and never come near Eragon again!" Arya pointed at the ring on Eragon's finger. "Arget!" she exclaimed thunderously.

Trianna stepped backwards, her face one of horror as a ghostly image of the ring appeared in the air, just as it had done with the Twins. The image hung there, seeming white-hot. Trianna fled, grasping at Lorga because she almost lost him. She ran as fast as she could, and Arya heard Saphira roar. She smiled maliciously, and then turned to face Eragon. Arya felt the smugness of Saphira in her mind. She would have to ask later how scared Trianna had been.

First, she would take care of Eragon, who looked blankly past her. "Eragon." No reply. "Eragon!" He did not move. Arya frowned, crossing her arms. "ERAGON SHADESLAYER!" she yelled, but he still did not move. Disgusted, Arya rolled her eyes, stepped up to him, and waved both of her hands in front of his face. She caught the scent of a mold mixed in with the sweet basil that came from him. She finally sighed. "You're not going to like this."

Arya cocked her left hand backwards, and then drove it with full force into his face. Eragon cried out as he fell to the floor. He blinked, trying to regain his bearings. "Are you recovered or shall I do it again?" Arya asked sarcastically. Privately, she wondered why Eragon would end up here, in this place, with Trianna.

Eragon, rubbing the side of his face, glanced up at her. "Huh?" he said, confused. Arya sighed, and reached down her hand to offer it to him. He reached out, took her hand, and stood up. Eragon stared at her for a second. Arya raised her eyebrows, getting the expression on her face, which said, "What?" in a sarcastic tone. Eragon blinked and shook his head quickly.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just saving you from a treacherous sorceress," Arya answered. She heard in her mind the grumble that came from Saphira.

"Oh," he said, confused. "Why would I stay here?" he asked.

"I do not know," Arya said irritated. "Why, exactly did you come here?" she asked.

"To help get more wine for the banquet," Eragon responded.

Arya spread out her arms. "Does this look like a place where the wine is kept?" she asked.

Eragon looked slowly around the room. "Nay," he finally admitted.

_See, I told you so_, Saphira said sarcastically. Eragon blinked again.

"I left the hall, and I…um, I don't know what happened." Arya calmed down, as did Saphira. "Did I do anything stupid?" he asked.

"Nay," Arya answered. "However, you were going to." Eragon's eyes flashed hurt. Arya softly said, "You did not know what Trianna's plans were. If you did, I am sure you would have told her to, let me see, 'go to hellfire'. Or something along those lines." Eragon sheepishly grinned. Arya smiled.

_Now, if you had listened to me, you would not have even put yourself in the situation_, Saphira commented.

"No, I do not think so," Arya reflected on the smell. "Trianna used a mold to drug him. I broke that drug when I hit him."

Saphira became satisfied. Arya put her hand up to stop Eragon from apologizing. "Trianna should no longer concern you. I removed her as the head of Du Vrangr Gata." She then put her arm out. "Come on, let us go. You must give a toast."

"You can do that?" Eragon asked incredulously.

"Aye, I can and I have," Arya answered. Saphira laughed so both of them could hear her in their heads. Eragon started to say something, when Arya spoke first. "Do not worry about Trianna. I decided such, and I will tell Nasuada exactly why. In the future, I and others of my kind will watch and see what effect this has on Trianna."

"You think she will leave?"

"If only it were that simple," Arya stated, putting more asperity in her voice than she intended. They walked down two flights of stairs and then Saphira joined them, reaching out with her head to touch Eragon's shoulder.

_I love you, little one_, Saphira said.

_I love you too_, Eragon responded. Arya tilted her head, amazed at the bonding Eragon shared with Saphira. She had heard many things, but nothing could prepare her for seeing the relationship between a Dragon and her Rider. For the first time, she felt privileged. Even more so, since Saphira turned to Arya for help.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Next the story will pick back up with action.

knurlóien - marry


	55. Ch 55Arya & 2 Elves Check an Enemy Camp

Chapter 55: Arya & Two Elves Check an Enemy Encampment

* * *

Note: I hope everyone, rather you just stumbled on my story, or whether you read it from the beginning, won't compare mine to Brisingr. I won't read it, because I don't want to have ideas ripped off from it. You, the readers of this fic, will of course, go out and buy Brisingr, and you should!

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya walked into the room in Borromeo Castle, arguing with Eragon. "You hit me!" he complained.

"I had no other way of reaching you," Arya calmly stated. "If you do not remember, I called your name twice, waved my hands in front of your face, and the last resort to break you out of her clutches was to hit you."

Eragon ignored her. "But you hit me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, next time you are around someone who uses magic, and you smell the scent of mold, you should turn around and run the other way," Arya responded tartly. "After all, the substance derived from Fricai Andlát, a poisonous mushroom that when worked with magic, gives off a mold, which we call Fricai Andlátiya. All the elves know this substance, and you should have learned to look for it when you were in Du Weldenvarden."

Eragon started to complain, until Saphira spoke on the matter, though she was outside. _She is right, little one,_ _you thought you knew everything, the elves taught you how to check for poison, however, they did not tell you to check for mold. You should have known! I knew, you were just so sure you were right._

"But, she hit me!" Eragon complained.

_Eragon, she walloped you correctly because you once again put yourself into a situation for which you could not get out of without Arya's help. I will always be on Arya's side in this matter, _Saphira commented_. Besides you deserved it, keeping company with that tramp,_ Saphira amended smugly.

Eragon threw up his arms, turned to Arya and said, "You don't ever hit me again, or I'll…"

"You will what?" Arya responded. "If you do not desire me striking you then you should not put yourself in that situation. Now, look here, Nasuada wants to talk to you, and me." Eragon started to complain, but a snort from Saphira stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, I did not spend the three days after the marriage drinking with the dwarves, and then the entire next day having a hangover. Pay attention, because I am leaving, to go and check on developments in the Hadarac Desert. You are leaving to go back to the elves to complete your training, or at least get more of it before the events in Alagaësia call you back."

"What is going on in the Hadarac Desert?" Eragon asked. Arya saw for the first time he was aware of something other than celebrating with the people of Carvahall as well as with Orik. Arya saw him glancing upward, noting for the first time Nasuada had others with her, Nar Garzhvog, the Urgal war chief, as well as Nuala and Angela. He examined them one by one. Then, Arya noted, he directed his eyes toward Angela and the empty space on the floor next to her. "Where is Solembum? Eating?" he asked, trying to focus himself.

"Nay, I wish he ate," Angela said, with bitterness tingeing her voice. "As it is, he is gone off with Elva. Never mind that Solembum has been my companion for all these years. Now, he's found something more interesting than me. If only I could convince him that toads are frog's, and he should help me spread the word, since he was there when I made the discovery."

"He is gone?" Eragon asked, concerned, ignoring the laughter coming from Saphira. Arya smiled a bit.

"Oh, yes, he is gone," Angela responded. "Of course, he does what he pleases and this particular assignment went right into his preview. I can't call you a 'blockhead' anymore, however I do blame you for this quandary!"

When Arya saw Eragon's confusion, she enjoined, "Solembum is with Elva keeping track with great discretion on Trianna. Now, can we get on to the business at hand." Eragon frowned, but shrugged his shoulders.

Nar Garzhvog stepped forward, and stated, "Firesword, they go to examine buildings that appeared in the Hadarac Desert, just north of the Beor Mountains, east of where Orthíad lies."

Arya explained, "This is where the mad sorcerer went, if it was a sorcerer."

"Are you certain?" Eragon asked.

"We were aware of the existence of the place," Garzhvog answered. "However, we thought it lay bare, unused anymore. The patrol of Urgals, which we have done for your protection, found it occupied once again. They reported with fear because of the evil that now resides there."

"How do you know it's the same evil?" Eragon demanded of Arya. She, seeing through his desire to protect her, scowled.

"What other abomination could manifest itself so abruptly and with such befoulment that it could cause fear of malfeasance amongst the Kull warriors?" Nuala enjoined.

Arya reached her hand to touch Nuala. "Remember, I could not find any evidence of where the depredation had gone," she said, her eyes sparkling intensely. Eragon started to say something, but Arya cut him off. "This evil, directed at the elven kind, requires _my_ response. Thus, I will go, with Lagow and Níthëar, to investigate. You—" and she pointed to Eragon, "must go to Ellesméra."

Nasuada added, "We received word from Jörmundur. They have engaged the enemy at Feinster, and are sure of their victory. Also, the elves have contacted Arya, and they advance on both fronts, Ceunon and the pass that contains Woodard Lake. I assure you we have everything under control."

"What about the Varden?" Eragon inquired.

"With a large part of our army engaging the enemy," Nasuada explained. "Smaller parts taking positions near Jiet River, east of Cithrí, and most of the rest in position outside Petrovya, I am altering my plans. I will stay here in Aberon. You should take the time to go now, learn from the elves, and return with Saphira, so when we do march on Galbatorix you can join us at full strength."

A deflated Eragon frowned. Arya spoke to relieve his discomfort. "Eragon, the Varden already march to war. Feinster is only the first. Once we have accomplished that, more of the Varden will march on Aroughs. The elves already have vanquished the King's forces in Palancar Valley. We will guard it until the war is over and the citizens of Carvahall can return home. What Nasuada said is true. The army marches to Woodark Lake, and soon will take victory at Ceunon. When we have conquered the whole coastal side of the Empire, only then will we turn our attention to Urû'baen."

"Eragon Shadeslyer, as my vassal I order you to go to Ellesméra," Nasuada stated, with finality. Eragon bowed. Nasuada received the oath. _I will go too_, Saphira commented dryly. Nasuada jumped backwards as she did not expect to hear from Saphira. The sapphire blue dragon laughed.

Nuala stepped forward, placed her fingers to her lips, and stated elegantly, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Arya gave the second phrase, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

Nuala finished, "Un du evarínya ono varda." Nuala bowed and steeped back behind Nasuada. Angela raised her hand to her mouth, as if considering what to say. Instead, she shook her head, and sauntered out, trying to retain some dignity. Nar Garzvhog tipped his head so his horns went slightly in the direction he was speaking without words.

"Nar Garzvhog, I release your Kull, save for one, he will show us the exact location," Arya commented. "Then he will return to you." Nar Garzhvog made a short, deep sound in his throat. She turned to Nasuada and grabbed her arm. Holding it for a second, Arya communicated her appreciation for Nasuada's decision, plus she would take care of explaining to Eragon what he had to do and why.

"Just a minute." Angela's voice related extreme sarcasm. "You cannot forget Elva. You may have lifted the curse, but don't you dare forget she is a nine-year old child whom cogitates like she is nine times nine."

"I won't ever forget," Eragon stated.

"See that you don't," Angela said flippantly. She reached up and flung her hair through her hand, and jaunted out with great exaggeration. Arya shook her head.

"Go, now, I look forward to your return," Nasuada said, with a sense of finality. Eragon bowed, while Arya grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room onto a terrace where Saphira waited.

_Angela is upset because Elva takes Solembum away, and she does not know whether he will come back_, Saphira commented. As Arya nodded her head, Eragon reached up and touched her on the neck. _He will come back. However, I do not know when that shall be._

"And you know this because you're magical too," Eragon teased.

_Precisely_, Saphira stated smugly. Arya reached up and touched his shoulder. When he turned his attention to look at her, she had a frown on her face. She didn't want to tell him, because she thought he would not understand. Arya, Lagow, and Níthëar had to confront this malfeasance, before it grew into an apocalypse for the elven kind, and therefore could not explain why he could not come.

No, she could not speak of the truth. She, Arya went into danger, with her two companions. The last time she had done such, it cost her the lives of a good friend and her mate! She felt the same about this jaunt; or did she? Arya had repressed most of the torture Durza had dealt out, and she had to command Nuala to stay so she could go instead. Eragon and Saphira had no business being anywhere near there. Besides, several combining circumstances in Farthen Dûr required his attention, and Saphira's.

"I would like to go with you," Eragon stated.

"Nay, you cannot go with us, Eragon," Arya responded. "You must go to Farthen Dûr! I cannot tell you strongly enough that you should go. Orik gathered the clans, gathered most of the dwarves to his side, yet this could unravel if Saphira is not present to reinforce her oath. Especially, considering Orik chose to marry Hvedra in Aberon." A cloud came over Eragon's face.

_Little one, she is right,_ Saphira commented. _I did give my oath and if we go to Ellesméra without a stop first at Tronjheim, I fear Orik will lose everything he gained. Like Arya told you, Orik chose this path. He thinks highly of you to do that. It is the least we can do to repay the kindness. _

Eragon made a motion of assent reluctantly. He reached out his hand, rested it on her arm, and said, "Good-bye, Arya Svit-kona. Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Good-bye, Eragon-vor. Mor'ranr lí unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Eragon completed the blessing. Saphira scooted over, bent down and let Arya reach up to the side of her face.

_Good-bye, Arya, please do not go into danger_, Saphira commented.

"Do not worry about this errand I must undertake," Arya replied. "Lagow and Níthëar will make sure I have the full support of all the elven magic they know." She rubbed her hand up and down Saphira's face. "You do not get into danger either." Arya knew as she said this, it would not be possible for either one of them to avoid peril, because that was the nature of this war.

Arya dropped her hand. She stepped back as Eragon vaulted up onto Saphira's back. As Saphira positioned herself to launch into the air, Arya cried, "Eragon, when you get to Ellesméra, you must seek out Kílethlí's house. Present the sword to them, explain how he died, and let them guide you about what you can do."

Eragon nodded his head, as Saphira bent down and leapt into the air, the wind she made swirled around Arya. She flew away at a fast pace, going to find King Orik and the dwarves, who were already on their way back to Farthen Dûr. Arya sighed and turned to go back into the room. Nuala and Nasuada had gone, leaving only Nar Garzhvog to wait on her. She bowed her head slightly, letting him know they were ready to leave. Garzhvog walked out, moving his head his head so his ram horns shook, and growling a deep guttural sound from his throat.

Garzvog quickly procured the fastest Kull, Bunhgraz, to go with Arya, Lagow, and Níthëar. They left before night, and Bunhgraz set a quick pace. Arya knew they would go faster on their own, but knowing exactly where the Empire had located these cluster of buildings more than made up for the delay in time.

They stopped when they reached the outskirts of the Beor Mountains. Arya joined Lagow and Níthëar, who opened some bread, nuts and fruit they had brought along. Meanwhile, Bunhgraz went off into the trees next to them to hunt for wild game. Arya finished eating quickly, and noted to the other two elves they should use the time when the sun had barely risen to rest or use the elven dream stare. They agreed, and Níthëar went into the draumr kópa, Lagow stood watch on the edge of their camp.

Arya sighed, leaned back against a moss-covered rock, shut her eyes, and dozed off. She didn't know how long she had been asleep when the draumr kópa started pushing at her mind. Arya flailed about wildly in her head, trying to wake up. The dream stare had trapped her, but any images were vague and unrealistic.

"Arya Dröttningu!" she heard a voice. However, she was not sure whether whether the utterance came from inside her head or someone trying to contact her from outside. "Arya Dröttningu!" she heard the voice again, and this time, she could identify the source— outside her head. She tried desperately to reach out to the voice, but the draumr kópa held her tightly in its grasp. One more time she heard her name called out, and then she felt hands shaking her body.

She groaned, fighting the dream stare. Finally, Arya managed to break out of its hold, and shot up. "Arya!" Níthëar cried. Arya looked wildly up at him, trying desperately to get in the here and now. "Arya Svit-Kona," Níthëar said more quietly. His brown eyes intently gazed at her. Lagow still stayed where he was, gone in the opposite kind dream stare, one he desired.

"I am all right," she managed to gasp. She tried to stand, but Níthëar held her shoulders, gently pressing her back down. "I am sorry," Arya said contritely.

"It is not necessary to apologize," Níthëar stated. "Although you should have told me you were having problems with the dream stare. Is this part of the baneful evil we are traveling to?"

"Nay, it is not," Arya answered, her shoulders dropping. "It is the outcome of me using the draumr kópa at the wrong time; just after I 'broke' into Du Weldevarden."

"Can you do anything about it?" Níthëar inquired.

Arya shook her head. "Although the instances of the draumr kópa occur less often, and are less serious now than they were at the beginning. I had seriously considered sending for another elf to take over my ambassador duties. I decided against it, though, because frankly the time it would have taken to brief another elf is against us."

"You consider the problem to be something, which disqualifies you?" he asked. Arya nodded. He laughed. "Oh, Arya Dröttningu, no one could replace you for something as mundane as having problems with the draumr kópa. It is a minor thing, one that does not disqualify you. What you have done for our people takes away the shame we bear because of refusing to fight and instead retreating into the forest, turning our backs on the world. That is much more important than anything you could see with the dream stare."

A surprised Arya stared at Níthëar. Suddenly, the bushes shook. Arya, Níthëar, and Lagow stood to their feet, Arya drawing her sword. Bunhgraz broke through the brush, and growled deep in his throat. Arya scowled as she sheathed her sword. Bunhgraz did not even notice Arya's action, or else he didn't care. Regardless of which, he said, "Come, it is time to go." He jaunted off, turning his spear around and around.

Arya followed him, flanked by Lagow and Níthëar. She realized from Níthëar's comments the elves were aware of what she did, and were now protecting her because of it. That caused a curious sensation, whether ambivalence or gratitude she did not know.

They continued at a brisk pace, Bunhgraz needed no rest. Soon, when the sun set, the Kull pulled up, and held out his hand to stop the elves. "There," Bunhgraz said, pointing to a set of buildings set up in an octagonal pattern. "I must return to Nar Garzhvog."

"Wait," Arya stated. "Do you know what these buildings are?" she asked.

Bunhgraz grunted he didn't know. "Thank you for leading us here," Arya told him. "Give our regards to Nar Garzhvog." Bunhgraz grunted his assent, and as he left Lagow and Níthëar came up beside her.

"Beyond the rise is the entrance to the Beor Mountains, the path leading to Orthíad, which Galbatorix had renamed 'Ithrö Zhâda'. That was the place the Urgals went under ground from when they attacked Farthen Dûr," Arya explained.

"They do not know what Galbatorix used this complex for?" Lagow asked.

"They would not have known," Arya responded. "They were under the control of the Shade. If they knew anything, Eragon would have found it when he probed their minds." Níthëar gazed upwards, searching for the moon. "Do you have an idea when and what we should do?" Arya asked.

"Nar Garzhvog would not have mentioned it if it were not important," Lagow said thoughtfully. "I just see eight buildings, of no particular design, built on an octagonal pattern. Whatever it is, we should take the opportunity to find out what is happening inside. I do not see guards posted, and we elves can move silently."

Arya glanced at Níthëar, to see his nod of assent. "Then we will go and see what is there," Arya responded. "I should warn you, if either one feels the presence of evil, bring it immediately to my attention." When Lagow and Níthëar bowed, Arya turned back toward the camp. She then started running, followed closely by the other two elves.

They ran up to the nearest building, placing themselves as flat as they could, wary of soldiers. Arya extended her mind and found soldiers, laughing with fun as they played a game, which ended with one person dying. She scowled. "Did you find anything?" Lagow asked. Arya shook her head, and gestured for them to extend their minds to see what conclusion they would come to.

As Níthëar and Lagow concentrated, Arya scowled. _"We came here for nothing,"_ she thought. _"Only buildings full of soldiers, maybe quarter of a hundred at most"._ She did not feel the presence of the sorcerer, until it was too late to take any action. She heard, "Slytha," coming from behind.

_"No,"_ she cried in her mind, recognizing the baneful presence, even as the magic grabbed her and everything faded to gray as she fell asleep.

* * *

000

* * *

Wheeewwwhh…if anyone is bothering to read this when Brisingr just came out, send me a review.


	56. Ch 56: Arya's Imprisonment

Chapter 56: Arya's Imprisonment

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I haven't read Brisingr, so anything in my story is just a coincidence.

Note #2: I went back and clarified what happened in regards to Arya with the puddle of water at the end.

* * *

000

Arya awoke, hearing her breath before she saw she was in a darkened pentagonal room. She shook her head, as if that would clear the cobwebs. She did not feel right. The walls around her were full of the malevolence, which she had felt before, north of Melian in Alagaësia. Only here and now it lurked, just outside the thick door, bound with heavy rods of iron. Arya shook her head again, wondering how she had come to imprisonment in this place. She slowly remembered hearing a word of magic, "Slytha."

Arya groaned. How easily she, Lagow and Níthëar had fallen into the trap! Now, looking around at the ten-foot room, she wondered where they were. She could feel the baneful weight of the evil, pressing down on her from the walls themselves. Or at least it seemed that way. She slowly pushed herself up, and putting the malefic force to the back of her mind and looked around. She saw a small barred "window" on one of the walls, and Arya jumped up to reach it. She could not use magic in this place, even though she did not sense the presence of any drugs.

As she caught the bars with her hands, Arya pulled herself upwards, and heard for the first time flowing water outside the cell. When Arya examined more closely, she found the water below the window by at least four feet. Just above the top of the porthole she could see rock hewn out with a source of faint light coming from down the cistern where she could not see.

"So I am underground," Arya said softly, then let go and dropped back to the ground. She warily approached the door, her right hand feeling the iron, which covered the wood. Arya noticed a small box-shaped opening in the door, probably something to pass objects through. Here she was in this underground room constructed for prisoners; captives of the enemy's army, or prisoners of the Varden or dwarves?

She realized much too late elves were the target for this cell. Suddenly, Arya heard the distant screams coming from Lagow. Arya immediately reached for the magic, which would unlock the door by slipping its internal mechanism into the unlocked position. Immediately, the cold darkness closed in around her. The despoliation came from all around, and overwhelmed her, sending her into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Lagow's screams before darkness overtook Arya.

Arya woke up slowly, wondering for a moment where she was. Then memory flashed through her mind and her heart dropped. The box in the door opened and a tray of food slipped in. She just looked at it as it dropped to the floor. She stood up, walked over to the food spread out on the ground. She shivered, whether because of the imprisonment now or the memory of the torture she endured at Durza's hands, she did not know. Arya checked the food, surprised to see it consisted of a full meal; bread, fruit, and meat. She broke off a piece of bread, but she could not find any evidence of poison. Nor could she find anything wrong with the fruit.

As far as the meat, she would not start eating it now, so Arya picked that portion of the meal and threw it out the barred window, listening as it splashed in the water below. She ate the rest, and found it adequate, if not filling. She considered what had happened when she tried to use magic, and the violent reaction, which knocked her unconscious for an undetermined time. "So," Arya thought soberly. "The presence of the nemesis renders my magic moot."

Arya rose to her feet, walked to the door, and started banging on it. She cried out, "Lagow! Níthëar!" several times, but received no answer. Finally when blood started flowing down from the outer two fingers and sides of both hands, she stopped, turned around and sunk to the floor, leaning against the door. Nothing told her the truth, yet she knew it anyway— she had heard the dying screams of Lagow. Just the thought of that made Arya sick, and she threw up to the side of where she was sitting.

Then darkness overwhelmed her again, only this time she could hear, in the draumr kópa, "Arya…"

She awoke some time later, and getting up off the ground, she started pacing around, furious because all the memories of torture at the hands of a Shade came flooding back. In the semidarkness of the cell in Gil'ead where just her hand stood out in the illumination. Just like now, blood had dripped down her hands, and onto the floor. She put her head against the wall, sullen. Realizing the sorcerer that held her here was more dangerous than Durza. Could another Shade have risen: one, which had more malevolence than Durza?

"That would make sense," Arya stated with anguish in her voice. "Dark creatures of the night haunt Vroengard, which once was a shining island with Dorû Areaba as its capital. Galbatorix once lost a hundred men to the Spine. Whichever way it goes, it would make sense for the Black King to keep a Shade more powerful than Durza specifically set aside to combat elves. We never encountered this before Islanzadí sent the twelve elven spellcasters into Alagaësia."

Arya shuddered at the thought, and then glanced at the door because someone walked down the corridor to her cell. She got up and in position to take out the guard. She could sense that it wasn't the evil. However, the small door opened and another meal came in. Arya caught the food, before it could spill on the ground. She saw the same meal as before, bread, fruit and meat. Then another canister came through the small portal. Arya did not move quickly enough, so she had to grab the canister off the ground. Checking to see, she found water with no evidence of tampering or spiking the water with drugs.

She sat the food down and drank quickly the whole amount of the water. Arya tossed the canister over in the corner, on top of the tray that carried her first meal. She did the same with this food as before, eating the bread and fruit; dumping the meat out into the water. Arya scowled as she lowered herself to the floor, but the weight pressing on her was too much, and she drifted off to sleep.

She drifted off to a restless sleep, always wondering how she could get out of this place, and rescue Níthëar. Arya had heard the dying screams of Lagow, and felt helpless to do anything except listen. Her dreams were dark, at first only flashes of memory, but soon she dealt with being back in Gil'ead…_she shivered as the room spun around her. Her bound hands and held up in chains so she could not find a relief. Blood came where the collars bit into her wrists, trickled down her arms to her shoulders. Her head hurt massively from the Skilna Bragh, which seeped down in her bloodstream, distributing itself throughout her body._

_No relief came as Arya heard the door unlock and open. She barely managed to get her head up, and saw Durza, the Shade, gliding as if he did not touch the ground. Four soldiers of the Empire followed him. Durza considered for a moment what he would do to her this time. She struggled to use magic, but she just felt a vague fogginess where the ancient language should have been, and the magic just outside her reach. If only she could just reach further…_

_The Shade just paced quietly. He had maroon eyes staring at Arya, sable clothes, including a cape, which hung freely; the moving air of his body had stretched the cape out until it floated. The Shade's white body set of the redness of his hair. He walked over to Arya and touched her hair, allowing it to run freely through his hand. Abruptly Durza grabbed her hair and pulled it backwards. Arya cried out._

_Durza spoke. "Where is Ellesméra?"_

_Arya spat at Durza, which caused him to tighten his grip on her hair even more. "We shall see how you do in the room filled with different devices, which have only one substance they do— causing the maximum amount of pain, and then causing more." He turned to the soldiers, ordered them to take her out of the cuffs and follow him._

_Durza turned and glided out the door, obviously expecting the soldiers to follow quickly. Two of the soldiers released the locks on the metal rings, which held her hands. She allowed them to drop to the floor, and her whole body sagged forward, showing the soldiers she could not fight. When one of them reached and bound her hands together, she reacted, jumping up and kicking him in the groin. He cried out, as the other soldiers rushed into hold Arya down. She moved with lightning speed, running into one soldier knocking him down; at the same time she reached out to hit another soldier with her shoulder. Finally, she looped her bound hands around the neck of the last soldier, squeezing the life out of him._

_Unexpectedly, she felt pain in her right shoulder, and then excruciating burning coming from her back. She let go of the soldier, and while he struggled to retrieve his breath, the one she had kicked in the groin belted her across her face. She fell down, looking up to see Durza with his black sword smoking where it had a second ago, had flame. He lifted his lip, revealing teeth sharpened to points. He beckoned to one of the soldiers. "Come now, bring my little elf to me," Durza stated malevolently. "We shall see how much pain she can withstand. However, I do not think she can resist for long."_

_The soldiers carried Arya down the corridor toward a room. Durxa, who should have been there was nowhere she could see. When they entered the room with her, Durza waited alongside the torture machine, known as the rack. Arya fought, but it did no good. The soldiers fastened her hands and her feet with ropes, and attached them to pulleys so each side would move until Arya's shoulders separated, and her hips came out of their sockets._

_Durza cowered over her, smiled with devious delight as he grabbed the handle to pull. One last time before he started he asked her where Ellesméra was. She did not answer, just gritted her teeth and waited for the torture to come. Durza turned the handle, which stretched the ropes over both her upper body and below her legs. Arya tried not to cry out, but she failed..._

Arya woke to the sounds of screams, and she wondered whose they were, until she realized they came from her. She reacted to this by cowering in the corner, but even now she did not shed a tear. Abruptly, the lock on the door to her room turned to the right and with a loud clang, opened so a soldier came in. Arya stared up at the soldier, not comprehending why what she had experienced so long ago at Gil'ead came back to haunt her. She watched as a soldier walked into the corner of the room; picked up the plates and canisters she had discarded there. He left, kicking up a bit of dirt in her direction, laughing derisively as her.

Arya scowled as the door closed. She swore, realizing that a chance to attack the soldier, and thus make her way out of the cell, had passed her by. She laid her head back against the cold, hard wall of the cell. Arya began to despair, even though she recognized many it came from the stifling, malevolent evil that crushed down on her, threatening to take her life's blood. She closed her eyes, not intending to go to sleep. "If I can just rest for a few moments, then I will feel better," she whispered to no one.

As consciousness drifted away from Arya, she found herself back in Gil'ead, a voice calling out to her, "Arya," right before she lost all power of mental perception. "Fäolin?" she muttered confused, and hurt. That could not be..._A group of soldiers were dragging her down a corridor. She fought with them all the way, getting in several kicks. The Shade glided calmly before the men, not bothered by her resistance. Durza disappeared around a corner, though Arya soon heard Durza opening a heavy door. She had not been this way before, and she stopped kicking while she tried to figure it out. The soldiers dragged her to the door, at which point she cried out and tried desperately to back away and not go into the room._

_Durza laughed maniacally. The soldiers applied as much force as they had ever used to push Arya across the room toward the interrogation chair at the back of the room. Durza watched with a delighted sneer on his face as they stripped Arya naked, tossing her clothes to the side. Then they forced Arya down into the chair. She winced at the tiny spikes made the chair extremely uncomfortable to sit on. Durza stepped to the chair as the soldiers finished fastening her hands and feet securely and then pulled a thick leather strap across her upper chest._

_Arya stared at Durza with defiance on her face. Durza stared into Arya's eyes. She felt the sudden pinch as he tried to break into her mind. She fought back with her impenatrable fortress. Durza lifted his sword. "Brisingr," he commanded. A black flame came outward from the hilt and soon the whole sword was ablaze. Durza laughed as he put the sword down to the place under the chair where wood piled up as fuel for burning. As the kindling started burning under the iron chair, it reached a horrible scalding point._

_Arya stifled her cry as she fought to repel the relentless attack on her mind. Durza calmly asked, "Tell me where Ellesméra is?"_

"_No!" Arya responded, and spit at his feet._

_Durza just watched. "You will have a long time to decide what you will tell me, because I have nowhere else to be, and the elves simply hide away in their forest, turning their back on the world and everything in it. Nobody knows you are here."_

_Arya glared at him. She had thought on two or three occasions that someone looked in on her, but she could not be sure because her mind could play tricks on her. In fact, she doubted it. Durza showed his pointed teeth again, even as he reached out for her mind. Arya resisted with everything she had. Soon, the smell of burning skin reached her nostrils, and she went down into the blackness as she lost control of everything except her mind. Durza would not break her._

Arya awoke with a start, bolting upright and wondering where she was. Then the overwhelming gravity of her situation set in. "No one will know where I am," she whispered. Arya fell slowly to the ground, overburdened by the darkness that now surrounded her. She noted in passing the slit in the door opening, a plate of food and a canister of water fell in and spilled on the ground. Arya just groaned.

The days past until she forgot whether she had been captive for four or five days, or ten to fourteen. Arya had expected torture, but it did not come. The food had parts of roasted animals, but also bread and fruit. In addition, a canister of water followed. None of the food or drink had poison. She did the same procedure with the parts of animals, grabbing on to one of the bars, and pulling herself up long enough to dump the pieces in the water. Tired and weary, Arya did not know if the imprisonment at Gil'ead went better than this capture, because at least at Gil'ead she knew what to expect.

Arya had figured out she could put the dirty plates and empty canisters up through the hole if only she knocked. The only sense of time came with the meals. Arya figured they served her twice a day, though again, she was not sure. One time, she had knocked on the door and relieved herself of dirty plates, but not the canister. It was almost full. Unexpectedly, Arya heard the screams of Níthëar. She sprang up, started pounding on the door, and repeatedly screaming out his name.

The screams kept coming, as Arya kept pounding on the door until blood ran down from the sides of her hands. Then a scream came forth more forcefully and more hopelessly, than anything Níthëar had done before. It rang out in both her ears and her mind with equal force. As she heard it, she cried out once more for her friend, but just like before with Fäolin and Glenwing, she knew only total despair.

"No, do not die on me, Níthëar," Arya whispered. Silence ensued. Arya closed her eyes, not willing to accept what had obviously been a last, dying scream from a tortured elf. She froze as she heard footsteps. She could feel the viciousness of whatever it was coming down the hallway. It stopped at her cell door. Arya backed up as far as she could, and her breath caught in her throat as she waited for the vicious evil, which surely would open her door next.

Arya waited, holding her breath. She heard footsteps moving off, and she let her breath out long and slow. "I never had a chance," she whispered. "Lagow and Níthëar paid with their lifeblood for my mistake!" Arya kicked the canister. It flew up and rebounded on the wall, rolling to an uneven place in the ground, the water spilling out and forming a puddle on the floor. Arya scowled.

She walked over quickly and bent down beside the muddy plash. She looked at it for an excessive amount of time. Always before, she could use the dream stare whenever she wanted to, until the night that she 'broke' into Du Weldevarden. Now, the ability to use the dream stare had completely vanished. Arya cursed, forcefully crying out, "Barzûl draumr kópa!" Improbably, gray flashed in the sump and the dirty water began to shimmer. "It cannot be!" Arya cried, astonished.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.


	57. Ch 57: The Draumr Kópa

Chapter 57: The Draumr Kópa

* * *

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I have not read Brisingr, so any similarities with this are purely coincidental.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stared at the shimmering puddle of water. Before the words Arya spoke, it had been just like any other small pool of dirty standing water. Now, the plash before her eyes had taken on a life of its own, gray turning to silver streaks of color. Arya felt the magic pulsing through the water, going from her to it and then going outward, searching for something.

After kneeling on the ground, with her jaw dropped, she suddenly understood what had happened. Conversely, Arya could not understand why it had happened. "I violently lashed out saying, 'barzûl', which is a dwarven curse, followed immediately by 'draumr kópa', which is part of the ancient language, or commanding the dream stare to occur." She felt the magic pulling her. Arya realized she did not know where it was going, nor did she understand how a dream stare could exist in a place where malevolent evil surrounded ever fiber of her being. Yet, it was; and she surrendered to it.

The silver shimmered some more, and she could vaguely see an outline of a sapphire wing. The dream stare took her to the one she had carried in the egg for fifteen years, Saphira. Where were she and Eragon if they were not in Ellesméra? Arya wondered, until she saw where they were as the picture became clearer, under the Menoa Tree. Arya then could start to 'hear' what they were saying, Eragon out loud, and Saphira' thoughts as she communicated with Eragon. She bent down closer, concentrating hard.

Eragon watched as the Tree swayed in the moonlight. Saphira said, _It's too bad Kílethlí's family did not allow you to keep his sword. _

"They wanted it back so they could remember him," Eragon answered.

_Bahh_, Saphira observed fiercely. _They do not understand what I do, nor what you and Arya do, that if you are not victorious in this maddening war, which races across all of Alagaësia, this great forest will perish, with every elf who inhabits this land. I dread the outcome if Galbatorix succeeds, because the land and everything in it will be lost to his madness!_

Eragon reached his hand up and touched Saphira on her shoulder. "I know," he agreed softly. Eragon gazed all around, up and down and finally at the roots of the Tree, which wound their way over themselves, until they plunged deep into the ground.

Above him, Blagden squawked out, "Wyrda!" Eragon frowned, and reached down to pick up a rock to throw at the white raven, but Saphira was faster and reached her head, gnashing at Blagden. The white raven flew away quickly.

_There you go, he will not bother you again,_ Saphira said with satisfaction.

"Thank you," Eragon told her.

No problem, Saphira answered. _I love you little one, and if you ever doubt it I will invite him back to stay around your head day and night._

Eragon smiled grimly. "I love you too."

Arya managed a slight smile at this, but then caught her breath as she wondered if Eragon would become offended at her listening in on the most private of conversations. She reached out her hand to the puddle with every intention of dispersing the water so she could not hear or see Eragon and Saphira anymore. Just as her hand reached the edge of the plash, when she noticed Eragon hopping up on one root and then down to another, finally looking as if he could see the weapon Solembum had prophesied.

An amused Saphira said wryly, _I should call you very little one, if you presuppose you will locate some vaunted secret place by looking around; if it were that simple, somebody at some time, would have found it by now._ Eragon shot her a look, while Arya fully smiled at the back-and-forth of their conversations, and decided she could take the risk and listen in for the simple reason that their interchanges lifted her up in this foul place where she was. Anyway, she probably would die when the Shade got to her. What else could it be? With the threat of death so real Arya bent down to see and hear what the druamr kópa would reveal, ignoring the fact at the back of her mind Eragon or Sapihra might not want her hearing or seeing as she now did.

Eragon shot back, "Nay, I don't think anybody else except me would find it, because Solembum foretold _me_ finding it."

_Whatever_, Saphira responded, lay her head on her forelegs, and blew three puffs of smoke from her nostrils. Eragon ignored Saphira, and started putting his hand in the dirt to get under the root. Saphira just lay there not even watching Eragon. Finally, she stood off the ground and shook herself hard so dust would rain down on Eragon.

"Hey!" he snapped.

_If you must continue your 'quest', then perhaps I should dig for you,_ Saphira wryly suggested. _After all, I am sure the elves will not mind if you dig up their sacred Menoa Tree_.

Eragon let loose with an expletive. He then sat down on one of the roots and sighed. "If I ever needed a weapon now is the time! I cannot even fight Vanir and the other elves. Rhunön refused to make me a sword, even though I did not request a Rider's sword. If Solembum's prophecy is true, then the meaning of it alludes me. I cannot dig, but yet he said, 'When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa Tree.' Maybe I will have to ask Oromis-ebrithil."

The Menoa Tree swayed back and forth even though was not even a minute waft of wind. Arya sat up, surprised. Eragon stood up just as quickly. "Saphira, did you feel that?" Eragon asked incredulously. She could feel, even from the distance, the deep thoughts that were no longer limited to the inexorability that made the Tree unyielding to entreaty.

Saphira glanced at the Menoa Tree. She answered, _Yes, I did. Maybe you have to ask the Menoa Tree to give up the weapon, which lies beneath its roots._

Eragon nodded. He pulled himself upright and softly asked the Menoa Tree to give up the weapon that lay beneath its roots. He stood there, waiting, but received no answer. Not even a tiny movement of its branches. Eragon sat back down, dejected.

Arya frowned as she could only observe. She wished above all else that she was with Eragon and Saphira. Arya then shook her head. "It cannot be," she whispered.

_Perhaps the term 'roots' means something different in this case,_ Saphira finally commented. _Like to plant and fix deeply in the earth; to implant firmly; to establish. Like trees, rooted in the forest. Maybe it means to come into existence, originate. Maybe you have to look at the origins of the Tree. _

"What did Arya say exactly when she told us of the history of the Menoa Tree?" Eragon asked.

Saphira answered, _Arya told of an elf woman long ago, Linnëa, who sang to the trees for most of her life. Then a young man came to her with words of love. Linnëa abandoned her life's work to go with him. Unfortunately, she discovered him with another woman. Consumed by fury, Linnëa bludgeoned him to death._

"Nay, she stabbed him," Eragon corrected.

_Same thing_, Saphira scoffed. _The result is the same Linnëa took his life. Anyway, what she had done was wrong, and she could not go back to her previous life. So she found the biggest tree and sang herself into it – the Menoa Tree. _

"Wait," Eragon said, biting his lip as if thinking hard about the story.

_That is all, little one_, Saphira sorrowfully informed him.

"No, it's not!" Eragon excitedly said. "When Arya told the story, she said Linnëa chose to become one with the Tree, despite the chance exoneration would come for her crime. That has to mean something." Saphira turned her head, and agreed with Eragon, though she had no clue.

"Yes, it does," Arya softly said. A shadow flickered across her face, and her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Look, why would the Elves excuse an action like murder?" Eragon asked. "Elves love life above all else. Maybe the Elves could say Linnëa was correct, or at least tolerable, in her actions because the young man had become her mate, and was cheating on her."

_Maybe,_ Saphira answered. _Or perhaps the elves from that time did not have the respect for life that they have now._

Eragon directed his eyes toward the Menoa Tree. "When did this occur? Perhaps it took place a thousand years ago." A breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the Menoa Tree. Arya could feel the meaning of what the Menoa Tree was trying to communicate. Obviously, Eragon and Saphira did as well. "Did it occur two thousand years ago?" Eragon asked the Tree.

Again, a breeze blew, but softer this time. Eragon frowned, looked down and shook his head. Arya wanted to communicate with him. Tell him he was on the right track. However, part of her drew back and desperately wished he would not figure it out, or rather it had nothing to do with him acquiring the weapon, as Arya well knew this was the time that Solembum had spoken of.

"Why would the time be so important?" Eragon asked Saphira.

_I do not know_, Saphira remarked. _Who knows what the elves were like back then?_

"That's it, a clue lies in how long ago Linnëa became one with the Tree," Eragon stated. A wind blew by Eragon and Saphira as the Menoa Tree projected its thoughts or its soul toward Eragon and Saphira alone.

"Nay," Arya said, "It is not just the Menoa Tree that has focused its attentions on a Rider and his Dragon. Rather, all the forest, and all the creatures therein are waiting for your discovery. It is inexorable like the sun's rising and setting for the past two thousand eight hundred years."

Suddenly, Eragon stood straight up, staring at the Menoa Tree as he softly said, "Oromis-ebrthil told me the first incursion of humans into Alagaësia about two thousand and eight hundred years ago. He never mentioned what happened to them, just told me about later how King Palancar coming with humans to the land eight hundred years ago." Eragon glanced at Saphira. "You know what this could mean?" he excitedly exclaimed.

_Yes, but I am sure that you will want to tell me anyway_, Saphira slyly commented, although Arya could feel she just as energized as Eragon was.

Arya realized how unusual this draumr kópa was; she had never heard of even in lore or legend, someone actually feeling what those who were on the receiving end felt. There was no doubt, however, about what it was; a dream stare, only this acted almost backwards for Arya. When she took care of everything she did in the outside world, the draumr kópa traumatized her. But here, in this place, surrounded by malicious intent, the draumr kópa had more life than she had ever seen. Instead of just watching, she was almost physically there, feeling and hearing everything. Arya glimpsed at the door, and then cried out softly, "Eragon." She waited for a second, and then called out to Saphira with both her mind and physically with her mouth.

Arya scowled. "I cannot communicate with them," she observed.

Eragon smiled at Saphira. "You would not like it if I were any different," he said.

_Yes, I would_, Saphira remarked. _I have seen you grow and change._

"You've grown and changed too," Eragon stated.

_Have not_, Saphira said defensively. _Well, unless you consider my growing up into the ancient thoughts, which I have found that I generally make much better choices than you._

"Glaedr," Eragon pointed out. Saphira made a gurgling noise deep in her throat. Arya wondered what he was talking about.

_Go on, tell me_ Saphira said, pointed her eyes up toward the Menoa Tree so Eragon knew as she did, what was going on.

"Well, if you consider the elves have always had the concept of mates," Eragon started slowly. "Then if absolution could come to Linnëa, that would imply there was duplicity by the young man. Do you realize what I am talking about?"

_Say it,_ Saphira told Eragon. She directed her eyes toward the Menoa Tree, which was shimmering with excitement.

"If a small group of humans came to this land and encountered the elves twenty-eight hundred years ago," Eragon stated. "Now, suppose the elves did not know much about this species, or more precisely about the differences between how humans defined their relationships and how elves defined theirs. Then the elves would assume only the good, and would welcome humans into their society, and inevitably some elves would mate with humans. So, perhaps this young man was a human?"

"Nay," Arya whispered at the same time the Menoa Tree gave off conflicting thoughts. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya distinctly had the impression that he had it partly right. Arya softly said, at the same time Eragon cried out, "He was half-elf! He did not know of the custom of having one mate at a time. He probably took that as a sign he could have as many different partners as he wanted."

Then Eragon looked toward the Tree. "I am right, am I not?" he asked, and experienced the Tree communicating its agreement. Arya noted the whole forest, which surrounded the Menoa Tree, was teeming with life as every living thing picked up on the Menoa Tree's assent. Saphira roared excitedly, which caught Eragon and Arya off-guard. Eragon tripped on a nearby root, Arya fell backwards onto her rump. They both got up quickly, Eragon standing, Arya back to kneeling before the shimmering puddle.

Eragon danced around, celebrating. Saphira watched him for a few moments, and then soberly said, _Eragon_. She waited until he turned to give her his full attention. _If that is true, then why do you think Arya brought you here and told you that story?_ Eragon stopped dancing. His shoulders drooped, and his face flushed.

Arya softly stated, "So, Eragon, you have not given up your pursuit of me."

Eragon glanced up at the Menoa Tree, which was waiting…for what Arya could tell Eragon did not know. However, she did. Eragon sat down on one of the root, thinking. Saphira waited for a few moments, then said, _The Menoa Tree does not want you to stop._

"What?" Eragon asked, confused.

_The Tree, she does not want you to stop_, Saphira answered. _We came here for the weapon that is 'under the roots' of the Tree. I think there is more, something which eludes us even now. _Eragon nodded, and started thinking.

Arya closed her eyes, even as she groaned. The answer was there if only Eragon would remember the time when he had first entered Ellesméra, however, part of her wished above all else the price did not include what she knew it did. The dark foreboding enclosed Arya, tightening its grip, but whether it was the presence of evil surrounding the room, or whether it was coming from her own heart, she did not know.

_Eragon_, Saphira said, and butted his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to her, agitated. _When we came into Du Weldenvarden for the first time, the elves encircled her, singing and dancing with joy because Arya had come back to them when they thought she had died. Then we met Lifaen and Narí, and after supping with them, Lifaen pulled out his reed pipes and Narí sang with the flowing melody. Do you remember what he sang? _

Arya felt her whole body clenching up. She did not want Eragon to know the whole history behind the Tree. Fäolin did not know of it, he was from the elves who lived-in Cenuon before the Wyrdfell attacked the city, causing all the elves to flee into Du Weldenvarden.

Eragon thought for a few moments, and he then started slowly. "I think Narí sang about the day is done, and the stars are bright…" He paused, but Saphira butted him with her head to press him on. "He sang, 'Laugh at woe and laugh at foe, Menoa's scion is safe this night. A forest child we lost to strife; a sylvan daughter caught by life! Freed of fear and freed of flame, she tore a Rider from the shadows rife! Again the dragons rise on wing, and we avenge the suffering! Strong of blade and…'"

_Stop!_ Saphira commanded him. Eragon looked at her with perplexity. _No, you had it! Go back!_

"To what?" Eragon asked. "'The day is done…'"

_No, silly, skip ahead until Narí started singing of Arya. _

"'Laugh at woe and laugh at foe, Menoa's scion now is safe…' Oh."

_Yes, and what does 'scion' mean? _

Arya closed her eyes, desperately wishing now she had never forcefully said anything in the ancient language, even if she did intend it as a curse.

"'Scion' means 'a descendant or heir', usually used to denote royalty," Eragon said surprised. "If that is true then it means Arya is somehow a descendant of Linnëa. If she came from the same house that Arya comes from, the Dröttningus, maybe she had a brother or a sister, but that means…"

"Wyrda," the white raven shrieked from above. Eragon picked up a rock and threw it at him, just barely missing him. Arya wished Eragon had hit his mark, and the raven would no longer be a problem.

_If we were not around the Menoa Tree I would flame you,_ Saphira angrily stated. _Be gone!_ She said fiercely. Blagden flew away as fast as he could. The Menoa Tree started shaking, at first slowly, moving with the breeze, and then more quickly, as Eragon and Saphira both hurried backwards out of its way. The cicadas sang with greater force in the moonlight, and Arya could hear the crickets chirping louder. In fact, she noticed the whole forest seemed more alive, if that were possible. However, they were reacting to the Menoa Tree.

Eragon scowled. "Arya told me your story so I would stop pursuing her, right?" The Menoa Tree did not change anything it did. Saphira butted his shoulder again. Arya could feel it too.

_Eragon, the Menoa Tree wants you to ask for the weapon_, Saphira told him. _You…_

"We," Eragon corrected her.

_We found out the 'origins' or 'roots' of the tree, Saphira said slowly. I cannot even begin to tell you what this means. I mean does Arya Dröttningu have humanity in her bloodline?_ Arya violently shook her head, but of course, she could communicate with neither Saphira nor Eragon. _Or does she not, and wants to insure that she does not in the future?_ Arya stiffened reflectively. _But you should ask for the weapon now, she wants you too._

Eragon faced the Menoa Tree and asked for the weapon. All the night creatures gave voice to a joy, which consumed them. The Menoa Tree started to shake violently. Saphira and Eragon quickly moved back. Arya bent closer to the luster of the water. Then one of the largest roots started moving slowly up and out of the ground, revealing the hilt of a sword. Eragon cried with delight as he ran to the sword and pulled it out. The sword looked silver in appearance.

"It's a Rider's sword!" he exclaimed. "Do you see, Saphira? I have a Rider's sword!"

_Yes, I can see_, Saphira agreed, exuberant. Eragon moved back quickly as the root started moving back into the ground. Eragon and Saphira both gave the Menoa Tree as much space as they could. Arya watched as Eragon flipped the silver sword around. _Is it just like Zar'oc?_ Saphira asked.

"Better," Eragon exclaimed. "Because this sword is mine! And yours! Here, look." Saphira bent over and touched the sword with the tip of her snout. A flicker of light went through the sword. Saphira jumped back a bit. Arya then watched as the sword itself became transformed, the color of sapphire, which Saphira was, started out turning the gem in the pommel from the color it was to the new color. Quickly, the color went down the grip, through the guard, and all the way down the blade from fuller to tip. Eragon laughed.

Arya decided she was glad for him and Saphira. "Now you have your sword," Arya said. "I guess 'under the roots' meant both the origin of the Menoa Tree and its literal roots." She could feel satisfaction emanating from the Tree, but then suddenly the picture faded slowly away. "No, don't go!" Arya cried out. But it was too late, the draumr kópa had gone from her. She tried speaking the name again, but nothing happened.

Frustrated, Arya pounded her fists into the puddle, causing water to go everywhere in the immediate vicinity, including on her. She then swatted at what water there was, and then scowled as she got to her feet.

"Well, if I am killed tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day, at least I know Eragon got his sword," Arya quipped.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.


	58. Ch 58: Arya's Rescue

Chapter 58: Arya's Rescue

* * *

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya still paced. She had started after the draumr kópa ended, and had paced for several hours. As she began to tire, not as much by the walking she had done, but rather because the evil almost consumed her, taking her to the brink of despair; where she thought she would never again see the light of day. She finally relinquish her desire to know what happened with the draumr kópa; to know why she could use it in this place when she could not use it before. She knew she had by instinct gone to Saphira, being so familiar as she had carried her egg for fifteen years. But why, then, did the dream stare show her, as well as cause her to hear the thoughts exchanged by Saphira and Eragon? And how did the dramur kópa work by allowing her access to Du Weldenvarden?

Arya sighed as she leaned back and slid down to the floor. She could not try another draumr kópa until the enemy gave her another canister of water. "It is no use," she thought. "I cannot get out of here, nor can I do anything to overcome this malevolence. The magic used surely covers my location. When anyone breaks through the magic, I will already have died." With those thoughts running through her mind, she drifted off to a fitful sleep. Arya awoke once to see a common soldier from Galbatorix's army come in to collect the rough plates and the canister. He closed the door and locked behind him.

She tried to ignore him, but he stopped gathering the dishes, and sneered at her. "A pretty elven princess," he mockingly said. Arya just shook her head, wishing he would just leave her alone, and closed her eyes trying subtly to give him the message to leave her alone. "Well, now, what do we have here?" the soldier asked menacingly. "I think I should have some fun with you."

Arya opened her eyes, staring at the soldier. Did he honestly think he could rape her? The soldier descended on Arya, eyes glazed with madness. She sighed, wondering if she should 'influence his mind' as she did during her captivity to Durza. As the soldier descended on her, Arya quickly picked up a rock, spoke the word, "Brisinger," and threw the stone at the soldier. The agony of his cry screamed out as Arya as she stood with another, larger rock she had broken out of the floor. Again she said the ancient language word for "fire" and then commanded it to go forth through the armor the soldier wore, and deep into his inner chest.

The soldier screamed in torment, as Arya lowering herself to sit on the floor said quietly, "You should not mess with an elf, neither in swordfighting, nor in hand-to-hand combat situations, and never where they can use magic on you." Arya closed her eyes, hardening her heart to the cries of the dying man. When silence replaced the voice of the soldier, Arya slept.

She slept for a long time, briefly stirring when Galbatorix's men came for the dead soldier. She vaguely heard one of them ask the other. "Did she do this?" The second man must have agreed, because they took the body and left. Arya tried desperately to wake up, however she could not do it and fell again into a deep, but fitful slumber.

When she awoke time had passed, but Arya could not tell how much. She shook her head, groggy, and then looked around the cell. Pieces of food were piling up beneath the hole in the door; food for her that she had not awakened at delivery time. As she stood upright and walked to the spilt food on the ground, she realized the baneful presence was not around her, neither in the cell or outside when she extended her mind.

Arya quickly found there were no soldiers near the door to the cell, though she could feel their presence down the corridor. She drew in her breath, made sure no one came down the passageway and quietly spoke the words in the ancient language, affecting the lock on the door. She heard the groaning of two bolts moving together to release fasteners of the door. As Arya slowly glanced out, she could see the lights down the passageway and hear the laughter of the soldiers there. She quickly moved across the enclosed space, into an area, which the light did not pass. Arya was thankful that elves moved without making a sound.

Now, she only had to decide where to go. The soldiers kept Arya's sword, dagger, bow and arrows somewhere in the complex, although she did not know where. She could tell there were soldiers, not only on this level, but also three levels above her. She figured in her mind the odds of taking the soldiers on this level out. However, doing so would probably alert the rest of the soldiers, whom would then descend uopn her position. She could live without her bow and arrows, and dagger, but she did not did not want to relinquish the sword, which with the fairth in her apartments in Ellesméra, was the only thing she had left from her father.

"Barzûl!" Arya finally cursed. She could not risk the chance of becoming a captive again, particularly with the sinister presence gone for now. Who knew when it would return? She closed her eyes and concentrated on smelling. After a minute she smelled of an older part of the tunnel away from the men. The dwarves could have carved a tunnel deep into the mountainsides, leading to and from Orthíad and Galbatorix when he set up the abandoned dwarven city would have extended the tunnels until they came near the passageways of this place.

The Urgals had inhabited the city, renamed Ithrö Zhâda, for several months, even up to a year, before they attacked Farthen Dûr. Surely, Galbatorix made this place without their knowledge, although she must rely on Eragon's mental operation, when he passed freely through the minds of Nar Garzhvog and the other Urgals, seeing all the memories and imaginations lain bare.

Arya frowned, still caught by the issue of her sword, which was wrought for her, taking the metal out of her father's blade, by Rhunön. For King Evandar it had born the name, 'Könungrs Wyrda Bruhivithr' ('King's white-browed fate'), because her father had striking silver hair, and brows. Rhunön made the sword for her father six-hundred and fifty years ago. Then she remade it when Islanzadí gave birth to Arya, and once more remade it from the hot fires with measurements to fit Arya in every way possible. Arya called the sword, 'Wyrda Gröhivithir' ('Dark-browed Fate'), shortening the name, but not changing what it stood for, 'wyrda' ('fate'). Arya would die if she had to, just like her father had.

The people of the Varden would not understand her sword's significance to her, and she had no intention of revealing where the sword came from, or how it figured into her whole psyche. Or would people look at her death, if Arya did indeed die in the pursuit of 'Wyrda Gröhivithir', as a waste? However, the dwarves would understand, because if Galbatorix captured King Orik, and took the War Hammer from him, they would mount a rescue operation, even if that meant marching to Urû'baen to attempt to get it back, even if Orik had died. Therein lied the answer! Arya would take the tunnels and make her way out into the Beor Mountains, or all the way to Farthen Dûr, and explain the situation with her sword. She would then lead a group, even if only members of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, back to this place, destroy the Black King's soldiers and take back her sword!

Of course, Arya considered perhaps the Urgals would want vengeance for the way Galbatorix used them, but King Orik did not feel in any way comfortable going to battle with the Urgals. Though he had backed down and fought alongside them because a member of his clan, Eragon, had signaled to him nothing was wrong with Nasuada's alliance with them. Arya shook her head. She would deal with that later. Now, she had to get out of this place alive.

With a quick glance back at the soldiers, Arya started running silently, keeping in the shadows, toward the older tunnels, which preexisted the enemy's camp. Yes, she thought, the smell here was of an older time the farther away she traveled from the soldiers. Arya finally ran past the last shadows made by light, and had to conjure up an emerald green orb, which she would then throw out in front of her and follow the path set out before the orb went out. She had traveled for half-an-hour when the emerald ball hit the back of the corridor, where the passageway split off in either direction.

Because Arya had gone southwest until now, she must take the tunnel to her left, going directly south. She spoke the words of magic and held the emerald orb in her hand, because now she had to hurry to move away from the soldiers. She started running again, her cadence intriguing, fixing a rhythm, which she could barely hear. Arya felt growing confidence; she shook off the overwhelming tiredness as she ran.

Suddenly, Arya stopped. The passageway before her held a multitude of insects. Arya stood there for a second, shocked. She would either have to brave the insects or else turn back. She determined to face the bugs, because even though she clearly could see they were the same as the ones she had encountered in the nihilistic place north of Melian, she did not feel the same malevolent presence here. Arya started walking, trying to avoid the insects as much as she could. Thankfully, they did not like the emerald orb of energy, and scurried away from it fast as they could.

Arya noticed the passageway curved around and then just after she noticed an opening with insects spilling out onto the floor. Holding the green light out in front of her, Arya looked into the opening to find out what was there. Surprisingly, the plane sloped downwards, obviously to a different level separated from where she stood by twenty feet. She backed up cautiously, and continued around the curve, wary of what she would find. Arya soon came on another opening, with insects spilling out and the plane sloping down just like the other one. Curious, Arya continued around the circular passageway, and found six holes, which were the same. Only one place did not have any detectable opening. Arya found she had gone all the way around the circle, with no other viable way to go. She could hear in the distance some shouts. The soldiers had figured out Arya had gotten away.

"I will not get far, if there is not another route," she whispered. She glanced over her shoulder, and then ran to the nearest opening. Arya breathed in and out slowly, then stuck her feet first in the opening and slid down, all the while crushing various insects. She came out the other side ten feet above the floor, and she fell awkwardly when she reached the ground. The emerald light went out, so as she stood up to examine where she was, she spoke another spell to cast light on the room. The only insects were ones, which attached themselves to her clothes and hair as she slid down. She shook them off. Fortunately, they were not poisonous.

Arya caught her breath. "No, it cannot be!" she exclaimed. There on a pedestal in the center of the room lay a polished green egg, the veins of white spiderwebbed across its oval foot long form. She walked up slowly, reaching her hand out to touch the dragon egg, but having to fight doubt the whole way. Surely, Galbatorix could not have kept the dragon egg here in this place? As she considered everything, which happened, she slowly concluded this was the perfect place to keep it. For fifteen years ago, Jeod and Brom had gone to Gil'ead, seeking the passageway Jeod had discovered. He and Brom had gotten separated. Brom stumbled into a room, which looked like any other storage room. Brom poked around, and surprisingly he found the egg. The incident was important to the Varden, so crucial Brom could not reveal his being alive to Jeod.

She approached the egg saying a word to lift the emerald orb of light up above her head. Arya then slowly reached out to touch the egg. The oval was frictionless and cool to the touch. Arya let loose a cry of delight! She had found the other dragon egg! Her jubilation turned down as she realized she would have to find a way out of here, and she could not do so going back up to the passageway above. She took her cloak and wrapped it around her upper body, to make a sling, which would carry the egg safely and then went over and ran her fingers across the walls, hoping to find another way out.

Finally, Arya's fingers brushed across a place on the wall made up of a slightly different material. She took a deep breath, and pushed it in, waiting with bated breath as it slowly gave way to an opening. She could see the passageway led up, though not as sharply as she endured coming down. At the end she could see a tunnel made by dwarven hands. Arya turned toward the portals and spoke, "Istalrí boetk!" ('Broad fire'!) She could hear screams in the distance as the fire caught anything combustible within a half-league of where she stood. That would not take care of the soldiers on the surface, but it should take care of every man in the floors down to where she was. Better, Arya considered; they would think she had set the fire and let it consume herself.

She quickly moved into the slight incline, which led to the dwarven carved passageway, and spoke words of magic to close the opening. As Arya climbed upwards, her elation couldn't be more keen or more jubilant. She cradled the egg with one hand, used the other hand against the wall with the emerald green orb floating just to her right. She reached a part, which had runes carved on the corridor, and she found that she could avoid Orthíad altogether, because she did not know whom, if anyone guarded that place. Finally, Arya saw the end of the tunnel and the cool, early morning sunlight blanketing the exit into the Beor Mountains. She extinguished the orb, and walked out into the valley.

Arya considered what to do with this egg. Queen Islanzadí surely would not react positively if she took the egg to the Varden. On the other hand, Arya could certainly see why the egg could very well end as a piece of contention between the human Varden and the elves. "Eragon," she stated, and then laughed. He was rightfully the head Dragon Rider, so he could determine how the elves and the Varden reacted to the egg.

Arya relaxed, completely relieved, until she heard a sound she did not expect coming from behind her. _Thud._ Arya's chest constricted. _Thud_. She felt the egg within the pouch. _Thud_. As quickly as she could, she grabbed ahold of the egg. _Thud_. Arya winced, wishing the dragon she heard was Saphira, but knowing it was not. _Thud_. Arya turned to face her adversary, determined to keep the dragon egg safe, out of his hands even if it took all of her energy to do so. _Thud_. Thorn landed. Murtagh jumped down from his back, pulled off his helm, and said with malicious intent, "Arya Dröttningu."

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. he he he


	59. Ch 59: Flight of Destiny

Chapter 59: Flight of Destiny

* * *

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I have not read Brisingr, but I did read (in a post on a thread related to Eragon) something that I will explain at the end.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya looked up at Murtagh and Thorn, not fully comprehending why they were there. Murtagh crossed his arms, and Thorn stood quietly behind him. Arya clenched her body, and then sprang up so she could put a little distance between Murtagh, Thorn and her. She heard Thorn shuffle, gathering himself into a ready position, heard him open his wings and jump, extending his body so he came down on the other side of her. She slid to a stop; then turned around to glare at Murtagh.

"You can't outrun Thorn," Murtagh told her. Arya scowled, scanning where she could run to get away from Thorn. To the right of her she saw that she could not go that way, because of the tor, which dominated the landscape. To the left of her, Arya saw nothing except for a short, flat plain and beyond that stood the Beor Mountains. She glanced back to the high rocky hill, and decided she could not survive if she chose that way. Beyond the prominence the Beor Mountains loomed, clouds covering the surface halfway up.

She figured the valley between two of the mountains ended running into the well-worn path, which the Varden, dwarves and humans had taken lately. Arya could run, and if Thorn were not chasing her, would probably get away. However, she snatched a hasty view at Thorn, and decided there was no way to outrun him. _"So, I am in the Beor Mountains, southwest of Orthíad,"_ Arya pondered. She could not match Murtagh in magic because of Thorn's presence. If only Thorn were not here, and Arya had her sword.

"Barzûl!" Arya cursed, then stuck her hand in her pouch and pulled out the green dragon egg. She held it up and repeated the same words she had so long ago with Durza and Saphira's egg. Meanwhile she visualized where exactly she would send it, father away than Saphira's egg went, but someplace Murtagh could not guess. A burst of emerald electricity shot out from where Arya held the dragon's egg, and then as it died away, it became clear she had transferred it away from that place. Her eyes flashed, and she said defiantly, "You will never find the egg now!"

Murtagh flicked an imaginary piece of dirt, shrugged his shoulders. Arya could hardly stand, as the strength to thrust the egg as far away from there took away almost all of her strength. She had to hang on, because she did not desire to show weakness in any form against her sworn enemy. Murtagh looked at Arya with a cynical expression as he questioned, "Why do you suppose you escaped the King's custody so easily?"

"I figured the soldiers are too featherbrained to know better, than to not derive me from my use of magic when the malicious presence left!"

Murtagh stood and sneered. "No, you fool! I let you go!" he remarked caustically. Arya furled her brows and stared at him.

"Why?" she finally asked, irritated to find out she did not have sole responsibility for distancing herself from the deep underground cell. Arya knew implicitly Murtagh's correctness; she had not escaped on her own. In fact, Murtagh had rescued her, or at least made it possible for her to escape. She could not grasp exactly what or why the malevolent evil was not there, but she knew Murtagh did, and had arranged for her to have the opportunity to escape the cell.

"It is for me alone to know," Murtagh answered.

"You did not know I would find the other dragon egg," Arya countered.

"This is the second time Galbatorix lost a dragon egg," Murtagh shot back. "Eragon became entwined with Saphira, I became entwined with Thorn. The other dragon egg lay bare before anyone who would choose to look for it. As for the egg needed to provide Saphira with a mate, Shurikan or Thorn will do." He laughed with a hint of madness. "You carried the egg, which hatched in an unexpected way, and at an unexpected place. So, even if you have the dragon's egg, what will you do to get it to hatch? Take the same route as you did before? That ended with your capture."

Arya's eyes flashed as she regarded Murtagh. The object started out small, gained steam as she wondered about the cause of Murtagh's dissembling. She cast a glance toward Thorn, and made up her mind how she could challenge him.

"Thank you for not torturing me."

"You're welcome," Murtagh haughtily said.

Arya quickly changed tactics. "You settled with Thorn because Galbatorix forced him to hatch for you," she calmly stated.

"No, I bonded with Thorn because in the egg he chose me!" Murtgah defended. "Unless you have decided that I could never on my own become a dragon rider! If Eragon can become one, then so can I!"

"Why, because he is your younger brother, and he could not possibly gain something, which would be denied to you?"

Murtagh eyes flashed, and he started toward her until he realized what Arya had done. He laughed, and then went back to the place where he was before. Crossing his arms, he sneered at Arya. "Ah, I see what you are doing," Murtagh calmly stated. "You elves always having your way with the ancient language that let's you lie by simply disregarding part of the truth."

"Have you ever been around elves?" Arya coldly asked.

"They took the Dragon Riders and made them impotent," Murtagh flashed angrily. "Then they went to hide in their forest."

Arya sighed. Her head started aching. "They hid in their forest, with of course only a few notable exceptions," she admitted, pain showing through in her voice. "However, they were not responsible for the fall of the Dragon Riders, nor did they start the war. Galbatorix started the war when the council did not grant him a dragon to replace the one he lost. He beguiled the Wyrdfell, and is the cause of madness, which rages across this land."

"An elf who admits some fault with her people?" Murtagh asked incredulously, shifting the weight of his body to stand straight up, and dropped his hands to his side.

"Much fault," Arya replied, keeping her voice even. Murtagh laughed again. "Why does that surprise you?" Arya inquired.

"Because an elf never admits something is wrong with her people," Murtagh responded.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," Arya drawled. "Elves are not any better than humans, dwarves, or even Urgals." Murtagh frowned, caught off guard by Arya's admission. She felt weaker by the minute, but reached out to touch his mind softly. She found a multitude of souls, however, they were faint as if barely there. "Why did you listen to Galbatorix? Was it the nature of the dark magic that enticed you? Or was it something else? Perhaps the power you would have in this new world under a madman where everything good is lost?"

"You do not know," Murtagh uttered. "The Empire is strong and does not need overthrowing by a group of rebels."

"I agree with structure of the of the Empire," Arya responded. "It is only the King and his corrupt earls that I have a quarrel with." Murtagh looked surprised for a moment. Arya finished, "Plus, you seek a magic, which you cannot understand, and use it to manipulate energy, yet that is the reason elves will not ever use it."

"Your mother and father taught you so!" Murtagh roared. "Their mother and father taught them. And so you live ignorant of what magic truly is."

"On the contrary, I do not live ignorant of what magic can do," Arya said, her voice cold and deadly. "I avoid the dark magic because there are some things in the heavens and on the world below, which we should never allow to exist."

"And what do you get from this misunderstanding of the true power?" Murtagh demanded.

"A place of worthiness," Arya replied coolly.

"Worthiness?" Murtagh uttered incredulously.

"Yes, and that is something you shall never understand," Arya continued, deciding she should not mention the Grey Folk. "Eragon told you once you could join us and we would work on freeing you from the oaths you took."

"I cannot!" Murtagh yelled, disturbed. "Galbatorix knows my true name!"

"If you were serious about changing for the good, the elves would teach you how to overcome even that."

Murtagh flinched. His face contorted first with shock, then with anger. He scowled. "I did not come to debate you! You are weak and cannot use magic! Letta!" barked Murtagh. Instantly, Arya stopped, utterly and completely. Murtagh extended his clawlike hand as if he would catch Arya. "Rïsa!" he commanded, and Arya shot up off the ground, hovering unable to move, several feet above the ground. She reached for the magic in her, intending to say 'Losna eka', but she stopped just before she let it loose. If Arya tried to reverse the spell it would take all of her remaining energy and kill her. In fact, an enervated Arya, worn out by the weeks in captivity, found it impossible to do a simple action.

Murtagh let his hand fall to the side, and immediately Arya fell to the ground. She pushed herself up, staggering as she tried to stand still, and finally losing the battle.

"I set you free to tell you two important facts," Murtagh stated. "Ha! If Galbatorix knew he would punish me, but now all his attention focuses on the search for the name. Know this; the abomination you fear, and rightly you should, for five elves were not strong enough to even touch him, is a necromancer of the worst sort. Also, you should know in a fortnight Du Weldenvarden come under attack, thanks to the necromancer. Thorn and I will take part in that razing of Ellesméra and all the surrounding forest. I swore in the ancient language to the Black King on a bed of torture, I would not let Eragon and Saphira go, so you had better make sure they're not around. Instead, you should send them, with those maggots you call Urgals to the place where you just were, for even though you set a blaze, there are soldiers coming that number in the thousands, and they attack at the same time because Eragon should be in Ellesméra."

A confused Arya stared at him, not quite understanding. Alarm bells went off in her heart about the necromancer, but she was too confused to make much sense. She thought a Shade was the worst possible, but even Durza had not accomplished killing two of the top elven spellweavers at a time, and leaving behind the horror for Arya to find. Then killing Lagow and Níthëar with apparent ease. How could he make so bold a threat against Ellesméra? Why, when everything pointed otherwise, would he tell her to make sure Eragon and Saphira were not around during the attack? Ellesméra! Galbatorix knew where it was!

Arya fell backwards onto the ground, her eyes going upwards to spot a bird flying against the cirrus clouds. She barely heard when Murtagh called for Thorn, and passed out as Thorn picked her up in his right clawed hand, and tucking her in under his belly. Being in the air, like the bird above her, was the last sense she had.

She awoke briefly, feeling herself tucked under Thorn's arm, with his long forelimbs and claws cradling her head, and the rest of his arm holding her body up against his. Arya could hear Thorn's wings stroking through the air, up and down in a rhythm all their own, and she could feel the air rushing past her. Silently, she drifted off again. When Arya next woke, Thorn plummeted toward the ground, spreading his wings at the last moment, and flapping them in synch so he would land with his arm, which held Arya, slowly lowering to the ground.

He flopped Arya onto the ground, then said in a deep male voice, _You stay in this area. Pick edible vegetation, or do whatever you want, I am going to hunt._ Thorn would leave her alone? She nodded and walked toward some trees to find the edible vegetation. She glanced at Thorn as he took off to look for game. Arya crouched down and began to contemplate where she was. Still in the Beor Mountains, in fact, she was in a wide valley across from the Beartooth River. If she could run directly south and jump into the river before Thorn came back, she could make it to Farthen Dûr!

Having set her goal, Arya ignored the vegetation and instead ran full speed south, ducking behind trees as much as she could. She focused on the cadence of her running. Step, right foot. Step, left foot. Step, right foot again. Her heart pounded, and she could feel the blood pouring through her veins. Arya did not look back, relying instead on her hearing to determine if she got to the safety the Beartooth River represented. Soon, she gave a cry of relief, because there in front of her lay the river.

As Arya approached the river, she prepared her body to leap into the river, where she would go as long as she could holding her breath. _"Here goes!"_ she cried internally, as she ran up a small hill and vaulted her body towards the waiting river. Suddenly, she heard the sound of Thorn catching her. As Arya's body unexpectedly went the opposite way she yelled with frustration, and pounded her fists against Thorn's body. But it did no good, only exhausting Arya. Right before she passed out, a thought entered her mind. "Why is Thorn taking me this way? Did Murtagh know where I sent the egg?" Arya fought to reach out with her mind, but sleep overtook her.

She vaguely awoke, and tilting her head sideways found they were in the Beor Mountains. Arya felt the wind whipping around her, and the musty smell of dragon skin, which was not objectionable. She fell into slumber again thinking of Thorn's smell as opposed to Saphira's, and decided Thorn's smell did not fit him, or at least what she thought about him.

Arya awoke again with the air contorting around her, as Thorn broke his landing without using the leg that transported her. Once he settled, Thorn released Arya. She backed up a few paces, scrambling backwards. Thorn held his nose out and sniffed her. Then he withdrew his snout, turned his head sideways and bent toward Arya closely so he could examine her. Arya picked up the thoughts of Thorn, surprised because curiosity overwhelmed him. Thorn sniffed her hair and butted her shoulder with his snout. After a few minutes, Thorn stepped back away from Arya.

_What are you doing?_ Arya asked Thorn.

_I have never been around an elf before_, Thorn answered. _You are peculiar being. Though I thought you would have more magic at your disposal._ Arya expressed frustration at being so weak. _You are weak, then? Dissatisfied with your strength to run and almost dive into the river?_

_If I had not been a captive with the malevolent necromancer suffocating me, I would have chosen another way to disguise myself,_ Arya stated disgustedly. _You would not have found me! Yes, I am disgusted._

_Murtagh told me he would eventually change, and start exhibiting characteristics of an elf._

_Yes, _Arya admitted_. He would because of the treaty between dragons and elves, which ended the Du Fyrn Skulblak. There elves made a powerful enchantment, and with the strength of the dragons, they entwined the souls of elves and dragons together. Later, they added humans to the enchantment._

_I did not know what to think, nor what to expect, _Thorn stated_. At least I did get a chance to examine you. _

Arya considered what Thorn meant. She then remembered Corsaín and the image she took from his memory. _Why did you examine the war horse?_ Arya inquired. She felt confusion emanating from Thorn. Arya reached out with her hand and touched Thorn lightly on the end of his nose. Thorn flinched, backing up. For a second panic came from Thorn, and then he growled. _I am sorry_, Arya uttered. _If you do not desire me to touch you then I will not._

Thorn warily answered, _I had to find the basic objects that I would go into battle._

_I am sorry, but I do not understand,_ Arya confessed. At least she was alive, and barring a turn for the worse she would remain that way.

_I am kept in a particular portion of space appropriated for my occupancy,_ Thorn explained. _Although I cannot fly. I am only allowed to leave with Murtagh, although I oftentimes try to reach him while that one tortures him, but the spells keep me bound. _He sighed_. But that is the way the world works. Though I do not understand the Du Fyrn Skulblaka. What enchantment do you mean that binds the soul of a dragon like me to a human like Murtagh?_

_You do not know? _Arya asked incredulously.

Thorn grumbled. _It is not important_, he said irritated_. Nothing matters except protecting Murtagh, and the Empire from rebels like you! _

_You have nothing with which you can use as a base to compare, _Arya suggested._ If you have only seen what happens through the filter of a madman, how can you even possibly know what is the truth? My own father lay slain, claw marks torn through his whole body, as he lay in the place which later became Urû'baen, betrayed by the humans, which are the ancestors of Galbatorix's earls. His sword I had remade for my own use, but now it is gone. _

Thorn appeared momentarily confused. Then he turned his head to pluck something from the saddle, which went around him. He flung it toward Arya. She cried with certain joy, because in front of her lay her sword, 'Wyrda Gröhivithir'.

_I do not know what my Rider wants with the stick-thrower that you had, but I am not charged with returning that to you._ Thorn started to turn away.

_Wait!_ _Take Saphira, for example. We elves put her at the highest place. No one, not even our queen puts herself above Saphira. She is free to fly as much as she wants, and her Rider gains the greatest respect with us. Have you never had the joy of splashing around in a lake with your Rider? _

Thorn blew two puffs of smoke out of his nostrils. He became angry. _I have seen everything about the world I need to know! The Empire must win, or else dragons will become extinct._

_No, that is untrue madness! _Arya complained, seeing her chance slip away as Thorn became furious. As he gathered himself to leap into the air, Arya could sense it took all his strength to keep flame from erupting from his mouth, consuming Arya. _Thorn, you should know one fact about Eragon and Saphira. They too, want to see the Dragon Riders restored, only Eragon has sworn oaths to elves, humans, and dwarves. They will not become corrupt because the Dragon Riders will have a check on their power with the Empire, Surda, and the kingdoms of the elves and dwarves._

_Lie_s_!_ Thorn fiercely said. _Listen to what my Rider told you to do. That is all._ With that he vaulted up, stretching his wings to their fullest, and catching a breeze, he flew off quickly back to the west. Arya scowled. She did not know what her conversation with Thorn had done, except show her the Dragon was as much a slave as Murtagh. At the moment she had the thought, she decided to share this with Eragon.

Having decided that, Arya quickly moved to finding out exactly where she was. From what she had gathered Thorn had flown around the northern part of the high mountain located to the northwest of Tarnag. Arya had only to go east, and she would come out near the Az Ragni River, and near the dragon egg. How had Murtagh known where she sent the egg? Arya sighed as she realized she had visualized the location while uttering the words. Murtagh must have read that part of her mind in a way she would not realize, being as exhausted as she was.

She glanced upwards, and saw the sun on its late afternoon path across the sky. Arya started running and soon came to a place where she could see the river. Then she turned back toward the brush at the bottom of the Beor Mountains and started a grid search. Arya cried with jubilation when she found the egg. She tucked it safely back in the pouch, and retreated some more near the bottom of the mountain.

Arya found a healthy tree, and picked edible vegetation around it as the sun went down. When she had eaten, she sat down under the tree, too tired to make any solid move towards Du Weldenvarden. "Reisa du adurna," she commanded. When the water formed a puddle, she spoke, "Draumr kópa." She expected the water to shimmer, but it did not move at all. Frustrated, Arya released the water, clutched the egg tightly, and went into a light sleep, wary of any factor, which could compromise her—and more importantly the egg. She would worry about contacting Eragon tomorrow, wearily laid her head against the tree, and immediately sleep overtook her.

At first Arya thought her mind had gone back to a happier time_...where she and Fäolin had chased each other through the forest just outside Ellesméra; but suddenly she stood before Solembum. He said, "It is important you know this, Arya Svit-kona, you have had a difficult past, however, not all of it has been resolved. You do not know there is one situation from the past, which will come up again in your future. You must then find the strength to deal with it, or all will be lost, at least what concerns you most deeply."_

Startled, Arya awoke. Unexpectedly, an arrow flew through the trees, went through her upper arm and buried itself in the tree. Arya cried out, ducking and pulling the arrow out of the tree as more arrows flew by. She leaped quickly behind the tree, while more arrows flew past her. Arya grimaced as she took hold of the arrow lodged in her arm and broke it off. She stared at it, as the blood pushed out of the wound. Shock kept Arya from fully comprehending it was a dwarf arrow.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: I read on a post somewhere in Brisingr, Galbatorix looked for the name of the ancient language (?). That fit in with having to have Murtagh getting a little space to breathe. Thorn especially, I wanted to get into certain facts about his life. I also reread Eragon, to check on a couple of facts and I stumbled across a conversation between Brom and Eragon, on page 145, "Eragon smiled at the praise. 'Thank you. Does this language have a name?' Brom laughed. 'Yes, but no one knows it. It would be a word of incredible power, something by which you could control the entire language and those who use it. People have long searched for it, but no one has ever found it.'" That is the origin of the comment Murtagh makes about Galbatorix being busy with trying to find the name.


	60. Ch 60: The Tears of Anhûin

Chapter 60: The Tears of Anhûin

* * *

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Two more arrows flew past her as Arya removed the one in her arm, even as she rolled away. She threw the broken piece down, and then as quickly as she could, thought, "Skölir" ("shield"). The arrows hit an invisible wall in front of her as she retreated into the thick trees, and brush. Arya stopped for just a moment, as she nabbed one of the arrows, which had hit her magic shield. She then turned and ran silently through the thick vegetation, which formed a forest in the valley between the two mountains.

Arya heard arrows whistling by her, but she dare not stop running. Soon, she had outdistanced the shooters, stopped suddenly, jumped between the roots of a gigantic tree, and cast a spell that made Arya appear as one with the roots. She held up the arrow, and determined it came from dwarves, but which kind, she could not determine. Had they seen her carried by Thorn, and assumed she was an enemy? Arya could not figure, so she must wait to see if the dwarves shooting the arrows would come by the tree where she waited.

She glanced inside the pouch to see the dragon egg, more of an instinctive reaction, for nothing could scratch or break a dragon's egg. She tore off a piece of cloth, wrapped it around her arm, and pulled tight. She grunted. Then she heard footsteps coming in the dark, surreptitious they were trying, to be, however, she heard every sound, even the whisper of a dwarf passing a leaf on a brush.

Arya heard two of the dwarves whispering in Dwarvish as they came close to the tree where she was. "She came this way! We cannot let her go, nor should we. She was traveling with the Shadeslayer, and so she is accountable because he is too cowardly to show his face or that of his Dragon here!"

The other dwarf agreed heartily, "Oeí!"

"So I am guilty by association?" Arya mused.

"We will not stop until we spill her blood this night!" the first dwarf proclaimed. "Or Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin will cease to exist due to the shame the vanyali causes!"

Arya slowly slid her sword out of its scabbard, readying herself for battle. However, just as she was about to step out and challenge the dwarves closest to her, which she counted as five, Arya had another thought course through her mind. _"How would that affect King Orik's power if I murder, of course I would not count it as murder, however, I doubt if every dwarf would agree, the members of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin?"_ she wondered internally.

Arya then decided she would have to elude them while contacting Eragon and have him contact Orik, and only then could she do whatever King Orik advised her. She slid her sword back into her scabbard, waited for the five dwarves to move off, released the spell and grabbed the low branches and made her way quickly up the tree. She stopped at a place about ten humans high, where the tree had a large crook in it, branches leading off either direction. She wiggled in so none of the dwarves would see her. Arya listened as five waves of dwarves passed by, and waited until they were completely gone.

She then put all her focus on contacting Eragon. Arya furrowed her brows into a deep V, concentrating with all of her being on duplicating the correct note. Arya experienced the place where she was melting away, as she focused her mind on the forest, and breaking through all the ancient wards that endeavored to keep everyone, including elves, out.

Arya formed a note, and as she projected it, the colors became vivid and clear. Soon, the reds and blues melted away, leaving the various shades of green at her disposal, against a black background. She lowered from an a-note, to a B-note, and the image became sharp. Now, Arya could see a line shimmering against the blackness, an emerald green line. Finally, she modulated into a b-flat and Arya's consciousness moved quickly along the emerald line, past the wards, which kept everyone out.

Soon she began to search for the azure blue color, which was Eragon's. She discarded shades of green, then moved past into shades of teal and finally Arya found the azure line. Following the line, she soon came on a mind, which had to belong to Eragon. The mind quickly closed and he put up blocking mechanisms. Pain started to go through her temples, even as she discounted it and in her mind she yelled_, "Eragon! It is I, Arya Dröttningu!"_ A wary Eragon pulled back, so she let him hear the melody of a wild, haunting beauty that incorporated her being.

"_Arya?"_ Eragon asked, surprised. _"I scryed you earlier today and you were with Nasuada. Everything was calm. What has happened?" _

"_Nay, Eragon,"_ Arya told him. _"The scrying was duplicitous. I was a captive underground. I found out a necromancer killed Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthre. When Galbatorix had me in a cell I heard both Lagow and Níthëar dying screams. I only escaped because Murtagh let me go."_ Arya registered Eragon's surprise.

"_But you destroyed the soldiers at the camp,"_ Eragon said, bewildered. _"And then you returned with Lagow and Níthëar to the Varden."_

"_No,"_ Arya insisted. _"It did not happen that way at all."_

"_This necromancer: how could he become so powerful?"_ Eragon asked, confused.

"_I do not know,"_ Arya responded, then added, "_And no doubt the other elves scryed us returning to Du Weldenvarden, or else they would have come to our rescue."_

"_But a necromancer is not a Shade. How can he or she be more powerful than Durza?"_

"_I have a theory, which I have not had time to think about,"_ Arya answered. _"Other than his target's are elven in nature. But…"_

"_Did he torture you?"_ Eragon asked, incensed.

"_No,"_ Arya answered flatly, trying to put out of her mind the dying screams of Lagow and Níthëar_._ _"Listen carefully. I spent numerous days in a cell surrounded by evil pressing down on me. However, they never gave me anything to suppress my magic. One day I woke up and gone was the necromancer's presence. I easily broke out of the cell, and making my way through the tunnels, I stumbled upon the third dragon egg. So, I took it and made my way through the tunnels made with human hands to those made by dwarves. When I hit daylight, I placed myself southwest of Orthíad. Murtagh and Thorn were there. I 'transported' the egg further than Saphira's egg, and figured I kept it safe even if it meant giving up my own life."_

Saphira growled, _That murderer, that oath-breaker…_

"_No,"_ Arya quickly cut in. _"Murtagh let me go! Thorn carried me across part of the Beor Mountains, and left me near the Az Ragni River north of Tarnag. There I searched for and found the egg."_

"_Why did he let you go?"_ Eragon asked, confused.

"_To warn you about an attack coming from that camp."_

Saphira growled. _That treacherous oath-breaker, you need to consider everything he tells you as a lie! _She said clearly.

_"Nay, it not that simple,"_ Eragon stated. _"It is more important to figure out what Murtagh is up to."_

Arya frowned_. "It makes perfect sense if you consider Murtagh must capture you. The attack from the enemy's camp in the Hadarac Desert will come at the same time Galbatorix's army, with Murtagh and Thorn attack Du Weldenvarden." _

_"I am fine with the elven spellcasters there to help me,"_ Eragon said fiercely.

_I will break every bone in Thorn's body! I will enjoy tearing every tendon, every ligament from the sinews they attach themselves to!_ Saphira angrily spoke.

"_Murtagh let me go to warn you not to be in Du Weldenvarden,"_ Arya argued. She could tell from both of their minds she was in danger of losing the argument.

"_Or else he wants me in Du Weldevarden because he will ambush me outside the forest,"_ Eragon postulated.

"_What?"_ Arya said, perplexed and angry.

"_You said Murtagh told you a necromancer was responsible for the deaths from Kílethlí to Níthëar," _Eragon stated. Arya sent her assent._ "Do you think a necromancer could ever exist that was more dangerous than Durza?" _he demanded. Arya scowled. _"You told me that one day in the future, not now, I would be able to make the logical steps necessary as a Dragon Rider. Now, I am going to surprise you and say there is no logical way that a necromancer exists stronger than Durza. What Murtagh told you about Galbatorix locating Ellesméra is a trick. He's just baiting you."_

"_The point I made about logic is that it is not always the right answer,"_ Arya told Eragon and Saphira with irritation. "_This time it is not!"_

"_And what about your whole military strategy to send the elves a certain way to overthrow the Empire?"_ Eragon demanded.

"_Military strategy and logic are not interchangeable,"_ Arya countered. _"Just because you will learn logical thought does not necessarily mean that you will learn battle strategies. In fact, Ajihad came up with some of the best military strategies, yet he was not logical. They do not have to go together! You would learn logic, but also hold on to what Brom taught you, and you will learn how to make effective battle plans. And I was within my rights, no my duty to advise the tactics that I did. No other elf is alive today that has seen the well thought out insanity of Galbatorix. I only said as much to show you that you have to go through certain battles, or study them closely, before you are able to implement certain tactics and know whether they are effective or not. You failed at the Battle of the Burning Plains…"_

"_The only reason I lost is because of exhaustion when Murtagh and Thorn showed up,"_ Eragon shot back.

"_He used the correct tactics for the battle. If it was purely exhaustion, why did you tell Nasuada you needed the help of elven spellweavers to overcome Murtagh?"_ Arya asked pointedly. Eragon did not respond. _"However, if you remember correctly, you valiantly succeeded in the Battle of Farthen Dûr with no protection against magic."_

_Hmph! She is right about that,_ Saphira commented.

"_Oh, you just cut it off,"_ Eragon told Saphira, thoroughly irritated. Turning his attention back to Arya, he stated vehemently, _"I will never believe Murtagh did anything to help you without another goal in mind." _

"_Maybe, however why would Murtagh tell me to keep you away from Du Weldenvarden?"_ Arya asked.

Eragon thought for a moment_. "Because he wants me to go to Du Weldenvarden, so he can more freely attack the Varden and dwarves from the camp in the Hadarac Desert."_ Arya squelched an argument, quickly changing the tone of their conversation. When Eragon decided things lined up in a certain way, he would act on it, not the choice she would make, but it had served him and Saphira well.

"_A possibility that we must consider,"_ Arya admitted. Saphira let her smugness show through their mind's linkage.

"_What of the last Raz'ac and Lethrblaka?"_ Eragon asked. _"Could they have something to do with what you experienced?"_ Arya immediately felt that wasn't true, but squelched the thought before sending it inadvertently to Eragon and Saphira. She admitted to herself the remote possibility. _"Then could Murtagh or Galbatorix create a heightened sense of dread they create? And that is what you experienced?"_ Eragon questioned. _"I felt dread stifling over my mind the first time I encountered the Raz'acs, and I could not do anything about it, except for Brom coming along and rescuing me. You experienced a similar thing when you investigated Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthreä!"_

Again, Arya could not remind him of the truth, elves were immune to Raz'ac's stifling powers. Besides, she mused, Murtagh, mad as he was, had told her the truth in the matter, and her experience with Thorn had gone the opposite way she had assumed. Of course, she admitted privately, Eragon probably wasn't correct, but she had to consider the one percent chance he was right. Arya scowled quietly, not letting those particular thoughts transfer to Eragon and Saphira.

"_Besides," _Arya stated, with great need_, "I need your help right now!"_

"_Anything,"_ Eragon said.

"_I am in a tree slightly inside the valley between two mountains just north of where the Az Ragni River flows into the lake, hunted by Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin because of the ring, which they gave to you! You are obviously not around, so they decided to target me because I traveled with you!"_ Arya exclaimed. _"I cannot attack them…"_

"_Why?" _Eragon asked_. _Then, when it dawned on him, he made the comment_, "Because you might upset the balance of power among the dwarves_."

"_Precisely,"_ Arya confirmed. _"Could you contact Orik and inform him of the situation? I will dodge Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin until I hear from you."_

"_Can you do that?"_ Eragon asked. Arya merely expressed her irritation at Eragon. _"Never mind, it was a stupid thing for me to say."_

_Yes, you are right about that_, Saphira chimed in. Arya smiled. Saphira could zing Eragon whenever she chose to, which was quite often lately.

"_We will contact Orik and leave immediately,"_ Eragon said.

"_Contact me again when Saphira gets close, and I will return outside the valley,"_ Arya stated.

"_I think that wouldn't be the best course of action to take,"_ Eragon said thoughtfully.

"_Why?"_ Arya questioned.

"_Because Murtagh could listen in on our conversation,"_ Eragon answered. A frustrated Arya balked at that. _"No, just hear me. Murtagh's involvement could go deeper than you think. The dread you have encountered could have come from Murtagh, therefore it would be prudent to not take any chances. Are you committed to not fighting members of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin?"_ he asked.

"_Yes, I will not harm any of them,"_ Arya answered.

"_Thank you,"_ Eragon said. _"Orik will have a much easier time when he can say you do not intend to hurt any of them. Arya, I am sorry for getting you into this."_

"_Nay, we traveled together," _Arya replied. Eragon's thanks emanated from his mind.

_Yes, of course we are duplicitous in this, getting you in trouble, _Saphira remarked_. _

"_How long will it take you?"_ Arya asked. _"I want to judge the time, because when you come I will leave the valley and be out in the open."_

"_Two and a half days,"_ Eragon said.

_"Agreed…Oh, I must ask how long I have been gone. The days ran together."_

"_A month and another half,"_ Eragon answered her. A surprised Arya could not think of anything to say.

_Are you sure Thorn did not set you up and is waiting there for us?_ Saphira pointedly asked.

"_It seems strange to me that you have the third dragon egg,"_ Eragon remarked.

"_Anything is possible, but it's unlikely that Murtagh had any qualms about letting me have the dragon egg,"_ Arya responded. _"Besides, he told me either Shurikan or Thorn will mate with Saphira." _

_Bah!_ Saphira snorted. _Shurikan is too old for me! Thorn, I cannot stand! I look forward to the chance at meeting him again. I will tear his body into a million pieces; and then I will tear those pieces into another million pieces! _

"_We're coming,"_ Eragon said, ignoring Saphira's comments. _"Just hang in there."_

"_Do I not always?"_ Arya pointedly questioned. Eragon assented. Arya broke the contact, seeing the azure line fade away, and slowly everything near her came back into view. Arya sighed. She could not tell Eragon and Saphira about the conversation she and Thorn had, it would require too much time to explain not only the words, but also the spirit by which he communicated with her.

As Arya listened to shouts of dwarves communicating with one another, she quickly strode along a big limb and skipped onto another tree. She did this numerous times, until the distant cries of the dwarves faded away. Arya then pulled herself into a nock in the tree, which would hide her from anyone on the ground, and drifted off to sleep. Thankfully, Arya slept without any visions to wake her. The sun rising did wake her, and she yawned and stretched. It took her a moment to orient herself. Using the sun's position as a guide, she put her location as well into the valley.

She waited until her stomach growled with hunger cries, and she relented and scaled back down the tree. She found certain kinds of berries and other green vegetation, and she gobbled them up with impunity. She ranged out further and soon left the tree behind. Suddenly, two arrows swiftly flew by, just missing her head. "Barzûl!" Arya cried, and took off with incredible speed, outdistancing the angry dwarves, who continued to fire arrows even though she had long outrun them.

Arya stopped, reconnoitering the area. She decided the best course of action would take her out of the valley and up to the ledges about ten men high. She picked some nuts and herbs for food, and then ran toward the mountain, passing trees and think bushes, until she came upon the mountain. Arya gazed upwards, fixed her mind on a point, and then whispered in the ancient language, "Up." She rose through the shadows, and soon she stood on the mountain about sixty feet up. She bent down and tuned her ears to hear the dwarves below. The dwarves expressed frustration because they could not find her.

Arya slid away from the edge of the ledge and retreated into a small cave. Convinced she could safely wait for the two and a half days, she sat down and ate some of the nuts that she had collected. Arya's mind wondered back to her conversation with Eragon and Saphira. Neither one acknowledged Murtagh could have rescued her, and had Thorn fly her to the area where Arya had transported the dragon's egg. Also, Eragon, Saphira and even herself assumed the egg would hatch when they got it, and not take fifteen years to find a Rider to hatch for. Murtagh had pointed out Thorn had hatched for him and not because Galbatorix used theurgy to get Thorn's egg to hatch for Murtagh.

She then scowled. Arya had forgotten to ask Thorn about his name, which she thought he had none because dragons were, in a sense, one with the land. The word for dragon in the ancient language was 'skulblaka', but that particular term was not part of the original ancient language, only introduced when elves entwined their souls with those of dragons.

Arya reflected on all the causes, which swirled around and around. "Was Eragon correct and the necromancer just the Raz'ac with its capacities heightened by Galbatorix so it could pass for a malevolent force of evil?" Arya wondered. She had no answer. She thought back to her experiences with what Murtagh had confirmed as a necromancer. Arya found she did not have an answer, only some small inkling she was correct. Arya fell asleep.

_The Raz'ac appeared before her, large and unyielding, laughing as it reached out to her. She screamed, as she could not move. Her hand was on the hilt of her sword, frozen in place. She could not turn and run away. Arya found she could not move, and all the while the Raz'ac got closer to her…_ She awoke drenched in sweat. "A nightmare," Arya stated. She stood and walked over to see the moon shone bright as their were no clouds in the sky.

Arya walked back and sank against the cave wall, trying to enter a dream stare. Maybe if she weren't trying to reach out with the draumr kópa she could use it to rest. She laid her head back, and spoke the words, then waited, and waited some more. She swore as she realized the draumr kópa had changed towards her and how she could use it. Of course she thought wryly, she could shock Eragon by simply knowing how he got his sword. She rested until the night turned into day, then she crouched out on the ledge, listening for the dwarves. She waited for an hour and then planned to go back into the cave, when she heard two dwarves arguing in their language.

"She is not here!" one dwarf said to the other.

"I do not want to hear excuses why you fail to find her!" the other dwarf snapped.

"We have searched this whole valley. I knew that elves were sneaky, but I thought we would have caught her by now!" the first dwarf exclaimed. "Unless…" He looked up near where Arya was. She pulled back so they could not make her out. "What if she did not stay on the ground? What if she climbed a tree or climbed that mountain?" he asked.

"Get dwarves up there and find out!" the dwarf commanded. "I will take the other dwarves and do a sweep, concentrating on the trees. Grimstcarvlorss Anhûin would shed her tears again if we let this traitorous elf get away."

"Traitorous?" the second dwarf asked.

"Yes, she traveled with the Shadeslayer knowing, and thus approving of him joining Dûrgrimst Ingeitum," the first dwarf remarked with irritation. "Now go and do not come back unless you have something definite to share with me."

Arya pulled back. So the dwarves had figured out she was not in the valley. She would have to move, however she must go towards the place where the mountain ended and the valley became a riverbed. She also noted she had sufficiently recovered her strength. Peeling off the bandage, which she had tied around her arm, and said, "Waíse heill." Arya watched as the skin joined, and felt the muscles binding themselves as they always had. Satisfied, she moved across the ledge, and soon ran into a ragged cliff made of sharp pointed rocks. She quickly turned and climbed down, speaking words of magic only when necessary. Finally, she reached the ground and went looking for a place on the ground, which had both a hiding place and a position where she could move quickly out into the riverbed when Eragon arrived on Saphira's back.

As the sun went down, Arya could hear the curses of the dwarves, unable to find her. She had left her tracks within the tiny cave, and now the members of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin were searching in the wrong place. She considered running away from the Mountains and into the plains outside the Beor's. Arya knew she could not; first, because she had promised Eragon she would not; and second, because the trouble the Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin had caused would finally be dealt with, one way or another. Arya knew the decision was inevitable.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: I decided not to make this a cliffhanger, despite the temptation. However, I figured since the next chapters will have cliffhangers on every one, I figured I'd give you a break.


	61. Ch 61: The End of Anhûin

Chapter 61: The End of Anhûin

* * *

CP owns Eragon.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

_Arya slowly but determinedly walked away from the elven throne room, leaving Queen Islanzadí and her life in Tialdarí Hall behind her. Fäolin fell into step with her, not saying anything about what she had done. Arya's thoughts were turbulent, going from the farthest anger at her moth— at Queen Islanzadí's rejection of her decision to take the yawë; to utter sadness that Islanzadí could not see, no matter how many times Arya tried to explain what and why she decided as she had. A single tear formed on the right lower eyebrow, teaming there for just a second before falling down her cheek. Fäolin drew her into an embrace as they reached the entrance to Tialdarí Hall. Glenwing waited on them quietly. "She does not understand," Arya said softly. "She never understands. Why? Can she not see what I am doing I do for the good of all elves?" she asked. _

"_Arya," Fäolin stated quietly. "You will have me wherever you go. Glenwing also." Arya buried her head in Fäolin's chest while Glenwing looked on sorrowfully. Arya felt the pain from the process of getting the yawë imprinted on her shoulder, done without magic because it represented something sacred. Truly the yawë went well beyond a mark on Arya's shoulder, but rather it would now delineate a true bond of trust that put her into the category of putting her people first in all she did from now on._ _"Arya…" Fäolin's voice faded away. _

_Unexpectedly, Arya found herself on a plain, surrounded by thick smoke from something burning. She felt naked as she reached for her sword and found it not there, nor could she find the bow and arrows. She glanced upwards, not able to see anything but able to pick out a subtle exhalation perceived by her finely developed sense of smell; the effluvium from putrefying bodies. She glimpsed downward, startled by the corpses she stood on. Every one of them had the foul and oversized teeth marks biting in on the bones. Arya just stared at the remains, unable to comprehend. Then the huge beak of a Raz'ac came rushing with force and violence; moving with impetus; furious; forcible; violent; as an impetuous torrent. She screamed at the vehemence in its feeling; hasty and violent, and fell backward to the corpses. The Raz'ac had dark eyes as if from the pit of hell itself, insolent and unquenchable. It opened its beak as it reached for her. Arya could not get away from the torment the Raz'ac would unleash on her…_

_"Arya Dröttningu." A voice echoed from behind her, deep but tender, drawing her out of the desolate place. "You must wake up," the voice said. Arya found herself nodding agreement, even as she raised her arm to cover her eyes from the Raz'ac…_

She sat straight up, fully awake. She had heard sounds, like someone screaming in the early morning light. Then it dawned on Arya, the screaming came from her! She listened to the sudden shouts of dwarves, members of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, closed in on her position. A loud horn sounded about half a mile away, followed by another horn blown from a quarter mile away. She checked the dragon egg, and cursed while she decided what to do. She could try to go back into the valley, eluding the dwarves was an easy proposition. However, if Arya took that course of action, then she would not be anywhere near where she told Eragon she would be.

So, Arya decided that she would have to evade the dwarves in the area where the trees and underbrush thinned until time came Eragon and Saphira would arrive. Surely, Eragon had talked to King Orik? Yes, he said he would and so he did. Bending down, she listened to three horns blowing, one after the other. Together, they revealed her location. Scampering sideways, she moved stealthily toward the place, which was halfway between the locating horns.

When Arya moved into some of the thicker trees, she climbed one. The dwarves had not figured out Arya was as good moving through the treetops as she was on the ground. She moved from tree to tree, using the larger branches and put some distance between herself and the chasing dwarves. She reached the last few trees and was going to jump down and hide in the brush, but she heard dwarves nearby.

"Barzûl" she quietly cursed. Arya considered her options. If she moved away using simple magic to disguise herself, then she could get far away from the encounter with Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. She furled her brows into a V, and clenched her jaw. Would it be better to let this go now and worry about it later? No, that wouldn't do any good, given the tenuous nature of Orik's kingship. If Arya dealt with this in any other way, she would find the blame falling squarely on her shoulders. Tarnag was too important to cut off going by the city when traveling to and from Ellesméra and Farthen Dûr. Plus, there were several clans at Tarnag which wholeheartedly supported the war against Galbatorix.

Or would they turn away because of this incident? She examined how she became the hunted. Arya had transported the dragon egg near here to make sure it was beyond the reach of Murtagh. However, Murtagh had not cared one whit about the dragon egg, and sent Thorn to bring Arya to this place. However, Arya concluded briskly, this was the land that belonged to the dwarves, and Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin surely had sense enough to be constructive. Arya broke this train of thought off immediately. She had been the responsible member in the alliance between the elves, dwarves, and Varden. The precipitating event occurred long before, when the dwarves from that clan threw the ring down at Eragon's feet, complaining bitterly because King Hrothgar had extended the offer to adopt Eragon into the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum.

They could not attack Eragon directly because of Saphira, but they could and would attempt to kill Arya because she traveled with him. Arya concluded Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin had rejected the present dwarven alliance with the Varden. Now they were simply out for blood, hers if they could trap her; (which they could not, of course, but she had never acted in any other way than as an ambassador for the elves). Sadly, there were no other options.

Arya looked upwards at the sky. The sun's position told her two and a half days had passed since she spoke to Eragon. She could not contact him directly, because of his reluctance that Murtagh might hear, and pounce on Eragon and Saphira. His hate toward his brother was in a heightened state. However, if he saw Murtagh again, Eragon's feelings of loyalty would also surface. She thought back to the Battle of the Burning Plains and Murtagh's refusal to let Eragon take his life. Eragon could not understand his reasoning behind it, but she could see now clearly there had to be a way to help them. What, she did not know, however there must be a way!

Finally, she decided, and stretched out her mind to touch nature all around her. Among the different insects she sensed going about their business oblivious to anything higher going on, she also encountered hatred from the minds of those pursuing her. She stretched further, focusing north, and she found Saphira and Eragon faintly. Arya withdrew so they would not be aware of her presence. She then slung the pouch over her shoulder so the egg would come to rest on her back. Arya said the words of a spell to take her back to the ground without detection. She crouched down low, with her hand on her sword, waiting for just the right moment.

Arya waited until the dwarves were almost on top of her, and then she sprang up, darting away from the mountains and valley toward the river. The horns sounded off all at once. She skidded out into the clearing, and drew her sword. A volley of arrows came from the south of her. Arya barked, "Skölir!" A shield formed around her, stopping the arrows. Arya turned and ran again, well clear of any trees or brush. This time she noticed two dwarves coming at her, ready to swing their battle-axes. She commanded, "Slytha!" The dwarves immediately fell, dropping their axes. Arya glanced to the right and to the left and saw dwarves coming at her from both sides.

She raised her sword, waiting. As the first dwarf arrived swinging his battle-axe she danced as lightening away from the axe and brought her sword down and clove through the haft. Arya quickly sidestepped another blow, and brought her sword up level with her shoulder and swirled around, catching the other dwarves off guard and breaking another axe. She then ran, turned to look back and saw the dwarves did not pursue her. Alarm bells sounded in her head, as Arya turned to see dwarves sneaking with their bodies low to the ground. "Augh!" she cried as she struck one and sent him flying backwards. However, three more were on her, and as she raised her sword to block a mighty swing of one of the battle-axes, she fell backward.

Abruptly and without warning two dwarves came flying through the space between them and just as Arya lifted her sword to block them, another dwarf jumped out, swinging his hûthvir with a cry coming out of his mouth. "Akh sartos oen dûrgrimst oen erhtz knurlan!" ("for family and clan and all dwarves"). He swung the hûthvir around twice, doubling back the second time, which disarmed the Anhûin dwarves. He pressed forward, lopping off their heads. Then he pulled the hood back away from his head, and smiled at Arya, extending a hand to help her up.

"Gannel, have you heard from King Orik?" Arya asked, even as she nodded to thank him.

"King Orik commands the extinction of all members of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin," Gannel stated fiercely. Arya shook her head, not believing Gannel. "Of course, he means we will destroy those who attack you. Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin will cease to be part of the dwarven nation, and whomever survives must vacate the Beor Mountains. For individual women and children, they can leave or else they can choose to become part of another clan. Another clan which fully supports Dûrgrimst Ingeitum."

Arya glanced around and became aware of others of Dûrgrimst Quan attacking the rogue dwarves. She reacted approvingly, admitting the members of Gannel's clan were the best knurlan at battle save for Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Arya bowed her head, recognizing what Gannel and other clan members did. He turned around and with a cry jumped back into the crowd. Arya watched them for a minute, awed by the precise maneuvers of three of them in one attack pattern, their hûthvirs in synch with one another.

She then turned as she heard loud noises behind her. Arya saw members of Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn, and Dûrgrimst Feldûnost, mounted on their goats, scouring the trees. Unexpectedly, she heard the sound of wind blowing over a strong, full body with wings. She looked up to see Saphira with Eragon mounted on her back do a graceful roll, tucking her wings in so arrows shot by the enemy dwarves passed by her. She then quickly opened her wings and hung upside down while Eragon shot three arrows from his bow into the remnants at the farthest place. Arya let loose with a cry of excitement, raising her sword as she cheered Eragon. Saphira flew by her, flame billowing out from her mouth as a reaction to Arya rather than aimed at anything.

The enemy dwarves crumbled. They threw down their arrows and ran. Arya assumed it had ended, however, Saphira did not stop, banking in a wide arc so Eragon could concentrate on shooting arrows at the last of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. Arya mused there were many more members of the clan identified with Anhûin than she had pictured. If she had known how many, she might have elected to slip away and go toward Ceris.

As Arya sheathed her sword, and checked to make sure the egg was safe, Gannel came beside her. Arya turned to him and profusely thanked him. Gannel accepted her thanksgiving, and then wryly added, "Gûntera blessed us today." Arya just rolled her eyes. She knew she could not argue with Gannel for quite a while, having admitted publicly she believed in fate. Gannel slapped her on the shoulders, and glanced up as Saphira shuffled the air by waving her wings as she slowed and finally she dropped to the ground.

Eragon quickly climbed off and came up to Gannel and Arya. Zûzonth rode up to them on his Feldûnost, and said, "We have killed as many as were here."

"Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin is no more," Eragon said gravely. "By order of King Orik." Zûzonth bowed his head, and kicking his goat rode off toward where his men gathered. Gannel bowed and gracefully walked away.

"Hello, Eragon. Hello, Saphira."

"Hello, Arya." Saphira grumbled and Arya shook her head. "Can we see the dragon egg?" he asked anxiously.

"Do you not want to determine if I am all right first?" Arya asked haughtily.

"Well, um, yes, I guess so," Eragon stuttered.

"I am only half-serious about that," Arya said. Eragon grinned. Arya pulled back the pouch, and gave the green dragon's egg to Eragon. The egg was cool to the touch, and concordant even though it had gone through all of Arya's movements.

"I had forgotten how an oval a foot long could contain a majestic dragon!" An excited Eragon turned toward Saphira. "Look, we have gotten the third dragon egg!"

Saphira calmly said, _We still have to wait for it to hatch. I was in my egg for well over one hundred years_.

"Yes, but only the last fifteen years were you taken and exposed to people and elves," Eragon told her.

_Bah!_ Saphira sarcastically said, and then turned her head away. Arya grabbed onto Eragon's arm and led him away from there. Ten feet away, she stopped and looked at him. "When I contacted you, Saphira did not sound like herself."

"I know," Eragon answered Arya. "Remember, she is susceptible to flattery, and she is queen of the world, meaning no one is higher than her, yet she found herself trapped, with me, by Murtagh and Thorn. She's having just a little problem with that." Saphira had inched closer. Eragon gave the egg back to Arya.

"Murtagh and Thorn were not here," Arya observed.

"I know," Eragon stated. Saphira backed up a little and settled down, her head leaning on her forelimbs. "If Murtagh did tell you the truth then we have ten days to prepare. We should go to Tarnag to rest. From there, you should leave for Ellesméra and I will join you after I report to Orik and make sure Nar Garzhvog knows when to attack the enemy encampment. Orik shall lead the other dwarves underground to Orthíad to prevent escape. Now…"

"I burned the entire complex underground," Arya interrupted. Eragon gazed at her, surprised. Arya furled her brows. "Though that does not mean there are not other tunnels connected with the ones Galbatorix's forces dug out. Additionally, the cell where I was had a cistern carved out so water flowed. I do not know if there is a connection in someway with Orthíad. You should also make sure Nasuada is ready in case the infinite portion of Galbatorix's army outside Furnost uses the attack from the place in the Hadarac Desert as a ploy for their own battle plans."

"Where will you be?" Eragon asked. He waited with baited breath.

"Not with you," Arya answered. Eragon frowned. "Although I could handle the trip to Tarnag. I feel responsible, at least in part for the trouble with of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin."

"Then you will return to Du Weldenvarden?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Arya answered.

"I will come as soon as I speak with Orik, Nasuada, and Nar Garzhvog," Eragon said.

"No," Arya darkly stated. Saphira blew two puffs of black smoke through her nose. "You must stay away from Ellesméra. Murtagh told me specifically!"

Eragon scowled. _Why do you not just tell her?_ Saphira asked. _I sure am not happy with it, but you decided that it was right._

"We did together." Saphira turned and snorted out a series of black smoke across Eragon's face. He coughed, and then tried to clear his throat.

"What is Saphira talking about?" Arya questioned.

"Saphira and I both slept fitfully when we heard a deep voice, but gentle tell us we should listen to you," Eragon answered. "Well, 'trust Arya' is what he said."

"I heard the same voice! Saying something else to me," Arya exclaimed. She then furled her brows.

"Do you know who it is?" Eragon asked.

"No, I do not," Arya responded. "I just felt that he was on our side." Eragon agreed with her assessment. _Unexpectedly,_ Arya _found she stood in Nasuada's pavilion, with Solembum watching her intently._ "A vision?" Arya asked. _Solembum moved his head affirmatively. He then said intensely, "You do not know there is one situation from the past, which will come up again in your future. You must then find the strength to deal with it, or all will be lost, at least what concerns you most deeply."_

Arya finally comprehended. Solembum spoke to her once, and twice she remembered, but did not understand; now it became clear, and she felt like a fool. She should have known!

"What vision?" Eragon questioned. Even Saphira stood and walked over to where she could bend her head down near Arya's head. Arya looked shocked. "What vision?" Eragon urgently inquired again.

"Eragon, you and Saphira must put your energies in _this_ place," Arya stated strongly. Saphira questioned why. "I know who it is, and all of Du Weldenvarden will come under attack by this necromancer!"

"Who?" Eragon asked.

Arya got a strange look in her eyes, anger tinted with sadness. "I must go!" She turned, reached out her hand and touched Saphira on the face, and then took off running as fast as she could.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note #1: Arrgghh! I said I would have this major part done by November 4, and Eragon and Arya would hook up (well, sort of, you've just got to trust me, it'll be good, better I hope than what you're thinking it will be). But I just realized I left out a whole section (two-three chapters) in my planning.

Note #2: I'm sorry for those of you whom I have not had time to respond to your reviews!


	62. Ch 62:Arya Thinks About Gil'ead & Fäolin

Chapter 62: Arya Thinks About Gil'ead and Fäolin

* * *

Note: I haven't read Brisingr. I encourage…well, you've read it, so who cares what I say?

CP owns Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya did not look back. She knew she left Eragon and Saphira puzzled, however, she did not have time to explain to them why she was in a hurry to reach Ceris. After a quick stop there, she would continue into the city of Ellesméra all the way into her apartment in Tialadrí Hall. Du Weldenvarden, tucked away and safe from the rest of the world, and everything in it, where life passed slowly and contented elves spent their time doing whatsoever they wanted to do, was no longer safe. Even now some of the elves fought taking Ceunon as well as most of Alagaësia that lay along the Spine. However, their number was few compared to the entirety of the elves. She had to stop this necromancer before the forest burned and he extinguished the light of the Menoa Tree forever!

She took a line straight toward Ceris, leaving the Beor Mountains and instead of following the Az Ragni River, she cut across the land. The only instance she would come in contact with the river was when it turned up and out before going back down for a little way. Arya knew she would push her body to the limits, however, the strength she had at her core, the part of her, which fought while in captivity at Gil'ead, would more than make up for the conscious intransigence she now displayed.

Arya wrinkled her brows in displeasure, scowling with froward countenance. She remembered herself…_chained and bent over in a cold, dark cell, with the only light coming in through a barred window set high in the wall. The iron chains that bound her hands caused pain because of the position of her arms, lifted high above her head, even to the point where the upper arm bone, the humerus separated itself from the shoulder; scapula, the acromion and coracoid. The door creaked open, admitting Durza, and then closed again. He held a knout whip in his right hand and laughed as he asked her if she was ready to reveal the location of Ellesméra. She flashed him a look of lightening. He laughed with malevolent intent, and she braced herself for the flogging she would endure,which would leave gashes across her back. The Shade swung the knout hard, and she cried out with pain. He just laughed some more as he drew the whip back to inflict more torture…_

She stumbled over a rock, and shook her head as if to clear the fog away that came with the memories. She wanted to remember happier times, or not have any memories at all. Arya briefly stopped to judge where she was. She would have to make an adjustment to the left a small bit or else she would miss the river. Arya concentrated on running, her stride smooth and even. She continued in that state for a while and then slowly her mind went back to earlier days…

_Arya rode her majestic elven steed, surrounded by two elves on their steeds, who would gladly give their lives for her. For the first time she would approach humans and dwarves. With the exception of Angela and Brom she did not know what lay before her. They stopped their horses to let them drink, and each took some bread and nuts to eat. For a few minutes all remained quiet. Arya spoke, "When we come to the Varden, I desire that both of you actin public as my bodyguards. I know you would love the trees and plants, Glenwing, but refrain from sharing that when we are there. Fäolin could you please keep your distance from me when we are in the presence of humans or dwarves? I do not desire to share my innermost thoughts with them, especially since you are my closest friend, Glenwing and you are my mate, Fäolin. We will have time to be alone." The two elves graciously bowed their heads, and she knew in that moment they would go to the deepest depths of the farthest ocean out of loyalty to her, the Ambassador from the Elven Nation to the Varden…_

Arya shook her head, trying to make the memories go away as she increased her speed, as the grasslands sloped before her. Arya exhaled, remembering another time and place…_sixteen years later, when she had successfully come from the battlefield, and had entered a draumr kópa. As she became aware of Fäolin's presence she reluctantly let the dream stare go. Fäolin said, "You fought well." Arya responded, "We all did." Fäolin frowned. "Do you mean you, me and Glenwing?" he asked. "Nay, I mean the Varden as a whole, and the dwarves as well," Arya answered. Fäolin sat down beside her, letting his hand rest on her arm. "You are getting too caught up in their politics," he commented. "Nay, I am finding that I was wrong in not expecting anything from them." She paused. "However, I find their raids against the Empire has taught me battle tactics, in the sense of using them in the real world." Fäolin sighed. "If you say so," he stated. "I do," Arya replied. "Go and help Glenwing." Fäolin stood tall and proud as he walked away, muttering something she could not hear. She sighed and tossed a small wood cup after him._

She could see the Az Ragni River before her, and she increased the speed of her run to reach it before dark. As it bent around it had a comfortable place shielded by hardwood trees, and there she could stop and briefly rest. Arya soon reached the place, and settled down, taking out two pieces of fruit. She checked the dragon egg, caressing its smooth surface, which was harder than the strongest metal. As she bit into the sweetness of the fruit, she reflected on past years.

One memory came up that startled her…_Arya had come out of a series of meetings in which Brom, who brought the dragon egg when he stole it from Galbatorix, brought it to the Varden's location. Arya, who bore the yawë, would ferry it back and forth between the Varden and elvves. Satisfied because she had managed to help Brom and Ajihad, the leader of the Varden, craft a plan, which favored the elves, but also insured the Dragon Rider remained independent. Arya saw the wisdom in that, unlike Queen Islanzadí, who would like to have a place of influence over the Dragon Rider._

_Fäolin remained outside of negotiations, as did Glenwing, though he could care less for politics of any kind. When she came out, Fäolin jumped on her, and asked, "Did you secure the dragon egg to go back to Ellesméra?" Because of tiredness, she did not desire to waste time explaining it to him when what she needed was rest. Fäolin scowled, but she hardly noticed._

"I never did tell Fäolin about the plan for Saphira's egg," Arya said ruefully. "He never asked again." Of course, now she realized she had grown apart from him, especially as she became more involved with carrying the dragon egg. Unfortunately, she never realized what happened, and did not understand Fäolin didn't entirely share her views of the Varden and dwarves. Of course, blind she was, in fact Arya would stubbornly _not_ face the truth. She never realized how much so until she met Eragon. "I outgrew Fäolin," she admitted. Queen Islanzadí had paid the price, an action that she did not regret.

Arya stood, checked to see if she could hear anyone on the river or along the route, which she would take to Ceris. She reached out with her mind, and realized relief at not touching the presence of the necromancer. She tied the pouch tighter to her body and took off running, taking a steady pace as she moved silently through the night. She glanced upwards at the moon, hidden partly by clouds. Arya realized with regret as she ran she hadn't taken time to share with Eragon about seeing Saphira and him find the weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. This is a short chapter. I had Arya think about her captivity in Gil'ead and her relationship with Fäolin on the way to Ceris, however, she will switch gears once she reaches that place.

Note: This portrays "snapshots" of Arya's relationshp with Fäolin, just like the scenes earlier in the story with her and Fäolin were also "snapshots". Where she threw the wooden cup after him is actually a sign of affection, an act that is usually reserved for a relationship where both members are secure in themselves. If they had just begun a relationship, they would have talked about it, maybe argued for a long time, to get it worked out. But Arya just tosses a cup after him and it has the same effect. The reference to Queen Islanzadí was directly in response to the angry outburst that she had right before she left after the end of the Blood-Oath Celebration to go back to the Varden.


	63. Ch 63: Arya Returns to Ellesméra

Chapter 63: Arya Returns to Ellesméra

* * *

Note: Arghh...I finally figured out how to upload chapters. Actually, I had to do it by clicking on "Publish" in the tiny second before it moved on to displaying the account page--again. Sorry about that! I had this ready to put up Monday.

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya swiftly ran, a league followed by another, only stopping to check the dragon egg, knowing there was nothing, which could harm it. Nor would it be as long as she kept in within her possession. At last she reached the small meadow between the Edda River and the outskirts of Du Weldevarden. Arya noticed there was no sign of trouble, or rather they were unaware at what they would soon face. She walked slowly until she stood in the lush grass, and cried out in the ancient language, but with an edge to her voice. "Come forth, my brethren! I am here, Arya of Ellesméra. We have little time, so I must ask of you to forgo any greetings you would normally have, and allow me, princess of this realm, to release you from the common courtesies that would normally be due to my rank."

Two elves came down from the trees near the edge of the clearing, Edurna and Celdin. "Do you bring bad news, Arya Dröttningu? What has happened? Is something wrong with Brightscales the Dragon or her Rider?" Celdin asked, concerned at the sound he heard in Arya's voice.

"Nay, Eragon-vodhr and Saphira Brightscales are fine," she answered. "I have grave news concerning Ellesméra. Galbatorix knows the location, and sends an army, including the Red Rider to attack this land in seven days."

"The Black King does not possess the power to break into Du Weldenvarden," Edurna cried.

"I am afraid he does," Arya responded, trying to keep harshness out of her voice, but failing miserably. "Now, I do not have time to waste, and I must tell Queen Islanzadí what will shortly occur." Celdin and Edurna bowed, and though they noticed the sling she made of her overcoat they did not mention it to her, because of their place in elven society compared with Arya.

"Come," Celdin said. "We shall accompany you to Sílthrim."

"Nay," Arya said sharply. "You must gather two brigades of elves, preferably the reinforcements I sent before. As soon as they are ready, they should leave to meet Captain Damítha. She will instruct them on what to do." Arya's tenseness spread fully to Celdin and Edurna. To calm them down, Arya pulled back part of the over cloak, which served well as a pouch for the dragon egg, and showed it to them. They gasped with wonder.

"Where did you find this?" Edurna asked.

"Somewhere I was not expecting," Arya responded. "But know this, the place where I retrieved this from I also gained the information I now have. I have shown this to you, however, I would like you to swear in the ancient language you will not reveal this object to anyone, friend of foe." Celdin and Edurna both swore in the ancient language, a binding tighter than death. Arya closed the pouch and tightened it securely to her body. Edurna and Celdin bowed as they recognized that because she stood in a place of authority they could ask no more. As the sun fell slowly over the horizon and night came, they accompanied her to the Edda River where she took a white canoe and started traveling up the river and soon she crossed the Eldor Lake.

Arya did not have a problem seeing. The moonlight fell across the trees, and lit up the smooth lake, making it appear like a sea of glass. She used a spell to propel the canoe and guide it, for her mind focused elsewhere. As the canoe drifted along quickly, Arya reflected on how she would break the news, which she would not until she came into the throne room, with the elven lords and ladies there with Queen Islanzadí. She leaned over and ran her hand across the water, letting small waves made by her hand ripple behind her.

The rippling of the water drew out of her thoughts of the coming destruction of Du Weldenvarden. Of the trees ripped up, the brush overturned and the waters polluted beyond use. Of Ellesméra, and the tragedy she could not avoid, only mitigate the damages. The darkness, which here to for did not come nigh to those who live in the forest would come crashing down in a blurred crescendo of untoward notes. Unexpected, tears fell from her eyes to her hand, which undulated the water. Arya realized she could not explain how it would be, and how she would do well to stop the necromancer before he destroyed all the forest, and the Menoa Tree as well!

Arya wept. She wept because the darkness swept in and all of Du Weldevarden would soon face its doom. She did not weep because she had to face this darkness; it was inevitable she would die; only this meant sooner rather than later. "Invaluable was the extra time you gave me, Eragon, before I go into the Void," Arya whispered.

Finally, she withdrew her hand and realized there was no time. She must go faster. She uttered a spell, which increased the speed of her canoe. Arya became frustrated as she could not reach the magic of the draumr kópa. Here in this place full of magic, Du Weldenvarden, it eluded her. However, she was grateful because the draumr kópa allowed her to see Eragon receiving his sword from the Menoa Tree.

Soon, the Eldor Lake gave way to the Gaena River. Arya tried to rest, but even that eluded her. As the canoe moved on at its fast pace, she knew soon she would come upon the falls, and would have to walk up a steep incline. However, doing so would take time. Time she did not have. As she grabbed the oar and steered her canoe to the edge of the bank, she remembered the last time she had come this way. Eragon and Saphira had seen a gryfalcon with a broken wing. Arya strung her bow and shot the gryfalcon through the breast. She knew it surprised Eragon and Orik, but they did not understand. Saphira did. Now, many months later perhaps now Eragon understood.

Arya climbed out of the canoe, pulling it all the way up on the bank. She shut her eyes and expanded her consciousness, touching various objects from the cicadas to the large boar-like creatures. Finally, her seeking mind touched what she needed, a gryfalcon. She opened her mouth and spoke loudly in the ancient language, the tone of her voice taking on, as it always did, a musical quality. "Gyäblakeya, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom eka" ("Gryfalcon, I will not harm you. Flap to me"). For a moment, Arya did not hear a response, however as she listened further, she heard wing beats.

She backed up when the gryfalcon came into view, staring in awe as it beat its large wings backward, slowing down, and extended the forelimbs, which looked like they were from a small dragon. Then it completed the landing with its back legs, which resembled a lions complete with a tail settled into the dirt. Warily, it screeched showing even though it had answered the call to come, it still did not trust Arya.

"Eka vanta ono eom reisa eka eom du térvay abr du räthé un arbíthrä eon du dras Sílthrim," she said ("I need you to raise me to the top of the ridge and beyond, to the city Sílthrim"). The gryfalcon shrieked again, though now it sounded like it was calling out to its friends. Arya wondered what the gryfalcon thought, and reached out with her mind to fix her thoughts and gently contact its consciousness. She found he called his 'family', his 'brothers' to help. Arya gently took steps and as she grew closer the gryfalcon eased his stance. She saw two other males, and quickly bound the pouch with the egg to her body.

The gryfalcon waited for her to turn around and present her shoulders. She felt the razor sharp talons digging into her shoulders, and blood dripping out around the wounds. She did not complain, however as he lifted her up. Soon they were flying up to the ridge and past white waters of the Gaena River. Arya pushed back the pain, and the fear, as she hung alone, hundreds of feet in the air, and unlike when Thorn carried her she wasn't sure if she would be safe. Another shriek let out by the gryfalcon signaled he would land and let one of his 'brothers' take Arya.

She only stayed on the ground for less than a minute before another one picked her up. Arya directed her eyes outward, observing Du Weldenvarden from a position she had never been in before. She considered this would have been worthy of notice in the Liduen Kvaedhí if it happened another time. The wind whipped through her hair, she hadn't thought to clip it for this adventure. "I did not think I would have this flight," she whispered, even as she tightened her hand on the dragon's egg. Arya did not mention what she carried, for if she did, then the gryfalcon might not have carried her. She then marveled at what she had done, getting a ride from a gryfalcon!

The gryfalcons changed up two more times, before Arya spotted Sílthrim. She cried out, and the gryfalcon answered her as he made his way across the water. Finally, the gryfalcon let her down. She turned to offer her gratefulness, which she did by leaving a blessing in the ancient language. Just before the gryfalcons left, one of them communicated to her mind she shot one of their 'brothers' saving him from pain. This, he told her through imagery was why they agreed to carry her. She bowed then watched as the gryfalcon's took off, the mighty flaps of their wings making a noise.

Arya turned toward the city. There a company of soldiers waited for their Captain Damítha on her elven horse to greet Arya. They exchanged the elven greeting, with Damítha the first to go. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'anr lía unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarnya one varda." After completion of the blessing, Damítha asked, "What brings you here?"

"I come to warn people of an attack on Ellesméra," Arya answered. Damítha's eyes narrowed, and her face contorted in shock. "Ceris sends two brigades. You will add them to your own and march as quickly as you can to south of Ellesméra, near the mountains."

"Does Ceris not need guarding?" She questioned.

"Nay," Arya responded. "Galbatorix's army, the Red Rider and his dragon will enter there. The Black King located Ellesméra from a necromancer. No doubt, he moved part of his army to the north under the guise of magic."

"How do you know?" Damítha asked. Arya furled her eyebrows into a V, as her face took on the fierceness of her character. Her emerald eyes flashed. "Forgive me, Arya Dröttningu!"

"Do not question me again!" Arya said vehemently.

"What of Eragon-finiarel and the shurblaka, Saphira Brightscales?" Damítha questioned.

"They are defending the Varden against a counterattack planned by the Black King because he lost the Battle of the Burning Plains," Arya stated flatly. "Your orders are to defend Du Weldenvarden against Galbatorix's army, the Red Rider and his dragon. However, you should let the necromancer pass. I have dealt with him before, and there is no need to engage him needlessly. He is responsible for the deaths of Kílethlí, Eöwathr, Míthreä, Lagow, and Níthëar. I am only alive because he felt my life would become his plaything. I will defend all that I hold dear, every branch, flower bloom, waters, mountains, and streams, even if it takes my own life along the way!"

Damítha demurred to Arya, and bowed her head. The other elves who were there did the same. Arya would have asked for a horse, but she heard a faraway sound of dragon wings thundering on the wind. She turned gazing upwards. Damítha and the other elves did the same, until they heard. Thud. Arya compared this sound to Thorn's sound, and decided there was no comparison. _Thud_. The air shivered from the strength of Glaedr's wings, and Arya could see Oromis clearly. _Thud._ The morning sun glinted with brilliance off Glaedr's scales. As he flew closer, the reflected gold of his hide spread out over them all, illuminating them with dazzling displays of light. _Thud_. Arya felt her teeth chatter; could feel the awe of the other elves present. _Thud_. The gigantic wings shuttled the air backwards, allowing Glaedr to slow down and land in the whirlwind of grass and leaves, which leaped up around him.

Arya cried with delight. Glaedr bent down his shoulder and Oromis extended his hand_. Come, Arya Dröttningu_, Glaer said in the deep male voice, which rang out inside her head. _Oromis and I know something is wrong with the world._

_More so than usual?_ Arya smartly complained, even as she gave her hand to Oromis. Glaedr chuckled, a thunderous sound from deep within his throat.

_Yes_, Oromis commented. _However, I know what you have in your possession. I also know time is running against you, and there is no faster way to reach Ellesméra than on Glaedr's back._ Oromis placed Arya in front of him, knowing she would need to sleep. As the great golden dragon thrust from his legs into the air, his great wings bearing the burden of flight, Oromis spoke to her gently. _Arya, the twenty-four elf lords and ladies, plus the Queen are expecting Galbatorix of making some move. However, even Lord Däthedr cannot break through the spells, which the Black King used._

_I know what is going to happen,_ Arya commented. _And how unprepared Du Weldenvaden is for what is to come. _

_Are you certain?_ Oromis questioned.

_Yes_, Arya answered. _Did Islanzadí or Däthedr know about my whereabouts the past month and a half?_

_You were with the Varden, _Oromis answered.

_No, I spent the time in a cell underground, prisoner of Galbatorix!_ Arya cried out. Surprise emanated from both Oromis and Glaedr. _That is how I came by the dragon egg, which is what I have in my possession_.

_We understood you robbed Galbatorix with the help of Eragon_, Glaedr rumbled.

_No_, Arya responded bitterly. _Besides Lagow's and Níthëar's deaths I escaped, only to stumble upon the Red Rider. He told me in the ancient language when the attack would come, and how Galbatorix found Ellesméra. I do not wish to comment any further until I appear before Queen Islanzadí. _Arya paused, the added as an afterthought_, I need sleep._

_As you wish, _Oromis said_. _Glaedr's reverberation of thunder echoed his agreement. _Slytha_, Oromis softly said in Arya's ear, the force of the magic coming from Glaedr, transferred to Oromis. Arya sighed as she drifted off to sleep, and did not awake until they were almost in the Pinewood City.

When Arya did awake, she saw Ellesméra in the distance. She communicated with Oromis and Glaedr and felt the tension of their thoughts. Quickly they came upon the city. Then they were flying over Ellesméra. Arya could see the whole city, with buildings sung out of the trees and receding into them. A shadow crossed her face, and she knew Oromis and Glaedr could sense her concern. Glaedr managed to bring himself down close to the throne room, bending his wings to get the desired angle of descent. As he settled on the ground, Oromis lifted Arya off and then followed her down. Only then did Arya realize Oromis' golden sword hung in the sheath at his side. She warily glanced at him.

"It is only right," he said, Glaedr echoing his words with a guttural sound, which made the overlapping trees shake as the sound resounded off them. Arya closed her eyes, turned her head away. She knew Oromis had it right, however she could not bring herself to say anything.

"Maybe when I make my case before the Queen and Lords and Ladies, I can change his mind," Arya reflected. She schooled her features into the visage of one whom had known too much war, but someone who would do whatever it took to save as much of the forest as possible. Following Oromis indication she should lead, Arya took the path, which led to the throne room and inexorably toward her mother.

As she reached the net of roots, which formed steps she knew the inevitable lay before her, and she could only hope one of the lords or ladies could tell her a way to stop the necromancer without giving up her life. Arya worked out a spell that once she cast it, would dispel the necromancer, turning him into dust. Unfortunately, as soon as she spoke the words she must see the incantation through toward the end; an action which would require her life.

They reached the door, which effortlessly swung open, as if it had an intelligence of its own. It did not, but the breathtaking vistage of a hall of trees spread out before her. She felt Oromis come in behind her. Arya saw the twelve lords and ladies on each side of the hall stood, with hands on the hilt of their swords. They bowed before her as she approached the white pavilion that sheltered the throne. There Queen Islanzadí stood impassively, proud and imperial. By her left hand stood the curved rod with a chased rung and Bladgen rustling his feathers, however he did not say a word, merely cocked his head and surveyed Arya with intelligence and, it seemed, indifference.

As she approached the throne, she bowed before the Queen, noticing as she did Niduen stood to the right of the throne, with a stack of rolled up parchments. Oromis bowed his head slightly as he went to stand next to Lord Däthedr. Arya stood before Islanzadí, bare before her penetrating gaze.

"Why do you come here, Arya Dröttningu?" Queen Islanzadí asked.

"To warn you that Galbatorix found Ellesméra, and the attack he planned will commence in three days," Arya said with an edge in her voice.

"Nay, Arya Dröttningu, I thought you were better than that," Islanzadí reprimanded her sharply.

Arya's emerald eyes flashed. "My source is the Red Rider, whom informed me when the Black King's army would enter Du Weldenvarden," Arya stated angrily.

"Nay, that cannot be," Islanzadí responded.

"You would not be so callous to dismiss me if you understood I have been a prisoner of Galbatorix in a hidden base near the Beor Mountains!" Arya cried.

The Queen rocked back on her heels. "Are you sure?" Lord Tämar asked incredulously.

"I do not have any scars if that is what you are wondering." Arya's eyes flashed, and her whole demeanor took on one who had a position of greater authority. "However, I can tell you while I was a prisoner, by the draumr kópa, I saw Eragon and Saphira while they petitioned the Menoa Tree for his sword." A rustle went through the gathered elves.

"I can vouch for her," said a voice at the entrance, guttered and rasping, Rhunön's. Everyone, including Arya turned toward her. "Do you believe for a moment I would take the time to come here to this place…" Rhunön gestured around. "…if I did not know something wicked comes to take its vengeance upon the forest of the elves?"

"Galbatorix?" Lady Jiródella asked.

"He would not waste the time," Rhunön snapped. She then turned toward Arya. "I do not know the full extent, however, I have an instrument for you. So, hurry up and tell them. Then come to me, and I will give it to you." Rhunön glared at everyone in the room, and then stormed out, muttering about how she hated to leave her workplace. Why did Arya always need her at inconvenient times? Rhunön's thoughts were strong enough so Arya and the other elves could hear them.

Islanzadí stared at her, to flabbergasted to think of an appropriate response. The other elves wondered at Rhunön's appearance. Arya found hope in Rhunön's coming to that place. Perhaps she had made a weapon of some sort to give to Arya. Something new, which would tip the balance of power in her favor. Of course, Rhunön had specifically said an "instrument". Who knew exactly what she meant?

"Listen to me!" Arya yelled, her voice added to by her consciousness bleeding through. "The marks on my shoulders are where the gryfalcon held me as he lifted me up. Glaedr, with Oromis bore me from Sílthrim."

The elves stared at Arya, none of them had thought of using the gryfalcons as a means of transportation. Islanzadí brought her brows together, and her whole body shuddered as she looked on. Blagden complained, squawking loudly breaking the silence, which had fallen across the throne room.

"Glaedr and I explained to Gilderin the Wise our need for speedy entrance into the city," Oromis stated. The golden dragon added his mental assent from outside, as he could not fit in the throne room.

"We thank you for your wisdom," Queen Islanzadí remarked graciously.

"Then hear Arya Dröttningu," Oromis implored her. "She alone understands what malevolence draws nigh." Islanzadí's face reflected shock. However, she nodded and turned toward Arya.

"Arya Dröttningu, speak and we will listen," the Queen said.

"The threat comes from two sources," Arya explained. "First, the Red Rider and his dragon. He told me in the ancient language when and where the attack would come. He also let me go with the emerald dragon egg." She dropped the pouch, revealing the egg. Several of the elves rejoiced as Arya held it before them.

"Now, I do not know whether he intends to have it back under his control after attacking Du Weldenvarden. However, I fully intend this egg will stay hidden away, even if this malefic force levels Ellesméra as dust in the wind. We should use our magic in a ruse to cover a spot, the Stone of the Broken Eggs, with numerous spells, and some of the finest spellweavers we have. The dragon egg will be in a different place, with an elf who does not have his magic fully formed. The Red Rider can look for it, however he will not find it, and we will engage him with our next finest eld vanyalya. Oromis, will you handle the honor of taking the dragon egg and placing it safely with whatever elf you deem appropriate?"

"I will," Oromis answered. Arya held out the dragon egg to him, and he walked up regally and took it from her hand. Oromis then picked up the 'pouch' where Arya discarded it on the moss-covered floor, put the egg inside it, and slowly walked out.

"Galbatorix shall send his army," Arya continued. "Captain Damítha is coming from Sílthrim with her own forces as well as two brigades from Ceris. I have sent Eragon and Saphira to help the Varden with the attack that will commence at the same time, on two fronts though; the Black King's army camped outside Furnost, and the army hidden away in the Hadarac Desert."

"Furthermore, Lord Däthedr, after you break through the magic that guards the true nature of the Black army pitted against us, shall take command of the brigades Captain Damítha brings with her from the east. Engage Galbatorix's soldiers, and leave no one alive, even if it means sacrificing men who are innocent conscripts. You should also prepare for the Red Rider and his dragon. He has access to the source of Galbatorix's strength, whatsoever it may be. You should plan to take casualties. When the Red Rider came to the battlefield on the Burning Plains, the first action he did was the relatively easy slaying of King Hrothgar of the dwarves. I am laying the truth out before you, so you can make the necessary adjustments."

Lord Däthedr bowed understanding what Arya wanted of him. "Next, Galbatorix found the city of Ellesméra through the blackest of magic, a necromancer." Arya stared at her mother while she reacted with much confusion.

"How could a necromancer threaten us?" Islanzadí wondered, though she only spoke out loud because the circumstances dictated open and free discourse. Arya would not play elven politics. Honestly, she grew tired of them over the years, and now more than ever Arya spoke frankly and without any guise to her words.

"I encountered this necromancer's handiwork on the plains north of Melian, where he killed Kílethlí, Eöwathr, Míthreä, and left behind something terrifying! I passed out because of the evil that he left. I met him in the Hadarac Desert just north of the Beor Mountains. He tricked us and simply put us to sleep using a basic spell. I did not see him then or later when Galbatorix's soldiers locked me in a cell underground. However, I heard him killing Lagow and Níthëar. He let me—no, he made me listen to their dying screams!" Arya's voice gained a measure of desperation. She looked toward her mother, hoping that some shred of love would cause her to react in a positive way, or at least show she understood everything Arya said.

Islanzadí stood there, not making a motion, her face impassive and lacking any response towards her dauhter. Arya crossed her arms, her face indignant, and her stance challenging her mother. Islanzadí turned toward Däthedr and started to order, "Call the elves back from Ceunon! We must have all here if we are going to survive—"

"No, mother!" Arya shouted, her voice ringing out among the trees and echoing back upon itself. "The Varden need the help of the elves, and we cannot abandon them in their hour of success in fighting the Empire. They should do nothing except what they are already doing!"

"The forest will burn!" Islanzadí said, her voice taking on a shrill nature. "And all of Ellesméra shall be overthrown! Is this the legacy, which you desire to leave on this world, Arya Dröttningu!"

"All I want is to be remembered as worthy!" Arya told her sternly. "When the Forsworn killed my father, King Evandar, you withdrew the elves and have spent the last hundred years hiding in your forest, singing and dancing while the people of the Empire, and the dwarves who helped them, were dying at Galbatorix's hand! That is not worthiness! You must know nature includes all factors in the universe, including men and dwarves, not just animals, flowers and trees!" Arya stood there with fire burning in her eyes. The other elves just stood where they were. No one knew what to say as the tension of Arya's statement filled the room.

Islandzadí groped for her throne, trying to sit down. She did not know what to say. Arya regretted the harshness of her words, but the elves must understand the Varden, the dwarves and even Eragon and Saphira, had paid a high price indeed. Now, they must make the sacrifice of seeing their forests burned. That all the elves gathered there would engage the enemy regardless of the cost was all Arya could ask of them. The forest would not become utterly ruined, however the fact the woods might burn was necessary for the sake of all future elves. If they did not stop Galbatorix now, then all, from the elven kingdom to the dwarves and the humans would perish.

Arya glanced at Niduen. She then turned back to her mother. "Do you understand?" She asked pointedly. Arya would not allow her mother, even as the Queen to stay intransigent.

Queen Islanzadí just looked at her with horror, and with guilt written across her face. Arya noted she tried to understand, and fully recognize, the profoundness of Arya's statement. "I am diminished even further," she finally whispered. A current went through the other elves in the room.

Arya motioned to Niduen. "What have you there?" She asked.

"Hithräthr sent me to bring these documents," Niduen answered. "He searched through all of our history until he found the information you asked for concerning Katrina."

"Good," Arya said. "You take those. Go to the great library in Tialdarí Hall. Get Hithräthr to organize as many elves as would desire to leave and lead them away to Ceunon with as much of the library that he sees fit to take. You should get in touch with Eragon about Katrina. Take the children with you. Go now!" Niduen bowed and ran out the back door to find Hithräthr.

Däthedr had a question for Arya. "How can we defend against this necromancer?"

"You will not," Arya stated calmly. "In fact, you will stay away from him."

"I do not understand."

"You see, he toyed with me both outside Melian, and later when he captured us," Arya said, with pain creeping into her eyes. "He wants me!" Arya could see the shock of that statement rippling out through the elves like the water had rippled around her hand on Eldor Lake.

"Why?" Islanzadí asked. "Is it because you took to yawë against my advice?"

"Nay, mother." Arya frowned. Pain turned to sadness in her eyes, as she stood motionless before the Queen, fighting the urge to run and hide. Arya's muscles constricted and it took the same control she used against Durza to stand in front of her mother and the twenty-four elven lords and ladies.

"The necromancer is Fäolin," she softly spoke.

000

I appreciate reviews.

This took longer than I thought to get it right, and I hope that I did. I value any comments you might have. Next chapter, the battle for Du Weldenvarden begins. In case you are wondering, Eragon and Saphira, though not involved in the battle, will show up again soon.


	64. Ch 64: Fäolin’s Return

Chapter 64: Fäolin's Return

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

Note #2: I'm sorry but I have had trouble with the "Story" feature, and could not access my story to add this chapter. It's been done since Saturday.

* * *

000

* * *

"Nay, mother." Arya frowned. Pain turned to sadness in her eyes, as she stood motionless before the Queen, fighting the urge to run and hide. Arya's muscles constricted and it took the same control she used against Durza to stand in front of her mother and the twenty-four elven lords and ladies.

"The necromancer is Fäolin," she softly spoke.

An angry whisper went through the lords and ladies, while Queen Islanzadí sat back on her knotted throne, with nothing but shock and fear written across her face. She dropped the curved rod with a chased rung; that action sent Bladgen wildly flapping his winds. He almost ran into the pavilion, however he just managed to get himself up to one of the branches on a tree, which formed the canopy of the throne room.

Then once the shock had worn off, several elf lords and ladies drew their swords. "We know you have suffered greatly over Fäolin. Can you not let us handle him?" Lord Däthedr asked

"Nay," Arya answered. "Let me be brutally honest. Although the Varden's people checked and reported him dead, I can see now they made a mistake. Galbatorix obviously tricked us, all of us, elves, humans, and dwarves. He took Fäolin into his custody and I do not pretend to know what Galbatorix offered him, however, I do think temptation to use dark magic was too much for Fäolin. Now—"

"Was it he who betrayed the Varden to Galbatorix?" Lady Jäina questioned.

Arya shook her head. "The Twins were traitors all along," Arya responded. "Here me when I say this to you. I was in his presence twice. The first, north of Melian, I did not realize. However, the malicious threat that came from the dark magic knocked me unconscious. Fäolin destroyed Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthreä, yet I am standing here before you this day. The second time, in the Hadarac Desert, Fäolin disguised himself beyond our skill to detect him, and spoke the simple spell of 'slytha'. I woke up imprisoned. I heard Lagow's and Níthëar's death screams, yet he once again spared me. If you think that we will come out of this unscathed, and with the forest still intact, you have sadly underestimated him."

"What can we do?" Lord Tämar asked.

Arya started to respond, but Queen Islanzadí stood and commanded, "Arya, my daughter, you have been through quite enough. I forbid you to seek out an encounter with Fäolin!"

Arya laughed and in a mocking voice said, "You do not get to choose who faces Fäolin." Islanzadí caught her breath, and turned red in the face. There were furious murmurs from the elven lords and ladies, astonished by Arya's frankness. "It is not by working of my hand, and yet all the same, it is," Arya continued. "I took the yäwe, and Fäolin acting as my bodyguard fell into the hands of Galbatorix."

Islanzadí's visage came down in a way that communicated her fury, though what part Arya was unsure. Whether Arya had upset her by reminding her of taking the bond of trust or whether, perversely, Arya being blunt rather than portraying all the niceties of someone who stood before the throne. Either way, Arya would not change her demeanor, nor would she back off doing what was right.

"Besides," Arya stated. "He wants me, in whatever perverse way, to follow him. If I do not, then he will see to it that I watch Du Weldenvalden burn. The key to dealing with Fäolin, Queen Islanzadí, and the Lords and Ladies gathered here, with him doing the least amount of damage, is to let him track me."

"Allow us to shield you with magic," Däthedr suggested. "That way we can mitigate and damage he causes."

"No!" Arya said furiously. Däthedr stepped backwards, obviously surprised with the vehemence in Arya's voice. Arya thought of all elves there he would come to grips with her brusqueness. "The only way to deal with Fäolin is to have him track me and I will take him far away from Ellesméra. When I stop to face him, leagues will separate us from the Pinewood City. Believe me, _I_ _know what he wants_; and the first thing that includes is me. To join him or die a horrible death. Nay, you cannot stop the hands of time from moving forward, and all the courtesy in this world and beyond in the Void, does not matter if I do not stop the necromancer."

Queen Islanzadí started, "Arya, you cannot—"

"What?" Arya rudely interrupted her. "I cannot defend my home? The only place in this world in which I can come and rest! Believe me when I tell you it is only right I take care of Fäolin, once and for all." Arya turned to Lord Däthedr, to instruct him further. Galbatorix's army would enter Du Weldenvarden near the mountains southwest of Ellesméra. He should tell Captain Damítha to engage them there. Arya then reiterated the Red Rider used the same dark magic as Galbatorix. She pointed out Eragon said he and Saphira could defeat him only with elven spellweavers. With that caution, Arya warned again about the futility of anyone interfering with Fäolin.

Arya gave one more 'command' to the elf lords and ladies, to make sure Queen Islanzadí was not in Ellesméra when the attack came, no matter what she said. Däthedr bowed to her, indicating they would obey. As Arya turned to leave, Blagden screeched, "Wyrda."

Islanzadí asked her not to depart yet, but Arya turned back and let her face answer the question. As she left, she heard Däthedr informing the others he would go and use magic to pick through the deception, which Galbatorix used to great effect, apparently. Murmurs also floated about by some of the lords and ladies who questioned the audacity Arya had in confronting them. Wouldn't it go further if she just took the time to slow down? "Yes, slow down so much that you would still talk all the way through the attack on DuWeldenvarden." Arya scowled. She was sure to catch it later from Islanzadí, but she could not concern herself with whatever opinions the Queen had about her. She then considered the facts laid out before her and she had to admit Islanzadí was a good queen, better than Arya would ever be, if she ever took the job, Arya amended her thoughts.

As soon as she reached the steps made up of bent tree roots, she started running. Rhunön had something for her, and though she classified it as an 'instrument', Arya hoped against all hope that it was a weapon. She glimpsed upwards unable to see the moon because of the veil of clouds, a dark collection of visible water vapors suspended in the upper atmospheres. Time raced on, Arya could not prevent it, the threatening aspect, which temporarily overshadows everything. She could only hope it would only be a temporary obscurity. The sun always rose, but what would it reveal after the attack came upon Du Weldenvarden.

She felt the tendril of someone's mind touching hers. She threw up barriers, until she recognized Islanzadí, and opened her mind enough to say, _"I am busy now. I must go and see Rhunön."_

"_Wait, my daughter!"_ Islanzadí cried out.

"_I do not have time right now,"_ Arya reiterated. Sighing, she added_, "I will come to see you before Fäolin and the Black King's army arrives. I promise."_ Islanzadí let relief flow from her mind to Arya's. Arya threw up the barriers again, making sure that no one could enter her mind, especially those who would try to change it. As Arya made her way through the city, she could tell the difference. Where she would have expected to see elves going about whatever made them happy, the paths were clear. Silent, it was all too silent. Here and there hung lanterns, however there was no one to bask in the light, which they provided. The trees swayed as a cold wined blew by. Arya shivered. She reached the tunnel of dogwoods dangling with long thin vines, and halted for a moment, before jogging through until she reached the atrium of Rhunön's house. She stopped long enough to realize how beautiful the house was, grown out of a ring of trees. Seeing this, Arya vowed she would do whatever necessary to keep the trees, branches and roots of Elleméra intact.

Arya went into the open walled hut gracefully, and saw Rhunön sitting inside, the billows off and no fire blazing on the coals. Arya stopped, unsure what to say. "Come in, come in," Rhunön rasped. "We have little time, so very little."

Arya moved closer to her. "You said you had an instrument for me?" Arya asked.

"Do you not want to thank me?" Rhunön subtly laughed. "Those lords and ladies, they will go on and on talking about nothing. Pah! I hate it. That is why I never have been one for going into the throne room. Do you know I had not gone for over two hundred years to that place? Well, of course, you were not alive when I went the last time. Heard a gaggle of pointless chatter; only surpassed by the absurdity of it all. Well, you never fit in there, anyway. Oh, you had a rebellious streak, just like your father. It does not surprise me, though, you do not favor the politics that take place. Although how King Evandar ruled amazes me still."

Rhunön stared at Arya, to make sure she understood. Arya bowed, thanking Rhunön for recognizing the truth. "An instrument?" Arya asked.

"Oh, yes, yes," Rhunön replied, and bent over to pick up a half-circular shaped steel throwing stick, which had the ends pushed in. She handed it to Arya, who immediately gashed her finger examining the outside the blade. Arya gave a little yelp of surprise, and held up her hand to see the blood dropping down her finger. "Careful with that, it is sharp," Rhunön commented. "I based it on the karli, an instrument used for hunting and self-defense."

"Karli?" Arya asked, confused.

"Oh, yes, yes, you would not know," Rhunön cackled. Arya frowned. "Have you ever been to Hedarth?" She asked. Arya shook her head. "Well, a longtime ago, Kilabaum, the werecat, went with me…yes, I left Du Weldenvarden once or twice. In Hedarth, Kilabaum showed me the 'karli', of the Walpiri, a Western Desert people, who came only as far as that small city to trade—"

"You mean you know other people groups?" Arya asked with wonder.

"Of course," Rhunön replied indignantly. "Where do you think Ajihad came from?" Arya bowed her head. Rhunön made a gutteral sound in her throat. "They primarily used the kali to prod their camels to go." Arya just shook her head, filing 'camels' away to ask later. "The more interesting question you should have is about the werecat Kilabaum."

"What about Kilabaum?" Arya questioned.

"Oh, dear, we do not have time for that discussion," Rhunön stated. "As you can see, you can use the kali any number of ways."

"Fäolin would not expect me to have a weapon like this!" Arya cried triumphantly.

"An 'instrument'," Rhunön complained. "You know I swore never to create 'instruments of death', or specifically, weapons. That—" She pointed one finger at the kali, "is not an instrument of death. It is simply an instrument. I created it out of the sculpture of the wren in flight, which I gave to the Menoa Tree. I worked on one of the wings, and set one aside to use another, and when I began to work the wing to melt it down and use it for something else, the kali came to mind. So, I forged it. I figured that you could use it in whatever way you saw fit. Here, this piece of leather will hold the kali without the edge touching."

Arya turned the kali over in her hands. She appreciated Rhunön's explanation of how the kali was not a weapon, and so she could forge it, and not break her oath. "What will you do when they come?" Arya asked.

Rhunön cackled. "Ah, not anywhere near here, I assure you. Where I go is nobody's business except mine. Now, be gone! I have not decided what to take and what to leave. All well, how long must we wait before the attack is over?"

"I do not know," Arya responded. "However, I can assure you Galbatorix's army, the Red Rider and the necromancer will not remain long in Du Weldenvarden." Rhunön waved her hand and turned back to the varied instruments and links of chain mail, among other sorted metal scraps. Arya turned and quickly went out. She tucked the sheathed kali into her belt and ran farther into the trees, adjusting her eyes so she could see. The forest closed around her until she lept through to the clearing, which held the Menoa Tree.

She went up and touched the Tree on the main trunk. "Menoa Tree, I will not let you down," Arya softly said. A gust of wind blew through the clearing, surrounded the trunk and then left the other side. Suddenly, a break in the dark clouds shone the gracious moonlight down on Arya and the Menoa Tree. The branches swayed. Arya nodded. She knew the Menoa Tree knew.

The clouds released the moonlight, covering once again the natural satellite of the world. Arya created an emerald orb and placed it within the hollow where Islanzadí placed her orb during the Agaetí Blödhgren. She sprinted five steps out from the Menoa Tree, and concentrated on learning how to throw the kali. The moon waned and the sun came up, eerily covering the forest by whatever light broke through obscuring the dark clouds, and settled back down across the horizon before Arya felt comfortable with the kali. She quickly ran back to Tialdarí Hall, to make a minor change to her wardrobe.

Arya quickly fixed the back of her tunic so she anchored the sheath where she could quickly pull the kali out. She glanced around, eyes settling on the fairth of Fäolin. Arya heard movement behind her, and quickly turned to see Islanzadí standing in the entrance to her sleeping chamber. "Queen Islanzadí," Arya said formally.

"Arya, did you forget to meet with me?" She asked. Arya thought her voice held some agitation, however she could not tell whether Islanzadí reacted with disappointment or mere aggravation.

"Yes, Islanzadí, I forgot. Forgive me."

"No need. I have come to ask you why you volunteered for this assignment?" She asked.

Arya took a sharp breath. "You know why I did," Arya answered. "Mother, I do not want to go round about all the reasons. Just know I am assured, by two previous encounters, Fäolin wants me. I have to draw him out of Ellesméra, that is the only way to save all of Du Weldenvarden." Islanzadí nodded. "If there were another way, I would do it." Arya sighed, and sat down on her bed, holding the fairth in her hands, and then setting it down on the bed.

"Are you sure that you will handle seeing him again?"

"As I told you before, I kept the relationship as mates even though I did not feel the same way as before. I did not even pay enough attention to it to know." Arya gripped the fairth. "If I were not so involved with the Varden, I would have recognized and broke it off." Arya looked up at Islanzadí, her emerald eyes not breaking, even if what she wanted now was not talking to her Queen. Arya stood. "Queen Islanzadí, the werecat Solembum shared with me a prophesy about a time coming when I would have to fight for all that I held dear. I did not understand then, but I do now. Du Weldenvarden is my home. Ellesméra, if you want me to be more explicit."

Islanzadí bowed, knowing that anything, which came from a werecat, was important. She stood there uncomfortably, glancing down at the floor and back up at Arya.

"Queen Islanzadí, it is crucial you leave Ellesméra, preferably Du Weldenvarden," Arya explained urgently. "You will have work to do putting the forest back together again. The elven kingdom will need theeir Queen." Islanzadí frowned.

Arya wondered if she should tell her about the Red Rider being Murtagh. She had a curious suspicion Islanzadí would not react well to the news. Arya felt strangely, because of the encounter she had with Murtagh and later with Thorn, they were truly slaves to Galbatorix. Certainly the elves could devise a way to break Galbatorix's control over them. However the elves would not take well to them being Morzan's son and his dragon, because she had become convinced Morzan and his dragon were guilty of taking King Evandar's life. There could be no other explanation for the Queen to bestow Arwen on Brom, unless in destroying Morzan, he also eliminated her father's killer.

"It seems I am ordered by you," Islanzadí softly stated.

"What do you expect?" Arya asked, with an edge to her voice. "You have had this image of what my life would become. You never thought to ask me about it, and now you are here, trying desperately to make me in the way you have imagined." Islanzadí's mouth dropped open. "Stop! Let me be who I am. I am my father's daughter!" Arya rushed out of the room, passing Lord Tämar on the way out. She did not notice the fairth of Fäolin lay on her bed.

Lord Tamar bowed. "I am here to take the Queen out of this city," he explained. "We will go west and then north." Arya bowed. "Lord Däthedr broke through the twisted magic. Captain Damítha stands ready with the elven army to engage Galbatorix's men to the east of the mountains. Though, Däthedr has not found the Red Rider yet." Arya bowed her head, and swiftly walked out of Tialdarí Hall, tucking the fairth in the back of her tunic, safe until the time came and she needed it.

Arya ran, her thoughts becoming clearer with every light noise on the ground, made by her feet. _"Lord Däthedr."_ She sought him with her mind.

"_Arya Dröttningu." _Däthedr answered. _"The time is short. Soon we will engage the enemy. I have not found the Red Rider, though I am constantly vigilant. How will we know when Fäolin comes?" _

"_You will know,"_ Arya responded. _"I am going to the outskirts of Ellesméra, with Gilderien the Wise. I must convince him to let Fäolin engage me, or else he will fight and possibly die."_ Däthedr let his consent emanate through the link with Arya's mind, and then dissolved the linkage. Arya continued running, until she reached the place on the outskirts of the Pinewood City. She stopped there as she saw a light shining through the darkness on the elf garbed in white, flowing robes, with a circlet of silver on his brow.

Arya immediately bowed. "Gilderien the Wise, Prince of the House of Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vándil, may I approach you?" She asked.

"Yes, you may," the noble elf said, a deep voice resounding with richness and variety of tones. However, Arya caught one tone, which astonished her, sadness. She stared up at him. "Arya Dröttningu, I know what is shortly coming upon this forest, and upon this city," he commented, as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "I know Fäolin is coming here to Ellesméra, I have known for a long time."

"Why did you not tell me?" Arya asked.

"Because you were not ready to hear," Gilderien answered.

"How did you know?" She questioned.

"Kilabaum the oldest werecat," he responded. "You will need him, however, not now. Climb that tree and you will have a view through the White Flame of Vándil. There you may see all the way to the battle." He removed his hand, and gestured to the pine tree. "I will hide myself by magic, and then Fäolin will think I am gone. Fate be with you, and may the stars watch over you." She stared at him for a moment, seeing the melancholy look that passed across his old, noble, and unperturbed face.

Arya broke her contact with his visage, and swiftly moved up the tree. At the top she found a flame that glowed white moving around on its center almost as if alive. She carefully inched toward the Flame of Vándil, and then she was amid it. Suddenly, her vision expanded until she could see the front of Du Weldenvarden. She waited there, and a half hour later, she saw Galbatorix's army marching forth. The swirls of white flame danced all around her but did not burn. If she weren't engaged in a battle, she would take the time to marvel in this

_"Captain Damítha has engaged them,"_ Däthedr informed Arya, and she vaguely remembered acknowledging what he told her. But more important to her was the battle, which she could see from there. The arrows of the elven archers rained down on Galbatorix's army, taking out the first line. Another volley followed, but this time the soldiers knelt and raised their shields up. After the volley Galbatorix's army moved into the forest. She wondered, but only for a moment, as she could hear the battle as well.

Arya thanked wyrda for the Flame being real. She always thought the Flame was a simply titled thing, which Gilderien had attached to his name to make him seem more important. She shook her head. Not all elves were concerned with appearances. Arya concentrated and followed the battle as it unfolded. Captain Damítha had one part move so the enemy thought they had an opening. When they pressed she drew them in, and finally, slaughtered them. She did the same maneuver three times, and the enemy fell for it every time. When the enemy's army figured out what happened, they fell, woefully unmatched. The elven sword-fighters slaughtered them. None survived.

Arya felt better, until she perceived the malevolent presence of Fäolin coming into the forest. She strained her eyes looking, however she could not see him. A flame started in part of the forest. "Barzûl!" Then another fire started in another place. She saw flashes of different colored orbs thrown at a central place. She closed her eyes, not bearing to see the flames. How could they see if he remained hidden? Arya thought about that, and then decided, and started to climb down the tree.

She instinctively reached out with her mind to contact Däthedr, but instead she heard a whisper in her psyche, so soft she wondered, but so evil that she could not doubt as the voice said, _"Arya, my love."_ She envisioned all Du Weldenvarden burning.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews and commentary, good or bad.


	65. Ch 65: On the Other Side of Ellesméra

Chapter 65: On the Other Side of Ellesméra

* * *

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I still have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya ran. Ran toward Fäolin, toward the inevitable confrontation she could not avoid. His words, _"Arya, my love…"_ floated around in her mind, with the image of all of Du Weldenvarden set aflame. The smell of burning trees wafted on the wind and caused her to stop for a second, then shake her head and run on.

"_Arya!"_ Captain Damítha voice intruded into her thoughts. Arya slowed down a little, and opened her mind. _"Arya! How can we force Fäolin toward you, when we cannot find him? The forest is burning, and several of our finest magicians have tried to triangulate his position, but when they seek to throw energy orbs at the position, they get nothing!"_ Damítha's voice took on an air of real concern, as well as fear.

"_Captain Damítha, calm yourself,"_ Arya heard her own words in response. She could not blame her for sensing what he was, but yet could not find him even with more spellweavers than the twelve who went to the Varden, five of whom were now dead. _"I have not exaggerated when I told you the power Fäolin has at his disposal. He killed with ease five elven spellweavers and I am here only because he chose to leave me alive."_

Damítha spoke again, calmer this time. _"We cannot find him according to all traditional methods used to track magic users. Thousands of years does us no good_." Arya stopped running, stood there and considered for a moment.

"_Captain_ _Damítha, if you are writing in the Liduen Kvaedhí, which has been the form that we elves have used for two thousand years, and all the sudden the words do not make sense anymore. What would you do? Would you quit?" _Arya asked_. _

"_Nay, I would not,"_ Damítha responded. _"I would go to my teacher, and see what he would do, because there would have to be a way. Would there not?"_

"_Yes,"_ Arya said. _"In this case I am your teacher, having faced Fäolin two times before. If thousands of years of detecting spellweavers does not work anymore, then you must try something different. Look at the ground." _She felt confusion transmitted through the link Damítha had made with Arya.

"_The ground?"_ Damítha questioned.

"_Yes, the ground,"_ Arya responded. _"The first time I encountered_ _Fäolin's handiwork, there were thousands of oversized insects. I did not realize it then, but the second time I went into a place where he had previously been, I found a multitude of the same type insects. Therefor, if you will just have your people find the place where bugs come up from the ground in droves, you will find the one you are seeking." _Damítha understood. _"One thing to remember, I suspect you cannot stop Fäolin with magic. He knows Du Weldenvarden too well, and will turn some of the spells against you."_

Arya could feel Damítha's shame. _"I do not know how to tell you this…"_

"_Just tell me!"_ Arya snapped. _"We do not have time."_

"_Six elven magicians have already lost their lives,"_ she stated with great sorrow. _"I did not understand, however now I know. The necromancer used some of the ancient wards on us, and the six that died did so in a manner consistent with those wards as if they were used against them." _

"_Nay, do not take their lives on your shoulders," _Arya commented. _"I should have told you this long ago. That six elves have given their lives when I should have known; I find damnable."_

"_It is not your fault,"_ Damítha said fiercely. "_Fäolin chose his path."_

"_Yet, it is,"_ Arya observed. _"Fäolin was my mate. He is attacking Du Weldenvarden because of me. The dishonor is to my breol and further sham would come if I did not end this attack." _Arya knew Damítha did not concur, however, there was little Arya could do about it, because she made up her mind long ago. As the connection evaporated, Arya stood there, considering how she would approach Fäolin. Victory could not be had by matching magic against magic because she knew Fäolin had her outmatched, and there were certain things he could do, which she could not; or would not. She had to get him to square off against her, make conversation, and then strike while he responded.

"Barzûl!" She cursed. Arya realized the fairth of Fäolin she had left on her bed when Queen Islanzadí came to see her. If Arya had just remembered to bring the fairth, then she could stay and seek him out, but now she had to return through Ellesméra to Tialdarí Hall. Arya scowled, and then ran back the way she came, to Ellesméra, the words of Damítha ringing in her mind—"_Fäolin chose his path_." She could smell the flames and the necromancer drawing nigh.

Arya ran again, the night turned to day with a concoction of smoke billowing in the distance as Ellesméra came into view. She came to the place where Gildrien the Wise normally stood. She looked for him, but did not see him. Arya cupped both hands around her mouth, and yelled, "Gildrien the Wise!" At first, there was not any response, and she had cupped her hands to call out again, when she heard Gildrien behind her.

"Peace, Arya Dröttningu," he said calmly.

"I have to go into Tialdarí Hall," Arya informed him. "I think I can stop Fäolin, but need the fairth, which I left on my bed." Her eyes showed the concern that she could not hide.

"Yes, I know Arya," Gildrien said softly. "Do not worry, I will not interfere with Fäolin's desire to find you, and I will stir all the singers to sing to the trees and flowers in Ellesméra, this should mitigate the damage. In addition, I shall make sure there are no elves in this city when he arrives." Arya bowed her head, then took off running toward Tialdarí Hall.

"_Arya_ _Dröttningu,"_ Lord Däthedr's voice penetrated her mind. She mentally consented to listen to what he had to say. _"The necromancer sets fires, which we cannot put out in the usual way. What should we do?"_ He asked.

"_Then try a different way,"_ Arya snapped. A surprised Däthedr had no comeback. She scowled. _"I am sorry, Lord Däthedr, I do not mean to snap. Dealing with Fäolin is my wyrda. My breol is dishonored and so I must do this to reclaim it."_

"_I understand, Arya, princess of this realm," _Däthedr calmly stated. _"However, let the rest of us take part. After all, he is threatening all of Du Weldenvarden, and thus all elves. I contacted you because I thought you have experience dealing with Fäolin."_

Arya realized he did not mean just now, he meant the entirety of her life she spent with Fäolin. She thought for a moment, and then answered Däthedr. "_Fäolin is using the ancient wards, which are everywhere here in Du Weldevarden. You should tap into the same gramarye; use the magic of nature, the art of employing the powers of nature to produce extraordinary effects. Fäolin used the powers of nature in everything that he did. Get elves who follow a similar path of using gramarye and have them invoke the ancient wards. Thus, they will add to what has already been and gather strength from that as well." _

"_Thank you for telling me the answer,"_ Däthedr stated, then broke the link. Arya frowned even as she moved swiftly through the city toward Tialdarí Hall. Arya wondered if she did the right thing coming into Ellesméra, then shook her head. She had no other choice. The only person Fäolin had shown an interest in keeping alive was her and the only logical outcome was to confront him personally. Briefly, Arya did wonder where Murtagh and Thorn were. As she went certain wards she made stronger, and the closer she got to her family's Hall, she used wards to trick Fäolin as to which way she went.

At last, Arya arrived at the furrowed arch, which served as the doorway to the Tialdarí Hall compound. "Root of tree, fruit of vine, let me pass by this blood of mine," Arya chanted. The two doors opened outward, but there were no butterflies in the flower garden. Arya took stock of the plants there, noticed the absence of fireflies, and then ran to a particular plant. Arya hurried, picking a handful at a time and placing the plant in the wounds, already having formed light scabs, where the gryfalcons lifted her. She muttered the words, "Waíse heill." When she finished, she hurried in deep through a line of scattered trees, until the trees thickened and finally formed a wall. Arya went through the threshold into a creamy shaped luster of a wood hall.

This time, there was no elf anywhere around and she continued through the Hall until she came to her apartment. Going quickly Arya sighed as she spotted the fairth on her bed. She raced over, picked it up, and placed it within the back outer piece on her tunic, buffeted by the sheath, which held the kali. Arya failed to notice the absence of the preserved black morning glory encased in a glass sphere.

She then turned and went swiftly back the way she came. Once she got outside, she paused to see, to hear, and to smell. She saw nothing, heard nothing, and smelled a wisp of burning trees carried on the wind.

Arya brought her eyebrows together to form a V, while she reached out with her mind. She touched the realm of nature, and lightly brushed the minds of several elves. She relaxed a bit, until she heard the whisper, _"Arya, my mate."_ Startled, she shivered. Technically, she and Fäolin remained mates. She quickly threw up blockades and the whispers silenced, leaving only an image of Du Weldevarden burning. Arya shook her head, taking off outside Tialdarí Hall through the outskirts of Ellesméra along disused paths until she came to the top of a wooded knoll, where a bed of red trefoil replaced the trees and stretched to the edge of a cliff. There on the Craigs of Tel'naeír Arya stopped, drawing her sword and looking around to detect what she sensed vaguely in her mind.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw in the distance the ruby dragon, Thorn, diving straight toward her. She shifted into a defensive position, but when she realized neither Thorn nor Murtagh saw her when they started their descent. A confused Arya stared up at them drawing closer, and then she knew; they had come for Glaedr and Oromis. Thorn flailed his wings out, slowing himself down. He had gloriously made dragon armor on his body, and Murtagh's armor glinted crimson in the sky. Arya realized she could not leave and glanced around too see if there was anything she could use against Murtagh and Thorn before they could find Glaedr and Oromis.

Arya wondered if Oromis had Glaedr near the Crags. The thump of Thorn landing drew her attention back toward Murtagh and him. "Arya Dröttningu," Murtagh sneered. "What are you doing here?" He asked condescendingly.

"Not for you," Arya responded. "What are you doing here?" She wanted to return the question, but it died on her lips, overtaken by the earthshaking concussion. _Thud._ The air shook in a vastly greater way than it did for Thorn. Arya glimpsed over her shoulder, and then back at Murtagh who threw out his hand and knocked Arya back. She rolled over her side, and came up with her sword a few feet away. _Thud_. Arya stopped, teeth chattering. _Thud_. Arya covered her ears with her hands. She glanced over at Murtagh and Thorn. Murtagh sat quietly, but Thorn trembled because of the golden dragon he was about to confront.

Arya braced herself for the inevitable rush of swirling air, which would accompany Glaedr. _Thud_. From below the edge of the crag the huge Glaedr rose with Oromis on his back. Murtagh sat silent for a moment, in awe of this. Thorn wanted to back up, but he could not, frozen in place as he was. Glaedr opened his mouth, and with smoke billowing out from his nostrils, roared, long and loud. Arya felt her eardrums would burst.

The whirlwind of leaves and clover enveloped the place where they were, and Glaedr settled with a _thud_, crushing the sweet clover underneath him. His eyes shone like fire as he lifted his head, even as he settled in with a stump where his left leg should be. Oromis sat on his back, regal and unperturbed by Murtagh and Thorn.

"You are weak, old man," Murtagh finally sneered. "Fäolin made you out stronger than you are. And your dragon, I never thought he would be so much of a cripple." He lifted his hand, spoke a word in the ancient language and Arya dove to the ground when she saw the force of the shock wave go out from Murtagh's hand. The force doubled every five feet, until it hit an invisible wall in front of Glaedr and Oromis, where it disintegrated. Murtagh dropped his pretense of superiority and urged Thorn toward Glaedr. Thorn would not cooperate because of the massive scale of Glaedr.

"You truly are a slave," Oromis stated.

"I will kill you, old man," Murtagh spit back at him. "You are weak."

Oromis did not say anything else, but his features took on a strange fierceness, which Arya had never witnessed before. Glaedr grumbled deep down in his throat, then pulled one side of his mouth up to bare a frightening display of large, sharp teeth. Arya instinctively knew Glaedr and Oromis were capable of this, however, the affect on her was immense, even though she bore no part in their conflict. Oromis pulled his sword from its sheath, holding it up while Glaedr sucked in a huge amount of air. Thorn backed up, obviously wanting to flee, but Murtagh forbade him from doing so. A scared Thorn shook with fright.

"No!" Arya cried, knowing what Oromis had in mind.

A stream of flame burst forth from Glaedr's mouth, added to and intensified by Oromis' statement of, "Brisingr!" The flame sparked around his sword, and then leaped off it and wove its way around Glaedr's fire. Arya watched as the terrible inferno tumbled through the air, Oromis' magic adding strength to Glaedr's already strong flame, turning it red, gold, and then blue as it hit and consumed Murtagh and Thorn, who had no chance of escape. When the flames passed, an unconscious Murtagh fell forward onto Thorn's back. As for Thorn, he yelped and tittered to the side, the trauma being severe enough to take his sight, and left his wings scorched.

Oromis glanced at him with sorrow on his face, and then closed his eyes and fell of Glaedr's back. Arya ran to catch him and softened the blow as she lay him on the clovers. She felt for a pulse and found it, slowly beating. Glaedr fell to the side where his injured stump was. _Arya_, he said, as if from a distance.

_Yes, Glaedr_, she answered him. _What do you need?_

_I gave most of power so Oromis could strike out with flame and with sword_, Glaedr explained. _Would you please speak a ward with the energy left in Oromis' sword, which will allow us to remain alive until we have a chance to speak with Eragon and Saphira. _

_Yes, I vow with every bone in my body that I will do this for you_, Arya told him, with tears forming in her eyes.

_Do not cry for us_, Glaedr stated. _We only desire Eragon and Saphira to take us to the Stone of Broken Eggs and bury us there. Again, do not cry for us. We are glad we had a chance to help you again. Everything born eventually dies. We had the honor of seeing a new Dragon and her Rider, and taught them well. _

Despite Glaedr's instructions not to cry, the tears fell freely down Arya's face. She clutched at Glaedr's head for a moment. The old dragon let loose with a sigh then leaned his head down near to Oromis. Arya used the energy in Oromis' sword, which held a lot more than she thought it did, and cast a ward, which would preserve their lives until Eragon and Saphira arrived. Arya tucked Oromis' sword in under Glaedr's head to keep it hidden. She then heard a muffled groan coming from Thorn.

Arya picked up her sword and walked over to where Murtagh and Thorn were. She could kill them both at that moment. Undoubtedly doing so would pay dividends in the future. However, as Arya stepped up toward Thorn she remembered her conversations with Murtagh, who let her take the green dragon egg and later with Thorn, who took her through the Beor Mountains. "Oromis said you were slaves," Arya softly said. "I cannot kill you. You did not choose any of this. Unlike Fäolin, who chose the side of evil and should die for it!"

Sheathing her sword, Arya walked up to Murtagh, and whispered, "Slytha." She spoke another word to protect her hand and felt the strong pulse. He would be all right, if she managed to get Thorn and him out of here. Thorn groaned again. Arya moved up, and took of the headpiece of the dragon armor. Thorn winced as she threw it aside. "Thorn, be still," Arya counseled. Thorn did not move. She bent down and with her hand swiped across the clovers, releasing the fluid, which would help her heal some of the burns. She caught the distillation in her hands and reaching out with her hand, smoothed the extract on Thorn's head. Arya spoke, "Waíse heill." She felt the healing coming to one eye and watched as the scorches faded away. She repeated the process with the other eye, using a measure of the clover extract.

Thorn opened one eye to look at her. He then slowly stood on his feet, wings outspread, damaged too much to allow them to fold onto his body. _Why are you doing this?_ Thorn asked, with much pain in his voice. Arya reached out specifically touched the portion of his head protected from the flame by the dragon armor he had worn.

_Because you chose to give me life when you did not have to,_ Arya answered him. Thorn expressed surprise.

_I have not met anyone who would do that_, Thorn observed.

_I pay my debts_, Arya replied, and she could sense Thorn's confusion, but also a glimmer of hope. _Thorn, how did Galbatorix find your name to keep you trapped?_ She asked.

_I have no other name_, Thorn said_. He knows Murtagh's name, and he thinks he knows mine. I do not understand, because Shruikan is not the Black King's dragon's original name, but Galbatorix found his real name and used it to bind Shruikan to him. I do not know anything beyond this. In fact, it troubles me because…_Thorn's voice trailed off, clearly confused.

_Because Galbatorix and Shruikan have a warped bonding, unlike what you have with Murtagh_, Arya finished.

_Is that it?_ Thorn asked. Arya nodded. She then beckoned him to flail his wings over the clovers to release the extract on his wings. When he had done so, he said, _I must go_.

Thorn spread his wings out as if to take off. _Wait!_ cried Arya. Thorn stopped. _You know now there are other ways to exist?_ Thorn leaned forward, stopped with one eye six inches from Arya's face. Arya did not blink, nor did she express any fear. _When you go, fly straight up where the air is cold. Not only will that protect you from the elven archers, but it will also bring frost, which will allow you to return to a place where they can help you… In the future, if you desire a different path, elves can help you. _Thorn bowed his head and leaped up into the air.

Arya stood, watching him fly, shakily at first, but then stronger. As he faded into the distance, Arya felt the unexpected force of malevolence approaching. "Barzûl!" Arya cursed, and then she ran, back toward Ellesméra, skirting the outlying edges until she reached a point where Fäolin would not go towards the Crags of Tel'naeír. Arya then turned and plunged into the forest going as fast as should could toward the east. Soon, she left Ellesméra far behind.

Arya thought back seventy-five years ago, when she was in good standing with Queen Islanzadí. They had just completed one of the saturnalias, and she had met a man who came from Ceunon, by way of Osilon. He caught her eye when she danced with her friends, and watched her for a while before approaching her and identifying himself as Fäolin, from the House of Gövielín, a minor House but with the status of a duke. Arya smiled at the memory. They had danced together and then spent the next three days talking.

Arya scowled. She shook off the memory of Fäolin as he was, and ran further into the forest. _"Arya, you are my mate…"_ Fäolin said in her mind. _"Remember."_

_...Arya ran through the woods, the sun beating down, shining through the trees. She laughed, and twirled around to catch a quick glance at Fäolin, and then ran one more. She stopped at the Menoa Tree, feeling its living presence. She waited for just a second, until Fäolin had almost caught her, and then she hopped onto a root. He called out to her in delight, thinking she would surrender now, but she didn't. She just kept out of his reach hopping from one root to another around the Tree. Arya then ran some more, leaping over the stream, laughing._

"_Oh, come now, my girl!" Fäolin cried. Arya laughed some more, and ran further into the forest. Faolin followed quickly, but not too quickly that he would overtake her. He prepared to jump, calculating her speed, and determined to catch her. Finally, he leaped, coming up with nothing but air. Arya had tricked him. "Drat!" He cursed. This time Arya slowed down, so he would catch her. He did, and they went tumbling down the thicket, coming out on the other side, with a few scrapes from thorns. Fäolin landed first, and Arya on top of him._

"_Just as it should be," Arya said teasingly. Fäolin reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. He then grabbed the flower, which had fallen out of her hair._

"_Tisk, tisk, you should not be so flippant with the flower I made for you," Fäolin scolded in a kindhearted way._

"_Then you should not have picked the flower, if you do not want anything to happen to it," Arya commented dryly._

"_You ran after I put the flower in your hair," Fäolin challenged her._

"_True, true," Arya admitted._

"_I will just plant the almost crushed flower when we get back to Tialdarí Hall," he told her._

"_If we get back to Tialadrí Hall," Arya said slyly. Fäolin grinned and kissed her. A long kiss, culminating in a sigh coming from Arya. Fäolin turned her over._

"_Yes, if," he stated, and laughing he started to kiss her again. All was perfect, she thought, here with her mate. _The image changed;_ Fäolin stood in the forest, at the edge of trees, which were burning, and he turned to focus on Arya. "Come," he stated as he held out his hand. Arya started to step toward him, until she noticed all of Du Weldenvarden in flames. "Come," he repeated strongly. _

Arya shook her head violently, trying to shake off what she witnessed. She made a preliminary inspection of the place where she was, and saw ahead of her a place where she could confront Fäolin. As she moved toward the place where the trees stood around a clearing, she purposefully blocked out Fäolin's attempts to overtake her mind. Instead, she went back to another place, a time when she helped Brom and Ajihad arrange for the independence of the Rider who would someday come. Immediately after they reached a deal, and to the elves in Du Weldenvarden Arya appeared impartial. The elves agreed to the situation, which obviously favored them, but wasn't foolproof. Fäolin knew what Arya had done, and he questioned her judgment…

_Fäolin followed Arya into her room at Farthen Dûr. She sat down on the chair and closed her eyes as Fäolin started massaging her shoulders. "I never thought we would achieve what we desired," Arya stated quietly. "I mean to a certain extent I understand Queen Islanzadí's wanting the elves to have most of the chance. In her mind, however, the dragon will hatch for an elf. I do not see that as a certainty. In some aspects, I would hope the dragon did not hatch for an elf. But, of course, I am also unsure about someone from the Varden." Arya stretched her head to the right. "Thank you for massaging my neck and shoulders. I am weary."_

"_Politics," Fäolin said. _

"_Yes, politics." _

"_Of course, you do realize an elf Rider would have an advantage," Fäolin pointed out to Arya. She sighed as she moved her hair so Fäolin's hands would not become entangled. _

"_Why?" Arya asked, yawning. _

"_The elves bring their children up with magic as part of their lives," Fäolin answered. "An elven rider would not have to go through the training a human would. In fact, I think a human would have a serious disadvantage." _

"_Perhaps that is good, no preconceived notions," Arya mumbled. She flipped her hair over to the other side. "Fäolin, could you rub the right shoulder. I am weary, however, I am satisfied with the agreement reached." Fäolin made a sound in his throat, but Arya did not notice because she drifted into a draumr kópa._

At the time, Arya dismissed it as unimportant how Fäolin reacted, because she always felt he followed her in what he thought about the Varden, the dwarves and Brom. Well, no, he did not agree with her on the subject of dwarves, he treated them with a certain condescension, however, she assumed he did such because he came from Ceunon into Osilon when Galbatorix's army overran the city. Of course, the elves did not contend for it, and went instead into Du Weldenvarden.

The elves from Ceunon had a slight difference in policy, and Fäolin's attitude toward the dwarves stemmed from that factor. However, when he dealt with the dwarves he appeared evenhanded. Besides, he and Glenwing, took the place of her companions and bodyguards. Now, it became clear to Arya she had failed to grasp what exactly Fäolin said. "My fault, and my fault alone," Arya whispered, as she reached the other side of the clearing and turned around to wait.

Arya's hair stood on end as the smell of burning trees wafted by her. In the distance, she could see the trees in flames. She grimly steeled herself for what would come, for now she prepared for the inevitable confrontation with Fäolin. She could feel the presence of malevolent evil. Even as she decried her part in not realizing her relationship with Fäolin changed, she also knew beyond any measure he had chosen this doomful path, and would attempt to attract her into following him. She shuddered as she felt Fäolin drawing near. On the trees at the opposite end of the clearing, she could see scorpions, tarantulas, large worms, and dozen of other species of insects climbing up around the roots.

Arya clenched her jaw, and braced for the inexorable confrontation between herself and Fäolin. She gave herself a thirty percent chance of stopping him, and even less of a chance to survive. The darkness crept over the forest. A cold wind blew. Now was the time…

"_Arya, my mate, my love,"_ his voice whispered in her mind.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: Okay, I am finding this part is better if I draw it out one more chapter. But I promise, Eragon and Saphira will show up in the next chapter.


	66. Ch 66: Black Morning Glory

Chapter 66: Black Morning Glory

* * *

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

The darkness crept over the forest. A cold wind blew. Now was the time…

"_Arya, my mate, my love,"_ Fäolin's voice whispered in her mind. Instinctively, she shut him out, erecting impenetrable barriers, and her eyes blazed like the forest burned. The insects got closer and then she could see him moving inexorably toward her in the shadows. Clouds from the raging fire obfuscated the sky, blotting out the sun.

A shiver ran down her spine, as Fäolin stepped from the shadow into the dim light. Arya stared at him. He had not changed, except his eyes took on a maniacal tint. Arya stared at him, unable to look away. She did not realize seeing Fäolin, alive, well, and not changed in any way would have such an effect on her. She finally shook her head, brushing every thought aside, forcing herself to not remember Fäolin as he was, but to see him for what he had become. She felt the cold air rush by her, and she realized now Fäolin, though he carried himself in the same manner as he had for seventy-five years previous, had not only a malevolent aura about him, but a vicious one as well.

Arya smelled the burning in the air, reminding herself Fäolin caused the forest to burn, as well as the deaths of Kílethlí, Eöwathr, Míthreä, Lagow and Níthëar. She found a struggle inherent in considering these facts, but also seeing him alive again and acting this way knowing fully what he did. Arya could not find where to start, or even what to say.

"Arya, my love, my mate," Fäolin stated. "I am doing this for you." Arya frowned, furrowing her eyebrows into a sharp V. She took a quick breath, and a look of confusion reigned over her face.

"For me?" She recovered enough to ask.

"Yes, oh yes, for you, and you alone," Fäolin answered.

"How could you kill the elven spellweavers so easily, and now come here and set the forest on fire?" Arya shot back. The anger welled up in her heart again, pure and unadulterated hatred. Fäolin bowed his head to her, mocking her. "Do not be mendacious with me!" Arya shouted.

An amused look crossed over Fäolin face. "Oh, no, my dear Arya Dröttningu. I do not prevaricate." Arya's face took on the likeness of someone the elves, the humans, and the dwarves would wither before. Fäolin laughed; a dark, malicious laugh.

"The world of men, the world of dwarves, and even this precious world of elves—" his voice took on a mocking tone, "— shall fall."

Arya decided not to get into a discussion along those lines. "You say this only because you serve Galbatorix," Arya instead stated quizzically. "Why did you join him? Did he torture you long enough to beat away all your defenses?" Fäolin snorted. "Well?" Arya questioned, irritated.

"He showed me the reality of the magic world that for so long remained hidden by the elven elders. The 'dark' gramaraye, which they have kept from you for all your life." Arya crossed her arms. Fäolin scoffed at her. "This necromantic sorcery, which you have learned is evil is not malevolent as you supposed, it is prodigious."

A fierce glower crossed her visage, and her eyes alone had ice in them. "Did you not kill Kílethlí, Eöwathr, and Míthreä?" Arya asked coldly. Fäolin just bowed his head. "And you made sure to kill Lagow and Níthëar so I could hear the screams!" Arya's voice almost snarled.

"Everything born should also die," Fäolin stated calmly. "The thought of elves being immortal, never dying, always living when others are mortal. So when the rest of the world descends into madness, the elves barely notice, because they are too busy singing to plants? Do you not think there is something wrong with that? Did they not realize Galbatorix would eventually find Ellesméra?" Arya glowered. "Nay, they thought they were safe. I say everything should die, including Du Weldenvarden. Only then can something new and relevant rise in its place. Besides, I know you, Arya. I know you do not believe elves shut off from the rest of the world, only caring what happens in Du Weldenvarden. What do you see? What do you hear? What do you smell?"

Fäolin paused. Arya did not have a response, and stared at him blankly. Fäolin calmly stated, "Those five elven spellweavers that lost their lives are a fleck of dust in the vast nature of the universe. They are no more than ants acting as protection for aphids, in exchange for the sweet honeydew. Oh, yes, the ants give of themselves for the aphids, providing protection and warmth in the winter in their nest. However, the honeydew is still the same, and if an aphid stopped producing, the ants would ostracize the aphid, and not care for it anymore."

Arya frowned, not knowing where he was going. In the next moment it became clear. "Is that not what Queen Islanzadí did to you?" Fäolin asked, with a clear edge of anger and sheer insanity.

Arya flashed her emerald eyes at him to show clearly how exasperated she was.

"Did she not?" Fäolin demanded coarsely.

"Nay, she did not," Arya responded sharply. "You have no right to speak of Islanzadí in that way! She is your Queen, or have you become like the anteater and gone astray?" She mocked him now.

Fäolin laughed evilly at her. "Ah, I remember when she told you if you took the yawë you were no longer welcome in her presence," he stated with a touch of malice dotting his voice. Arya scowled, as she must remember the baneful presence he now was. No longer could he ever count as one on her side. In fact, she wondered why she chose to call herself his mate. "Or do you simply forget, as the ant does when the aphid fails to produce sweet honeydew?"

"You cannot compare Islanzadí to an ant," Arya stated angrily.

"Why not?" Fäolin asked condescendingly.

"Just because she chose to act in a way that I might not agree with, does not mean she did not have a good reason, in her mind, for doing so," Arya forcefully answered. "If you will remember, I told you before Islanzadi acted as she did because of grief over my father's death. She apologized."

"So you made up?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh, yes, yes that'll do" Fäolin said triumphantly. "Your father, King Evandar, slain at Ilirea, so nobly giving his life for something that will not happen. Do you think the universe cares whether you restore worthiness to your family's name?" Arya glared at him, clenching her fists. "How noble you were, Arya Dröttningu. Oh wait, you never used the name because you did not want to let people know. Why is that? I remember you telling me if they knew the truth about you, they would never give you the freedom you required."

"That is so," Arya stated. "Is that why you have turned away from truth and justice? Because I would not press a claim of being a princess?" She asked harshly.

"No, the opposite," Fäolin shared with a smile. Arya frowned. She did not know what to make of him yet. Did he believe the subjects he talked about, or was it an act? "In fact, I enjoyed being with you because of you not desiring for me to appear as anything more than a bodyguard, because we had to meet in clandestine places. Or have you forgotten the room in the level below the Isidar Mithrim we would sneak too whenever we could?"

Arya's face flushed. She remembered well the room. It was hers and it was Fäolin's. She drifted on memories of finishing business with Ajihad and going into her quarters, which had a back door that led to the pulley system. Sometimes, she would beat him, other times he would beat her. She remembered laughter, and she remembered there were times when they would talk, but the ones she remembered the most nobody knew, it was a place of passion. Where he could be one with her and she could be one with him.

"You remember," Fäolin stated softly. Arya nodded her head, her features and her stance softening. An image formed in her mind, of she and Fäolin together in the room, dancing slowly. Faolin whispered in her ear, and she laughed. They twirled around and around, swinging in rhythm to an unheard song, which they knew so well. "Come away from this madness. I have a castle in the Spine. It was Morzan's before. No one will know where we are, and we can stay there even as long as Galbatorix lives and dies." Arya noticed her hands had moved into the position they were in the image of her mind. She lowered them.

"Galbatorix is increasing in strength," Arya responded. "Every year he grows stronger, and it is not the result of him binding himself to Shruikan, that bond will never be the bond between a Dragon and his Rider."

"As I said before, everything which is born should also die," Fäolin said.

Arya stared at Fäolin, nodding her head, remembering the intimate times they spent alone. She half smiled, as she started to take a step toward him. He reached out his hand. Suddenly, Arya glared at Fäolin. She dropped her hand to her side. Everything crushed down on her, she did not know where to go, or who to turn to. The image flashed in her mind of Fäolin kissing her passionately. "No," she groaned, almost whispering. Her heart ached. Arya forced her mind to think back and finally settled on the day when Eragon first contacted her, because she slept unnaturally. _"Eragon, rider of dragons…my life is in your hands,"_ Arya had communicated to him. She knew the way to the Varden would be long and arduous, yet he arrived in time, and she owed her life to his grit and determination.

Arya pushed back against Fäolin with all the strength of her mind, crying out as she pushed all the harder. Fäolin sneered. Arya gritted her teeth, forcing him back away from her mind; then she slammed the place she had allowed him in shut. Fäolin took a step backwards momentarily, before recovering. Arya breathed heavily, and had to work to get her racing pulse down.

"Arya, you are a fool," Fäolin spat. "Are you and the new Dragon Rider lovers?"

"It is not your business," Arya forcefully said, even as her face flushed.

"Oh, I think it is," Fäolin spat back at her. "You forget we have yet to call off our mating." Arya started to react to that, but Fäolin cut her off. "I saw you north of Melian. You were barely moving, but the Rider appeared with his Dragon, gently lifted you up and carried you. Obvious to anyone watching the boy has feelings toward you, and they are not just being friends."

"That 'boy' you call him, is a man, and a Shadeslayer," Arya remarked.

"Do you know that boy is the son of Morzan?" When that failed to get a rise from her, he continued, "The soldiers who laid the trap for your glorious father did so at the command of Morzan. Morzan and his dragon killed Evandar."

Arya concentrated, for soon she would start the ward that would not only take his life, but it would require hers as well. "You have rejected all the tenets of whom I am, of worthiness. In doing such, you have rejected me," Arya stated evenly. She had control of herself again. "Tell me, how long was it before you broke? I am sure Glenwing lasted longer than you, and now he is dead."

Fäolin scoffed. "Glenwing is a fool!" He thundered. "And lest I forget before I capture you and have my way with you…" He reached in his leather pouch, pulled out the preserved black morning glory encased in a glass sphere, and held it up to her. Arya gasped, but she could not process it now, for the glass sphere floated through the air from Fäolin's hand to hers when she cupped her hand. "Do you know what this is?" He questioned.

"Yes," she responded indignantly. "It is a preserved black morning glory encased in this ball of glass."

"Ah, but what else is it?"

"My true name," Arya answered. "'Beönk Aiádöithk Gáhöbr', or 'Black Morning Glory'. A starburst of royal blue fills the flower's throat, diffusing into a sable corolla like the remnant of day into night. However, it should mean nothing to you. You cannot control me by my name."

Fäolin snorted. "Oh, but you see, Arya, I only brought this out here to remind you of what a person's true name is. You are striking enough for the morning glory to open its petals for you, yet you also have a sense of mystery about you, as demonstrated physically by your raven hair. You bloom in the pitch-black night." He then began to chant. When Arya realized what he did, she tried to make him stop, but Fäolin held up his hand to provide interference. Arya desperately tried to move, but she could not. She then desperately tried to say something, which would counteract the spell. When Fäolin completed the spell, a circle of red light went out, touched all of Du Weldenvarden and went throughout all of Alagaësia.

"No!" Arya cried out, extremely frustrated. She dropped the glass sphere on the moss covered clearing where she stood. With anger flashing through her eyes, she demanded, "What have you done?"

"Simply put, I made it impossible for the Dragon Rider to find his true name," Fäolin haughtily said. "He cannot find it anywhere in Du Weldenvarden, Alagaësia or outlying parts like the Beor Mountains, or Surda. Even your werecat cannot help him now."

"My werecat?" Arya asked, while internally she considered what to do. If she were to die tonight, the news of Eragon's true name would not reach him in time, or rather he would know, but only if he started looking for his name. When he realized what happened he would not have time to search for it.

"I can only assume she is yours," Fäolin stated. Arya stared at him, knowing how evil he had become and that he chose this malfeasance.

"Fäolin, you were my mate long ago," Arya started. "However, as time went on the meetings in our secret place grew fewer and farther between." Fäolin's eyes flashed with anger. So, he was not ignorant of the change in their relationship. "I am the elven ambassador to the Varden, a job, which has become more than just a job. I went into it, not knowing how I would react, or what I would do. I only knew I had taken the yawë and my life was forfeit if it came to it. In doing my duty, I hoped to restore worthiness to my family, the Dröttningus, and worthiness to the greater collective elves. I still pursue the worthiness as my goal. However, along the way, certain facts changed, though I did not realize it at the time."

Arya reached in the fabric that covered her tunic and obtained with her hand the fairth of Fäolin. Her teeth clenched, and the breeze brought the smell of burning wood to her nostrils. Raising the fairth above her head, she exclaimed, "I am not your mate! Long ago should I have told you! I outgrew you!" She hurled the fairth toward the ground in front of Fäolin, and the picture shattered into a thousand pieces.

As Fäolin stood there for a second, his mouth dropped open, for he did not know what to do. Arya reached into the back of the tunic, pulled out the kali and quickly turned her body, bending arms and legs to get maximum velocity. She whirled as she threw the kali, watching as it sliced through Fäolin's neck and decapitated him. The kali continued until it stuck in a distant tree. Fäolin's head flew backwards, and his body stood, headless for a moment, and then collapsed right where it was. Arya felt herself breathing in and out, in and out. She noticed the insects crawling around his body in frenzy; some of them started to vanish into the underbrush.

Arya knelt down. "Brisingr," she commanded. Fäolin's body, head, and all the insects; even the ones whom tried to scurry away burst into emerald flames. Arya just watched, detached from emotion, not even aware that she lived. A few moments later, she gazed up at what part of Du Weldenvarden she could see and witnessed smoke rising where flames had been before.

She stayed in the kneeling position for quite a while, not knowing how to react. Fäolin's head and body went beyond recognition, as well as the insects because of the emerald fire. Arya wondered why she could not feel anything, other than gratefulness she lived, but even that fled soon after she knelt down. What was she supposed to feel? A man who had been her mate, but she had drifted apart from him, became a necromancer worse then any she had seen. Arya should feel glad but she did not, only thankfulness for it being over. Why did she not feel anger or regret or any one of a thousand emotions.

She heard the whoosh behind her and instinctively knew Saphira and Eragon had come. Saphira landed just behind where Arya knelt. Eragon walked slowly up behind her. She could hear Saphira reaching out to get a better look at Fäolin's body.

_This body has no head. Oh, there it is,_ Saphira said wryly, her interest piqued, curious about what happened.

"Rhunön made me a new 'instrument'," Arya responded with no emotion. "She called it a 'kali'. You can see it lodged in the tree over there."

_So you beheaded him in that way?_ Saphira asked. Arya nodded_. Hmm, neat and clean, I will bet he did not notice it. Well, how stupid of him…_

"Saphira," Eragon warned her. She turned an eye towards Arya, and seeing the distress she was in, she transmitted through her mind sorrow for being so brash.

"It is all right," Arya replied, distracted. The shock that she killed her former mate washed over her, and she could not grasp anything, which would make it better. She wasn't sure she grieved over the Fäolin she just killed or whether she grieved over him as she had known him before. Even then with the parts of Du Weldenvarden burned, she should have anger as part of the makeup of her psyche, but it was not there.

Eragon understood. He placed his hand on her left shoulder, to which Arya lifted her right hand and touched his. Arya realized her hand shook, and she tightened her hold on Eragon's. Saphira bent her head down and touched her on the other shoulder. Arya bent her head sideways and reposed it against Saphira for a moment, then straightened back out, and stared off into the distance at nothing.

They stayed there motionless for a quarter hour. Arya then asked, "Eragon, you know when you love somebody for so long that when it dies you hardly notice?"

"Nay, I have not had the experience," Eragon answered. "I am only just a young man to humans and a child to elves."

Arya glanced up at him, dropping her hand and allowing him to remove his from her shoulder. "I…I am sorry. I forgot." Eragon smiled at her, graciously accepting her apology. She turned and gestured toward the burned remains of Fäolin. "I did that— with Fäolin. You would think if anything, I would have more sense than to not take care of my own love life. If I had this tragedy would not have occurred!" She gestured to include the entire forest.

"Nay, the worth— or worthiness is in the act," Eragon said. "Your worth halts when you surrender the will to change and experience life. Fäolin's life, and even his death, was beyond your reach to control. You fell in and out of love. In that respect you have done more than most people do. You have chosen to attempt the impossible, to accomplish great deeds regardless of fear. You do everything in your life with the goal of being worthy, and you are." +

"I have a long way to go if I desire to have consideration of worthiness associated with my name," Arya quipped, an edge of bitterness entering her voice. Eragon moved behind her and Arya could sense he took something out of the leather bags, which were on Saphira's back. Then he approached her, handing a piece of slate. Arya recognized it immediately. She had created the fairth of herself, surrounded by gray. The picture of her remained the same, but emerald flames shooting out from behind her head replaced the gray places.

"The emerald flames represent your life dedicated to worthiness," Eragon informed her. "There is no gray part."

Arya touched the fairth, as if examining it more closely would change the way she felt. When it did not, she handed the fairth back to Eragon. "Perhaps you should keep it for another time, if ever," Arya flatly commented. "There is no part of me that feels worthy right now." Eragon did not say anything, he just took the fairth and placed it back in the pouch. "Why did Fäolin chose to go the evil way?" Arya asked rhetorically. She could not grasp it. So, she turned to Eragon and said, "While I was a prisoner in Galbatorix's underground complex the malevolence pressed down around me. By accident, I broke the container of water on the floor. Only then did I discover I could use the draumr kópa. I am sure that I focused on you because of Saphira's presence. I saw you get your sword from the 'roots' both figuratively and in reality."

"You saw into Du Weldenvarden?" Eragon asked, astonished.

"Yes," Arya replied. "Can I see your sword?"

"Of course." Eragon pulled it out of its sheath and handed it t her over her shoulder. Still kneeling on the ground, she swung it to the left and then back to the right.

"It is a Rider's sword," Arya commented. "Whom did it belong to and what is its name?" She and held the sword out for him to take it. Eragon did so and held it up in the moonlight, which broke through the dark billows of smoke.

"I do not know." Eragon sadly proclaimed. "I have named it 'Garjzlq un Súndavar'."

"'Light and Shadow'?" Arya questioned.

"'Light' because the sword fits me, even better than Zar'roc. It feels like I never had another sword, and it was there at my birth. I could not imagine using another one now. 'Shadow' because I know neither the first owner of the sword, nor do I know its original name." Arya nodded, and moved as if she were ready to stand. The movement revealed the black morning glory encased in glass. Arya picked it up. Saphira looked at it keenly, and Eragon stopped her from putting it away in her leather pouch. "The flower Fäolin made for you. Do you want me to remove it from your presence?" He questioned.

"Nay," Arya answered. "That is my true name—'Beönk Aiádöithk Gáhöbr', or 'Black Morning Glory'. That Fäolin took one and encased it in glass is ancillary. A starburst of royal blue fills the flower's throat, diffusing into a sable corolla like the remnant of day into night."++

"That fits you," Eragon said with a smile. Then he vowed in the ancient language to never reveal her true name. Arya frowned, because she had not asked him to take that vow. She knew he would not ever reveal it, dying first if he must.

Arya remembered then why Fäolin brought the encased in glass flower to this place. "No, Eragon, you do not understand!" Arya cried out. Eragon got a confused look on his face. Arya scowled. "Before I could kill him Fäolin cast a ward, one that calls on the strength of other wards, which have been here for a thousand years or more. The effect of the ward is simple and aimed at you. No one in Du Weldenvarden, Alagaësia, or even the lands beyond but connected to this land can tell you your true name. I have forgotten it, it seems like it is on the edge of my mind, elusively slipping away from me."

_What does that mean for Eragon? Solembum's prophecy specifically said he was to speak his true name at the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls would open for him_, Saphira anxiously asked.

"I do not know," Arya answered. "However, since I am partly responsible I will go with you, should you desire it, to find your name, wherever that may be." Eragon just nodded. "Come, we must go. I have been here wallowing in my sorrow while Oromis and Glaedr are dying! Glaedr told me to leave the sword under the edge of his face to keep them alive until you got there. How did you come here?" Arya asked.

"We flew over the forest, following the charred trees, until it ended," Eragon answered.

Arya frowned, taking him by the arm to lead him to Saphira. "Wait!" He commanded. Arya stopped and watched as he went over to the remains of Fäolin's charred body, and spoke a ward over it. He turned toward Arya. "I want elves to remember what you did here in this place forever," Eragon explained. Saphira echoed her approval.

_You had better get the kali_, she reminded Arya. When Arya retrieved the instrument, she and Eragon climbed up on Saphira's back. She took off, her wings beating the air rapidly as she took a steep assent. Arya wondered what she should tell Eragon about Glaedr and Oromis, specifically her helping Murtagh and Thorn leave. Eragon would not take that well right now.

As she looked out over the burned forest, Arya wondered about one thing Fäolin said, "Glenwing is a fool."

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note #1: I know that many of you wanted me to put this up five days ago. However, I took the time to make sure this was correct, especially because this chapter sets up what happens later in the story on the way to the conclusion. So, I'm sorry. I hope this is worth it!

Note #2: 'Beönk Aiádöithk Gáhöbr' = 'Black Morning Glory'; I made this up.

Note #3: 'Garjzlq un Súndavar' = 'Light and Shadow'; I got this one off the list I have of the ancient language.

Note #4: I heard in some way Morzan had a castle in the Spine. From Brisingr, I suspect. So, I decided to use that as part of this story. If it hadn't been for the castle, I would have had to think up another place.

Note #5: I really have not read Brisingr! I've "heard" a few things in forums that I have marked. So they come into my e-mail. For instance, I heard Oromis and Glaedr died. First, it didn't surprise me, although I would have preferred Izlanzadí, just to get away from the "Star Wars" crap: "Yes, my master." But I can tell you with complete honesty that Oromis and Glaedr were doomed from the beginning of when I decided to write this story, and Murtagh and Thorn would be the "catalyst" for their deaths. Any relation to Brisingr where I got the idea from hearing about the book, I will clearly explain.

+ This comes from something Saphira shared with Eragon after Garrow died in Eragon. See, Eragon paid attention after all.

++ This comes from the description in the book Eldest. I just liked it.


	67. Ch 67: The Stone of Broken Eggs

Chapter 67: The Stone of Broken Eggs

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya rode in front of Eragon as Saphira leaped from the ground and with a few strokes of her wings caught the updraft. When she leveled out Arya could see Du Weldenvarden below and parts of the forest, which had burned. She stared at the trees, not fully aware of where she was, because her thoughts were numb.

_When we looked for you, we followed the fire that burned part of the forest all the way from where we crossed into Du Weldevarden_, Saphira told Arya.

Arya just nodded, giving a mental consent, but now as she gazed down on the burned forest, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She could smell the smoke, which billowed up from the ground and created a haze. The clouds had dissipated and everything laid bare by the moonlight. As Arya looked it was if another person inhabited her body, and this person had no ties to the forest below, which showed destruction and mayhem everywhere Fäolin had gone.

Even as Ellesméra came into view, she could see the light coming from the White Flame of Vándil, spreading out over the Pinewood City. Eragon asked with his mind, _"What is that?"_

"_The White Flame of Vándil,"_ Arya answered, with no more feeling than a stranger would have. _"Long ago, before the time of Linnëa, there was a great elf, who came from the House of Miolandra, named Vándil. He was the first elf to sing to the trees and make Ellesméra into a place beyond where only a few elven families had settled. Ilirea was a capital for the elves, but he found something in the trees and the forest, a part of nature that encompassed all the things which elves held dear. When Vándil came and told the elves who lived-in Ilirea, and intrigued them for what was in the forest. Soon, most of the Houses had moved their primary location to Ellesméra. He then created the White Flame to guard, protect and heal the area around the city. Soon, the elves made the city their capital, and a member of his House watches over the city." _

"_So Vándil from of the House of Miolandra, passed the responsibility on to Gilderien the Wise?"_ Eragon asked.

"_Did I not just say so?"_ Arya replied, with no feeling at all.

"_Yes,"_ Eragon admitted. He said something to Saphira, which she obviously agreed with, for the grumbling deep in her throat provided confirmation. Saphira changed her glide slope, heading over the city now. Arya did not even notice. She pulled in her wings, dropped swiftly into the place where the white flames touched them. Arya noted they felt enveloped in a tangible sweetness, in the form of flames dancing around their skin, but calming and unthreatening.

_Hmp, that is most interesting_, Saphira observed. Eragon agreed. Arya said nothing_. Where did you leave Oromis and Glaedr?_ Saphira asked.

"_North of the city, on the bed of clover where Glaedr and Oromis first appeared to you,"_ Arya replied.

"_I thought you said you lead Fäolin along the way, which he followed and burned everything in his wake?"_ Eragon questioned.

"_Nay,"_ Arya answered. _"I first cast wards, then went out of Ellesméra; there Murtagh and Thorn showed themselves, obviously having learned of Oromis and Glaedr from Fäolin. I watched them take on the Dragon and his Rider with a strength I have not seen from Oromis. I am afraid it is the last course of action he and Glaedr will take before passing into the void. Then I doubled back taking a slightly different course."_ Saphira changed direction, flying them out of the city.

Arya could feel anger flooding Eragon's and Saphira's hearts as she mentioned Murtagh and Thorn. It would do no good to mention her duplicity in their getting away. In fact, she had better not tell anyone. She knew if Eragon and Saphira were ready to explode with anger, then the rest of the elves would follow. If the only recourse involved Murtagh alone she probably would not stand in Eragon's way. Because it also involved Thorn, whom she spoke to twice, and got the distinct impression Galbatorix kept him locked up, only allowing him to go free when Murtagh had something to fulfill. Thorn was key. Arya hoped that she saw the situation correctly.

"_Fäolin did some damage to the city, but the White Flame works to heal the burns,"_ Eragon commented. Arya just nodded her head. _"Did he intend for that outcome?"_ He asked.

"_Aye,"_ Arya answered. _"That was why_ _Vándil creating the Flame. However, he set it up so it would only work around Ellesméra. Linnëa chose the Tree to sing herself into because of its proximity to Ellesméra and the Flame. Also, the Flame is a looking instrument when you step inside by which you can see leagues". _

"_Can you use the Flame to see any land outside Du Weldenvarden?"_ Eragon asked, but received no reply. Arya's mind had wondered back to Fäolin. Did she have to kill him? Or was there another way to immobilize him? Was she to blame for him getting captured by Galbatorix? After all, she had trusted the word of six men who reported Fäolin's death. Was it wrong for her to do so, or should Arya have checked herself? She remembered the healing from the poison Skilna Bragh, and when she felt strong enough to try to contact Fäolin and Glenwing. Arya remembered sensing nothing, not even an echo from where they were, or anywhere else for that matter.

"_Arya, we are here,"_ Eragon broke into her thoughts.

"_Uh?"_ She asked, startled.

"_Look,"_ Eragon said as he pointed to the ground on which Glaedr dwarfed Oromis lying beside him. Saphira arched and alternately curving her wings as she came to a gentle thump on the ground. Eragon jumped off Saphira, roughly waiting long enough to give Arya a hand down, and then raced over to see Glaedr and Oromis. Arya felt numb, as if she were someone else seeing a macabre scene in a nightmare.

"Oromis! Glaedr!" Eragon cried, desperately trying to wake them. Arya found she forgot to tell him about the sword, which lay hidden just under Glaedr's jaw. She told Eragon, and watched as he knelt down and retrieved the weapon. As she watched, Eragon with Saphira's help pulled it out from its hiding place. The sword glowed with a faint hue of lustrous gold.

Arya found herself standing there while Eragon contacted Glaedr. _Dragon Rider Eragon, Dragon Saphira Bjartskular of Vervada and Iormungr, there are facts we must tell you,"_ Glaedr's deep voice rumbled, yet they could hear the weariness in the tone of the words. _Arya Dröttningu, would you please leave us now, for some subjects are for Sapira and her Rider's hearing alone._

"_Can I go with Eragon and Saphira when you take Oromis to your final resting place?"_ Arya asked flatly.

_Yes, it would be proper for you to do so, both as Eragon's friend and as a representative of the elves,_ Glaedr answered.

Arya withdrew from the contact with Glaedr, turned and walked away around the trees, which lined the place where the fields of clover were. She went just a bit further, sitting on the root of a tree, and her attention went to the line of ants marching in perfect harmony. Arya watched them dispassionately, as they went about going through the process of taking care of the aphid. The ants 'farm' aphids, protecting them on the plants they eat, and eating the honeydew the aphids.

"This is a 'mutualistic relationship'," Arya said softly, "These farming ants protect the aphids, which they have in their mounds by fighting off aphid predators."

Her thoughts went back to the earlier confrontation, reflexively returning to what Fäolin said about the slaughtered elves, whom were not worth anything compared with the greater universe. Arya could not accept that because of the sacredness of all life. He then compared Islanzadí to the ants and Arya to the aphid. She could not argue with Fäolin on the point of Islanzadí disallowing her presence for seventy years, yet when Arya went before her mother, Islanzadí fully recognized Arya in the presence of the elders, and asked for her forgiveness.

"If I were an aphid, and Islanzadí an ant, then she never would have welcomed me back," Arya stated emotionlessly. "Of course, I brought a Dragon and her Rider with me." She reached down and interrupted the pattern they followed with her hand. She noticed the ants scatter and then try to find the scent of the trail they had followed. Arya forgot something important Islanzadí did, when she heard of Arya's 'death' she cut off communication with the Varden, and only restored it when Arya turned up alive.

Of course, Arya lived now because of the genius of Rhunön, who had made the kali for her. Arya knew she could not stand up to Fäolin with magic, and any attack with a sword would do no good, for though she was a better sword-fighter than him, he could control her movements with magic. The only chance she had was to show him her shattering the fairth and then in less than a second when his distraction came, cut off his head. Arya owed Rhunön her life, as did many other elves equipped with weapons she made, or wore armor, which had come from her handiwork.

Arya leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes, and smelling the scent of the burned parts of the forest. She did not know what to resolve, or even if she should try to resolve it at all. Altogether, Arya felt numb. She could not even consider how Fäolin lived, or why he chose to become a necromancer. If he became a Shade, at least she could understand, because it would not be Fäolin. However, she reflected people became Shades when the spirits they tried to control were far too powerful and would take over, like parasites to a host. Arya shook her head. She honestly did not know what to think.

"_Arya,"_ Eragon's voiced whispered in her mind. She told him she would come right then, stood and made her way back through the fields of clover, until she came on Eragon and Saphira. Eragon held one hand on Glaedr, and the other hung limp with Oromis' sword. Saphira bowed her head. As Arya approached, she noted Eragon had tears streaming down his face.

Eragon gazed up at her and said with a voice that broke, "Glaedr and Oromis want their final resting place at the Stone of Broken Eggs. Glaedr will make his last flight with Oromis on his back. I am to take his sword to give to the elves who guard the swords from the Wyrdfell battles. You should ride with me. Is that acceptable to you?" Arya bent her head forward slightly and raised it again quickly, as a sign of assent.

Eragon held Oromis' sword out, but it took Saphira prompting her before she realized Eragon wanted her to hold it. Arya stepped forward, took the sword and backed away. Eragon took Oromis under his arm, pulling him gently up. Glaedr stirred. Saphira jumped over to help him get up. Soon, they had Glaedr standing with Oromis leaning forward, head lagging to the side. Eragon wrapped the leather cords around Oromis so he would not fall. Saphira moved back, and Eragon held out his hand to Arya to help her up. For a moment, she did not move, until she finally recognized what Eragon wanted. She stepped forward, handed him the sword and climbed up on her own. Eragon followed.

As soon as they were ready, Glaedr lifted his head high and stretched out his sinuous neck to its full-length, and his full-throated peal rang out over Ellesméra. He spread his enormous wings wide and dropped off the Crags of Tel'naeir, disappearing momentarily, and then reappearing as he took full flight upwards. Saphira launched herself into the air, following the golden dragon who made his way toward the Stone of the Broken Eggs.

Eragon tried to contact Arya, but she would not respond. Arya heard his attempt but hardly noticed it and gazed out over the valley. They flew for about a quarter of an hour, then changed direction slightly as Glaedr made for the jagged towers divided from one another by steep valleys. One section, lower than the top, Glaedr chose for himself and Oromis' final resting-place. He landed on a small plateau making room for Saphira, who carried on her back Arya and Eragon. Arya dismounted, followed quickly by Eragon. She glanced at his face and noticed he held back tears that were threatening to fall. Glaedr turned toward Saphira, Eragon and Arya for one last time.

_Arya Dröttningu, we give thanks for the courtesy you and your people have provided for us. We also thank you for not revealing our existence though the torture you endured would have made a lesser elf open and tell of our existence to Galbatorix,_ Glaedr said. He implied Fäolin.

_Good-bye, Dragon Rider Eragon. You shall always have Saphira with you, save when you go to the void. May that time be over a thousand years from now; remember you have it within yourself to defeat Galbatorix_.

Glaedr turned toward Saphira. _Good-bye, Dragon Saphira Bjartskular, daughter of Vervada and Iormungr. May your teeth and talons stay ever sharp, and may you outfly all the dragons, which come after you. Oromis-ebrithil and I have waited a long time to see the day a new Dragon and Rider would rise and accomplish what we could not._

Saphira bowed her head in deference to Glaedr and Oromis. Eragon followed. Arya stood there, not comprehending what they did, and then when she saw the bows for what they were, she inclined her head as well. Eragon cast a spell to destroy the leather cords, and Glaedr reached around and pushed Oromis off to the side of his good hand. He then ripped the leather off, tossing it aside as if it were nothing. With a sudden golden movement Glaedr leaped into the sky, wings spread. Then just as quickly, he dove for the place of his choosing, a ridge in the jagged towers, and settled down. A long groan escaped Glaedr's mouth, and thus he died. A cold wind blew. Saphira just ducked her head, while Eragon reached out to hold her, tears welling in his eyes. Finally, he buried his face in her neck and shoulder joint and wept for them.

Arya stood there, not feeling anything, good or bad, nothing of any consequence. After a little while, Eragon mounted Saphira and she flew over to the final resting-place of Glaedr and Oromis. He uttered certain words in the ancient language and built a tomb of rock. Saphira stretched out and touched the tomb, and the rock shimmered and changed into diamonds, brilliant in the sun, and sophisticated more so than Brom's tomb, for this tomb had been wrought so the diamonds twisted around, to immeasurable to watch with your eyes. Saphira breathed fire on the tip of the tomb and it started dancing around.

"_What have you done?"_ Eragon asked, surprised.

_I gave Oromis-elda and Glaedr_, Saphira explained, _our masters, the greatest gift, a fire that will never burn out. A tomb fit for a king. _Eragon agreed as Saphira turned to fly back to the moss-encrusted plateau. As Eragon dismounted Saphira, he glanced over at Arya. She tried to look away, but Eragon approached her, so she turned back to see what he would say.

"Arya. Are you allright?" He inquired.

"Yes, fine," she answered him flatly.

Eragon frowned. Saphira bent her head toward Arya, and expelled a small quantity of smoke from her nostrils. _You have not cried over the deaths of Glaedr and Oromis_, Saphira noted_. Is the reason you will not cry because you are an elf? _She asked.

Arya frowned, then turned around and walked away. "Arya?" Eragon called out after her. She did not choose to respond. She knew that Eragon and Saphira deeply cared for Oromis and Glaedr, and she should also care, because she knew them her entire life. Oromis did the tattoo on her shoulder, a painful process where he used the claw of a baby dragon gathered from the Stone of Broken Eggs, attached to a branch and beat into her shoulder with a mallet. Perhaps she should share this with Eragon, but not now.

Now, all Arya wanted was to get away. She came to the edge of the plateau, and leaped onto the side of one of the jagged pillars. Gracefully, she moved downward, until she came to a ledge. She walked along the ledge until it ran out, and then she climbed down some more. Arya's every move took her a measure away from Glaedr and Oromis. She finally stopped when she reached another flat place, this one covered with loose flakes of slate. Arya started walking carefully around, and soon the scattered flakes were no more, the ground became solid.

Unexpectedly, the shadow of Saphira crossed over Arya. "Barzûl!" She cursed, realizing there was not any place to go where Eragon could not find her, and get to her easily. Saphira dropped to the ground in front of Arya, and Eragon hurriedly dismounted.

"Arya Dröttningu, have I offended you in any way?" Eragon anxiously asked. Arya just shook her head. Then Eragon rocked back on his heels. "Part of the forest in burned." Arya frowned, turning her eyes away. "Do you care that we buried Oromis and Glaedr?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do," Arya muttered.

"Then why do you act this way?" Eragon demanded. When Arya scanned the ground, rather then meeting his eyes, he began to look for ways to understand her. "You haven't told me what you did during the time Oromis and Glaedr were defeated," He asked.

"I watched," Arya answered.

"But how were Glaedr and Oromis defeated? The piece of Thorn's armor left had burn marks over it." So, Eragon had seen the mask. Arya cursed internally because she should have tossed it over the cliff. Now, how much could Eragon accept?

"When Murtagh and Thorn landed, I was there alone," Arya responded. "Murtagh took the opportunity to knock me back the length of Saphira. Then Oromis and Glaedr rose above the Crags of Tel'naeir, a fierce and frightful sight. Murtagh wanted to do damage to them but Thorn backed away, because he had not seen a dragon that size, I think." She paused. _"He must not have seen Shruikan,"_ she thought. She then continued, "Gleadr spewed flame out of his mouth, while Oromis pointed his sword and said 'brisingr'. Murtagh lost consciousness, but Thorn knew enough to fly away, burned as they both were."

Eragon nodded, accepting her version of events, not realizing Arya only told part of the truth in the ancient language. Arya scanned the area, not knowing where to go. The burned forest, Tialdarí Hall, the greater city of Ellesméra, were all places that required her to feel some emotion and respond in any of various complex reactions with both mental and physical manifestations, such as love, hate, fear, or anger. Conversely, she felt nothing.

Arya opened her mouth to tell Eragon to leave her there for one night. Tomorrow would come and he and Saphira could return for her than, but a thought entered her mind, Eragon's and Saphira's minds too. _"Eragon?"_ Eragon, confused failed to recognize the voice. _"Eragon?"_ The voice said urgently.

"_Aye, I am here,"_ he replied. _"Who are you?"_ He asked.

"_Vanir." _

_"Vanir? Where are you contacting me from? What do you need help with? Saphira and—"_

"_Eragon, please help me!" _Vanir interrupted_. "Oromis-ebrithil sent me here to a cave on the Stone of Broken Eggs to guard the emerald dragon egg. I did my duty, however, a split occurred, right down the middle of the egg and the green dragon fell out. It glanced around, not noticing me, I thought, but soon it turned its attention towards me and when I reached down to pick it up a flash occurred, knocking me down. I could feel pain in every part of my body. After a while, I got up and felt a tendril of thought fill my mind. I tried to think of a way to get food for it, but it did fine on its own, poking with its claws to grab a snake, which coiled underneath the wall Now, its examining the cave. I do not know what to do with it!"_

"_Where are you now?"_ Eragon asked.

"_Follow the trail of moss and soon you will see the entrance to the cave,"_ Vanir explained. Eragon assured him that he would come, and broke contact with him.

"So, the emerald dragon egg hatched for Vanir," Arya stated. "He is young enough, twenty and two years." Eragon glanced at her, and gave a nod of assent.

'_It' is not an 'it'; 'it' is a 'he'_, Saphira observed. _I never would have picked Vanir. He is too arrogant for my tastes, _She haughtily shared_._ Eragon laughed.

_And I? Why did you choose me? Was I dumb enough for you? Or was my skill with planting a crop and waiting to see it grow just too much for you to resist?_

_Well, I would have said your heart_, Saphira said smugly, _however now I think I wanted to be free from my egg. _She raised one leg up and busily started cleaning out the dirt, both real and imaginary.

_"I love you,"_ Eragon said, entreating her to take the bait.

Saphira grumbled and blew a small quantity smoke out of her nostrils. _I love you too, little one_. Eragon slapped Saphira's side and started to walk the way Vanir told him. Arya stood there, wondering what she should do, go with Eragon and Saphira or stay there? She finally decided to follow them.

Soon, they saw the entrance to the cave and they went inside, careful to avoid places with weak rocks. Eragon went first, followed by Saphira and last came Arya. "Vanir?" Eragon called out.

"I am here," Vanir answered. "Just follow the turn the cave makes." Eragon pushed forward. Saphira ducked her head under the lower parts of the ceiling.

_Imagine what Vanir feels now, having to ask for your help,_ Saphira smugly stated. Eragon grinned at her. Eragon and Saphira turned the rounded corner and saw Vanir and the little dragon ignoring him, looking around at the different rocks. Arya followed them around the corner and stopped. Vanir looked relieved to see Eragon and Saphira.

"I do not know how to deal with it," Vanir admitted.

"First," replied Eragon. "You have to understand you must refer to the dragon as 'him' and not 'it'." Vanir nodded. "Second, how much time have you spent getting to know him?" Eragon inquired. Vanir got a blank gaze in his eyes.

"How do I get to know him?" Vanir questioned.

"Have you played with him? Gently stroked his side? Talked to him?"

"I touched his head when he marked me with the gedwëy ignasia. Then after I came around I examined him thoroughly to make sure no defect existed. Talked to it, I mean him, no. Am I supposed too?" An astonished Eragon gawked at Vanir.

_You must remember, Eragon_, Saphira said with laughter. _Vanir is an elf and they know all the hundred ways to greet each other, yet he is bonded to a dragon, which does not do any of the sort._ _Vanir, you must talk to him for that is how he will learn to speak. Even now you can feel tendrils of his mind, however, the more time you spend talking to him, explaining what you are doing, even if it does not seem important, the more he will learn._

A perplexed Vanir said, "I assumed you knew how to talk from the moment you hatched."

_No, you must teach him_, Saphira answered. _In a short time he will answer you_.

"Yes," Eragon agreed. "You will find the dragon has a personality from the beginning. The first time Saphira talked to me she said my name, 'Eragon', which was enough to make me run far away. When my courage came back, I approached her again. She said 'Eragon' again, and when I snapped at her, asking if that was all she could say, she answered me with, 'Yes". I discovered her sarcasm. He will have his own personality. But, when he first talks, you must find what name fits, together."

Arya heard Eragon tell the story, and normally would have found it hilarious; as it was, she stood as if everything that occurred, happened outside her presence and she merely was an outside observer.

_So you must not only teach him your language, but you will find out the way he likes to approach certain aspects_, Saphira said.

Before Vanir could respond, the green dragon noticed Saphira, squeaked a few times and came over to her. _Hello, little dragon. I am Saphira._ The dragon cocked his head as he gazed up at her. Saphira dropped her head down, and the dragon lurched forward, lost his balance and wildly grabbed for her face, gouging his claws on her face, and then falling backward, wings extended. Saphira jumped back, as a few bloody spots appeared on her snout. Vanir looked dumbfounded at his dragon while he tried to roll over, except his wings kept getting in the way. Saphira drew up her head and made Vanir aware of her pain, while Eragon tried to get to her and heal the wound.

Whether the macabre nature of an accidental wound, or the way Vanir did not know what to do, to the small dragon trying desperately to turn over and return to his feet, something deep inside Arya broke. With a sound of shattering in her heart, a peal of laughter broke forth from her. Here, Vanir did not know what to do concerning the dragon, which hatched for him; even Saphira's gouges from the small dragon's attempts to explore, which she pulled away from Eragon's attempts to heal. Arya laughed again, at a higher pitch than she normally would have used, this time at the variety of elements she had gone through for the past seventy years. Eragon, Vanir and Saphira all stared at her.

Arya turned and fled beyond the cave, more laughter coming out in fits, followed by real tears made up of everything she had hidden away in her heart for years, and most importantly Fäolin. She lowered herself onto the moss-covered rock and wept. She pulled out the black morning glory encased in a glass sphere and held it to her chest, where she could feel her own heartbeat. No more did it matter Fäolin made it, but for herself she clutched the glass. Eragon came out a few moments later, but stopped. Arya knew he would not approach her, and she appreciated that.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: If it seems like my updates are slow, they are. I have certain circumstances and I have to decide where I will put them, i.e. which chapter should I use?


	68. Ch 68: Queen Arya?

Chapter 68: Queen Arya?

* * *

Note: For those of you who did not like me letting Vanir have the emerald dragon egg, the next chapter will make you feel better about it.

Note #2: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya awoke, unable to open her eyes because the tears she shed dried and kept her eyelashes shut. She did not know how long she had taken to weep, to laugh crazily and to drift off to sleep. She figured she went through the progression several times, and she spent about two and a half days processing her life. Arya caught a whiff of sweet basil to her right and heard Eragon move closer to her.

"Arya," Eragon said softly.

"Yes, I am awake," she informed him. "My eyelids are stuck together because of the tears I have shed." Eragon walked over, bent down, swirled cloth in water and handed the broadcloth to her. Arya thankfully took the cloth, glad Eragon had gotten the water, and warmed it for her. She rubbed the cloth gently across her eyelashes, dipping it two more times, and then placing the fine, smooth woolen cloth into the hewed out wood washbowl. Arya thanked Eragon as he helped her stand. She gestured to him to follow her. They went around to the side where they could see the tomb of Oromis-ebrithil and Glaedr, his dragon.

Saphira winged her way over to just behind them. She placed her head above Eragon's and Arya's head, brushing Eragon gently. They watched as the fire, which Saphira started moved slowly from one piece to another given a timeless duration, a continuance without end. A thousand years would pass, and elves would know Oromis and Glaedr had their tomb here. Arya reached out and touched Saphira's head to keep from falling. Arya regained her balance, and gripped Eragon on the arm lightly. Eragon dealt with guilt; she could see it in his demeanor.

"I am sorry, Eragon and Saphira, I know how much they meant to you," Arya offered condolences.

_I will take those deceitful traitors and rip their hearts out of their chests!_ Saphira grumbled fiercely. _They will wish their mothers died in childbirth and egg-laying for all that I will do to them!_ Arya eyed Eragon, watching him ignore the fact Murtagh had the same mother as him.

"I know you Eragon, and you, Saphira do not realize what Oromis-ebrithil and Glaedr meant to me," Arya commented quietly. "Oromis tattooed the yawë on my shoulder. He understood what Islanzadí never could about me; about the path I chose. I have done everything to honor my breoal, including the journey I embarked upon becoming ambassador to the Varden. He understood. I will forever miss him. Yet I have to thank you Eragon and Saphira, you have made sure his death was a testament to his life."

Saphira lowered her head to touch Arya's. "I will not forget the moment Glaedr rose from the Crags of Tel'naeír with the Mourning Sage on his back," Eragon softly enunciated. "I fell to my knees with lines of tears pouring out of my eyes because I realized I wasn't alone."

"Did he teach you more in the time I spent incarcerated?" Arya inquired.

Eragon nodded. His face then took on the look of one who cogitated. Finally, he speculated, "I have one thing Oromis told me I can share with you; yet it does not make any sense. Perhaps my deliberation of the matter is not enough, so I value your insight." Arya gave her consent.

Saphira lifted her head and blew two puffs of smoke from her nostrils_. Oromis did not tell Eragon in any particular order, and left him confused_, she commented. _I am afraid it will prove an exercise in futility to try to make sense of it. _Eragon frowned.

"Tell me," Arya encouraged him.

"First he told me what is the true source of Galbatorix's power," Eragon stated.

"The Vault of Souls," Arya replied.

"Yes," Eragon agreed. "Beyond the facts we do know, the souls of some people find themselves caught in the Vault. I sensed that when I fought Murtagh. However, I do not know who or where these people are, and less about why some people and not others. What is most disconcerting is the Black King somehow managed to activate the Vault. I think there is your reason the name 'Kuthian' sounds familiar, but you cannot remember where you heard it. The Rock of Kuthian might predate the presence of the elves in Alagaësia"

"Of course," Arya said, frustrated. "Curse Fäolin! He knew you needed to find your true name, though I am not sure he knew why, however he made it almost impossible!" Eragon briefly closed his eyes as he agreed with her.

"Yet I need to discover what he told me about the Rock," Eragon stated.

_And here comes the mumbo jumbo_, Saphira wryly interjected.

"He told me he located in the elven library a reference to the Rock of Kuthian. Oromis said the text only alluded to where it was, it did not tell much more, like the meaning of the word 'Kuthian'. Did that refer to a location, an artifact, or a person? However, Oromis went on to describe to me what he found. He mumbled something, which the only word I could make sense of is 'card'. But I do not know how that applies, and whether he meant a playing card or some other meaning of the word. Yet, I cannot think of anything it could mean."

"Are you planning on looking in the library yourself?" Arya asked.

"Nay, I cannot," said Eraggon sorrowfully. "The particular section of the library burned."

Shock went across Arya's face. "No, not the library!" She cried out with horror.

Eragon quickly turned to her. "Arya, the fire only destroyed less than one-tenth of the library," he quickly said. "The destroyed part was a little used section of old scrolls. That is why Oromis tried to tell me, because he knew the location in the library that Niduen and the others would not consider important enough to save. The next part, the key to this, I would discover by finding 'the Twins' and finding the place between them."

"Did he mean 'the Twins' as we used to know, or some other 'twins?" Arya questioned.

"I do not know," Eragon responded. "But I think that if he meant 'the Twins' who worked for Galbatorix, he would have been more clear. A line would cross the line from 'the Twins', which started in 'unwérdûn', and ran perpendicularly to the line from 'the Twins'. Oromis clearly confused the next part—"

_Or did not know what he talked about_, Saphira piped in. _He was delirious by that time_. Eragon bristled, and Arya told Saphira how hard it is for Eragon to recount this. _Bah!_ Saphira commented. _I lost them too, yet I do not fear death. It is merely the end of life. I hope when I die, either it shall have a purpose, or I will die not realizing I am dying._

"It's all right, Saphira," Eragon stated. "You do not have to act like nothing has changed." Saphira rustled her wings, yet said nothing.

Eragon turned back to Arya. "The next part he described as being 'two eyes', of the same dimensions, right next to each other. The one to the left had a distinct pupil, and the bottom diameter set one part away from the other. Oromis then acted confused and went back to talking about the lines, only now he said they touched the other eye and met at a point. Finally, he used the word 'heart'. He described the second eye as having a 'plane curve' at the end of it."

Arya brought her brows down into a V, and her confusion was clearly evident on her visage. "I am sorry, Eragon," she said thoughtfully. "There is no place I recognize, no place I could imagine with my mind that Oromis referred to. You must consider the possibility Oromis in dying could not correctly communicate with you. Perhaps we should look to see if the scroll was destroyed or escaped the flames."

"I already did," Eragon confessed. "One of the two times your body failed you and you slept."

_I did not leave you then, only Eragon_, Saphira stated smugly. Arya laughed_. Well, except for the time we took to find Vanir a place." _

"Vanir?" Arya asked ruefully. "Yes, I could see the utter panic in his eyes and in his words about a dragon hatching for him. Should you not go check on him?"

"Nay, I made it clear to the elven Lords and Ladies I would stay here," Eragon responded. "When they accepted my decision, they made me take an oath to bring you to them when you awoke." Arya frowned. "I promise I will tell you about Vanir and his dragon, after we have gone through with whatever meeting they have in mind."

"Still speaking and telling you a lot, when they leave out the most important factors." Arya sighed. She would have to return with Eragon to the throne room, yet she felt as if a heavy weight she had borne all these years had gone.

As she started to turn, she heard a sound like claws scraping against rocks. She whirled around, sword in her hand. Eragon did likewise. Saphira crouched down, while spreading her wings to take off. There on the jagged rocks, stood an orange-brown dragon in all its glory.

"A dragon!" Eragon cried. Saphira let out with a low growl. The dragon reared her head and let out a long, deep roar, which thundered around them. Arya and Eragon fell silent. Arya sensed that it was a wild dragon, and noticed Eragon did as well. She also sensed the power in the dragon's mind, the untamed force, which made the dragons such fierce warriors.

"It is a wonder that during Du Fyrn Skulblaka we elves survived at all," Arya whispered, in awe of the majestic presence that stood before them. Eragon simply nodded. "I am not so sure history the way we have told it is at all accurate. We have believed Eragon the First came across a dragon egg alone because its mother and father were dead. Now, standing here seeing with my own eyes the fierceness of this wild dragon, I choose to believe the dragons left the egg where Eragon would find it."

_As if you elves choose to believe Eragon the First just stumbled on the dragon egg_, Saphira snorted haughtily.

The orange-brown dragon scratched three long cuts in the rock. "It wants to tell us something," Eragon said surprised. "No, it wants to tell _me_ something." Arya gave a curt nod and Eragon extended his mind to include the dragon. Arya 'listened' to what the dragon had to say. First, Arya got the distinct impression of the sex of the dragon, female. She then 'watched' as images flooded into Eragon's mind.

The first visual picture showed little in whatever light there was. Then, as the dragon's eyes grew fiercer, so strong it almost overwhelmed Arya, Eragon and Saphira. The picture began to reveal something as daylight streamed through the place where two men, with their backs turned started chanting in the ancient language. Arya realized the malevolence involved, beyond just touching the forbidden magic, but becoming consumed by it. Arya realized whom the two men were—Galbatorix and Morzan. Then the image faded, replaced by another one of the orange-brown dragon leaving her home, with several more dragons. Arya sensed they were going a long-distance north.

The dragon cut off her intellection after showing them the last of that montage. Arya and Eragon both stood there in stunned silence. Saphira bowed her head before the wild dragon. Without any further consideration, the orange-brown dragon leaped off the mountain and flew toward the north. Arya frowned and glanced at Eragon. He did not want to move.

Finally, Saphira broke the silence. _Eragon, Arya, did you see? A wild dragon, when I had thought none survived._

"Do you think she came here so we would realize there were more wild dragons up north of here?" Eragon asked.

Arya shook her head. "I do not believe she communicated more wild dragons as if to say we need to find them," Arya answered slowly, pondering the thought. "More of telling us so we would know. However, the two men she showed us were Galbatorix and Morzan. I think it is wiser to accept this as her showing us why the wild dragons left. They saw the Black King and Morzan fully engaged in the black art of magic, and realized the world would plunge into darkness if they succeeded."

Eragon after a moment of consideration, agreed with her_. I thought I am fierce, however that dragon goes beyond me,_ Saphira remarked with a twinge of hurt.

"Glaedr told us this," Eragon pointed this out to Saphira.

_Glaedr saying a thing does not necessarily prepare you for the truth when you encounter it,_ Saphira stated.

"Saphira, you are my dragon," Eragon softly said.

_Hmp! _

"You can talk, she cannot," Eragon stated emphatically. It amused Arya to hear their exchange.

_Oh, all right_, _you win_, Saphira conceded the point. _Now, climb on my back and let us go see what the elven Lords and Ladies want with us, and with Arya. _

Before climbing on Saphira's back, Arya noted Eragon's sword and wondered why he did not know who made it, because Rhunön made all the Rider's swords.

"Eragon," Arya said softly. "I am not prying, however you said your sword was a Rider's blade. If that is true, should you not have gone to Rhunön? Surely, she could tell you the origin of it, and its name."

Eragon frowned. "I spoke to Rhunön the next day. She recognized it as a Rider's blade, and accepted her role as maker. However, she could not tell which blade it was, because the marks that identify whom it belonged to were gone. Physical as well as magical, which she sung when she made it." Arya gave a sign of affirmation. Eragon turned toward Saphira and gestured to Arya to climb on her back.

Arya stepped up on the shoulder, which Saphira laid down. Eragon then leaped up. When they settled in, Eragon in front of Arya, Saphira took off her wings beating as she circled once so they were able to see Oromis and Glaedr's tomb, with the fire glowing inside that would never go out. Saphira blew a gust of smoke and then changed direction, heading for Ellesméra. As she held onto Eragon, Arya sighed. She turned her head sideways and laid it against his back. For once, she did not have to pay attention to anything and so she enjoyed the flight.

Saphira climbed quickly to reach a high altitude, and then leveled off. Arya could feel the wind blowing past them as Saphira made good time. Arya heard flapping wings, followed by the gliding Saphira did on air drafts. Arya could sense they were talking, however she did not want a part. She wanted to feel the wind and hear its whistling as it made way for Saphira's wings.

"_Arya, we are almost there." _Eragon connected with her mind to say this. She signaled she understood, and even as Saphira curved gracefully down, she could see they were going to land at Tialdarí Hall. As Saphira landed, Arya saw Lord Däthedr waiting just outside.

"I thought they wanted us in the throne room?" Arya asked, confused.

"Oh, you are right," Eragon answered apologetically. "Allow me to make this more clear to you. Saphira and I must go to the throne room. Most of the lords and ladies are waiting on us. You must go and see what Lord Däthedr wants from you in your home, and then you and he will come." Arya pursed her lips. "Nay, I do not know what they want you at Tialdarí Hall." Arya nodded, and then watched as Saphira leaped into the sky and with just a few strokes of her wings reached a high altitude.

Arya watched as Saphira flew away. Däthedr grasped her by her arm. Arya turned, and started to ask him why Eragon had to go to the throne room, but Arya saw the downcast impression on his face. Her heart did a double-take. "Why am I here? And what is your purpose for being here?" She questioned.

Lord Däthedr responded, "Arya Dröttningu, princess of this land, I am sorry but I must bring you inside and then you will know." Däthedr lead her gently to the ribbed lancet arch. "Root of tree, fruit of vine, let me to pass by Elven blood of mine." The two archway doors opened and Däthedr led Arya into the gardens. Her mouth dropped open as she saw destruction of two-fifths of the vegetation, burned by Fäolin. She noted, in a daze the tree on the pond showed no signs of burning; neither had the black morning glories. She knew Fäolin got the glass encased flowers from her room, but there were other ways he could do it without burning part of the garden.

She felt bile rising in her mouth, and her heart started pounding. She knew this had to do with Queen Islanzadí, but her mind reeled beyond the point where she could control. Turning the corner, they ran into Niduen. "How did you make it back so quickly?" Arya inquired, a touch rudely.

"I came back when I heard the sounds of lutes and drums, telling us in Ceunon we won the victory," Niduen answered. She did not take offense at what Arya said to her, but gazed with sorrow in her eyes. "This way," she added.

"No, I want to know what I am doing here?" Arya nearly yelled.

Däthedr responded, "You know what, Arya Svit-kona." His rebuke stung Arya, until she realized Däthedr did not rebuke her at all. She knew why. Arya groaned, and walked ahead of them. She passed by several elves, every one of which bowed, however she barely noticed. She went to the left at the open pavilion, to Islanzadí's quarters, and opened the door harshly. She went through two other rooms, before she reached Islanzadí's bedroom. There, Arya halted, not wishing to enter the room, for she knew what she would find.

Niduen open the door, and pushed Arya inside. There were three other elves in the room, all attending the Queen Islanzadí Dröttning, who lay peacefully on the bed as if she slept. However, she did not sleep, but rather lay in a trance similar to the one Arya used the time after Eragon rescued her from Gil'ead. Since her mother's years number seven hundred or so, she could go deeper in the trance and block off penetration to her mind.

Hoarse, trying to fight back tears, she asked Däthedr what happened. "After Fäolin left the city, I came to help with the fire, as it is everywhere he went, a fire fueled by black magic," Däthedr calmly stated. "I sensed Queen Islanzadí in your quarters, so I came as fast as I could. This is what she told me--she met Fäolin there, battling him long enough for you to get out of the city. Finally, she broke, and fell to the floor. From there she did not know what happened, until she heard beating drums and the sound of elves playing lutes. Queen Islazadí knew your success, and so she allowed herself to fall into this trance. Even I cannot reach her. Her mind is closed off."

Arya fell to the ground. "What did Fäolin do to Islanzadí?" She asked weakly.

"That we do not know," Däthedr responded. "We only know Fäolin used dark magic. Three of our oldest elves, well versed in gramarye, could do nothing for her. I am afraid she is on her own."

Arya closed her eyes, desperately decrying the existence of Fäolin. She opened her eyes, staring thoughtfully at her mother, reaching out with her consciousness to try to contact Islanzadí, but she could not even get past the outer reaches. She cried out in frustration, and stood up pacing to determine what, if anything, she could do to remedy the situation. For half-an-hour she paced, then slowly turning she went over to the bed where Queen Islanzadí remained.

She reached into her pouch, pulling the ball of glass, which held a preserved black morning glory inside. "Here, my mother, you can keep this safe for me, and give it back to me when you awake," Arya softly stated. She took one of Islanzadí's hands and placed the glass ball under it. Arya stood, briefly stopping to kiss her mother on the forehead. She turned to Däthedr, and said pointedly, "My mother will recover from this dark magic." Däthedr started to speak, but Arya interrupted him. "She will!" Arya thundered.

Arya raised herself sternly, a fierce glow in her emerald eyes. Lord Däthedr bowed to yield and submit to the authority Arya now possessed. When he gazed back up at her, she could see sadness and pain in his face. Gravely, he said, "With Islazadí laying here, and us not knowing when the situation will change, we need a Queen. You are directly in line to become Queen. We need you now."

Arya's mouth dropped open. She stared at Lord Däthedr, unable to find any words to share.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: Sorry this took so much time! With every "section" I had to rewrite to make sure I didn't miss anything. Also, the Arizona Cardinals won the NFC West on Sunday! (Yes, I'm a girl, who got the athletic gene from her Dad.) I've been writing an internet column on them since the beginning of the season (which I get absolutely no money for). Let me tell you—it is harder for me to write in the quick style, but I'm lucky I have someone who edits it for me. So, yeah, I spent Sunday night, all of Monday, going into Tuesday celebrating. (Not having anything to do with consuming alcoholic beverages or taking drugs—it's just sweet and cool.) Just trading posts on a forum for the Cardinals. In addition to them winning, I've pretty much predicted every game they would win, or come close to winning, and in the last article I noted they had three different types of running backs. One you could send up the gut for two or three yards. The second one needed to run off-tackle, and the third they had to get him the ball in space. They came out, and when they did run, they ran just like I said! (They haven't before except for one game, because one of the RB's is a rookie and he's seen his playing time grow until he replaced the starter.)


	69. Ch 69: Queen Arya? Part 2

Chapter 69: Queen Arya? (Part 2)

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya retreated to her own apartments and now found herself sitting on the bed with the fairth of King Evandar in her hands. She reflected on the words Lord Däthedr said. _"We need a Queen. You are directly in line to become Queen. We need you now."_ Those words, spoken with great humility, now echoed around Arya's mind. She frowned as she traced her father's face in the fairth.

"What would you have me do, Father?" Arya muttered. Of all the factors she expected to happen, this did not even begin to enter her imagination. She knew when she took the yawë she would give up certain aspects of her life, living in beds made for humans, and not seeing the intrinsic beauty of living among trees which could bend by magic into a dwelling place. Or a garden like elves had. Human gardens did not compare to elven gardens, and so no matter how majestic the human garden was; it did not compare to even the smallest elven garden.

She never expected this to happen. Yet Solembum foretold the event. _"You do not know there is one situation from the past, which will come up again in your future. You must then find the strength to deal with it, or all will be lost, at least what concerns you most deeply."_ Now she understood the werecat spoke of Fäolin and the attack he would bring on Du Weldenvarden and Ellesméra, her home. Though the losses of the forest would cause heartache, she could not control Fäolin, but she suspected many elves would blame her. Yet, mitigation of damage into the least Fäolin could do with the woods should cause everyone to understand. The resilient forests would take some time, but they would regroup, especially considering the many times of elves singing to the trees.

Arya could better understand how the dwarfs were upset when she broke their star sapphire. Yet, that act had been necessary to save Eragon's life and allow him to kill the Shade. Ultimately, her actions were correct also. If she had not stopped Fäolin all of Du Weldenvarden would have burned to the ground. Arya stared down at the fairth of her father. When she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that he had not died on the battlefield nearly one hundred years ago.

"Except my mother," she scowled. "Why did she not listen when I told her to leave?"

Yet, here she was; with the words Däthedr spoke—_"We need you now." _She pondered for a moment, and then made up her mind. Unafraid, she finally realized the difference in coming back here. Before, she had known fear, but no longer. With a course of action chosen, Arya put the fairth of her father on the bed, and went to find Niduen.

Arya let Niduen work with magic, fashioning for her a stunning dress by speaking magical words and weaving platinum in with the royal blue fabric. Niduen sang and the notes fashioned platinum patterns embroiled in the arms, platinum and the bodice of the dress platinum-laced cords on the bodice, which were covering a vertical slit laced over a fabric woven with the same pattern as the arms. Niduen then put pieces of cloth, singing all the while as she made two capes; one attached on the shoulder seams outside the arms and the other under the arms. They were the royal blue color on the outside, and had platinum embroidered tightly on the inside, though an elf noticing it would see the platinum. Niduen made a belt, weaving together thicker platinum plates with leaves sung into each piece. Finally, she sang using tablet weaving techniques, the part of the belt, which joined and then fell gracefully all the way down to the floor.

Standing in front of a highly polished piece of metal that went from above Arya's head to the floor, she complimented Niduen, who responded by inclining her head to accept Arya's thanks. As Niduen turned to leave, Arya asked her two crucial questions. "Does Hithräthr still have the information on Katrina? And does he know Eragon is here?"

"Nay, my Lady," Niduen answered. "I have the papers concerning Katrina. I thought it more fitting to carry them myself for I can attend the meeting of the elven Lords and Ladies because I am from the House of Dröttning, even though the line of succession does not pass through me. Hithräthr organizes the library, and had a tizzy when I left because of the works we lost and can never recover."

Arya acquiesced to what Niduen said. "You should bring those documents tonight and give them to Eragon," she added.

"Yes, my Lady," Niduen stated. Arya bent her head forward slightly and raise it again quickly, as a sign of command. Niduen left the room. Arya took one last long look at herself in the metal, and admitted the dress looked spectacular, especially since her eyes changed to match the blue of the dress. "Vanity," Arya said softly. "It is truly vanity." She went out of the small ante-room, which with other ante-rooms, connected to the throne room by a long hallway. Two elf guards bowed to her, saying the first part of the elven greeting, waiting while Arya responded with the second part, and then finishing with the third part.

Arya turned toward the throne room, confident in the path she chose. The guards walked behind her, one on each side of her body. She took the steps slowly, as if she took part in a procession. Only this time the procession was for her. When she uttered the few words to open the double doors sung out of a cedar tree, she saw Lord Däthedr waiting for her there. He gestured for her to move forward. Lady Tela held the curved rod with a chased crosspiece, which held the lily-white raven, Bladgen on it. She shook her head when Lady Tela offered him to her.

Bladgen started to protest, until Arya cut him off with a simple command, which carried the weight of the Elven Throne on it. He ruffled his feathers, trying not to fall off as the words Arya spoke surprised him. Lady Tela stepped backwards, now the guardian of Bladgen, as much as he would submit to one. Eragon and Saphira were present, however Arya did not acknowledge them. Niduen slipped in from the other way. The rest of the elven lords and ladies turned toward the white pavilion at the head, and the throne of knotted roots. Arya slowly climbed the slight rise until she stood before the pavilion.

Saphira shuffled her feet, lifted her chest up and roared. The elves near her jumped back. At the same time everyone in the room caught her thoughts, which affirmed to the elves present she was a dragon and they should not forget that point. Internally, Arya found Saphira's 'performance' amusing, as she, when comparing herself to the wild dragon, concluded she had been lax in her dealings with elves, dwarves and humans. Saphira took this opportunity to convince herself, more than anyone of how ferocious she was. If Arya were in any other position, she would have laughed, but her position as Queen dictated she should have no outward response.

Arya paused to look each lord and lady in the face; aware they waited for her to take the throne and become Queen in her mother's stead. When her eyes passed Eragon and Saphira, she could see their confusion, but she could not stop and explain it to them. _"Surely they will understand,"_ Arya thought as her eyes moved on.

"My own mother, your Queen, Islanzadí, lies in her bed unable to move, or even speak to us through her thoughts." The elves together paid rapt attention, with their hands on the hilts of their swords, blazing eyes filled with fire, and jaws clenched shut. "Lord Däthedr passed on your request for me to assume the duties of Queen over Ellesméra, indeed over all of Du Weldenvarden, from its largest mountain to its smallest stone. I accept." Arya stopped briefly, bowing her head so Däthedr could place the crown on the top of her head. As he stepped back, and Arya straightened, the elves gathered in conclave roared their acceptance.

Arya regarded with intent to discern how Eragon and Saphira would react, and found surprise emanating from them, but she could not let that deter her from completing this task. She would have preferred to talk to him directly before, however she could not and he would have to show maturity to handle this. She pursed her lips momentarily. _"Nay, Eragon is wiser than to show himself as a fool,"_ Arya thought.

After Arya's gaze went around the room, the elves cried out, "Queen Arya! Queen Arya!" Saphira could only bow, while Eragon looked at her with a curious expression as if he were trying to determine how he would react. Finally, on the fourth, "Queen Arya!" His voice mingled in with the others. She held up her hand and in a second all noise stopped. Eragon's head drooped, and Arya noticed Saphira gently brushing against him with the upper front leg, as if to give him solace during current events.

"Hear me, and mark my words, mark them well. I agreed to take the crown only because my mother will recover from her wounds, no matter how grievous they are. Lord Däthedr, how ready are our people to go to war?" Arya asked.

"They are ready now!" His deep voice poured the collective will of all elves into that answer.

"Very well. On this night we have much to mourn over, for we have lost much," Arya stated. The next part came out with intensity and force. "However, though I destroyed the necromancer he burned part of the forest, showing the fact he was a malevolent and violent force. I challenge each one of you to give attention and endeavor to see while walking through the burned-out part of the forest. Ultimately, Galbatorix is responsible. Fäolin was the tool." Her eyes blazed with fury. "If anyone of you believes Galbatorix could not eventually have discovered Ellesméra and burned part of Du Weldenvarden, you have no part in our society for you would not have the astuteness to understand something so simple! Look within your own heart, and you will discover the truth of my statement."

Arya paused, taking time to scrutinize each elf lord and lady in turn, to endeavor to see if her words had meaning. The faces, which stared back at her were sullen. Twelve elf lords and twelve elf ladies with their jaws clinched and one hand sat on the hilt of their sword's. "We can no longer hide from the war to defeat the Black King and see reason triumph instead of this world descending into darkness. We have just had a wake-up call! This forest will grow again, stronger than ever, helped immensely by our singing to it. However, I must say this—if we do not take action against Galbatorix at this point in history, the forest will burn again. To that end, I have called Kiéra here and explain what we shall do."

She gestured at the doors, uttering a short spell, and the doors swung open, admitting a female elf who had 'branches' of wood instead of flesh on her body, with leaves scattered in different 'boughs'. As Kiéra made her way toward the throne, Arya glanced at Eragon and Saphira. Eragon appeared surprised, Saphira just yawned, rustling her wings as if to make herself more comfortable. When Kiéra reached the area before the throne platform, she bowed. She touched two fingers to her lips, and then said, "Atra esterní ono theldhuin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Arya replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Kiéra completed the greeting.

Arya glanced at her, then directed her eyes out over the conclave. "We have no more time to waste. The elves shall fight, and die, for this cause! Gil'ead is our target. However, we would be fools if we marched out and attacked them, for surely we would find ourselves trying to lay siege to a city whose primary purpose is housing part of the Black King's army. Kiéra is here at my request." The doors popped open, and a strange elf walked in. His arms were longer than his legs, his skin covered with hunter green, and the features, which made up his face appeared as a werewolf. He had fangs sticking out, one on each side or his lips; and he had a flatter nose. The only two parts of him that looked elvish was his eyes and his ears. +

"Nädul?" Arya asked, not because she did not know him, but because she had not seen him for years. He grunted a greeting deep in his throat, recognizing Arya. "Why have you come to Ellesméra?" She questioned him.

"Because the heightened sense of smell caught wind of the burning forest," he answered. Arya rocked back, and then stopped and stared at him while thinking. "If you are going to attack Gil'ead, I offer my services as well as my friends the Wärderz."

Arya gladly accepted his help. She caught a glimpse of Eragon's face. Shock registered on it. "Nädul, we are fortunate to have the Dragon named Saphira and her Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer." Arya gestured toward them.

Nädul turned toward them and bowed. "You killed a Shade?" He questioned.

"Yes," Eragon replied. "However, Queen Arya distracted the Shade while I thrust my sword through his heart."

"Saphira Brightscales, you are one of the finest dragons I have ever seen," Nädul stated. "And the clear, deep-blue variety of corundum, is more greatly valued than a precious sapphire."

_Thank you_, Saphira responded.

Nädul turned back toward Arya. "Eragon Shadeslayer, Nädul lives in the Spine, well north of Carvahall. There he studies the Wärderz—"

"Excuse me, my Lady, please do not take offense," Nädul softly interrupted Arya.

"None taken."

"Wärdez are my family, and I live among them as their leader," Nädul stated. "They are animals that are intelligent. You would mistake them for the myths you have about werewolves, were it not for the color of their fur. I do not crouch down as low as them, though." Arya could see the wonder on Eragon's face, and could feel it echoed through Saphira's mind.

"Will the Wärdez join you in taking measure of Gil'ead?" Arya asked.

Nädul got a twinkle in his eye. "I would like to think we could, by appearing only at night, confuse the soldiers into thinking the myths of werewolves are true. I am sure the Wärdez would cause even the bravest soldier to have nightmares; only waking ones! If Galbatorix knows of them, which I have serious doubts, he could only try to explain."

"Are the where you could get them quickly?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Nädul answered. "They are on this side of the sea, where it comes into Alagaésia. They await my commands."

Arya got a subtle smile on her face, and her eyes glowed bright. "Kiéra leading others, all who choose to take the bark and leaves of a pine tree, and Nädul with the Wärdez shall make two fine teams to scout the area around Gil'ead. Kiéra, you will look for the way they get clean water into the city, and foul it up. Nädul, let the Wärdez run loose at night. When Galbatorix's army sees them among the forests around the city, and even the outlying camps of soldiers, they shall panic because they do not have any reference to go on, except the stories of werewolves."

Kiéra and Nädul understood their assignments, and both gave their consent. Eragon regarded Nädul with a frown of someone deep in thought.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, you have a question?" Arya inquired.

"Aye," Eragon replied. "If Nädul could explain why the myths of werewolves exist. Surely, the Wärdez are the source of those folktales."

Nädul smiled. "Aye, it is true. Although when you meet a Wärdez, do not bring that up. They do not understand why humans have certain beliefs, superstitions if you will." Eragon smiled and Saphira pulled one lip up to reveal the sharp teeth in the dragon equivalent of laughter.

Arya tilted her head slightly down, and Kiéra and Nädul understood they needed vacate the space before the throne. "Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular, could you approach the throne?" Arya asked. Eragon nodded. He approached the throne with Saphira behind him, letting her tail drag across the ground. Arya surprised him by stepping down off the small platform, which held the throne.

Eragon started to place his fingers to his lips, but Arya reached out and caught them. "I owe you my life," Arya said calmly. "As long as I am Queen I will not require you to go through the traditional greeting." A mutter went through the elven lords and ladies, but their disapproval did not change Arya's mind. "Saphira, you are as wise as you are fierce. Truly, there is no higher being than you, and few dragons could match, nor would we survive, your fury."

_Well, at least she got that right_, Saphira said sarcastically. Blagden let out a few squawks, causing Saphira to turn over to him and say, _And little birds too! Do not tempt me to make your rhyme into reality._ Blagden almost fell off the chalice. Saphira added a huge chomp. Blagden took off toward the ceiling. _Humph!_

Eragon in his mind, said, _Saphira, let us see why we are here. If you want to eat a bird any other would be better than Blagden. _

_Oh, all right_, Saphira responded, followed by a snort.

"Niduen, you have something for Eragon," Arya commanded. Niduen stepped forward, and bowed to Eragon and Saphira. She held in her hands several rolled up scrolls, which looked old.

"Niduen, thank you for the clothes," Eragon said.

"The pleasure is mine," Niduen said. "I am giving this to you, and we will proceed in whatever way you determine is right." She held out the scrolls to Eragon, and he accepted them, though his eyes communicated he did not know what they were. "We did a search in the library of our records of the humans who settled in Palancar Valley. As you know the humans who came to this land settled there. Too many years have passed for records kept from that time by humans. However, we kept records. We started searching for you, but sadly we found your family arrived in the Valley only two generations before you, your great-grandfather. Before this, your ancestors lived near the town of Bullridge."

"After Galbatorix won, your great-grandfather moved his family up to Palancar Valley because he wanted to get as far away from Urû'baen and the Black King as possible." Niduen paused for a second, and Arya realized she wasn't sure whether this news would upset Eragon. Arya gestured for Niduen to continue. "But we did some checking for Queen Arya about other people who lived there who could well be long-lost descendants of King Palancar."

Eragon frowned thoughtfully. "We found the blood of King Palancar had thinned over the course of centuries." Niduen paused. "However, Katrina is a direct descendent of King Palancar. Those scrolls will prove her lineage. You only must decide who and when these scrolls shall come into her hands." Niduen bowed and then walked back to the place at the back.

Eragon took a few moments of thought, while Saphira snaked her head down to the scrolls, as if she could read them. "I will take these back to the Varden," Eragon said slowly. "I am sorry if it seems I do not trust you to carry these, but Katrina should hear it from me and not from an elf she has not met."

Arya inclined her head, agreeing. "Before we discuss further plans for fighting, there is something, which you must all learn of," Arya said. "The emerald green dragon egg hatched for Vanir." A few lords and ladies were aware of this, however the larger majority did not know this.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, how will you train Vanir and the emerald dragon?" Arya asked.

"Queen Arya Dröttning--" Eragon started to say.

"Please, do not refer to me by that name," Arya interrupted. "My mother is still alive. The honor of carrying 'Dröttning' belongs rightfully to her, and her alone."

"Forgive me, I did not know," Eragon stated.

"Forgiven and forgotten. Now, how will you train Vanir and the emerald dragon?" Arya questioned again, catching his eyes and communicating all was not as it seemed. Eragon obviously understood, and Saphira blew two puffs of smoke out of her nostrils. Arya knew Saphira held back on what she would normally have communicated to Arya.

"While you were asleep, after the battle," Eragon replied, giving her the luxury of not having her inner thoughts laid bare before any other elf. "I took Vanir and his dragon about a mile to the west of the Stone of Broken Eggs. There I carved out a field for Vanir to plant, grow and harvest a crop, all without magic. Out of the trees I sung him a plow and left Folkvír with instructions to pull the plow. Working the land should provide a chance to build his rapport with the dragon, and mastering the crops for a season will give Vanir a taste of the journey toward the destination, which is far more important than reaching the end."

"You are wise to do so," Arya complimented him. She noticed Eragon did not blush, something that he would have done last time they were in Ellesméra if she paid him a tribute.

"I have only to ask the elves to leave him alone during this time," Eragon said.

"How long will this take?" Arya inquired.

"As long as a crop takes to grow, three months to four, depending on what he chooses to grow," Eragon answered. Arya nodded.

She stepped to the side a little bit, then made it a command. "From this moment forward, I bar every elf from going to see Vanir, even as you go to the Stone of Broken Eggs to see Oromis and Glaedt's tomb." She glanced at Eragon, then added, "If Vanir approaches you then you may speak with him. You can tell him how wonderful his dragon is. Beware though, if you subject the newly hatched dragon to flattery he will take that as part of his makeup. Treat Vanir as you normally would and communicate to him your pleasure that he will become a rider, but do not act the way you did with Saphira, or else I am afraid the dragon will not train well. Even as we take measure of the Dragons and their Riders, we should recognize there was a brutal flaw in their minds, the total autonomy given them, and the praise we constantly gave them, which eventually lead to their demise."

Arya stepped back in front of Eragon. Saphira rustled her feet on the ground, not understanding_. I do not understand either_, Eragon told the sapphire blue dragon, which Arya could hear.

Arya stared at Eragon, the intensity of her gaze caused him to desire to turn away, but he could not. "I am not advocating the Dragons or Riders should come under the control of the elves. Queen Tarmunora had that part right. However, they became aloof, and frankly they put themselves above all others, thus causing their eventual downfall when Galbatorix turned toward evil."

"I do not understand what you are saying," Eragon told her. Saphira echoed her Riders comment.

"Nay, this time shall be different," Arya informed him.

"This does not help me," Eragon said vehemently. "What are you trying to say?"

"You swore an oath witnessed by me you would not give our location away, intend no harm to the elves, dwarves, Varden, or the race of dragons." Arya stopped for a minute. "Or have you forgotten the oaths you made? You have obligations to the Varden, the dwarves adopted you, and you have taken a home among the elves."

Eragon dropped his lower mouth, staring at Arya. Saphira said, _I understand what she are saying. The Dragon Riders will have their own place, however independence is not inferred. The humans, elves, and dwarves will check constantly to see your power does not grow corrupt. I think Arya means it as a blessing, as well as a means to not have the same problem with another Galbatorix._ _Of course, I as a Dragon, do not have to hold myself to the same standard. The only promise I have made is to repair the star sapphire once the dwarves gather every piece. _

Arya softly said, "I too have made vows, which I can no more break than you can. First, Saphira mentioned the vow she made to the dwarves. I, too, made a vow; I would ride Saphira and take the star sapphire back to its proper and glorious place. Beyond that, the oath I have taken, the yawë, the bond of trust; and tattooed it on my shoulder. By doing this I have chosen to pursue worthiness above all else."

She stopped and turned to Lord Däthedr. "What is the state of Ceunon?" She inquired.

"We have taken the city," he replied. "However, the first two elven boats we sent out onto the sea disappeared east of Vroengard. We changed tactics and took boats of the Empire and encountered no resistance. We will soon defeat Narda."

"And the state of Woodark Lake, the city of Terim and the city of Kuasta?"

"We have gained control of the pass through the Spine at the Lake," Däthedr answered. "We sent runners to Kuasta. The people of the city learned of all of Brom's accomplishments and gladly vowed to take their ships into the places we designated they should go."

"Good," Arya stated. "Then know this. As your Queen, I command you to wage war; as you have started, so you shall finish. Now, I relinquish the crown to Lord Däthedr, and he will keep it until Queen Islanzadí recovers. I have spent my life and have much left to do." Eragon, Saphira, and the rest of the elves in the room fell silent.

Finally, Däthedr spoke. "I will do this in trust only," he informed Arya. "I understand you have obligations that will keep you from maintaining the crown. That is, after all, what you accepted when you took the yawë. As soon as Islanzadí recovers I will immediately renounce the crown. In addition, I hold this in trust for the Dröttning House."

She reached up and pulled the crown off her head. Arya stepped down sideways, and forced the elven conclave to say, "King Däthedr!" She started to go, but stopped right at the door. Arya directed her eyes at Eragon. She smiled a bit, but definitely had a twinkle in her eye. Eragon nodded his head slowly_. Well played,_ Saphira added. She then left, going out down the corridor to the ante-room.

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

+ I tried to click on "Blagden", but instead I clicked on "Blodhgarm" and found out that he was a guard and had blue fur. Sounded kind of weird, but later on watched a video game based on a tv show, "Teen Titans". I thought immediately of Beast Boy (who can turn into a wide variety of animals). One of the things Beasy Boy of the game could turn into was a green "monster", which actually reminds me of werewolves. So, it came from "Teen Titans" and Nädul and the Wärdez resemble one of Beast Boy's things (though, come to think of it, the character came in the tv series when had a green liquid pour over him).

Note: Whew! Sorry this took so long. I had to write and rewrite every section. Also, I'm leaving Monday for an eight-day trip.


	70. Chapter 70

SICK – have a bad stomach bug that's going around. Be patient and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	71. Ch 71: The Doing Is the Thing

Chapter 71: The Doing Is the Thing

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya sighed as she watched birds flocking in the distance. She gently put her hand against the Menoa Tree and said quietly, "It is my wyrda to help, and mine alone." A sharp breeze blew around her, rustling the leaves on the ground and blowing at the skirt, which she wore. Then she quickly turned and walked away, going back to her quarters at Tialdarí Hall, where she strapped on her sword, buckled on her dagger and put the kali in place within her back tunic.

She became aware of someone outside her rooms, then smelled the sweet basil, which Eragon gave off since the change, which had been wrought on him during the Caretakers dance and the gift of the dragon that he bestowed on Eragon. She reached out with her mind until she felt the soft consciousness brush against hers. _"Eragon, come in,"_ Arya told him through his mind.

The doors opened, and Eragon walked in. Arya could see he had questions about what happened with her becoming Queen and handing it over to Däthedr after giving orders, which were permanent. "Tea?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you," Eragon answered.

Arya turned and crumbled dried leaves into two goblets, filled them with water and gave the invocation, "Boil." She then handed Eragon his goblet. He sipped it slowly, obviously wanting to say something, but not feeling he had the right to do so. "Saphira is hunting?" Arya inquired.

"Yes," Eragon responded.

"I thought Saphira's attempts to look more formidable than she already is were quite funny," Arya commented. "Given the situation."

Eragon grinned, as he caught the humor in her voice. "The encounter with the wild dragon made it impossible for her to see herself as fierce enough. She works, even now, at being fiercer. I am glad that she is hunting, I would not want you to have to endure her new 'manner'."

Arya realized she did not have time, so she got to the point. "Eragon Shadeslayer, what was the reaction to me taking the crown, giving a few orders, and then giving it away?"

"Some of the elf lords and ladies expressed surprise, but most did not," Eragon answered. "In fact, I will say it this way; those who know you best were only mildly shocked."

"King Däthedr?" She inquired. He was the most important of all the elves to understand why she did not keep the crown.

"_Lord_ Däthedr," Eragon corrected her. Arya furled her brows and pressed her lips together. "He understands fully _why_ you passed over the crown, whereas there were some who simply knew _what_ you had done. For those elves who do not understand why, they view your passing the crown to Lord Däthedr as a stop-gap until Queen Islanzadí recovers."

"It is a stop-gap until she recovers!" Arya said so strongly that Eragon took a step backwards. "She is going to recover, but I cannot wait until she does! No, the elves will go beyond just helping the Varden. We will face the Black King and either he will perish or we will!" Arya had an intense fire in her eyes, making them glow with anger, determination, and grit.

"Then you have accomplished what you set out to do," Eragon commented.

Arya bristled. "Do not presume to know much about what I set out to do!" She sharply said. Eragon took a step backwards, and spilled some tea from his goblet. Arya sighed, then said in a softer tone, "I am sorry for my outburst."

"I only meant you have committed your life to becoming worthy again, though I do not agree it was ever not worthy, nor am I fully aware of all that it entails, however the elves are now responding fully."

"And it only took Fäolin burning a sixth of the forest to show them," Arya commented bitterly. Eragon held her glance for a moment. She could tell he did not agree with her. Once again she sighed, slumping down on the edge of her desk. "I am just glad for my feelings having changed, and not being aware enough to notice. My arrogance and failure to see what was in my own heart came to my favor." She held up her hand to stop Eragon before he could comment further. She knew Eragon wanted to take exception with the premise. However, she knew the truth.

Eragon stumbled around awkwardly, searching for something to say, yet finding nothing. The awkward pause, which followed, made Arya aware of Eragon holding something back. Something he desperately wished to share. Yet Arya did not find fault with Eragon, she just knew she desperately needed time to process all that happened and recognizing time was the one factor she did not have. Glancing over at Eragon, Arya remembered the thought she had in the throne room, _"Nay, Eragon is wiser than to show himself as a fool."_

"What about you?" Arya pressed. He backed up, wondering what she asked of him. "I mean how did _you_ personally feel about my acceptance of the crown? By personally, I mean I had no time to tell you beforehand."

Eragon answered with great dignity, "I did not expect you would take the crown." He then smiled halfheartedly. "It surprised me, but I could understand why you were doing it."

"So you think I should have kept the crown?"

"Nay, I did not say that," Eragon protested.

Arya smiled then, relieving his discomfort. She placed her goblet down on the table and turned her attention to the reality of why Eragon had come. "Eragon, you showed remarkable composure, and innovative thinking about how to train Vanir and his young dragon."

Eragon pulled his eyebrows close. "I was not sure that training regimen would be acceptable, given the status of the elven lords and ladies."

"Do not apologize for any of your actions. You are the leader of the Dragon Riders," Arya implored him. Eragon frowned. "As far as any power the elves have over you, it is as dust in the wind. Frankly, we need you. However, I was not speaking of your mere performance in announcing the training. I was speaking of the actual training."

"What do you think?" Eragon asked. He waited to see what she would say, giving Arya the distinct impression that her thoughts were most important.

"I never would have thought it," Arya replied in an even voice, not giving away anything as far as where she stood on the whole matter.

Eragon sighed. "I just took something Oromis-ebrithil mentioned in passing, it had to do with Saphira. He conjectured that perhaps the Riders had gotten rigid in their training. They did not have to face any of the harsh truths of the world. Plus, the training Brom gave me is invaluable. I would not be the same Dragon Rider if it had not been for him. Just like the bond that Saphira and I is stronger now because of the time we spent the first couple of months after she hatched."

Arya smiled a bit, letting him know she approved of his actions.

"Why did you call me 'Eragon the Second'?" He questioned.

"I did nothing that was not the truth," Arya responded. "You are the leader of the next generation of dragon riders, just as he was the leader of dragon riders as a whole." Eragon nodded, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That is a lot to hope for."

"That is the lot chosen for you when Saphira hatched for you and you alone," Arya stated. "Remember, you have entered a pact more ancient and powerful, but you know more about this now."

"Yes," Eragon answered.

Arya pursed her lips. She thoughtfully said, "I do think that Saphira will find a mate. Having spent some time reflecting on the orange-brown dragon who presented itself to us, I feel in my heart that she wanted to show us, and you and Saphira, there are more dragons, hidden away up north."

Eragon glanced at her, hope shining in his eyes. He then cursed. "Hellfire! I cannot see how we can travel with the war going on and a new Rider to train, not to mention my own problem of finding my true name."

Arya laughed. Eragon looked up, startled. For a moment it took Arya to calm herself down, then she calmly said, "Angela. She will go north if given invitation, which it was by the wild dragon who appeared before us."

"Angela?"

"Yes, Angela," Arya said sharply. "Have you not wondered how and why she hid away when in Farthen Dûr? Or why the Twins dare not attempt to break into her mind because doing so would leave them mindless? Or why Solembum is with her? Werecats do not go to a place, or spend time with someone irrelevant. Nay, for all her uniqueness in using language and tests to prove that a toad is a frog, which is meaningless because they have different names in the ancient language, Angela is more powerful than you might realize."

"She told my fortune with dragon knuckles," Eragon said as a question.

"I am not at liberty to tell you the circumstances with which she got the knuckles, but know she took a dangerous chance to get them." Arya saw Eragon's uncertainty. Well, she could relieve him of some of that. "They did not come from Glaedr, but a wild dragon, long dead. Eragon, I think your plan to train Vanir is brilliant. Especially since you isolate him and his dragon, something you acknowledged yourself had beneficial effects of with Saphira. You would not change the time you spent with her even if events in the future changed. Did I understand you clearly?" Eragon nodded his agreement. "You have taken what Brom taught you, added what Oromis and Glaedr taught you, and come up with your own way, which has some of both, but also the differences, which come from your own experience."

"Spoken by the Queen of the Elves for the short time you were that?" Eragon asked.

Arya laughed again. "Nay, spoken as a friend," she said. Then a tendril of a thought went through her head. She shared ruefully, "Eragon, you are true of heart. The first time you contacted me, I sensed it. Oh, I was wary, but your pitiful attempt to communicate in the ancient tongue convinced me you were who you said you were."

"My pitiful attempt?"

"Yes," Arya emphasized, but with laughter in her voice. "However, it proved your heart. So I decided to see who this was who set me free."

Eragon grinned. "Or you would have crushed my mind until I could say no more than a two-year old," he remarked.

"I would have crushed your mind until you were dead," Arya stated. Eragon's smile went away because of the serious nature of what she shared.

Arya continued. "I made you take vows more binding than death, but I trusted you. For the first time I felt I would live, because you would not give up, no matter the distance. Your heart has an innocence, not as if put on a scale to weigh whether you are innocent or guilty. We are in a war, and with war always comes collateral damage. The innocent die with the guilty. We are all guilty in that way, but you would have to weigh in on it being a 'just war'. I will walk through the burned forest and weep; yet I also know if that is the price of being free from Galbatorix, then so it shall be. Now, you have gone through two major battles, as well as minor skirmishes, and still the part of your heart remains innocent."

Eragon did not say anything for a moment. Finally, he said slowly, "Sometimes I get the feeling from certain elves that look down on me because I am a human."

"Not I," Arya quickly stated. "Remember, _I_ with Brom's help, set up the conditions, which would keep you independent. I thought having the egg hatch for a human would prove better in the long run. Of course, I never dreamed that it would turn out the way it did…yet I am happy it did. Although, I have to admit I held a certain distance from the members of the Varden and the dwarves. Arrogant, I was." Arya put her hands up to stop Eragon's protest. "I said I was, but I think I am not anymore. Vain, yes, definitely, but not arrogant. I guess it took me being away from here for most of seventy years and then coming back as I have to realize elves are not as different as we like to think we are."

"I appreciate you sharing this with me," Eragon commented, to which he received a knowing nod. Arya loved Ellesméra, but she had forsaken living in the Pinewood City to serve the greater purpose of the elves. Now, she shared with Eragon something profoundly hers, and he recognized what she had done.

"What did you think of me taking the crown?" She asked again, wanting to find out where his heart was on the matter.

Eragon pursed his lips. His answer was a longtime in coming, "I doubt you will ever have to worry. The crown fit you."

"But—"

Eragon grinned. "But I am glad you are not Queen now," he told her. Arya crossed her arms and looked deep into his eyes. Eragon flushed. "I am sorry. It was a shock, and all I could do to not act capricious."

Arya smiled at him. "I am sorry for not telling you beforehand. There just wasn't time. Though I am sorry Fäolin wreaked such destruction, I feared it would be worse, that Ellesméra and the surrounding forest would face the wrath of Galbatorix."

"He destroyed much! How can you say—"

Arya interrupted him. "Do you feel anger about Garrow, who was a father to you? And Roran having to lead all of Carvahall to Surda?" Eragon nodded. "Do you feel the pain the dwarves have suffered?" Eragon again nodded. "Then why should we expect a different outcome? No, some of us hide away in our forest, not recognizing the war, which rages all around us. I will mourn the burned forest, and I will take comfort in the song the elves will sing to get it to grow again. I will fight to my dying breath even more to see Galbatorix destroyed!" Arya's eyes flashed emerald turning darker with the way light shone in the room. Arya closed her eyes and shook her head. She reached out and grabbed Eragon by the arm, her look boring into his eyes. "I promised I would help you find your true name. I fear that was the most damaging part of Fäolin's rampage."

"Thank you," Eragon said, gratefulness evident in his voice, even as his face flushed. Arya knew she communicated to him how important finding his true name was; the only way, according to Solembum, for this war to end. Arya felt shame of the central place, which she took in this, which could not have happened if she had just opened her eyes to the truth. Arya took her goblet of tea and poured it out.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked.

"To mourn the forest and then to see Rhunön," Arya replied, stating only half the truth.

"Then I will not keep you any longer," Eragon stated.

"May the stars watch over you." Arya gripped his arm once more and left through the door, trusting he would find his way out. She walked quickly over to see Islanzadí, but stopped at the threshold of the doorway. Arya shook her head violently. She would not go into her mother as if she were saying good-bye. _"My mother will live!"_ She said internally, defiant to a fault. Quickly she turned and left before any of the elven healers could know she was there.

It took Arya a while to walk through the forest, burned now beyond recognition. She stopped next to the stump of what had been a healthy maple tree. There, with tears flowing down her face, Arya sang to the tree and saw it did nothing. She redoubled her efforts, finally seeing a little fresh sap.

"I could not sing properly if I took years," Arya muttered. As she got up she noticed how everyone paid her respects, beyond the normal customs. They had obviously known of what transpired in the Throne Room, and a grateful Arya recognized they gave her the cordiality normally reserved for a Queen. Arya had a stray thought, which drew her up for a moment. She felt even before she became Queen, for as brief a time as she wore the crown, that she walked alone among the elves. Perhaps this was simply an illusion creeping up overtime as she spent more time among humans and dwarves. She shook her head. She could not take even a moment to consider that when she knew what currently drove her.

Arya reached the place she had come, and brushing off a thought about not disturbing Rhunön now, she entered through the tunnel of dogwood trees into the atrium of the house grown from the tree. Rhunön pounded away at a piece of metal. Arya stood there quietly for a second. Rhunön finally deigned to stop what she did, and turned to regard Arya for a second. Then she turned back to the metal she worked.

"Do you know why I am here?" Arya asked.

"Of course," Rhunön replied. "The question is do you know why you are here?"

"I came to thank you for the 'instrument' you gave to me," Arya said dryly. "It came in handy in taking Fäolin's head off."

"Ackhh," Rhunön complained. "As I told you before, the idea for it came from me working on the wing of the wren, and when I had made it so, it reminded me of a kali. Thus, I fashioned it that way."

"But you knew when you gave it to me that I would use it as a weapon," Arya responded. "Or else why would you have placed such a sharp edge on it?" Rhunön just waved her hand at Arya. "You took an oath that you would never make an instrument, which could create death and destruction."

"I meant swords, mainly," Rhunön said.

To that, Arya unbuckled her sword in its sheath and held it out for Rhunön to see. "Yet, you made this for me."

"Nay, I just took what King Evandar had and reforged it to fit you," Rhunön gruffly said. Arya turned to hang her sword on a hook on the nearest wall. "So, you are going to do this, huh?" She asked.

Arya answered, "Yes." Rhunön already knew what she did. "Rhunön, the green dragon egg hatched for Vanir. When his training is complete, he should receive a sword to match his dragon, yet none of the blades from the Wyrdfell recovered had that particular color."

"I vowed never to make Dragon Rider's swords again, because of how they became evil, slaughtering dragons, elves, dwarves and humans alike!" Rhunön snapped.

"What if during the process of forging you included a ward stronger than any elf's life the sword could only work for good?" Arya asked.

"Galbatorix was a good person, before his dragon died," Rhunön retorted. "Besides, who's to judge the rightness of any action taken against any living being. Are you prepared to be the judge?"

"Surely there must be a way." Arya persisted, even as she gave assent to Rhunön's words.

"And I suppose you want me to find it, and while I am at it, I will discover the true name of the ancient language!" Rhunön exploded. Arya scowled. "Besides, I do not have any material to forge new blades with."

"You know where the vein of mineral is," Arya commented.+ "No one else knows." Rhunön turned back to her forge, and used a stick to turn the coal so more of the flame would come up on the metal. "You can ask Gilderien the Wise or even Angela when she comes. They are wise enough to know if there is any way."

"Angela is coming here?" Rhunön spit out.

"Possibly," Arya answered, puzzled by Rhunön's reaction to Angela. "What is it that you have against Angela?" She inquired.

"Nothing against her," Rhunön answered with a scowl. "She just talks a lot about a little. Unfortunately, you have to listen to her wide knowledge of every tongue until she lets slip the piece of information you are looking for. Like digging through a thousand pounds of rock to find the one piece of gold. I have my work, which will surely suffer when Angela and that werecat come."

"Yet the fact Solembum does hang around her is cause for you to take a little time away from your toiling," Arya pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Rhunön said, exasperated. Arya tapped her sword, and searched through some clothing until she found a few pieces, which would work. She glanced over at Rhunön, and saw the approval in her eyes. "So, you are going. Well, I suppose if you live I will see you again. If not, then farewell as you pass beyond the borders of our world into the Void."

Arya laughed ruefully, aware Rhunön meant exactly what she said. "Who knows? Perhaps the wyrm will bite its own tail yet again."

"Begone! I am weary of this talk and have much to do that is no longer just for my own enjoyment." Rhunön turned to pluck the lid off the forge, retrieved a pair of tongs, and plucked the metal up and placed it into the forge. Arya knew the signal for her to leave, and she had almost entered the dogwood tree tunnel, when she heard Rhunön say, "Be careful, Arya Dröttningu."

Arya stopped, turned back to see Rhunön still working the forge. She sighed, and then turned again to go through the tunnel of trees. No one knew where her destination lay, or even that she would go. As she started running, she set her jaw in a determined clench. Arya would not leave things as they were. _"Walking into a bear's cave just as he wakes from his hibernation,"_ she ruefully thought.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

+ I heard rumors Eragon finds some metal under the Menoa Tree that came from outer space, I think. Thought, "Cool," and so I just made up that Rhunön knows where to find this one vein of metal, and that is what she made the Dragon Riders' swords from.


	72. Ch 72: Through the Looking Glass, Part 2

Chapter 72: Through the Looking Glass, Part 2

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya reached the edge of Du Weldenvarden, stopped, and perused the forest behind her. Tears would come but she could not afford, nor would she want to have anything stop her from what she did now. _"Perhaps,"_ Arya thought ruefully, _"This is the last act I accomplish for my people."_ The smell of burned forest almost gagged her, and for the fifth time since leaving Rhunön's she muttered an incantation with the purpose of lessening the effect. Sure, she could block it out, but doing so would rob her of the defiance the stench gave heed to. Never would she forget what Fäolin did to the forest, and the justice performed when she cut off his head with the kali.

The design of the kali caught Arya off-guard. Rhunön knew what Arya would use it for, yet she made it all the same. The design came from the wings of the wren, which morphed into a kali, and the unusual trait that it was metal, and not wood as they normally were. Rhunön knew, yet she made the kali, and further, she sharpened the edges for an instrument of war. Rhunön knew Arya would use it justly, which she did. She knew about the oath, which Rhunön took. It dawned on Arya the reason Rhunön made the kali for Arya was because she proved her worth in the period of torture under the Shade.

As Arya left Rhunön's, she considered all the factors surrounding the kali, and had decided that no one could use the kali, except Arya. Who knows what would happen if the Arya lost the weapon, or worse yet, had it taken away from her when captured? She guessed the kali would not allow anyone to pick it up and use it, because of the magic used in making it. She could feel the magic even now. Where Arya went she could not carry a sword, however the kali she could keep hidden, with her dagger. She must remember to thank Rhunön, if she ever made it back.

She could hear the cry of a gryfalcon in the distance, but as the shriek was not because of danger, she ignored it. Arya turned and started running again, this time going southwest, staying near the edge of Du Weldenvarden. As the running became rout, she began to think of what she did; or what her reaction had been to Vanir asking for help, literally scared out of his whit's by the green dragon's hatching. The scene was hilarious and it broke something within her that led to her rushing out of the cave because she wanted, no, she needed to be alone. Eragon understood. Perhaps she had not given him the credit he deserved. No matter, all the pain, heartache, and good times as well, for the last seventy years, poured out of her. She noticed a difference in herself, and that was the important thing.

Day turned to night and Arya paused to eat some bread and nuts she brought along. After a brief rest she started away from the relative safety of the elves' forest. Her next destination had trees just as thick as the ones of Du Weldenvarden, because at one time, long ago, elven songs wove through the branches, roots and barks. Arya successfully made that section by nightfall. Climbing up into the trees, she made her way into the forest leaping from one tree to another, finally getting into a good rhythm and moving swiftly through the evergreens.

Arya then heard a 'sound'. She paused, listening intently, yet she did not hear it again. So she jumped from one tree's branches to another. When Arya had gone another league she heard it again, and stopped. She sat down on a branch, pulling out some bread to pretend she had stopped to eat. Finally, she closed her eyes and lain back against the huge trunk of the evergreen, feigning draumr kópa. For a half-an-hour nothing happened, but she did not give up so easily, and at last she heard the sound again. What it was she did not know, but she was not alone. Deciding on her next course of action, Arya stood to her feet and started running double-time. When she felt enough space had passed, she doubled around and to where she would come up on the back of whatever it was.

Arya uttered a spell to silence whatever noise she made, inaudible to human ears, but she knew she wasn't dealing with a human before. As she moved around the tree silently, she heard laughter first, then saw only the smile of a cat, except for the two long fangs, which hung out over the bottom part of the mouth. She finally identified what or rather, who it was.

"Maud?" She asked. The almost invisible werecat's smile deepened. "What are you doing here?" Arya asked.

_Following you, of course,_ Maud responded.

"Why?"

_Because you go into the dragon's den_, _and if you are not careful the dragon will eat you_, Maud answered quickly, as if stating the obvious. Arya frowned. _You should be grateful, you are finally doing something that is interesting. Besides, who knows when you will need my help? But know that before this is over you will need me.  
_

Arya scowled. The notion she only now did something worthy of a werecat's interest had a certain sense of perversity, and yet she knew for a werecat to follow her from Ellesméra meant what she did now was noteworthy. She also knew if Maud said she would need her help, then she would. Arya acknowledged the truthfulness of what Maud said.

"What I am doing is right?" Arya questioned her.

_Undoubtedly_, Maud answered.

"But this is such a small thing compared with the overall war against Galbatorix."

_Is it?_ Maud questioned Arya now. _Even the smallest grain of sand is part of a greater whole. You might not notice, until a storm hits and blows the sand away, and then you wish you had that one piece of sand back. _

"So, tell me, does the wyrm get eaten this time?" Arya asked.

_That's not for me to decide_, Maud answered.

"Great," Arya replied sarcastically.

_Do I detect that you lack gratitude toward me?_ Maud questioned.

"Nay," Arya responded swiftly.

_I did not think so_, Maud stated. _Remember, if you save a life, then it is as if you had saved the world_.+

Arya crossed her arms, then sighed, dropping her arms down to her side. "I will then say I am grateful for your help," Arya told her.

_I am known as the Watcher_, Maud said. _Now you need watching._ Arya bowed her head as she expressed recognition of the truth of what Maud said. The mouth chuckled once more, and then disappeared slowly. _You will not see me again until you need me. But do not worry, I will be there when the time comes. _

Arya stood there high above the ground, staring at the place Maud had just occupied. She didn't know exactly what to make of Maud saying if she saved one life, then she saved the whole world. "No," Arya observed. "She did not say 'I saved the whole world', she said it is 'as if you saved the whole world'." She turned jumping to one tree and then another, pondering for a while the meaning of what Maud shared.

Soon, the evergreen forest ended, and so Arya dropped to the ground. She decided she would take the route straight toward the Ramr River where it crossed near Bullridge. Of course, no one could notice her, so she set her mind that she could not stop to help the citizens of Alagaësia unless it involved Galbatorix's chief men. She would intervene if she saw that, but nothing else could cause her to break away from the errand she was now on.

Arya made her way down toward the river, keeping off to the side of any well-worn trail, and doubly far away from any road. She stopped briefly to eat and rest, until she came on the Ramr River. Arya sat down and quickly weaved a boat them spoke words of magic towards it to grow. She pushed the boat out until the water rushed past. She then climbed into the boat and directed its course across the river. Once there, she got out and commanded the boat to float alongside her, until she reached another section of the river. Arya pushed the boat out and directed it with her voice to the other side, and then took the boat into the brush by the ridges of hills, which lay alongside the next portion of her journey.

She released the boat, and headed south, between the ridge and the river. Arya made her way past the river entirely and continued moving southward though she faded into the small trees and thick brush. Finally, Arya made her way out of the bottom of the first hill and crossed through until she reached the point almost past the second hill. Arya put on her disguise there.

Arya started a fire and burned several large pieces of wood. As the fire ceased its existence, she picked up the ashes, and scrubbed them into her hair, not stopping until she had gray hair. She released magic to bind it in place. She then placed the old travel cloak on her body, so she would appear poor. Finally, Arya blurred her hands until they looked old and cracked, and disguised her face in much the same way. She picked out a branch and magically polished it, however not too bright, for in that she would have to appear poor also.

She then took a bauble out of the old leather pouch, placed it within an old piece of leather, and tied it as a necklace. The bauble did not appear extraordinary. In fact, it seemed ordinary, and worthless, when in fact it contained a powerful ward that made Arya seem like she wasn't using magic when if fact, she was. It would normally deny most people the reality of magic, or with someone skilled at detecting magic, they would think that it came from someone in the vicinity. Nobody would know enough to look out for an old woman, wobbling on her cane.

A hawk cried out overhead, which immediately caused Arya to duck down, watch for a moment and see if it belonged to an earl. Reaching tentatively out, she touched the hawk's mind and then pulled back. Arya sighed. The wild hawk did not belong to anybody. Arya then started moving slowly toward the main road. She hoped to find a large group of people who were going into the city, which she could attach herself to and thus enter the city as part of the overall group.

As she moved south, Arya began to feel a weight of the past here in this place. She paused at the top of a small hill, which overlooked the main road, and beyond that lay Ilirea, the place of her father's killing. She didn't expect it would have such an effect on her now, one hundred years after coming to the battlefields with her mother and seeing her father, mauled. She had run up to her father, crying out his name, not understanding why he would not wake up. Däthedr took her away, while Islanzadí knelt down over his body. Arya scowled.

"Ilerea," she spit out. "No, it is not Ilerea anymore. It is now Urû'baen. The beautiful place is now gone, swallowed up by Galbatorix's madness. I look, but my eyes don not see anything other than run-down gray stones and nothing about it which is living." Arya's thoughts were in turmoil. She had not considered what exactly this trip would bring up concerning Evandar's death. Arya pondered what exactly she felt. Anger. Hate. Vengeance. Restitution. Galbatorix's head skewered on a platter. As she weighed it over in her mind about how she could kill Galbatorix in any and every way possible, it occurred to her if it were easy, the Varden would have done so a long time ago.

"Agh." Arya glowered as the reality sunk in once more. Here was neither the time nor the place to do something impossible. As much as it hurt her, Arya had enough discipline to put those thoughts concerning her father far away in the recesses of her mind, replacing them with the task at hand.

Arya muttered, "How do I even know I will succeed? I might as well sign a death warrant for my life taking this risk. Yet, I have to do this, get into the city, into the castle where my closest friend might be alive." Nevertheless, if Arya fell into the clutches of Galbatorix, Glenwing would risk everything to attempt to free her.

As she surveyed the road, keeping an eye out for a caravan she could join unnoticed, the words uttered by Fäolin rang out in her mind. "Glenwing _is_ a fool." Arya caught this when he shared it. Whatever his intentions were for her to react, or more likely the madness, which overtook Fäolin and caused him to say it with no thought she would take it seriously. She might be a fool as well, and die in this place, yet Arya could not in good conscience leave Glenwing to suffer in Galbatorix's clutches. He was her closest friend. It would be preferable for her to die with him than to leave the destination without accomplishing anything. She would not!

Soon, she saw a caravan large enough for her to join without raising suspicion. Arya silently moved down the hill, to the road which cut across the plains to reach in the distance, Urû'baen.

Maud's words echoed in her mind_—Because you go into the dragon's den_, _and if you are not careful the dragon will eat you_.

* * *

0000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

+ This is a Jewish belief.

Note: to all who have reviewed the last chapter, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I will soon.

Note #2: The Arizona Cardinals are playing, at home, for a chance to go to the Super Bowl! Yeah, baby! (I am a woman, I just love football). So, after the throwing up part, I'm also watching the playoffs.

Note #3: This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I felt the story would flow better if I made the chapter break here.


	73. Ch 73: Into the Dragon's Den

Chapter 73: Into the Dragon's Den

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note #2: See below the chapter.

* * *

000

* * *

As Arya moved down silently, she sized up the people who made up the caravan. At the front, there were people who were not poor; rather they transported two large carts of grain. A group of people followed them who were in someway related to one another. At the back there were a few old women and one old man, walking furiously to keep pace, but they traveled at such a slow pace they slowed down the pace of the caravan. Arya jogged down, not making a sound as she approached. She followed closely for a little bit, and then she saw the chance.

Leaping forward, she landed next to an old woman who had dropped her cane and struggled to find it. Arya got to the place, picked up the cane and handed it to the old woman. "Here, don't ya go losin' this," Arya said, disguising her voice like an old woman's.

"Oh, my, thank ya'," the women answered. "Who are ya'?" The old woman squinted as she waited with some confusion.

"Oh, nobod' special," Arya told her. "I'm from a farm outs'de the town." She did not know if the old women would buy that, Arya had guessed at her coming from the town.

"Are ya' from near ol' man Miller's place?" The old woman asked. Arya seized the opportunity and answered she was. "And here ya' go helping someone like me." Arya replied that someone had to help her, and none of the other people in the caravan would. "Ya', we ole women gotta stick together." Arya agreed with her, thankful she could pass herself off as an old woman who came from a nearby farm.

As the caravan moved slowly along, Arya picked up a few facts from conversations she could overhear. This particular caravan came from Bullridge and the farms of people who lived within a half-a-league around the town. They were going to Urû'baen because Galbatorix had arranged a "celebration" in the city, obviously to continue with his charade of being a "good ruler" when, in fact he clearly was not.

The old woman started a conversation with her, but soon Arya realized that she rambled. Because of this, Arya did not feel a need to pay attention, and thus blocked her out. Suddenly, many people in the caravan shouted and pointed at Urû'baen. Arya looked to see what the fuss was, and she gasped. Shurikan, the black dragon had taken off and now flew in an ever-widening circle above the Black King's city. As his track grew further and further away from the city, Arya's heart dropped. Would the necklace work? Did she want it to work?

Shurikan altered his course, coming to hover over a small convoy of two carts. He roared, causing them to duck, but then left them alone.

Arya watched as Shurikan changed directions in his flight, until she could feel the wind that came from his beating wings. Instinctively, she clutched the old woman's arm as they both ducked as his shadow crossed them. A child cried, with a woman too scared to do anything. A few goats ran away into the tall grass near their owners, who did not move to do anything about it. As Shurikan looked them over, debasing fear and dead washed over her. She trembled in a way, which she had never before done. As Shurikan made a quick snap with his jaws, she gazed on him, afraid.

As she fought the fear, which grew inside her, the magic of elves took over. Arya began to see there was an illusion that emanated from Shurikan-- he was untouchable. Arya thought of Glaedr and in all the time she knew him he radiated instant obedience to his and Oromis' words because they had weight behind them. Glaedr could take Shurikan in a fight, as long as their Riders did not become involved. Why did Oromis choose the time to spend by himself? And why did he choose death by facing Murtagh and Thorn? He simply could have gathered enough elven magicians to make sure that Murtagh could not affect anything.

Arya would have reconsidered everything she believed about Oromis' death on the Crags of Tel'naeír. However, she could not because she had to carry out her mission. Arya focused again on the black dragon.

Even in the dyeing light, Shurikan glimmered with pure blackness and eyes of darkness. He removed all doubt of his abject malevolence. He shuffled his wings, and the ground shook below them. Arya did not realize all of these years Shurikan had become twisted by his 'relationship' with Galbatorix. She had always put Galbatorix in one corner of her mind as the one of the two responsible for all the evil and so Shurikan was just the product of the black magic he used. Now, facing the black dragon, she knew that Shurikan himself had no hope for redemption. Arya should have known this all along, but because she elevated the Dragons above their Riders she wrongly assumed what the truth was.

Calming herself from the fear that gripped her, and the turbulent thoughts that filled her mind, Arya glanced at Shurikan's eyes, and the expression on his face. Suddenly he roared— a deafening sound. _Who dares to come into Urû'baen with magic?_ The black dragon demanded; his deep voice tinged with utter contempt. Arya thought she vaguely 'heard' with her mind an echo of thousands of voices, crying to get out. She also realized few people knew that a dragon could communicate, and there were some who, even now, could not hear him. He glared at the people who cowered before him, and then sniffed the air, like a condor circling its prey. Then, just as quickly as he had landed, his head thrust out to grab a woman near the center of the caravan.

She barely got out a couple of words when Shurikan clamped down on her and lifting into the air, let her body fall in pieces back to the ground. _That is a death penalty offense_, Shurikan growled, then roared one last time, turned away and flew back to the city. A man slipped to the ground, sobbing over the corpse. Everyone else stood and looked on with horror written on their faces. "Jigar, what did she do 'rong?" A man asked. Jigar just gazed up at him not understanding why Shurikan had done this.

"Well, it's plain and simpl', Luke," a woman said angrily. "He nevar tole' us his wife was a magic user." Jigar looked at him with sheer confusion. "C'mon, we best be goin'," the woman stated. "If we don't hurrey they'll shut us out!"

"But what 'bout Jigar? What do we do wit' him? How is he goin' to bury his wife?" The man asked.

The woman gave a stern rebuke. "He shouldn't have evar com' with us. He must hav' known. Though why he would let his wife learn magic, I's a don't know. We should let em worry about burying her. He is an outcast from our group. Let no 'ne from here ever see him again." With that, she turned and grabbed the horse hooked up to the cart near her and started pulling it. The horse neighed in protest and knocked the woman down as it raised its two front hoofs off the ground in protest. It took Arya everything she had to keep from going to the horse's aid. If they were at any other place, she could sing a song and quiet the horse down.

After a little bit, and with several strikes with a switch, the man got the horse moving again. The old woman next to her held her arm, but did not start any conversation with Arya. With no more sound they made their way past Jigar and his fallen wife, most of the people turning their heads away from him.

Arya had some compassion for Jigar. Deftly, she moved leaving the old woman alone to Jigar's side. "You should not stay here, nor return to your dwelling place. Galbatorix is evil. You should make haste and depart for Surda." Jigar stared at Arya with confusion. Arya revealed her elven identity for a split second so Jigar could understand. His eyes grew wide and then he turned toward the caravan, which moved off in the distance.

Jigar started to shout, wanting to let the leaders of the caravan know they carried an elf in their midst, but Arya moved swiftly. She drew her dagger and thrust it into Jigar's chest, holding it for just a second as she caught Jigar in her arms. The magic that swirled around Arya made sure the rest of the caravan would not see what happened. "You are the one who uses magic," Jigar quivered, his lifeblood slowly slipping away. "Her' to get you'r revenge?" He asked voice barely above a whisper.

"Not revenge, I am only here to rescue a fellow elf whom Galbatorix took as prisoner a year and a half ago," Arya answered, with a cold, hard voice. Jigar could not understand the meaning of those words, but it mattered little for the life quickly ebbed out of him. Arya pulled the dagger out and quickly returned it to a hidden place. She let Jigar fall to the ground and then uttered a few words so the rest of the people in the caravan would not miss him. Arya gazed upwards and saw a gathering of vultures drawn by the blood. Arya nodded. The necklace worked.

She then moved quickly and took her post as the old woman's guide, not paying attention to her words of gratitude. Arya gripped the old woman's shoulder the rest of the way into the city. They stopped briefly while Galbatorix's guards questioned them. When the answers they gave proved satisfactory the only matter left was for the guards to do a presumptive check to see if they had any weapons on them. Or if there was anything in the caravan that could become a weapon. Arya tensed as the guards moved down the caravan, then waited as they stopped before her and the old woman.

"Don't think they have weapons, Carlug. Unless you want to get your hands dirty?" The head guard asked. The other guards laughed as Carlug turned his nose up and gestured them through. As Arya and the old woman walked through the gates into the city, they felt the doors slam shut behind them. Arya relaxed. Now all she had to do was find a way to disengage from the caravan. As she listened intently to what the leaders of the caravan were talking about, she realized they had arranged beforehand. Then the civil conversation turned into an argument over Jilag's wife, and how she could possibly know anything about magic.

A third party came up to remind them a person they had arranged to keep their livestock and carts would only forgive them for being late, as they now were. Arya gazed around her and saw no place where the beggars congregated. Did Galbatorix even allow them to stay alive? Yes, he had to. He could not risk alienating the people whom obviously loved him and still considered him a great leader_. "What few that do are all here in the city now,"_ Arya considered. She knew she could make a distraction, which would change the course of the feelings of the people in the city, but if she did that she would not rescue Glenwing.

Arya felt the old woman next to her stumble, and she reached out and caught her. "Oh, thank ye', dear," the old woman professed exuberantly. Internally, Arya scowled, but she did not let that have any effect on her outward appearance. Instead, she just nodded even as she decided to look below the surface to find out what people thought about Galbatorix. So, she tuned her mind into 'listening' to everything that went on around her.

She discovered a certain group of people who did not necessarily like the Black King. However, they feared the Varden, the elves and the dwarves. Even more than these, they feared the Urgals and saw Galbatorix's protection as the only way to escape what they could only imagine would be horrible deaths. They were noncommittal about the King, but from the oldest man to the youngest girl they feared Shurikan. Again, they inexplicably had a certain outward aspect for Galbatorix as protection from the black dragon, when in reality Galbatorix had made him evil. They considered the Raz'acs good because they hunted the blue dragon, which they came to fear.

"_It is the most complex thought patterns, or the most simple, which rejects the obvious for the easiest appearance,"_ Arya considered internally. Suddenly, the group stopped and Arya ran into a child. He didn't even respond, just growled in disgust. The old woman did not even notice. Arya had to get away now, because they went into the stables or into the inn next to the stables. She pushed ahead, leading the old woman until she came right upon the larger group. Then Arya simply said she would come after her. The old woman nodded, and pushed forward until she bumped into a middle-aged man. Arya heard the man give an expletive, and then firmly take the old woman by the left arm. Arya slipped away as she heard the old woman tell the man she had help from 'an old woman from near the Miller's place'. The man rolled his eyes and jerked her forward, not listening while she babbled away about Arya.

The sun set so she had to find refuge quickly. As she glanced around, she noted an eating establishment with an alley to the left of it. There were a few beggars who gathered around the garbage. Arya made her way over, making sure her gait had a gimp in it, and her body tilted forward over her cane. When she arrived, the man told her to get in back of the line or if she did not have the strength to make it, she could go to the nearest place where people begged. Arya gathered from his body language the place wasn't far. As she turned to leave, he pushed her causing her to have to make herself not react in the way as an elf she would do, but fall to the ground and groan. The man laughed as he kicked her. She scuttled out of distance for him to do anything else, picked herself up and went toward the place where beggars stayed.

Darkness fell before she arrived at the beggars' place, which proved an advantage for Arya as she simply slipped in an unoccupied place. "Who're you?" One of the beggars asked.

"Nobod'," Arya answered, masking her voice like an old woman.

"Humph. Stay over on your side, and you won't get in trouble." The beggar turned away. Arya tried to ask him what the circumstances were that had led him here, but the man quickly rebuffed her. "Mind your own business." She backed off and he turned over to get some sleep. Arya decided she could not risk taking a drink of the Faelnirv she brought with her. Besides, the Faelnirv was for Glenwing. She had to find out where he was, and how to get into the place without drawing attention to herself.

Arya scowled. If Glenwing lived, he was in Galbatorix's castle, a heavily guarded fortress, which sat on the highest level of the city. She remembered vaguely large pipes, which ran underneath the castle, providing water to the people who lived there. If she could find those pipes, she might have a chance. Meanwhile, she would keep moving and listen to hear where the hearts of the people were. For now, she lie down, though she did not sleep for it rained most of the night.

When dawn came, the other people clamored around the back door of the tavern. A confused Arya watched as they tussled for a place in line, until finally the man yelled at all of them to stop. A quick ripple went through the people then subsided as they got into a line. Arya watched from the side. A door opened and with a string of curses a man threw out food from yesterday's meals. They stood in line, getting as much meat as the heavyset man would allow them too, and then swiftly went to different parts of the alley to eat, juices pouring from their food down their lips and chins. Arya turned and 'hobbled' away quickly.

She saw the city come to life, with the women sweeping the dirt out of their houses, and the men leaving to do whatever they did for a living. There were no guards at every corner and nothing that said Urû'baen had ever faced hardship. Arya marveled at this, though in retrospect this should not have surprised her.

Arya spent the next two days gathering intelligence and finally did manage to catch an undercurrent among some people that all was not as it seemed. She saw on two separate occasions Earls, and their guards. Though everything within her screamed to take them out because of what part their ancestors had in her father's death, she restrained herself. She picked up a bag of nuts by elvish slight-of-hand, and ate with gratitude, for the nuts would have to sustain her.

Finally, she made her way to a group of beggars, which stayed by the huge double doors of the castle. At first the other people did not like another person being there with them, but even with their lack of any social status they had to accept her because she played the part of the old woman, broken down and confused. Her acceptance into the group was because of the actions of one middle-aged man whom had lost both of his legs in service of the king and the other soldiers left him for dead. Surprisingly, he survived and had made his way here to beg for whatever money the Earls or others would give to him.

It started when Arya first came to that place. An unwelcome guest, she had drawn the immediate censure of the rest of the beggars. At first the heckled her, but when she did not move, they became violent, starting to beat her and force her away until the middle-aged man wobbled over and placed himself between Arya and the rest of the beggars.

"Still your silly thoughts," he shouted. "I remember when other beggars were here, and then as time passed they moved on and you came and took their place. Now obviously this old woman is here because of the celebration that will take place in a day. Leave her alone, or you will have to deal with me." At once the beggars fell silent and accepted her into their group.

"Th'nk ye," Arya said to him.

"You're welcome," he replied. "My name's Jordent."

Arya gave him the name that she contrived for herself. "Allisha," she said, letting her voice crack on the second syllable. Jordent slapped her on the shoulder and moved on the two canes he had made for his legs. They were interesting since they branched out to both sides at each shoulder. Arya complimented him on the canes. He thanked her for the encomium, and then proceeded to tell her his story.

He grew up in Belatona. When he reached the appropriate age, he left home to come to Urû'baen and join the King's army. As he trained, he showed extra skill with the sword. He received special orders as a commander of a small group, which would carry out the King's missions, whatever and wherever they might take him to. His life in the King's army had gone well, until he went with his unit to fight the Varden. He battled with everything he had but their opponents were too much for them. He remembered facing the leader, an ebony skinned man. He had tried to fight him but he could not best him and then from behind came the terrible blow, which cut off his legs just below the knee. As he was on the ground waiting for death to come, the ebony-skinned man ordered the other man to stop. He then had his healers take care of bandaging both of his legs up.

After he had rested there the ebony skinned man asked him where he could go to reach his home. He told him he could not go home because of the disgrace that would bring on his family. The only place he could go was Urû'baen. The ebony skinned man ordered two of his soldiers to take him to the city.

"They saved ye?" Arya asked, pretending incredulity.

"Yes, they did," he answered. "I have always carried that in my heart. The leader of the Varden was opposite of everything he had heard— a dangerous warrior who if he killed you, ate your remains for dinner. Cannibalism, they said. I saw a great leader who had more integrity than anyone he had trained or fought with. If I could have I would have joined him. As it was, my presence would have slowed them down. So, here I am." Arya just nodded. "Galbatorix is the evil side of this whole matter." Arya gazed down, not wanting to recognize this in case this man set a trap for her. "Ah, I cannot do anything. Who will listen to a man with only half legs." He turned away. Arya moved closer to the few women.

She observed the area outside the gates fill up with people to 'celebrate'. Arya knew Galbatorix had suffered losses in all the outlying places of Alagaésia and she knew word got around and so Galbatorix set up this occasion to block out the word on the streets. Suddenly, the double doors of the castle burst open and the gate immediately inside moved up, the metal banging against the rackets. Guards on horses came out first, followed closely by a section of sentries who were Galbatorix's deterrent capacity. Two soldiers went over to the beggars, and with whips forced them to move back. One of them spit at them. A trumpet blast rang out and every soldier stood straight and still.

Arya knew Galbatorix would come out next, and her heart burned with anger. She clenched her jaws together, making a grinding noise with her teeth. Her hands went from clenched to unclenched back to clenched again. Arya could feel the malevolence of his presence even now. She realized how prudent she was, to leave her sword at Rhunön's because she could tell even now how much control it took to keep from attacking the Black King with just a dagger or the kali. Murderous thoughts consumed her, and she lowered her head to keep anyone from noticing.

She glanced up to see Galbatorix on the cart made of gold. At once the people began to cheer. Arya discreetly looked around, even on the top of buildings to see where Shurikan was. She could not find him. The crowds kept cheering for Galbatorix, and she wanted to cry out, "Why are you cheering this man?" but she could not. To do so would compromise her mission, and Glenwing would stay in the Black King's hands.

She steadied herself and studied Galbatorix. He had the look of a slightly older man, but fit and well able to fight if necessary; his bright countenance marred only by the abject evil and insanity in his eyes. Arya noticed his sword, black, but knowing it was at one time another color; a long time ago, when Vrael led the Dragon Riders and King Evandar led the elves. She ducked again as anger washed over her face. It took everything she had, and then some, to keep her in check. Arya knew she could not beat Galbatorix. Even if Eragon and Saphira were here now, they would be no match for him and Shurikan.

Galbatorix held up his hand to stop the crowd from cheering. As they instantly obeyed Arya stared up at him. "Good people of Urû'baen! Tonight we feast, and celebrate. Alagaësia has won a great victory over the cursed Varden on the plains surrounding Furnost. The leader whom for so many years was a bane to us, because of his existence, cunning and full of guile, is dead now, and they now look to his young daughter. I laugh at them!"

The crowd loved it, and so cheered him long and hard. Arya knew the truth. Galbatorix's army suffered losses on every front. Galbatorix lifted his hand again and silence reigned down on the gathered people. "My people, I want you to hear from me to expel this latest rumor which has reached my ears. Gil'ead is now suffering, not from werewolves as you may believe, but simply a creature who dwells in the Spine, the Wärderz. My commanders tell me they will deal with the Wärderz swiftly until they are no more. You should not worry about it any more." The crowd cheered again until Galbatorix held up his hand.

"I want to declare what we will do in the future with this glorious kingdom. First, we will bring Surda into Alagaësia, so no more will you have to wonder about people you may know there now. Second, we will make sure that no elf ever comes to this land again. Third, we will form together, a coalition of men and dragons to rule justly. I will take the highest spot with Shurikan, but also I will see the rebirth of Dragons and their Riders. One hundred years ago, I fought them because they had come under the influence of elves, who sought successfully to control them, just as they control natural objects, making them unnatural by use of magic."

"We will exterminate the Urgals so your children and grandchildren do not have to worry about becoming their prey. My personal enforcers have almost gotten their job done—bringing the blue dragon whom erroneously has sided with the Varden, into the right and just cause. She only has to see the great beauty of Urû'baen to realize that she fought for the wrong side. When we carry out this, there will be no more war, only trade and exploration. We will remove all traces of battle. Your grandchildren will know no war, only peace and prosperity."

The crowd cheered once again. Arya considered what Galbatorix shared. Yes, the war had brought destruction on so many innocent people. If the war could end then peace would reign…Arya 'heard' in her head the voices of thousands of people, trapped in a tiny box in Galbatorix's mind, not able to get out. She suddenly snapped out of it and realized even she had come under the control of magic emanating from Galbatorix himself.

No wonder Galbatorix had caught Murtagh in his web of lies. He used the Vault of Souls in a specific way, keeping them under tight control in his own mind. Murtagh used the Vault without the same control.

Without thinking, Arya instinctively reached for the magic to protect her from the Black King's influence.

Unexpectedly, Galbatorix swirled around and stared at the group, which held Arya. "Who dares to come into Urû'baen and uses magic? A skilled foe!" Galbatorix demanded harshly, no more the in control person. He drew his sword. The group of beggars moved and Arya found herself clutching the arm of another old woman. The Black King looked right at her. Arya ducked down, trembling with the knowledge he would in the next minute uncover her…

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note #2: I realize the name of Chapter 72 was, "Through the Looking Glass, Part 2". I named it that way because Arya spends most of the chapter letting erything she experienced change her view. The same basic plot that took place in "Through the Looking Glass" chapter. Also, it is a reference to Alice in Wonderland, which I hope you can see my nod to that story by making Maud's smile the only part of her visible.


	74. Ch 74: Into the Dragon's Mouth

Chapter 74: Into the Dragon's Mouth

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr. Though it's hard because I'm exposed to certain things when I read certain fan fictions that don't say they're post-Brisingr. What is that about the Heart of Hearts? Geez, isn't it enough to have the Vault of Souls = the way Galby gets all his bad power (of course, I don't know much about that because I stopped reading as soon as I realized) rather than the Heart of Hearts? (I'm not sure what they are, except they have to do with dragons).

* * *

000

* * *

Unexpectedly, Galbatorix swirled around and stared at the group, which held Arya. "Who dares to come into Urû'baen and uses magic? A skilled foe!" Galbatorix demanded harshly, no more the in control person. He drew his sword and a hint of fire ran down the blade. The group of beggars moved and Arya found herself clutching the arm of another old woman. The Black King looked right at her. Arya ducked down, trembling with the knowledge he would in the next minute uncover her. Arya wanted her bravery to leave her mark on the world, but now the time had come, she didn't have it in her. She turned away and closed her eyes, clinging to the old woman next to her.

"You are a fool if you thought you would come in here and try in a pitiful attempt to use magic to defeat me! You will not go away unscathed, in fact, you will not go away at all!" Galbatorix's voice ripped through the air. Arya knew when Galbatorix caught her she would have to end her life. She knew too much to risk him torturing those facts. Fäolin had only limited knowledge of what the elves did, because he wasn't royalty.

She heard the Black King give orders to his guards. Then she heard another sound— loud hissing. Arya jerked her head and stared at where the sound originated from, a place on the old man's shoulder. _"Maud!"_ Arya thought. Galbatorix stopped to look over at the werecat who decried him with her hissing, and her baring of teeth. Arya glanced quickly around. All the soldiers stopped, and the people gathered did as well. They obviously had never seen a werecat, until now! Arya's heart jumped. The old man froze, bewielded.

Galbatorix angrily ordered a group of his soldiers to capture the werecat. Maud jumped backwards off the man's shoulder and quickly scuttled away. Other soldiers, responding to orders barked out by the King, rushed, swords drawn after Maud. They knocked over whomever could not get out of the way. Arya tumbled one way and the old woman she held onto flew forward. She tried to look to see where the werecat was. Maud jumped up on the shallow roof, then turned around and jumped down, hitting four soldiers on the head the way down.

A furious Galbatorix yelled as he waded in to the beggars, flinging two of the beggars to the side. When Maud changed direction, he came to rest by Arya. She ducked her head and covered herself with her arms. Her heart raced as she held her breath. Galbatorix forced all strength out of her, both natural and magical. She could feel the weight of the brooch as it strained to keep the magic, which surrounded her, in. She watched as Maud scampered back the other way, going between the legs of three soldiers. Her quick moves caused problems for the men as trying to turn after her, they tangled themselves in a mess and fell to the ground.

By now, the crowd backed off, not wanting to get in the way, but curious to see how this would turn out. Arya could not move if she wanted to, but the larger problem was she froze. She should have used the opportunity, which would never come her way again, to stick her dagger into Galbatorix. Instead, she just watched as he moved away, with her only chance to kill him.

Maud changed directions once more, hopped up the top of an open door, and onto the roof. She disappeared as quickly as she appeared. _Do not worry about me_, Maud's voice whispered in her ear. _I told you I would protect you, but now you are on your own._ Arya did not respond because of the confusion, which gripped her heart.

The scene of his well-trained men falling all over one another filled Galbatorix with rage. He strode over to where the men were trying to get up, and kicked them. "Fools! You cannot even capture a silly little werecat, whose only objective was to interfere with my day of celebration!" He yelled at them. "You find it, or you die!" The soldiers fearfully scattered toward the place where Maud had disappeared.

Galbatorix thrust out his sword at the old man and ordered the soldiers closest to him to detain the old man. He turned then to the crowd, which had gone deathly silent. The old man did not even bother to complain when they led him away.

Arya tried to figure out what happened. Why did she not try to kill him? Then she felt the brooch hanging on a leather thread around her neck, and it became suddenly clear to her. The brooch would not have worked except for Maud's distraction. Arya could not attack Galbatorix because of the magic, which surrounded him. Whereas Murtagh had thousands of souls screaming to get out, they did not have the order or were under the same control as Galbatorix's mind. Murtagh drew strength from them, but Galbatorix controlled them.

Arya's attention drew back to the Black King, who let a sullen expression replace the fury on his face. "You may have heard that werecats exist, in a tale told to you by your mothers. You should only know this— they are beguiling creatures, full of magic, but stay on the outside conflicts and only flit around, causing mischief at the worst times. Now, if you will excuse me, I will let the celebration begin. My earls will take over for me. I must exterminate this pest." Above him, Shurikan landed with a huge thump on one of the castle's towers. Galbatorix walked angrily back into the castle, leaving behind the cart. Six soldiers took the old man, ignoring his protests, into the castle as well. The gate slammed down. No one wanted to move. Finally, one of the earls took charge and ordered the group of musicians to start the music.

Arya glanced around for the old woman but her thoughts had already moved on. She observed the crowd with her peripheral vision, while keeping them directed at the castle. She examined the outer wall, and determined she would have to reach the lower levels, a ravine down and away from the people. Arya moved off slowly, gimping for anyone who may notice. After a while of going slow, she reached the edge of the outer wall of the castle, and turning one last time to make sure no one noticed her, slipped into an alley between the outer castle wall and a smaller set of buildings. Desperately, she hoped Galbatorix hadn't changed the basic design of the lower part of the castle.

Not needing to gimp anymore, she moved down past the buildings and saw it was like she remembered. Staying next to the wall, she navigated her way down the sloping hill until she came to a steep drop and jumped. Arya breathed a sigh of relief. There in the wall, covered by a small, circular gate was the place where water could seep in. Grabbing onto the gate, she whispered words of magic. The gate popped off and Arya could see in for only a little while. What was important was Arya could enter, if she did not mind crouching over. She stepped past the gate and pulled it back up again. No one should know she came this way.

Arya turned, whispered, "Brisingr." She lit the end of her cane with an emerald fire and light, providing her with enough light to move forward. About one hundred paces in, the pipe branched out to the left and the right. She guessed right, went that way for a bit and entered a medium sized circular room, which the water went through gravel at the bottom. Arya glanced around, and saw the only way to proceed was above her. She muttered the words that lifted her and started moving once again. The air in this part of the castle seemed 'older' and staler, though the bricks came after the elves conflict with the Forsworn.

As she crept along Arya considered what happened to her when Galbatorix came near, and how even though she had magic running through her veins, she could not come to do the most basic thing— take her dagger and try to kill him. She reflected on Solembum's words about the Rock of Kuthian and Eragon needing his true name to open the Vault of Souls. For Arya, it became clear that was the only way to defeat Galbatorix. Opening the Vault of Souls would strip him of only one part of his powers, but the crucial part if they ever wanted to defeat Galbatorix.

Finally, she moved into an area lit by lanterns, which worked much like the dwarve's lanterns. She extinguished the flame at the end of her cane. Arya moved quickly and with complete silence down several corridors. She reached up and touched the slime on the walls, and concluded she was in the generally right place. She stopped for a moment, listening, and moved toward the sound she heard of soldiers questioning someone. As she got closer it became clear two soldiers 'questioned' the old man.

Arya turned away and moved down the corridor going in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she stopped. Maud would want her to help the man. More importantly, if he had a daughter would she be reticent to help him? Arya scowled as she turned back and swiftly moved into position in the shadows across from the room.

"Come on, old man, what do you know about the werecat?" One soldier asked.

"If you tell us we might just let you live," The other soldier commented.

"I don't know anything," the old man answered.

"Wrong answer!" The first soldier said. He nodded to the other one, who took the whip and swung it repeatedly at the old man's back. The old man cried out in pain. "Come on, old man, you don't have to go through this anymore. Just tell us what we want to know and this will all go away." When no answer came the second soldier quickly drew a hunting knife and stabbed the old man in the outermost part of where his back met his side. The old man yelped.

Arya had enough, and sprang into action drawing both her dagger and the kali as she jumped across the hallway and into the room. She threw the dagger with her left hand, it lodged in the first soldier's neck, cutting the carotid artery. At the same time she threw the kali cutting off half of the soldier's head. He glared at her for a second before he fell to the floor, dead.

The old man stared at her, not believing an old woman could do what Arya just did. She retrieved her dagger and her kali with the gaze of the old man following her all the way. "But—how?" He finally bumbled. Meanwhile, Arya examined the place where the soldier stabbed him, and saw there was no way to save him with the time running out for her to rescue Glenwing; if she considered everything correctly.

She stood back up and looked into the eyes of the old man. Arya muttered and flashed her true identity. "An elf?" He said, in awe. "A werecat and an elf," he repeated. "I have lived my whole life and never dreamed I would get to see either one, yet I see both of them in the same day. Are you going to defeat Galbatorix?"

Arya shook her head. "That task falls to a Rider, the Shadeslayer, and his Dragon," she answered him. The old man just nodded with awe. He then winced. Arya stepped closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. She bent over and whispered, "I cannot help you with your injuries. What I can do is this—'slytha'." The old man fell asleep, and Arya knew he would die of the knife wound before he awoke. She started to leave, and then turned back and stated, "I am sorry, that is all I can do for you."

She moved out into the corridor, thinking about what she had just witnessed. If soldiers, following Galbatorix's orders, came to this level to interrogate the old man, then it would follow that Glenwing wasn't here. Arya cursed, and then moved swiftly down one corridor and up another. She doubled back, looking for anything obvious, which would signal Glenwing's presence, but she found nothing to indicate his presence. She risked using magic to extend her consciousness, but recoiled at the abject evil that surrounded Galbatorix's Castle. Arya had a thought. What if the deeper the malevolence the more likely they kept valuable prisoners?

Arya concentrated on her consciousness again, expanding it out to search not for the evil presence, but for the good presence amidst all the diablerie. As she strained outward while still trying to keep up the anonymity, she found a faint whisper of good among the depravation. Arya started running toward where it came from, down two corridors and stopping at an unexpected brick wall. She felt the good beyond the wall, and so she stepped through it, coming to rest on whatever there was. As she lit the cane again, the light revealed the top of a set of stone steps carved into the wall leading downwards.

She almost cried with excitement, and took the stairs two at a time until she had gone down three flights when she reached the bottom and another brick wall. Arya extinguished her light and stepped through the bulwark, coming out on the other side to a place lit with the same lanterns, which made up the light-givers she encountered on the top floor. Now, she could 'hear' it much more clearly and only had to watch in case someone, or something was a part of Glenwing's torture. Eragon and Saphira had all but exterminated the Raz'ac and the Lethrblaka, with only one of each remaining. Since they had not encountered them elsewhere, Arya knew they could very well be here.

Arya slipped down another corridor. When she closed her eyes and 'listened' she heard a heartbeat, slow but steady. Glenwing! She glanced behind her and moved steadily if quietly toward the room where the heartbeat came from. She saw no one as she crossed the lighted corridor and closing the door behind her looked for Glenwing. There he was! Tied to a hard bed by ropes coming from the area below his ankles and the area above his arms.

She went over and softly exclaimed, "Glenwing." He did not move. "Glenwing!" Arya said strongly. He just groaned and she could feel his mind closing. "I am here, Glenwing. It is me, Arya Dröttningu." Glenwing stirred and opened his eyes, not quite believing his ears. She pressed out with her consciousness, touching his gently, and allowing him to 'see' her.

"Arya?" Glenwing whispered. "You have to get out of here."

"Nay, I cannot leave without you," Arya stated. "I am here of my own accord."

"Galbatorix said that you were gone," Glenwing explained. "And Fäolin, beware for he has turned…"

"Aye, I know," Arya said softly. "I killed him in Du Weldenvarden."

"You killed him?" Glenwing asked.

"Aye," Arya reaffirmed Fäolin's death. Glenwing groaned and closed his eyes. Arya pushed on him. "Stay awake. I have to get you out of here."

"It is too late," Glenwing finally whispered. "The dragon egg you carried fifteen years has hatched for a person of Galbatorix's choosing." Arya reacted with some shock.

"Nay," she finally said. "I transported the dragon egg to the Spine. I did not have much time, and I figured Brom would take care of it. What I did not realize is the egg came into possession of a young man called 'Eragon' and hatched for him. He is loyal to the elves, the Varden, and the dwarves. It is our greatest hope. The dragon's name is Saphira and she is beautiful as well as fierce."

Shock registered across his face, and then acceptance. Glenwing finally said, "You must leave me, I am too weak. I only receive nourishment once every three days, and then it is not much. I cannot make the journey."

Arya smiled, and clasped her hand on his shoulder. "I brought a flask of Faelnirv for you," she told him. Finally, relief spread across his face.

"Arya, there is something you should know," Glenwing said. "The Raz'ac has taken over my torture in the last month, and he set something up to prevent me from escaping."

"Magic?"

"Nay," Glenwing answered, then coughed. Arya took the Faelnirv out, opened the cover of the flask, put her other hand under Glenwings head and brought it up so he could drink. As he drank, he gained strength. "The Raz'ac did not say what it was, only that if I ever thought to get up off the cursed table, I would have a surprise in store for me."

Arya frowned, and her eyebrows came together. "Just let me see what I can find," she stated. "You, stay calm, I am going to look around this table and even greater places until I can find out what I can discover." Glenwing just nodded, closed his eyes, and groaned. Arya figured if the Raz'ac said Glenwing would suffer if he moved from the table, then whatever device there was had to consider the ropes, which held him in place. She glanced down at the ones around his ankles, following the lines until she saw them coming to conclusion at the base of the table.

She then gazed at the ropes, which held his arms, fitted around his wrists, and followed them up to the head of the table and beyond. Arya moved to look closely at them. They ran outward until they met another set of ropes, which went into a third set and finally up into the ceiling. She saw six holes, about the size of her palm but perfect circles on the far wall of the cell. Arya figured out what the Raz'ac told him. They were enough to frighten the people who lived in the Empire, however the Raz'ac were not smart.

"Glenwing, I found it," Arya told him. "If you disengaged the ropes around your wrists then I believe you would find arrows coming out from the back wall at the precise height you would be. I can knock the ropes and quickly get you off the table before the arrows hit. However, the timing is critical and you must trust me." Glenwing nodded. Arya climbed up to where she securely had a hold on Glenwing. She then pulled out her kali, and threw it toward the ropes. As they fell away, she caught the edge of the table, pulled Glenwing off and they landed on the ground, with ropes still attached to his ankles.

They heard the 'shft' of arrows coming out of the wall going across the table and hitting the other side. As the 'shfts' died down they waited for a minute, then Arya rolled Glenwing off her, pulled out her dagger and cut the ropes off his ankles. She helped Glenwing to stand, and he immediately stumbled to one side.

"They gave me a drug to stop me from using any magic," Glenwind stated. "I do not know how, but they always placed a small cylinder into my left leg and fluid, the drug, would enter my system that way. They did it day after day."

Arya burned with anger. Barely keeping her voice in check, she responded, "Then you will lean on me, because I came to Urû'baen only to rescue you. Maud, the werecat, clearly had the opinion I finally did something valuable, and she helped, keeping me safe when Galbatorix almost found out who I was."

Glenwing nodded. Arya held onto him so he would not fall. She handed him the flask of Faelnirv, and he gratefully took it. She had Glenwing hold on to the table, as Arya retrieved her kali. When she came back and secured him, she asked, "When they brought you down here did you recognize any of the old elven corridors?"

He shook his head, but then responded, "We are on the level below ground where the elves built them. I do not think Galbatorix would destroy them, if he even knew about them. If he knew, he would hide them because who will ever use the tunnels?" Arya nodded agreement.

"I am going to make sure the Black King knows that it was I, Arya Dröttningu, who rescued you," Arya stated fiercely. She drew her dagger up and thrust it deep into the table, splitting the dry wood halfway down its length. Glenwing weakly laughed. "There you go. You are going to be fine," she told him.

"Still have a temper?" Glenwing asked.

"Nay, I am just doing what is right," Arya responded. "If it means I get angry, then so be it." Glenwing looked at her. Arya knew he did not agree and she would have to admit to herself that she did have a temper, but what did he or anyone else expect? She glanced sideways understanding Glenwing brought this up because of the length of time he had known her. There was neither condemnation nor disapproval in his tone.

Arya placed her shoulder under Glenwing's arm and they walked together out of the room. "Where do we need to go to find the elven part? If I remember correctly, there lies a hidden passageway."

"Go that way," Glenwing responded.

"You remember?"

"Nay, it just smells the oldest," Glenwing told her. Arya smiled. Good, she considered in her heart, that Glenwing could make a joke showed he had not completely succumbed to the torture. She would have asked him, however she knew the responsibility of escaping from Urû'baen came first. He understood that as well. No matter how she wanted to ask him about what he went through, and specifically as it related to Fäolin, the discussion would come later. Arya led them down the corridor that went away from the room where she found Glenwing. Better to get as far away from there as possible.

Glenwing struggled because of his afflicted leg, and that slowed them, but Arya could not use magic for healing because she did not want to risk Galbatorix becoming aware of her presence. At least, not yet. A half-hour passed, and they went down several corridors, all farther away from the room that held Glenwing. Abruptly they came to a dead end the passage cut off by a brick wall. A frustrated Arya let Glenwing rest against a wall, while she scowled.

As Arya went over in her mind the options they had, Glenwing felt gramarye around the wall. He signaled to her and expressed what he felt. She quieted herself and 'listened' for a moment. "You are correct," Arya said excitedly. "Galbatorix must have found the elven tunnels out and not knowing about the secret passages, he covered the entrance by this brick wall."

She paused for a second, thinking about how elves made the passageway. They spent many an hour giving life to the tree roots and the vines, all of which needed light and nutrients to flow to them, yet they could not grow across the corridor. Arya made a decision, and stepped out in the center of the corridor and uttered words, which caused a bright emerald orb of light. As Arya proceeded to get in position, Glenwing asked, "Arya! Don't you want to leave without attracting any attention?"

Arya glanced over at him. "The Black King covers up one of the greatest achievements of elves who spent months pursuing the aspects of light and nutrients! I am not going to leave this alone. For all the elves who died, including my father, defending this city, I will not let their sacrifices wane over the years until their work is just a legend of forgotten times."

She threw the emerald orb, and the brick crashed down, making a huge dust cloud in the air. Glenwing coughed, while Arya took him as before and climbed over the bottom bricks and found they were in the elven tunnels. Glenwing said excitedly, "You did it, Arya."

"I consider this to be the right course of action, even if it does cause Galbatorix to know we are here," Arya answered him calmly. "I cannot beat him, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales must accomplish that. However, I can make sure he knows that elves will no more sit back in our forest, hiding from the world!" She had such fierceness in her expression Glenwing could argue no more. Arya knew it was a gamble. Fate would decide if she made the right call.

They stumbled for an eight's of a league when Glenwing cried out, "Arya, stop! I feel the passage out of Urû'baen is here." Arya helped him to the wall. She then started searching. "There is a place that will feel unique to you. That is the secret entrance to the way out." Arya nodded and began to run her hands over the tree roots and vines. She closed her eyes and 'felt' the magic within her, knowing that she would feel a difference, however slight, showing where the secret passageway was. The arcade could only be found by elves. Finally, she 'felt' the change and she pressed on a tree root.

The doorway swung open. "We found it!" Arya exclaimed, jubilant.

"The shall we get out of here?" Glenwing asked. Arya complied, grateful that his sense of humor hadn't been tortured out of him. They stepped through the wall, and then watched as it closed again, vines springing out to cover the place where the door opened. They set out, knowing the last leg of getting out of Urû'baen lay ahead of them. Arya took some time to absorb what the elves had done. The light came into the place through tiny shafts hidden away and then amplified so it came through as bright as the noon day sun. Glenwing seemed to enjoy this part of their trip. He basked in the feeling of being close to nature again.

With two breaks, water for Arya and Faelnirv for Glenwing, they reached the entrance in the beginning of the evening sky. As they closed the door, they rejoiced in freedom. Arya sunk down on a rock, while Glenwing steadied himself on a tree. Arya noticed him taking in the fact that no longer was he a prisoner of Galbatorix, but also he had a real sense of loss. Fäolin? No, just the wear of being held, strapped to a table for so many months when if he had his way he would remain outside constantly. Arya felt sadness for what he endured, and realized Fäolin's betrayal hurt him more than it hurt her.

"Arya!" Glenwing gasped out, causing her to glance up at him. "You must see." Arya stood next to Glenwing, and saw the soldiers who were coming toward them.

"Do you think they are on a regular patrol?" Arya asked, hoping that would be right.

"Nay, they are not on a road or even a regular path through the woods."

Arya scowled. "Galabatorix must have known about the secret passage," she stated, disturbed. Glenwing gave his agreement. "I figure we have a quarter of an hour head start. Do you think we should go the same way? Or do you consider another way?" Glenwing pointed up and Arya saw in the sky the Raz'ac and Lethrblaka. "Barzûl!" she cursed.

"Leave me here," Glenwing said. "Do not worry I am not going back to the custody of the Black King. I would only slow you down and we would both have to end our lives fighting. At least if you survive, the elves will still have an heir to the throne."

"I have already given that up," Arya responded. Glenwing glanced sideways at her. "Nay, I will stay with you and if we fight and die then it will have been worth it, for any elf who is taken prisoner by Galbatorix damns him as a criminal, despite all the other atrocities he has committed. It is my right to be here now—my fate is once again linked with your fate, and we will live or die together! Come on."

Arya quickly placed herself under Glenwing's shoulder and helped him along as quickly as he could move. He would turn around and check to see how quickly they were gaining, while Arya felt remorse that Glenwing would die with her. She did not anticipate Galbatorix knowing about the secret passage, and she damned herself for not giving him credit, for he was a cunning and ruthless foe.

Finally, they reached the dirt road that led away from Urû'baen. The Letherblaka let out a shriek above them, giving the battalion of soldiers their exact location. Glenwing stumbled and fell. Arya tried to get him up, but as she turned she realized the battalion was too close. Arya stood in front of Glenwing and drew her kali. "I will not go easy on you this day, you shall know how many of you shall die before you kill us!"

The Raz'ac on his Lethrblaka turned to come back toward them. Meanwhile, two archers on each side strung their bows and fired. Arya held up her hand. "Letta orya thorna!" ("Stop those arrows!") The arrows stopped as she commanded and hung in the air. A few of the soldiers responded to their leader's barked orders. They drew their swords and came running toward Arya and Glenwing. "Blöthr!" ("Stop!) Arya commanded. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks. "Gánga aptro!" ("Go backwards"). The soldiers fought but they found themselves overwhelmed by the magic.

Arya knew she had to find again where the Raz'ac and Letrblaka went. She directed her eyes up trying to see where they were. Meanwhile a volley of arrows came at them. "Letta orya thorna!" Arya soon found the Raz'ac and his Lethrblaka circling to come in for the kill.

"Arya we must have something with which to fight the Raz'ac," Glenwing cried out and then started choking. Arya glanced back at him to see if he was all right. Then a shadow flew over the heads of the two elves, causing them to raise their eyes to see what caused the shadow.

Eragon and Saphira flew quickly into battle, engaging the Raz'ac and Lethrblaka. Saphira got close enough for Eragon to swipe at the Raz'ac with his sword. The Lethrblaka dove away trying to recover. Meanwhile, Saphira did a back flip in midair and now moved parallel to the lines of the battalion. The archers let loose with a volley of arrows. Saphira did a complete circle, pulling her wings in just a little and the arrows flew past her. She stretched her wings out and tipped over so Eragon could get a clean shot with three arrows on his elven bow at once. The arrows all found their marks, while Saphira did another acrobatic maneuver, and allowed Eragon to shoot three more arrows into the archers on the other side.

The line broke. Men were scattering as they retreated. _What, you cannot face me! You are cowards!_ Saphira barked, casting her thoughts so all could hear, followed by a roar and baring of teeth. The commander of the battalion ordered his men to stay, but less then a third of them listened. Arya found the Lethrblaka and the Raz'ac coming up on the opposite side.

_Saphira, watch your left flank! _Arya communicated.

_I see them. Those cowards who hide away and only do the Emperor's dirty work when they are the only ones around will die this day!_ Saphira commented fiercely. She angled herself to meet them head-on. Saphira and Eragon crashed into the Raz'ac and Lethrblaka, Saphira claws digging into the Lethrblaka's side, causing shrieks of pain as Saphira drove it to the ground. Eragon crouched on Saphira's neck waiting until the right time, and then thrusting his sword into the Raz'ac's heart. Arya could 'hear' him saying that strike was for his uncle. The Lethblaka could not stop their descent and Saphira crashed into the ground, crushing both the Lethrblaka and the Raz'ac to where anyone could not identify them unless they had seen them fall.

Saphira roared again, tail thumping the ground. She started her tirade, _Fools! You think that I will allow you to live! When you work for the Black King who tore my world apart by murdering dragons and their riders! Do not fool yourselves! The wild dragons will come back and your Emperor will be shadow and dust in the wind! _ She then opened up her mouth and fire came out, incinerating all of the men who stayed. Her azure eyes shown with a depth of fire, and her claws raked at the ground. She turned her eyes toward Arya and Glenwing, whom Arya helped stand.

Eragon jumped down from Saphira's back. "Eragon!" Arya cried, and she grabbed him in a hug before pushing Glenwing forward. "This is Glenwing. We must go." Eragon's eyes sparkled as he looked at a surprised elf. Arya did not have time to fully explain Eragon, nor to tell him of the gift of dragons to transform him into what he would become.

_Glenwing_, Saphira dropped her head down to meet him in the eyes.

"Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shurt'tugal né haina. Atta nosu waíse fricai," Glenwing told her.

_Well met_, Saphira responded. _You are Arya's friend and I am Arya's friend, so I will be your friend._

Glenwing turned to Eragon and gave him the standard greeting, even as Arya could see he had trouble associating what she had said and the man who stood before him now. Eragon bowed and returned the greeting. Glenwing almost slipped down because of the general weakness he had being captive to Galbatorix for over a year. Arya caught him_. We'd better leave, and answer the questions later when we are not in danger,_ Saphira commented. Arya nodded her agreement.

Eragon turned to reach for leather straps tied to Saphira's saddle. "Here, Glenwing, we brought these for you. Climb on, and I will sit in front of you and secure these so you can get some sleep." An overwhelmed Glenwing climbed with Eragon's help onto Saphira's back. "Arya, do you need assistance?" he asked kindly. Arya shook her head. Eragon leaped up on Saphira's back and took the leather straps from Glenwing and secured them tightly in place. Arya followed, seating herself in front of Eragon.

"_I thought we were surely going to die_," Arya confessed.

"_Not while I am around,"_ Eragon vowed quietly. _"We will fly north until we get past the hills and then we will turn east, going on the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert."_

Saphira sarcastically said, _We have a lot to tell you, like finding out you had left Du Weldenvarden from a gryfalcon. Funny thing, too, I guess he owes allegiance to you for making his 'brother' not suffer anymore. Guess you do not know who your friends are_, _even if they include a gryfalcon_.

Arya would have thought that amusing, if she were not worn out from her trip into the heart of Galbatorix's territory, Urû'baen. Now, she was too tired to even make a remark. Soon, the only sound came from the steady beat of Saphira's wings, which thankfully put more and more distance between them and the Black King.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: Sorry this took a lot of time to get it right! This chapter is also the longest by far. Next chapter, it'll be short.


	75. Ch 75: A Brief Interlude

Chapter 75: A Brief Interlude

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr. Although I guess my story differs radically now (I don't know that, but it's my best guess).  


* * *

000

* * *

Arya felt as well as heard the sound and vibration of Saphira's wings beneath her. She flew as fast as she could to get them away from Urû'baen, however physically it did not matter. Perhaps later it would. Arya sensed also Glenwing fell asleep the moment Saphira left the ground. She could not blame him. All that time, when the Varden's spies checked the two bodies and reported to Ajihad the two male elves were dead. However, they were wrong, desperately so. Arya knew it would take some time for him to talk about the several months he spent held by Galbatorix, and the betrayal by Fäolin, which must have cut at his soul.

Her thoughts were in turmoil because of Galbatorix being stronger than she, or anyone, supposed. Arya could not make sense of why the werecat knew and yet had not mentioned it before. Maud. Perhaps they should call her "The Dream Holder" instead of "The Dream Dancer", because she surely could have told Arya beforehand. No, if Maud knew then so did Solembum, and maybe Angela. Perhaps, Arya had to witness Galbatorix dominating the souls, which cried out for release, yet could not get release from his twisted consciousness.

"_Arya, you're exhausted. Go to sleep,"_ Eragon told her with his mind. _"Here, lean on me."_ Arya sighed, releasing herself from the turmoil inside her mind. She remembered smelling sweet basil, and laying her head sideways on his chest, she closed her eyes. He moved to accommodate her, and wrapped one of his arms around her torso so she would not fall off. Arya placed her arm on his and gently entwined her fingers with his. She heard the sound of Saphira making a course correction as she fell into slumber.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: See, I did say the next chapter would be short.


	76. Ch 76: Return to Ellesméra

Chapter 76: Return to Ellesméra

* * *

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I am sorry this took so long. I had a case of writer's block concerning Glenwing and his reactions to Arya, Eragon and Saphira. Now that I have finished this chapter, I think you will like it. I sure hope it was worth the wait!

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya jolted awake as Saphira folded her wings and dove toward the canyon on the other side of the hills, which lay to the north and west of Urû'baen. She suddenly broke her speed by stretching out her wings and coming in for a soft-landing. The moon shone brilliant overhead, and Saphira moved until they hid from the outside world. They could still peer out, however no one could see them.

"_Arya,"_ Eragon communicated with his mind. _"We need to rest here tonight and then tomorrow we will make our way to the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert."_ Glenwing awoke a second later, though he was at first confused, but then Arya could tell his relief at no longer being a captive of Galbatorix. Arya hopped down after Saphira put her leg out as a base for the three of them to descend on.

Eragon dismounted next and he with Arya turned back to give Glenwing a hand down. He winced as his leg still hurt, and Arya reached forward, caught him and hugged him with all her might. "Glenwing!" She cried out. "You are safe now! Oh, if I knew you were still alive, I would have torn down the gates of Urû'baen above all else!" Arya looked at him with fire in her eyes, then a glimmer of change to sorrow. "If I had known, you would not have had to endure this long. I did not know!" Arya held him again in a strong embrace.

_His leg hurts_, Saphira commented.

"Glenwing, I am so sorry," Arya said again. "I could…no, I should have scryed you. I know I could not have right away, because the Shade kept my magic at bay through drugs. However, when Eragon—" (Arya gestured to him), "rescued me, I should have tried to scry you then! You never should have stayed in that hellhole. I am so sorry." She loosened her embrace on Glenwing just a little.

"Nay," Glenwing implored. "Not your fault. You witnessed my death, as well as Fäolin. I am grateful you survived, and better yet you got the other dragon egg." Arya quickly glanced at Eragon and Saphira. "I only heard of your torture, but nothing of your escape." Glenwing hesitated, and then said with a voice, which had been through too much, "Arya, the worst part of being a captive was not anything Galbatorix did, though if I ever considered him anything other than a madman, albeit a brilliant one, Fäolin's betrayal hurt worse. Curse him! He turned his back on all that is good for one thing—power!"

"I killed him," Arya told Glenwing.

"I thought as much. Fäolin, as evil as he became, still clung to his love for you. I hoped when he attacked Du Weldenvarden you were alive, and would conjure up someway to defeat him." Glenwing sighed.

"Rhunön gave me a new weapon," Arya confessed. "If it were not for the kali, as she called it, I would not have been successful, and all of Du Weldenvarden would now be overthrown."

_His leg hurts_, Saphira commented again.

"Arya, I know you, and I knew Fäolin," Glenwing sorrowfully said. "You outgrew him. I should have told you, but I played the good elf, never interfering, even though now I know I should have." Arya's face broke with compassion, as she reached up and placed one hand on his cheek. "I am amazed with you and how well you have handled this."

Arya gave a brusque laugh. "I had my breakdown," she answered. "And laughed over what I should have cried over, and cried over what I should have laughed at, but the result was a healing. I fear for you now, that you will not face these things."

Glenwing sighed. "I am the same as you have always known me, and yet I am infinitely different," he told her. "I just do not know how I will cope once the shock of it all has gone away. I can thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing me. And—" (he pointed toward Eragon whom Arya had not introduced).

Arya immediately turned and held out her hand. "This is Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of the blue dragon Saphira, and head of the new Dragon Riders. You see, the emerald egg hatched for Vanir."

Glenwing bowed to Eragon, but his face got a look on it that showed he did not understand. "Glenwing," Arya softly said. "Oromis and Glaedr are dead, having given their lives in battle facing the Red Rider and his ruby dragon, which hatched for him under Galbatorix."

Glenwing drew himself upright. "I, and every other elf will always remember Oromis-ebrithil and Glaedr. We will never forget their contribution. We will write and sing songs of their valiant deeds, so we will never forget what they have meant." He locked eyes with Arya. "Do not worry about me. I am a small part of a much larger whole. Galbatorix must not rule Alagaësia any longer!"

Suddenly, plumes of smoke blown across their faces beset them. Arya swirled her hand in the air to try to get loose from the dark gray visible exhalation. Arya turned toward Saphira, who leaned forward and gently touched Glenwing on his left side. _I have tried to point out his injured leg_, Saphira commented_. However, you would not listen to me. _

"I am well aware of his pain," Arya said defensively. Glenwing groaned, sagging down. Arya moved quickly to steady him. Saphira snorted.

_See, I told you so. Here, set him down against my leg. _Eragon stepped forward to help Arya gently help Glenwing down against Saphira's front leg, which she shifted to make him more comfortable. Arya then ripped open the worn trousers to expose the large area, bruised by so many tiny holes in the leg.

Eragon put his hand on Arya's shoulder. "Please allow me to heal Glenwing," he said, a note of entreaty entering his voice at the end. Arya frowned.

_He is serious about healing Glenwing because he feels like the elves have too much allowance for him and put him on a pedestal_, Saphira commented. _I, however, do not think that. Oh, I suppose I would but there is no one on this planet that I am not higher than._

_Perhaps Eragon is right!_ Arya shot back. Saphira snorted and rustled her head back and forth. Meanwhile, Eragon knelt down by Glenwing, checking the multitude of tiny holes, which together made a large, deep bruise on his thigh. Glenwing winced.

"What did they do to you that would result in this?" Eragon asked.

"It is nothing extraordinary, Shadeslayer," Glenwing responded. "There are multitudes of plants, which have bristles they use to take in air, or water."

Eragon nodded. He bent down to Glenwing and said the first "Waíse heill" of many. Arya sat down on a rock, passively watching while her mind went elsewhere. Eragon did not correct Glenwing when he addressed him as "Shadeslayer". Of course, Eragon probably did not notice because of his concentration on Glenwing's injured leg. Arya decided to leave it alone. Eragon needed every blessing from the elves because of the green egg, which hatched for Vanir, a full elf. She noticed Saphira had her head bent over watching Eragon heal Glenwing. Arya sighed, and then her thoughts drifted to meaningless drivel. .

Soon, Eragon finished healing Glenwing's leg and checked his other parts to make sure he could heal them too. Saphira softly said to the exhausted elf, _Here, sit back a little and I will make a hollow by twisting my neck and shoulder. You will not have to worry about anything._ Glenwing let out a short smile, but he moved into position like she said, and she draped her wing so it covered his face from anything that would disturb his draumr kópa. He fell gently into the dream stare. Arya sighed.

Turning toward Eragon she gestured for him to follow her a little ways. "I feel from him a mental drain," Arya told Eragon. "He will talk to us along the way and tell us little by little what he experienced. In that way, he is much different from me. Just listen, and allow me to respond to him." Eragon made a slight motion of assent. Arya turned, walked back toward a medium-sized rock and sat down beside it. She ran her hand all the way around her face, and then hugged both of her legs against her chest. Eragon moved off toward Saphira, and Arya took that as a sign he would leave her alone. She closed her eyes for a minute and then heard Eragon walk up toward her.

Arya opened her eyes to see what Eragon wanted, and he held in his hands the piece of slate, which he took that revealed how she thought of herself. He had then changed it, but Arya would not accept it, because she felt unworthy. Now, she turned her eyes upward. He knelt down in front of her. "Arya Dröttningu, when I said that I did not understand what worthiness meant, it was not that I did not understand its context. I saw that clearly. What I meant was I did not see how you could consider your entire life and not feel you were worthy."

"Here, accept this now, as a gift to show you that you are worthy," Eragon said as he extended the slate out to her. She accepted it, looked briefly at the fairth and noticed his depiction of her was much deeper than the one he had made before. The eyes captured her and the emerald flames emanating out from behind her. She clutched the fairth to her chest, but the catch in her throat did not allow her to express thanksgiving.

Eragon smiled at Arya. He knew. He then turned and walked away. Arya would always cherish this fairth because Eragon gave it to her when it never entered her mind. She rescued Glenwing because it was right, just like she took the tattoo of the yawë because it was right. She hadn't cared about anyone else noticing, but Eragon did make note of the things she had done, and now gave her a tangible proof in the fairth. It undid her heart. She watched Eragon take watch, then closed her eyes and leaned forward, a tear dropping from one eye, laying her head down on her legs, cradling the fairth. Arya soon fell asleep.

The next morning they climbed on Saphira's back and she leaped into the air, flapping her wings to catch the air, then shifting so she could fly high. Arya glanced down at Alagaësia far below. She could make out the Ramr River. She shivered. Why Saphira chose to fly at so high of an altitude that ice had started to form eluded her. _Because I am concerned about Murtagh and Thorn_, Saphira said.

"_Surely they have not recovered from their encounter with Glaedr and Oromis"_ Arya retorted. "_They had burns over three-quarters of their bodies." _

"_What?"_ Eragon questioned, with anger. A rumble from Saphira accompanied his inquiry.

"_I told you what I saw,"_ Arya shot back. _"Nothing more."_

"_I do not think that this Red Rider could have survived,"_ Glenwing offered, sounding exhausted._ "If he did I am sure the burns would not take priority over Galbatorix preparing to throw such a large celebration."_ Arya, Eragon and Saphira all recognized they could not have a discussion like this now. Glenwing's presence would not allow it. Arya sighed, and leaned back into Eragon as Saphira changed the angle of her flight. Eragon wrapped one arm around her stomach and Arya covered it with her own.

They flew to the edge of the Hadarac Desert and then turned northeast to skim the edge. Saphira adjusted her altitude and Arya enjoyed thawing out. Glenwing had said almost nothing. Arya could tell he had trouble even knowing how to react. When they stopped for the night, he told Arya, Eragon and Saphira he did not expect to ever leave. How could he react to something he had never expected? Arya told Glenwing to not rush, he had all the time in the world to make sense of it all. "If you can ever make sense of anything Galbatorix does," Eragon said bitterly.

Arya knew Eragon thought of his Uncle Garrow. She scooted over, until she was next to him and gently placed her hand on his. Glenwing appeared confused. Arya told him of how Saphira hatched for Eragon; how he kept her in the wild, but Galbatorix sent his Raz'ac to the village of Carvahall and the damage they inflicted consisted of burning Eragon's home, as well as killing his Uncle Garrow, who had raised him. Glenwing had no consolation for Eragon, Saphira, or even Arya as she succumbed to torture by the Shade.

They soberly climbed on Saphira's back, and spent the rest of the time either flying or taking short breaks on the ground, not communicating much of anything. None of them desired to speak of what happened in that time so long ago.

As Saphira flew closer to Du Weldenvarden, Arya braced for the reaction Glenwing would have. She could tell her own reaction, as well as Saphira's and Eragon's, would not be good, but she had avoided telling Glenwing the extent of the damages. Arya did not honestly know how he would react. She drew in her breath as they drew close enough to see Du Weldevarden and the path, which Fäolin burned mercilessly. She could feel Saphira tighten, as well as Eragon's anger that coursed through his being.

"No!" Glenwing cried out. "No! No! It cannot be!" He gripped tightly on Eragon's arm, which Arya felt as his hand almost touched her body. Glenwing went into a long list of curse words from every language they knew. As Saphira banked sideways so he could see the full extent of Fäolin's path of destruction, Glenwing's turned to remorse over not killing him when he had the chance.

_He never had any chance, I am sure_, Saphira commented to Eragon and Arya. They both agreed. Glenwing laid his head forward onto Eragon's back, weeping for the part of the forest, which was now gone. Arya communicated to Eragon she had thought about what Glenwing could do that would bring healing to both the forest and himself. Eragon directed Saphira to land.

When Saphira completed her landing, Glenwing jumped down and ran to the nearest group of burned-out trees. Eragon and Arya dismounted, keeping pace behind Glenwing as he moved from trees to bushes to what should have been flowering plants. "All gone," he said, and wept some more.

Eragon pulled Arya aside. "Why could you not stop Fäolin sooner?" He asked.

Arya frowned and testily answered him, "You were here before! You know. My own mother lies in a coma. Do you think I wanted it to be this way? No! I had to make a choice, and it was mine alone to make. Face Fäolin here and lose many, many lives with no guarantee of stopping him or lure him into Ellesméra and beyond where I alone could deal with him. Glenwing spoke the truth. In a perverse way, he wanted me to join him. He still loved me. I used that to my advantage and thus defeated him, however the cost was almost too much to bear."

"I am sorry," Eragon said. "I just wish Du Weldenvarden were not this way when Glenwing returned." They heard a gryfalcon cry out, which startled Arya and Eragon. Saphira growled and crouched to strike if she needed to. Arya put her hand up onto Saphira's neck. As she moved closer to the gryfalcon, images flashed in her mind of Arya putting an arrow in her bow and shooting the injured gryfalcon when she first brought Eragon here. The gryfalcon relayed he was his "brother", and then cried out once more before taking off into the distant forest. Arya knew, but Eragon and Saphira did not.

Arya glanced at Glenwing and seeing him occupied, turned toward Eragon. "You said you tracked me by a gryfalcon. Was he the same one?" She asked.

"Nay, I said the gryfalcon let me—"

_Us_, Saphira interrupted.

"Let us know you were no longer in Du Weldenvarden. We went to see Rhunön about where you had gone." Arya gave a curt nod, and then turned to check on Glenwing. Eragon stopped her, holding her arm. "I saw your sword hanging there in Rhunön's place, and deduced it from that. Did you not expect to come back?" He questioned.

"It is not your business to know whether I thought I would return," Arya replied, a touch of anger dotting her voice.

"It is my duty to protect you as Queen," Eragon argued.

"As Queen? Of what?"

"As Queen of the Elves," Eragon stated. "Lord Däthedr made it clear to me that although he takes the duties of king, he is only a Lord. The ultimate royalty rightfully belongs to your line. As Queen Islanzadí lays sick, you are the rightful heir." Arya scowled.

"What gives him the right to choose for me?" She asked angrily.

_Well, obviously he is the King, or at least he's acting with the same authority, and so his judgments stand_, Saphira interjected.

Arya, about to let loose with a tongue-lashing at Eragon and Saphira, suddenly realized the last bit had occurred in the common tongue and not the ancient language. She turned it around by asking him to tell her the same causes in the ancient language. Eragon flushed. Arya glanced over at Saphira, who immediately became involved in digging at the place where talon touched skin.

"You did not come because you have a duty to the queen," Arya accused. "Because you do not have that duty as a Dragon Rider. You came because of _me_." Eragon frowned while admitting the truth of what she said. Arya stood there for a moment. "Thank you, Eragon," she finally said, and reached out to grab his hand. "I would have met my end if you and Saphira had not shown up." Eragon slightly bowed, while Arya fixed her emerald eyes on him. Finally, he broke away. Arya dropped his hand, while she noticed Glenwing had noticed their conversation.

Deciding to ignore that presently, Arya walked over to Glenwing. "Further in, you will find elves singing to the forest in hopes that it will grow again. I thought perhaps you would take leadership over them, and sing your songs again. It will heal you, I know."

Glenwing's countenance dropped and he looked at the ground. Arya moved closer to him and asked what was wrong. For a moment he just stood there, trying to find a way to communicate with her. His voice came out at no more than a whisper as he told her. "Fäolin robbed me of my ability to sing by damaging beyond repair the pliability of the vibratory layer of connective tissue, taking away all elasticity. Since he did such with dark magic, he assured me I would never sing again. Fäolin truly became a necromancer because he wanted power, seduced by dark magic when Galbatorix introduced it to him in stages. He would go a little way, and then draw back; but then Galbatorix would introduce more, and eventually he believed what he did was right."

Arya's jaw dropped, while Saphira roared in the background. _I will rip Galbatorix's head off, and I will not stop with him! I will destroy with talon and with flame, every noble and fighter who takes his side, and all their children too! They will pay with blood for the wrong they have done to you!_

Eragon looked grimly on as Arya's shock turned to anger. "We have the finest healers here in Du Weldenvarden," she gravely stated. "They will repair what Fäolin did to you. I only wish that he were here now. I would not have been quick in killing him. Nay, he would have suffered for what he did to you, Glenwing!"

Arya turned toward Saphira, intending to leave and go to Ellesméra immediately; except for what Glenwing shared next. "Fäolin knew the skill of every healer of the elves, dwarves and humans. He did not use a knife, rather dark magic. I fear for anyone who tries to heal me because they would find themselves subjected to the same black magic I have dealt with."

Shock registered on Arya's face, while Glenwing reached out and touched her arm. "It is all right, I have accepted it," he told her with great sorrow in his voice. Arya frowned while she searched his face to decide if that was the truth. Glenwing had not spoken in the ancient language.

"Nay, do not lie to me," she said forcefully, shadows covering her eyes. Glenwing closed his eyes and lowered his head. Arya pulled away and started pacing.

Finally, after a quarter hour of doing nothing except watching Arya pace, Saphira communicated with Eragon, but in a loud enough "mental" voice that Arya and Glenwing would hear. _Did Arya not tell us of a Flame, wielded by Gilderien the Wise, and did we not see the Flame in use to heal Ellesméra?_

_Yes, I remember that clearly_, Eragon said back to Saphira. _The White Flame of Vándil. It certainly surprised me, if it is even possible for surprise to come from anything the elves have in their forest homes._

_Hmm, I wonder then if this Flame is stronger than any person, or elf, and so would make the perfect healing of the damage Fäolin did to Glenwing's vocal chords?_ Saphira continued.

Arya was already halfway toward Saphira when she finished the thought. "Come on, Eragon, Glenwing, we must go," Arya said impatiently. Glenwing climbed up on Saphira's back with hope restored on his countenance.

Eragon slyly said, "Oh, you want to go now, Arya? You cannot avoid being 'queen' when we reach the outskirts of Ellesméra." Arya shot him a glance, which would have killed him if she could. Instead, she slugged him on the arm. Glenwing watched in astonishment.

_You earned that._ The sarcasm dripped from Saphira's voice.

_I love you._

_Pfftt. Not that easy._ Saphira bent down so they could climb up on her back, then launched into the air so quickly that Eragon complained. _If you had not made the silly and rude; it is rude because she is a Queen, comment, then I would take off more slowly although I am sure you should know how to ride me intimately. _

Eragon just sighed. Arya noted the elves who were singing to the forest had stopped when Saphira circled down, and drifted away into the forest, as if they did not want to confront them. Why? Arya wondered. She pondered it in her heart while Saphira flew towards Ellesméra.

Eragon helped Glenwing down from Saphira's back, while Arya hopped down on her own. They waited for a moment, Arya noticed that here, too, she could not hear the songs of the elves, yet she could have sworn she heard them faintly while Saphira circled to land. She then turned toward where Gilderien the Wise stood. An overcome Glenwing raced down by his feet and asked, "Please, Gilderien the Wise, I need your help!"

Gilderien nodded for Glenwing to continue, but he could not make the words come out. Arya stepped up, placed her hand on Glenwing's shoulder and said softly, "Fäolin damaged Glenwing's vocal chords with black magic. I fear if you cannot help him with the White Flame of Vándil, then I have lost everything that made him unique, that made him Glenwing. I should have killed him in Urû'baen."

The old, wise elf raised a hand and put it over his mouth, giving thought to the situation. Glenwing did not move because Arya's hand held him still. Finally, Gilderien gave the answer. "I will help you gladly, however, I do not know if even the White Flame will heal what afflicts you." Glenwing bowed his head, defeated.

Suddenly, Saphira snapped her jaws together. _If it is simply a matter of being strong enough, I will add my magic to that of the Flame_, Saphira stated fiercely.

"Very well," Gilderien responded. "Glenwing, you must follow me. Saphira, you must fly to the top where we can interact with the Flame. Shadeslayer and Queen Arya, you must wait until we finish."

Eragon asked, "When will that be?"

"When we finish," Gilderien replied. "Come now, Glenwing." Glenwing stood. He wrapped his arms around Glenwing, and led him off. Saphira gathered herself and lifted off spectacularly.

"Saphira does everything now over and above what she used to do," Eragon said, half-smiling. "She thinks I and everyone else will notice that she is as fierce as the wild dragon we saw." Arya did not hear what Eragon shared, for she was deep in thought about the actions of the elves, and the title of 'queen' used in front of her name. Her mother, Islanzadí, deserved that title alone, and since there was no change in her condition, assigning the title to Arya caused her great concern.

A hand touched her arm. She glanced up at Eragon and then frowned. "Did you notice what happened to elves who were singing to the forest when we first entered Du Weldenvarden? And did you notice them here, too?" She asked.

Eragon frowned. "Nay, I cannot say I did," he answered. "Why, is there something important about the actions of a small portion of elves?" He questioned.

"Yes, there is," Arya responded. "The elves went into the forest instead of staying where they were in both places for a specific reason. I also think King, no Lord Däthedr, refers to me as 'Queen Arya' because if he did not I would come under attack, at least verbally, by the elves who sing to the forest. They would demand I leave Du Weldevarden, and would probably have a right to take action, except if I am 'Queen Arya' they cannot do so."

"What?" A flabbergasted Eragon said, not believing what she said.

Arya picked up on his hesitation, and explained. "The decision to not engage Fäolin with more than a minimal force, and to allow him to burn part of Du Weldenvarden until he got past Ellesméra where I engaged him was completely my decision. According to the way these elves treated me, there is a tacit disagreement with me."

"But why? Do they not know it worked?" Eragon asked, bewildered.

"Yes, it worked, but at great cost to the forest," Arya told him. "A greater cost than some elves would give. They would rather have gathered all of our strongest magicians and with me, engage Fäolin at the entrance to Du Weldenvarden."

"I'm sure there was a reason you did that." Eragon sounded puzzled.

"Yes," Arya answered. "You see Galbatorix used Fäolin, not caring if he succeeded or failed. There was only one way to defeat the necromancer apart from the personal relationship with me. Can you guess what it was?"

Eragon groaned. "The only way to engage Fäolin was for Saphira and me to become involved in the conflict," he said angrily.

"Yes, and Galbatorix sent Murtagh and Thorn. You would have become exhausted and therefore easy prey. That was the design of the whole attack. Whatever destruction the necromancer made was secondary to that cause."

Eragon staggered back, unable to say anything. Arya moved forward and caught him with her hand touching his neck. "Murtagh told me, Eragon," Arya earnestly stated. "So I could make it so you were not here. And I did." Eragon had trouble accepting the truth.

"But how could he…no, he murdered Glaedr and Oromis-ebrithil!"

Arya closed her eyes for a second. Her hand fell to her side. She then opened her eyes and pierced his soul. "Glaedr and Oromis-ebrithil chose to fight! If it had not been then, it would be later when we attack Gil'ead, or Urû'baen!" She said strongly.

Eragon slowly nodded his assent, as much as he could agree to something regarding Murtagh. He put his hand up and touched the side of her face. "What will you do about being 'Queen'?" He gently asked.

Arya scowled. "I do not have a choice," she spat out. "However, I do not have to pretend that I like it!" She said fiercely, and reached up and put her hand over his. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For your gift of the fairth. I will always treasure it."

"You're welcome."

Arya kept her hand on his for a moment, and then noise from up above caused her to drop her hand, followed swiftly by him removing his hand and taking a step backwards.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: Next chapter: Hedarth; chapter after: Farthen Dûr; chapter after that: Return to the Varden; chapter following, you won't want to miss! Yes, something you have been waiting for will happen.


	77. Ch 77: More From Ellesméra

Chapter 77: More From Ellesméra

* * *

000

* * *

Note: I realized that this chapter would be too long, so I broke it into two chapters.

Note #2: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya and Eragon both turned their faces upward as they caught the triumph from Saphira_. Healing has come to Glenwing! Gilderien is wise, because he figured the damage done could be undone by the magic in the Flame! However, I added my own touch!_

Eragon glanced at Arya who tipped her head with a smile at him. _"What did you do?"_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_Glenwing can explain, _Saphira stated excitedly. Eragon looked at Arya, who shrugged. They then turned their attention to Saphira and her wings, which fully engaged they put a stop to her momentum and make for a graceful landing. They noticed Glenwing was a passenger, and moved quickly over to where she touched down. Glenwing jumped off a ripple of pure joy coming from him.

"Arya!" Glenwing cried, took her by the waist and swung her around several times. When she got him to stop Gilderien the Wise stood there, a pleased expression on his face.

"The White Flame did much to heal the vocal chords, however Saphira Brightscales gave him a gift that only could a dragon give," Gilderien stated.

"What did you do, Saphira?" Eragon asked, again. Glenwing gestured toward Saphira.

_I simply blew when I saw the magic in the White Flame of Vándil_, Saphira smugly explained. _I see color differently than you, and the blues are more prominent. Not so when I beheld the Flame. For the eye to perceive an object as white, the object must reflect all colors. A surface capable of reflecting all colors must be void in color itself, any color would hinder reflection of all color lights and thus would not create white perceived by your eyes. Mine would shift more toward the blue light shades. I have always thought of colors in a subtractive color theory; black is a color, and white is not a color. Gilderien convinced me to consider a situation where black is the absence of color and white is a combination of all colors that exist. When I beheld the Flame it appeared as a 'white' color, tinted toward blue. However, Gilderien convinced me to look closer, and I beheld all the different colors flowing and weaving together. In fact, white is a rich color if you 'unweave the rainbow'+. Then I saw the fact this Flame of all colors could take the darkness away, and in doing so would heal Glenwing's vocal chords. _

"Aye, I can see that," Eragon said. "But what did you do?"

_I just blew a pocket of air in which I focused the blue tint of everything I see_, Saphira explained_. And then I sent it to engulf Glenwing._

"It is an action which I have not seen before," Gilderien noted. "However, that is the way of this world. Magic is inherent to dragons."

Eragon threw up his hands and Arya laughed. Gilderien gestured to Glenwing, allowing him to share what happened. "Not only did the Flame heal the blackness that surrounded my vocal chords, but when Saphira Brightscales blew on me she added an extra octave! Now, I can sing in six different octave ranges, where before I could only sing in five, and the fifth one barely." Arya jumped around Glenwing, laughing with him and celebrating.

Later, as they came to the center of Ellesméra, Eragon hung back and got Arya attention to walk slowly with him while Saphira headed with Glenwing further into the City. "I thought you could all sing in five or six octaves?" He inquired.

Arya laughed. "Nay, those elves, which have the rare gift of range stay here in Du Weldenvarden and sing over the forest," she explained. "I can hit four octaves, but not a bit more. Before Saphira's gift to Glenwing, proficiency lay in the four-octave range, and a tenor." Eragon frowned as Arya's face drew her brows together. "You have a tenor voice, too," she added to Eragon.

"Oh, I don't think I can sing," Eragon explained.

"Did you not learn how to sing to trees, bushes and plants?" Arya asked.

"Well, I did, but Lifaen, Narí and Oromis did not complement my voice," Eragon responded.

"They are not the ones who would tell you," Arya stated. "The trees, flowers, bushes and plants should give you the feedback you need. If you could not sing before, you can now. After all music is a set of mathematical equations. I have not time to explore this in full, but I know what I learned while I was a child. All elves can sing, it is as much our nature as it is to take care of living objects."

Eragon sheepishly grinned. "Saphira and I must take Glenwing to see the tomb of Oromis and Glaedr," he explained.

"Aye, you should go and do so, because I have to see Rhunön before the dreaded meeting of elven Lords and Ladies, which I no doubt will have to do my duty," Arya almost spat the piece of information out.

Eragon laughed. "Have fun, then. Get your sword and we will see Vanir and Eridor also," Eragon said, grabbing her arm and expressing with his nonverbal communication he understood she did not want to be in this situation. Then he turned and called for Saphira to wait for him, and started jogging to catch up with her and Glenwing.

Arya ran softly to Rhunön's house and entered through the atrium of the tree, and stopped at the entrance to her shop. Rhunön made a piece of chain mail, bending the intricate pieces into her masterpiece. "I see you have returned. How was Galbatorix?" Rhunön rhetorically asked. "I trust you freed Glenwing?"

"Yes," Arya answered.

"Maud helped you, I am sure of that."

"If she had not been there, I would have gotten caught by Galbatorix."

"He is a cruel man, but perceptive. How else could he figure out how to use the Urgals to fight the Varden, and yet proclaim he is doing everything to get rid of them? Nay, do not answer that. I know that you know that is true." Rhunön sighed, and gestured to Arya's sword hanging on the wall, which she retrieved. Arya started to turn away, when Rhunön asked, "Tell me how to make instruments of war and inherently keep them good? That is, if any good can come of it."

Arya frowned. "It is a just war we are fighting," she commented. Rhunön just made a noise in her throat.

Several minutes passed and finally Arya vowed, "Yes, I know, you have concerns with what happens after this war. If there is a way to ensure they continue use for good, and not turn evil if their masters do, I will do everything in my power to seek the answer for you."

Rhunön snorted and said, "We will have to see about that. Know I am going north to mine from the vein in case you bring me the answer so I can make more swords for the dragon riders." She paused, then added," I hope Saphira finds a mate." Arya responded in the affirmative. She buckled her sword and scabbard around her waist and as she started to leave, Rhunön said nonchalantly, "I noticed you have lost your dagger."

"Nay, I purposefully left it for Galbatorix to find."

"A dangerous game you are playing."

"A right that I have based on my Fathers death," Arya retorted angrily. "I have taken that right!"

"Aye, you do have the right, however, do not think I am unwise. You have not replaced the elven bow despite there being ample opportunity to do so." Rhunön glanced up at Arya, saw her frown as she acknowledged the truth of this. Rhunön turned back to the forge, "If you look in the corner, you will find a blade, longer than a regular dagger, in its sheath you must wear on your back." Arya nodded, though Rhunön faced away, she rather thought she could tell. Arya went and shifted through the pile of all sorts of metal shapes, weapons that Rhunön stopped making. Finally, she found the one. Pulling the blade out of its sheath she thrust it out forward, then stepped back and raised the blade up as she took a defensive stance. Arya could see the short sword could present an advantage when surrounded by many soldiers. Or she could use it as an assassin's weapon, but that was not what she had trained for.

"Thank you," Arya said. To which Rhunön merely grunted. Arya immediately recognized the signal to leave.

As she left, Rhunön said, "Hedarth." Arya paused, frowning, but when nothing else came from Rhunön, she turned and left.

When she got outside, she considered the fact Rhunön would make a trip to mine some more of the mineral, with which she would make more dragon swords. _"My own sword_, _and now this short-sword made from the same material_," Arya thought. She examined it in more detail and found the mark of her family, placed within a crown. Astonishment washed over her as Arya realized her father carried this blade.

She lifted the blade up, catching the falling rays of the sun. "I will call you 'Du Wyrda Abr Iet Breoal' ('the fate of my family')." All the sudden Arya wondered how Rhunön knew, but then she thought back on everything, Rhunön had a gift, which helped her perceive things readily, and tie them together at the same time. Arya would be thankful for the fact Rhunön would go to mine more of the special metal. If she had hope, then surely Arya should have the same hope. So she placed the sheath with short-sword onto her back where she could reach for it under her arm with her right hand. She could still use the left hand to retrieve the kali. Satisfied with the arrangements of weaponry, she now went to face the one job she never expected—being the elven Queen.

As Arya exited Rhunön's place, she went to the stables. She called out and a colt moved out to hear her command. She spoke the words in the ancient language, ending with, "Gánga" ("go"). The pure white horse galloped away as Arya watched him go.

Lord Däthedr awaited her in the antechamber off the side of the throne room. "Queen Arya Dröttningu," he said as he bowed.

"At least you know the right name to use," Arya shot back. "This is only temporary. When Islanzadí recovers, the title of Queen will immediately revert to her!" Her eyes sparkled, and her face took on a look of authority.

"You do understand why we had to go ahead and make you queen?" Däthedr asked anxiously.

"Aye, I am no fool. The elves who sing to the forest cause much trouble, and the only way to avoid serious consequences on my part is to become Queen, therefore I can justify my action in letting Fäolin burn the forest."

"Aye," Däthedr agreed, relieved that Arya saw the situation correctly.

"Let us be warded from listeners," Arya cast the correct ward. "There is something I must tell you. However, it cannot go beyond this room. The Red Rider is Murtagh, and he does not serve Galbatorix by choice. Galbatorix knows his true name. If we had taken the most experienced spell weavers, as well as Saphira and Eragon, we could have defeated Fäolin. However, Eragon and Saphira would have spent too much of their strength and we would not have been able to stop Murtagh from taking Saphira and Eragon into captivity and ultimately delivering them to Galbatorix. Murtagh and Thorn do not have a choice in the matter. They were the ones who gave me the green egg. Thorn, essentially is kept in a cage."

Däthedr slowly nodded, coming to grips with the new information. "I knew that you had a reason for acting as you did," he stated. "I trust you understand my referring to you as our Queen."

"Only until Islanzadí recovers!" Arya said with force.

"Of course."

"You also understand being Queen does not change my actions. I committed myself to this path when I took the yawë."

"Yes," Däthedr noted with a slight smile. Arya realized Däthedr had taken a risk naming her as queen, for he could have easily lost the support of the lords and ladies. "Now, we must go into the throne room, for I have a report I must share with you about situating our armies, and then you will have to answer the elves who sing to the forest."

"I owe them no explanation!" Arya shouted in frustration.

"Yes, I know," Däthedr calmly said. "As Queen you have the prerogative not to answer them."

"Oh, I will give them an answer, just not the one they expect." Däthedr bowed and extended his hand for her to lead. She did, slowing her walk to show proper authority. She noted Lady Tela held the curved rod with a chased crosspiece, which usually held the lily-white raven, Bladgen. However, he was not there. She walked up the steps to the throne under the canopy of the pavilion, went to the throne and sat down on the knotted roots. Arya immediately felt uncomfortable, and stood up. As she realized the prerogatives she had, she walked over to one of the twisted branches, which served as a pole for the canopy, and leaned against it. As long as she retained the title of Queen, she could at least force them all to deal with reality. She frowned.

Arya then looked out over the crowd, and spotted Eragon, Saphira and Glenwing. She gave them a nod, ignoring the murmurs of some of the lords and ladies. Däthedr walked down, around the throne platform, getting in position to address Arya. "Lord Däthedr, what news of our armies?" She asked.

Däthedr responded, "Nädul is leading the Wärdez in nighttime raids on Gil'ead. Galbatorix's men do not know what to do. When they have tried to respond they are too slow. They do not even realize Kiéra and others like her are systematically causing the water into Gil'ead to become unclean. A great number of them will die of dysentery. We will sit back and wait until they are not a threat and then our army will march in and take over."

As Arya considered that she stood up straight and with a slight smile, said, "Gil'ead, the pride of Galbatorix's marching men overthrown by Wärdez and dysentery. What news from Ceunon and Narda?"

"Right now we are overthrowing Narda. Do you wish for us to try to find out what happened to the elven ships we lost?" Däthedr asked.

"Nay, we cannot lose more elves," Arya said. "That mystery must remain. Perhaps someday we will understand." Eragon stepped forward, and bowed. "Lord Shadeslayer?" Arya asked.

"Queen Arya Dröttningu, I learned of certain merchants who lost their ships specifically because they supplied the Varden through Surda," Eragon stated. "They all think it involves magic."

"I have no doubt of that," Arya responded. "However, it is not time for us to find out what it is. We have our own war throughout Alagaësia. For now, we cannot go beyond. We use the captured Empire's ships and until the situation changes, our actions will not change either." Arya clenched her hands together because Eragon addressed her formally. Finally, she reiterated the command she had made when she became Queen. "Lord Shadeslayer, you do not need to address me as 'queen', and only in this room will I even accept 'Dröttningu'."

Arya turned to Däthedr and inquired about the state of the elven army, which attacked Teirm. "Unfortunately, we have encountered difficulty with the matter. Galbatorix sent one of his main Earls and soldiers to reinforce the ones that were there."

Arya frowned. "Then we will use our assassins to take care of the issue," Arya stated. She caught surprise from Eragon and Saphira. She caught their eyes for a second, then turned back to Däthedr. "Send in five teams of two and the one single assassin."

Däthedr said one more positive reaction about Kuasta responding to news of what Brom succeeded, and were already setting their ships out. He then bowed and gave way for two elves who had a grievance against Arya. "What right did you have to let Fäolin burn the forest in the way he did?" An elf asked angrily.

"I do not choose to answer that," Arya stated, her emerald eyes flashing.

"You had feelings for him! That is why you let him ruin such a large part of the trees!" The other elf shouted. Arya strode down off the throne platform and marched up to the two elves. They immediately bowed to the authority she showed.

"Fäolin had feelings for me," Arya stated, barely controlling her anger. "However, I did not for him! As for me leading him to the place where he met his end, you could not understand without me explaining the long years of struggle against Galbatorix. _I_ have been there, _you_ have not!" Arya stepped back and gestured for Glenwing to come forward. As he did, Arya noticed Eragon smiled, knowing what she intended to do. Saphira grumbled her agreement.

"Glenwing, I put you in charge of leading all the singers," Arya said. Glenwing stared at her. Arya stepped up and put her hand on his shoulders. "I know you thought you would go to battle, however, you must surely see the advantages?"

"Yes, I do," Glenwing replied. "In healing the forest, I will find healing for me."

Arya directed her attention to Glenwing with real compassion, and then let her gaze drift to the elves who sang to the forest. They bowed, as they had no other choice, and they all respected Glenwing. Arya let her gaze linger on the singing elves for a long moment, making sure they knew they did not have any authority. She 'felt' with her mind some of the elven lords and ladies having trouble coming to grips with the new authority, and Arya's willingness to use the crown as she saw fit— which differed from what Islanzadí would have done. However, she did so to the best of her ability. _"The best of my ability?"_ Arya fumed internally. Externally, she remained with the same expression.

Eragon stepped forward. "Arya Dröttningu, I have taken Glenwing to see Glaedr's and Oromis' tomb and we went to check on Vanir and the emerald dragon. Vanir named the dragon—"

_No, the dragon chose the name he liked best,_ Saphira interrupted.

"Fine," Eragon said, while certain elves half-smiled. "The name of the dragon is Eridor, after the once-proud and daring dragon, who's Rider lived here, among the elves, Albäya. I put in a request for scrolls to go to Vanir so he could teach his dragon about Albäya and Eridor. The other tidbit is Vanir chose to grow beets. He is starting to understand the value of doing work while bonding with Eridor." Eragon paused.

"Go on," Arya said.

"I would like for Glenwing to visit Vanir and Eridor one hour per day," Eragon asked. "Glenwing can describe the torture he went through so the elf and dragon know exactly what they face."

"Lord Shadeslayer, are you not going to teach Vanir-finiarel and Eridor what they need to know?" Lady Tela hurriedly inquired.

"Nay," Eragon answered with some regret. "Unfortunately, I have commitments to the Varden, and perhaps more importantly, finding my true name, since Fäolin chose specifically to make sure no elf in the land could help me determine it. I must assume then, it is extremely important and so Saphira and I should not delay." Arya noted Eragon successfully told half the truth, and took Solembum's prophecy out of the equation.

"You will return?" Lady Tela asked anxiously.

"Aye," Eragon responded.

_We will attempt to hurry, however Vanir and Eridor cannot be considered a viable option against Galbatorix_, Saphira said fiercly. _I have put the fear of long flames in his head, and frankly, when we told him Fäolin was no more than a single pawn in a vast power wielded by Galbatorix, he took it hard. Perhaps we put the fear in him too much, however Eridor will not be afraid and that will consequently help Vanir._ _When we return and we will, the only creature alive Eridor will fear is me! _Saphira pounded her tail on the floor, and the whole room shook.

Arya stepped forward. "Lord Shadeslayer, you must go and find your true name," she said. Eragon bowed. "I have taken an oath to help you since the reason Fäolin did such was he knew through Galbatorix that your true name is extremely important." The lords and ladies murmured. "Silence!" Arya thundered. "There is no law stating that I must stay here. I left to get Glenwing. Does anybody in this room, or the entire land of Alagaësia, doubt this was a worthy act?" She questioned them harshly.

The elf lords and ladies murmured but realized they could do nothing. Arya had committed to doing this and nothing they could say would change it, especially since she took a vow. Arya noted with contempt there were elves who sang to the forest who honestly could not understand the reasons she allowed Fäolin to go so far into Du Weldenvarden. She supposed she could give them a partial explanation, however, because it involved her relationship with Fäolin, they had no right to know. They will come to terms with it eventually, though it might take several lifetimes, and meanwhile they did not have any power with her acting as Queen of the elves, so it did not matter what they thought anyway.

She caught a glance at Eragon and saw the amusement, which played out across his face. Her attention went next to Glenwing. Arya stepped down from the platform where the throne was, and Glenwing started to bow. Arya stopped him. Placing her hand on his chest, she stated, "I only wish I knew you would recover."

"Arya Dröttningu, I will recover," Glenwing said. "I am honored you have chosen me to lead the singing over the forest. I vow to you I will pour my soul and spirit, as well as my heart, into every note that I sing." Glenwing turned toward Eragon. "I vow to you I will honor the Dragons and their Riders by telling Eridor about the true nature of Galbatorix. I also know, as it is one reason you asked me to do such, Vanir must come to see the true nature of the evil we are fighting against. He must let go of his contempt for the world outside Ellesméra, and know that he will have a relationship with all races, and judge them accordingly."

Eragon bowed to Glenwing. Lord Däthedr stepped forward. "Queen Arya Dröttningu, I know you are ready to go with Lord Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. You can trust in me to set things right, just do take a moment to check in on your mother before you leave." Arya bowed in consent. She then left out the door to the antechamber.

Arya, changed for traveling, stood at the entrance to the room where Islanzadí lie in a coma. She noted the glass ball with the black morning glory had not moved from where Arya put it under Islanzadí's hand. She debated whether to go in or not. Finally she decided not to, because that would signal her reconciliation to Islanzadí's loss, an unacceptable gesture. She closed the door gently and walked out, down the corridor and beyond.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

+ Scientist John Stapleton


	78. Ch 78: Hedarth

Chapter 78: Hedarth

* * *

000

* * *

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya sat on the roots of the Menoa Tree. She contacted Eragon and Saphira to meet her here, when they were ready to leave. Arya heard the sound of the displaced air as Saphira came in long enough to let Eragon jump off and then she moved to swaying on one of the Trees branches.

Eragon sat down, offering Arya a piece of fruit. She gratefully took it, and then explained to him they would go south of Ceris because of what Rhunön said about Hedarth. Arya explained to Eragon what she had shared when Arya went to place her sword on Rhunön's wall before going into Urû'baen. Now Rhunön again mentioned Hedarth in passing as Arya left.

Eragon took a few moments to think about what Arya told him. "Do you think Rhunön sends us that way because we will discover men from a far-off place?" Eragon asked breathlessly.

"I do not know," Arya answered. "However, I still think it is worth the chance. For the sake of speed, we will fly straight over the edge of the forest, and then out of it before reentering it. Our course would take us near Ilia Fëon, though I would not stop there."

_After the orange-brown dragon showing herself to us, would it not be a similar onus?_ Saphira asked, wondering about the foreign men. Eragon and Arya both agreed. Arya finished her fruit. Eragon stood while Saphira spiraled down lazily. As soon as she reached the ground, a voice from above them shrieked, "Wyrda!" All three of them turned their attention on Blagden.

"Great," Eragon said, frustrated.

"Go away," Arya told Blagden. Saphira growled.

Blagden repeated, "Wyrda." He cocked his head sideways. "Ever more do you go, but nevermore will you know, unless you take my advice, and visit the place where you can entice, dreams to come out of the well, not many things will they tell, yet once for two and twice for three, go follow what the Cave agrees."

Arya and Eragon stopped what they were doing and stared at the lily-white raven. Saphira stretched out her head and blew two puffs of smoke on the bird. Blagden did not appreciate the response and flew away quickly.

_Bah, nonsensical_, Saphira grumbled, ignoring Blagden. Eragon sighed.

"Nay, Blagden told us something important," Arya said thoughtfully. "I do not yet know what he meant saying, 'yet once for two and twice for three', but I do understand the Cave and the dream well."

"Mani's Cave! In the Beor Mountains," Eragon stated excitedly. "Oromis mentioned the place and two others where magic dwells in nature, independent of any spell. Do you know where the Cave is?" He asked.

Arya frowned and shook her head. "Nay, I do not know exactly," she responded. "However, it is not in the northern part of the Mountains, or anyplace where dwarves occupy. They might know its location, or perhaps Jeod knows." Eragon suggested they go after their visit to Farthen Dûr, where the star sapphire waited on Saphira to put together all the pieces as a single whole. Arya would then, on the back of Saphira, put it back in place. Saphira agreed.

Arya thoughtfully said, "I do not think we should go there without understanding 'yet once for two and twice for three'."

'_Once for two' could mean Eragon and I joined at the soul, and 'twice for three' could indicate your presence Arya,_ Saphira suggested.

"Nay, the location eludes me, however, I do know from certain songs my people sing the entrance to the Cave is small, only big enough for a Kull. Saphira would not fit." Saphira snorted her disappointment. Arya laughed and patted Saphira's nose. "Aye, it is disappointing, is it not, Saphira?"

_Well, I cannot help if I am big!_ Saphira protested. _I think everything, which does not consider my size is wrong! The dwarves have the right of it, they are minuscule yet everything important is accessible to my kind. _

Eragon told Saphira, "_I love you_."

_Hmph_, Saphira protested, and turned away. A slow smile spread across Arya's face. Eragon reached out his hand and touched her gently on the wing. Saphira moved it away.

Eragon said again, "_I love you. Now do I have to say it again and again until you relent?"_

After a few minutes of Eragon staring her down, Saphira relented. _I love you, too, little one._ _Though do not think I am in jest about the size. All the places I go should have rooms that house me._ Eragon glanced at Arya, rolling his eyes. She laughed. _I think you should have to run with Arya, and I can fly alone,_ Saphira threatened.

"All right, just calm down," Arya stated. "I apologize for my laughter."

_I will have to decide whether to accept it,_ Saphira snapped.

Eragon told Arya, "I am sorry. Saphira and I talked about the three different places Oromis mentioned, and we thought after the war, we could visit these places."

Arya nodded her head, understanding. "I do know the other two locations have plenty of space, and they are north of Aroughs in the bogs and on the farside of the island Beirland. In fact, I have heard the floating crystal on Eoam has resulted in many superstitions, which surround it. This caused numerous bizarre notions. In fact, Kuasta suffers or reaps the benefit of what happens in Eoam. They trade openly with the place, when other cities and towns will not go near. Even Galbatorix pretends Eoam does not exist."

"What do you propose?" Inquired Eragon.

"That we stick to what we originally laid out before us," Arya replied. "Stop off at Hedarth, though we should not stay long there. Go to Farthen Dûr, and perform what we have promised them, and then proceed to the Varden. Perhaps along the way something will present itself. However, I must remind you of your mission, Eragon. Surely you do not want to delay spreading the news about Katrina?"

"Nay, I do not want to waste any time to bring her the news," Eragon said excitedly.

"Once you show Katrina that she is in direct line for the crown of the Brodding Kingdom, then news will spread about a woman who is in exile because Galbatorix wrongly took the throne."

"Yes," Eragon stated. "And then the people will start to make up their own minds because there exists an alternative to Galbatorix's rule. Although I am not clear how much resistance we might meet when we present the evidence to her."

"Why?" A concerned Arya asked. "The Katrina I met would not think twice about accepting what we have to share with her."

"Nay." Eragon grinned. "I am talking about Roran. He thinks of nothing more than returning to Carvahall and starting to rebuild the farm, and that every notion he carries about their lives would go away when faced with him having married a queen. Who knows what will come of it?"

"Were you thinking about anything more than doing a good job raising crops when Saphira's egg popped in front of you in the Spine?" Arya asked. Eragon smiled while he shook his head.

_Although he did try to sell me_, Saphira complained petulantly.

"Fortunately, that did not work out," Eragon informed Saphira.

_You could not sell me even as much as you tried! _ Saphira argued. _As pathetic as your attempts were, I thought they were magic at the time. Now, I realize that assumption was wrong. You just cannot sell anything._ Arya laughed. Eragon threw his hands uo into the air, causing Arya to laugh more.

"Do you think Nasuada would accept Katrina's presence as the rightful ruler?" Eragon asked, ignoring Saphira's comments and Arya's reaction to them.

"I do not know, simply because we have not ever talked about what would happen to the Varden," Arya answered, as soon as she stopped laughing. "I know Ajihad wanted nothing to do with the crown, and would pledge his life as a soldier to fight for whomever took the crown. I can only assume Nasuada would want the same."

"However, we are not sure." Eragon glanced sideways at Arya, and got a twinkle in his eye. "Of course, you are now the Queen of the Elves. I do not see how you are going to keep that silent." Saphira made a guttural sound within her throat as laughter.

Arya threw a pouch at Eragon. "Let us go. Do not mention that to anyone," she said sharply. Eragon laughed. He walked over to Saphira, who bent down so he could secure the pouch, and then crunched down even more until both Eragon and Arya situated themselves.

_Here we go_, Saphira stated, as she leaped into the sky, her strong wings beating upward.

They traveled day and night, out of Du Weldenvarden and back into the forest again. Arya reminded Saphira to fly north of Ilea Fëon. Eragon entered the draumr kópa, and Arya fell asleep, lulled into the state by the rhythmic sound that Saphira's wings made.

_Suddenly, everything went black for a moment and then when Arya looked around she could slowly see color returning to the area all around her. Her mind flashed back to the exact scene where she dreamed of this flight. "So, this was the plan fate worked out for me, to go with Eragon and Saphira to help him find his true name,"_ Arya thought. Soon the colors faded to gray and Arya awoke, glancing around, and seeing they had turned and were heading almost due south.

She realized the fingers of one hand entwined with Eragon's, and his arm supported her. She flushed, grateful at least he could not see her face. Arya moved her hand slowly from Eragon's hand_. "I had your hand so you would not fall,"_ Eragon told Arya through her mind, though he used the common tongue.

"_There is nothing to apologize for,"_ Arya answered him, also in the common tongue. _"I would much rather have your arm there rather than me falling."_ He tightened his arm around her, though she did not place her fingers back within his hand.

Saphira grumbled, not believing a word of it.

As they reached the place where the Edda River curved the light of late afternoon shone over them. _"I am going to have Saphira fly low, to avoid any seeing until we are almost in Hedarth, and then she can stop and we will go in alone."_

"_There is an elven horse waiting for us outside Hedarth,"_ Arya told him. _"I took the liberty of sending Lötvir ahead of us, to the outskirts of town to wait for us there." _

"_When?"_ Eragon asked, confused.

"_After visiting with Rhunön,"_ Arya responded. _"She gave me the short sword, which I have named, 'Du Wyrda Abr Iet Breoal' or 'the fate of my family'. My father used it at one point."_ Eragon moved his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder.

"_You have earned the right to the short-sword more than any other elf,"_ Eragon stated.

"_It is my father's short-sword!"_ Arya said, annoyed.

"_No, you know what I meant,"_ Eragon protested. Arya relented and gave consent to what he said, and then remained silent while Saphira's wings beat steadily on. The wind whipped around them and at certain times it spread the scent of sweet basil to Arya.

Finally, Saphira changed direction as she moved her wings one way and then another slowing them down as she approached the ground. _I must hunt_, Saphira commented.

"_You go hunt. We will look for Lötvir,"_ Eragon told Saphira.

Arya faced the river, placed fingers toward her mouth and whistled. She stood, waiting, until Lötvir came galloping up toward them. Arya glimpsed sideways at Eragon, challenging him to make any statement, but fortunately he avoided that. Saphira stuck her head down, right in front of Eragon's face. _See, you do not know everything, little one. _Following the two plumes of smoke she blew, Saphira launched herself into the air heading away from the city toward a patch of loosely scattered trees, which would make hunting perfect.

"Come on," Arya said to Eragon. "Let me see the pouch you brought." Eragon handed her the pouch and she clipped it with the pouch she had brought and flung it over the back of Lötvir. "After you," she stated, signaling he should get on first, and when he did, she hopped up in front of him. Arya pulled her cloaked hood over her head so it hid the elven ears. Eragon did the same. This would not hide who they were fully, but they would count as two travelers of the elven kingdom. Eragom could 'hear' Saphira strike her prey with great voracity.

Arya gently told Lötvir to move towards Hedarth. Soon, they came upon one of the town's two entrances, and experienced no trouble. Hedarth being on the outskirts past Du Weldenvardem and most of the Beor Mountains, moved forward at a gingerly pace. There was no earl from the Empire and they kept a battalion of men, who were loyal to Hedarth alone. Even as Lötvir passed by the residences of the people, and the darkness coming for the night, Arya and Eragon could see the children laughing and playing in the streets.

Arya quickly drew in a breath. She grabbed on to Eragon's arm. "Do you see this?" She asked, in the ancient language.

"What?" Eragon did not understand what she referred to. Arya directed his attention to The Weeping Willow Inn, and three of the animals tied up there did not match any Arya or Eragon knew.

"The foreigners are here," Arya announced. "Rhunön shared with me they used 'camels' to transport their goods and themselves over such a long distance. See those two humps on their backs—they must hold water or something. I doubt they have a stomach so far up. However, if it were water, then I could see where they would get more use of them if they have to travel far. Come on, we'd better investigate."

Arya directed Lötvir up to the rail that held the horses, and camels for the guests of the Inn. Eragon jumped off and lent a hand to Arya. When they both reached the ground, Eragon took two long strides to put him within easy distance of the camels. Arya called out a warning, but Eragon ignored her extending his hand to one of the camels. Arya sensed the stubbornness they had as she found herself focusing in on the camels. They were not like horses. Arya started to call out again for Eragon—but he found himself unexpectedly caught up in the camel spitting on him.

Eragon cursed. "Hellfire!" He stated as he jumped back. Arya just shook her head. "What?" He demanded of her.

"You forgot to use your mind to 'feel' what their thoughts were," Arya said. "You would have known not to approach them that way." Eragon pursed his lips. "Oh, do not even try to think you are going to pull anything on me! It was your own fault." Arya smiled. "Yes, you can believe I will use this to my advantage."

"Hey, you cannot—"

"No, I would not do anything to tarnish your reputation." Arya smiled and the slyly said. "Of course, there are some people who would benefit from hearing this story. King Orik, for example. Angela would get months of material from this one incident. However, I am not going to make you look foolish. Wash your face off and let us go inside to see what we can find."

They entered the Inn, careful to glance around before sitting at the bar to take a drink. The bartendar gave them their drinks, and they focused on the crowd. Eragon laid his hands lightly on Arya's arm. _"There,"_ he said. _"Over in the corner."_ Arya fixed her eyes on the men Eragon pointed out to her. The brown skin stood out as well as the fine robes wrapped with gold card and curved swords at their wastes.

Arya and Eragon walked slowly over to take chairs at a table next to them. They enjoyed the time they had, and their leader called out and asked for another round. Arya pointed out to Eragon their leader used the common tongue. _"Of course,"_ Eragon excitedly stated. _"They have camels they brought to trade. They would have learned the common tongue on one of the earliest trips they made."_

Arya tried to formulate a response to Eragon, however she did not get the chance too, because the brown men had all drawn their swords and were now pointing them at Arya and Eragon. Eragon glanced down to see how quickly he could get it out and into his hands. Arya communicated with him through her mind to stop. _I am coming_, Saphira said fiercely.

"_No, stay where you are!"_ Arya pleaded with her.

The six men grouped around Arya and Eragon, with their curved swords held high near their throats. "Why did you think you would get away from watching us from the moment you came in to the Weeping Willow?" The leader asked, with a think accent. Arya shuffled her hair and the cloak fell off revealing her elven ears. Eragon did the same. "Elves," the leader said. "What a surprise." They lowered their swords a bit.

Arya searched through her mind what she could say to this man, which would cause him to listen to her. Finally she settled on the course of action. Rhunön had told her about these men. "We came to seek you because Rhunön, the elven blacksmith told us it would be important for us to know you."

The man leaned his head sideways. Soon, all the men were grabbing Arya and Eragon and sitting them down at the table. "I am Nijad, leader of the caravan," the leader told them. "We have not traded for seventy-five years across the desert, but still we bring our camels all the same."

"Nijad." Arya bowed. "I am Arya Dröttningu, and this is Eragon Shadeslayer."

"You have a powerful name, Shadeslayer," Nijad said. "This is Herhas, Dorj, Cenduji, Haigi, Norhij, and Conclajist." Each one of them bowed, and let out a guttural sound with their throats. "Now, we will play the drinking game. This consists of you, Arya and you, Eragon, taking a drink with me. How it plays out should tell me all I need to know."

"Agreed," Arya said.

"Good, then shall we play." Nijad gestured to Dorj, Haigi and Norhij to fill the shot glasses with alcohol. The rest of the people there at the Weeping Willow stopped what they were doing and gathered around to see the drinking game.

Arya grabbed her shot glass, held it up for everyone to see and then drained it, slamming the glass downwards on the table. Nijad laughed, lifted his glass and drained it also. Eragon did the same, but when he sat his glass down at the table, Nijad only had interest in Arya. He sighed, and went last. Two more, four more, six more and then eight more, Nihad and Arya were not showing any effects of the alcohol, just Eragon. Arya noticed and sent a message to his mind_. "Eragon, you have obviously not taken part in many drinking games,"_ she said. _"I should have brought Orik, at least he keeps his liquor down."_

"_Oh, and you would know, Queen Arya?"_ Eragon retorted.

"_Yes,"_ Arya stated calmly.

"_Oh, great, just let me get out of your way,"_ Eragon said. He tried to stand up, but stumbled. The brown men laughed, and Eragon flushed and sat back down.

Nijad laughed and said, "I think that we are one down, hey, another few times and I will have you too." The other men laughed. Arya held up a finger. "Oh, do you have something else in mind?"

Arya answered, "In fact, I do." She reached in her leather pouch and pulled out a canteen. "Faelnirv. Our drink of choice."

Nijad gestured for Norhij to join them, and he did, pushing Eragon out of the way. Nijad put a shot glass out for him, Nijad, Arya and finally to Eragon, since he would not capitulate. Nijad just shook his head, allowing Eragon to stay in the game, even though he had already past the point where he could win. Arya poured the drinks and they raised the glasses, drank them and turned the glasses upside down. Nijad laughed, while Norhij flushed the liquid down as best he could. Then men all laughed, while Arya smiled and poured another glass, muttering the word in the ancient language for, "Stronger." Eragon, hearing the word of magic, tried to turn his glass upside down, but knocked it to the floor.

"Ah, now we have lost one," Nijad said, laughing. Arya held her glass up to Nijad and smiled.

Nijad, Norhij, and Arya downed their second glass. Nijah laughed and Arya returned the favor, while Norhij said, "What is this most wondrous potion? I've not sheen this drink that loosens my tongue. This is the greatest elvish trickery; words float from your tongue likes shoals of flapping finger-floppers. I…no, you…no…I" then his head fell forward onto the table, and snoring shortly followed. That brought much laughter from everyone that was a part of their group.

Nijad laughed. "You should surely not want to trick me?" Arya smiled and poured Nijad another glass, and then poured herself another glass. "Ah, we will just change the order of the drinks, to make sure there is no deceit." Nijad switched the drinks. Arya raised her glass and drank the whole shot. Nijhd raised his cup and downed his as well. Nijad turned his head one way and then another. Arya simply sat her glass upside down. Nijad shook his finger at her, as his face became flushed.

"I win?" Arya stated.

"Yes, yes, you win, and you played the game with honor," Nijad conceded. "Now, what did Rhunön have in mind when she sent you to talk to me? Surely, the evil king is still in control, at least they tell me that." Arya confirmed Galbatorix's rule. "Ah, that is too bad. We used travel all the way across your desert; that is the role our camels played, and trade with groups of nomadic tribes on the other side. Unfortunately, trade with them is a lost art. Before my time it was. Even so, we have not been here in a while. At least the Black King does not have so long of a reach to destroy Hedarth, so at least we will not go home not empty-handed."

Arya pulled out her metal kali and handed it to Najid. "Rhunön made this for me based on the kali that you showed her." Najid laughed and pulled out a wooden kali. "Then I owe you a debt of gratitude for the kali saved the lives of most of my people recently. The war rages on."

"I am sorry to hear that." Najid handed the kali back to Arya.

"Where did you come from, I mean I know it is far away, but Ajihad ruled the reform group that goes against everything Galby stands for," Eragon said with a smile, still tipsy from the Faelnirv.

Najid sat up, while the men around him repeated Ajihad's name. "Is Ajihad alive?" Najid asked, boring into her eyes.

"Nope. Should've not let him go after…" Eragon said.

"Eragon!" Arya stated harshly, interrupting him. She turned back to Nijad. "No, I am sorry to say he fell to the Empire," she cautiously said.

Najid sat backwards in his chair, looking troubled. Arya held her breath. "I will tell you the story of Ajihad," Nijad finally told her. "He lead one of the five main tribes, of which I am a member, and my men as well. Ajihad married well, a beautiful princess from another tribe. Theirs was a match made for love, not political maneuverings. Still, four out of the five tribes gave their consent because of his love for her, as long as he would take and fulfill a quest. Ajihad left, and within half-a-year returned having completed the quest successfully. Ajihad then took Urhauja as his wife, and within six months she became pregnant. Ajihad took Urhauja off to care for her, and protect her from a certain group from the tribe who did not share in giving assent. They stayed away until the birth of their daughter, Nasuada."

"Ajihad and Urhauja came forward with Nasuada, thinking she would heal the rift. Ah, but it would not be. They waited until Ajihad had gone. Then three of them from the fifth tribe, including their chieftain, brutally raped Urhauja and took her life. Ajihad came back, too late. He mourned for the custom of three days. He then put Nasuada into care of old women. Ajihad left in the middle of the night, exacting revenge on the three men and the chieftain's personal guard. Ajihad took Nasuada and left, fearing the reactions of the other tribes would go against him. Unfortunately, Ajihad misconstrued how the other tribes reacted. Even the wife of the chieftain felt Ajihad acted correctly. He gained the respect of all men and women. It is unfortunate you do not have better news than his death."

"Nasuada is alive," Arya told Nijad. "When Ajihad lost his battle she took over in his place!"

Najid stood. "Where is she? I would go to her this day and pledge my men, not only here but others, which follow me at home," Najid explained. Arya 'sensed' the excitement in his mind. "However, is it a lost cause?" Nijad asked.

Arya smiled. "Nay, it is not," she stated. "Nasuada not only successfully moved the Varden to Surda, but won a great victory at the Burning Plains. However, that does not mean the war is over, just the wyrda—our fate, has boughta about a change in direction."

Nijad affirmed he would like to see this new reason. "Did this notion have anything to do with a dragon?" He asked. "People around here say they have heard from a group of dwarves traveling this way over a year ago who mentioned a dragon."

"Come, we must not speak of this anymore," Arya stated. "I will meet you outside town, half-a-league due east toward Alagaësia. You can follow Lötvir, my elven horse." She stood. Nijad and the other men stood as well, and bowed to her. Arya frowned.

Nijad softly said, "Ajihad was my cousin, and you are royalty by the way you carry yourself."

"Ack," Arya murmured. "We will meet you there. Come on Eragon, we are going to leave." She went over and hauled him up by her hands under his shoulders. Eragon asked her if she did so because that was what she normally would do. Arya rolled her eyes, and dodging his question, dragged him out of the Weeping Willow Inn. She finally spoke the words "drunk" and "reverse it" in the ancient language. Eragon stood straight up.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around, and seeing they were walking away from the Weeping Willow Inn. "Did we not meet brown men there?" Eragon stopped. "Why are we leaving?"

Arya sighed. "You drank too much," she said sarcastically. "I, however, heard the story of Ajihad and now we have to meet them a half-a-league east of here toward Alagaësia."

"They are going to help?" Eragon inquired.

"Yes, they are," Arya answered. "Ajihad left because he took vengeance of the killers of his wife, and then fled because he felt he would face a prison or death; not so. Everyone respected him. Nijad, you remember which one he was?" Eragon nodded. "He is Ajihad's cousin and will pledge his men to fight for Nasuada."

Eragon shook his head in delight. "Rhunön had to know this is the time they would come," he exclaimed.

Arya just shrugged.

"Why does it matter how she knew?" Arya asked rhetorically. "She made me a kali, based on their wood ones. I am sure she knew them well, based on her knowledge of their kali, and her description of their camels. Come on, we had better hurry."

_Saphira?_ Eragon called out in his mind.

_I am here_, she replied.

_Go to a place half-a-league due east and we will meet you there_, Eragon told Saphira. She consented and then Arya started running, forcing him to try to catch up. Half-a-league later and he still hadn't caught her. She waved to Saphira who extended her right front leg and Arya ran until the point where Saphira's leg was. She then turned around and sat calmly down. Eragon came running up after her.

"Hey, I thought the gift from the dragon would at least have let me beat you!" Eragon protested. Saphira showed a row of teeth and a series of short growls in her throat.

"Now, you mock me!" Eragon he complained to Saphira.

"Well, she could have said you were a fool; or were slow," Arya commented, with a slight smile on her face. "You did lose, after all." Saphira rolled over and let loose with a full-throated growl.

"But—" Eragon started to protest.

_Arya raced you and beat you handily_, Saphira calmly informed him.

"Great, just great," Eragon murmured.

_You should be glad_, Saphira commented. _After all, it is not the custom of Queen's to go racing around. _Eragon stared at Saphira, and then at Arya, who would not meet his eyes. Arya finally looked his way and told both of them they would wait here until Nijad came.

"What did you do to beat me at the drinking game?" Eragon demanded.

"I just held the alcohol better than you," Arya responded. "What? Do you think I have spent my entire life as the ambassador? Or even a princess should not come in contact with alcohol?"

"I, uh…"

"Believe me, with the politics we have to deal with sometimes among the elves, we wanted to consume too much alcohol," Arya informed Eragon. He just looked at her quizzically.

_We had better take watch_, Saphira stated, changing the subject. _I am not sure we should trust Nijad. _

_Duly noted_, Arya told her. _I did not sense any lies in his actions or those of his men. Eragon cannot offer his proof, because he was too consumed with the alcohol, and did not hear what Nijad told me— he would pledge his life to Nasuada, because she was Ajihad's daughter._

Eragon and Saphira agreed. They all stayed put until they saw Nijad, Dorj and approaching them on camels and one horse. Lötvir pranced behind them. Saphira stood, shook herself and stretched out her wings. She roared. Dorj's camel reacted to the sound, throwing him sideways onto the ground, and causing him to jump up and grab the camel by the reigns, which came from its mouth. He tried to pull sharply and the response of the camel came in the form of spitting on him.

Nijad, overwhelmed by Saphira, did not pat any attention to Dorj's plight. He scurried down off his camel, then holding the reigns tightly, said with awe, "So, it is true. There is a dragon!"

Saphira bowed her head a bit. _My name is Saphira_, she told Nijad.

"She speaks!" Nijad exclaimed.

_But of course_, Saphira said, acting affronted.

"I am sorry," Nijad apologized. "I have heard of men who traded with nomadic tribes here in your land, but I have not personally seen one, until now." Nijad turned toward Arya. "This is the reason you spoke of?" Arya nodded. "Then surely I will fight. Norhij will return with the other men to our homeland. It is far, yet they will go quickly and return with two hundred men. They will all swear allegiance to Nasuada out of respect for her father. Go now, Norhij." Norhij bowed to Nijad and galloped off.

Arya stepped forward to Najid. "Allow me to introduce you more formally to Lord Eragon Shadeslayer, Head Rider of his Dragon, Saphira Brightscales."

Nijad bowed to Eragon. "I am doubly sorry, for you not only have a great name you also have a great history, which you have become part of." Nijad turned and again bowed to Saphira.

"I am Arya Dröttningu," she introduced herself. Nijad bowed to Arya, followed by Dorj, who had gotten his camel under control. "Listen. We travel south, to the city of the dwarves, and then we will join the Varden in on the outskirts of Surda. If you follow the course of the Hadarac Desert east and south, you will meet the Urgals near the Beor Mountains. Use my name, as well as Eragon's, and Saphira's, those will get their attention, however they will not let you through. Lötvir, I will send with you, only when you reach your destination, you should let him go, nicely. He will go to the elves, which are there. Use the name 'Nasuada Nightstalker'. The Urgals named her father such, and they passed the name down to her when he died. One of the Urgals will go with you to her camp. Please tell her of her father's fame, that will comfort her."

Nijad bowed. Then both he and Dorj mounted their camels and started their journey. Arya cast a ward around them. Eragon put his hand up on one shoulder of Saphira and Arya put her hand up on the other side. They both watched them until they went out of sight.

Arya sighed, a move echoed by Saphira. Eragon just stared into the distance.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: Sorry about this taking so long. I just had to get some humor in here.


	79. Ch 79: Return to Farthen Dur

Chapter 79: Return to Farthen Dur

* * *

000

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns The Inheritance Trilogy.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya stretched out her hand and accepted, thanking Eragon for climbing the tree along the banks of the Az Ragni River to procure fruit. Saphira yawned, laying her head down in the dirt, eyes turned toward Eragon and Arya.

_You could have let me fly you up to the fruit_, Saphira observed. _Or used the appropriate ward. Instead, you ascended one tree, leaping to another and finally reached the pomegranate after another leap. _

"_I just wanted to use the abilities I now have,"_ Eragon protested.

_Are you sure you were not trying to impress Arya?_ Saphira sarcastically asked.

"_I don't think I could impress Arya,"_ Eragon retorted. _She, having grown up around elves who climb and jump from tree to tree, would not even feign impression at my 'feat'."_

Internally, Arya smiled as she leaned back against Saphira's chest and ate the sweet fruit_. Whatever you want to believe, _Saphira said with two puffs of air blowing out her nostrils_._ Eragon laughed as he sat down next to Arya. Of course, Arya recognized Saphira knew she could hear their conversation. However, she also perceived Saphira knew what she did. What a much-more mature Eragon did stood in stark contrast to how foolishly he pursued her the first time they went to Ellesméra.

"You should try this, it's delicious," Eragon told Saphira.

_I am not even remotely hungry,_ Saphira responded. _Besides, I will try some tomorrow before we complete the journey to Farthen Dûr. _

"Suit yourself," Eragon stated, and bit into the pomegranate so quickly and deeply he had to wipe the juice off his chin. "These are good." Eragon partook of the fruit and went on to another one. Arya already finished her pomegranate. She leaned back against Saphira and gazed a while at the capacious night sky, untainted by clouds and the moon shone down on them with a little more than half.

They stopped about halfway toward Farthen Dûr from where they entered the Beor Mountains. They took a different route than before, going south down the Az Ragni instead of jumping over and passing through Tarnag. They all accepted this path though they had not spoken about it. In reality this way was the most direct. However they did not want to go through Tarnag, because of the subtle anger extending toward Arya and Eragon for effectively causing the extinction of one of the thirteen clans— the Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin.

The other clans knew what happened, knew the Tears of Anhûin attacked Arya because of her traveling with Eragon. Her frantic call for help resulted in Eragon and Saphira coming and destroying the rest of them. Still, that caused considerable grief to the other twelve clans, even extending to Arya, Eragon and Saphira. Still, they had to defend themselves, and the members of that clan started the feud, by swearing Eragon their blood-enemy.

"Arya, what are you thinking about?" Eragon asked softly.

"Mourning for the loss of Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin," Arya answered.

Eragon nodded. "I too feel their loss, even though they were the instigators. Yet, I would have tried to avoid them in every situation I could, and when that became impossible I would have gladly taken a contingent of dwarven guards. But they attacked you, without cause just because you traveled with me, and I could not let that go unchallenged, either as a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum or as your friend."

"Not because I was an elven princess?" Arya questioned jokingly.

"No, not that it matters now for you are Queen," Eragon replied. Arya frowned. "Do you intend to keep the rank?" He asked.

"I have no choice now!" Arya declared. "I have to be Queen until Islanzadí recovers, and the elves who sing over the forest can have no say in the matter, because Islanzadí would immediately pardon me. Any other position, even as a princess, I would have faced condemnation or at least enough of an argument over the matter, which would take away the focus the elves now have on destroying Galbatorix."

"What does that entail?" Eragon inquired. "I can't imagine anything serious given your status among the elves."

"If condemned, I would have lost the privileges of being a princess," Arya responded. "Indefinitely, which means I have no control over the course of my outcast status; I would lose all my privileges, and most elves would shun me. Most importantly I would no longer be the ambassador to the Varden. Normally, that would cause little change in my relationship with the rebels, however, now there are elves directly involved with the Varden and if they chose to side with me, they too would face censure."

"I don't believe the elves who came here are not behind you. Even if you were not the ambassador they would still look to you to lead," Eragon stated. Arya scowled.

"I hate being queen," she responded. "I am not my mother, I do not even have the same talents of my father— though when he ruled the Dragon Riders were alive and it was a better time. Yet now wyrda decided to play a cruel trick on me. So, I inevitably act in the way I feel, and that is a rarity among elves who come from upper families. I do not desire being Queen over anything!"

"Yet you took the crown so easily before," Eragon pointed out.

"Yes, I did," Arya complained. "Yet I remained Queen only long enough to give Däthedr the authority he needed, and then renounced the crown in his favor."

"Well, I can see that," Eragon said. Saphira blew two large puffs of smoke. "Yet, I don't believe your hatred comes from anything singing elves could do. If I am correct, they could not censure you unless they had thirteen of the twenty-four elders agreeing, something which they could not achieve."

"Where do you think my hatred comes from?" Arya angrily asked.

Eragon gazed at Arya. "I think because you did not arrange it, could not control it, and yet had to do it at the time, and not on your terms," he said. He held up his hand over her lips to prevent her from arguing. "Listen. Islanzadi told you softly, so no one could hear, that you never would have suffered so much if you had taken her counsel. She objected to you taking the yawë. I saw your reaction, no, your defiance even then."

"No, I do not have to have my life under control…"

_He is simply stating that you did not choose the time for becoming Queen,_ Saphira observed with her interruption. _And because you did not have any say in it, like before, when you knew exactly how long you were going to be Queen of the elves, you were perfectly calm in taking the crown. Although I do not see what putting a man-made object on your head somehow makes you better than everyone else._

Arya frowned. "Yes, I suppose you might have a slight chance of being right," she admitted. "However, if I refused to take the crown, shifts would occur in the minds of many elven lords and ladies, and I have no control over that."

"Yet you have acted deliberately, which literally goes against everything that elves normally do," Eragon told her. Arya scowled, obviously disagreeing with him.

_He's right, you know,_ Saphira said, sounding bored.

"The only things I have done were in the best interests of the elves, regardless of whether they think so or not!" Arya argued.

"Yet you have always done everything in the way you wanted," Eragon counterargued.

"I have not!" Arya exploded.

"Yes, you have," Eragon responded. "I do not fault you for that. In fact, there is a great deal in which the elves, you especially, gave to the Varden; and still do."

_The elves take so long to consider every side of what they might do, they miss the opportunity to do it, _Saphira commented. _It is glad for history's sake Eragon the First found the dragon egg, which was there for him to find. He at least had the decency and common sense to derive that if he took the egg to the other elves, they would find a way to use it to break the back of the dragons_. _No, he took him and hid away with him, until the time was right. Then he came forward with his dragon, and the slaughter ended._

"Slaughter? Of dragons or elves?" Eragon asked.

_Both_, Saphira responded smugly. _Although you should recognize that at least dragons had sense enough to place an egg where Eragon could find it._ Eragon shook his head, with a slight smile on his face.

Arya considered what Eragon said. She could not decide whether to throw him off the high mountains or thank him for his insight. "Therein lies the problem; Eragon is right, yet I would do anything for him to be wrong,"Arya fumed internally.

"I believe Däthedr had the right idea, maneuvering so you had to take the crown," Eragon stated. Arya started to get up and walk away, but Eragon's hand stopped her.

"What?" Arya shouted at him.

"I believe in you," he said strongly. "That everything you have done to restore worthiness to the elves by defeating Galbatorix."

_I do as well_, Saphira echoed her Rider's comments.

For a few minutes, silence reigned between the three of them.

Arya started slowly, "When I considered my heritage, the prospect of one day being queen I never entertained." She would have to open herself up to him again, and this would become painful. "I always knew I could turn it down, and especially when I took the yawë, the bond of trust that created on my life consumed me, and became more important than anything I could do as a queen. I realized the vow I took was so sacred it would require my life, whether it be the responsibility I have now, or should it require my death. Islanzadí is a great Queen. She has patience that I am sorely lacking, and she can maneuver so well you cannot avoid doing things exactly as she wished. Like backing me into a corner when she wished for reconciliation to come. I did not have a real choice but to accept. Of course, I know you do not understand…"

"Yes, I do," Eragon interrupted her. "I understand you perfectly. When you saw your father dead at Ilirea, you made up your mind you would do whatever necessary to see Galbatorix, the man ultimately responsible, brought to justice. When you watched your mother turn her back on Dragon Riders and humans, you saw that as wrong, and taking the yawë was a natural extension of that. Taking the bond of trust was the only way you could make up for the shame you felt." Saphira immediately echoed his comments. "Of course, you did what you thought was right, and even now you do so," Eragon said. Arya frowned at him. "No, that's a good quality to have. If you were not like this, you would not be Arya Dröttningu."

Arya scowled, yet Eragon continued, "When I first went to Ellesméra I looked at everything elvish as valuable compared to my upbringing. I was in awe. Yet, as time goes on, I have realized there are certain facets of elvish customs, which are just as arbitrary as my own background. I understand now why _you_ fight for humans and dwarves as well as for elves, though everything you do stems from the act of trying to confer worthiness not only on yourself, but on every elf. You do understand that, Arya?" Eragon inquired. "I mean the fairth I made of you showed…"

"I know," Arya interrupted, but thoughtfully. She placed her hand on his arm, and sighed. Why did Eragon of all people understand her? Arya considered her place in the Varden, and her place among the elves. That is why. He understands because he was human, and now is something so much more; something that neither elves nor humans could fully comprehend. In that case, he and her shared a common bond.

Arya stated, "I know that you alone understand what I have been through. Lord Däthedr realizes a great deal, and he implemented the process before we returned to Ellesméra; yet he does not fully grasp as you do." Eragon started to reply, but Arya stopped him. "Thank you," she said. Her emerald eyes sparkled. Eragon bowed his head. Arya let her hand fall off Eragon's arm.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Have you contacted Nuala about Nijad and Dorj's arrival?" Eragon inquired.

"Yes, I have," Arya replied. "However, we should arrive before they do, so I have instructed Nuala to not tell Nasuada. I would like to bring the news in person. Just as it is appropriate for you to bring the knowledge of Katrina's ancestors to her." Eragon nodded.

"How is the draumr kópa? Have you recovered even some use of it?" Eragon asked.

"Nay, I cannot use the draumr kópa as a substitute for sleep," Arya expressed. "And only when scrying inside Du Weldenvarden from without, as I did when I saw you get your sword from the roots of the Menoa Tree, am I successful."

"How are you coping with it?" Eragon beseeched her. "I mean…" He stumbled over the right words.

_As a friend he feels horrible about the effect of you not being able to scry,_ Saphira articulated. _He is just not sure how you react, whether it is concern or anger. _

Arya directed her attention toward Eragon with a compassionate look in her eyes. "I cannot change it," she expressed. "Although at certain times frustration drives me, and other times I feel inadequate, yet I must carry out a goal, or die trying. That is the oath I swore when I took the yawë; and being able to or not have the draumr kópa is ancillary to the final purpose. Although I admit being unable to have the dream stare as part of 'sleep' when I am drained is the one thing I crave, and cannot invoke no matter how hard I try."

Eragon told her he understood. "You could look at it another way, as a gift if you will," he explained. "When Saphira and I traveled with Brom, I fell and broke my wrist. It was a boneheaded accident—"

_Breaking your wrist was worse than a silly accident_, Saphira expressed, perturbed. _Just one of the many ways you hurt yourself when I was not around! It is still that way, though not as much._

Ignoring Saphira, Eragon continued, "Yet as part of my traveling with Brom he taught me how to successfully wield a blade. A broken wrist he did not consider a worthy reason to stop teaching me how to use a sword, and so I became just as proficient with my weaker arm as with the stronger. You found, by accident, when you were a captive, that even though you had previous knowledge you could not use the draumr kópa at regular times, you used it when you were trapped to scry me in Du Weldenvarden. You should consider that a gift."

Eragon paused for a second, before he admitted the truth. "I am glad you saw the Menoa Tree move her roots to reveal the sword. I told you about Solembum's prophecy. No one else knows, as I have told no one. So, it fit that you saw me get the sword, because I shared that with you."

Arya smiled and acknowledged the truth of Eragon's statement. If not for the change in how she could not use the dream stare versus when she could, she would have missed Eragon finding his sword. Him telling her about it later could never have caught up to the reality of her seeing it first hand.

Eragon smiled.

Arya frowned. "Although, I have to admit that not being able to use the draumr kópa will not show the same detached philosophy as I have now. Nay, there are times where I will curse my part of fate and other times when frustration will rule the day and I will rue that I _did_ this by scrying so soon after 'breaking' into Du Weldevarden."

Eragon nodded, followed by the look of someone deep in thought. Arya just sat there, knowing he had something to ask her about, but not in a way, which needed her to provide an opening. He eventually posed a question. "When you were discussing with Lord Däthedr about the battle for Terim, you mentioned assassins. How do elves who love life become someone whose only occupation is to kill people?"

"How do you fight? Why do you fight? How can you stand the blood, which drips from your sword during a battle?" Arya answered him with a question.

"I fight because I have to," Eragon responded. "I cannot avoid it if we are to defeat Galbatorix. Yet I take no pleasure in it."

"It is the same with the assassins. They kill only because if they did not evil would go unmatched. They understand, and they have a code that transforms their entire lives."

"What is that?"

"To do no harm to the weak, even if it costs them their life. To protect the innocent. To only kill a select few who they consider 'evil'; not just a word to them, but someone who takes deliberate pride in terrorizing people, or allowing no justice to come. If that is the case, then they will take a life to save the many. Yet they take no joy in assassinating, they would prefer a world where they would not have to kill anyone above all else."

Eragon considered what Arya expressed.

_The assassins will always have work_, Saphira interjected_. A world without evil is a dream of an unintelligent mind, an ideologue who cannot see reality. Though the Dragon Riders started as a way to end the Du Fyrn Skulblaka, they soon found they could act as judges between elves, and between people._ Saphira paused, before saying, _I have spent many hours thinking about what it means for my existence this judging of people, and I have concluded that Galbatorix did not exist in a solitary world. As Oromis shared with Eragon the primary way to educate men's minds is to teach them logic. Yet, if that was the goal, then it would follow that other things became lost, like having a fierce and loyal heart and giving your time and attention to protect the weak. Perhaps Galbatorix is the inevitable outcome of a thousand years of teaching logic above all else. _

"Exactly," Arya agreed. She glanced over at Eragon's face and saw he would have to think about what Saphira said. They would always find time to spend communicating with each other, and even just being together. Arya yawned, tired from the traveling they had done, moving faster than they ever had before.

Eragon scooted over, put his arm around her shoulder, and said, "Arya, I'm afraid if you continue down this path you will inevitably come back to the place where you _curse_ _yourself_ for what happened. You need sleep. I am just being your friend, nothing more." The last part he repeated and Arya understood. She leaned her head against his shoulder and fell asleep against Saphira's belly, warm and well fed. Right before falling asleep, Arya thought, _"I like this. Having the prevalence of heat to chase away the coolness of night."

* * *

  
_

King Orik led Saphira, Eragon and Arya into the middle chamber of Tronjheim, the city-mountain made of marble, located inside a high extinct volcano. There were dwarves from each of the twelve clans inside the chamber, waiting to see if Saphira could do what she promised and fix the star sapphire like new. Arya would then lift it up into place.

An amazed Arya gazed out over the contraption, which held the pieces together. Metal, hammered into the pattern took up the floor, held up by strong metal bolts, clutched the star sapphire a little more than halfway. Orik stated, "You have promised to make a miracle for the dwarves, Saphira."

Saphira started walking around slowly putting her nose up to the sapphire and sniffing. She did that several times. _I do not know what exactly I am supposed to do_, she commented.

"_Just do whatever comes naturally,"_ Eragon responded. Saphira agreed to try. She pressed in and touched her nose on one part of the sapphire. Immediately blues veins made their way into an area about ten feet across. _"There see, your doing it,"_ Eragon expressed jubilantly. Saphira watched the blue veins even as she moved over to another spot and touched it with her nose, causing another group of blue veins to shoot out over ten feet, but at the same time the previous ones faded away without causing the reaction she sought.

The dwarves murmured their doubts. _What do I do?_ Saphira asked concerned she would not restore the sapphire.

"_I don't know,"_ Eragon expressed.

Arya glanced at Eragon and then turned her attention to the metal, which held the pieces of sapphire in place. She frowned, bringing her eyebrows together until they almost formed a "V". Maybe the metal got in the way of Saphira's attempts. Arya stepped forward, and spoke. "Losna maltirya, Isidar Mithrim rïsa" ("Release metal, star sapphire rise"). The metal form fell away and the Isidar Mithrim rose about three feet higher than before.

Saphira jumped back, as if she were a cat, but then pushed forward toward the Isidar Mithrim. She extended her nose and the blue veins stretched out the first ten feet, then the second twenty feet, and progressed even faster, until all the sapphire had blue veins. Saphira took a step back and then blew on the Isidar Mithrim and the blue veins turned white, then clear; finally, they disappeared. The star sapphire was whole.

Great voices broke out from the dwarves in the room, ranging from crying out in joy to weeping with exultation. Orik pointed to Saphira, and Eragon held out his hand to help Arya mount her, still holding the Isidar Mithrim. With a few words Arya moved it much higher, and then the star sapphire quickly rose with Arya on Saphira's back. As the dwarves shouts became smaller, Arya maneuvered a certain way.

_Where do you want me to go?_ Saphira asked.

"_Just get me within a floor-and-a-half to the opening,"_ Arya replied. Saphira understood. Arya concentrated, so much so she became unaware of anything else, except the rhythm of Saphira's wing beats and the goal for the Isidar Mithrim. Finally, Saphira reached the desired height and Arya moved the sapphire, bending it to get it into the opening. As she slowly lifted it up dwarves grabbed at the star sapphire and put the edges over the places where the rock did not stay continuous. Arya let it go gently into place. The dwarves on top of the Isidar Mithrim ran across its breadth. The sun shone through the star sapphire, raining down on the dwarves on the central chamber with brilliant flashes of crimson.

"_You did it!"_ Eragon cried out so they could both hear him. _"Congratulations!"_

_Who are you congratulating?_ Saphira asked.

"_Both of you,"_ Eragon responded. _"Arya for lifting the Isidar Mithrim to its rightful place, but mostly you because you put the sapphire together again!" _

_Of course_, Saphira said smugly. _Dragons and magic are intertwined. I knew that I would do it, or I would not have volunteered for such a task._

"_Oh, really?"_ Questioned Eragon. _"I remember you promising to fix the star sapphire and then telling me you had no idea how to do it."_

_I am a dragon_, Saphira repeated. _Just because I cannot explain how magic works, I do know it is a part of me, and therefore when the time comes, it will always be there._

"_I love you,"_ Eragon told Saphira, his voice full of pride.

_I love you too, little one_, Saphira answered with a touch of smugness. Internally, Arya smiled. She wondered if they knew she could hear their conversation. She then had a revelation. Eragon and Saphira shared these things knowing she could hear, and that exhibited a trust they had in her. Saphira flared her wings out so she came to an abrupt stop, and then plopped down onto the ground.

Dwarves pounded Eragon with jubilation, and others crowded Saphira, giving her three loud cheers. Arya jumped off and made her way through the crowd. Just as she reached the side of the chamber, Orik touched her arm. Arya turned to look at him. "You have acted with honor," Orik stated. "You surely know how much this means to us."

Arya smiled and bowed her head a little. Orik laughed. "We heard tales of the necromancer who attacked Du Weldenvarden, and how you stopped him. Better yet, you protected the Menoa Tree." Arya, with tears in her eyes just nodded her head. "We will tell you news about the Varden…you already know." Arya's face broke into half-a-smile.

Eventually the dwarves made their way to the great feast hall, where they first ate, and then put aside all things except their stone tankards, which they filled with beer and mead. Arya stood off to the side, letting Eragon and Saphira enjoy themselves. She wondered when a group of dwarves rolled out a barrel of mead and then realized they were taking it to Saphira. Arya watched as Saphira became increasingly inebriated, and the effect it had not only on herself but on Eragon too. As more dwarves streamed in to join the celebration they started singing. Saphira hummed, and then punctuated each verse with an off-key roar.

Arya just started laughing.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: This took a little bit longer than I expected. As opposed to much of the story, Eragon now shows he understands. Kind of a switch. I had to write it that way, yet still keep in within the framework of Arya's POV.


	80. Ch 80: Return to the Varden, Part 1

Chapter 80: Return to the Varden, Part 1

* * *

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya and Eragon rode on Saphira's back as she flew through the Beor Mountains, over the Beartooth River and back over the mountains again. Arya felt comfortable placing her hand on the hand of Eragon, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. She rationalized that she felt safer because Saphira sometimes flew upside down or did a barrel roll. They stopped on the outskirts of Surda, and then continued to make their way to the Varden encampment, which they held on the opposite side of Tüdosten Lake west of the jagged hills.

Arya considered what Nuala shared with her. The Varden routed the King's army, mostly because of it involved Eragon and Saphira. When Eragon left to come to Ellesméra, the Varden and the Urgals stayed two days before drawing back. The Varden to the west of the lake, and the Urgals to the east, some moving back out toward the Beor Mountains, the rest moving into the forest to the east of the lake. Apparently, the earl who ran Furnost did not follow Galbatorix closely. Roran, sneaking into Furnost to capture the earl in charge, found his wife hiding among the beggars. She told him of the situation—the slaughter of her husband, which forced her to run while Galbatorix sent his own man, with a small detachment of six men, to take over Furnost.

Roran backed out of the city and told Nasuada what happened. Nasuada ordered the Varden to back away from Furnost and hide near the hills. She then sent Elva as an assassin to take care of Galbatorix's earl, hoping if she could depose him then the wife, backed by the Varden could take control of the town. Arya decided Nasuada's actions made perfect sense considering the confusion in the land about whom and what the Varden were. For his part, Roran had gained the command of five hundred of the Varden's men, and only reported to Jörmundur, and Fredric if Jörmundur were not there. Fredric came back to join the Varden next to the jagged hills while Jörmundur remained in Feinster.

Doing a draumr kópa, Eragon checked on Roran, Katrina (for she was with him), and Nasuada. He tried to locate Murtagh and Thorn, but could not get anything. Eragon mused they might have ended losing their lives to Oromis and Glaedr. Arya privately knew they were alive, and caught Saphira looking at her. Arya turned away. Saphira probably suspected Arya knew that was not the case, however she did not share it with Eragon. Arya knew why. Eragon felt unfinished. Like the work that Oromis and Glaedr remained undone, and he could not see himself for whom he had become, the leader of the Dragon Riders.

They crossed into Surdan territory but stayed south of Petrovya and then they went north and west along the side of Tüdosten Lake. Finally, they flew over the hills coming out to see the army encamped before them. As Saphira circled, the men on the ground cheered and Nasuada peered out of her pavilion, gazed into the sky and then motioned for them to land and come in.

"_King Orik is there,"_ Eragon said, having noticed a small contigent of dwarves.

"_We were smart to give him time to take his personal guards and go to the Varden,"_ Arya replied.

_"Of course, Saphira was not in proper state to leave anyway,"_ Eragon observed.

_You are a member of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum clan, if you did not want me drunk for three days then you should have had their mead brewers make the mead horrible,_ Saphira complained. _That way you would have removed the temptation. It is not _my_ fault._ Arya turned to look at Eragon, who just smiled.

Saphira landed near the command pavilion. Arya noticed the banners, which indicated the presence not only of King Orik, but also the presence of King Orrin. _"Saphira, please call Roran and Katrina,"_ Eragon asked. As they got down off her back she informed them she contacted them, and they should arrive momentarily.

Arya and Eragon entered the pavilion, while Saphira poked her head through. Nuala stood a few feet behind Nasuada, while Orik's and Orinn's personal guards waited outside. Angela also provided them with her attendance, but she glared at Arya and Eragon. Arya wondered what upset her, but she could not get the words out before Angela started in on both Arya and Eragon.

"You blockheads, your spell worked, but not as you, or should I say I expected!" Angela started her berating of both Eragon and Arya. "Oh, it works, but it has not changed what Elva perceives, nor how she decides to pursue the truth in whatever she finds. In fact, you should know Elva is in Furnost assassinating Galbatorix's men. I only know that she went because Solembum deigned to tell me where they were going. Yes, he 'deigned' to tell me, like I have not been his companion for years! Obtuse, that's what you both are, Eragon wimpslayer, and _Princess_ Arya Dröttningu!"

Angela turned toward Orrin. "Yes, did she not tell you that she is not only princess of the elven domain, but heir to the throne?" she asked sarcastically.

Eragon defended Arya, "She can refuse the crown if she chooses. She accepted the yawë to serve." Inside, Arya thought Angela being upset by the extended absence of Solembum should allow her an extra leeway in what she did. In reality, Angela feared Solembum left her for good to go with Elva.

Perversely, Arya wanted to make a point. "It is no longer appropriate to call me _Princess_ of the elven throne," she said nonchalantly to Angela.

"Oh what," Angela drawled. "Did you give up your share of the throne?"

"No," Arya continued nonchalantly.

"Well, then what is it?" Angela asked Arya, annoyance ringing out in her voice.

"You can call me _Queen_ Arya Dröttningu," Arya responded angrily.

Angela for once looked dumbfounded. Nuala bowed before Arya, followed by Orik, Orrin, and Nasuada, who had all taken in a deep breath of surprise. Arya frowned. "Nasuada, my position has not changed about the Varden, the people of Surda, the Urgals, or the dwarves. I took the crown while Islanzadí regains consciousness to preserve myself because in any other position, even as princess, the elves who sing to the forest would have condemned me, effectively exiling me from Ellesméra. I neither ask for nor expect any different treatment. Nasuada, did either Solembum or Elva inform you of their mission in Furnost?" She asked.

"No," Nasuada replied. Arya could see her obviously concerned. Before, she sent letters to Queen Islanzadí and received the response from the elf queen. With Arya taking the throne, she knew Nasuada could not imagine how she would fit in. Arya noted to have a talk with Nasuada later, involving Nuala who could interpret the way elven politics worked. Nasuada could not make sense of it now, and she could not know how to react. Arya turned her attention to Angela.

"Angela, you do not have to worry about Solembum ending his time in your company," Arya stated. "If he told Nasuada where he and Elva were going, then I would worry if I were you. However, he chose to tell you." For a moment the pavilion fell silent.

"Well, haven't you put me in my place?" Angela asked rhetorically, shaking her head, but with a small smile curling one side of her mouth. Saphira moved back out to admit Roran and Katrina, then plopped her head back in. Arya glanced over at Eragon, for what he would share next would undoubtedly cause an uproar. Especially if Katrina did not want to take the crown of Alagaësia, stemming from the fact Katrina should inherit the Brodding Kingdom, which now was a part of the Empire.

Eragon cleared his throat, and took documents from the leather pouch he wore, and laid them on the table. "These documents are old, and they have come from the great elven library," he explained. "Now, these facts, written in both the ancient language and the common tongue, prove beyond a shadow of doubt that Katrina Stronghammer is heir to the throne of the Brodding Kingdom, and thus to the larger Empire."

Arya noted how shock registered on every face. "Eragon and I have brought this information here because we believe the balance of power should no longer be just defeating Galbatorix, but giving the throne to its proper occupant." Nasuada, Orik, and Orrin crowded together to examine the documents.

Meanwhile, Angela guffawed. "So, it gets more interesting every day. Well, I shall watch with detached indifference what happens if Katrina decides not to take the throne, and attached difference if she does the opposite."

"Now, wait a minute," Orrin said. "Katrina is heir to the Brodding Kingdom throne, but it does not even exist."

Orik frowned thoughtfully. "The dwarves will accept her claim to the throne of Alagaësia, since the Brodding Kingdom does exist in records and by certain aspects of celebration, namely one of the titles, which Galbatorix attaches his name is 'King of the Brodding Kingdom'."

"What does that make the Varden?" Nasuada asked.

"What, you want the throne for yourself?" Orrin challenged.

"Nay," Nasuada responded. "That is the furthest thing from my mind. I just mean what becomes of the men and women of the Varden if we ever accomplish this."

"Brom founded the Varden, specifically to oppose Galbatorix," Eragon stated. "He would not want it as a political body. When we defeat Galbatorix, the Varden ceases to exist. However, the new Queen will need an army, so we convert the men to that purpose, and Du Vrangr Gata either ends or else becomes the official source of magic, under the new queen."

"What will I do?" Nasuada asked, but more to herself than anyone there.

Eragon grinned, as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You will find out in a couple of days," he informed her. "Trust me, you will like it." His eyes sparkled with a tad of mischief. Nasuada frowned, but Arya noticed she did not push him to a place where he would reveal the brown men who were coming.

Saphira touched Roran gently. _You might want to ask Katrina if she wants the crown_, she told them. _After all, Eragon's nest-mate and Katrina have planned to take their children home and plant crops. They simply want to live a quiet life._

"Is this true?" Nasuada asked.

"Aye," Roran answered.

"Eragon at one time tilled of fields, and planted seeds, and at the end of the growing season, had the harvest of a full-grown herbaceous plants," Orik pointed out. "Now, he finds he is a Dragon Rider and a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, my clan. The dream of cultivating fields does not hold pleasure for him anymore." Eragon nodded.

"I only traveled here with the people of Carvahall village because it became necessary!" Roran exclaimed. "Now that we're here, I can only speak for myself and those whom I have talked to, like Horst and his wife Elaine, with two grown boys and a newborn baby girl. They do not desire to live here. They would, if it becomes necessary, settle down in Surda and build their lives here. However, that is not their first choice."

"I know you love your wife, and you have shown yourself brave in battle, willing to command five hundred men," Nasuada informed Roran. "I grew up with a father who led the Varden. I learned how to use a blade, and to rule well. To you, it comes naturally. I remember from my childhood Brom told us a story called 'Song of Garand'. A man lived as the greatest warrior of his time. He relinquished his sword for the simple life of farming and having a wife. A jealous lord initiated a blood feud against Gerand's family, and so he fought now to defend his family, using a hammer. You remind me of Gerand, who gave up his simple life of farming for the greater good. Like Garand you use a hammer so successfully that your name is 'Roran Stronghammer'. Do you think just returning to a quiet life when you have successfully led the people of Carvahall all the way to Surda, and now you've proved your worth in leading men?"

Roran frowned. Arya noted something about the "Song of Gerand" meant something to him and glanced over to see if Eragon noticed. The almost imperceptible nod of his head told Arya he had. "What would you do with this, Eragon?" Roran asked.

"Like every other bit of information we can spread far and wide," Eragon answered. "Let us tell the world Galbatorix took the throne illegally, and we are just trying to return it to its rightful heir."

"Aye, I can see what advantage that would give us," Orik said.

"I have no problem with it, because Surda is not part of the Brodding Kingdom or Alagaësia," Orrin stated. "We have already pledged ourselves to removing Galbatorix, and it seems like a prudent course of action. In fact, anything, which takes away Galbatorix's eyes away from Surda increases the chance that Surda survives."

Angela laughed. "First it's lace, and now it's an heir to the throne," she said. "Galbatorix should bow down now! Not that he will, but this is absolutely the most interesting tale to tell. Well, except maybe the news of a new Dragon Rider. Yes, this will do nicely as a tale that I shall have to finish; that is, if any of us are alive to tell the tales. If not, then it is not a problem, because we will not be here to listen to it."

Saphira spoke 'loud' enough for everyone to hear. _You plan without asking the one whom this will affect the most, Katrina_. _Do not think it will go easily, and once you circulate her name across the land she will become the number one target of Galbatorix._

They all turned to Katrina. "We will not spread her name…" Arya started to say, but Katrina interrupted her.

"Nay, you should name me," Katrina stated. "Let Galbatorix know he held me as his prisoner, and I survived. I have already given up my inheritance to marry Roran, so let whatever comes my way come."

"What about you father?" Roran asked incredulously. Katrina frowned. Arya admired the courage, which Katrina showed especially since she experienced captivity at the hands of the Raz'ac. Eragon had spent time while they were traveling going into detail on his, Roran's, and Saphira's rescue of Katrina and Sloan. It became clear no of them took any pleasure in rescuing him, but they did it anyway, because it was the right thing to do.

Arya told them, "I think Katrina should judge Sloan. Whatever she decides, the elves will honor it. You can set him free or you can execute him. Either way, we accept your judgment." Arya turned toward Katrina. "Could you accept judging your father, knowing that when crowned you will hold the lives of many men, women and children?" Arya questioned her.

After a few moments, Katrina said fiercely, "Aye. I will judge Sloan, whom I no longer consider my father, yet without prejudice on charges he sided with the enemy, leading to my captivity. I will judge fairly everything which pertains to the crown." She stopped for a moment, looking over to Roran. Arya could see Katrina desperately sought Roran's approval, and knew without his full endorsement, she would take the crown, but she would never be as happy as she would with his full support.

"I guess my course in life is no longer to have a farm, it is marriage to a queen," Roran softly stated. Internally, Arya smiled.

Orik said, "Well said, Katrina and Roran Stronghammer." He then gave the dwarves' consent, Arya gave the elves' consent, Orrin gave Surda's consent, and Nasuada gave the Varden's consent. Nuala offered one of the elven horses to bring Sloan from Aberon, and another to have Jeod Longshanks accompany him.

King Orrin said quickly to Eragon, Arya and Saphira, "Jeod Longshanks, who has already saved my life by stopping me from grabbing hold of a wooden rod used for my experiments covered in Seithr Oil. Jarsha had his ears open and realized the earl whom planted the deadly wood. Hanging was the punishment for the earl, and I gave Jeod his earldom over Reavestone, the port city. Is it wise for Jeod Longshanks to bring my wife?"

Arya, Saphira and Eragon looked at Orrin quizzically. "Ah, yes, King Orrin married Donya," Orik told them.

"I have promised the child she carries will be of my lineage," Orrin said. "Even though he is not biologically my son he will have every advantage and grow up royal."

Nasuada considered his request. While she thought about it, Orik spoke against the plan, especially since she was far along in her pregnancy. Orrin nodded, downcast even though he knew she should stay in Aberon. Arya glanced over at Eragon, noticing how excited he was.

Unexpectedly, there was a noise of armor from outside. Saphira removed her head, and a soldier came in to the tent. When he saw whom he was in the presence of, he bowed. "Lady Nasuada, there is a commotion ahead of the main part of the army, which requires the presence of Eragon Shadeslayer. Saphira needs to transport him quickly." Saphira poked her head back in.

_Great, now I am just quicker means of transportation_, Saphira drawled sarcastically. _Perhaps I should eat this messenger, and then no one will treat me that way again_. The soldier paled, but Arya indicated Saphira spoke sarcastically.

Eragon turned toward Nasuada, who immediately gave her consent. The soldier bowed and asked, "Could you come, too Lady Nasuada?" She gave her consent, when Orik and Orrin added they would come too. The messenger bowed and left. As Eragon started to go out Arya asked if she could tag along with Eragon and Saphira. Eragon smiled as he nodded.

"Great, Eragon and Princess Arya…excuse me, _Queen_ Arya, get to have all the fun," Angela moaned. "And Nasuada, Orik, and Orrin. Oh well, I will stay here and work on the weapons you asked me to make." Arya frowned, and decided the best thing would be to ignore her. So she turned and started walking outside. Eragon tried to say something to Angela, but Arya tugged on his arm, getting him to follow her leaving. Arya relayed through Saphira, in a tone that did not go beyond Eragon they should tell Angela she would go north, probably with Solembum, to find the wild dragons. Maybe the werecats had gone north as well.

Saphira pulled away, followed by Eragon and Arya. As they got on Saphira and she lifted off, sending dirt whirling in her wake. _"That went surprisingly easy,"_ Eragon commented.

Arya pondered Eragon's statement for a minute, and then stated, _"I do not think they realize what a shift this is, putting Katrina Stronghammer's name as the true heir to the throne."_

"_I do understand that,"_ Eragon responded. _"However, I also am speaking about your announcement about being Queen of the Elves." _

"_A title which I hold in trust until Islanzadí comes out of the coma,"_ Arya said tightly.

"_Why did you tell them at all?"_ Eragon asked. Saphira agreed. She wanted to know too.

Arya sighed, the sound carried away by the wind. She admitted, _"I wanted to challenge Angela, and put her down. Whether my action of anger was prudent or foolish, I simply became tired of her constantly disjoining us. I generally like the witch, and being in the position I am in, know more about what her abilities are with gramarye. However, she needled you and me too much. Angela told me before when the elves came, I would no longer be able to keep my identity hidden. You know as well as I do, that taking the yawë is a bond stronger than being queen…Angela angered me, that is the simple truth."_

"_I think Angela speaks certain things she knows too fast, without considering the effect what she says could cause another person anger, or pain,"_ Eragon stated thoughtfully. _"When she cast the dragon bones for me, she said it was hard to tell because there were so many different ways my life could go. She told me there was one path that would lead to my happiness. She also told of a death around me. When I saw her later at Farthen Dûr and I told her about Brom's death she apologized for being so nonchalant about the death she foretold."_

Saphira snorted. _I am beginning to agree with Brom about Angela,_ she snapped. _He thought her attitude toward magic was too cavalier. _

Eragon took that moment to ask Arya where Angela got the bones of a dragon_. "They were not Glaedr's bones?"_ He asked anxiously.

"_I do not know,"_ Arya answered him swiftly, and with a tone Eragon identified as slight anger. _"Angela went through a lot to find and secure them. It involved an arduous trek into the Spine well north of Palacar Valley. What she went through, I do not know. However, she went with Solembum to a place where Glaedr told her. There she fought a Raz'ac and Lethrblaka to secure the bones, after that she answered a riddle of a riddler. They could have come from Glaedr's hand, however neither he nor Oromis ever discussed the matter. We respected that decision, reasoning if they were bones from Glaedr's hand then he would have been all right with it, and Oromis too." _

Arya and Eragon grew silent as they flew around the jagged hills and passed over the Varden's army. The Varden men cheered Saphira as she passed over them. Finally, Saphira flared her wings out slowing herself down. Finally she dropped to the ground. There were two men standing on a large rock, one of them holding a cylinder, which he looked through. Also, there were a group of archers, put there for the first line of defense.

Both of the men jumped down off the stone. "Eragon Sladeslayer, Arya Dröttningu, and Saphira," the senior man greeted them. Arya could see the worry written across his face. "Here, this works to take objects, which are far away and make them appear closer."

"I experienced one of those at Farthen Dûr," Arya commented.

"No, I am sorry," the soldier said. "This is not as complicated, nor can we gaze at the stars through it, they just seem like closer points of light. However, I will direct you to where you may see what we cannot deal with." He pointed up to the left of where they were standing. Arya gazed upwards, found what they had seen, and drew in her breath sharply.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: I decided to break at this point because otherwise everyone will just wait and I've already had inquiries about when I finished the Chapter. So, I'm putting this up, but note in the next chapter everything changes. Hmm…Wonder what caught Arya's breath when she saw what it was?


	81. Ch 81: Return to the Varden, Part 2

Chapter 81: Return to the Varden, Part 2

* * *

000

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns The Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I am sorry this has taken so long. It's the weather. Hot one day, freezing the next and inevitably I catch a cold. Got to run out and get my Vitamin B-12. Or is it Vitamin C? I dunno. But anyway, that's why I haven't gotten back to most of you who have reviewed. See the note at the chapter's end.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya scowled as she heard Saphira's roar. Eragon instantly drew his sword. "Men of the Varden, make a line with your arrows out and notched into your bows. Hold for Eragon Shadeslayer's order to engage the dragon!" The head soldier ordered his men, then drew his sword. As quickly as he gave the order, the men obeyed and scrambled to get in a line. The second in command marched down the line touching the top tip of his bow with the top tip of their bows. He then gave a nod to Eragon, surrendering control to him.

As Saphira stretched her wings out, Eragon went to grab his elven bow and the arrows, which he sung out of trees. Arya glanced toward the men, noting they were ready. She looked back at Saphira_. This time I will rip his throat out!_ Saphira exclaimed.

"_Easy now, Saphira,"_ Eragon cautioned her. He then whispered wards in the ancient language. Arya felt a ward put up over her. Foolish Eragon! She had no need of any of his wards, and he could find a better way to use the skills he had, particularly in the area where it taxed him most— energy.

Arya jumped quickly over to Eragon, hearing Saphira at the same time. _I do not care if he is your half brother. This will end today with Murtagh and Thorn's blood! _

"Eragon! Let me have your bow and a few arrows," Arya asked harshly, using the ancient language to communicate with him. Eragon tore his eyes from Thorn and directed them toward Arya.

"You have no right—" Eragon started to say.

"Oh, but I do," Arya interrupted him. "Remember, I saw their presence in the desert. I also encountered them later in Ellesméra. I saw Osthato Chetowä give his own life to stop the Dragon and his Rider from destroying anymore of the forest! I have as much right as anybody, certainly as much as you, who are relatively new to the confrontation against Galbatorix."

_I would not deny her!_ _At least you will not have to kill Murtagh, who is only half-of-your-nest mate. Thorn is mine though! _Saphira exclaimed. Eragon frowned. Arya stuck her hand out, waiting for the bow and the arrows. Eragon finally handed over his bow and pouch containing arrows. Arya just looked at him intently, her emerald eyes blazing, then she turned away and ran gracefully to the large rock and jumped to reach its top. Everyone could feel Saphira's anger, but no one except Arya and Eragon had no knowledge of the extent her anger ran.

Arya pulled an arrow, letting the pouch drop away as she notched the arrow. By now, everyone could see the ruby dragon. She aimed the arrow into the sky at the dragon. "Brisingr!" She thundered. The tip of the arrow lit up with virescent fire; then as the green grew stronger the flames turned beryl.

"Archers, get ready!" The commander yelled. The line of men raised their arrows and trained the bows on Thorn as he came closer. Arya did something unexpected. She turned the arrow away from Thorn and locked it on the bows of the men.

"You will not take a shot at the ruby dragon!" Arya cried out. "Make one move, I will shoot your bow with this one and it will burn, leaving you crippled or helpless while those around you deal with the flames!" She felt confusion coming from Saphira and Eragon, followed by Saphira's reaction to jump at Arya. "Malthinae," Arya whispered ("to confine"). Saphira stopped immediately. Eragon yelled at Arya, demanding to know what had gotten into her. When she did not answer because of concentration, the commander demanded to know by what authority she did this.

"As the Elven Ambassador to the Varden," Arya quickly answered, never moving her eyes away from Thorn.

"Even if your ambassadorship gave you the right to do this," he argued. "It does not give you the right to cast a ward on Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales." She gritted her teeth as she strained to stop Saphira and Eragon from releasing the ward. The commander turned and placed his sword toward Arya, though he could not strike her because of her elven abilities.

She sensed the presence of Saphira getting ready to flame her. "Skölir eka fra brisingr!" Arya commanded ("Shield me from fire"). When Saphira blew fire at Arya, it went around her causing the commander and the first two men to scramble away. A confused Eragon did not know what to do. Arya glanced backward toward Eragon and Saphira. "I have the right to do this because I am not only the Ambassador to the Varden, but I am now Queen of the Elven Nation of Du Weldenvarden! My mother, Queen Islanzadí, fights off wards, specifically designed to kill her," Arya said haughtily, the anger held in her voice transferred into mental tones, which startled Eragon and Saphira. The commander fell to his knees and made a quick hand gesture to the other men to put their bows down.

She turned her eyes toward Saphira, _"You do not want to kill a Queen. If you did Du Weldenvarden would no longer welcome you. In fact, you would see the elves withdraw into the forest."_ Saphira stood up, surprised at the fierceness of what Arya exclaimed.

Arya turned back toward the rapidly descending dragon, and pointed with the arrow toward Thorn, who did not have Murtagh on his back, but down in the grasp of one of Thorn's legs and talons. Arya exploding about her role as Queen created such a shock emotionally Eragon and Saphira were able to overcome her ward. Feeling it slipping away, she let it go.

"Arya, what are you doing?" Eragon asked.

"I spoke with Thorn in the Hadarac Desert, when he transported me close to where I had sent the dragon egg too," Arya stated softly in the ancient language. "I could not tell you because of the bias, which you have in your hearts toward him and his Rider. I know I had the same bias toward them too! However, I decided to let them go after Oromis and Glaedr burned them." Eragon's reaction to her statement was shock. Saphira's reaction was anger. "I swear to you that I would not have done so if I had not gone through what I did talking with the Rider and later, talking with Thorn. I healed Thorn enough to fly."

_Then you are a traitor!_ Saphira said angrily.

"Wait." Eragon reached out with his mind to touch Saphira's. _"Let us hear Arya together."_

Saphira snorted. Arya directed her eyes upward. "Look." She gestured with the arrow. "Thorn is carrying the Red Rider in the same way as he carried me. What I found in conversing with Thorn was he existed in a limited setting, like a large chamber; he saw a limited amount of information. He thought the elves, the Varden, and the dwarves were evil. Think of a coin with different runes on each side. If I showed you only one side of the coin and identify it as the coin, and you came across the same coin, but with the other side showing, you would not think of it as the same coin. From your perspective, the coin only had one side, and it would continue until somebody told you the coin had two sides."

"Now think of the coin and Thorn had only seen half of it." Arya paused before saying, "Yet, the times when Galbatorix sent out the Red Rider and Thorn, he saw that all was not as it seemed. I hope wyrda has led him here because he cannot go on with those circumstance of life."

Eragon conversed with Saphira in a state where Arya could not 'hear' their conversation, though she could tell clearly Eragon's inclination of support to at least hear what Arya had to say; whereas Saphira brutally did not. Arya glanced quickly back at the soldiers. They either bowed down on the ground or stood in shock because they did not know how to react to her announcement of her status as elven Queen.

"Eragon!" Arya cried out. "Look! Please! Wiol pömnuria ilian!"

The desperation of her cry made both Eragon and Saphira turn toward Arya. Saphira leaned over until her eyes were level with Arya's. She did not change her gaze or pull away. Eragon said slowly, _"Saphira, we should trust her to a certain extent. She would not have laid bare her queenship before these men, which represent all the Varden, for it will spread widely. 'For my happiness' is not something we should take lightly from her either."_

Saphira removed her head and gazed upward at Thorn as he descended. Arya took the arrow and aimed it at Thorn and Murtagh, who clasped in Thorn's claws, was just a passenger. Saphira snorted, and blew smoke out of her nostrils. _"Saphira!"_ Arya tried to get her attention. Eragon then tried, and his communication rebuffed because Saphira had closed her mind to them.

Thorn landed with a rush, throwing Murtagh out from where he held him. Eragon went to grab hold of Murtagh, while Saphira growled and lifted herself up on her back legs, wings spread and mouth getting ready to flame. Unexpectedly, Thorn submitted to her by leaning out his neck close to the ground and spreading his wings, though not to fly, but rather just to lay them on the ground. Saphira stopped and blinked her eyes. Arya saw Thorn taking an act of contrition, and Saphira knowing what it was, but not being sure what to do about it.

Eragon reached Murtagh, who still had the helmet on. They could see just his eyes, and those looked on imprudently. Arya and Eragon reached out with their minds and touched his. Confined in a box at the edge of his consciousness, the multitude of voices could not exert any control. Murtagh started to stand up. "Slytha," Eragon stated, and Murtagh fell back to the ground, a deep slumber coming over his body. Arya jumped down from the rock, and paused before giving Eragon back his bow and arrows. "Wiol ono," Eragon told Arya ("For you").

Arya slowly nodded her head, grasping his shoulder for a second. Arya and Eragon then turned toward Thorn, who stayed in a subservient position. "Commander! Come here and take the Red Rider to the pavilions and set him there. Do not remove the helmet, nor try to open it to discover his identity." The commander immediately obeyed, using his second in command as well as a third man who took Murtagh away towards a pavilion.

Saphira growled at Thorn, who just looked away even as he shuddered. Eragon told Saphira, _"We must evaluate this!"_

Saphira snapped, _I can remove him now, since he is submitting to me! I think a world without Thorn would be a better place! _She blew more smoke through her nose surrounding Thorn, and snapped her teeth together. Arya heard the sound of swift steeds. She identified the horses as two elven ones, with riders as Lifaen and Narí. Arya stopped the men from taking an unconscious Murtagh away.

"Behold! Here is the Red Rider and his Dragon," Arya stated with authority. Lifaen and Narí bowed when they reached her. "Lifaen and Narí, could you stay with Saphira and guard Thorn? I will go with Shadeslayer to the pavilion where we will determine what course of action to take."

Lifaen asked internally, _"Queen Arya Dröttningu, does connecting the Rider with his Dragon lead to trouble? Or was the Red Rider unconscious before you took him into custody?"_

"_Eragon put the Red Rider to sleep with a spell. You and Narí should stay here with Saphira if the situation changes,"_ Arya responded. Lifaen and Narí both bowed.

Satisfied with those elves, Arya reached out further until she contacted Nuala. _"Nuala, the Red Rider surrendered himself— or rather Thorn gave him to us. The ruby dragon is waiting having placed himself under subjection to Saphira. I do not know how she will react. However, if you could tell Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, and King Orik to come to a pavilion near the frontlines. Let Angela come, it should get her mind off the werecat for a while."_ She heard Nuala's assent, and immediately moved her attention to Thorn, well aware of the confusion of the men, including Eragon. The soldiers did not know what to do, but she sensed Eragon would go with her plan— whatever that may be.

Arya walked slowly up to Thorn. _"Thorn, why did you come here tonight?"_ She asked.

_Because of the indisposition of the King, and my realization most of the facts he fed me were false,_ Thorn answered. _I left before he can come back, and took Murtagh along for the ride._

"_Galbatorix indisposed? What do you mean by that?"_ Arya inquired.

_I mean he is gone from Urû'baen. To where I do not know. I took the chance to break out of the prison the King had me in._

_What prison?_ Arya questioned.

_You can look at my right back leg, _Thorn responded_._ Arya frowned and gesturing Eragon to come with her to see what he talked about. Saphira scowled, warning them it surely was a trap. Eragon reached out his hand to touch Saphira's leg, even as he spoke to her. Saphira finally relented and moved back so they could go by him. She growled at Thorn, warning him not to do anything toward Eragon and Arya. Thorn just ducked his head, again a sign of submission.

As Arya walked around Thorn's body, she saw an iron band, which fastened into the leg and the complement of heavy chains. Eragon gasped. Arya walked up to where the two-tight brace was, and she groaned as she saw the blood seeping out around the edges. He had broken part of the chain, which had held him to some indiscriminate pole or rock, by brute strength. Bending down, Arya muttered the word in the ancient language for "shatter" and the chain and brace burst violently into fragments.

Thorn winced while she did that, but when she finished Arya could hear a tired sigh of content coming from him. She walked back to the leg. "Waíse heill," she stated. Just a few minutes later the skin appeared like the cuff wasn't there. Thorn thanked her for her kindness.

Eragon said to Arya and Saphira. _"I am not sure about Murtagh's state of mind. The multitudes of voices are locked away in the corner of his mind. Thorn appears right, however I cannot trust him_." Then Eragon turned to Thorn._ "Before I can go any further I need you, Thorn to swear a vow in the ancient language that you will never return to Urû'baen, or render your services to Galbatorix."_

_It is my oath_, Thorn responded in the ancient language. Arya relaxed, and gazed at Eragon to see if she had persuaded him. Eragon seemed less tense and hopeful about the situation, but Saphira would need more convincing.

_You must understand,_ Thorn stated. _Murtagh and I have not come fully into agreement on this. He did desire to escape from Galbatorix's clutches, however, I am sure this would not have been the chosen route. Murtagh would fly far away, however, I do not think there is a place, which exists on this planet where Galbatorix cannot reach him_.

"_Then why do you bring him here?"_ Eragon questioned.

_Because of alliance of the elf with the people here,_ Thorn replied. _If we had proceeded back to the elven lands we would face certain death, as our presence the first time caused the death of the older rider and his dragon. _He paused, then said, _Truthfully, the dragon giving his life convinced me to leave Urû'baen. Even in the brief encounter, Glaedr managed to communicate without words what a Dragon and his Rider should be. We must thank you, elf, for healing me enough to fly away. _

Eragon looked flabbergasted. Saphira demanded to know why Arya had not shared that particular part of the story. Arya simply answered, _"I could not trust Eragon or you to relay that, moreover, I talked with Thorn when he dropped me off near the Beor Mountains. From my point of view— Thorn and Murtagh could achieve worthiness. You would not have understood."_ Light broke on Eragon's face as he understood the why now. Saphira did not, her dubiousness toward Thorn did not allow for him to prove it. With Saphira, actions were the only thing that mattered.

Saphira exploded to her Rider, _You cannot trust him!_

"_Who?"_ Eragon asked.

_Both of them. How do you know they did not come here on a mission to capture me? _

"_I will leave you here with Thorn,"_ Eragon stated. _"Lifaen and Narí will also stay. They can cast a spell, which will temporarily break the connection between the Red Rider and his Dragon. Meanwhile, you should talk to Thorn. You are a good judge of character."_

_What am I supposed to do? Read him a bedtime story?_ Saphira questioned sarcastically.

"_Yes. Only you might want to educate him in the history of Alagaësia," _Eragon responded_. "Don't be persnickety. It doesn't wear well on you."_

Saphira growled.

"_If you find Thorn and his Rider lacking, we will take the opportunity to end their lives. So thank wyrda for at least that."_ Saphira snorted and turned away. _"I love you."_ Saphira responded by taking her tail off the ground and slamming it back down. Eragon sighed.

Arya told him, "We must go." Eragon nodded. Arya turned and the soldiers made a path for her. They each turned their eyes away, even as they inclined their heads or took the helmets they had off. Arya scowled. She thought about Angela and her 'prediction' Arya would not hold out long on her status. Ruefully, she considered Angela had only mentioned her status as a princess of the elves; not Queen!

They made their way slowly, not wanting to catch up to the soldiers who were taking the Red Rider to a pavilion nearby. Arya noticed the eyes turning away and most of the soldiers bowed. Once the information disseminated through the army, then it eventually would move across the greater population of Surda.

"Arya," Eragon said softly. "I know about your taking the crown so you would not be condemned, and as soon as Islanzadí recovers, she will take the crown back. However, we do not know if Galbatorix still has any spies left, so we should take care of the information of you being Queen—"

Arya's groan cut Eragon's statement. "I doubt I could keep the statement about being Queen, which by the way, you should have stopped me from revealing it, away from Galbatorix. He would find that piece of news fascinating in a macabre way, because when I rescued Glenwing from the dungeons of Urû'baen I willfully left my dagger thrust into the table, which held Glenwing." Arya shook her head at the act, which now seemed impetuous and immature.

She glanced over at Eragon, and started speaking again before he could get a word out. "I know, I know. It was foolish and arrogant. The chances of me beating Galbatorix are nonexistent. However, I had to intervene. So, I announced to the world that I am a Queen, even if it is only temporarily. An office I swore—not in the ancient language—that I would never take. Galbatorix is not stupid. He will now know who I am, Queen of the elves, and it does not matter whether it is temporary position taken to avoid censure."

They could see know King Orik and his dwarf personal guard riding donkeys. They would arrive at the place where Eragon and Arya would come too as well. Arya almost laughed because the sight was so incredibly funny. Eragon just shook his head.

When at last they met, Orik grumbled as he handed the donkey's reins to one of his guards. "I know, I know. Do not laugh at me, for I am not an elf who can run for leagues and not become exhausted." Orik gazed sideways at Arya, and noted she tried very hard to not laugh. Orik scowled. "Come now, I have a grievance to air with the Red Rider. The soldiers would not reveal his identity. I suppose it would not make a difference. Werg. Barzûln knurlag! When I think of all the hours I have spent as the dwarves' king, when I would have desired for Hrothgar to wear the crown for voraltâz."

"_So, Murtagh will have his wyrda decided by Orik,"_ Arya internally told herself. She mulled it over in her mind for a bit. Then she gazed up at Eragon for he had spent time trying to get her attention.

Eragon stated, "News both bad and good travels fast around here." Orik grumbled his agreement. "All the people in this encampment know you are now queen of the elves."

"Why should it matter?" Arya said harshly. Eragon took a step back. Arya knew because of her reaction was not entirely on the matter of her being queen, but worries about Orik's impending judgment on Murtagh. She had forgotten Orik, as king now became judge of the 'Red Rider'. Orik just gazed at her, then let discussion of Arya's queenship dissolve.

"Werg. What does it matter how everyone approaches you around here?" Orik asked. "Many of them are afraid of someone who shows no signs of age from the moment they came out of their mother's womb until today. You being queen only serves to reinforce their fears. Ah, well, I guess you were expecting that, huh? Don't answer. Just let me get back on my donkey and we shall go to the pavilion." He smacked Volund several times while his men tried to keep the donkey calm. Finally, Orik successfully mounted it, and they were off to the pavilion.

As Arya matched her strides with Eragon's, outdistancing Orik by several paces, she noticed Eragon concentrating. _"Eragon, are you well?"_ She inquired of him through his mind.

"_I am well enough,"_ he responded. _"I am just thinking about Murtagh. Perhaps you are right, we should forgive him, but yet he is responsible for his part in killing both King Hrothgar and Oromis and Glaedr."_ Arya indicated she would leave Eragon alone with his thoughts, for which he expressed gratitude.

When they approached the large tent, which now was a place of royalty as King Orrin's soldiers were there with four men of the Varden. Angela entered the tent, alone still. Eragon muttered something about the Rock of Kuthian and how he couldn't figure out why Solembum gave him the name, but no one knew what it was.

"Rock of Kuthian?" Orik heard Eragon. "I do not know what 'Rock of' but I do know of a legend about a dwarf named Kuthian that members of Dûrgrimst Vanyûlíz teach as a bedtime ritual; one of many I should say."

Eragon pounced on his sentence before Arya could. "Who is Kuthian? And did he have, find, or cut up a rock?" He asked intensely.

"I only know there exist stories about 'Kuthian"," Orik replied. "I do not know anything about a 'rock' associated with that story. You will need someone from Dûrgrimst Vanyûlíz. They could answer you much better than I."

"Are there any of them in this encampment?" Eragon asked anxiously.

"Eta," Orik responded. "However, for you I will send a messenger back to Aberon. Two members took up residence there so they would come more quickly if called. Now, I will call them."

"Thank you," Eragon said.

"Eta. Do not thank me," Orik stated. "You are my brother and a Dragon Rider. They will enjoy the chance they have to help you. We'd best go in now. I want to find out about this maggot, this Red Rider!" He pulled open the flap. "You first, mi'lady." Arya inclined her head lightly and started to enter the pavilion where she ran into a Varden soldier on the way out. He stopped and profusely offered his apologies.

Arya ignored his contriteness and went into the pavilion. Eragon, who had stopped and politely accepted the soldier's penitence went in just a few seconds later. Two of the soldiers who transported him had set him down in a chair. The identity of the Red Rider remained a mystery from the others in the room because his helmet stayed in place. Arya acknowledged Nasuada and Orrin. Nasuada dismissed the soldiers from the room.

Arya, Eragon, and Nasuada knew the identity of the Red Rider and Angela figured it correctly. Arya turned her eyes to glance at Nuala briefly and then at Angela. Arya tried to recognize Angela, but her anger at Arya and Eragon continued. Angela still blamed them for Solembum being gone from her side. However, this time she could not keep quiet.

"Gosh, I predicted correctly you would lose the comfort of others who did not know about your identity as a princess of the elves. However, you had to one up me and go and become queen."

Arya frowned, and sucked in her breath slowly. "If I am Queen, you should bow to me," Arya challenged.

Angela laughed and responded, "Why should I? I never bowed to Queen Islanzadí when I came into your realm. Well, no, that's not exactly true. I did bow when I first met, but definitely did not curtsy. No, never curtseying. Like crossing your legs and spreading your arms would ever—"

"Enough!" Orik thundered and pounded Volund on the ground. "My men will shortly return and we shall see this evil fool brought to justice!" Angela bowed before Arya when everyone's attention was on Orik. A startled Eragon regarded Orik. Arya stared intently at Orik, and then Eragon. She realized Orik already had expressed hatred for the Red Rider and would like nothing more than to kill him.

Nasuada stated, "Hopefully you have not sent your knurla too far away."

"My knurla heard my specific instructions to bring back a piece of the rock from the jagged cliffs," Orik snapped. Nasuada frowned, then looked down and away. Orrin did not understand. Unfortunately, no one would tell him what the Red Rider meant, or who he was. Roran came in for Eragon's sake, but Eragon barely noticed. Roran saw Murtagh show signs of waking, and before anyone could react, Roran went over to him, grabbed Murtagh's head and put a dagger to his throat.

Arya sought Eragon with her mind, but his thoughts were too chaotic with Murtagh here. Also, Arya sensed Eragon's attention was split between here and with Saphira's questioning of Thorn. So, she withdrew from his mind, and concentrated on contacting Murtagh. Arya frowned. She could not penetrate his mind even in a semiconscious state without doing harm. Arya noticed the necklace they placed around his neck, it would keep Galbatorix from using magic to find him, at least for a little while. Arya's experience in Urû'baen, and the presence and interruption of Maud the werecat being the only reason her life did not cross into the Void that day. Arya saw first hand who and what Galbatorix was. Seeing him like she did opened her eyes in a greater way, and only spurred her on to defeat him- that task would fall ultimately to Eragon and Saphira.

Abruptly, the flap of the pavilion swung open and the two dwarf guards whom Orik sent were back with what he sent them for— a large stone cut right off the rock at the basis of the hills. Murtagh woke up finally because of the noise of the dwarves setting the rock into place about three paces in front of the Red Rider. Arya saw Roran clamp down tighter and pull the blade in closer.

Eragon did not notice as his mind concentrated on Saphira and her questioning of Thorn. Arya could see, and perhaps recognize Eragon's look of concentration on a situation faraway. King Orik told the dwarves to wait outside; he would have vengeance for King Hrothgar's death. Eragon suddenly became aware of what Orik did.

As the dwarves exited the tent, Nasuada gestured for Roran to take off the Red Rider's helmet to reveal the man behind the mask. As Roran gladly ripped the helmet off Murtagh's head, threw it backwards, and secured Murtagh fully, King Orik roared. He then went into a long speech, in which he called Murtagh lower than the smallest pebble on the face of the world, among other things. He lifted Volund and gestured for Roran to push him forward toward the stone. Roran kicked the chair away and had Murtagh kneeling but without his head on the stone.

Nasuada cried out, "Wait!" King Orik stopped his mace. "I would like to hear the story from Murtagh's own mouth," she said. Arya cut in on Eragon's thoughts, bringing him back to the present here. Eragon blinked, surprised. Arya put her arm out to help him steady himself.

"Murtagh?" Orrin asked, incredulous because of the reports of his heroism in battle, followed only by his death with Ajihad. "Why did you not tell me?" He demanded.

"Because you never knew Murtagh when he was at Farthen Dûr," Nasuada explained.

"Why did you not tell me!" Orik thundered, interrupting Orrin.

"Because you would act toward him just like you are acting now," Nasuada answered Orik. "Knowing Murtagh had betrayed us would have meant you, as Hrothgar's heir, would have gone out to Urû'baen and beyond to find him." Orik growled. "We also did not tell Queen Islanzadí, with Arya's full knowledge and comprehension. Listen, I am curious to know the story from Murtagh now. We knew from Eragon's meeting with him in battle, he had gone against his will by the Twins kidnapping him and taking him to their true Master. However," Nasuada stopped for a second to emphasize the point. "Because Galbatorix knew his name, he dominated Murtagh." Orrin scowled, not a member of the discussion they were now having.

"Is that true?" Orik stepped closer to where Murtagh knelt.

"Aye, it is," Murtagh finally spat out. Orik started to yell at Murtagh, but he could not when Murtagh spoke again. "My orders were to kill the King of the dwarves, and bring Saphira to Urû'baen and Galbatorix. I did not carry out the second part of my orders, and I suffered for that! Oh, yes, King Orik, I have no choice in the matter because Galbatorix knows my true name, and can dominate me. I can only do little things the defy him, like allowing Eragon and Saphira to go, but every time I pay, and pay dearly at that."

"He is telling the truth," Eragon said softly. "He had Saphira and me essentially captured. He also gave his word as a Rider to watch the demise of the Twins. I stopped fighting to watch. At least that was the honorable thing to do." Orik scowled.

Angela muttered, "So, we will see if the dwarf King takes his head off now, or if there is something else, like maybe slow torture, that he could subject Murtagh too."

Orrin started to put Angela in 'her place', but Arya stated, "King Orrin, Angela means there may be certain circumstances for Murtagh, and we should hear them all before judging. Right, Angela?"

Angela whipped her head and down a little, with mirth flooding her eyes. "I only say the obvious, that was what you were thinking, was it not, Nasauda?" Nasuada nodded. "And I am certain Arya will have something to say to mitigate what took place on the Burning Plains."

Arya nodded. She stated, "Murtagh, when he fought Eragon at the Burning Plains had a multitude of voices reverberating around his mind, forcing him, at least in part, to act the way he did. Now, the voices are still there only locked away in the deep recesses of his mind. I believe that perhaps we can devise a way to keep them locked up forever. Besides, I owed him for letting me out of the place, giving me enough time to stop Fäolin at Ellesméra."

Orik angrily questioned Murtagh, "What are you doing here?"

Murtagh answered, "I am here because Thorn came to a place where he understood right from wrong. He initiated the break from Galbatorix." When he saw the bad reaction in Orik eyes he added, "Galbatorix believes he knows Thorn's true name. However, Thorn is a dragon, and they have no individual names except what we give them. I will not, however, apologize for my part in killing Hrothgar. War is bloody and requires sacrifices."

Orik's blood vessels stood out on his neck. He gestured to Roran to place Murtagh's head on the stone, but Nasuada cried out for him to stop. She wanted to go toward Murtagh, but declined to make a motion to do so. Nasuada's hands were grasping part of the fabric of the outfit she had on, and Arya thought she might twist it off. "Murtagh, please! I know you did not want to come to Farthen Dûr, and only came because you could not get out of the valley. You did not want to end in Galbatorix's hands. However, you did. I am so sorry for that."

Murtagh gazed up at Nasuada. Slowly, he said, "If I had not come to Farthen Dûr, then I would not have gone back to Urû'baen. I would never have found out the ruby dragon egg would hatch for me. It was an accident, really…" his voice trailed off. Murtagh shook his head. "Thorn made me want to live, and he is the only reason I am alive." Arya saw real understanding in Nasuada's eyes. She only wondered if Orik saw it too. She glanced across and saw Orik, though he still had a scowl on his face; his eyes told a different story.

Eragon glanced at Roran, but could not get his cousins attention. Instead, Roran waited on Orik. When he saw a minimal move of his head Roran pushed Murtagh forward onto the stone, removing the dagger so he could put all of his strength on Murtagh's shoulders and the bottom of his head.

As Orik raised his mace back behind his head, Eragon realized Orik intended to cut off his head. Everything moved slowly as Arya jumped toward Eragon. Nasuada turned away, grabbed onto Angela, and buried her face in Angela's clothing. Volund reached the maximum height on its way down to Murtagh. Roran spent all of his strength holding him down. Arya finally reached Eragon, and putting her full weight tackled him while he yelled, "Nooooooo!"

Volund continued its swing by the mighty hands of Orik, King of the Dwarves.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Again, I had too many things happen so I had to break it up into "Return to the Varden, Part 2" and the next chapter, "Part 3" which should be relatively short, but which I guarantee you will love it.


	82. Ch82:R to the V, pt 3 Oh,just read it!

Chapter 83: Return to the Varden, Part 3

* * *

000

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

000

* * *

As Arya tackled Eragon, everything slowed down. She could hear Eragon's anguished cry, for he had changed his mind based on Saphira's conversing with Thorn. Arya felt the impact of Eragon on the rug on the floor, and herself landing on top of him. She moved quickly to secure him as he tried to push her off. She slammed his body back down at the same time she watched the horror of Volund as it made its way toward the head of Murtagh. Roran held the look of intense concentration as it took all his might to hold Murtagh. Arya could hear the astonished gasp of Nasuada, as well as the general surprise Orik did not waste any time. Roran's visage appeared determined, for he decided Murtagh would die; doing what Roran concluded as right toward Eragon as a brother. If he died by Orik's mace that would make sure justice prevailed.

Most of all, Arya could hear herself breathing. One…two…she counted to herself as Volund made its way down to its destination. She could not even think. Later, she would examine her actions and reflect that perhaps she could have gone for Roran and the rock, which held Murtagh's head; knocking them all away from where the angry dwarf king's mace would connect. However, all Arya could do to keep Eragon pinned to the ground. She could feel the sorrow within Eragon, an intense outpouring of anger and grief.

Saphira must have changed her mind by talking with Thorn for this reaction to come so viscerally from Eragon's heart. He desperately tried to push Arya off, however she successfully held him long enough while Volund crashed down. A crack split the stone in two. Volund hit right above where Murtagh's head lay. Arya felt shock emanating from everyone in the pavilion as Orik pronounced his judgment.

"Mercy!" Orik stated fiercely. "Only because you helped the Queen of the elves."

Murtagh breathed heavily; so confused that he did not yet consider that statement as significant. Roran let go of Murtagh's head and backed up, befuddled by what little he knew of the elves, which told him automatically that Islanzadí was queen. Arya slowly moved herself until she set her knee on the ground, and arose, offering her hand to Eragon.

"Can you attest to the truth of that?" Orik asked, angry still because Murtagh deserved death for killing Hrothgar. A moment passed before Arya realized he needed an answer.

"Yes, I can," Arya answered. "If Murtagh had not been at the place on the edge of the Hadarac Desert. And not only let me go, but told Thorn to take me away from there into the Beor Mountains— then I would have died, by my own hand; because I would never have allowed myself to go before Galbatorix."

Orik, still fighting to keep himself in control, reached out and plucked a hand full of hair off Murtagh's head. Murtagh yelped. "This is so you will know the King of the Dwarves has spared you; only because you helped Queen Arya Dröttningu. I cannot in good conscience ignore that act. However, you must go and take your dragon somewhere else because I, nor any other dwarf, could stand in the presence of the Varden with you still here." Orik picked up Volund, slung it over his shoulder and walked away. He stopped briefly. "I would not want to see you ever again, because this time only acting to save a queen stayed my hand," Orik grumbled. "Next time, it will not turn out this way."

After Orik left the pavilion and the flap closed over, did anyone react to what just happened? Arya pulled Eragon up to his feet. Nasuada seemed relieved, however she restrained herself. Arya considered that prudent given the serious nature of what they dealt with. Murtagh slowly rocked back on his knees. Roran let go of him completely, and stood there in shock.

Finally, Roran stepped up in front of Nasuada, pushing Murtagh's head down. Murtagh grimaced, however he knew that in this situation he had no choice. "Why do you not punish him like you should? He should die for his crimes!" Nasuada gazed at him with pain in her eyes.

Arya stepped forward in front of Nasuada. "Roran Stronghammer," she addressed him. "You were not there when Murtagh fought valiantly alongside us at the Battle of Farthen Dûr. You killed the Twins who almost brought destruction to us all. Murtagh did not choose to go to Galbatorix. Thorn, his dragon, hatched for Murtagh on his own, without Galbatorix's interference. We must consider Murtagh with Thorn, and cannot end Murtagh's life because Thorn is one of only three dragons alive. Do you understand?" Arya asked.

"No, I am sorry, Queen Arya, I do not," Roran emphasized.

"Thorn is neither good nor bad, just young, inexperienced and confused," Arya explained. "The Battle where you saw him, Thorn attacked the people whom were evil in his mind. He believed such because Galbatorix exposed him to one side and not the other. Now, Thorn, having his view of the world dramatically widened, chose to come here, and brought Murtagh with him. I recognize Murtagh cannot go back to the Varden. There will always be people who do not understand, and I fear for his life, even though Thorn would protect him. However, we will try to do what is correct for Thorn and his rider."

"Eragon, can't you do something?" Roran asked, incredulous. Eragon just lowered his eyes while he shook his head.

"Saphira talks with Thorn," Eragon stated.

Roran clenched his teeth and stomped away, tearing the flap open while he went. Nasuada put both hands on her hips. "This should turn out very interesting," Angela commented.

"Leave, Angela," Nasuada ordered. Angela frowned, and shook her head as she too headed for the flap. Arya gazed at Nasuada for a moment.

"I am going to try to explain to Roran," Eragon stated, and he followed Angela out of the tent. Nasuada sighed.

Arya reached out with her mind to Nuala. _"I think we should leave them alone."_ She registered the shock in Nuala's thoughts. _"Murtagh will not hurt Nasuada. Ask him yourself."_

Nuala stepped forward toward Murtagh. "Will you swear in the ancient language to do no harm to Nasuada both now in this pavilion and in every encounter you have with her in the future?" She questioned.

Murtagh nodded his head. "I do swear this oath that I will not harm Nasuada now or in the future," he said in the ancient language.

"Come, Nuala, let us leave them," Arya said. "Orrin, it is up to you what to do." Nuala bowed to Nasuada and told her she would place an oath so whatever Nasuada wanted to comment about would remain private, and she would not go too far away. Arya glanced at Mutragh seeing the look of utter surprise, reached out and touched Nasuada on the shoulder, and then followed Nuala out.

Once Arya got outside, she scanned the place around her for Roran and Eragon. She spotted them arguing as Eragon tried to explain about Murtagh. She sighed as she sat down on a stone to wait until Eragon finished with Roran, even though it would take awhile. Arya glanced back and saw Orrin stepping just outside the tent, readying himself should it become necessary to go back in. Arya wondered about that, but Roran and Eragon drew her attention. Roran yelled at Eragon, whom vociferated back to Roran. Eventually, Roran said Katrina needed him, turned around and stomped off. Eragon just threw up his hands in frustration.

He glanced around until he found Arya, and then began to make his way over. Arya noticed the tiredness in Eragon's eyes. She recognized Eragon did not have a clear understanding of why she reacted in such a manner when Thorn and Murtagh got to the Varden's group of soldiers. Arya could tell Saphira must have communicated with him, for Eragon reacted negatively when King Orik raised his mace to "kill" Murtagh. However, Arya did not know exactly where Eragon was in this.

As Eragon came up to her, Arya heard the sounds of horses thumping against the ground. She turned, shocked to see Lifaen and Narí galloping up to her on their elven steeds; Arya stood immediately_. "Why did you not contact me using your minds?"_ Arya asked.

"_We knew you were in the pavilion judging Thorn and his Rider,"_ Lifaen answered. _"Forgive us, Queen Arya Dröttningu, we did not know the Red Rider is Murtagh."_

"_I forbid you from making this information public,"_ Arya ordered. _"Even among the other elves, which are here. They should not know the Red Rider's true identity." _

"_Of course, mi'lady,"_ Lifaen responded, as they arrived in front of Arya and Eragon, whom now joined her.

"Do not call me 'mi'lady'. You can call me by my given name, Arya Dröttningu, or just Arya as it has always been between us." Lifaen and Narí assented as they dismounted from their horses. A quick order in the ancient language, and the elven horses knew what to do.

"Young man," Lifaen called out, getting the attention of a late teenager whom appeared as a stable boy. The young man turned, suddenly uncomfortable at the presence of the elves, especially considering the presence of their Queen. He walked quickly toward them, using three steps out to avoid Arya, and bowed profusely. Arya scowled. "Please give our horses as much water they can drink and as many oats as they can eat. All you must do is take this rein—" Lifaen handed him that—"and gently lead him. He will follow and the other horse will follow his friend."

"Uh…aye sir," the young man answered, sneaking a glance sideways at Arya, whose frown scared him. "Queen Arya…" he mumbled as he bowed, then turned and walked the horse way. The other horse did the same.

"Que…Arya," Narí said. "I am coming to inform you Saphira and Thorn have gone away over the hills. We did not interfere with their communication and so have no idea where they went."

Arya bowed to both Lifaen and Narí. "Stay here," she commanded. Arya turned to Eragon. "Did you know?" She asked.

"Aye, I knew they were going someplace away from people, but I do not know where they are now." Eragon frowned. "I heard their conversation until a certain point and then Saphira withdrew somewhat from the bond I share with her. I am going to find them, because I do know roughly where they are."

"I am coming with you," Arya stated. Eragon let the corner of his mouth curve upwards as a signal that he would appreciate her company. "Thank you, Lifaen and Narí. I do not know how I would handle all such reasons without both of you here to help." Both elves bowed deeply, and as they moved away, Lifaen produced his reed pipes and fiddled around with them before he started to play a melancholy tune.

Arya walked over to an eating place to grab a lantern. All the soldiers scrambled to get out of the way, and bow at the same time. Arya shook her head, anger appearing on her visage as she rolled her eyes.

Eragon asked, "Would you grab one for me, too? It will be dark soon." Arya nodded and took a second one, eliminating light around the soldiers, who still would not move because they were in the presence of a Queen. As she transferred the lantern to Eragon, he laughed. "I can see word spreads fast." Arya expressed her sullenest disgust with her own actions.

"I see you decided on a lantern too," Arya observed.

"Aye," Eragon replied. "I know either one of us could easily make an orb by magic, however we would have to stay aware of the orb we created. I am sure neither of us desires to keep up an orb."

"What did Saphira talk to Thorn about?" Arya inquired.

"About Glaedr's true character, what a dragon should be. Thorn told Saphira even though they only faced Glaedr for moments, the impression Glaedr made on Thorn lasted a lifetime," Eragon responded. "I disagreed with Oromis and Glaedr giving their lives. In fact, I would say now what I couldn't say before; Oromis and Glaedr knew that exposing Glaedr's true spirit to Thorn would have an effect. An effect which could change Thorn's heart, and shift his view of the world to the good side, even if Glaedr only exposed his spirit for a second. Oromis and Glaedr must have thought Thorn did have the heart of a dragon."

Arya nodded, and then let silence rule. "I miss them," she finally explained. "Oromis and Glaedr. That they died for something as noble as showing Thorn what good was in the world makes it much easier to take." She paused for a moment, considering if she should tell Eragon the truth about Murtagh and Thorn. Arya knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that her actions in healing Thorn enough to let him escape was a logical outcome known by Oromis and Glaedr.

Eragon asked, "May I come close?"

Arya gave her consent. "Eragon, I must tell you something. Something that before tonight you would have pushed me away. I put Murtagh to sleep, and healed Thorn enough for him to fly away. I did that based on conversations I had with Thorn earlier after he carried me through the Beor Mountains." Eragon registered surprise. However, there was neither sense of anger nor twinge of pain.

"Come, if you want to help me find Saphira and Thorn," Eragon stated.

"You cannot find out where she is by just communicating with her?" Arya asked. Eragon shook his head. "Can you at least figure out which way they went?" Eragon pointed to the jagged hills. Arya turned and started running, Eragon just a second behind her.

As Arya approached the set of hills, she changed hands with the lantern and went into the midlevel of the knobs. Eragon caught up with Arya and they climbed it together. When they got to the top they looked out over many hills with jagged tops and steep valleys between. They also noted the sun set. Soon they would have to use the lanterns.

"Which way?" Arya inquired.

"I'm not sure," Eragon confessed. "I am having a hard time. Saphira will not talk to me." Arya mused for a second, and then dismissed what she thought as completely ludicrous. Eragon strained, and finally said, "I think she is this way."

"Are you sure, or just guessing?" Arya inquired.

"I am certain…that I am guessing here," Eragon responded. He sighed. Arya started running. Eragon followed her. When they were going up on the other side, Arya noticed a claw mark. She pointed it out to Eragon. He nodded.

"Then we are going the right way," Arya commented. They continued up to the top. Eragon noticed another claw mark on the top of the next knob about one-tenth of a league south of where they were.

"I can hear Saphira, though not well enough to understand her," Eragon said, frustrated. Arya grasped his arm and then began to run again. Eragon followed her until they reached the claw mark. They found not one claw mark, but three. Saphira made two of them and a third matched Thorn's. Eragon scowled and ran ahead because he thought the sapphire-blue dragon might be in danger. Arya followed, making her way to a jagged three-person high drop. Since Eragon had already made his way down, she jumped came down and rolled. Immediately she stood to her feet.

Eragon beat the rock with his hand. "I do not know where to find her!" He cried out. "I can hear her, but she does not communicate with me; just a block of vague emotions. I am sure she is not in danger, but _I cannot find her_!"

Arya frowned as she searched Eragon's face, and saw how upset he was. She also noticed water coming from the rocks a little bit over from him toward her, dropping down the side to a small pool, where it would seep away, back into rock. Arya stepped over and put her hand out into the water. She found out quickly it was cold, due to the water coming from inside the rock. She lit her lantern, then took Eragon's lantern and set them in spaces around the seemingly circular pattern the rocks had carved out. In addition they could see by the natural moonlight, unabated by no hint of clouds. Arya took off the cloak as she found the place warm enough.

"Eragon," Arya softly said. "Use this water to refresh yourself. Then you can try again to locate Saphira." Eragon gave her his attention, with a nod as he stepped over and reached into the water with both hands. Arya expected him to say something, but his eyes became unfocused and for a few minutes Eragon wasn't there. "Eragon," Arya said in an attempt to get his attention. He did not hear her. She grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. Slowly, he turned to look at her.

"What is going on?" He whispered. He reached up and tore the top of the tunic he had on. Then he stuck his head into the water. Arya realized what happened. Eragon pulled his head out mumbling it wasn't cold enough to help him. Thorn must have impressed Saphira for this to be the correct course of action.

"Eragon!" Arya sharply said. He tore his face away from the water, barely comprehending her. "Can you sever the connection with Saphira?" She asked.

"I haven't tried. Why would I want to do that?" Moderately confused, he concentrated. Finally, he told her that he could not. Arya frowned, then scowled. Why did Oromis not teach this to Eragon? Why did Glaer not tell Saphira what would happen?

"Eragon, you should have known from your teachings with Oromis what to do in this situation," Arya explained. Eragon just glanced at her with total confusion on his face. "Did not Oromis and Glaedr teach you how to harden your hearts and sever the connection between you?" She pointedly asked.

"Yes, of course he did! But that only applied to death."

"Then he did not teach you a lesser technique to use when Saphira mates?"

"What?" Eragon asked, incredulous. "Saphira would not mate with Thorn. No! You're not seeing it for what it is," he cried out.

"All right, give me another time when you have been able to sense Saphira, but not clearly enough to find her?" Arya responded calmly. "Beyond the times when she was young."

"Ugh…I," Eragon struggled. Finally, Arya decided on the 'proper' course of action, since Eragon did not have a wife or a mate, as it were.

"I will make myself available to you, as a mate, just for tonight," Arya stated. She said that so calmly it confused Eragon.

"What?" He asked, perplexed.

"You fool! Saphira is mating with Thorn," Arya argued urgently. "You did not close your mind off and she did not know to tell you that she took the chance to mate. And, Oromis and Glaedr were lax in their teaching on this point." For a moment silence reigned, but then she added, "It is too late now." Eragon seemed incredulous. "Elves take mates for as long or as short a time as they desire to. Remember? I offer myself as your mate for this one night."

Eragon finally realized what Arya said. Instead of her offer helping, it offended Eragon. "What about after this night? Will we go backwards to just being friends?" He questioned harshly.

"Yes," Arya answered, confused with Eragon.

"No, thank you," Eragon said angrily. Arya scowled. "I can find my own female partner for tonight!" He yelled.

"You think becoming someone's mate only involves the physical act? Like I would offer myself to you as a whore?!" Arya questioned, frustrated. Eragon had the look of an elf but he hardly had anything elf-like internally.

"Yes," Eragon replied, piqued. "At least in this case it would." Arya scowled. "Trianna offered herself to me. I think I will take her up on that!" Eragon turned to walk away, and Arya quickly thrust her sword up into his neck. Eragon stopped, wary of the sword lest it break his skin, and glanced sideways to Arya, who had the fiercest scowl he remembered ever seeing on her. "You want to fight? Is that it?" Eragon asked sarcastically, and then stopped all movement as the sword dug into his neck. Fortunately, it had not broken the skin.

"Yes," Arya answered. Inwardly, her thoughts went to Trianna and even though she did not know enough magic to be relatively useful, she could command her body to become conducive to pregnancy with Eragon's child. Arya had to stop that! Even if he went with someone he knew from Carvahall or the Varden, who traveled with Katrina there was no guarantee she would not become pregnant. If that happened, Eragon would have to marry her. To Arya, that was completely unacceptable.

"Fine!" Eragon stepped back and drew his sword. Arya brought her sword into a ready position. "You will not beat me now! I am changed," Eragon taunted her.

"I am much better with the sword than Vanir ever was," Arya said back to him. "You will find that I am a cunning prey, and the fight in Farthen Dûr I did not use my full strength or I would have killed you."

Arya and Eragon then set themselves in battle position. For a moment neither one moved. Arya suddenly jumped forward, slashing at him with her sword, and then backed away, and twirled to her right to avoid Eragon's sword.

He came at her now with sharp parries and long strikes, which Arya avoided, though not as easily as before. In reality, he was better than she expected. Arya pushed away another strike from Eragon. She then watched as Eragon jumped toward the wall, doing a back flip and landing on the other side of Arya. Fortunately, a prepared Arya caught him in the stomach with a swift kick. He danced away, trying hard not to double over in pain.

"What, did you think you could just beat me because you beat Vanir so easily?" Arya scoffed at him. Eragon set off on a complicated series of attacks. Arya moved swiftly to avoid them. Engaged in a fiery dance their bodies separated and concurrently linked by the flashing blades. They would swirl in together within a millimeter of each other, feeling the heat their bodies generated, and then the momentum of their swords would pull them apart. Arya lunged at an opening, but Eragon was too quick and knocked her sword flying through the air. She rolled underneath his blade, got up and drew her short sword from her back.

Eragon seemed surprised as Arya took a position with her left arm and blade raised, her right arm was lower, and she bent into a crouch.

"What, are you surprised that I know this technique?" Arya asked mockingly. "I should tell you this short blade the weapon of choice of the assassins. I had them show me how to use it when I was in my teen years. I thought I could become as assassin, but two years later discovered certain aspects of an assassin's life I never could have lived up to, mainly because of the station I held as Princess."

"Agh," Eragon yelled as he attacked once more. Arya sidestepped and brought her sword down until he had to scramble to get out of the way. Arya pressed the attack, and forced Eragon back, but then he ducked just under her swing. Their sinuous forms, woven together like twisting smoke rising from a fire, as they moved inexorably closer. The blades flashed, metal striking metal, for half an hour.

Finally, Arya trapped Eragon's sword in the small opening, which wove out from the hilt of Arya's short sword. They were close together now; neither of them overtired though they broke a sweat. Arya's emerald eyes flashed. "Eragon," she said. "I am offering to become your mate for tonight, for previously every Dragon Rider knew when his or her dragon rose to mate, they would simply block their minds, not as completely as death. That way, a dragon could mate with any other dragon, including wild ones and not take their riders into the state of madness. I do not know why Oromis did not speak to you about this."

Arya pushed in her sword, with Eragon's sword until he had to let it go; it crashed to the ground. She threw her short sword away, and stood a few inches from him. Arya leaned in until their bodies touched.

"You would not see me any differently?" Eragon asked, his voice cracking. Arya shook her head as both of her hands went up his chest toward his shoulders, and she leaned forward. He leaned forward, too, though hesitant because of not being sure.

"You need not worry, Eragon, you should be able to feel Saphira in your mind, and only Saphira," Arya whispered. She reached out with her mind, sensed Saphira's emotions, and gently guided Eragon to those extreme feelings. With an explosion of longing Eragon kissed her urgently, as he became aware of Saphira and Saphira alone, in the corner of his mind. Arya fully abandoned herself to be with Eragon. As their mouths met the tumultuous emotions exploded into passion and they kissed each other with all of their senses engaged.

Arya noted the cold shiver that ran down Eragon's side as her mind, dark in places with her race who possessed memories of ancient years. Her consciousness lured him closer, as it did when he first spoke to her. This time, Arya did not stop and Eragon submerged himself in the lyric strains, which coursed through her body. Arya felt his surprise and then his plunging into the depths and core of whom she was. Arya heard the shimmering of a wild, haunting melody that embodied her identity. She also identified another melody, powerful yet full of longing and a hunger for peace above all else. _Eragon_. As she listened, the two melodies became engaged with each other, twirling around in chaos and then finally coming together in a harmony of sounds.

The smell of crushed pine needles mixed with sweet basil drifted up into the night sky, as the moon shone down on them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Arya awoke the next morning, comfortable lying with her shoulder in Eragon's and her head and arm covering his upper torso. Arya's cloak moderately covered them. She sighed, listening to Eragon's heartbeat. She shuffled her body and settled down again. The scent of crushed pine needles mixed with sweet basil reached her nose and she smiled for a second. _Arya saw herself in Du Weldenvarden having picked up the blossom of flowers from Eragon. She glanced up at the moon and then heard, "Wryda." She let the flowers go, running to get away from them. "Wyrda."_

She shook herself, managing to wake up fully, and looked down at the still-sleeping Eragon. As silently as she moved she got out from the cloak, moved over to grab her clothes and washed herself in the water. She checked on Eragon, noticing he slept, and dressed herself.

Arya walked a little ways, toward the route they would take to get out of the jagged hills. She turned back to watch an oblivious Eragon and sensed something had become inexorably different between them. She did not know what to think of it, and wondered whether the change was good or bad.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: This chapter took some time to write.

Note #2: Between many different things that have come up in my schedule, I would hope you would understand that I will be busy for the next three weeks.


	83. Ch 83: The Day After

Chapter 83: The Day After

* * *

000

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr. However, I caught a leak on the web, but I will tell you I had planned it this way from the beginning, and you will understand later.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya closed her eyes and wished for a draumr kópa. She knew, of course she could not enter the elven dream stare, but recognized the exchange was with communicating from the outside world into Du Weldenvarden. However, paradoxically she could use draumr kópa amid terrible wickedness, and that extended into the elves' forest.

The wind picked up briefly, and she caught the sent of sweet basil. She closed her eyes and shook her head. How could she approach Eragon knowing becoming a mate for just one night had far different meanings for him than for her? Maybe she intrinsically knew the change in their relationship that would come about. And maybe she would have done it anyway.

She heard movement behind her, and she did not turn to Eragon. Let him come to her. Arya could not try to sense the environment around her, even looking for Saphira, because Eragon would know and respond. She frowned and crossed her arms. No, she understood— there was a reason for the madness the night before, Trianna. He would have gone to her, and she would have welcomed him into her bed and made sure she became pregnant. Eragon would have to marry her, or face scorn among his own people. Arya could not allow this to come to pass.

Arya heard him splashing water, and glanced behind her for a second, seeing him clothes half on. Transformed by the "dragon" the Caretakers carried on their bodies and brought to the Agaetí Blödhren, he took on the characteristic of an elf, with a couple of notable exceptions. He was thicker in the torso and the muscles a little bit more well developed. His legs were a little bulkier, and she noted Eragon had stubble on his face. Arya smiled. She liked his body, and could not suppress a smile so she turned quickly away.

Her face flushed. She remembered the night before, after she showed him where in his own mind could he take control of Saphira's passion. No, Eragon did not have any control over it, and she acted as a mate would. Even as her thought processes led her to that conclusion, her heart led her someplace else—a place she did not want to go. She could not go there yet she asked herself one question: why did she respond to him as quickly and as fully as she did?

Shaking her head, Arya noticed consciously Eragon's hesitation, or maybe his trepidation? No, his emotions were not of the kind. Arya finally recognized he had hesitation, and it came from her presence. She heard him put on his belt, 'Beloth the Wise', and slide his sword, 'Garjzlq un Súndavar', into it. Then Eragon slowly made his way toward her.

Arya's heart skipped a beat, but then before her mind could even comprehend, it ruthlessly crushed into nothing whatever consideration she might have given him. She turned further away, not even feeling what her heart might say in that instant.

When Eragon reached her side, she mentioned, "Have you noticed the peacefulness?" Arya did not take her eyes off the jagged hills.

"Yes, I guess so," Eragon answered slowly, causing Arya to turn toward him with a quizzical look on her visage. He flushed. "I mean yes, I do." She wondered what Eragon's problem was, and frowned. Eragon dropped his head and looked at the ground. "I haven't gotten through to Saphira," he said. "It is because she is in a deep slumber. I…hope she knew what she did. I mean, Oromis and Glaedr never warned us about the necessity of separating our minds. You know that? Right?"

A confused Arya stated, "I told you last night."

"Oh. You did." Eragon kicked a stone and watched as it skipped across the dirt.

Arya placed her hand on Eragon's arm. "Eragon," she said calmly. "This does not change anything between us." She caught a quick frown that crossed over Eragon's face, supplanted quickly by a short nod of his head. Arya sensed a resistance coming from Eragon, a resistance he probably did not realize he had. She then sensed as she watched with her eyes Eragon go through countless emotions in a second. Finally, he flushed.

"Uh…" he started to say, but stopped. "I just…" his voice trailed off again. "I had no sense of knowing Saphira would choose to mate."

"You do not have to explain," Arya calmly told him.

"I know," he responded, then fell silent. She could sense Eragon struggling, so Arya waited. Finally, he told her in a halting voice, "I…I mean I am just a young man, and had I anybody I would court her, as well as make a home for us, before becoming engaged. Roran went to Therinsford to work for a man named Dempton, who ran a forge, to save up the money to build a house for Katrina. I would probably have done the same, although I never was good at relationships with women, well, girls."

Arya frowned, again perplexed. "What is it you are trying to say, Eragon?" She asked sharply.

"Well…" Eragon started to answer, then stopped.

"Eragon, what is it?" Arya demanded.

His face flushed even more. He glanced away. "I do not know…I mean, can I ask…um, did I do all right?"

Arya realized what he asked, and a slight smile of tenderness crossed her face as she gauged his countenance. He was unsure of himself. Just as quickly Arya's tenderness vanished as Eragon looked up at her.

"Oromis and Glaedr did not teach you how to separate yourself from Saphira when the time came for her to mate," Arya stated.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Eragon protested.

"Nay, listen," Arya said more sharply than she intended. She took a deep breath, and started again. "Saphira started mating with Thorn, and her presence there in your mind caused you to react as you did. Though Saphira was obtuse and should have warned you. I guided you to that point. Although I sensed vaguely Saphira's presence, I did not feel her strongly enough to have any merit. Wait," She quickly said as Eragon protested. "No, no, you do not understand. Once you hit Saphira's emotions you reacted to them. A dragon's instinct does not need work, but rather flows naturally." Arya got him to look up at her, and see the smile gleaming in her eye.

"So the influence of Saphira proved I was not a failure?" Eragon questioned.

"Yes, precisely." Arya added as an afterthought, "Eragon, I told you two factors which were true. First, we would become mates for just one night; second, I told you I would not hold back. You got all of me. If you were unsatisfactory, I would tell you."

Eragon's face flushed again. "I remember the terms as you laid them out, so do not worry, you will not have to worry about me, well me and you, ever again," Eragon finally spoke, in the common tongue. Arya could definitely sense Eragon's relationship with her had changed. She swore silently, and began to regret what she had done.

Quickly, Eragon jumped forward. Arya stood back, while Eragon relayed to her. "Saphira's starting to wake up! I must go to her. Will you come too?" He asked.

"No, I must go and take care of my duties as ambassador to the Varden," Arya responded. It dawned on her not until Eragon had gone; she no longer had the privilege of being an ambassador. Now, she was Queen of the elves. "Barzûl!" Arya scowled. Shaking her head, she started running a steady pace towards the Varden camp.

While she ran, Nuala contacted her. _"Queen Arya Dröttningu, Elva and Solembum have returned. They have brought someone you need to see. How long will it take you to travel here?"_ Nuala inquired.

"_I will arrive shortly,"_ Arya replied.

"_Very well, I will tell Nasuada,"_ Nuala stated, then broke contact. Arya increased the speed of her running, and something caught her attention in the sky. She glanced upwards and saw Saphira with Eragon on her back. She chose not to disturb them, as much for her sake as for theirs. She hoped Eragon told the truth when he said he understood what being a mate for one night meant. However, he spoke in the common tongue, not the ancient language.

When she arrived near Nasuada's pavilion, Arya made note of several causes. A smaller tent behind Nasuada's position held Murtagh, if the presence of Lifaen and Narí at the front and Varden soldiers spread in twos around the pavilion. Nasuada stood before her pavilion, with Roran on one side and Nuala on the other. In front of Nasuada stood the elven magicians who had come to the Varden in a loose circle, and Angela. In center were Elva and Solembum, in his "cat" form. Beside them a dead body lay in the dirt. Before Arya could step forward, she heard flapping of wings as Saphira circled once, letting Eragon see, and then landing with a thud.

Arya reached Nasuada just a minute before Eragon got there. "Is the meaning of this the fact there is a body laying on the ground next to Solembum and Elva?" She asked.

"Aye," Nasuada answered. "However, the identity of the corpse will surprise you." Eragon came beside Arya, and then followed quickly while she stepped into the circle and knelt to see who this was. She noted the form, which was face down, belonged to a woman.

"Elva, did you find out something different when you went into Furnost?" Arya asked.

Saphira stuck her neck and head out over Arya's shoulder. Elva smiled mischievously. "Nay, all went well in Furnost, although you should know I killed only the earl that Galbatorix had sent," she explained.

"Why did you not do more? Were there not others under this earl?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, there was, but I did not need to do anything. The townspeople rose when they saw the earl lying dead," Elva explained. "They have by now, killed the rest of the Black King's men. The wife of the earl killed by Galbatorix's men will take over control of the town. Though you should probably send a small squad to show the citizens the Varden do take an interest with the city ready to follow you." Elva paused, to see Nasuada gesture to one of the Varden standing back away from the elves. He took Nasuada's instructions and left to gather a small company of men to go to Furnost. Elva hesitated until the conclusion, and then said nonchalantly, "With that over, Solembum and I made our way back to the Varden, and unknown to any of you here found a person who needed killing." She gestured to the woman laying face down in the ground.

Arya bent down, gently lifted the upper body off the ground and turned her over. She heard Eragon take in a breath. Saphira moved forward and the elves made room for her. _Trianna?_ Saphira inquired, surprised.

"Aye," Elva responded, secure in her place.

"Why did you murder her?" Eragon questioned.

"I did no such thing!" Elva answered.

Eragon frowned. _Changeling, what made you decide Trianna could not live any longer? Not that it is not a good deed that you have done,_ Saphira asked. She turned to Eragon and told him, _I never liked her. However, I could not get away with tearing her up with my claws or using my talons to dismember her, something which I would have gladly done if she did not in some small way help the Varden. _

"Simple," Elva explained. "With the deed in Furnost accomplished we made our way back to the Varden camp. Solembum became aware of something wrong, and I sensed what or whom it came from. Trianna, stung by the overwhelming strength of Eragon's and Arya's magic, tried a spell to conjure up spirits, the assumption being she would grow in her capacity to use magic. She never thought of spirits controlling her. If I had not acted, she would have become overwhelmed and the demons would have taken control. Trianna would not exist anymore, just the Shade."

A couple of people, including Nasuada gasped. The soldiers there grumbled, and the elves shut their mouths tightly. Saphira grumbled as Arya had similar thoughts.

"Then how did she die?" Arûrand asked harshly.

"I assassinated her with Solembum's help," Elva answered nonchalantly.

Angela guffawed, in disbelief. "Solembum could not have done as you say," Angela told Elva, who shrugged. Solembum glanced upward at Angela, obviously speaking to her alone. Finally, he turned away. "It seems I am wrong," Angela muttered. "Elva, does it not cause you pain when you have to take a life?" She asked.

"No."

Nasuada's jaw dropped. The shock registered on both Eragon and Roran, though mostly Eragon. A ripple went through the elven magicians. _Changeling, do you not want to get rid of this curse on your life?_ Saphira questioned. _After all, the elven magicians are here, Eragon is here and I am here. We have an oath to fulfill, to set you free from this curse. _

"Besides, I only used a fraction of the true energy required, even to make what you had and nothing more permanent," Eragon stated.

"Make it permanent," Elva said. "Then I will ask no more of you, nor will I hold you accountable for any course my life follows, from here on."

"What?" Eragon asked, flabbergasted.

"You want to do what I desire?" Elva asked.

"Of course," Eragon answered.

"Then I desire you do this, and then I will go where ever I want, not near here necessarily, though I would, of course, join you at times you need an assassin. That is what I want, Shadeslayer. Or would you deny me this, even though you made me this way?" Elva questioned Eragon intently.

Eragon shook his head, as if not wanting to believe Elva would prefer this course of action_. "Eragon, you must do this for her,"_ Arya whispered to Eragon in his mind. _"You said this was the same as if you had fathered a child out of wedlock. Last night, I prevented you from doing that act, which would cause you shame. This is the decision Elva came to. You must make the accommodation for her. You might not like this, and neither do I, however this decision is the one Elva has made. I am not happy about it, however, I cannot see away around it now. That does not mean some opportunity may arise in the future."_

_She is right,_ Saphira agreed. Louder, she spoke so everyone could hear her. _Elva decides, that is the only way it can turn out acceptable. If we decline, what would we then be? Cowards? Or a collection of races who decides what is best for Elva?_ Saphira turned to Elva and bent her head down. _Changeling, do you understand? _Elva admitted she did_. We shall then proceed in making the wards forever bound to your heart, though I say we should include a measure whereby you can chose briefly to shut out the world. _

Elva smiled hauntingly.

"Elva, will you stay and help the Varden as you have done in the past?" Nasuada asked.

"No," Elva responded. "I also will not ever join Galbatorix or any of the evil forces." The answer sent a murmur through the elves, Nasuada, Arya and Eragon.

_You might decide where you go. However because I put the gedwëy ignasia upon your forehead you do not have the right to do evil_, Saphira informed Elva. Eragon noted in conversation with Saphira Elva's killing Trianna. Saphira scoffed at him in her mind, glad Trianna was dead.

"My killing Trianna?" Elva asked, sensing the communication between Eragon ansd Saphira. "Nonsense, I acted toward her with mercy. Do you think the Varden who happily let a Shade run loose in their midst? How about you, Shadeslayer? Will, not I either. So I assassinated her, with help from Solembum." Elva glanced around at the elves and people who stood there, not moving or saying a word. Elva continued, nonplussed, "Because you gave me this mark, Brightscales I cannot do evil. However, I can choose whenever I want to help the Varden, and for me I choose not to at this particular time. Oh, do not worry, I will not go far, perhaps to Cithrí. Or maybe I shall go the other way into the Beor Mountains. Or perhaps Ellesméra. Who knows? I do not." Elva laughed— a haunting sound.

Angela scowled and crossed her arms. "Great! Now you have taken Solembum away from me! I will—" Suddenly, she stopped and looked down at Solembum. He yawned and stroked one leg and then the other. Angela visibly relaxed. An alarmed Arya tried to think of a way she could stop Elva from going into Du Weldenvarden, and decided she could not. She would not enter Ellesméra, though.

"Solembum is not going with you, I take it?" Arya asked. Elva just shook her head. "Take the time you need, Shadeslayer and the elven spellweavers, to shore up the ward and make it permanent. I will not be happy if I find that Elva, or any other magician can remove the safeguards you put in the wards. Nor do I desire to hear of Elva in a displeasing way." Arya locked eyes with Elva, and then clenched her jaw because Elva seemed unconcerned with Arya's orders. "Come, Nasuada, I must speak with you." Nasuada stepped to the side and gestured for her to go forward, while every elf there bowed to Arya as she went past Nasuada's arm toward her pavilion. Nuala followed them, but stopped to wait outside. The Varden soldiers present bowed to Arya.

As she went into the tent, she sighed. Once inside with wards placed by Arya, Nasuada spoke to her about locating the Varden's armies. Arya examined Nasuada. Something had gotten to her, and she was tense. As long as Nasuada remained focused, Arya decided not to deal with it as nothing changed. Elva probably shocked Nasuada. Elva shocked everyone, especially Eragon.

Filing that in her mind, Arya placed one finger on the map where they were now, and gently moved it over to Belatona, the next place Nasuada considered for an attack. "What about Melian?" asked Arya.

"They are neither big enough nor do they have any threat to make them pay attention to us," Nasuada answered.

"I think you should hold this army here," Arya advised.

"Is this from the ambassador to the Varden? Or the elven queen?" Nasuada questioned.

"Both." Nasuada frowned. "More importantly, it comes from your _friend_," Arya advised. She gazed at Nasuada long enough until Nasuada gave her consent. "I would not advise taking part of the Army from Feinster and attacking Belatona right away. Move them north, stop behind the mountain, here." Arya pointed to the mountain marked on the map. "Then I would advise you first send a small group, if the elves were here I would say assassins. However, they are not."

"Why do you want me to hold back?" Nasuada asked with a frown.

"The elven army is dealing with the part of Alagaësia, which lays beyond the Spine," Arya responded. "Plus, we are working on Gil'ead. That in itself will take time, because we do not intend to lose many elves. Even if Gil'ead fell quickly, the Varden army conquered everything else, and marched to the gates of Urû'baen, you would still ultimately lose."

"Why? Because we are not strong enough?" Nasuada questioned, with a blaze in her eyes. "Or do you not anticipate the elves as being strong enough…"

"I do not fear death!" Arya interrupted. "Neither does any elf alive! As far as me being Queen, the shorter the duration the better it is. When Islazadí tried to stop Fäolin, he exercised a spell none of us can counteract. We cannot even communicate with her. However, she fights and one day soon will overcome the spell. When she wakes up my tenure as queen reverts to Islanzadí."

"Then why do you not allow us to attack the Black King?" Nasuada demanded, angry.

Arya dropped her eyes, downcast. "Because Eragon must have his true name to fight Galbatorix," she replied. "It is the only way. Fäolin also cast a spell that effectively prohibits and elf within the land of Alagaësia from remembering Eragon's true name. I search my consciousness for his name and I can almost find it, but never quite."

"Why is this so important?" Nasuada asked hostily.

"You do recognize what your name in the ancient language means, or what the significance is?" Arya asked.

"Yes, I do," Nasuada answered, with her arms crossed and her manner suddenly hostile. "Murtagh is proof of that!" Arya jerked up at the force of her outburst. She wondered fleetingly what Nasuada had done with Murtagh when Thorn mated with Saphira. Arya would watch closely to see if Nasuada mentioned Murtagh with Thorn or Saphira's pregnancy. Murtagh could explain Nasuada's actions, if she ever saw him.

"I am sorry, Nasuada," Arya stated. "Forgive me." Nasuada frowned while she gestured with her hand to get Arya to continue. "Eragon must have his true name because it is the only way to reach Galbatorix's true power source." Nasuada gasped. "I have long understood Galbatorix lives because of the bond, no matter how bastardized, with Shurikan. However, I did not know, nor did the elven council, what exactly gave him increased strength year after year. Now, we think, that is Eragon, Saphira and I know what it is."

"Something with 'Kuthian', no doubt," Nasuada commented.

"Yes," Arya confirmed. "However, Solembum told him specifically he needed his true name."

"To what? Get access to the power that Galbatorix has?" Nasuada asked, amazed.

Arya shook her head. "Nay, if Eragon gained the power to defeat Galbatorix, he eventually would go down the same path. I, or anyone else, could not stop it. Only Saphira could and she would have to battle _against_ Eragon. No, Nasuada it is not simple. Or maybe it is," Arya mused, "and in getting Eragon's true name it will be enough." After pausing, Arya added, "I have promised in the ancient language I would go with Shadeslayer."

"Where do you plan to go?" Nasuada asked, breathless.

"The first place we must go is the place where a dream well exists naturally," Arya answered. "That is a place deep in the Beor Mountains, south and west of here, beyond where the dwarves lay claim."

"I thought you said Fäolin cursed the whole land of Alagaësia and beyond," Nasuada commented.

"Aye, he did," Arya responded. "Yet a lily-white raven told us to go to a place deep within the Beor Mountains, south of what part the dwarves claim. There exists a magical dream well. Perhaps it will lead us in a direction where we do not have to take a long journey."

"A lily-white raven?" Nasuada incredulously asked.

"He once saved my father in battle, so my father blessed him, which had two unexpected consequences," Arya explained. "He lost all color and could see a bit into the future. Most of the time he is saucy. However, there are certain instances, when he speaks to you that you had better pay attention. He addressed it to both of us, though clearly he meant Eragon."

Nasuada sighed. "All right, I will do that. I will order part of the army encamped in Feinster to move to the north and stop where the mountain is. At least once we take Belatona we can perform a pincer movement on whatever army Galbatorix sends to rescue it with the army we have encamped here."

Arya curved one part of her mouth into a smile, and made a quick motion of assent. "What do you plan to do with Murtagh and Thorn?" She asked. Nasuada jumped, as the question caught her off guard.

Nasuada recovered quickly. "I do not know," she stated.

"Let us see what we can work out," Arya said. "Since there is no place for them at Farthen Dûr, we must think of a place where we can hide them from the spies of Galbatorix."

"They cannot stay here with the Varden," Nasuada observed.

"Nor would I be wise in trying to send them to Ellesméra," Arya commented.

"Why?" Nasuada asked.

"They were there when Fäolin was there," Arya answered. "Of course, the magic, which resides in the forest as well as the elves, skilled in its use to cause significant harm." Nasuada pursed her lips, biting back whatever she had. Arya wondered once more how much time she had spent with Murtagh, and if she knew of Oromis and Glaedr. Surely, Murtagh would have known to break contact with Thorn. He had to, or else he would have raped Nasuada.

"The more I hear about Du Weldenvarden, the less likely I am to want to visit," Nasuada commented. Arya smiled at her. "Especially now, when I cannot distance myself from magic, no matter how much I desire to."

"I extend you an invitation to come, if this war is ever over."

"Thank you, I will not make any conjecture at this point."

"Why? Is it because you do not know how long the war will last; or does it go farther into your consciousness?"

"Both." Nasuada smiled.

Arya simply nodded, and then turned back to the war they fought against the Black King. "You should share anything having to do with the Varden army with Nuala. She is communicating with the elves who are outside Du Weldenvarden, and they can easily transfer the message to Lord Däthedr. I have put him in charge while I am away. Frankly, he is as good as I am, if not better, of coming up with strategies."

Nasuada gave her consent to Arya. She said, "All these years I had the Princess of the elven nation around me, and never knew. Now she is Queen." Arya scowled. Nasuada giggled. "I am in jest. I know now that being ambassador to the Varden was more important to you than all the power that would be yours if people recognized you as the princess. Now, it is not so bad because we are officially at war. Although Queen, who knows how they will act?" Arya smiled.

Nasuada paused at the entrance to the pavilion. She gazed at Arya, obviously sensing that a change would soon come between them. Arya recognized the fact.

Nasuada sighed, and Arya followed her outside to see a macabre scene playing out before them.

On one hand, Saphira now had Thorn deftly at her hip. He still treated Saphira as if she had command over him. On the other Angela stood, with her mouth dropped open. Solembum, at her feet, appeared like nothing happened as he licked his paw. The elves were in an uproar, seemingly because they had gone ahead and made the ward permanent, and Elva just walked away, not caring what anyone thought. She had obviously insulted King Orrin. Elva passed by the old woman whom kept her originally, and was here now. To everyone's surprise, Elva would not even recognize her. Eragon, bending down, watched her go, hesitant, a look of grief on his face.

Trianna's dead body lay on the ground, ignored by everybody.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: As you can tell, Elva is the one I talked about. I had heard through the internet simply that she refused to play by the rules. I thought I should mention it now, because she does the same thing here in my story; although, I am not done with her.

Note: Last chapter: Because I forgot to explain, I will now try to clear up everything. We know, because CP has told us that any romantic relationship will involve both the Rider and the Dragon. But, as we saw in Eldest, Eragon did not know that Saphira "came on" to Glaedr. Obviously, there has to be some resolution, especially since Oromis also shared it was the highest honor if a dragon mated with one of the wild ones. I imagined a time where a Dragon Rider would know his/her dragon would want to mate, and could block his/her mind from the dragon for the time it took. But nobody told Eragon, nor did they tell Saphira. Arya finally recognized what happened, because she had grown up elvish. When she figured out what happened, it was too late for Eragon to "disengage" his mind from Saphira's, so she did the only thing possible, she offered to be his mate for one night. Then when Arya directed Eragon to the spot in his own mind where he could connect with Saphira (but _not_ Thorn), the mating passion of Saphira overtook him. Like Arya thought she could tell him they'd be "mates" for "just one night". Just so you know, Arya will sometimes treat Eragon as an equal to her, then other times she'll treat him like trash. He'll do the same. It's like once you let the genie out of the bottle you can't put it back.


	84. Ch 84: Men from the East Come

Chapter 84: Men from the East Come

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

Angela recovered from the shock before anyone else. "What are you going to ask me to do now, try to teach make Elva into a good girl?" She asked with frustration.

"Nay," Arya answered. "She made the choice she wanted, and you have no more responsibility for her." Arya turned toward Lifaen and Narí. "You will track her. Elva shows maturity beyond her years, yet all the while she shows how little she knows about life. Do not worry about her finding out about you, she will. Just stay in the background and observe."

"Shadeslayer suggested we who made the wards permanent allow a short period every day when she is free of knowing intimately the thoughts and desires of other people," Agöethá interjected.

"A short period?" Angela asked, furious. She scoffed at both Arya and Agöethá. "Maybe I should go after her, instead of these two elves. At least I am not a stranger!"

Just then, a horn billowed out its sound from the edge of the Varden camp, causing everyone to turn. Arya motioned quietly for Lifaen and Narí to start their journey of following of Elva. They slipped away without any notice because of the loud commotion at the edge of the camp, moving toward them.

Roran leaped onto Corsaín and rode toward the commotion. All the elves, with the two exceptions of Arya and Nuala congregated on one side of the camp. Saphira flung herself upward and quickly identified the elven horse escorting two men with dark skin on their camels. _They are here_, Saphira passed on the comments to Eragon and Arya. Saphira began to lazily circle up above them.

Thorn asked Arya, _Who is here?_ Nasuada, startled by the male voice in her head, quickly jumped back. Arya saw quickly that Nasuada heard his question.

Arya asked Thorn if he and Murtagh whom she knew listened, would swear and oath in the ancient language. They both did so. Arya also watched closely to see if Nasuada would react, but she did not_. "The brown men, which we met in Hedarth. They are of Nasuada's kin,"_ Arya told Thorn, Murtagh (who heard everything through his link with his dragon), Eragon and Saphira.

Slowly as they came into view, following Roran on Corsaín they had an elven horse leading them, while they rode camels, which never before the Varden had seen. Nar Garzhvog traveled a step behind them. Arya stepped closer and whispered to Nasuada, "These are your kinfolk." Nasuada's mouth dropped open and she stared at the men as they came closer. Saphira landed and Eragon put his hand on her shoulder while they exchanged some information.

Angela backed up to where Solembum was, licking his paws as if disinterested in the brown men who rode the strange camels. Roran rode Corsaín to Nasuada, and dismounted; meanwhile the elven horse Lötvir responded to a gentle command from an elf to come to him. Roran motioned to Nar Garzhvog, who stepped forward.

In a guttural voice he said, "Lady Nightstalker, this is Nijad and Dorj. They were part of Ahijad's tribe. As they traveled across the desert, they came on one of my patrols. They would have died, except for the elven horse, which I recognized."

Then as Garzhvog stepped back the two men dismounted their camels, as Arya made a motion for a small group of the Varden to take the camels for water. Nijad and Dorj bowed before Nasuada. "Please, may we ask for your hospitality?" Nijad inquired.

"Of course," Nasuada answered, her voice cracking. Nijad tilted his head as an acknowledgment of consent and then he and Dorj stood. "Can you tell me of my father?" Nasuada asked, breathless.

Nijad answered, "Of course. Ajihad led one of five tribes, of which Dorj and I belong to. In fact, I am his cousin. Ajihad sought the love of Urhauja, a princess from another tribe. Ajihad completed a task for a year and a half and then gained the right to marry her. Within six months she became pregnant with you. However, it did not last. When Ajihad was away, three men raped Urhauja and took her life."

Nasuada reached out to Arya, who grabbed her as she sank to the ground. "Urhauja—my mother's name," she whispered.

"Ajihad took his vengeance on the men, and then left, fearing how the other tribes would react," Nijad explained. "Unfortunately, he misunderstood how the tribes viewed him as a hero. Now, I have come to offer you my whole tribe to command in your war."

Arya glanced at Nasuada. She just stared at them, taking in the news; overwhelmed by the presence of her kin and gratified to hear, finally about her father. Ajihad had honor! She briefly turned her eyes toward Arya, receiving a short smile.

Dorj stood before her. "What is it you desire?" Nasuada asked.

"Ajihad, though being a great man, killed the chieftan of one of the tribes," Dorj replied. "There is a restitution required." Nijad jumped up, grabbed Dorj by the collar and they began to argue in their own language. Meanwhile Roran drew his hammer and Garzhvog stepped in front of Nasuada. The rest of the Varden gave angry cries. Several either drew their swords or nocked arrows drawn from quivers. Nijan dropped his head, defeated.

Arya drew her sword, followed quickly by the other elves and Eragon. Saphira let out a deafening roar, which stopped everything. Nasuada stepped forward. "Stay your weapons!" She shouted. Garzhvog grunted deep in his throat. Nasuada turned and asked quickly, "Nar Garzhvog, you have given me the name 'Nightstalker' because I am Ajihad's cub?" Garzhvog grunted his acceptance. "Then you must respect my decision," Nasuada told him.

Arya placed her hand on Nasuada'a arm. "This cannot be," Arya exclaimed. Nasuada turned toward Arya for a second. Eragon came up next to Arya, firmly agreeing with her.

"If you faced the choice of having your kin revealed to you, or accept exhalation from their presence forever, what would you do?" Nasuada asked Arya rhetorically. She knew what Arya had done in accepting the position of Queen. Now Nasuada used it against her. "You would accept a position you swore never to take or else you would face the same exile from your people that my father took. You have done the same in the recent past. At least let me ask what the recompense for my father's actions is, and I will go forward from there." Arya scowled but put her sword back in its scabbard, stopping to leave room in case she needed it again.

"What is restitution that I, as Ajihad's only child must bear?" Nasuada inquired.

"Only taking five lashes from the switch I have in case my camel needs beating," Dorj repied.

"Fine." As Nasuada started to get herself into position, Arya turned to stop her. Eragon came running up to stand beside Arya. Katrina came up behind Roran, and gently touched his arm.

"You do not have to accept this," Eragon said strongly.

"I do, if it will secure allegiance from my kin," Nasuada explained.

"We can win this war without them," Eragon stated. Arya sighed.

"Nay, we might win the war, but as it is now, we might run out of men and women to fight," Arya calmly said. "How thin can we stretch the Varden and the elves? Far enough to route Galbatorix? Even if we successfully defeat Gil'ead, Dras-Leona, Belatona, and finally Urû'baen, then we will have to deal with Galbatorix and Shurikan."

_Galbatorix and Shurikan are not in Urû'baen_, Thorn reiterated. _Galbatorix has gone to the Spine. Seemingly, he thinks he will find the true name._ Arya, Eragon, Saphira and all the elves turned to look at Thorn. _I told you when we got here that I took advantage of Galbatorix's absence to kidnap Murtagh and come to this place._

"_Are you talking about the actual name of the ancient language?"_ Eragon asked Thorn.

_I do not know_, he answered. _This is all new to me, and your hospitality makes the transition easy._

Eragon turned to Arya. _"It has to be the name he is looking for,"_ he told her.

"_Or perhaps his own true name,"_ Arya suggested.

_No, he always talked about the name as 'it', not 'his'_, Thorn stated. _At least that is what Murtagh told me, and I have no reason to doubt my Rider._

Nasuada flashed her eyes at Arya, who sent a command for them to focus on Nasuada's situation. They all assented, and turned their attention back toward the circumstance which presented itself now. "I will take the lashes if you will agree to be by my side, here in this war," Nasuada stated.

"If you will pause for a moment before you deliver the lashing," Katrina interrupted the whole conversation.

"Who are you?" Dorj asked, contemptuously looking down at her.

"I am Katrina Stronghammer," she announced with her newfound authority. "And I am the rightful heir to the throne Galbatorix has taken for his own! You must pledge that you will not turn your faces and your swords to the throne of this kingdom."

Nijad considered what she said. "Agreed," he told her.

Nasuada nodded. She then turned around and grabbed onto two poles, which held up her pavilion. Roran quickly grabbed a small piece of wood and told her to stick it in her mouth and hold it as long as possible. Nasuada took the stick into her mouth and then bowed her head. Dorj took out the switch and approached Nasuada. Arya internally groaned. The switch did not have a smooth ending, rather it rolled into a ball with slight pieces of metal.

Dorj swung the switch and brought a mark of blood across Nasuada's back. A livid Arya took every modicum of energy to not strike him dead on the spot. _Eragon and I feel the same_, Saphira commented angrily. _In fact, I will shred his body to pieces, because you cannot control me in everything I do!_

Arya moved her hand off her sword and grabbed Eragon's hand, holding it tight. The second blow came from Dorj, and Nasuada made a noise of pain but held the wood in her mouth. Eragon tightened his grip on Arya's hand. She took consolation from Eragon, and did not realize how much she depended on him. She glanced over at Nijad and saw fury written across his visage.

_Whip!_ The switch made the noise as it connected with Nasuada's back. This time, she could no longer hold the slender piece of wood, and she cried out. Anger built in Saphira and Thorn. Saphira growled and relayed to Thorn this person had no right to live. He agreed as another time the switch met Nasuada's back. She cried out with anger as well as pain. Arya mentally told herself Dorj only had one swing left and then the Varden and elves would kill him as well as Nijad. No. Saphira would have her way with Dorj, and Thorn would have his way with Nijad.

Dorj had a look of triumph in his eyes, although he acted like he just did what the law told him too. He swept the switch one last time, dragging it across Nasuada's back. Nasuada screamed and fell to her knees. Nuala caught her, and held the shaking woman.

"There, I have done it," Dorj stated. He turned to put the switch back in his bags, which hung on his camel's side. Nasuada turned her eyes toward him, anger visible as well as the pain. All the people around her started to move toward Dorj, almost ignoring her cry to leave him alone.

Instantly, Nijad drew his scimitar and cut off Dorj's head with the cry of a madman. He spit on the body. Everyone stopped, surprised. Nijad then turned to Nasuada, his eyes flashing with controlled anger. "Dorj applied the letter of the law correctly," Nijad explained. "I could not stop him if I wanted to." He paused for a moment, trying to control his fury. "However, he did not recognize the true spirit of the law. Ajihad is beloved by our people. If you will still have us, I will journey back to my homeland and come back with an army of three hundred men, at least."

Nasuada looked down at the ground, and everybody held their breath as they had no way of knowing whether she would accept her kin after the lashes she had taken to her back. Blood slipped out of the area of lashes; framed by the tattered clothing hanging off her body. Arya leaned in to Eragon, searching for some comfort amid this scene. He responded by putting his arm on one of her shoulders. Nuala helped Nasuada stand, allowing her body to supplement Nasuada's failing strength. All there expressed shock at Nijad's quick action in severing Dorj's head from his body.

"Nay," Nasuada answered.

"Ah, I understand," Nijad commented. He offered Nasuada his scimitar. "You wish to take my life now. I will not resist."

"Nay!" Nasuada cried with great alarm; then calmed herself momentarily. "I mean, if you will tell me of my father, Ajihad. Though as his daughter I knew him well, but I only have the context of him leading the Varden. He never revealed where we had come from, though I knew his sadness stemmed from the loss of my mother. Urhauja…I never even heard her name. Can you tell me about her too?" She asked.

"Of course," Nijad answered. He bowed.

"Nuala, will you come with me into my pavilion? I do not prefer for anyone else to come." Nasuada caught Arya's eyes and expressed by a look, which said, "I am sorry." Nasuada turned away then, still leaning on Nuala and quickly went into her pavilion. Nijad followed, handing his weapons to Roran and bowing before Katrina. As the flap closed, nobody moved. They simply did not know how to react or what to do next.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews.

Note: Eragon will talk in the next chapter.


	85. Ch 85: The Werecat’s Riddle

Chapter 86: The Werecat's Riddle

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

Note #2: Sorry this took so long, I agreed to beta a story for another person.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya's mind whirled for a second, realizing Nasauda had not requested her presence; instead choosing Nuala. She moved away from Eragon, watching to see if maybe Nasuada would change her mind and let her into the meeting with Nijad. Two Varden soldiers dragged the headless body of Dorj away, while another picked up the head and followed the same way. They threw him into the midden, turning away gladly.

"_Queen Arya_," she detected Nuala's voice inside her head. _"Nasuada knows there is a greater need for you to have the freedom to go, than for her to ask you to stay. Could you send Shadeslayer and Roran in here for a brief meeting?" _

Arya answered Nuala in the positive. She turned to face Eragon. "Eragon, Nasuada requires your brief presence, with Roran and Katrina, inside her pavilion." Eragon dipped his head. He, Katrina and Roran went through the flap into Nasuada's tent. Finally, Arya noticed the men and women of the Varden had halted, with her elven friends.

"Get back to doing what you were before," Arya commanded. All the Varden reacted quickly, and soon they filled the field with whatever they had done before. Arya sighed, shook her head and turned away. Saphira moved from her position so she could blow two puffs of smoke across Arya's face.

Only when Arya focused her attention on the dragon, did Saphira choose to speak to her. _They are transferring the position, which Eragon held as fealty toward Nasuada to Roran. Katrina agrees._ _You told Nasuada you promised to go with Eragon to find his true name. Nasuada released Eragon to go wherever he must to find his true name._

"_Oh,"_ Arya exclaimed.

Thorn broke in and had a plea, which he shared with Arya now, _Please have a place for us…I do not desire to return to Galbatrix, and those strange voices do not control Murtagh now. I thought the elven weavers of magic were the answer, because I thought they could work to change Murtagh's true name. _

Arya reflected on what Thorn shared, not even noticing Angela coming up beside her. "Well, if this day gets any weirder, I might just have to call my frogs 'toads', and I do not want to do such," she commented. Arya turned her head to face Angela, annoyance shining brightly from her eyes. Just before Arya could say something, Angela stated, "Although, Solembum is full of bright ideas today. Well, actually there is just one idea…no, it's two or three? Ah, well, I can't remember. However, if you are delicately affable to him, he might just tell you what he's been telling me, nonstop. Well, as nonstop as Solembum can get, so do not expect a long explanation."

A peeved Arya exclaimed sharply, "You can concentrate on Solembum, while I continue my conversation with Thorn and Saphira." Angela just howled, causing a greater headache to come on Arya.

Angela wagged a finger at her. "You do not understand," she said laughingly. Arya clenched her jaws while she directed her sight away from Angela. "All right. If you desire to continue to be stubborn, obstinate, pertinacious and haughty then I will leave you now."

"Wait!" Arya moved her eyes to gaze at Angela. "I am not haughty."

"Well, of course you're not," Angela responded. "Of course, if a toad does not exist than you have no reason to explain your haughtiness, or not haughtiness. Which one did I say you had?"

"I am not haughty!"

"You have been in the past to Eragon," Angela observed. Arya scowled.

Arya sighed. "I agree there have been times when I did consider Eragon with a bias because of the nature he grew up in," she admitted.

"Oh, so you did not like it that Saphira's egg hatched for him?" Angela probed. "Or was him being human, which caused the controversy?"

"I did not say that," Arya stated flatly. "I knew the egg hatched for him in the right way. Wyrda caused him to be at the spot where I sent the egg. After he rescued me and tried to communicate with me in the ancient language, I knew the dragon's egg I had carried for so long hatched for the right person. He did not know the ancient language well; though not so poorly to work any kind of deception on me. I cannot forget the pain he saved me from. I might have disliked a human, however, I came to understand why him, and not someone else. I am a cautious elf."

"Oh, that's the last entity you are," Angela noted, even as Arya knew when she spoke it was not true. "If you change your mind, Solembum will share with you what he has. Oh, no, that's not right either. He will tell you, with Eragon and Saphira what you need to know as far as what to do with Murtagh and Thorn. It's a shame that I can't get rid of you. I'll just be off now." Arya saw Angela walk away, and watched her regaining her mode of action. Arya sighed with frustration. She could only wait and did not feel like sharing the company of elves right now.

Soon, Eragon, Roran and Katrina walked out of Nasuada's pavilion. Arya saw Eragon give Roran half a hug, then turned toward her as Roran and Katrina walked off the other way. _Well? _Arya heardSaphira ask Eragon. Arya took action, walking over to where they were conversing.

"_I know Roran has taken my place, but I do not know why,"_ Eragon answered.

_You do know_, Saphira commented.

Eragon scowled. _"Aye, I do know,"_ he responded. _"I just do not know how to deal with Murtagh and Thorn. Especially since you and Thorn…" _

_Arya is here,_ Saphira stated, effectively blocking his questions about Thorn. Eragon frowned as he turned to face her.

"_You are struggling with what to do with Thorn and Murtagh,"_ Arya remarked_. "Though Murtagh is more problematic to you. Can you not stand your half brother?"_ She asked.

"_Thorn brought him here,"_ Eragon replied.

"_I will escort you to the tent where they hold Murtagh,"_ Arya said. _"However, first we must go to Solembum. Angela teased me he had something to share; and you know if she just says he does, then it is important, but only with all three of us there."_

_Humph. He should talk to me,_ Saphira stated. _He always did in the past._

"_Well, I can assure you what Solembum has to say concerns Murtagh and Thorn." _

_Oh, then I am scarcely interested_, Saphira said flippantly, and swept her right wing out so she could pretend she did not care. Arya grabbed Eragon's hand and resolutely marched over to where Angela sat with Solembum curled up in her lap. Arya noticed the warmth of Saphira's breath on her neck.

"We are here," Arya stated. Angela shrugged. "Now what is this message Solembum has for us?" She asked.

"I don't know," Angela responded. "You'll have to ask him." Arya threw her hands up. Eragon stepped forward.

"Solembum, what message do you have for us?" Eragon inquired.

Solembum slowly got up and turned his eyes on all three of them. _Where O where did the werecats come from? There O there is the place you must go. Where O where can you hide Thorn? There O there is the place he can go. Why O why did the werecats vanish? Someone must know. One or four of you and I will go find it. Where O where did the werecats go?_

Solembum's cryptic poem puzzled Arya, Eragon and Saphira. Angela, too, seemed surprised. "This is not the place you told me about before?" She asked.

"_No. This is not the place where a dry eye has a pupil constricted in it. While its counterpart has a tear flowing through it past the bottom and on to the cheek,"_ Solembum answered. _"However, though that is not the place, there is another like it. Of course it is faraway. If you want a safe place for Thorn and Murtagh you would be wise to listen to me—not that there is a time when you should not listen to me. I am a werecat after all." _

"I have decided to go with you," Angela told Arya, Eragon and Saphira.

"Why?" Asked Eragon.

"Because you dolt, Solembum just stated he will take you to the place where werecats originated from," Angela told him. A scuffling sound came up to them, and Thorn stopped next to Arya, and directed his eyes to scrutinize Solembum.

_You are a werecat?_ Thorn asked.

"_Yes,"_ Solembum answered.

_I just never thought you would be so small_, Thorn communicated.

"_Did Galbatorix tell you about us?"_ Solembum inquired.

_Yes_, Thorn replied. _Though he painted a much different picture of you_. Solembum scoffed at the notion. _You have come from a race, which has always been here. Like the wild dragons; before there ever was_ _Alagaësia?_

"_We were before there ever was an Alagaësia_," Solembum confirmed. _"Though now most of the werecats have fled. I cannot tell you where." _

_Galbatorix described your race as dead,_ Thorn stated.

"_Do I appear dead to you?"_ Solembum pointedly asked.

_No._

"_Then why do you believe the ravings of a madman?" _

Thorn sat back in astonishment. Solembum started licking his paw. _This place you speak of, can Murtagh come with me? I will not leave my Rider so faraway,_ Thorn stated.

_Yes._ Solembum jumped down off Angela's lap and walked away. Arya, Eragon and Saphira watched him go. Thorn seemed to think hard.

"_Angela,"_ Arya said in her mind, keeping what she told her between the two of them. _"You must come with us. An orange-brown dragon appeared in front of us up on the mountain where we buried Oromis and Glaedr. You must come, with Solembum. Surely if there are wild dragons there will also be werecats."_

Angela seemed surprised, yet excited nonetheless. _"So,"_ she drawled in the ancient language. _"A wild dragon comes forth."_ She paused, looking at Thorn. _"Guarantee me in this language that neither you nor your Rider will reveal where I have gone, and why I am going."_ Thorn swore the oath, as did Murtagh through him. _"Yes, I will go to the far north where they have existed by themselves for one hundred years. Solembum, will you keep company with me?"_ Angela asked.

_Of course_, Solembum responded, as if he knew from the beginning he would go.

"Solembum said, 'One or four of you will go'," Arya pondered.

"My guess is what he meant by saying as such, is Angela, you, me and the Red Rider would go with him," Eragon explained thoughtfully.

_This excludes Thorn, Solembum and I, and yet I believe we should all go_, Saphira said.

_How would they get there if we did not go and take them? _Thorn asked rhetorically.

_There's Murtagh_, Saphira commented with some disgust. She did not want to go anywhere with him. Arya frowned.

_He is my Rider!_ Thorn protested what Saphira said.

_Oh yes, I know_, Saphira snapped. _You have an excuse for destroying what you did; Murtagh does not. I think we should use Murtagh as an advantage in battle. _Thorn protested_. Fine, I will leave it up for my Rider to decide_. Arya could not mistake Saphira's berating of Murtagh, and she did not do this in a vacuum. Arya wondered what happened the night before. She glanced toward Eragon, noting he bore the same appearance of confusion on his face.

Arya noted also the attention now directed at him. Eragon tensed. "Let me talk to the Red Rider," he stated flatly. He then turned and began to walk toward the tent where Murtagh was. Arya followed him, giving a silent answer to the other elves. As they walked by Lötvir, Arya reached out and let her hand glide down the horse's side, to which she got a proper response of gratitude.

As they approached the smaller tent next to Nasuada's pavilion, Eragon seemed hesitant. He dismissed the two Varden standing guard. He started to go in, and then stopped. "Arya, I cannot do this!" Eragon exclaimed. Arya put her hands on both sides of his face and made him look at her.

"Why?" Arya asked.

A short shadow came across his eyes and then left just as quickly. "Because, I am still angry with him," Eragon confessed, with his voice down to a whisper. "I know Murtagh must have known when Thorn 'kidnapped him' to bring him here…but what if that is not the case. Murtagh could let Thorn think what he did was right, and use him to spy on the Varden. Yet, I know Thorn hatched for Murtagh honestly. Galbatorix did not figure that would be the case, yet he used it just the same. When we were last together, Murtagh talked about Galbatoric's grand vision of remaking the Dragon Riders, and his need for Saphira…"

"Eragon, when I met him in the Beor Mountains, he said the 'Empire' was not a mistake," Arya told him. "I told him I agreed, after all, we have a monarchy; the only context which it lacked was a true King or Queen to sit on the throne. He let me go. I do not know if this will turn out, yet we must take the chance."

Eragon nodded. "I think maybe you should go talk to him," Eragon suggested. "I will listen through Saphira, who will listen through Thorn. I am also afraid of alienating Roran. They might call him my 'cousin', but the truth is we are brothers."

Arya dropped her hands. She acquiesced, then turned and ducked in to the tent through the flap. Arya did not expect to see what she saw. Chains bound Murtagh's hands and feet behind him, and another chain around his neck pulled him down to the floor. The chains that bound him stuck into the ground extensively, making sure he could not get up. She sensed two aspects; one, drugs leashed any magic he might try; two, around his neck hung a piece of dwarven jewelry, much like Eragon had, so he had no contact with the outer world.

Murtagh scowled. "Have you come to see me in this state?" He asked her mockingly.

"No," Arya answered. She bent down and broke the chain off his neck with a few well-placed words in the ancient language. He groaned as he sat up, and then directed his gaze toward her, still angry. "Nasuada did not bind you this way?" She asked. A sense of sorrow shot across Murtagh's face as he shook his head. "Murtagh, I know Galbatorix has control of you because he knows your true name, but not Thorn. Dragons have no other name. Oh, I will bet my life on the fact the Black King thinks he does."

Murtagh shot out toward her, "My true name! Ha. It has only brought me evil. Perhaps I just tried too hard to run away. Do you want to know what my true name is? I will tell you: 'Shadow Rips Apart Light'. No elf, dwarf, or human could save me from what I have become."

"Yet you resist," Arya casually pointed out. "I know you do or Thorn would not have kidnapped you. You would not have let him."

"What hope do I have?" Murtagh yelled. "I wanted to leave, to go a different way, but Eragon insisted that I come with him and led me to the Varden, with no chance for me to make my escape. Oh, I thought I had found peace, but it did not last. I ended by force returned to the Black King. Morzan told Galbatorix my true name. How he got it I do not know."

"If you rode away from Eragon, then you would never had the glory of Thorn hatching for you," Arya said. She sensed Thorn's agreement.

"What do you know about hatching?" Murtagh shouted at her. "Nothing. You know nothing!" Arya frowned. "I just cannot get the Voices out of my head," Murtagh said bitterly. Arya gently touched his mind, and got the distinct impression the Voices were only softly sounding in the back of his mind. For the rest of it, Murtagh had put up a wall to keep Arya out. Though she could breach his defenses, that would turn him against her, more than he was.

"Just get out!" Murtagh yelled.

"Not until you recognize the journey we will go on," Arya stated calmly.

"A journey based on the insane poem of a werecat?" Murtagh asked. "Ha. I will not fall for that!" Arya could tell Murtagh's reactions were because of the discomfort of the chains. She also sensed a growing discord between Murtagh and Thorn. She could not tell why Murtagh reacted in the manner he did. Murtagh showed extreme bitterness, and Arya refused to figure out why. Eragon would have to face him.

"You are only half-right about Eragon and your brotherhood," Arya commented caustically, hoping to get a rise out of Murtagh.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh demanded.

"Ask Eragon," Arya stated. "I will leave you here and send Eragon in to talk to you." She then opened the flap of the smaller pavilion and walked out, seeming not to direct any attention to Murtagh, though she could feel with her mind the anger coursing throughout his entire being.

As Arya got outside, she searched for Eragon. At the same time, she received a scolding from Thorn for making his Rider upset for which Saphira instantly roared. She spotted Saphira standing on her haunches, wings sprayed out, and Thorn ducked down in submission. So engrossed with the two dragons Eragon approached Arya without her knowing, until she jumped at his touch on her arm.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you," Eragon quietly spoke. Arya nodded, showing Eragon did not do any harm. He had a sad expression in his eyes. Arya knew Eragon realized he would face Murtagh alone, with only Saphira listening to the conversation.

"I am sorry, Eragon Shadeslayer," Arya told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you will have to face him," Arya answered gently. "Do not worry. I will be here for you. More importantly, you have Saphira. She makes you strong." Arya paused for a second.

_Oh, so the elf recognizes I am more than just a ride_, Saphira said sarcastically.

Arya ignored her. "Eragon, you must realize Murtagh is not as strong as you would believe," she commented. "In fact, he is weak, and unsure of himself. Thorn hatched for him and the time he spends with his dragon is the only time he feels comfortable. I do not know this, however I do suspect Murtagh feels abhorrent for the death of King Hrothgar. He feels dishonorable and beneath contempt because the few weeks he spent in Farthen Dûr Murtagh felt at peace. I also believe Thorn did not know the blameworthiness of his part in killing Hrothgar. Finally, I must say Murtagh finds no place of acceptance, except for when he is with Thorn."

Eragon scowled, echoed by Saphira. Arya sighed. "I cannot promise anything," Eragon stated flatly. "What if Murtagh acting a part in a bigger plan? What if he's dissembling?" He questioned.

"I do not know about Murtagh," Arya expressed. "However, I am confident in Thorn. Now go. I told Murtagh your brotherhood with him was only half-right. You probably need to start the conversation at that point. What you do from there is entirely your choice." Eragon nodded. Arya put her hand on his arm. "I am not asking you to forgive Murtagh. I have had trouble with that in my own past…"

"Yes, and I remember you running off when Vanir needed help because a dragon hatched for him." Eragon smiled, and Arya just expressed kindness in her emerald eyes.

"Go on." Arya turned Eragon around and pushed him toward the tent. She turned away, directly into Saphira's eyes. She emitted a low growl. "All right, I am going to talk to the elves and get Lötvir ready to go. I do not believe Angela or Solembum will want to ride either you or Thorn." Saphira stepped aside, and Arya walked past focusing now on what had to happen if they were going. She took note of the Varden's people giving her a wide berth.

Arya approached the elves, confident now in her authority over them. Höhljïdt and Räthír stepped forward and lowered their heads in a bow. "What do you desire of us, Queen Arya Dröttningu?" Räthír asked.

"We will go to where Solembum indicated, wherever that may be," Arya responded. "You are to remain here under the command of Nasuada, and Roran— who has taken Eragon's place and offered her fealty. You should also treat Katrina Stronghammer as an heir to the throne if we do manage to defeat Galbatorix."

"We will turn our full attention to this," Räthír stated. Arya glanced across the elves, seeking Lötvir. She finally spotted him over with Angela and Solembum. Angela packed four packages in the back, and she had disassembled her hûthvir to pack behind her.

Arya quietly perambulated over to where Angela was. "Hello, Queen Arya," she uttered. "Making myself ready to go."

"Thus you are preparing Lötvir for your part in the journey?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Angela answered. "Solembum, of course, likes elven horses. They're like him, although not as rare as himself."

"And the rest of us?" Arya questioned.

"Well, Thorn and Murtagh are going. I assume Eragon and Saphira. I don't do the flying well. No, I do not do it at all." Angela chuckled. "I figured this horse—" Lötvir neighed. "I am sorry, Lötvir here is the only way Solembum and I will travel. You are coming, right? Oh, of course you are. I can sense that you are curious beyond staying here. You have Saphira and Thorn to choose from, although I gather you have made your choice. Oh, what I would give to see how this whole facet plays out between you and Eragon."

Arya frowned. "Oh, so you don't know…or is it that you do and have just denied it for so long?" Angela quipped. "What? No. Oh, if you say so. There is Eragon, just leaving the Red Rider's tent." Arya turned quickly away, hiding her flushed face from Angela.

As she walked over toward Eragon she considered what Angela said. Finally, she dismissed Angela's observations. Angela did not know everything, which transpired between Eragon and her.

Arya turned her mind to dealing with Eragon, who looked unsettled.

* * *

000

* * *

I appreciate reviews. I will reply to the reviews you have sent for this chapter and the last three.


	86. Ch 86: Who Is Going Where?

Chapter 86: Who Is Going Where?

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

000

* * *

As Arya drew near to Eragon, he touched her with his mind. _"Arya, I can see why I needed to talk with Murtagh. I did lead him to the Varden, even when he expressed the opposite. I think I did what was right. He blames me for his capture by the Twins, but deep down he believes if it had not worked out the way it did, then he would never have had Thorn hatch for him."_

"_Eragon,"_ Arya replied. _"You must not blame yourself for what happened with Murtagh. I have had success with talking to Thorn, however, not Murtagh; at least not now. I did have some success in that part— he let me go and had Thorn fly me close to where I had transported the emerald dragon egg; but not anymore. He blames me in part for Oromis and Glaedr burning him, and the scar that runs from his hairline all the way down to his chin. Yet, Thorn is here and I do not think Murtagh did not decide his actions as wrong. In fact, I think deep inside his heart he knew Thorn was right."_

"_What is Angela doing with Lötvir?"_ Eragon asked.

"_Packing,"_ Arya answered.

Eragon nodded his agreement. Arya tracked the view his eyes took and noticed Nasuada coming out of her pavilion with Nijad and Nuala. The Varden soldiers stood up, and the elves turned to see what happened. Garzvog placed his axe in his hand.

"_Let's do this,"_ Eragon said to Arya, getting her full agreement. Saphira moved closer with Thorn in a submissive position. _"Saphira, I need total silence,"_ Eragon told the deep sapphire scaled dragon. Saphira grumbled, but popped herself up with one foot of talons bracing as if to strike; and uttered a deep, loud roar, which carried for leagues. Eragon searched around, and seeing a rock, he leaped on the top.

_Will that do?_ Saphira asked mockingly. Eragon answered in the positive. Arya let a slight smile grace the corners of her lips.

Räthír stepped forward, put his hand across his chest, and said, "Shadeslayer, what do you command?" He bowed.

"I must go," Eragon responded. "Arya Dröttningu pledged her word to me, before—" (Arya made a slight motion, signaling 'all right') "She became Queen of the Elves. Fäolin, as you remember him did not exist. Galbatorix took him, twisted his mind and sent him to burn Du Weldenvarden. We are fortunate the elves defeated him; however, two problems arose before Arya defeated him. Queen Islanzadí tried her best to slow him down; giving Arya time to defeat him. As a result, Islanzadí fell into a coma. Unfortunately, before Arya destroyed him, Fäolin let out a curse, which went throughout the land of Alagaësia and hid the one key, which is vital for us if we are ever to hope to clash blades and magic with the Black King himself. We hope we will find the key. However, I must first go with Solembum and Angela to a place we have never known, but will provide a sanctuary for the Red Rider and his ruby dragon. I would ask of you elves to allow Queen Arya Dröttningu to accompany us on this task. What say you?" Eragon asked.

The Varden murmured among themselves but Arya sensed a general agreement growing. Saphira showed a row of teeth as she also 'heard' from the people gathered there. Nasuada and Nijad stepped forward. Nasuada bowed before Eragon, acting no longer like his liege Lady. Nijad followed her example. Nuala stayed in the background. "Shadeslayer, which part did Queen Arya Dröttningu promise you she would go on?" Nasuada asked.

Arya stepped forward, signaling to Eragon to let her handle this. "I can speak for my oaths to go with Shadeslayer and the journey we must take for the key to ending this war. Now, I will also go in response to Solembum; who does not speak often, but when he does, especially to me, I should follow what he says explicitly."

"Shadeslayer, we are not in a position to keep Queen Arya Dröttningu here," Räthír explained. "If she desires to go we cannot do anything. However, I believe I can speak for all elves when we say to our Queen, 'Go'."

Garzvhog rocked back on his heels, finally deciding about Arya and her queen-ship. He made a guttural sound deep in his throat, and directly inquired of Arya, "You are Queen of your kind?"

"Yes," answered Arya. "However, I wish that I were not because I am simply holding the crown for Queen Islanzadí. As Eragon Shadeslayer informed you, Queen Islanzadí Dröttning is my mother." A not so subtle murmur scattered throughout the crowd, most professed shock and then concern when they realized all the years as Ambassador to the Varden; she was also a princess.

"Humph! You see, I predicted your name fully revealed in front of all the Varden," Angela exclaimed. "See, if you will listen to me, I will never lead you astray; well, not much. Besides, who would you have that knows which plants, roots, moss, and fungi do what? You would clearly be at a disadvantage without me, a veritable hodgepodge of information. And I have to admit though you helped me get the hûthvir, I am sure I would have succeeded without you. Anyway, the legacy of your birth was inevitable to come out when the other elves came. They knew not how to react in the way that Fäolin and Glenwing did. I am surprised I have to bring it up at all. Who knows what will happen now?"

"_How I wish you weren't here,"_ Arya thought, internally fuming. _"Perhaps you would hold a string of metal in one of your experiments. You would find out the lightning is just electricity. It would kill you." _

Nar Garzvhog bowed his head, obviously impressed the elves would not hold back their leader; sending her instead to the frontlines of a brutal war that could easily claim her life. Eragon quickly stepped in to defeat the distrust of the Varden. "People of the Varden, know this: she can always opt out of being queen by simply saying it is so. The crown would then pass to the nearest elven House. Lord Däthedr commands the elven army from Ellesméra, with great input from Queen Arya Dröttningu, and would assume the crown if something horrid happened to Queen Islanzadí Dröttning and Queen Arya Dröttningu."

A silence fell over the crowd. Arya's response to this was relief, yet perversely she wanted to keep the information silent. Nasuada stepped forward. "Queen—."

Arya interrupted. "Nasuada, to you I will ever be your friend and the Ambassador to the Varden. Do not use the title 'queen' with me!" She spoke sharply, then regretted the anger obvious in her voice.

"Arya, about the Red Rider—"

"Please direct those questions to Eragon Shadeslayer," Arya told her.

Nasuada frowned. "Shadeslayer, what do you mean?" She asked.

Solembum gazed directly at Eragon then. "I mean, we would hide them with wards," Eragon replied. "If I were to tell you, then it would surely get back to Galbatorix. Therefore, you must trust Saphira and I to take the Red Rider, his dragon, and keep them safe." Solembum disengaged from the conversation and began to examine Thorn.

"I see," Nasuada stated. Internally, Arya thought, surely Nasuada did not agree with everything, particularly not her going with the others.

Or maybe Nasuada did not enjoy Eragon and Saphira going because every minute of the journeys meant she would have to wait, when she clearly wanted to press forward and engage the Empire more directly? Arya decided it was the latter of the two. Could she not see the advantages of the elves and the Varden capturing every port city? If they did not do so, Arya could easily see the Black King's soldiers making their way down to Feinster, Aroughs and even Reavstone. They would attack from the rear; if they did so they would have the Varden trapped and could pick at them from both sides.

"Queen Arya Dröttningu," Tongheít said as he stepped out from the group of elves. "I would like your permission and blessing to go with Nijad, if he will have me. May the worthiness that you seek return to the elves and wipe the shame away."

Arya grabbed Tongheít's arm and simply nodded. He placed the other fist on his chest. Turning to face Nijad, he said, "If you will have me."

"Ah, you are welcome to come with me on this journey," Nijad said, bowing. "How would you like to make the journey? On the back of a camel? Or the fine specimen of stallions you have here?"

"I would take the camel," Tongheít responded, "Which Dorj used previously."

"Ah, yes, that is good." Nijad put his hand on Tongheít's shoulder. "Just wanted to give our people the chance to see the horses, so elegant and refined, which you have. We must leave because the journey is long, quarter of a year to get from where we are now to the country of my kin, and another quarter of a year to return."

Eragon jumped down from the rock. Arya glanced at Nasuada. She did not have any distinct facial features, which betrayed her displeasure, only clenching her hands together. She barely had time to learn of her father's past and her mother, of which she barely knew her name. Arya concluded Nasuada didn't betray how phrenetic she was. Arya reached out with her mind to touch Nasuada's thoughts.

Arya learned the vengeance that occupied Nasuada's deliberation, and quickly retreated before Nasuada could recognize her. Arya considered how to approach Nasuada about her contemplation's, until she realized how she left her dagger on the table, which held Glenwing back in Urû'baen. Arya frowned. She had done the same thing Nasuada did now. When she reflected on it, Arya decided she left the dagger because of Galbatorix's guilt in her father's death. Nasuada did the same. Arya decided Nasuada might not like having to wait half a year to get vengeance for Ahijad, however the Varden now pursued the enemy in a new way— all-out war!

She wondered then as Tongheít went to get what he needed and Nasuada put her arm on Nijad's shoulder; where was Orrin? She knew Orik and the dwarves returned to Farthen Dûr. As she searched the crowd, she could see Eragon talking with Roran, Saphira 'listening' to their conversation, the other elves working with Tongheít and even Angela, who had gone back to loading Lötvir. Arya glanced around and noticed how the Varden stood away from her, much more so than they had ever done before.

"_Arya,"_ Nuala's voice said in her mind. Arya turned toward Nuala. _"Do not worry about the extra half-year added to this war. You are not responsible for it, nor is it a bad situation. Katrina Stronghammer desires to speak with you. She will tell you where King Orrin went, and why."_

Arya sent her acceptance, and turned to approach Katrina, who gestured her into Nasuada's pavilion.

* * *

000

* * *

I would really, really like your reviews…and even if you don't want to, I'm demanding…no, I'm not. Just thought I would write something less formal than usual.

Note: I can't believe no body noticed (or did and just didn't "review"), that last chapter Angela listed four different factors about Arya; "stubborn, obstinate, pertinacious and haughty" but Arya only responded to "haughty". She recognizes the others fit her, and she's still in denial about being a little haughty.


	87. Ch 87: On Tüdosten Lake

Chapter 87: On Tüdosten Lake

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

I have not read Brisingr.

* * *

Note: I will have to take longer to submit each chapter. I am going to tutor a seventh grader on "How to Write". The school he goes to uses one of the most complicated curriculums I have ever seen. Hey, I almost failed 7th grade Language Arts because I refused to do the tree diagrams. Basically, they took what should be a simple thing to teach and made it hard as heck. I'll bet with me tutoring him, he'll go further in one month than he would all school year.

* * *

000

* * *

They took three boats and crossed Tüdosten Lake. Angela and Solembum rode in one, Eragon and a bound up Murtagh rode in another, and in the middle Arya and the elven horse made up the third. Saphira and Thorn were both swimming alongside the boats. Perhaps they could have gone around, but if they did someone could have seen and reported them because of Lötvir. They had thoroughly discussed all the options and agreed on this trip over the water. Arya glanced over at Eragon, who would not acknowledge Murtagh, much less speak to him. The early morning mist descended from the lake, giving the water an eerie feeling. Fortunately, light would soon come on them and the mist would dissipate.

They traveled in silence, the only sound being the oar used by Angela as Arya and Eragon moved their boats across the water by words of magic. Arya thought back on the conversation with Katrina Stronghammer. Arya initially felt Katrina desiring her presence was not something worthwhile, but she attended to her anyway…

Arya closed the pavilion's flap and found herself wondering why Katrina called for her to come. It did not take long before Arya had to rethink everything she had previously thought about Eragon's sister-in-law. Katrina told her bluntly that King Orik went back to Farthen D ûr, and King Orrin returned to Surda's capital city, Aberon. King Orrin had a two-part purpose for his journey. First, he would get to see his wife, Donya who would deliver her baby any day now. Second, he would bring back Sloan for Katrina to act as judge over his fate. That would secure her as strong and not a pretender to the throne of Alagaësia .

Arya answered slowly, but ultimately in favor of all Katrina had told her. Katrina went further and suggested Roran taking the place of Eragon as Nasuada's liege would free up Eragon to go wherever he needed to, without an added contemplation of having to check with Nasuada. Roran, she reasoned, had no reason to go elsewhere except to the other part of the Varden army gathered at the large hill between Feinster and Belatona. Katrina recognized the significance of Eragon being free of his duties to Nasuada.

Arya grabbed her arms and nodded at the revelations Katrina told her. Arya's eyes were respectful, as she had not thought of this, and grateful for she needed this information. She also remarked that with the defeat of Galbatorix, whenever it should come, Alagaësia would not need to fear for the future; they had a queen hidden away, daughter of a butcher, but of the lineage of King Palancar. Arya apologized for misjudging Katrina's worth. Katrina humbly accepted Arya's praise.

When Arya finished with Katrina, she checked on Eragon and found much to admire about how he handled himself. Eragon had grown and changed since the Battle of the Burning Plains…

Arya found herself smiling when she thought of Eragon. Arya's connection to the natural environment, as well as magical objects, was an undercurrent of all she did right then. The sun rose, however, its light did not break the midst as it should have. She heard and felt Angela's oars moving through the water, and Arya instinctively reached out until she could 'feel' all the things around her. Nothing seemed out of place.

Arya then recalled her testy visit with Nasuada a mere hour after her meeting with Katrina…_She sat on a rock, eating when Nuala contacted her. "Queen Arya, Nasuada wishes to speak with you privately." Arya indicated she would come right away, and as she pushed the flap open Nuala bowed and left. Only Nasuada remained. As Arya greeted Nasuada, she felt a concrete undercurrent in Nasuada of restlessness and disquietude of anxiety. _

"_Nasuada, what is wrong?" Arya asked, concerned._

"_Nothing!" Nasuada cried, and then shook her head for she knew what she revealed in saying that. Arya frowned. Nasuada began to pace. Arya leaned against a table. She would wait until Nasuada opened about what she felt. For a quarter hour Nasuada paced and Arya leaned against the table, saying nothing. Finally, Nasuada turned toward Arya. "How come you did not inform me, of all people, that you were princess and then Queen?" She demanded. _

_Arya sighed. "I have already told you Nasuada, but I shall tell you again in greater detail. I left my home seventy years ago to become the Ambassador to the Varden," she slowly said. "When I did so I gave up my claim to the crown. I did not tell anyone, because it did not matter. You must believe me. What I told you before I will reaffirm now. I never knew if my mother, Queen Islanzadí would ever allow me in her presence again. Who I have become is more than just an elven queen, or the Elven Ambassador to the Varden. Honestly, my capture by the Shade, with transporting Saphia's egg as close the Brom as I could; fortunately, it came into the presence of its Rider proved to be a tipping point. The next time I went to Ellesméra I accompanied Eragon and Saphira. While there Queen Islanzadí cried out for me to forgive her. Despite what I felt, I could not reject her." _

_Arya paused, then scowled. "At the earliest time, Islanzadí pressed me again on how wrong my decision to go was. I maintained it was my decision to make." Nasuada had difficulty believing Arya. _

"_Why then did Queen Islanzadí cut off the elven aid?" She asked, disturbed._

"_I was dead, she thought, and refused to look at or see anything of the Varden. She did not even know I remained alive, though captured; of Saphira's presence, nor of the Battle at Farthen Dûr. Nasuada, I did not have the relationship with my mother like you had with your father, Ajihad. I never dreamed it would cause a problem. Surely, you must believe me. In the elven kingdom, you can choose not to rule and another House will take over. I am only queen because of certain elves who would try me on charges, however they cannot because I am queen."_

"_You are saying you have no choice in the matter?" Nasuada questioned her. _

"_Yes!" Arya answered. "However, Islanzadí when she recovers will retake the throne and pardon me because as a princess I did what I thought was best. I had no reason to tell you, nor did I feel it important enough to even mention." Nasuada nodded, but Arya sensed her asking about the elven crown was on the surface. The real problem remained buried. Arya continued to lean against the table. _

_Finally, Nasuada said with bitterness in her voice, "The elves are marching again. I know that is a good thing. But, I cannot see why Tongheít went with Nijad to my people. Did he not think I would want to go? No, he just went. All my life, I prayed one prayer to whatever god is out there— that I would find the place of my birth. Nijad coming seemed the answer to my prayer, but alas, I cannot leave and the elf can. It is not fair! And now you are leaving with Eragon, Elva went who knows where, and Angela and Solembum won't return anytime soon…"_

_"Why would you say that?" Arya jumped in._

_"Because I have observed Angela," Nasuada explained. "Besides, with Trianna gone I am sure Du Vrangr Gata would beg Angela to become the head of their order. Since I know she would never accept, it only stands to reason she would find somewhere, anywhere away from here. It falls on my shoulders to figure something out! Who is ready to lead them? And how many of them will follow in Trianna's footsteps? The reason she tried to gain power is so she would not be wholly inadequate compared with the elven spellweavers."_

_Arya frowned. "No one in this world can expect elves to not use magic excellently," she answered. "As you have made clear, Angela will not stay around them because they are like children who play with a small toy given to them by their father; but in their mind, it is as real as the adult instrument it came from. If you must know, I have advised these elves to not share with the members of Du Vrangr Gata anything except the basics."_

_Nasuada considered this for a moment. She finally said, "I do not look for your pity, Arya Dröttningu, nor am I happy Tongheít went with Nijad. Why was I not asked?"_

_"Some of the elves knew these people existed" Arya countered. "With you indisposed it makes perfect sense for Tongheít to go. You should understand he is not going to take away anything from Ajihad or yourself. No one except you thought to use lace to finance the war effort. Not me nor anyone of my kind. Tongheít rides as a representative of elves, however because he served you he will also reflect the Varden too. I personally, trust Tongheít's discretion to find out if there are more people like Dorj who would harm you or if Nijad has correctly identified the feelings of your people—yours, not mine nor anyone else's."_

_Nasuada made a frustrated sound. Arya just stood there, not sure of what would come up next. "All of this happened without my involvement in it in any way. Now, I have to spread rumors about Katrina Stronghammer becoming queen of Alagaësia when we overthrow Galbatorix, simply because she is in the lineage of King Palancar!" Nasuada barked. "I agreed in principle, however I have a grievance to air on that point. Orrin has returned to Aberon, where he will get Sloan, bring him here so Katrina will judge him."_

_"I will vouch for Katrina," Arya answered her. "It is an oath. You need not worry." Arya repeated the a solemn promise in the ancient language though Nasuada did not understand what she said, but the context was clear._

_Nasuada appeared vexed, and looked for something to say. She could not say anything more about Katrina. Arya had made that perfectly clear, and now wanted to be careful, although the situation did not appear so she could go in that direction._

_"Nobody told you leading the Varden would be easy," Arya remarked. "Or do you want the Varden to not only overthrow the Black King and take the crown for themselves? Or for you?" She asked dangerously._

_Arya's question challenged Nasuada. She picked up a glass of wine and threw it across the tent. It hit the canvas and bounced toward the ground where it broke. Nasuada said with agitation, "Nay, I do not want to be Queen! If you want to know the truth about the Varden, I never thought it would go away. Take a different form, yes, but never gone!" Arya got ready to call up magic if Nasuada would not stop. She slammed her hands down on the table, and glared at Arya._

_"You knew it would because it fulfilled its purpose," Arya countered. Nasuada picked up another glass, which was for Arya, and threw it across the portable shelter. "Did you not?" She pressed._

_Nasuada got a reproving look on her face. "Yes, but they also did not tell me factors would change," she quipped with anger. "I would lead the Varden against Galbatorix, with Eragon and Saphira at my side, until we had utterly defeated him! But now, Roran took the place of Eragon as my liege subject so I can no longer control him…no, what I meant to say is—"_

_"Nay, you meant exactly what you said!" Arya interrupted her. Nasuada scowled, anger flashed in her eyes, and she put her hands on her hips, taking a defensive stance. Arya let the magic, which had built up inside her, percolate._

_"__I know you have dealt with much for someone so young…yes, you are young, Nasuada. You have behaved admirably as leader of the Varden. But you surely must see the truth as it is. Brom founded the Varden specifically as a group of rebels against Galbatorix. Why he did it is clear to me. He saw the elves had withdrawn into Du Weldenvarden, and he could not move the leaders of the elven nation, particularly our Queen, to go forth and battle." _

_"__Why would she not? Because my father, King Evandar, met his death at the hands of the Wyrdfell at Ilrea, or Urû'baen. Islanzadí withdrew the elves into hiding, turning a blind eye to everything in the outside world. Illirea is Ristvak'baen, a place of sorrow to me! You are not even from this land. I grieve for my father and have spent most of my waking life doing whatever is necessary to see the Black King defeated and Shurikan burning! Please, spare me your petty anxiety. It does not become you. When we overthrow Galbatorix the Varden will cease to exist. You should rejoice. Again, Brom founded the Varden only to fight Galbatorix. And now your people will come. You should thank an elf for pointing out their location in Hedarth. Rhunön does not move away from her fire and anvils she uses to make all our armor." _

_"__What will become of me?" Nasuada asked harshly. "Win the battle and then fade away into the background? Or return to my own people?"_

_"__You will do whatever is necessary," Arya answered. "If you can't, someone else will." Nasuada glared at Arya, who turned away to leave the pavilion. Arya was wary, but she let the magic that she held inside her drop away._

_At the flap she paused. "I am sorry," Arya said. "I have not been kind nor understanding when it comes to you. Perhaps I should have consulted you, however I doubt I would do anything differently. I should have shared with you instead of deciding by myself. I know you, Nasuada. You worry because I will go with Eragon to find his name. Plus you will have to wait until Nijad brings back an army from your people." _

_Nasuada scowled. "I never thought about my mother," Nasuada admitted. "And I only wondered about where my father came from in fleeting moments." Arya paused for a moment considering whether to reveal the presence of the green dragon. She decided she had better tell now, or later Nasuada would have a real problem because she would think Arya did not trust her._

_"__Nasuada, there is something you must know," Arya admitted. _

_"__What is that? Are the elves overwhelmed by having to go to war," Nasuada quipped. _

_Arya frowned. "Nay," she stated. "It is another reason you must wait. I know you are not happy with that—"_

_Nasuada interrupted, "We have already talked about this!"_

_"__No, we have not," Arya stated. "It is not just about Eragon, and finding his true name. The green dragon egg came into my hands when Murtagh and Thorn let me go. I took it with me to Ellesméra and hid it away with one of the younger elves, Vanir. Though he was only guarding the egg, the dragon inside felt the presence of his rider, and so hatched for him. The dragon's name is Eridor."_

_"__Another dragon?" A breathless Nasuada asked. Arya nodded. "This could be the break we need!"She exclaimed. _

_"__I do not know how yet, however this I know," Arya responded. "It will take about half-a-year before they are ready to fight." _

_Nasuada sighed, and admitted the reality of the circumstances. Arya felt once Nasuada's plans changed, and not of her own doing, she lashed out. Especially with Tongheít going with Nijad to her people while she had to stay and lead the Varden. Also, Eragon was no longer a vassal to her. He could come and go as he pleased. Plus, it took away part of the Varden people acting as an army and put it squarely back into a group of rebels. Telling her of the birth of the final dragon egg had done the trick, and caused Nasuada to recognize a six- month wait would put them in a much better situation strategically._

_Arya held the flap, but suddenly paused. She felt from Nasuada something deeper than all they discussed; something personal. It remained hidden deep within Nasuada's heart and mind. Deeper than she had gone through when her father died. She sensed it was not only personal, but something dangerous for her in her position as leader of the Varden. "No wonder she did not stop to inquire when Roran offered to become her vassal," Arya thought. Eragon would have sensed what Arya now did, and he would think it necessary to find out what it was. No wonder Nasuada stood on the sidelines when they decided to go. There was something, which would cause her pain, but also joy. _

_Arya finally decided it would not work with her using magic to search Nasuada with her mind. It dawned on Arya what it might be... Arya turned to leave and heard Nasuada make a disgusted noise with her mouth. So, Nasuada grasped that Arya sensing something wrong… _

A splash of water brought Arya back to the present. She looked around, finding Saphira as the guilty party. Angela laughed. "Well, whatever you were thinking you'd better stop or Saphira will not settle for anything less than a full drenching," she said with merriment. Arya frowned at Angela.

"She is right, you know," Eragon smiled at her, and Arya scowled at him. Saphira swam so her head, including the row of teeth she uncovered, was just under water. Saphira mocked Angela by laughing at her. Lötvir neighed. As Arya turned to the elven horse, she noticed Murtagh who just looked on with surprise. Thorn stuck his head out of the lake but still swam on the opposite side of Eragon and Murtagh's boat.

"Oh, come now," Angela exclaimed. "It's not like I do not notice— I do!"

"What are you speaking of?" Arya asked warily.

"You know what I am referring to," Angela answered, acting as if they should know what she spoke of. "Oh, don't think I do not notice; I find this much more satisfying than my experiments, which proved there are no such things as toads, merely frogs. Oh, it's a quandary all right. Do you, or will you attribute it to the fog of war?" She asked, mocking Eragon and Arya.

Unexpectedly, Saphira did a flop pulling her wings around until one of them smacked the water, which flew up and soaking Angela. Solembum ducked under the last seat of the boat. For a minute, Angela stood there, surprised and perplexed. She then swore and started shaking out the water from her clothes.

"What is going on with you three?" Murtagh quizzically asked. At that point Arya noticed Eragon blushing. Thorn echoed his Rider's comments, yet Saphira lifted her head out of the water and growled at him. Thorn stopped at the point in the water where he was, and slowly dipped into the lake.

_Hmph_, Saphira condescendingly smirked.

"You should not treat Thorn that way," Murtagh said defiantly. Saphira went back down. For a minute all was quiet; then she suddenly came up on the other side of the boat, which Eragon and Murtagh rode. She spit out a stream of water, hitting Murtagh squarely in the face. His eyes flashed as he could not use his bound hands. Thorn flung his head up out of the water, preparing to protest Saphira's actions.

Saphira then made a grumbling sound directly at Thorn. He immediately spread his wings just under the water and dipped his head down, taking a position, which signified his compulsory subjection to Saphira. Murtagh started to complain, but Eragon warned him to silence. Murtagh scowled, but submitted for Thorn's sake. Eragon then turned his gaze back to Angela.

"Good job, Saphira," he said out loud and with his mind to Saphira.

_You're welcome_, the sapphire blue dragon replied loud enough for everyone to hear. She then dipped under the water, and Arya stood up to search for her.

"Well, this is interesting," remarked Angela. "Although I am soaked. Oh well, at least it's only water, not say something like the mixture of phosphorus and water in a vaccum, like one of the objects I have here." Angela bent down and picked up something, which had about ten inches for the shaft you held onto, and a five-inch cylinder at the top. "See, I can throw this at you…no, let me be more specific. I can throw this at Murtagh and in a second an explosion would destroy him. I decided to call it a sticky bomb, because when it explodes you see the dismemberment and all the guts of a person." Angela turned to Murtagh. "You see, I do not like you, Murtagh. No matter how you got there, you ended on the wrong side."

Thorn grumbled.

"I suppose it's not your fault," Angela pondered. "I mean if Galbatorix found out your true name, then you should change it, so you won't have to be a dog going after the stick that he tosses." Arya frowned. Beside her, Eragon almost jumped because of surprise. Saphira and Thorn echoed what their Riders felt.

"You mean I can change my name?" Murtagh asked, breathless. "How?" He asked with some urgency.

"Oh, I don't know how," Angela responded with a shrug while she put the sticky bomb back into her satchel. "I haven't had any time to even think of it, much less investigate. Though, I will admit it probably was a better avenue than toads, I mean frogs. Oh well, you can think about it. Eragon _Shadeslayer_—" she made the word come out as a mocking insult. "And _Queen_ Arya I am sure won't give you much help."

"Arya's a Queen?" Murtagh asked.

"What, Galbatorix never told you?" Angela answered with a question.

"In name only," Arya protested.

"What, you mean to say that you weren't acting as if you had the whole weight of the elven kingdom on your hands?" Angela asked pointedly.

"I only have the same amount of power that I did as the Ambassador to the Varden," Arya responded, clenching her fists.

"Oh, really, you could have fooled me." Angela's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Arya becoming Queen means Fäolin must have killed the Queen before her," Murtagh mused.

"No, he did not!" Arya lashed out at him.

"Leave Arya's queenship out of this," Eragon stated, anger coming from him. "Now, did you have any reason for bringing up Murtagh changing his true name?" He asked roughly.

"Ah, now there's a point finally worth asking." Angela snapped her fingers for Solembum to come out, but there wasn't any movement. Angela frowned. "Solembum, could you please come explain this to Murtagh and Thorn. I am sure Eragon and Arya would like to know too." Solembum on the bow of the ship showed his fangs while letting out a guttural sound. "Oh great, don't you scare me like that!"

Solembum shrugged off Angela's complaint. As he focused on Murtagh, he stated, _You can never get rid of your true name. However, if you want you can conceal parts of it, and other pieces, characters, which make up the basis for the ancient language, you can change. Of course, your true name will eventually find you. _

Arya, Eragon, and the two dragons watched as Murtagh tried to come to terms with this. Angela put her hands on her hips. "I was not serious!" Angela cried indignantly_. _

_You realize what this means?_ Thorn asked his Rider. Murtagh stared at him. _You can change your name so you can break loose from the Black King. We could fight with the Varden! _

_Not with the Varden, forever,_ Solembum stated to Thorn. Angela's eyes were full of surprise.

Saphira lifted her head out of the water and snorted_. You are fortunate the Varden did not destroy you when they had a chance,_ Saphira noted. _King Orik almost decapitated Murtagh's head and became so enraged he retreated to Farthen Dûr. Do not retreat into false territory. The only chance you and your Rider have is to follow the werecat. _

Murtagh scowled as Thorn backed down. Saphira smoothly glided underwater again. Murtagh yelled at her, "Why did we ever agree to come with you? Going someplace where only a werecat knows about. Thorn, you should not have taken us to the Varden!" Murtagh snapped. Arya could feel Thorn desperately trying to reach Murtagh.

_A place where only a werecat knows is the only place you and your dragon could go and stay neutral,_ Solembum advised Murtagh.

"Incredible!" Angela threw her hands up. "After years of only talking to me, two other people whom came into my shop, and Eragon, now all the sudden he speaks to everyone. Solembum, I did not mean for you to talk to everybody! Let me see if there is a person, or a creature you can talk to next!"

_You did not have many people who came to your shop who needed my counsel,_ Solembum informed her. Angela stared at the werecat.

"You could have mentioned this before!" Angela wailed.

_Not germane to those times_, Solembum stated calmly. _I left for Farthen Dûr, you followed. Did you not think I would have some objects of grave importance to share?_ Meanwhile, Saphira had disappeared from anyone's viewpoint.

"Clearly, you did not know how werecats react to the times they find themselves in," Arya commented. Angela scowled as Eragon searched the depths of the lake, trying to find Saphira.

"Saphira, where have you gone?" Eragon yelled at the still water of the lake. No answer came. Arya put her leg up on the bow. As she leaned over, the elven horse neighed as Saphira unexpectedly came up, jostling the boat. Arya cried out words in the ancient language and Eragon deftly moved the bow of his boat over. The result of these actions brought Arya laying across the bow of her own boat and the bow of Eragon's boat, about an inch away from the wood. Eragon spoke quickly, so all three boats stopped, and then he helped up Arya.

Saphira then executed a nifty midair maneuver to splash back down in the lake. Angela laughed at Arya, as did Eragon. A puzzled Murtagh watched with wonder. Finally, Arya laughed too, gripping onto Eragon's arms to hold her balance and stand upright. "All right, I get it, Saphira," Arya wryly said, with a smile on her face. Eragon slowly got her up into his boat. Thorn displayed awe.

_I thought you said elves were no fun?_ Thorn inquired of Murtagh.

"They aren't," Murtagh responded grumpily. Thorn shared he had fun with this elf. "Could we just get on with going to wherever we are?" He asked. Solembum jumped from the boat he shared with Angela to the middle boat, which Arya had vacated.

"Well, it seems they will surprise you," Angela stated.

_Oh, they'll surprise you_, Saphira stated dryly. _Usually, they serve Faelnirv, which is better than any of the dwarves mead. You can speak in a funny way before you pass out._ _Oh wait, she meant the werecats. Well, they're puny compared with me, however you should listen to him._ Arya rolled her eyes, though the smile stayed on her face as she leaned against Eragon.

* * *

000

* * *

Hey, if you have a few minutes write a review.


	88. Ch 88: In the Hadarac Desert, Part 1

Chapter 88: In the Hadarac Desert, Part 1

* * *

000

* * *

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

Note: I still haven't read Brisingr.

Note 2: The story is 75% done. Yes, Arya and Eragon are together, but Arya won't acknowledge it. Eragon has fully grown up, so he hasn't pressed her on it. But soon, Arya will deal with it: how can she not with Angela around? Well, not in this chapter because Angela doesn't come in until the end, but next chapter, definitely.

* * *

888

000

* * *

They made their way into the Hadarac Desert, not stopping because of Saphira's refusal to do so, a commitment echoed by Thorn, whom Arya "heard" tell Murtagh that he liked it in the desert. So on they flew until they reached the part of the desert, which had dunes. Surprisingly, Arya found she liked flying over this part of the desert too. She reached down and interlaced her fingers with Eragon's. She felt his fingers tighten around hers. Perhaps because of Arya not feeling wary as she had in the past was that Galbatorix did not know where they were.

They had protected Murtagh and Thorn with every ward they could think of, and then put a brooch on Murtagh and one on Thorn similar to the one given to Eragon for his first visit to Du Weldenvarden. Still, Arya felt peace, a remarkable change from her regular journeys.

"_Saphira, can we land yet?"_ Eragon asked his sapphire blue dragon. Arya turned her head slightly backward, and saw on his face the forceful denial he received._ "Arya, we are prisoners to my dragon. Saphira does not want to land."_

"_Thorn does not want to, either,"_ Arya stated. _"I know, I have heard the full 'discussion' between Thorn and Murtagh in my head."_ It took a minute for Eragon to answer.

"_Yes, you are right,"_ Eragon responded. _"I'm sorry, I had my mind tuned into trying to see if there were any ants and aphids here in the desert. That and listening to Saphira."_

"_Are there?"_ Arya asked amusedly.

"_Nay,"_ Eragon answered.

"_Of course you would not find ants in the desert, at least not this far into it,"_ Arya responded. _"However, I find it amusing how your mind works."_

"_What? Why?"_ Eragon half-demanded.

"_Nay, do not think I am saying anything negative to you," _Arya stated._ "Although, I think Oromis thought it should not be the way it is." _She clenched his hand tighter for a moment, showing how Oromis' and Glaedr's deaths affected her deeply. When Arya felt him relax, she eased the burden of her hand. As she turned her thoughts toward the feel of Saphira, the way her wings worked strong with the airflow so occasionally they dropped a few meters.

Arya sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back into Eragon's body. He wrapped his other arm around her, and she responded by raising her arm and resting her hand on his. Soon, the rhythm of Saphira's wings beating through the air lulled her to sleep…

_Arya sat up in her bed. She took a swift survey of where she was, and compared it with where she should find herself— riding with Eragon on Saphira's back. She shook her head quickly, trying to understand why she was not there. Suddenly, Solembum jumped up on her, driving her backwards. Clearly in Arya's quarters he expressed blazing intensity as he intensely gazed into her eyes. Arya froze as he delivered a message to her: "You are on the first leg of six. Each leg is half your journey. Each time you will ride on Saphira with Eragon. You will complete the mission and then you shall return to the Varden. Do this twice. Then there is an intermediate scope of time gone by, and though you may desire strongly not to do this, you must take this journey! You will fail. More importantly, Eragon and Saphira will fail. There is one deviation at the start of this third journey— you must complete this one task, but then you must go. Remember what you saw not so long ago, here in this chamber?"_

"_Flying with Eragon on Saphira," Arya answered, then paused. She shook her head, as if trying to grasp where the three of them were. Finally, she admitted, "I was in an unusual place, which I have never seen before."_

Solembum clearly accepted what Arya had said. He stated, "When you come to the end of this journey, Eragon must fight Galbatorix alone." Arya's eyes grew wide.

Arya woke suddenly, screaming out, "Galbatorix!" She felt the wind swirling around Saphira's wings, smelled the sweet basil mixed with her own fragrance, and the scent of dragon from Saphira.

"_Are you all right?"_ Eragon asked, concerned about how unnerved Arya was.

She nodded, trying to shake off the dream while remembering what Solembum instructed. Eragon tightened his grip around her torso. Arya signaled through her hands by wrapping her fingers within his, as they had been before, gratefulness. _"Eragon, I am sorry if I scared you,"_ Arya apologized. _"I just had a vivid dream. I saw myself elsewhere and that caused me to wake not sure where I was." _

"_What did it concern?"_ Eragon asked.

"_Just Solembum reminding me of something, which happened a while ago,"_ Arya answered.

"_What was it?" _

"_Something which I will have to ponder for a while."_ Arya indicated she would not speak to Eragon about what Solembum had told her. At least not now, she thought. As Saphira dipped one wing to take a long, spiraling way to the ground, Arya glanced around and took note of the full moon, shining brightly. They would have an easy time seeing with everything emblazoned with blue. She "heard" Saphira speak to Thorn, telling him where to land. Arya did a double-take because of the slight arrogance in Saphira's voice, as it related to Thorn. She listened as Thorn gave his consent and changed his direction of flight to follow a similar one as the sapphire blue dragon.

Eragon said, _"Angela and Solembum will arrive shortly. The pace of the dragons is more than Lötvir can keep up with. We have circled back twice to not go so far ahead of his pace, which is faster than any human horses." _ Arya made a quick motion of assent, leaned back into Eragon, and sighed. Despite the dream— or was it a vision? Arya was not sure, but the sense of peace was so palpable she could almost feel it in the air around her. She took courage from that, considering they were traveling with Murtagh and Thorn.

Arya considered Eragon's stance on Murtagh and Thorn. He had been upset by the "murder" of King Hrothgar, and had not forgiven Murtagh. Eragon also could not understand why Murtagh did not allow Eragon to kill him. Perhaps in that case, she could see why Murtagh valued his life, because he had Thorn and no one, even a madman like Galbatorix could ever take Thorn away from him. Arya herself had resisted what the Shade wanted from her in all the months of capture. She had only considered suicide when faced with going before Galbatorix. Even then, Arya hadn't thought of herself but the information she knew.

Of course, Arya could see it clearly now— Galbatorix already had information from the Twins placing the Varden at the main dwarven city, Farthen Dûr. Fäolin once turned would give him Ellesméra. Saphira made a comment to Eragon and he responded. Arya focused on here and now. She could see why Saphira and Eragon picked the location; on the other side of a large dune where there was enough space for all the members of their party, and a few plants.

Saphira landed, and Eragon immediately knelt and called forth the water. He stood back, with a scowl on his face as Murtagh drank and then filled his canteen. Arya and Eragon did the same, followed by Saphira and Thorn. Murtagh retreated to where the edge of the dune almost tumbled down on top of him. Thorn took a position to his left.

_I like the desert!_ Saphira told her Rider. _I am going to hunt. It is much more complicated because animals big enough to eat hide in the sand, thinking they will be safe._ As Saphira spread her wings, Arya "heard" her distinctly tell Thorn in a condescending way he could not go with her. Arya turned then and walked over to where Eragon stood, frustrated and mad. She slipped her hand in his, and he grasped it to show her he understood.

"Saphira is pregnant?" She questioned, more a gesture of courtesy; she knew Saphira mated with Thorn and that decision caused her to agree to become Eragon's mate for one night.

"Yes," Eragon answered.

"If I remember correctly, the female can carry her eggs for up to half-a-year before she must lay them."

Eragon nodded. "Saphira told me as such," he responded. "She assured me in the strongest language possible that she will wait until the perfect time and place before she lays them." Arya mused on where Saphira would choose, but Eragon relayed to her that she hid it even from her Rider.

Arya glanced behind her for a second. "Why did she pick Thorn? I considered Saphira would attack him and take his life, not selecting him as her mate?" Arya questioned.

"She choose him because he could provide her with the male— uh, what do you call it? Genes, I think," Eragon replied. "To Saphira Thorn represented a male dragon, and nothing more. She doesn't even quantify him when she considers the eggs she now carries."

"But we saw the orange-brown dragon!" Arya exclaimed, surprised because of what Saphira had done. "Now, granted she was a female, however she reached us to emphasize the presence of more wild dragons in the north."

"Saphira could not deny the wild dragon equaled danger. What would she do if she went searching for a mate among the wild dragons?" Eragon explained. "And with what happened when we rescued Katrina and Sloan, she almost died trying to protect me. We were attacked once we got in the cave. Immediately, I took a hit and a fall. I landed on the floor unconscious. Saphira protected me. In fact, Roran protected me as well. In fact, Roran's intensity as he engaged them caught them off-guard. He would do anything for Katrina, his love for her is strong. I did wake in time to help chase away one Raz'ac and lethrblaka— actually I tried to destroy the pair, however they slipped through my hands. I can only assume the Raz'ac and lethrblaka escaped to Urû'baen."

Arya furled her brows. She understood now why Eragon had not spent much time sharing his experiences. In his mind, he must have thought he failed. "I can tell you for a fact there was no one, either Raz'ac or lethrblaka, in Urû'baen when I got there," she commented.

Eragon scowled. "Whatever the case may be, Saphira came out of that encounter, and later witnessed Glaedr's death," Eragon said. "I guess the finality of Glaedr, who was there one moment and snatched away the next made her realize how short life can be. She saw Thorn as a male dragon and nothing else; she treated him that way. Have you noticed Saphira treats Thorn with little respect? As if he is not worthy of being a dragon at all."

"Saphira, if I remember correctly, exhibited concern about Thorn and Murtagh." A confused and perplexed Arya wondered what happened.

"Aye, but her concern for the Dragon and his Rider only lasted until she saw them again," Eragon explained. "Since then she has shown nothing but contempt for them…no, she felt contempt for Murtagh, she cannot decide what to make of Thorn yet. I know she's convinced herself Thorn is the only male dragon she could mate with. Since our first visit to Du Weldenvarden she realized how alone she was. She made a pass at Glaedr…"

"Why would she do such a thing?" Arya asked.

"Glaedr was a male dragon," Eragon answered. "And no, she did not think about him being older than her, and him being our teacher."

Arya shook her head. "I suppose I can understand why Saphira would do so. When she first realized she had no mate, did it not make her feel alone?" She asked.

Eragon agreed with Arya's assessment. "Now, with this mating if she successfully finds a place for her eggs, she then would consider herself not alone anymore." Arya gazed at Eragon's brown eyes bathed in the blue light of the moon. She realized what she was doing, and withdrawing her hand from his, Arya bent down and cleared a circular spot in the ground. She hoped just the moonlight would not reveal her flushed face. "Reisa du adurna," she commanded. Water filled the spot she exculpated. She turned her head upwards to Eragon. "I cannot do the draumr kópa. Could you please do it for me?" Arya asked. Eragon placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You are no longer bothered by the inability?" He asked.

Arya considered it for a moment. "Eragon, at first I felt shock at being unable to perform the draumr kópa," she explained. "I felt as if I had lost something precious, something which I could never get back. But then I remembered the first time you reached out and touched my mind. Though I immediately began to crush your mind, you cried out in the ancient language. I warily let my guard down lest this be some kind of trick by Durza or Galbatorix. When you communicated with the ancient language I knew that this person was on my side." She reached up and placed her hand over his on her shoulder.

"Why?" Eragon sounded puzzled.

"Because you butchered the language but nevertheless you tried," Arya responded. "So I gave you the path to get to the Varden and cut off contact knowing you would never make it in time."

"We made it in time," Eragon stated.

"Yes, you did." Arya looked straight into Eragon's eyes. "I told you, 'You will be challenged, but do not falter no matter how perilous it seems'. Obviously, I meant the Twins, but I also spoke of greater factors, like the politics of war, and you have acquitted yourself nicely in that regard. Although there are some who dislike the egg hatching for a human, I am not one of them. I saw you training when it seemed Durza's slice wound on your back would leave you crippled forever, you never gave up! That is why I believe the spirit of the dragon carried by our two Caretakers chose to heal you. In a crucial time, when Oromis and Glaedr dead, you took the training that Brom gave you, added to it what you learned from Oromis and Glaedr, and then you adjoined your own life experiences to train Vanir and Eridor. You persevered, and I will also."

Eragon smiled down at Arya. He then bent down and asked her what she would like to see. "Gil'ead." He spoke the words "draumr kópa", then joined Arya in watching the shimmering of the water, turning black for a second and then focusing in on Gil'ead. Arya focused her eyes on the images in the water. Eragon did the same.

They watched for quarter-of-an-hour, taking turns drawing energy from Arya's scabbard and the stone in Eragon's sword. Finally, Arya cried out, "There!" She pointed to the image, and Eragon moved the 'lens' closer. "Nädul and the Wärderz." They watched as the green-haired elf moved quickly from shadow to shadow, completely baffling the men who were chasing him. Others ran when they saw him or the Wärderz, which had a charcoal gray color. Nädul 'howled' as a signal to the Wärderz, and they suddenly vanished. Soldiers around the town quickly went to the nearest entrance to a building they could find.

Arya got a wicked grin on her face. "They will wait until near the end of the next watch, when the soldiers think they are gone, and scare them some more. Even now, the message is getting out there are werewolves again."

Arya saw surprise on Eragon's face. "What do you mean 'again'?" He asked.

"One hundred years ago Nädul and the Wärderz fought at Urû'baen. They were intricately involved in the war," Arya answered. "The forerunners of our greater army. When my father lost his life, and Queen Islanzadí pulled back, Nädul pulled the Wärderz back into the far north of the Spine; a move that did not sit well with him."

"I had heard 'myths' about the 'werewolves' when I had trouble sleeping as a child," Eragon commented. "Just like werecats. Until I met one!" Arya smiled at Eragon, who laughed. She then let the water go back down into the ground. "Wait," Eragon said. "I thought you had multiple objects you wanted to look at?"

"I do," Arya explained. "However, the sun will just be setting where I want to look next. Give it a few moments and I will draw water out of the ground again." Eragon acknowledged what she said, and changed his position while he waited. Arya glanced back at Murtagh and Thorn. She saw a dragon laying his head on the ground because of Murtagh's sulleness.

A few more minutes went by, and Arya got into position again. She spoke the words, which raised water from deep in the parched ground. Eragon asked where to direct the dream stare, and Arya said, "Terim." Soon, the blackness shimmered until it gave way to a picture of Terim.

Arya leaned over the image, her brows drawn together, seeking something. "What are you searching for?" Eragon asked.

"The single elf assassin," Arya answered. "You can see right now, Terim is impenetrable. However, that will change quickly as the assassin's take out the leadership. The single elf I have referred to is Altaïr, the Master Assassin.+ If he has entered Terim he will find clues about where the power lies and then assassinate him. Often Altaïr will take days to find out who, where and when he can strike swiftly and then make an exit before anyone knows he was ever there."

"Isn't the Earl the person Altaïr must kill?" Eragon questioned.

"Not necessarily," Arya responded. "Most of the time the person who has the real power is the man whom is beside the earl, giving him 'advice'. The Earl presupposes the power is his, and never recognizes whom it resides with. Once Altaïr finds the truth, through various means, he will then put a plan into action. This usually constitutes preparation like killing certain soldiers along the path to get away, or creating a diversion to get everyone to turn their attention elsewhere. Altaïr then will take the life of the man who has power and leave so quickly that no one realizes what has happened."

"What do the other assassins do? I mean you sent teams of two in and then you sent Altaïr," Eragon questioned.

"They lay the groundwork by assassinating targets, which they choose because the people are in the exact opposite of the true target," Arya replied.

"They kill innocent people?" Eragon asked. Arya noticed his eyes getting wide and the anxiety in his voice. She gently placed her hand on his arm. She let the water flow back into the ground.

"Nay, they are evil men, who serve the Black King knowing he is unpropitious," Arya explained.

"Oh," Eragon said. Arya recognized he had trouble conceiving of elven assassins. She had always recognized their importance, but Eragon had to change certain concepts he had about elves. Yes, they loved all things natural, including men, and though many of them had pulled back into the natural world without men, there were still some who recognized the value of being deadly and unseen.

"Eragon, you must understand," Arya told him. "If we were pacifists then what would happen to all of Alagaësia?" She asked.

Eragon took his time in answering. "Then I would never have met an elf, and without elven forces we would be at such a disadvantage in our war with Galbatorix. The Varden would have long ago fallen. I would not have become a Dragon Rider, and even the dwarves would not have escaped the Black King's reach."

"And the elves?"

"Galbatorix would destroy them, because he wants to dominate all the land," Eragon answered. "He would not have stopped until he found Ellesméra. The elves would offer little defense. Maybe some elves would escape and return to Alalëa."

"Would Galbatorix leave us alone there in Alalëa?" Arya pressed him.

"Eventually, he would come there, because with no one stopping him, ruling Alagaësia would no longer be enough for him," Eragon responded. "Hellfire! I can see why you have no problem killing even though it in itself it is hard, and in your heart you wish there were any other way."

"Yes, I do wish there were other ways," Arya stated. She sighed. "There is no negotiating with Galbatorix, he is too far gone. Though about seventy years ago, an elf who came from Däthedr's House went to Urû'baen to negotiate a peace treaty. Altaïr followed him, and saw Galbatorix take off his head within two minutes of letting the elf into the courtyard— where the Black King practiced sword fighting. Altaïr came back and reported his death. Queen Islanzadí heard from the Master Assassin and dismissed the whole affair, because she still could not deal with my father's death."

Eragon considered what Arya had shared with him. "Seventy years? Did his decision have anything to do with you accepting the yawë?"

Arya scowled. "Yes, it did," she admitted. "Before Altaïr's report I had considered taking the bond of trust, however that convinced me more than anything that it was right." Eragon nodded.

"I'm sorry," Eragon said.

"I have lived with the yawë for all—" Arya started to say.

"No," Eragon interrupted. "I meant I am sorry for asking you questions so the water drained away." Arya smiled. She took the hand on his arm and gave him a little shove.

"I did not see anything," Arya commented, then sighed.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"I have no chance of finding Altaïr this way," Arya answered. "I cannot do the draumr kópa, and you have never seen him." Severely disappointed, she scowled.

"Can you give me a description?" Eragon questioned. Arya's face took on the look that she was not sure at all. "Come on, give me something."

Arya nodded. "The main description I can give you concerns the clothes he wears," Arya told Eragon. "A hood cloaks his head, a thick piece of leather with metal behind it is around his waist and protects all the way up to his stomach. He wears two different vambraces, one more decorated than the other. There is a sword attached to the piece of leather, an assassin's fighting short-sword, which is the same as mine. He also wears a sash of indigo underneath the leather piece, and you can see pieces of it coming out front and back."

Eragon bent down and drew the water up from the desert. He then focused on the description Arya gave. Soon the ripples in the water gave way to a picture. Eragon swore because he did not see anybody who matched the description Arya had given, but she cried out with joy. "Look, he's there!" She cried.

"Where?" Eragon asked, puzzled.

"There on the bench, between the two homeless people," Arya explained. "You have shown me what I needed to see; Altaïr is still in his search mode. That means the elves have not conquered the city of Terim."

"What about the other assassin's?" Eragon inquired.

"They have the job of assassinating midlevel soldiers," Arya explained. "A distraction, which leaves Altaïr free to gather the information he needs. Thank you, Eragon, for allowing me to see again; even if the dream stare was not of my making." Arya was not sure, but she thought he had blushed while standing up. She stood too, for a moment not saying anything. He then got the look on his face when he communicated with Saphira.

"Saphira says she caught enough for Thorn…and Murtagh," Eragon said, with a tinge of bitterness in his voice. Arya sensed his shoulders and arms tightening as he stood there considering his anger. A surprised Arya (for she had not recognized he felt this way about Murtagh still) directed her eyes toward him.

"Eragon, why are you still mad at Murtagh?" Arya asked sternly.

"I get mad whenever I remember seeing him kill King Hrothgar and the other dwarves," Eragon answered. "And then he refused to let me kill him, and he…" his voice faded away.

Arya brought both eyebrows into a "V" as she considered what he said. Slowly it dawned on her Eragon was mad because Murtagh beat him so easily. He had spent months learning from Oromis and Glaedr only to find his training useless.

"Eragon," Arya said softly. "You cannot blame yourself. You felt the multitudes in his head, raging out of control. Murtagh cheated because of the source of his power. Thorn also grew by magical means. It affected you and Saphira. You because Murtagh chose not to sacrifice his life. Saphira because Murtagh trapped her, suspending her in the air. I know where she was." Eragon glanced her way. "Believe me, I would not want to give my life for a cause I did not want to join, especially if the result was the one place I always tried to avoid. Even if he did do well by the Varden, how can you expect him to give up his life when he found one person, or should I say dragon, that loves him like Saphira loves you? I would give my life away rather than stand before Galbatorix. You, however, might find it hard if someone asked you to not only give up your life but Saphira's as well."

"I thought I had worked the situation with Murtagh out. It appears I am wrong," Eragon stated bitterly. Arya turned back saw Murtagh sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his head low. Thorn evidently tried to comfort Murtagh by uttering soft cooing sounds, but Murtagh did the best he could to ignore him and sulk.

Arya heard the distinct pattern of Saphira returning from her hunt. She carried a generous sized lizard, which would make a meal for both Thorn and Murtagh_. They have not given you trouble have they? _Saphira asked fiercely. _Because if they did then there is no excuse for me not to attack them both and rid the world of them!_

Eragon mumbled, "No."

Saphira threw the lizard down in front of Murtagh, who could not move enough to retrieve it. Thorn started to move to take the lizard, but suddenly stopped as Saphira let out a wild roar. Thorn stepped backwards and bowed his head and body in the submissive position.

"Hey, why do you bait Thorn like that?" Murtagh asked Saphira angrily. "You have him so confined, yet we beat you at the Burning Plains, and we decided to let you stay with the Varden even though it cost us dearly!" He turned toward Saphira. "You mated with Thorn! I guess both of those things do not matter!" Murtagh yelled as he finished his speech.

_What difference does it make to you if I mated with him?_ Saphira returned sharply. _After all, Galbatorix wanted me to do just that, mate with him. I just saved you the trouble of bringing me to Urû'baen! Besides, you will never know where I choose to lay the eggs. Believe me, if it is the last thing I do and I have to take them to the end of the world I will!_ She bared her teeth as if wanting to challenge Thorn.

Thorn backed further away. Murtagh grew furious with both Thorn and Saphira. Eragon started to take steps, anger written all over his face. "Oh, what, you are going to beat me up because I am bound with ropes?" Murtagh sneeringly asked Eragon.

"You know, we never should have let you live when Thorn brought you to us!" Eragon shouted, taking full steps toward Murtagh now. "I do not know why King Orik spared your life!" Arya ran quickly and got in front of Eragon, stopping him with outstretched hands.

_Hmph!_ Saphira growled.

"I am going to finish this, here and now!" Eragon swore.

"Oh, you'll just take the easy way out, won't you? Here you are with full weapons compliment minus your bow and arrow and here I am, tied like a little pig right before you take his life." Murtagh shot daggers at Eragon, because he could not use magic. Eragon pushed Arya now.

"Enough!" She finally thundered. "You two, both of you sound like boys. Oh, look I am more handsome because I have changed into what would normally take me at least two hundred years to do. On top of that, you have a scar from because Oromis and Glaedr burned you. It stretches from your forehead all the way down your cheek and just reaches the edge of your face. Or Murtagh— 'I beat you, oh never mind it was at the end of a long battle'." The force with which Arya tore them both down made them clench their teeth and look away, with flushed cheeks on both of them.

"Perhaps we should take all of Eragon's weapons, untie Murtagh and let them both go at it," Angela said nonchalantly at the edge of the camp. No one had noticed Lötvir carrying Angela and Solembum trotted to the edge of the camp. Arya turned, considering what Angela had suggested. "After all, you said they acted like boys, and really it is more like they are acting like men, who fight like boys as if that ever solves anything. Of course, that is my suggestion. By studying the ways an elf, well, Eragon will have to do in this case; and a human who is as powerful I can see if their actions are the exception or the rule. Just a hint. Maybe."

Angela sat down on a rock and got some food for herself out, plus she grabbed hold of the rat and let it loose. Solembum jumped on it immediately, and in two gulps had eaten it. Eragon and Murtagh, both surprised with what Angela suggested. Even Saphira and Thorn were both taken unawares and could not decide what to do.

Arya nodded her head, agreeing with Angela about what should happen.

* * *

000

* * *

Yeah, just take the last thing that I said about reviews and follow it. Or don't.

+ "Altaïr, the Master Assassin" is a character from "Assassin's Creed", an award-winning video game put out by Ubisoft. If any of you are gamers I would highly recommend it. It blows away any video game I have ever seen. Rated "Mature", but there is a part in the settings that you can turn off the blood, and then I see it as a "Teen" rating. I've got to tell you this because I have to acknowledge the origin of Altaïr.


	89. Ch 89: Part 2, Angela Sticky Bombs

Chapter 89: Part 2: Angela. Sticky Bombs.

* * *

000

* * *

Note: I have not read Brisingr.

CP owns the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

Note #2: Remember, I am tutoring the 12-year old. That's the reason the updates are not coming as fast. Please be patient with me.

* * *

000

* * *

Arya tried desperately to keep Eragon and Murtagh apart. Eragon yelled at Murtagh about selling the Varden out. Murtagh responded he did not want to go with Eragon through the Valley, but no Eragon did not listen to him. Saphira ran off a litany directed at Thorn, her eyes shining dangerously. Thorn growled a low, long and deep rumble from within his belly. Arya tried as hard as she could, while Angela looked on dispassionately from an outcropping of rock.

"You killed King Hrothgar!" Followed immediately by, "I had no choice in the matter!" Murtagh pushed on Arya from one side and Eragon from the other. Saphira slapped her tail on the sandy ground, broadcasting her displeasure with a roar and smoke coming from her nose.

"How do I know you don't have a weapon hidden away?" Eragon demanded.

"The elf, when she cut the ropes that bound me, checked once again to see I had no weapon," Murtagh spat out. "What about you? You are just the honorable one, so you would never enter a fight with a hidden blade! Coward!"

Eragon yelled, "I am going to get you!" He pressed up against Arya, reaching for Murtagh. Soon, Murtagh pressed in on Arya to get to Eragon. Thorn spread his wings as if to fly and attack Saphira.

_Bring it on!_ Saphira said dramatically.

_What, you have no concern for the eggs you carry in your belly?_ Thorn spit out.

_Oh, they are safe even if you are around!_ Saphira growled. Eragon and Murtagh continued their accusations, while Arya tried to stay between them. She saw both Saphira and Thorn preparing to launch themselves at each other.

What have I done? Arya thought, exasperated. She felt crushed as Eragon grabbed onto one of Murtagh's arms. Suddenly, Angela stood up with a cylindrical object and handle. She tossed it over Arya, Eragon and Murtagh's head. As Saphira prepared to leap into the air the 'sticky bomb' blew up about one dragon length away. Saphira jumped to the side, wondering what Angela did. Angela picked up the rat, which tried to escape from Solembum and threw it back to him. He played with the rat, letting it go and then catching it before it could get away.

Angela pulled out another sticky bomb and threw it near Thorn; the force of the explosion when it hit the ground caused him to jump backwards. Eragon and Murtagh stopped, stunned. Arya took in a quick breath.

"Oh, good," Angela said nonchalantly. "I hadn't had a chance to show you what the portable 'sticky bombs' were all about. Quite an effective demonstration, don't you think?" Saphira recovered enough from the surprise to growl toward Angela. "Well, I see Saphira did not get the message. Oh well." She pulled out another sticky bomb and tossed it much closer to Saphira who had to scramble just to barely get out of the way. Solembum swallowed his rat as silence reigned over the camp. "There, now you will listen to Arya and then go at it, because I am convinced she took the cords, which bound you, Murtagh away. Carry on."

Angela sat back down on the rock and started eating a piece of fruit, seemingly uninterested in them anymore. Eragon stepped backwards, while Murtagh scowled. "You may use whatever body part to attack or defend," Arya spoke, annoyed. "No picking up small rocks or throwing sand in the other's eyes. Nor can you make any attack with your mind. If you want me to treat you like children, then I will. Do you understand?" Both Eragon and Murtagh nodded, so Arya moved away from them, sitting down on the rock next to Angela.

Both Murtagh and Eragon stared at each other, and then at the same time, dove for position. Eragon got under Murtagh and flipped him over his shoulders. Eragon tried to press his advantage, but Murtagh slivered away. Murtagh then flung his body at Eragon and knocked him down. They started wrestling on the ground.

Arya sighed. Angela offered her a piece of bread, and Arya gladly accepted. Soon, they were both eating and watching as Eragon and Murtagh went one way and then the other. They came close to Arya and Angela, who lifted their feet to let Murtagh and Eragon pass. A disgusted Arya frowned in a disagreeable way, and Angela laughed. Eragon gained the upper hand, getting several hits with his fists on the back part of Murtagh's side where his kidneys were.

Arya turned toward Angela, scowling. "Oh, hush now," Angela said. "They never would have talked the problem out, considering Eragon had a chance to confront Murtagh back at the Varden's camp. Do you want some of my fruit?" Arya shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand for more bread. Murtagh spun around and held Eragon upside down, and then they rolled.

Arya and Angela spent the next quarter hour watching them battle. They moved one way, causing Angela and Arya to lift their legs to let them by. They rolled back the other way, causing Arya and Angela to lift their legs again. Meanwhile, Solembum became bored and ate the rat.

"Want some sassafras nuts?" Angela asked Arya.

"Only if you will take betel nuts from me," Arya replied.

"You would have the more exotic nut," Angela stated, pretending exasperation.

They stopped for just enough time to raise their legs so Eragon and Murtagh could roll by. "We like to raise all kinds of trees and plants, many of which elves brought over from Alalëa," Arya told Angela. "Actually, it is the nutlike seed of the Areca Palm. If we were in Ellesméra we would chew the seeds with leaves of the betel pepper and lime as a digestive stimulant. Alas, we are in the Hadarac Desert."

Angela laughed. Saphira and Thorn were still hurtling insults at each other, though Arya thought they would finish, but there were obviously several things, which offended draconian sensitivity. Murtagh had gotten the now, pounding his fist into Eragon's shoulder. At least it's not his face, Arya considered.

"I have not seen two people determined to win in my hundred-fifty years," Angela said merrily. Arya agreed with her, and then did a back-take, realizing what Angela had intimated.

"Did you just say you were one hundred and fifty years old?" Arya asked, surprised.

"Yes, That is correct," Angela responded.

"Is this because you are a witch?" Arya pressed.

"Oh, heavens, no," Angela answered, then they both had to lift their legs as Eragon-Murtagh rolled by. "Although being a witch I do eat certain herbs I know will prolong my life. Every true witch knows which herbs will do this— did you catch my malapropism, or was it polysyndeton? Maybe it was just a pun— '_witch_ knows _which_ herbs'." Angela failed to get a rise from Arya, so she said, "Oh, well, knowing the right herbage only gives an extra twenty years, thirty if you know what you are doing." Arya still made no comment. "Excuse me," Angela stated, as if getting no rise from Arya bothered her. Arya knew, however, that it did not.

Angela reached in her bag and pulled out another 'sticky bomb' as Thorn and Saphira were both gathering themselves to fly, having exhausted every insult they could think of to throw back on the other. She threw her sticky bomb over Thorn's body but close enough so the explosion knocked him off his feet. _Ha!_ Saphira said triumphantly.

"Wait!" Arya cried out.

"Hold on," Angela said nonchalantly. She pulled out another bomb and threw it at Saphira, close enough so the explosion completely flipped her over. "Now what did you say?" Angela questioned Saphira cheerily. Arya knew with Saphira's withering response to Angela required no answer.

Murtagh threw off Eragon and grumbled something as, "This is stupid." Eragon groaned as the bruise on his right eye would soon match the one on Murtagh's left. They both lay on the ground, but Arya had forgotten them and quickly stood up and turned to face Angela.

"How did you live for one hundred fifty years?" Arya demanded. "If it is not because you are a witch?"

"Oh, did I not tell you, I am a descendent of the Grey Folk, I mean, mixed with humanity, over a few generations of Grey Folk-human marriages." Angela nonchalantly said. Solembum climbed up on her lap, purring. He gazed sharply into Angela's eyes. "Oh, all right. Surely, you did not suspect Solembum would attach himself to me, or rather let me attach myself to him, for no reason?"

Arya stood, sat back down, stood again and started pacing. "Islanzadí never told me, yet she must have known," she muttered. "That would explain why she enters Du Weldenvarden without question. Why would they not tell me once I became Queen?" Angela tried to interrupt her, as both Eragon and Murtagh marveled at what Angela revealed. "They should have told me!"

_Arya_, Saphira said in her mind, still upset for the sticky bomb.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

_Angela wants to tell you something_, Saphira continued.

Arya turned toward Angela. "Islanzadí knew, however no one else except King Evandar did. After his death, she buried so much of what she knew and focused on being a good Queen; even though I did not support her decision to withdraw, but it was not my place to say because I am not an elf," Angela explained.

"Great," Arya sarcastically said. "So there were always facts she hid from me, not just her giving Brom Arden, which now resides in Eragon's possession, but also this!" Arya threw the sassafras nuts into the ground across the camp from where she was.

Eragon stood to his feet and walked over to her. He put his hands on her arms. "Arya, I'm sure your mother was in some shock after the ambush that took your father's life. I think you should take what she did for you in the battle of the Pinewood City— because that was the choice, which she made in deciding to confront Fäolin."

"Hmm…Eragon made a positive deduction of reasoning," Angela stated. "There's progress. Oh, do not stop now, Eragon." When Arya and Eragon both turned toward Angela, she said, "Well, don't stare at me. You two are mates, unless my understanding is wrong."

Arya's face turned beet red. "I only did that so Eragon would not fall into a trap with another human," Arya fiercely stated. "It was for one night, that is all! You should ask Saphira, who did not bother to tell her Rider so he could disengage his mind from hers!"

Angela laughed. "Oh, so you just happened to wear your hair down for the first time in seventy years as Ambassador to the Varden, and do not tell me it came with the job of being Queen." Arya's jaw dropped. She tried to remember when exactly she had started leaving her hair down, and considered it had to be near the time she had consistently noticed his smell. She did not even notice Eragon's face was just as flushed as hers, or the fact Saphira and Thorn both shuffled their feet, while Murtagh looked away.

"You have no right!" Arya scowled as she walked away. "I will run the rest of the way! I hope you are going to the mountain to the east of the other, because I am going there!" She did not wait for any answer; she started running the only sound the neighing of Lötvir, who wanted to go with her. He could not because of the assignment, which he accepted, of carrying Angela, Solembum and their 'sticky bombs'. Though Lötvir could not figure why their name contained 'sticky' when they did nothing of the sort.

Arya put leagues between them, angry with Eragon, cursing the fact Saphira chose him, and Angela for revealing that part of her background. A part Arya should have known, as the daughter of Islanzadí, she should have known! Arya's thoughts were turbulent, anger at Eragon growing, and at Angela for revealing what she should have told her privately. She needed to know the information because she was Queen, even though it was not permanent; but why did Angela pick then to tell her? Why did her own mother not tell her? Arya kept returning to Angela's information about Eragon and her; anger inflaming until it consumed her.

* * *

000

* * *

You know the drill about reviews.

Note: Okay, just got a little bit of Lötvir's POV.

Note #2: I heard that Angela said she was over one hundred years old, and that fit perfectly with what I had in mind for her. Being a descendent of the Grey Folk-human kind I wanted to explore this from the beginning of my writing my story; because of the way she told Eragon in Eragon, Book 1, about how the Twins knew if they messed with her, she would turn their mind into mush.


End file.
